Harry Potter y el Destino del Heredero
by Parvati-Blossom
Summary: El Destino del Heredero está por cumplirse,Sombras comienzan a formarse en el camino.Se acerca el duelo final:¿Quienes lograrán sobrevivir?No todos disfrutarán de un final feliz...HHr. Por fisss,REVIEWS! T.TPartes 16 y 17 UP TERMINADO
1. Primeras Partes 1, 2, 3 y 4

Harry Potter y el Destino del Heredero
    Autora: María Belén Navarro
    
    Nota: esto no tiene nada que ver con los demás fics. Es un nuevo fan fiction ¡disfrútenlo! 
    
    PARTE 1
    
    La lluvia caía sobre el castillo y ella la admiraba desde la ventana de la habitación. Ella 
    
    misma parecía ser la lluvia porque lloraba tanto como la fuerza de la precipitación. No 
    
    entendía como podía ser lo que le acababan de informar. Se sentía muy mal. Pensaba que nunca 
    
    más podría mirarle a los ojos a su amigo, nunca más. Pero no podía hacer nada, no había solución.
    
     No era una elección sino su destino. Cuando tenía once años, su poder mágico era extraordinario.
    
     Siempre se preguntó por que, ya que ella venía de familia Muggle. Pero no, no era de familia 
    
    Muggle sino de una larga generación de magos. Y no cualquier generación sino de la misma que 
    
    Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ella era hija de Lord Voldemort, el peor enemigo de su mejor amigo, Harry 
    
    Potter. Y ella no era una Granger sino una Riddle. No lo podía creer.
    Era Halloween, seguramente todo el colegio estaría en la fiesta. Capaz era la única que no 
    
    estaba festejando la noche de brujas. Pero no le importaba. Ese curso había sido el peor de 
    
    todos, no había nada por lo que festejar. Primero la pelea entre sus amigos Harry y Ron por 
    
    algo que ella ocasionó. Luego, la envidia de Ron al ver que ella defendía a Harry y luego, 
    
    lo callado que estaba Harry en los últimos meses aumentaron sus preocupaciones. Pero, ahora 
    
    era eso. ¿Cómo ella, la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger, pasó a ser una de las sangres más 
    
    limpias e hija del Señor Tenebroso? Simplemente no lo aceptaba. ¿Por qué ella?
    Se puso de pie, no podía seguir llorando toda la noche, sola en su habitación. Necesitaba el 
    
    consuelo de alguien, alguien cualquiera. Bajó las escaleras mientras trataba de parar de llorar.
    
     Pero en el camino se encontró con, la persona que más deseaba ver a pesar de cómo se sentía, 
    
    Harry.
    Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Hermione se quedó pasmada. Se apoyó en el hombro 
    
    de su amigo. Sabía que él era el consuelo que necesitaba.
    - Hermione, tranquila, no te preocupes- le susurró él al oído de ella.
    - Harry, ¿cómo puede ser?- se cuestionó ella.
    Cuando al fin se soltaron, Harry miró el rostro de Hermione y le paso la mano por la cara para 
    
    secarle las lagrimas.
    - No tienes la culpa, no te culpo. No te preocupes, todo está bien. Es tu destino, no podemos 
    
    hacer nada más que seguir adelante- le consoló Harry.
    - ¿Cómo lo sabes?
    - Me lo contó Dumbledore. Dijo que no había problema si no íbamos a la fiesta, así que no te 
    
    preocupes por ese hecho.
    - ¿No te dijo las razones por las que me lo ocultaron todo este tiempo?- preguntó Herm pensando
    
     que capaz se lo habían dicho a su amigo.
    - No hablemos de eso, Herm. Sabes que a mí también me ocultaron muchas cosas, todo para mi 
    
    protección. Seguramente fue algo por ese lado.
    Bajaron a la sala común la cual estaba desabitada. No había nadie.
    - ¿Ya empezó la fiesta?- preguntó Hermione a Harry.
    - Mm, me parece que sí. Pero no te olvides que todos deben estar en el Gran Salón por el hecho 
    
    que la fiesta es un baile.
    - Ay, ¿no tenías pareja? No me vas a decir que no fuiste al baile por mi culpa y dejaste 
    
    plantada a una pobre muchacha que estaba alucinada por ser la pareja de Harry Potter- dijo Herm.
    
    Harry se rió.
    - No te preocupes. Mi pareja me comprendió, no hubo problema- dijo Harry sin darle importancia.
    - ¿Qué excusa diste?
    - Eh, que no podía ir porque... no me sentía bien, je je
    - ¿Quién era la joven afortunada? ¡No me dijiste nada!- se quejó Herm.
    - Eh, Cho Chang- se ruborizó Harry.
    - Ay, ¡Pero todo lo que te habrá costado invitarla! ¿Cómo se lo tomó?- Preguntó Hermione.
    - Me dijo que no importaba pero que me cuidara para recuperarme pronto y... capaz tengamos otra 
    
    oportunidad de bailar- dijo Harry ruborizado. Herm soltó una risita- ¿y vos? ¿No tenías pareja?
    - Pues, no. Como verás no soy muy linda como Parvati o Cho- dijo Hermione desilusionada.
    - Pero eres más simpática- puntualizó Harry. Herm se sonrojó.
    - ¿Sabes con quién iba Ron?- preguntó Herm interesada.
    - Mm, ni idea- dijo Harry un poco molesto.
    - Ah, cierto que están peleados. No me acordaba... - murmuró Hermione- Lo siento
    - Como deseo que volviéramos a ser amigos... pero dudo que me perdone si sigue pensando que soy 
    
    yo el que ocasiono todo- dijo Harry con algo de tristeza en el rostro.
    La pelea había empezado por una enorme confusión. Ron le había comunicado a Harry que sentía 
    
    algo muy especial por Hermione. Luego de eso, Ron se dio cuenta que de que Harry y Hermione 
    
    pasaban muchísimo tiempo juntos y se puso muy celoso. Pero nada que pusiera en riesgo la 
    
    amistad entre los tres. Tiempo después, las cosas siguieron como siempre. Ron, la noche antes 
    
    de lo que ocasionó la pelea entre los amigos, le había comentado a Harry que le pediría a Herm 
    
    ir al baile con él y, en el baile, si ella deseaba ser su novia. Pues, la noche que Ron 
    
    planeaba pedirle a Hermione ser su pareja en el baile, fue la misma en la que Hermione (que era 
    
    la nueva cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor) tuvo un problema y tuvo que ser 
    
    atendida en la enfermería. El problema había sido que Herm y Harry se quedaron un rato en el 
    
    campo luego del entrenamiento y Hermione casi se cae de la escoba. Ron culpó a Harry y desde 
    
    entonces, estaban peleados por una pavada porque Ron creía que Hermione no se había accidentado
    
    "casualmente" la noche que él se le iba a declarar sino que Harry lo había hecho a propósito.
    - Ya verás que pronto todo estará bien- dijo Hermione- Ron tendrá que comerse sus celos- Harry 
    
    se quedó callado y bajó la mirada al suelo.
    Cuando cambiaron de tema, volvieron a charlar animadamente. Durante un buen rato, Harry logró 
    
    distraer a Hermione de sus pensamientos.
    Harry se fijó en la hora que era y se puso de pie.
    - He quedado con Sirius en vernos en la casa de los gritos- dijo Harry mientras buscaba algo en
    
     el bolsillo de la túnica. Sacó una carta y se la dio a Hermione- nos vemos luego
    - ¿Y esta carta?- le preguntó Hermione.
    - Léela y verás- dijo Harry mientras salía de la torre de Gryffindor.
    Hermione miró la carta pero no la leyó. Recordó porque no estaba en el baile, porque se la 
    
    había pasado hablando con Harry y porque se sentía tan mal. La tristeza la venció. Estuvo 
    
    pensando en eso un buen rato cuando recordó que tenía la carta. Se preguntaba el contenido de 
    
    esta. ¿Por qué Harry se la había dado sin comentarle nada? La abrió y leyó para su adentro 
    
    llena de curiosidad. Cuando terminó, se puso de pie y comenzó a correr hacia la casa de los 
    
    gritos.
    Jadeando, tomó una rama que había en el suelo y tocó el nudo del sauce boxeador. Este 
    
    repentinamente quedó paralizado. Herm aprovecho e ingreso a la casa de los gritos.
    Después de un tiempo, llegó a lo que sería el "centro" de la casa. Allí estaba Sirius, metido 
    
    en sus pensamientos. Hermione se le acercó.
    - Hola, Sirius. ¿Todavía me recuerdas?- dijo Herm a Sirius. Él se sobresaltó.
    - Ah, Hola Hermione, no te había escuchado ni visto. ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó alegremente Sirius.
    - Pues, esto, Sirius- dijo Hermione mostrándole la carta de Harry a Sirius- ¿Sabes dónde está 
    
    Harry?
    - Se fue hace unos cuantos minutos- dijo Sirius mientras leía la carta. Abrió bien los ojos en 
    
    la última frase- Avísale a Dumbledore- dijo poniéndose de pie- rápido.
    - Pero Dumbledore está en el baile... - dijo Hermione.
    - ¿Importa más un baile que Harry, Hermione? Vamos, yo buscaré en los terrenos- dijo Sirius 
    
    mientras salían de la casa de los gritos.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    
    Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron. Hermione observó alrededor. Todos bailaban y casi 
    
    nadie se había dado cuenta de que había ingresado. Buscó rápidamente a Ron con la mirada. Él 
    
    bailaba con ¿una muchacha de Ravenclaw? Pues, eso no le incumbía en ese momento. Corrió hacia 
    
    donde estaba Dumbledore.
    - Profesor- dijo Hermione jadeando después de tanta carera.
    - ¿Hermione? ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Dumbledore que estaba hablando con Snape y se 
    
    sorprendió al verla.
    - Bien, o me encontraba. Profesor... vea esto- dijo Hermione entregándole la carta a Dumbledore.
    Dumbledore tomó la carta con curiosidad. Snape leía sobre el hombro del profesor, interesado por
    
    ver que decía. Luego de acabar de leer, Dumbledore se volteó hacia Hermione.
    - ¿Quién más está enterado?
    - Solamente Sirius, quien lo busca en los terrenos.- dijo Hermione. Dumbledore asintió.
    - Hermione, busca en la sala común y en los dormitorios. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto de
    
    castillo- dijo Dumbledore. Herm asintió y salió corriendo del comedor.
    Pero cuando salía, alguien le tocó el hombro. Ella se dio vuelta esperando que sea...
    - Ah, Ron- dijo desilusionada Hermione.
    - ¿Qué sucede, Herm? ¿Por qué tan alterada?- dijo él.
    - Ehhh, pues, no importa- dijo Hermione- sigue bailando con esa chica de Ravenclaw...
    - Padma, la hermana de Parvati. Yo te dije que iba a ir con ella, el problema es que no me 
    
    aprestas atención... ¿Qué sucede? No siempre vienes corriendo y te acercas a Dumbledore y él se
    
    pone pálido. Además, ¿por qué no viniste al baile?
    - Estuve con Harry en la sala común- susurró Hermione.
    - ¿Con Potter? Bah, vamos, Herm, en serio, ¿por qué no viniste al baile? Esperaba que pudiéramos
    
    bailar alguna de las canciones...
    - ¡Ron! Harry me consoló cuando más lo necesitaba y, ahora, yo... - se puso a llorar- mira esto-
    
    dijo mostrándole la carta.
    Ron observó la carta y la empezó a leer:
    
    Querida Hermione:
    Me costó muchísimo tomar esta decisión, pero ya está tomada. A pesar de tus 
    
    "condiciones" nunca dejarás de ser una gran amiga. No importa nada de tu origen, sino de lo que 
    
    eres como persona. Así que por eso no te preocupes, no guardo rencor hacia ti, sino hacia 
    
    Voldemort.
    Con la ayuda de Sirius y Dumbledore, me he decidido a decírtelo. Pero dudo que 
    
    mis sentimientos sean correspondidos. Te quiero, Hermione, como nunca he amado a otra chica. 
    
    Pero estoy seguro que hay personas mejores que yo, que merecen tu amor. Creo que el adecuado 
    
    sería Ron, a pesar de que estemos peleados, lo sigo queriendo como un amigo. Sé que es cobarde 
    
    de mi parte decírtelo por carta, pero no me he atrevido a decírtelo en palabras, ya que ellas no 
    
    salían. Y si no puedes hablar, la otra opción es escribir.
    La otra decisión, que fue tomada por mí y por Sean, es muy importante. Nadie más lo sabe, y no
    
    puedo decírtelo ni decírselo a nadie cara a cara... no podría o no me dejarían. Dejaré Hogwarts.
    
    No es por nada que te involucre, no te preocupes. Es para un entrenamiento. Dudo que nos 
    
    volvamos a ver, por eso he disfrutado este último día. Dile a Ron de mi parte, que lamento lo 
    
    sucedido. Dile a Sirius sobre esto, ya que seguro no podré decírselo en persona. Dumbledore 
    
    tampoco lo sabe. No quiero preocupar a nadie, estaré bien. Sean es una excelente persona, de 
    
    eso estoy seguro. No llores Hermione, que no quiero ser el causante de esas lagrimas y tampoco 
    
    ver tu rostro envuelto en ellas.
    
    
    Nunca olvides que te quiero, porque yo no te olvidaré,
    
    
    Harry
    
    
    P.D: Nunca cambies, así eres perfecta.
    
    
    A pesar de haber estado peleado tanto tiempo con Harry, Ron observaba sin habla la carta. Estaba
    
    preocupado. No le importaba que su amigo gustará de la misma que él, en realidad sí, pero no en 
    
    aquel momento. Miró a Hermione.
    - ¿De que condiciones hablaba?- preguntó Ron.
    - Ron, Soy hija de Voldemort.- Dijo ella, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas y abrazó con fuerza a 
    
    Ron- por eso Harry me consolaba... por eso no fui al baile... me lo dijeron hoy- Ron no sabía que
    
    decir.
    - Herm, vamos, busquemos a Harry. No puedo haber desaparecido así como así del castillo- dijo Ron.
    Caminaron rápidamente hacia la sala común la cual estaba desierta.
    - Iré a los dormitorios, a ver- dijo Ron mientras subía las escaleras.
    Al entrar al dormitorio, no se encontró con nadie. Miró la habitación con determinación. Sus ojos
    
    pararon en una carta que había sobre su cama.
    Se acercó y tomó la carta. La abrió y leyó:
    
    Querido Ron:
     A pesar de estar peleados, me era importante decírtelo. Tanto tiempo desde que no nos
    
    hablamos... solamente quiero decirte que lamento lo sucedido esa noche, no era mi intención. Sé 
    
    que capaz no me creerás, que seguirás pensando que lo hice a propósito. Pero no importa, ahora me
    
    siento más tranquilo.
     Partiré de Hogwarts, seguramente no volveré. Es un viaje de ida pero no hay vuelta 
    
    atrás. Me iré con Sean, no lo conoces, ni vos ni nadie más que yo, pero es una excelente persona 
    
    y no dudo de él. Este es mi destino, tengo que afrontarlo. No quiero ver sufrir a nadie más... 
    
    cuida a Hermione de mi parte, no soportará la carga. Ayúdala en lo que puedas, no dudo que lo 
    
    harás.
    
    
    Un abrazo, sé que lo sabes pero me será bueno recordarlo: eres mi mejor amigo, eso nunca lo dudé 
    
    y ojalá que no lo dudes,
    
    
    Harry
    
    
    Ron se dejó caer en su cama. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había puesto 
    
    celoso de Harry? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era Sean? ¿Por qué Harry se había ido de Hogwarts?
    Bajó a la sala común. Allí estaba Hermione, sentada en uno de los sillones con una mirada perdida.
    
    Ron se acercó a ella y le dio la carta que acababa de leer. Ella tenía los ojos brillantes, 
    
    contenían lagrimas. 
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    
    Dumbledore dijo la contraseña a la gárgola. Estaba sumamente preocupado por Harry. Entró en su 
    
    despacho. Quería ver el mapa del merodeador, esperaba que Harry continuará en los terrenos del 
    
    castillo. Dumbledore tenía el mapa porque, cuando había querido devolvérselo a Harry, él lo 
    
    rechazó. Todavía no sabía por qué.
    Observó su escritorio, algo llamó su atención, al que él no recordaba haber puesto. Se acercó. 
    
    Era una carta, una carta de Harry. Se apresuro a abrirla.
    
    Estimado Profesor Dumbledore:
    Creo que cuando lea esta carta, yo ya no estaré en los terrenos del 
    
    castillo. Pero me era necesario comunicarlo, no quiero preocupar a nadie pero era la única 
    
    manera.
    He decidido dejar el castillo, no solamente por el bien de todos, sino 
    
    que para empezar mi entrenamiento para enfrentarme, una vez por todas, a Lord Voldemort.
    Creo que a usted puedo decírselo. Sean es una persona por la cual me he 
    
    estado comunicando por cartas. Me ha comunicado muchas cosas que yo ignoraba sobre mi pasado. 
    
    Lo que esperaba que me lo dijera usted, más adelante, él me lo comunicó a principios de octubre.
    
    Ya sé que yo soy el Heredero de Godric Gryffindor, que poseo grandes poderes y es por eso que me
    
    busca Voldemort. Muchas cosas interesantes me a comunicado Sean. Por eso confío en él. Durante 
    
    todo el tiempo que estuvimos comunicados, nos hemos conocido muy bien. Él es quien me ayudará a 
    
    desarrollar mis poderes. Pero necesito estar solo, sin compañía de nadie más que Sean. Sé que 
    
    usted me entenderá. Cuando llegue el momento capaz sea conveniente un poco de ayuda de su parte.
    
    Mi entrenamiento será en el Valle Godric. Pero no servirá de nada que vayan, no nos encontrarán.
    
    Gracias por todo, Profesor
    
    
    Saludos cordiales,
    
    
    Harry Potter
    
    Ahora entendía todo. Harry había estado muy callado en esas últimas semanas. Esa era la razón. 
    
    Pero, ¿quién era Sean? ¿Por qué Sean sabía de las "condiciones" especiales de Harry? Ya no 
    
    dudaba que Harry no siguiera en el castillo.
    Volvió a salir de su despacho. Iría en busca de Hermione Granger o de Sirius, las últimas 
    
    personas que vieron a Harry.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    La lluvia caía sobre él. Ya estaba todo mojado. Pero tenía la cabeza gacha y las gotas de agua 
    
    de la lluvia se confundían con sus lagrimas. Apretaba los puños con fuerza. No hubiera querido 
    
    irse, pero su destino lo jalaba. No era bueno elegir lo cómodo y lo cómodo hubiera sido que se 
    
    quedará en Hogwarts, negando su destino y poniendo a todos en peligro. Pero se había alejado de 
    
    sus seres queridos. No había tenido el valor de avisarle de su partida a Sirius. A Dumbledore, 
    
    a Hermione y a Ron les había dejado una carta a cada uno. Se sentía cobarde. Como huyendo de 
    
    algo. Pero no huía de su destino, porque se estaba preparando para afrontando, pero ¿de qué huía?
    
    Del miedo. Del miedo a perder a sus seres queridos, de miedo a perder lo único que le quedaba.
    Ya no llevaba la usual túnica negra de Hogwarts sino una capa roja con bordes dorados. Tenía una 
    
    marca en el brazo izquierdo, una marca de un fénix. Su cicatriz estaba de un color oscuro. Sus 
    
    ojos brillaban como nunca antes.
    Un hombre con capa verde y bordes plateados, se acercó a él. Los ojos del hombre eran rojos pero 
    
    su mirada no era de enfado ni nada que ver con eso.
    - Vamos, Harry, anímate, era necesario- le dijo el hombre.
    - Lo sé- dijo Harry secándose las lagrimas. Luego, elevó la mirada para encontrarse con la del 
    
    hombre- Todavía no entiendo, Sean. ¿Cómo vos siendo el hermano de Voldemort me has contado "mi 
    
    pasado" y brindado tu apoyo?
    - Yo nunca fui conocido como hermano de Voldemort. Somos gemelos, como te habrás dado cuenta- 
    
    Harry rió. Cuando se había encontrado con Sean se había pegado un susto de muerte pensando que 
    
    era Voldemort- pero yo era invisible para los ojos de los doctores y enfermeras cuando nací.
    - ¿Entonces, cómo es que estás vivo?
    - Pues, solamente una enfermera se percató de mi presencia. Pero no sabía que era hermano de Tom 
    
    Riddle. Fui a un orfanato. Yo concurrí a Durmsthang. No sé como, pero un día me levanté sabiendo 
    
    mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, fue el mismo día en el que tus padres murieron- dijo Sean 
    
    tristemente- Me enteré que era hermano de Lord Voldemort y que yo tendría que entrenar a Harry 
    
    Potter, el heredero de Gryffindor, para que él venciera a mi hermano. Fue raro al principio. No 
    
    me adapté bien a eso. Me especifiqué todo este tiempo en viejas artes. Este año tome contacto 
    
    contigo sabiendo que mi hermano había retornado. Nuestros destinos están juntos, pero no sé por 
    
    qué.
    - ¿Por qué tengo esta marca en mi brazo? Desde que tenemos contacto que la tengo...
    - Pues, yo tengo una igual- dijo Sean- estamos conectados por estas marcas.
    - ¿Por qué estas túnicas?- preguntó Harry.
    - Pues, la tuya representa a Gryffindor y la mía a Slytherin. Pero no me preguntes porque de 
    
    repente las teníamos puestas. Será mejor que nos refugiemos de la lluvia. Demasiado por hoy.
    
    
    PARTE 2
    
    - Vamos, Hermione, cualquier cosa que hayas notado en el comportamiento de Harry puede ayudarnos-
    
    le insistió Dumbledore a la muchacha que sollozaba enfrente de él.
    Estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore. Sirius, Ron, Hermione y el director eran los que se 
    
    encontraban reunidos allí.
    - Harry nunca mencionó a Sean... estoy segura- dijo Hermione entre lagrimas.
    - Pero dice que lo conocía por cartas ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron dubitativo.
    - Si- asintió Albus.
    - ¡Debe tener guardadas en alguna parte las cartas!- dijo Ron- si me lo permite, profesor, 
    
    buscaré en el baúl de Harry a ver si encuentro algo... - el profesor le dio permiso y Ron salió 
    
    rápidamente hacia los dormitorios.
    Si se cruzo con alguien por los pasillos, no le presto importancia. Corría lo más rápido que 
    
    podía. Ya era de noche, muy tarde. Por eso, seguramente, no se encontró con nadie. Al llegar a 
    
    la sala común, subió a los dormitorios y se acercó al baúl de Harry. Estaban las cosas comunes 
    
    de un alumno de Hogwarts, pero hubo algo que llamó la atención de Ron, una carpeta de color rojo.
    
    Esa carpeta contenía cartas. Ron tomó la primera... 
    
    Señor Harry Potter:
    Por supuesto que no me conoces, pero yo sé de usted. Te conozco por 
    
    raíces mías. Seguramente lleguemos a conocernos mejor. Me llamó Sean, Sean Riddle. Creo que esto 
    
    lo aterroriza ¿no? Pero no te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás... Yo tengo un parentesco cercano con 
    
    Tom Marvolo Riddle pero no me parezco en nada a él. Él no sabe de mi existencia y yo no sabía de
    
    la suya hasta hace dieciséis años. Mi deber es protegerte y ayudarte en lo que pueda... pronto 
    
    sabrás por qué.
    Ah, casi me olvidaba, Feliz Cumpleaños. Supongo que ya tienes 
    
    diecisiete, ¿verdad? A esta edad deberías saber de tu pasado, ¿no? Supongo que sí. Pues, si 
    
    lo sabes, entenderás mi existencia muy pronto y sino me encargaré que lo sepas.
    Acepto que preguntes, estoy seguro que no confías en mi, todavía... pero verás que yo soy alguien
    
    en quien puedes confiar.
    
    
    Saludos,
    
    
    Sean Riddle
    
    PD: Creo que te gustará mi regalo... según me he enterado, te encanta el Quidditch, ¿verdad? 
    
    Ron se quedó con la boca abierta... Sean Riddle... ¿De dónde le sonaba Riddle? Se apresuró a 
    
    ojear la carpeta... rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore.
    - ¿Has encontrado algo?- preguntó el profesor interesado cuando llegó al despacho.
    - Si, miré esto- dijo mostrándole la carta a Dumbledore. Él leyó la carta y se quedó con los 
    
    ojos bien abiertos.
    - Me suena mucho el apellido Riddle... - dijo Ron observando al profesor.
    - Tom Marvolo Riddle es Lord Voldemort- le recordó Dumbledore. Ron se puso pálido.
    - ¿Qué?- preguntaron alterados Hermione y Ron.
    - ¿Pero no era que Voldemort no tenía parientes? Me refiero a que no tenía hermanos y sus padres 
    
    están muertos. ¿Tenía tíos o primos? ¿Abuelos?- preguntó Sirius con desesperación.
    - No, no tenía ni tíos ni primos, no le quedan abuelos- dijo con seguridad Dumbledore- De eso 
    
    estoy seguro.
    - ¿Entonces, por qué ese tal Sean tiene de apellido Riddle?- preguntó Ron esperando que 
    
    Dumbledore supiera la respuesta.
    - No lo sé, Ron. Pero cálmate. No creo que Harry se hubiera ido con cualquiera sin saber quien 
    
    es. 
    
    Hermione y Ron salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a la sala común. No había nadie. El baile 
    
    ya había terminado y parecía que todos, muy cansados, se habían ido a dormir.
    - Vamos al Valle Godric- dijo con seguridad Ron.
    - Pero Dumbledore ya revisó el valle...
    - No importa, iremos- dijo Ron con tanta seguridad que convenció a Hermione.
    - ¿Cómo?
    - Los polvos Flu nunca fallan- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.
    - ¿Cómo sabes que funcionan en Hogwarts?
    - Mm, no lo sé en realidad pero mi intuición nunca falla- exclamó Ron y Herm le sonrió.
    - ¿Crees qué Harry se halla llevado la capa de invisibilidad?
    - No, cuando revise el baúl, estaba allí- dijo pensativo Ron.
    - ¡Qué raro!- exclamó Hermione- ¿Conoces alguna chimenea en el Valle Godric?
    - Si, hay como un Caldero Chorreante- dijo Ron- pero este se llama "Cruz de León"
    - ¡Qué nombre más raro!
    - Si, pero todo tiene que ver con Gryffindor así que, León es por él pero no me preguntes por 
    
    que cruz.
    - Entonces, vamos ahora mismo al valle... - dijo Hermione con seguridad.
    - No, vamos mañana. Estoy muy cansado- protestó Ron. Hermione suspiró.
    
    Al día siguiente, Herm y Ron se levantaron (¿habían dormido? Dudo que Hermione lo haya hecho...)
    
    más temprano que nadie. Iban a ir a la mañana, buscarían y harían todo lo posible por 
    
    encontrarlo.
    No era una mañana muy alegre. Seguía lloviendo aunque no con tanta fuerza como el día anterior. 
    
    El cielo estaba completamente nublado, parecía ser la noche en vez de la mañana.
    Arrojaron los polvos Flu de Ron a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor no sin antes, 
    
    llevar bajo el brazo la capa de invisibilidad. 
    
    Aparecieron en "Cruz de León". Un edificio en el centro del valle Godric. Sabían que ese era un 
    
    pueblo poblado de magos y brujas únicamente. Era bastante parecido al Caldero Chorreante. Tenía 
    
    las misma funciones que este salvo que detrás de él no había ningún callejón.
    Pudieron observar que esa sería la parte "restaurant" del edificio. Había dos docenas de magos 
    
    hablando y comiendo a su alrededor. No les dieron importancia y salieron del lugar. Se pusieron 
    
    la capa de invisibilidad. No era común que la mañana después de Halloween, dos alumnos de 
    
    Hogwarts(que quedaba bastante lejos del lugar)aparecieran por Polvos Flu en aquel lugar. 
    
    Pensarían que se habían escapado o algo por el estilo(sabios ja ja)
    Luego de caminar madia hora entre hogares, pudieron ver que cerca de las montañas que había en 
    
    el oeste, se asomaba un umbrío bosque. Supusieron que ese sería el mejor lugar para entrenar. 
    
    Con el cielo lleno de nubes negras, le daba un toque de "alegre y protegido" al bosque.
    - Te juro que si no llega a estar ahí, lo voy a matar- susurró Ron a Hermione refiriéndose a 
    
    Harry, bajo la capa de invisibilidad- Pescaré un resfriado. No me quejo más pero me las pagará 
    
    caro.
    - Harry no tiene la culpa de que nosotros viniéramos a buscarle ¿no te parece? Nosotros 
    
    decidimos venir y tampoco de que llueva... - dijo Hermione.
    - Él sabía y sabe que nos preocupamos por él, obvio que íbamos a venir- le contradijo Ron 
    
    mientras caminaban. Ya estaban bastante cerca y comenzaban a sentir movimiento dentro del 
    
    bosque...
    
    Una vez en el corazón de aquel bosque, Hermione y Ronald empezaron a buscar algún movimiento 
    
    "sobrenatural" dentro del común en un bosque.
    Caminaban entre los árboles. La lluvia ya había parado aunque el cielo continuaba cubierto por 
    
    aquellas nubes oscuras.
    - ¿No sentiste un ruido de voces?- preguntó Hermione tomando el brazo de Ron para detenerlo y 
    
    girándose observando el contorno.
    Ron dejó de moverse al igual que Hermione. Se concentraron en sentir ruido de voces... si, se 
    
    escuchaban. Se acercaban lentamente hacia ellos.
    - Pongámonos la capa invisible- sugirió con rapidez Hermione en un susurro. Ron asintió 
    
    lentamente. La capa los cubrió pero igual decidieron ocultarse detrás de un arbusto, por si 
    
    "ellos" chocaban con Hermione y Ron.
    Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Podían verse las siluetas de dos personas. Solo una 
    
    de ellas hablaba mientras la otra miraba el lugar por donde caminaban.
    - Dicen que hay maldiciones rondando este bosque- dijo una de las dos personas- son todas 
    
    mentiras, pero por eso, nadie del pueblo se acerca a este lugar. Creen que está lleno de 
    
    licántropos y cosas por el estilo. Nunca oí nada que sea menos real aunque hay bestias mágicas 
    
    muy peligrosas.
    - Parece que conoces bien este lugar y el pueblo- Ron y Hermione reconocieron la voz de Harry- 
    
    ¿Viviste alguna vez aquí?
    - No, en realidad no. Pero este último tiempo me la he pasado investigando cosas del lugar- dijo 
    
    el acompañante de Harry. "Segurísimo que es Sean Rilddle" Pensó Ron.
    - ¿Con qué propósito?- preguntó Harry.
    - Averiguaba lugares donde podríamos entrenar en paz, no hay muchos pero este era el mejor- dijo
    
    Sean. Estaban bastante cerca del escondite de Herm y Ron.
    Luego de la explicación, gobernó el silencio. Sean estaba concentrado en unos ruidos provenientes
    
    del norte del bosque mientras Harry observaba su alrededor con determinación. Había algo que lo 
    
    incomodaba, como si sintiera la presencia de Hermione y Ron.
    Sean dejó de caminar y tomó el brazo de Harry, deteniéndolo. Sean miraba fijo un lugar entre los
    
    árboles.
    - Hay algo en el bosque, que no pertenece a este- susurró Sean a Harry- tengamos cuidado.
    - ¿Qué es?- preguntó Harry en un murmullo.
    - No es ningún ser humano- dijo Rilddle, el cual ya había soltado el brazo de Harry.
    - ¿Un animal del lado oscuro?- preguntó Harry.
    - Podría ser, pero no estoy seguro- dijo Sean- mejor alejémonos de aquí, por si acaso... - Sean y
    
    Harry habían estado todo este tiempo a espaldas de Ron y Hermione.
    Sean volvió a emprender su rumbo pero Harry se había quedado mirando entre los arbustos.
    - ¿Es mi imaginación o sentí un movimiento entre ellos? Como si alguien estuviera caminando por 
    
    allí o... pero estoy seguro que las hojas caídas de los árboles hicieron un sonido como de 
    
    pisadas... ¿Acaso sería el viento?- pensó Harry observando todo con determinación.
    - ¡Harry!- gritó Sean que estaba algo más adelantado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿Sucede 
    
    algo?
    - Nada- contestó Harry dándose vuelta y yendo hacia Sean- solo me pareció ver algo, nada más...
    - ¿Algo?- preguntó Sean extrañado y curioso.
    - Nada, solo sentí como si alguien estuviera cerca... pero fue mi imaginación- esto último lo 
    
    agregó al ver la cara de Sean. ¿Había sido su imaginación?
    - ¿Seguro?- preguntó Sean.
    - Sí... 
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    - Por poco nos ve- suspiró Ron apoyándose en un árbol.
    - ¿Por qué no nos tenía que ver?- preguntó Hermione enfadada a Ron.
    - Yo, aunque sea, no tengo ganas de conocer a Sean Rilddle. Además, ¿cómo vas a convencerlo de 
    
    que vuelva a Hogwarts si está en un entrenamiento?
    - Yo no pienso volver a Hogwarts- dijo Hermione con seguridad.
    - Terminarás volviendo... y baja la voz que todavía no están muy lejos- murmuró Ron.
    - Todavía no entiendo como fuiste tan tonto de moverte justo cuando Harry miró los arbustos- se 
    
    quejó Hermione.
    - Un error lo comete cualquiera... pero, no sé. Me daba la impresión que Harry puede ver a través
    
    de las capas invisibles- aseguró Ronald mirando a Hermione a los ojos.
    - Eso es absurdo, nos hubiera visto- dijo Hermione pensando que Ron había perdido la cordura.
    - Pero nunca nos miró directo... ¿entiendes?- preguntó Ron. Hermione lo miró y suspiró.
    - Está bien pero yo no me voy de aquí hasta hablar con Harry y hacerlo entrar en razón- se negó 
    
    Hermione. Esta vez fue Ron quien suspiró con resignación.
    - Bue, me has convencido. ¿Nos separamos para buscarlo?- dijo Ron.
    - Si, haremos más rápido así. Si nos encontramos con Harry o estamos en peligro podríamos lanzar 
    
    unas chispas de color rojo, ¿te parece?- dijo Hermione. Ron asintió- pues, empecemos 
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    Hermione caminaba por el bosque tratando de escuchar pasos o voces a su alrededor. Tenía la 
    
    varita a mano por sí acaso. Ahora que no estaba en compañía de Ron, se sentía insegura. 
    
    ¿Necesitaba a Ron para sentirse segura? No, ¿pero entonces? Estaba realmente confundida, no se 
    
    sentía ella misma. La noticia de ser hija de Voldemort le había afectado muchísimo y había 
    
    contado con el cariño y la seguridad de Harry, quien la había animado la noche de Halloween. Él 
    
    le había ayudado a superar, por el momento, aquella horripilante noticia. Ahora, quería contar 
    
    con la seguridad de Ron... No se decidía ni entendía.
    - ¿A quién quieres, Hermione?- se preguntó a sí misma- Ayer querías a Harry y hoy quieres a Ron, 
    
    ¿Quién te puede entender? Los harás sufrir si no te decides... - se regañó a sí misma. Recordó 
    
    la carta de Harry, los sentimientos de él hacia ella. Se sonrojó. Pero también sabía que Ron 
    
    sentía un gran afecto hacia ella y no era amistad... - decídete, Hermione. ¿Ronald Weasley o 
    
    Harry Potter?
    Tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no había escuchado los pasos que se acercaban hacia 
    
    ella. Al volver a observar el bosque, Hermione los sintió. Tembló... ¿de miedo o de frío? Ambas 
    
    cosas, seguramente. Se quedó paralizada, no podía voltearse. No quería voltearse. ¿Y si al 
    
    voltearse se encontraba con algo horrible...? ¿Y si era su imaginación? ¿Y si era Ron, haciéndole
    
    una broma? ¿Y sí...? Había muchísimas posibilidades y esperaba que fuera Ron, solamente Ron con 
    
    su sonrisa burlona.
    Dejó de sentir los pasos. Pero algo o alguien estaba detrás de ella. Respiró hondo y se dio 
    
    vuelta velozmente. Observó esos ojos verdes, aquella mirada que la enloquecía...
    - Harry... -susurró. Las palabras no le salían y observaba a Harry quien la miraba fijamente- 
    
    Yo... - pero él puso un dedo en sus labios, indicándole que se callara.
    - Herm, no necesito explicaciones ni las quiero- le dijo él y pudo ver una débil sonrisa en sus labios- 
    
    pero debo advertirte que no es bueno no estar atento a los movimientos de un bosque, ¿sabes?- 
    
    Herm le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Dónde está Ron?
    - ¿Cómo sabes qué él está en el bosque?- preguntó Hermione atónita.
    - ¿Crees qué no los vi cuándo estaban ocultos detrás de los arbustos?- dijo Harry con una 
    
    sonrisa- Mejor llámalo, este bosque no es muy seguro... cualquier cosa le puede atacar- 
    
    Hermione asintió intranquila y realizó con la varita unas chispas rojas.
    
    Unos minutos después, Ron apareció corriendo, jadeando, con el corazón en la garganta. Se 
    
    encontró con una Hermione sentada en el pie de un árbol, concentrada en sus pensamientos, y un 
    
    Harry apoyado en un árbol cercano. Ron miró primero a Hermione, quien ahora le sonreía, y luego 
    
    a Harry quien miraba para otro lado, como buscando algo o alguien...
    - ¿Cómo nos pudiste ver si estábamos escondidos detrás de los arbustos y con la capa invisible?-
    
    Preguntó Hermione a Harry para romper el silencio.
    - Los arbustos no sirven de escondite... y la capa invisible tampoco sirve conmigo- dijo Harry 
    
    sin mirarlos y atento a cualquier sonido.
    - ¿La persona que te acompañaba era Sean Riddle?- preguntó lentamente Ron. Harry asintió.
    - ¿Qué es de Voldemort?- preguntó Hermione. Harry posó sus ojos en los de Hermione, ella se 
    
    sonrojó. Ron, al notarlo, pareció enfadarse.
    - Tu tío- dijo Harry volviendo a mirar el bosque. Hermione se quedó con la boca ligeramente 
    
    abierta mientras que Ron se le quedó viendo a Harry.
    - ¿Estás de amigo con el hermano de Voldemort?- preguntó Ron alterado- ¿Estás loco?
    - No sé que tiene de malo... -murmuró Harry.
    - ¿Qué no sabes lo que tiene de malo? ¡Abre los ojos, por favor, Harry! ¡El hermano de tu peor 
    
    enemigo! ¿Crees que es digno de confianza? ¡Seguramente está del bando del Innombrable!- gritó 
    
    Ron enfadado. Harry frunció el entrecejo y se volteo hacia Ron, acercándose hacia él.
    - ¡No sabes lo que dices!- le respondió Harry tratando de no enfadarse.
    - ¡Y tú no te das cuenta de todos los que te engañaron, todos los que tenían tu confianza y la 
    
    utilizaron en tu contra! ¿Qué sabes si Sean no te entregará a Voldemort?- volvió a gritar Ron.
    Hermione no sabía que hacer. La última vez que habían debatido de esa manera era cuando se 
    
    pelearon, dos o tres semanas antes. Esa discusión no los había llevado a nada bueno y ella no 
    
    quería que volviera a suceder. Sin embargo, no sabía que hacer, y tenía miedo a intervenir y 
    
    dañar los sentimientos de alguno de los dos.
    - ¡Cállate, no sabes de lo que hablas! ¡Qué sea hermano de Voldemort no quiere decir qué esté 
    
    de su lado!
    - ¡Dame pruebas de qué él es digno de confianza!- Le dijo Ron furioso. Harry se tranquilizó un 
    
    poco pero siguió observando a Ron con la misma mirada, sin darle respuesta- ¡Él es su Hermano, 
    
    Hermano del Innombrable!
    - Que sea su hermano no tiene nada que ver- le respondió Harry cruzándose de brazos.
    - ¿Cómo qué no tiene nada que ver? ¡Es parte de la familia de él!
    - Entonces, tampoco podría confiar en Hermione- soltó Harry. No quería decirlo pero Ron lo 
    
    había obligado- con el mismo derecho podría no fiarme de Hermione, que es la hija de Voldemort.
    - ¡Pero Hermione es nuestra amiga desde ya siete años!
    - ¿Y? Ella podría ponerse del lado de su padre y utilizar la confianza que le doy, por ser 
    
    amigos desde ya siete años- le contradijo Harry- Conozco muy bien a Sean. No te preocupes, Ron, 
    
    él no me hará nada malo- Ron bajó la mirada y miró de reojo a Hermione.
    Hermione miraba a Harry con los ojos brillantes. Sabía que la confianza que Harry le daba le 
    
    pesaba. Ella también bajó la mirada.
    Por suerte esa pelea había terminado allí pero igualmente, Hermione había temido quedarse sin 
    
    alguno de los dos. Pero ella no pensaba en eso sino, en lo que había estado pensando antes de 
    
    encontrase con Harry en el bosque.
    Los ojos de Harry la enloquecían y cada vez que él posaba sus ojos profundos en los de ella, 
    
    a parte de sentir como si él le leyera el pensamiento, sentía una sacudida en el estómago. Su 
    
    cabello rebelde, el cual nunca se había dejado peinar, le daba un toque juvenil. Los siete años 
    
    que llevaba de amiga con Harry le habían enseñado que su sonrisa expresaba muchas cosas y a 
    
    veces, nadie podía entender su significado. Pero le daba la sensación de que solo ella podía 
    
    saber que indicaban esas sonrisas, eso la hacía sentir especial.
    Ron, en cambio, tenía otros talentos. Capaz discutían más por pavadas, capaz reían más por sus 
    
    idioteces... sus ojos celestes solían derretirla como el hielo en el verano y su cabello rojizo
    
    se confundía a veces con el rubor de sus mejillas al mirarla. Las pecas del muchacho se habían 
    
    hecho notar los últimos años pero le daba un toque de inocencia que podía hasta someter a 
    
    McGonagall (por supuesto, con una buena excusa).
    ¿Quién? ¿Cuál de los dos? Ambos tenían sus ventajas y sus desventajas... ¿qué haría?
    De repente, se sintió fría... un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Unos ojos rojos, 
    
    llenos de maldad, la miraban. Una voz aguda resonaba en sus oídos. No quería escucharla, no 
    
    debía escucharla. Quería someterla a sus ordenes, no cedería, NO. Hermione sintió como si ya 
    
    no fue ella misma y cuando iba a obedecer a la voz, sintió un ruido fuerte muy cerca de ella 
    
    Vio un rayo amarillento delante de ella. Advirtió como si algo chocara contra el piso. El 
    
    gruñido de un animal y alguien que la sacudía, la hizo volver a la realidad. 
    
    PARTE 3
    
    Al abrir los ojos, volvió a ver esos ojos rojos. Pero no eran los mismos que antes, estos tenían
    
    bondad. Pero ella al penas verlos, gritó con fuerza. Estaba asustadísima. Temblaba y estaba 
    
    segura que no era de frío. No reconocía donde se encontraba.
    Volvió a observar los ojos rojos y se dio cuenta que no era Voldemort, como ella creía, sino 
    
    Sean. Él la observaba con preocupación.
    Miró devuelta su alrededor y notó que al lado de Sean, estaba Ron. Estaban en una cueva, en el 
    
    corazón del bosque, y ya parecía ser de noche.
    - ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sean tocándole la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.
    - ¿Qué pasó? Me duele muchísimo la cabeza- dijo Hermione tratando de recordar algo.
    - Menos mal que es solo la cabeza, podría ser peor- suspiró Sean poniéndose de pie (ya que ellos
    
    estaban inclinados. Hermione estaba acostada en el suelo de la cueva)
    - ¿No recuerdas nada?- preguntó Ron mirándola con terror.
    - Pues, algo pero casi nada- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron. No quería desviar su mirada pero 
    
    quería observar el alrededor. Se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba. Al pensarlo, se dio cuenta de 
    
    quien faltaba.
    - ¿Y Harry?- preguntó tratando de ponerse de pie pero Sean le puso una mano en el hombro para 
    
    detenerla.
    - Él está bien, solo que salió a pasear por el bosque... - le informó Sean sonriéndole.
    - ¿Qué pasó?
    - Cuando terminamos de discutir con Harry, él observaba tenso el alrededor y tú tenías una 
    
    mirada perdida... estabas pálida. Me preocupe mucho. Pero cuando me acerque a ti, Harry me 
    
    gritó que me agachara. Lo hice apenas lo escuché y sentí como si algo pasara por arriba mío, 
    
    raspándome la cabeza. Harry se acercó corriendo a ti. Yo me levanté e hice lo mismo. Te habías 
    
    desmayado pero tu brazo izquierdo sangraba. Harry me dijo que me quedara contigo. Él se acercó 
    
    a ese "algo" que me había raspado y me di cuenta que era un Radopole. Al instante apareció Sean
    
    y luego de un tiempo de estar lanzando maleficios, el Radopole desapareció. Luego de eso, me 
    
    desmaye- explicó Ron mirando a Hermione.
    - ¿Un Radopole?- preguntó alterada Hermione- ¡Son como leopardos pero sus colmillos son 
    
    venenosos, sus garras son sumamente filosas y su aliento es mortal! ¿Cómo es que seguimos con 
    
    vida?
    - ¡No me lo preguntes! Pero a ti no te había mordido el Radopole. Sangrabas pero era como si 
    
    te hubieras cortado con vidrio o algo parecido- exclamó Ron.
    Entonces, apareció Harry quien observó un momento a Hermione pero desvió la mirada. Sean, que 
    
    estaba en un lugar apartado de la cueva, se acercó a Harry.
    - ¿Seguro que no quieres que mire la herida del brazo?- le preguntó a Harry excesivamente 
    
    preocupado.
    - No es nada- le contestó Harry negándose.
    - Pero es una herida de Radopole. Sabes que son bestias mortales... ¿y si esa herida tiene 
    
    veneno o...?- se quejó Sean tratando de convencerlo.
    - No- Hermione escuchaba la conversación atenta.
    - ¿Te mordió el Radopole?- preguntó Hermione a Harry afligida.
    - Si pero no es nada...
    - Sean tiene razón, Harry, deja que te revise la herida. ¿Y si tiene un veneno qué actúa 
    
    después de unas horas?- dijo Ron apoyando a Sean. Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba confiando 
    
    en Sean, había dejado la discusión atrás.
    - No, además es solo un raspón... rozó mi brazo. Además, las garras no son venenosas, ¿no?- dijo
    
    Harry seguro. Se dejó caer en uno de los extremos de la cueva, con cansancio. Se llevó una mano 
    
    a la boca, para reprimir un bostezo.
    - Bueno, será mejor que descansemos- dijo Sean todavía mirando a Harry de reojo.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    El sol se asomaba por las montañas que se veían a lo lejos. Era un hermoso amanecer, desprendía
    
    colores preciosos.
    Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Se incorporó lentamente. Sonrió al ver que Ron dormía como un 
    
    tronco a su lado. Miró la cueva y se dio cuenta de que faltaban dos personas: Harry y Sean. 
    
    Se levantó con cuidado, para no despertar a Ronald, estiró los brazos y se dirigió a la salida 
    
    de la cueva.
    Vio a Sean, observando el amanecer con una sonrisa. Se dirigió a él.
    - Buenos días... - dijo Hermione. Sean se volteó y le sonrió.
    - ¿Qué tal has dormido? Creo que no estarás acostumbrada a dormir como lo hicimos- rió Sean.
    - Bien, gracias- sonrió Herm mirando el horizonte, aunque los árboles le dificultaran la vista.
    - Es hermoso, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sean. Hermione asintió.
    - ¿Dónde está Harry? No se halla en la cueva... - preguntó Herm desviando su mirada del 
    
    amanecer.
    - Seguramente caminando- suspiró Sean- me preocupa el "raspón". Pero para mi no es ningún 
    
    raspón. Yo vi como lo atacaba y creo que las garras deben tener algún veneno- dijo Sean con 
    
    preocupación.
    - ¿Y por qué no quiere que la revises?
    - No lo sé, pero me preocupa... - contestó Sean- Será mejor que levantes a tu amigo Ron, 
    
    ¿verdad? Mientras, yo buscaré a Harry...
    Hermione asintió y volvió a entrar en la cueva. Se inclinó donde estaba Ron y le susurro en el 
    
    oído:
    - Vamos, Dormilón, levántate- pero Ron ni se movió. Hermione sonrió mientras lo sacudía. 
    
    Entonces, Ron abrió los ojos soñolientos.
    - ¿Qué pasa, Herm?- preguntó mientras bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos.
    - Que es hora de levantarse, Ronny- le dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba del suelo.
    - Okas- dijo Ron, también levantándose pero más lentamente que Hermione.
    Salieron de la cueva y vieron a Sean, cruzado de brazos, con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando a 
    
    alguien fijamente. Siguieron la mirada de Sean y vieron a Harry, quien no quitaba la vista del 
    
    amanecer.
    - Buenos días- dijo Ron, con voz nerviosa, para romper el silencio. Harry y Sean le devolvieron 
    
    el saludo.
    - ¿Por qué no van los tres a buscar leña mientras yo busco algo que desayunar?- sugirió Sean 
    
    mirándolos. Los tres asintieron y se voltearon hacia el bosque.
    
    - Este bosque parece "espeluznante"- comentó Ron mientras caminaban y recogían ramas de los 
    
    árboles.
    - ¿Y qué te dice qué no lo sea?- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa maligna. Rió de la cara que puso 
    
    Ronald.
    - ¿Sabes? Dumbledore está muy preocupado... deberías haber dicho algo- le dijo Hermione luego 
    
    de pensarlo muchas veces.
    - Era lo mejor- susurró Harry.
    - ¿Pero no crees qué estar aquí es peligroso? A pesar de estar con Sean... - dijo Ronald 
    
    poniéndose del lado de Hermione.
    - Es lo mejor, Ron- dijo Harry desviando la mirada.
    - Pero, Harry...
    - Nada de pero, Herm. Ustedes deben volver a Hogwarts
    - ¿Y Dumbledore, Harry?
    - Por ahora no digan nada, luego se verá.
    - Aunque sea manda cartas, porque nos preocupas, Harry- dijo Hermione acercándose a él.
    - Gracias por hacerlo, Herm- le sonrió Harry. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Volvió a sentir la 
    
    sacudida en su estómago.
    - Pues, volvamos a la cueva, ya tenemos bastante leña y tendríamos que volver al castillo 
    
    antes que noten nuestra ausencia y ingeniarnos para inventar alguna excusa, si lo han hecho- 
    
    dijo Ron mientras sonreía. 
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    - Perfecto- dijo Sean esa tarde- todo está listo, ¿verdad?
    - Así es- dijo Ron.
    - Pero... ¿cómo llegaremos a Hogwarts? No quiero volver a viajar en polvos Flu... - se quejó 
    
    Hermione.
    - Y no lo harás, Herm- dijo Harry- Sean los trasladará a ustedes a la sala común de Gryffindor.
    - ¿Cómo?- preguntaron a la vez Hermione y Ronald. Pero Harry y Sean solo sonrieron.
    - Bue, los dejo para que se despidan- les dijo Sean- Avísenme cuando hayan terminado- y se alejó
    
    del grupo.
    - Te cuidarás, ¿verdad?- le dijo Ron a Harry mientras lo abrazaba.
    - No, me tiraré al río para ahogarme... -rió Harry.
    - Bah, no digas pavadas- dijo Hermione mientras le sonreía y le abrazaba. Ron decidió dejarlos 
    
    un rato solos, así que se alejó silenciosamente de ellos.
    - Lo superarás, Herm- le susurró Harry en el oído mientras continuaban abrazados.
    - No sé como lo haré, Harry- contestó ella temblando.
    - Estoy seguro que Ron te ayudará- dijo Harry mientras se separaba de ella y le sonreía.
    - Pero... Ron no me puede ayudar, no me puede comprender, Harry- dijo Herm desviando la mirada.
    - Si que puede- le aseguró Harry- Si yo puede, él también.
    - Pero tú eres diferente- Hermione dejó soltar unas lagrimas- Puedes entenderme porque ya 
    
    pasaste por algo parecido. Pero Ron solamente puede mirarme apiadándose de mí... ¡Yo odio esa 
    
    mirada!- chilló Herm. Harry la abrazó devuelta pero no dijo nada por unos minutos.
    - Herm... no te pongas así...
    - ¿Cómo quieres qué me ponga?- le contestó Hermione bruscamente- ¡Soy Hija de Lord Voldemort, 
    
    Harry! ¡El asesino de tus padres, tu peor enemigo! ¡Y se supone que yo soy tu mejor amiga!- 
    
    sollozó Hermione.
    - ¿Y a mí que me importa que seas la hija de Voldemort, Hermione? Eres mi amiga desde ya siete 
    
    años, ¡Está bien! Voldemort es mi peor enemigo pero no tú, ¡No dejes que por eso nuestra amistad
    
    acabe aquí, Herm!- Hermione le miró atónita y luego susurro:
    - No puedo, Harry, no puedo soportarlo...
    - SI que puedes y lo sabes bien. Vamos, Hermione, olvídate de tus raíces, ¿te acuerdas de esta 
    
    frase? "Lo que importa es lo que es uno por sí mismo, no importa lo que uno es por nacimiento" 
    
    Esta frase se aplica en ti, Herm- le dijo Harry suavemente- Medítala y encuentra la solución a 
    
    tu llanto, Hermione.
    
    Sean apareció y ambos terminaron la conversación allí. Ron salió detrás de Sean.
    - Hora de que se vayan, muchachos... 
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    Hermione abrió los ojos. Estaba en su habitación. Se incorporó y notó que estaba en camisón. Se
    
    puso la túnica negra de Hogwarts y bajó a la sala común. ¿Habría sido todo un sueño? Por 
    
    supuesto que no...
    Se acercó al grupo de chicos de séptimo curso. Parvati, Lavander, Dean, Seamus, Neville y 
    
    Ronald. No fue un sueño, falta Harrypensó Hermione.
    - ¡Qué sueño te has tomado! ¿Eh, Herm?- dijo Parvati con una sonrisa alegre.
    - ¿Por qué no fuiste al baile?- preguntó Neville a Hermione cuando ella se sentaba al lado de 
    
    Parvati. A veces, le encantaban esas charlas del grupo(las hacían cada fin de semana a la noche)
    
    pero a veces las odiaba por los temas que salían a luz.
    - Me sentía un poco mal, así que creí que sería mejor no ir- dijo Hermione. En parte era verdad.
    - Ah... ¿Y Harry? Es el único que falta- dijo Lavander.
    - Creo que le saltó la fiebre y tuvo que ir a la enfermería- dijo Parvati pensativa- ¡Deberías 
    
    haber visto la cara de Chang cuando se enteró! Ja Ja Ja- rieron burlonas Parvati y Lavender.
    - ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ronald interesado.
    - Harry iba con Cho Chang al baile, ¿no estabas enterado, Ron?- dijo Dean Thomas.
    - Y la pobre se había hecho la ilusión. Sabes que Chang está colada por Harry Potter- rió Parvati.
    - Pero Plahn pareció saltar de la alegría al enterarse de que Harry había caído enfermo y no 
    
    podía bailar con Cho- dijo Seamus con una sonrisa pícara.
    - ¿Phahn?- preguntaron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo con curiosidad.
    - Sí, Cristina Phahn, una chica de tercer curso de Gryffindor. Es la que encabeza el club de 
    
    fans de Harry Potter en Hogwarts- dijo Parvati- Se hacen llamar CFHP ¿No sabías, Herm?
    - ¡Pero si yo nunca vi un club de fans detrás de Harry!- chilló Hermione sorprendida.
    - ¿NUNCA? ¿Estás ciega, Hermione, o es que en vez de ojos tienes escarabajos?- dijo Dean casi 
    
    gritando.
    - Y esas muchachas tienen razones para estar locas por Harry... - suspiró Parvati- se pasan la 
    
    mitad de su vida siguiéndolo y tratando de hablar con él...
    - ¿De qué hablas, Parvati?- preguntó Hermione con los ojos como platos.
    - ¡No me digas que no te diste cuenta!- chilló Parvati
    - ¡Ay, por Dios, Hermione! ¡Dean tiene razón! ¿Qué tienes en vez de ojos?- gritó Lavender
    - ¿Pero de qué hablan?- preguntó Hermione alterada
    - ¿Cómo te resistes a esa sonrisa seductora, Herm? Yo me derrito cada vez que me sonríe.
    - ¿Y esos ojos verdes esmeraldas? ¡Ay, por Dios, Qué ojos!
    - ¿Y ese cabello negro azabache, tan rebelde?
    - ¿Y esa cicatriz tan cool?
    - ¡Jugador estrella de Quidditch!
    - ¡Te envidio tanto, Hermione!- dijo Lavender en un suspiró.
    - ¿De qué me tienes envidia?- preguntó Herm desafiante.
    - ¡Ay! ¡Si que eres ingenua, Hermione!- dijo Lavender negando con la cabeza mientras suspiraba. 
    
    Los cuatro chicos estaban que ardían en furia.
    - ¿Con quién fuiste al baile, Parvati?- Preguntó Neville tratando de cambiar de tema.
    - ¡Me hubiera encantado ir con Harry! En cuarto curso no estaba tan bueno como ahora... pero 
    
    tuve que ir con Dean... - se quejó Parvati.
    - ¡Ay, no sabes lo bien que baila Harry!- chilló Lavander con una sonrisa.
    - ¿Tú cuándo fuiste con él, Lav?- preguntó Dean que parecía reventar de celos.
    - El año pasado, Dean- dijo Lavender con aire soñador.
    - ¿Y en quinto con quién fue Harry? No me acuerdo... - dijo Neville pensativamente.
    - Con Ginny- dijo Ron medio molesto.
    - ¿No creen que Colin es la pareja ideal para Ginny?- dijo Lavender- anteayer, en el baile, eran
    
    pareja... ¡La mejor diría yo!
    - Si- dijeron todos a coro menos Ron.
    - ¿Qué tal te fue con Padma, Ron?- preguntó Parvati interesada.
    - Bastante bien- sonrió Ron un poco sonrojado.
    - Parkinson cada vez está peor- dijo Parvati sacando la lengua y haciendo un gesto de asco- ¡AY!
    
    No niego que Draco Malfoy es un bombón pero la vestimenta de ella y de él era espantosa.
    - ¿Malfoy, un bombón?- chillaron alterados Seamus, Dean y Ronald.
    - ¡Sí! Ay, por Dios, ¡Qué ojos, que mirada! Además, es rubio... - dijo Lavender en un suspiro.
    - ¿QUÉ TE PASA, LAVENDER, ESTÁS LOCA?- Gritó Seamus lleno de furia (y de celos, ja ja)
    - ¡Qué lastima que sea un Slytherin!- suspiró Parvati omitiendo el grito de Seamus.
    - Si... - dijeron Hermione y Lavender sonriendo, siguiendo el juego. Ronald se quedó 
    
    boquiabierto.
    - ¿Tú también, Hermione?- Las tres chicas rieron. Se despidieron de ellos y subieron a su 
    
    habitación corriendo de los chicos.
    - JA JA JA- Parvati se tiró en su cama muriéndose de la risa. Lavender estaba igual y Hermione 
    
    sonreía de oreja a oreja.
    - ¡Son tan tontos!- dijo Lavender- ¡Ellos saben que solo tenemos mirada para ellos! JA JA JA
    - ¿Desde cuándo estás con Seamus, Lav?
    - Cuatro meses
    - ¿Y tú, Par? ¿Con Dean, no?
    - Aja. Hace siete meses- asintió Parvati
    - Eres la única sin pareja, Herm- dijo Lavender mirándola- Con Parvati tenemos nuestras 
    
    dudas... ¿Harry o Ronald?
    - ¿Qué?- dijo Hermione como si no hubiera escuchado.
    - No somos tontas, Herm. Sabemos que te has fijado en Harry y en Ron- dijo Par mirándola 
    
    fijamente.
    - ¿Pero cuál? ¿Cuál de los dos? ¿Quién te gusta, Hermi?- preguntó Lavender con una sonrisa 
    
    pícara. Hermione se puso al rojo vivo.
    - No... ninguno de los dos- respondió tartamudeando del nerviosismo.
    - Bah, se supone que somos tus amigas, Hermi, no les vamos a decir nada- dijo Lavender seriamente.
    - No, no estoy segura. No sé, estoy confundida- dijo Hermione.
    - Vale- dijeron Lav y Par sin creerle. 
    
    Hermione cerró las cortinas de su cama, diciendo que se quería dormir. Pero no era la verdad. 
    
    Quería pensar, meditar. Lavender y Parvati tenían razón. Ella se estaba fijando en Ronald y en 
    
    Harry. Ella se había dado cuenta de los ojos verdes esmeraldas de Harry, de su cabello negro 
    
    azabache rebelde, de su sonrisa "seductora" y de su cicatriz tan cool. También se había fijado 
    
    en Ronald, pero las chicas (Parvati y Lavender) decían que Ron no era guapo y que tenía una 
    
    personalidad bastante desastrosa. Ella no opinaba igual.
    - Yo lo conozco hace ya siete años- pensó Hermione- Conozco cosas de él que nadie más sabe
    
    (excepto Harry) Puede que no sea muy guapo pero su personalidad no es apestosa, como dice 
    
    Parvati. Pero hay algo que yo ignoraba y es el hecho de "Un club de fans de Harry Potter" Las 
    
    chicas tienen carón, es guapísimo y amigable... ¡Jugador de Quidditch! ¿Quién puede resistirse 
    
    a él? Por otro lado, Draco está hecho un bombón, lastima su personalidad.... -suspiró- Y que 
    
    sea Slytherin. Pero, Herm, Dime, ¿Tú no ibas a ir a Slytherin? Si, y ahora sé por que. ¿Te 
    
    imaginas ser la amiga de Draco? JA JA ¿Te imaginas a Ron? JA JA ¿Y Harry? Ese ya no es asunto 
    
    de risa...
    Y con eso en mente, se durmió.
    
    A la mañana siguiente, Ron y Hermione bajaron a desayunar. A primera hora de la mañana tenían 
    
    Transformaciones.
    - ¿Crees que hayan notado nuestra ausencia?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione en un susurro.
    - Espero que no... 
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    - Para el viernes, quiero un ensayo completo sobre las transformaciones humanas. Pueden salir- 
    
    McGonagall ordenó unos papeles que había sobre su escritorio pero recordó algo de repente- 
    
    Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley, vengan por favor- Hermione y Ron se miraron y fueron hacia el 
    
    escritorio, con cierto miedo. Por la mente de Hermione pasaban ciertas excusas que serían 
    
    increíbles- El profesor Dumbledore quiere verlos. Saben donde está el despacho y la contraseña 
    
    de la gárgola así que no debe acompañarlos, ¿verdad?- Minerva estaba seria y los miraba con una 
    
    expresión estricta.
    - No se preocupe profesora, iremos. Adiós- dijo Hermione dándole a Ron un codazo ya que se 
    
    había quedado pasmado. 
    
    Salieron del aula del sexto piso y bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. 
    
    Caminaron hasta el fondo de este y dijeron la contraseña a la gárgola. Subieron la escalera y 
    
    tocaron la puerta. Entraron al despacho.
    Dumbledore se encontraba hablando con Snape en voz altamente baja. Al verlos, ambos callaron y 
    
    Severus se levantó, se despidió del profesor y se marchó del despacho. Dumbledore les indicó 
    
    que tomaran asiento y los miró fijamente.
    - Se preguntaran para que los hice llamar- dijo Dumbledore mirando primero a Ron y luego a 
    
    Hermione- ¿Dónde estuvieron ayer?- Ron tragó saliva silenciosamente mientras Hermione se movía 
    
    con nerviosismo en el asiento- Ayer los hice llamar y me dijeron que no andaban por los pasillos
    
    ni en el Gran Comedor. Seguramente estaban en la sala común, ¿verdad?- Hermione y Ron asintieron
    
    lentamente. Hermione se apresuró ante la pausa de Dumbledore.
    - ¿Hay noticias de Harry, Profesor?
    - Ninguna, Hermione. Por más que lo buscamos no lo hemos encontrado. Espero tener noticias de 
    
    él pronto... Si saben algo, no duden en informarnos- dijo Dumbledore preocupadísimo.
    - Si, profesor- dijo Ronald velozmente mirando a Herm de reojo- ¿Algo más que nos quiera decir?
    - Para nada. Mejor vayan a almorzar, tienes aspecto de no haber amanecido bien, ¿eh, Ronald?- 
    
    rió Dumbledore.
    Al salir del despacho, Ron largó un extenso suspiro de alivio. Por su lado, Herm estaba 
    
    nerviosa. No le veía nada bueno al mentirle al profesor Dumbledore y si ella hubiera contestado 
    
    en lugar de Ron, hubiera dicho toda la verdad. 
    
    Esa noche, Ron se fue a dormir muy temprano, al igual que todos los alumnos de Gryffindor. 
    
    Pero Hermione no estaba incluida en ese "todos". Pensaba en la mentira que le habían dicho a 
    
    Dumbledore...
    "Aunque sea manda cartas, porque nos preocupas, Harry"Esa frase resonó en la mente de Hermione.
    Estaba sentada en una mesa cerca de la chimenea. Con seguridad, tomó un pergamino y una pluma, 
    
    y escribió:
    
    ~ Querido Harry: ~
    ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y Sean? Espero que ambos estén bien. Aquí todo igual. Salvo 
    
    Dumbledore... ¿Ya te he dicho qué está sumamente preocupado? Si no das noticias le va a agarrar
    
    algo. Cuando fuimos este mediodía a su despacho, estaba hablando con Snape de algo muy serio. 
    
    Luego, tuvimos que mentirle porque nos preguntó si teníamos noticias tuyas... si hubiera sido 
    
    por mí, le contaba todo pero Ron se me adelantó. ¿Crees que hemos hecho bien en mentirle al 
    
    Director? ¡Para mi NO!
    Oye, ¿es verdad qué tienes un club de Fans(CFHP)? ¡Yo nunca las vi! Si no fuera 
    
    por Parvati y Lavender no me enteraba... JA JA JA. ¿Sabes qué Cho Chang quedó un poco deprimida 
    
    por el hecho de no haber podido bailar con vos? ¡Lo culpable que me siento!
    Todos los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor(sin contar a Ron y a mí) piensan que 
    
    estás en la enfermería con fiebre. ¡Qué nadie te vaya a hacer una visita! (Reza para que eso no 
    
    suceda) Seguro que la señorita Chang se aparece por ahí dentro de unos días cuando se entere de 
    
    que estás en cama... JA JA JA
    Creo que eso es todo... ah, sí. Mándale saludos a Sean. Pídele su opinión sobre 
    
    eso de Dumbledore. Capaz será mejor que le contemos.
    
    
    Un beso,
    
    
    *Hermione* 
    
    Luego de revisar la carta, fue a su habitación y tomó la capa invisible que tenía en el baúl 
    
    (se la había quedado ella para que Ron no hiciera barbaridades a la noche, aprovechando la capa) 
    
    Luego, bajó devuelta a la sala común y salió de ella. Fue a la pajarería y le entregó la carta a
    
    Hedwig. Sabía que la lechuza blanca encontraría a Harry.
    
    PARTE 4
    
    ¿Seguro que no te duele, Harry?- preguntó Sean. Harry asintió. Ya era de noche y estaban
    
    acostados en la cueva. Sean se caía del cansancio. Se durmió antes que Harry, el cual no 
    
    tenía nada de sueño.
    Por otro lado, Harry mentía en cuanto que no le dolía el brazo. Todo el brazo derecho le ardía
    
    terriblemente pero quería soportarlo. No quería ver su herida pero en la zona de esta, sentía 
    
    un frío interminable. Mejor sería ver que era. Se aseguró que Sean estuviera dormido. 
    
    Con la mano izquierda levantó la manga de la túnica del otro brazo. Miró la herida y cayó 
    
    desmayado al instante. 
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    Sean abrió los ojos con pesadez. Bostezó fuerte, le dolía la cabeza. Observó a sus lados. 
    
    Se alteró al ver que Harry no estaba a su lado. Observó para la salida de la cueva y suspiró
    
    al verlo allí, de espaldas a él.
    
    
    ¡Harry!- dijo Sean levantándose. 
    
    Él se volteó y Sean se quedó pasmado. Unos ojos rojos, llenos de odio, le devolvieron la 
    
    mirada. Pero de repente desaparecieron y sintió como si algo se desplomara en el suelo. 
    
    Corrió hacia allí y vio que Harry se había desmayado. Lo apoyó bien en la cueva. Tocó la 
    
    frente de Harry. Ardía en fiebre.
    
    
    Esto ya no es un juego
    
    Tomó el brazo derecho de Harry y subió la manga de la túnica. En vez de una herida, 
    
    había como un tatuaje. Una serpiente verde y plateada con ojos rojos fríos. Sean pasó su m
    
    ano por "la herida" de Harry. Esta era completamente fría. Al tocarlo, un escalofrío recorrió 
    
    su cuerpo. Eso ya no era un juego. 
    
    Había estado pensando, antes de encontrarse con Harry en el Valle Godric, si él podía 
    
    realmente protegerlo. Había pensado, en cartearse también con Albus Dumbledore y que 
    
    entrenaran en Hogwarts, sería más seguro. Pero él había pensado que podía con Harry... 
    
    ¡Estaba tan equivocado!
    No perdió tiempo y fue a buscar alguna lechuza, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Una lechuza blanca 
    
    entró en la cueva. La reconoció inmediatamente. Era Hedwig, ¡la había visto tantas veces! 
    
    Traía una carta de Hermione. No le dio importancia a la carta y buscó un pergamino y una 
    
    pluma(que tenía en la túnica) Y escribió una carta a Dumbledore lo más rápido que puedo y se 
    
    la entregó a Hedwig, confiando que la lechuza la entregaría lo más rápido posible. 
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    Albus Dumbledore observaba estupefacto una carta que acababa de recibir. La volvió a leer 
    
    lentamente analizando cada parte de ella.
    
    Señor Albus Dumbledore:
    Creo que usted ya estará enterado de la desaparición de un alumno, Harry 
    
    Potter. Yo soy Sean Riddle, creo que Harry ya le comentó sobre mí. Soy el hermano gemelo de 
    
    Tom Marvolo Riddle pero no tengo intenciones de hacerle daño a Harry. Por una cosa del 
    
    destino, mi deber es entrenar a Harry para que el Señor Tenebroso muera (luego le cuento 
    
    los detalles) Por esa razón, desde principios de año, me vengo carteando con Harry. 
    
    Creo que usted tiene comunicado que nos encontramos en el Valle Godric, 
    
    aunque no sabe el lugar exacto. Le escribo para informarle que necesito que venga enseguida.
    
    Es demasiado importante para decirlo en una carta. Estamos en el bosque al que todo llaman 
    
    "monte del mal de ojo" Supongo que sabe donde se encuentra... estaríamos cerca del corazón 
    
    del bosque. 
    
    Atentamente,
    
    
    Sean Riddle
    
    P. D: Venga cuanto antes
     
    
    Si solicitaban si ayuda sería para algo realmente importante, así que Dumbledore guardó la 
    
    carta en el bolsillo de su túnica verde azulada y se dirigió inmediatamente a la chimenea. 
    
    Usando el mismo sistema que Ronald y Hermione, Dumbledore apareció en el Valle Godric...
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    A la mañana siguiente, Ronald bajó a la sala común corriendo. Estaba llegando tarde a 
    
    Pociones y eso no era para relajarse. La sala común estaba desierta. Ronald salió de ella y 
    
    se precipitó hacia las mazmorras de Snape.
    
    
    Al llegar, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban ya acomodados. Pero lo que 
    
    sorprendió a Ron fue que Snape todavía no se encontraba en el aula. Extrañado, se sentó al 
    
    lado de Hermione.
    
    ¿Y Snape?- preguntó el pelirrojo.
    
    
    Ni idea. Es bastante raro, la clase empezó supuestamente hace cinco minutos. ¡Qué raro 
    
    de Snape!- exclamó Hermione sonriendo- ¿Dónde te habías metido? 
    
    Me quedé dormido. ¡Menos mal que Snape no está! Ya esperaba que me restará unos diez 
    
    puntos como mínimo... - suspiró Ron. Herm rió ante eso. 
    
    OH, Weasley se quedó dormido, ¡encima suspiras!- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Ron 
    
    apenas se había dado cuenta que atrás de él estaba Draco Malfoy. 
    
    ¿Por qué está este tonto atrás nuestro?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione quien miraba a 
    
    Malfoy con asco. Se sentó. 
    
    No lo pude evitar- susurró Hermione- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?
    
    OH, yo que venía pacíficamente... Bue, ¿dónde se ha metido Potter? Supongo que también 
    
    se quedó dormido ja ja ja- rió Malfoy con desprecio. 
    
    Cierra tu bocota o te la cierro yo- gruñó Ron.
    
    ¡OH, que miedo que tengo, Weasley!- rió Malfoy- La verdad que sí, te vas a arriesgar a 
    
    dañar al hijo de uno de los grandes miembros del ministerio, ¿no? Sabes que tu padre 
    
    está en la mira. ¿Te vas a arriesgar? Cualquier movimiento en falso y... - pero no 
    
    llegó a terminar cuando Ron ya estaba encima de él.
    Pero como siempre, Ronald tuvo la mala suerte de que justo en ese momento entró Snape a 
    
    la mazmorra.
    
    ¡Weasley! ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor!- gritó Snape. 
    
    Parecía estar muy enfadado. Ron se levantó y se sentó al lado de Hermione nuevamente 
    
    susurrando algo. Draco también se sentó pero levantó la mano con una sonrisa maligna en 
    
    el rostro. 
    
    ¿Qué sucede, señor Malfoy?- preguntó Snape bruscamente. 
    
    Como usted me indicó, profesor, yo revisé que todos los alumnos llegaran en su debido 
    
    momento. Weasley llegó siete minutos tarde y Patil cinco minutos.
    
    Gracias, Señor Malfoy. Se le descontarán doce puntos a Gryffindor y se le subirán diez 
    
    a Slytherin por el buen trabajo del señor Malfoy. Ahora, empecemos la clase.
    
    
    Al terminar la condenada clase, Draco Malfoy le susurró algo a Ron y a Hermione.
    
    
    Esto es solo el principio. Ah, señorita Riddle, será mejor que ande con cuidado. Y vos, 
    
    Weasley, mira bien a tu alrededor.- Se alejó de ellos, antes que alguno pudiera decir 
    
    algo. 
    
    Malfoy sabe que yo... -dejó soltar Hermione pasmada. 
    
    No le des importancia, Herm, es un idiota y lo sabes bien. No le hagas caso- dijo Ron 
    
    mientras salía de la mazmorra- vamos a almorzar que no desayuné- Herm dejó salir una 
    
    débil sonrisa. 
    
    Entraron al Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. 
    
    ¿Te has fijado, Herm?- preguntó Ron cuando se sentaron y se disponía a servirse comida. 
    
    ¿En qué?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad. 
    
    No está Dumbledore- dijo Ron en voz baja. Hermione elevó la vista y se dio cuenta de que
    
    Ron tenía razón, Dumbledore no estaba.
    
    ¿Crees que algo malo sucedió?- preguntó preocupada Hermione.
    
    ¿Por qué habrá llegado tarde Snape a la clase?- cuestionó Ron. 
    
    Hola Herm, Ron, ¿qué tal?- preguntó Parvati sentándose al lado de Hermione. 
    
    Eh, bien- dijo Ron. Lavander se sentó a su lado. 
    
    ¿Vieron que Snape estaba de un mal humor mayor que el de costumbre?- preguntó Dean 
    
    mientras se sentaba al lado de Parvati. Seamus se sentó al lado de Lavander. 
    
    Si, y eso que es difícil- dijo Seamus- ¿Habrá pasado algo? Dumbledore no está y Snape 
    
    está raro...
    
    ¿Y Harry?- preguntó Lavander. 
    
    En la enfermaría- contestó rápidamente Ronald.
    
    Ah, cierto, me había olvidado. ¿Qué es lo que tiene?- dijo Lavander pensativa. 
    
    Eh.. Gripe, una muy fuerte- dijo Hermione nerviosa. Los demás la miraron extrañados pero 
    
    asintieron- mejor será que nos apuremos a llegar a Herbología...
    
    Pero faltan todavía veinte minutos... - se quejó Seamus. 
    
    Pues, es poco- dijo Ron siguiéndole el juego a Hermione- nos vemos luego- se levantaron 
    
    y salieron del Gran Comedor.
    
    No puedo más. ¿A cuantos ya mentimos?- preguntó Hermione mientras caminaban hacia los 
    
    terrenos del castillo. 
    
    A bastantes... - pero no pudo continuar porque se cruzaron con Cho Chang.
    
    Hola chicos, ¿cómo está Harry?- preguntó ella rápidamente al verlos. 
    
    Eh, pues, continua un poco mal... - dijo Hermione lentamente. 
    
    OH, pues, mándenle saludos de mi parte, ¿sí? Que se mejore pronto- dijo Cho. Luego se 
    
    despidió de ellos y se dirigió al comedor. Ron se rompió en carcajadas al ver la cara 
    
    de asco de Hermione.
    
    ¿Quién se cree que es? "Mándenle saludos de mi parte" Segurísimo- dijo Hermione enojada. 
    
    Parece que estás celosa- dijo Ron con una sonrisa de satisfacción.
    
    ¿Yo? Mira quien habla- dijo Hermione para cortar todo. Ronald se quedó callado mientras 
    
    caminaban hacia los invernaderos.
    Cuando llegaron, ya estaban los alumnos de Hufflepuff. La profesora Sprout está en su 
    
    escritorio organizando unos papeles cuando levanto la vista hacia ellos.
    
    Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley, Dumbledore quiere verlos a ambos. Y como es urgente, 
    
    pueden ir en este momento- dijo Sprout. Ambos asintieron y volvieron a salir del aula 
    
    extrañados. 
    
    ¿Qué crees que quiera Dumbledore?- preguntó Ron mientras subían las escaleras hacia el 
    
    despacho.
    
    Ni idea, y espero que no sea para nada malo...
    
    
    Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, se dirigieron hacia el fondo. Dijeron la contraseña a la 
    
    gárgola y subieron al despacho. Tocaron la puerta antes de ingresar.
    Al entrar, quedaron sorprendidísimos al ver a Sean Riddle sentado enfrente de Dumbledore.
    
    
    ¡Sean! ¿Pero que...?- chilló Hermione. 
    
    ¿Cómo andan, muchachos?- preguntó Sean soltando una débil sonrisa. 
    
    Así que lo recuerdan- sonrió Dumbledore. Pero al ver lo nervioso que se había puesto 
    
    Hermione agregó- no se preocupen. No los llamé para retarlos. Solamente, para informarles
    
     de algo importante...
    
    ¿Qué hace en Hogwarts, Sean?- preguntó Ronald.
    
    Es uno de los puntos que Dumbledore quiere aclarar, Ron. 
    
    Empiezo. Sean mando ayer una carta informándome de su paradero y el de Harry. 
    
    Necesitaban mi ayuda. Entonces, me dirigí al valle- dijo Dumbledore.
    Resulta que "la herida" que le hizo el Radopole a Harry, no es cualquiera. Harry está en
    
    la enfermería en este momento... -continuo Sean.
    
    ¿Cómo que no era cualquiera?- preguntó Ron pasmado.
    
    ¿Qué Harry está en la enfermaría?- preguntó Hermione a su vez, preocupada. 
    
    No sabemos que consecuencias tiene "la herida" sobre Harry. Ahora está en la enfermería 
    
    porque arde en fiebre, no es nada de gravedad. Pero seguí tu consejo, Hermione, y le 
    
    escribí a Dumbledore para prevenir- siguió Sean.
    
    ¿Pero por qué la herida que Harry tiene no es una común?- preguntó Ron.
    
    Porque no es una herida- dijo Dumbledore seriamente- Es como un tatuaje, como si fuera 
    
    la marca tenebrosa pero no lo es- Hermione estaba pálida.
    
    ¿Pero cómo...?- empezó a decir Herm. 
    
    No sabemos. No sabemos si tiene algo que ver con Voldemort o no... pero seguramente- dijo
    
    Sean para tratar de calmar a Hermione.
    
    En cuanto Harry recupere el conocimiento les avisaremos. Pero mejor que regresen a 
    
    clase... Si quieres, Hermione, puedes ir a la enfermería a verlo. Pero solamente tú 
    
    tienes permiso para hacerlo- dijo Dumbledore. Ron y Herm asintieron y se retiraron del 
    
    despacho velozmente.
    
    ¿Irás?- preguntó Ron despreocupadamente.
    
    Si, quiero verlo- dijo Hermione- será mejor que regreses a Herbología- Ron asintió y 
    
    se alejó.
    
    Hermione se encaminó hacia al enfermería. Estaba contenta de que Harry estaba nuevamente en 
    
    Hogwarts y seguro al lado de Dumbledore. Pero le preocupaba "la herida". ¿Realmente tendría 
    
    algo que ver con Voldemort? Esperaba que no... 
    
    Al llegar a la enfermería, le pidió permiso a Madam Pomfrey para ver a Harry. Se sentó al 
    
    lado de la cama de Harry y lo observó con determinación.
    Potter estaba un poco pálido, era lo único diferente. Hermione puso su mano en la frente de 
    
    Harry para comprobar su fiebre. Ya no tenía tanta y respiraba normalmente. Herm pasó su mano 
    
    por el cabello del muchacho dulcemente. Todavía continuaba confundida respecto a sus 
    
    sentimientos pero ahora quería estar al lado de Harry. Pudo ver su cicatriz cool(
    
    como había dicho Parvati), más oscura de lo normal. Eso le extrañó. Pero rápidamente se 
    
    desvió de ese pensamiento. Añoraba sus ojos verdes brillantes y su sonrisa "seductora" como 
    
    la llamaban Par y Lav. 
    
    Creo que eres la única chica, Hermione, que no se fijó antes en Harry- pensó ella 
    
    sonriendo- recién este mes te diste cuenta de que él es guapísimo. Todas las chicas de 
    
    Hogwarts ya lo miraban desde principios de año... ¡Qué suerte tienes, Hermione!
    
    Hermione sonrió de satisfacción. Todas las chicas le tenían envidia por ser la mejor amiga de 
    
    "Harry Potter". Además, en ese momento, lo tenía solo para ella. Ninguna de las otras tenía 
    
    acceso a la enfermería para poder verlo, salvo ella.
    Pero ese pensamiento duro poco. Ella no miraba a Harry solamente por la fama que tenía. ¿De 
    
    qué le servía a ella estar en la enfermería con Harry? Ha ella le gustaba más reírse con él o 
    
    hablar animadamente de Quidditch.
    Volvió a pasar su mano por la cara de Harry y sonrió.
    
    
    Me haces falta, Harry- susurró.
    
    
    A altas horas de esa noche, Hermione y Ronald estaban en la sala común hablando de temas sin 
    
    mucha importancia. Hermione estaba empezando a aburrirse así que decidió realizar el trabajo 
    
    de Transformaciones.
    
    
    Adelantaré el trabajo de Transformaciones- dijo Hermione. Se volteó hacia la mochila pero
    
     Ron la detuvo. 
    
    Quiero decirte algo importante que creo que ya sabrás pero me es importante decírtelo- 
    
    murmuró el pelirrojo. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.
    
    ¿Qué sucede, Ron?- preguntó ella con curiosidad. Ron parecía estar muy nervioso, nunca 
    
    lo había visto así. 
    
    Hermione, yo... - Ron no podía seguir, se estaba trabando. Él respiró hondo y trato de 
    
    continuar- Yo siento algo muy especial por ti- luego de decir esto, comenzó a tratar de
    
    explicarse- Creo que es amor... trato de ocultarlo pero no puedo. Simplemente, no puedo-
    
    dijo Ronald mirándola fijamente. El corazón de Ron latía a mil por hora esperando una 
    
    respuesta de parte de Hermione. Pero Hermione no quería creer lo que acababa de escuchar 
    
    o quería que la tierra se la tragara. "¿Ahora que le contesto? Ni siquiera sé como 
    
    hacerlo ni que decirle. Pensará que quiero a Harry pero yo no sé..." Pensaba Hermione 
    
    nerviosa.
    
    Ron, yo... - pero no pudo seguir. Ron la había agarrado de la cintura y atraído hacia él. 
    
    Él le hizo levantar la vista del suelo... Hermione sintió el contacto de sus labios con 
    
    los de Ron.
    
    Ron la besaba con pasión pero Hermione no sabía como racionar. Ella sentía que era muy lindo 
    
    pero no quería que siguiera... pero, ¿cómo separarse sin dañar los sentimientos de él? 
    
    Ronald había dejado de afianzarse a su cintura pero ahora acariciaba su cabello, aún 
    
    besándola sin intento de soltarla. 
    
    Por la mente de Hermione pasaban miles de sentimientos pero quería que terminara. Ya sin 
    
    soportar más, separó a Ron de sí. Él la miró entre sorprendido, dolorido y extrañado. 
    
    Pero Herm dejó soltar unas lagrimas. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y salió corriendo 
    
    camino a la habitación de chicas.
    Entró en ella y se tiró en la cama. 
    
    ¿Por qué, Ron, por qué? ¡Maldición! Ya nada será igual. Y lo peor es que todavía no sé 
    
    cuál de los dos es... al que quiero. ¿Cómo me daré cuenta?- pensó Hermione mientras 
    
    dejaba soltar sus lagrimas- ya sabes como te sentiste al lado de Ron, ¿esperaras a que 
    
    Harry lo haga para saber? Si, eso haré... - pero Hermione sabía que Harry era tímido 
    
    pero ella esperaría a que él se declarara personalmente como lo había hecho Ron aquella 
    
    noche.


	2. Parte 5

**PARTE 5**

Hermione y Ronald se levantaron un poco tarde la siguiente mañana. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Pero como en realidad no tuvieron tiempo, Hermione no se preocupó. Por consecuencia de levantarse tarde, también llegaron tarde a la primera clase de la mañana la cual era Pociones, nuevamente. Pero el profesor Severus Snape todavía no se encontraba cuando llegaron y esta vez no eran cinco minutos sino quince.

Los de Slytherin y Gryffindor ya estaban sentados pero Malfoy se apresuró a insultarlos antes que nadie, aprovechando que el profesor no estaba.  
- OH, ¿otra vez tarde? ¿Tienen en cuenta los puntos para Gryffindor que perderán?- rió Malfoy- Pero no solo eso... ja ja. ¿Y Potter? OH, claro. Como está en las manos de tu padre, Hermione... debe estar en la enfermería- todos miraron extrañados a Malfoy mientras otros mal interpretaron la última frase. Hermione no sabía como contradecir a Malfoy y tampoco Ron sabía como defender a su amiga.  
- Equivocado nuevamente, Malfoy- dijo, para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, una voz detrás de Malfoy. Malfoy, Hermione y Ron miraron a ese alguien que había hablado. Tanto Hermione y Ron tuvieron que contenerse para no gritar y correr hacia él. Malfoy, en cambio, lo miraba con odio.  
- Veo que me has extrañado mucho, Malfoy- dijo Harry Potter con una sonrisa maliciosa- no puedes dejar de hablar de mí...  
- Cállate  
- ¿A cambio de qué?- le enfrentó Harry. Malfoy estaba fuera de sus casillas.  
- Sabes que yo sé lo que ustedes tres ocultan. Sabes que puedo decirlo, que venga "él" y que no la veas más. Sabes que la busca y que si la encuentra, esto termina aquí- dijo Malfoy lleno de odio.  
- Atrévete a decirlo, entonces, si eres tan valiente, Malfoy- le desafió Ron.  
- Por supuesto- sonrió Malfoy- Ella- señaló a Hermione. Todos los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor miraron sorprendidos a Hermione- es hija de... - pero escucharon un golpe seco y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vieron a Draco Malfoy en el suelo, y a Harry con la varita extendida y señalando a Malfoy desafiante.  
- ¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Draco furioso mientras se incorporaba. Harry levanto una ceja y sonrió con malicia.  
- Lo mismo te digo, Drakito- contestó Harry sonriendo maliciosamente.  
- Es que tienes miedo, ¿verdad que sí, Potter? JA JA JA. Si, sabes que ella no es una sangre sucia y que, en cambio, pertenece a una familia de sangre pura- se burló Malfoy. Pero esta vez fue Ron el que salto.  
Sintieron devuelta un golpe seco. Ron le había pegado una piña a Malfoy, el cual estaba en el suelo con la nariz sangrando. Hermione observaba esto pasmada. Harry se apresuró a detener a Ron.  
- No vale la pena, Ron, déjalo- le susurró Harry mientras lo detenía para que no siguiera.  
- Maldito idiota- murmuró Ron- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Ya verás...!- Ron trataba de soltarse de Harry. Malfoy estaba ya de pie y miraba de forma burlona a Ronald mientras Hermione seguía como en shock.  
- Ja Ja. ¡Escuchen todos!- gritó Malfoy a los que se encontraban en el aula- ¡Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo insuficiente, la biblioteca con patas... "la gran sangre sucia" es hija de, nada más ni nada menos, de...!- pero no pudo terminar porque dos profesores ingresaron en la mazmorra.

Todos observaron perplejos a Severus Snape, que entraba como un huracán al aula, y a Dumbledore quien parecía estar en su mejor momento.  
- ¿Qué sucede aquí, señores?- preguntó Snape mirando con odio a Ron, quien ya se había librado de Harry, a Hermione, quien agradecía a Dios que se hubiera aparecido los profesores, a Malfoy, que miraba con desprecio a Dumbledore, y a Harry, quien miraba a Albus y él le miraba fijamente.  
- Acompáñenme a mi despacho- indicó Dumbledore a ver a Malfoy con la nariz sangrando, a Hermione tan pálida y a Ron, quien no sacaba su mirada de odio de Malfoy.

Hermione, Ronald, Harry y Draco salieron de la mazmorra siguiendo a Dumbledore.  
Luego de decir la contraseña, entraron en el despacho del director. Dumbledore les indicó que se sentaran.  
- ¿Se puede saber que sucedió?- preguntó Albus mirando fijamente a Harry.  
Hermione por fin había salido del shock y contó lo sucedido en la mazmorra. Draco se limitaba a murmurar cosas incoherentes.  
Luego de escuchar el relato de Hermione, Dumbledore restó veinte puntos a cada casa y le previno a Draco que si llegara a decir a los estudiantes quien era el "padre" de Hermione, sería sancionado y podría llegar a ser expulsado.  
- Harry, quiero hablar un momento contigo- dijo Albus cuando se disponían a retirarse del despacho y dirigirse a clase.  
- Por supuesto, profesor- dijo Harry dando media vuelta y volviéndose a sentar.  
- Veo que ya te encuentras mejor, mucho mejor que ayer  
- Así es, profesor- sonrió Harry- Ya no tengo fiebre, no me duele la cabeza ni tengo mareos, como ayer. Por eso me dejó salir Madam Pomfrey.  
- Ya veo- asintió Dumbledore- Yo quería hablarte de Sean. Se quedarán en Hogwarts. Entrenaran cerca del Bosque Prohibido, donde nadie se acerca. Supongo que a horas nocturnas, eso luego lo ves con Sean... - Dumbledore meditó un poco antes de hablar- todavía no me puedo creer que sea hermano de Voldemort...  
- No se parece a él... - murmuró Harry.  
- Ya me he dado cuenta. Aunque me tendrás que permitir dudar, Harry. ¿Cómo sé yo si no fue él el que te hizo esa "herida" y te modificó la memoria para que no pudieras decir nada? ¿Cómo sé si no es Voldemort, haciéndose pasar por "un hermano gemelo"?- cuestionó Dumbledore- Pero creo en él y en ti, Harry. Sé que lo conoces desde el verano y que le tienes mucha confianza- Harry asintió sin saber que decir- Ven después de la cena. Quiero hablar de otras cosas pero creo que tendrás que regresar a clase.  
- Si, mejor así. Creo que Snape no me tiene paciencia- sonrió alegremente Harry mientras se ponía de pie. Se despidió del profesor y salió del despacho. Se dirigió a las mazmorras lo más rápido que pudo.

Al ingresar al aula de Snape, pudo ver que había dividido en grupos de a dos al alumnado de Gryffindor y Slytherin.  
- Lo siento, profesor Snape, estaba hablando con el director y... - comenzó a excusarse Harry.  
- No se preocupe, Potter. Siéntese con el señor Malfoy y comience con la poción Sogamina.

A Harry le dio nauseas tener que trabajar con Draco Malfoy pero negársele a Snape era como estar enfrente de Lord Voldemort sin defensa alguna. Así que se sentó al lado de Malfoy no sin antes, maldecir para sus adentros.

- ¿Qué tal tu reunión con el director, Potter?- preguntó Malfoy asegurándose que Snape no escuchara la conversación.  
- No te interesa- dijo Harry comenzando a cortar el ciempiés.  
- OH, que humor de perros, Potter- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿No podemos ponerle onda a la vida?  
- Cállate, Malfoy, y trabaja- susurró Harry.  
- ¿Y ahora qué opinas de la ex sangre sucia?- preguntó Malfoy mientras echaba un polvo amarrillo a la poción. Harry lo miró con odio.  
- Una palabra más, Malfoy, y me encargo de cerrarte la boca- murmuró Harry apretando los puños. Luego, una duda surgió en la mente de Harry- ¿Cómo te enteraste que...?- sin darse cuenta, había soltado la pregunta y Draco lo miraba alegremente.  
- Me dices que me calle y me preguntas para que te conteste, Potter, ¿quién te entiende?- se burló Malfoy- ¿Por qué debo contestarte?  
- OK, no lo hagas- susurró Harry volviendo a la poción. Malfoy se apoyó sobre la mesa y miró a Harry con sus ojos permanentes.  
- Pues, te contestaré, Potter. ¿Sabías que Hermione Granger apareció en medio de la fiesta de Halloween corriendo hacia Dumbledore? Cuando vi que salía del Salón, la seguí. Escuché su conversación con Weasley y me enteré de toda la verdad. Voldemort la busca para destruirla. ¿Sabes lo que gano yo si le digo que "ella" se oculta bajo el nombre de Hermione Granger? ¡Pues, se enterará si no cuidan sus pasos!- dijo Draco en voz sumamente baja  
- ¿Para qué me lo dices?- cuestionó Harry dejando de mirar la poción y fijando sus ojos en los de Malfoy.  
- Tienes la posibilidad, Potter- dijo Malfoy volviéndose a sentar bien y revolviendo el contenido del caldero.  
- ¿De qué tengo la posibilidad, Malfoy?- preguntó Potter sin entender. Malfoy sonrió malignamente.  
- De formar parte del circulo, Potter. De vivir, más bien. Granger no puede vivir, la matarán se una a él o no. Pero tú... si te unes, vives, y sino... - susurró Malfoy. Harry miró a Malfoy con el entrecejo fruncido y volvió a su poción. No cursaron una palabra más en toda la clase.

Para la sorpresa de Harry, Snape los felicitó por la poción que habían realizado y Harry no se pudo sacar de la cabeza las palabras que había dicho: "Excelente poción, señor Potter, señor Malfoy. Hacen una excelente combinación, un excelente grupo. Capaz... si se unieran, llegarían a ser algo..."

- ¡Harry!- gritaron Ron y Hermione cuando salieron del aula. Harry estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta. Se dio vuelta para observar a sus mejores amigos.  
- ¡Estás bien!- exclamó Hermione abrazándolo.  
- Si... - dijo Harry sonriéndole.  
- Oye, ¡si que nos preocupaste! Avisa antes de darnos un susto como estos... - dijo Ron amigablemente. Harry rió.  
- Bah, no fue nada- dijo Harry haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
- ¿Y qué me dices de la bienvenida? Ja Ja. Malfoy no te esperaba- sonrió Ronald.  
- Supongo que no- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y recordando las palabras de Snape. ¿Sería verdad? ¿O lo había dicho solamente porque no supo que decir cuando Malfoy le pidió que le dijera el rendimiento de ambos como equipo? Harry se quedó pensando en eso.  
- Harry, ¿Seguro qué estás bien?- dijo Hermione después de unos minutos tratando de sacarlo del shock.  
- ¿Qué? Ah, si- dijo Harry volviendo a la realidad- si, estoy bien, Herm, solamente que un poco distraído- sonrió alegremente. Ron rió.  
- Siempre lo has estado, Harry- bromeó Ronald- pero yo quiero almorzar. No desayuné para nada.  
- Pues, tú te lo has perdido- dijo Harry sonriéndole burlón.  
- ¿Ya estabas en el desayuno?- preguntó Hermione extrañada.  
- Pues... más o menos. Me pasé para comer algo mientras corría para Pociones- sonrió Harry- pero cuando vi todo el alboroto supe que algo paso con Malfoy.  
- Hablando de Malfoy, ¿De qué te hablaba en la clase?- preguntó Hermione interesada  
- ¿Y Snape?- cuestionó Ron- vi que les hablaba al final de la clase.  
- Eh, de nada importante- susurró Harry cuando se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione iba a volver a preguntar cuando aparecieron Seamus, Dean, Parvati y Lavander.  
- Hola chicos, ¿qué tal? ¿Ya estás mejor, Harry?- preguntó Parvati.  
- Creo que si estaba mejor, empeoró por estar dos horas con Draco Malfoy de compañero- rió Dean.  
- Bah, no le hagas caso... ¿ya te has recuperado, Harry?- preguntó Lavander omitiendo el comentario de Thomas.  
- Si, gracias por preguntar, Lavander- sonrió Harry.  
- ¡Deberías haber visto la cara de Chang!- exclamó Parvati sonriendo burlona- ¡Creo que le fue un golpe bajo enterarse que no iba a bailar contigo, Harry!  
- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Harry sin mucho interés.  
- Por supuesto, Potter- dijo detrás de ellos una voz que arrastraba palabras- ¿Cómo no decepcionarse? Pero yo, si fuera Chang, haría una fiesta por ello- todos los de la mesa voltearon y se encontraron con el pálido rostro de Malfoy que estaba iluminado por su sonrisa burlona.  
- Lárgate, Malfoy- dijo Seamus mientras bostezaba.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque molestas, Malfoy, y cuando queremos comer en paz, llegas tú y arruinas todo- dijo Hermione con voz de superioridad. Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada y Harry recordó lo que Malfoy le había dicho: "Voldemort la busca para destruirla. ¿Sabes lo que gano yo si le digo que "ella" se oculta bajo el nombre de Hermione Granger?"  
- Mejor que te calles... ¿Cómo debo decirte: Granger o...?- comenzó Malfoy pero fue interrumpido por Harry.  
- Hartas, Malfoy. ¿Qué tienes contra nosotros? Yo entiendo que Gryffindor y Slytherin no se lleven muy bien pero... ¡Qué ganas que tienes de molestar! Si nos ves en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, ¿para qué molestarnos ahora si tienes una hora completa para hacerlo?  
- Buen punto, Potter- sonrió Malfoy de forma maliciosa- pero solo está vez... - luego movió lentamente los labios sin articular ningún sonido. Pero Harry entendió lo que dijo: "Cuida a la ex sangre sucia... si continua así, él no tendrá piedad..."  
- Vete, Malfoy- murmuró Harry volviendo a su plato. Draco sonrió sabiendo que Potter había entendido lo que "dijo" y se retiró del Comedor.  
- ¿Qué dijo al final?- preguntó Ron a Harry con curiosidad. Pero Harry no contestó.  
- Será mejor que vayamos yendo hacia Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas- sugirió Seamus para decir algo. Todos los demás asintieron y se dirigieron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, para encontrarse con Hagrid.

Al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, pudieron contemplar a "sus queridos compañeros de Slytherin" entre los que se encontraba Malfoy. Sin embargo, no le dieron importancia y caminaron hacia Hagrid, él cual los esperaba completamente alegre.  
- ¿Ya estamos todos?- preguntó alegremente Rubeus- Pues... primero explicaré algo.  
- Hoy veremos a unas criaturas fascinantes: los fénix. A ver, ¿quién me puede decir lo especial de los fénix?- inmediatamente, la mano de Hermione se elevó junto con la de otros estudiantes, en los que se encontraba Harry. Hagrid miró sonriente a Hermione.  
- Los muggles pensaban que los fénix eran aves legendarias. En la mitología del antiguo Egipto, el ave fénix representaba el Sol, que muere por la noche y renace por la mañana. La tradición cristiana primitiva adoptaba al ave fénix como símbolo a la vez de la inmortalidad y de la resurrección. Los fénix pueden transportar cargas sumamente pesadas y sus lagrimas tienen poderes curativos. Son excesivamente fieles. Cuando les llega el momento de morir, se prenden fuego y reviven de sus cenizas.  
- Excelente, como siempre, Hermione. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora escuchen con atención. Nos pondremos en grupos de cuatro y, durante unas cuantas semanas, estudiaremos y cuidaremos a un fénix. ¿Entendido?- dijo Rubeus observándolos sin dejar de sonreír. La clase asintió con entusiasmo.

Hubo muchos problemas cuando tuvieron que dividirse en grupos. Parvati, Lavender, Dean y Seamus se habían unido inmediatamente. Neville no había asistido a la clase (anda a saber que le habrá pasado) Así que al final, Harry, Ronald y Hermione tuvieron de compañero a Draco Malfoy (¿a quién más, sino?) El trío no dejó de maldecir a Malfoy para sus adentros (¿y por qué no un poco para el exterior?)

A la hora de elegir un fénix, fue bastante fácil. Velozmente, Harry, Hermione y Ron tomaron uno sin tomar en cuanta la opinión de Malfoy sobre el color que había elegido. El fénix era de color escarlata y en la punta de las alas, dorado (pobre Drakito, cuatro Gryffindors...) Tenía unos redondos ojos de un escarlata potente, muy brillantes. Hasta sus garras eran doradas. No era muy grande, debería tener un mes desde su nacimiento como máximo. Su pico era dorado y afilado.  
Lo primero que les indicó Hagrid era que debían ponerle un nombre al fénix.  
- ¡Un nombre! ¿Cómo le podemos poner?- chilló Hermione mirando al resto del grupo y al fénix.  
- Mm, buena pregunta, Hermione, buena pregunta... ¿crees que sé la respuesta?- bromeó Ronald.  
- No estamos para burlas, Weasley, pensemos un nombre para este estúpido animal y ya- dijo de mal humor Malfoy.  
- ¡Qué buena onda, Draco!- dijo Ron con una sonrisa alegre- Nosotros también estamos muy contentos de estar contigo pero tampoco es para andar de tan buen humor, ¡nos alegras la vida!  
- Ya, ya- dijo Harry para terminar con el tema- pensemos un nombre y basta.  
- ¿Qué les parece Giltred?- sugirió Hermione.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Malfoy mirándola.  
- Gilt (dorado) - red (rojo), ¿no?- explicó Herm- y como ese es el color del fénix... - Draco gruñó.  
- Es una posibilidad- dijo Ron- ¿Alguna más?  
- Con toda razón también se le puede poner Phoenix- dijo Draco.  
- No tendría gracia. Si es un fénix y le pones de nombre Fénix... - razonó Harry- el de Hermione no está nada mal...  
- Pero hay mejores- dijo Ron- solamente hay que pensar...  
- Ese es el problema, Weasley- dijo Malfoy sonriendo- ¿Desde cuándo ustedes piensan?  
- ¡Mira quien habla, Malfoy! ¿Sabes contar dos más dos?- se burló Ron- Pues, pensando en un nombre... ¿qué les parece Redquill o Quillred?  
- ¿Quirrell?- rió Hermione.  
- ¡NO! Yo me refería a pluma roja... pero, hay que ver como suena mejor, ¿no?- se quejó Ronald de las carcajadas de los otros tres. El fénix los miraba.  
- ¿Qué les parece este: Focuavis?- preguntó Hermione pensativamente.  
- ¿Y de dónde lo sacaste?- preguntó Malfoy.  
- Focu significa fuego en latín y avis, en latín, ave.  
- No está mal... - opinó Ronald.  
- No pienso estar toda la clase buscando un estúpido nombre- se quejó Draco- apuesto a que toda la clase ya tiene un nombre- Hermione le miró desafiante y se volteó hacia Parvati.  
- ¡Eh, Par!- Ella se dio vuelta.  
- ¿Qué sucede, Her?  
- ¿Ya encontraron un nombre para tu fénix?  
- No... no se nos ocurre nada. Pero según Hagrid, no debemos hablarle al fénix de un nombre hasta que no sea el original. Dean se le pasa diciendo como se llama (dice que se parece mucho a un loro por los diferentes colores). ¿Crees que el fénix piense que Dean es su nombre?- Seamus, que estaba escuchando, le habló al fénix.  
- Hola, Dean, ¿qué tal?  
- ¡No insultes al fénix, Finnigan!- chilló Lavander alegremente. Todos rieron.  
- Pues, el caso es que no tienen un nombre- dijo Hermione volviendo al grupo. Por allí pasaba Hagrid que les sonrió.  
- ¿Qué tal, chicos? ¿Ya encontraron un nombre, verdad?  
- Estamos en eso, Hagrid- dijo Ron mirando al fénix.  
- ¿Todavía no encontraron ninguno?  
- No, es que mucho no nos agradan los que salen- dijo Draco tratando de parecer amable.  
- Pues, decídanse y díganle al fénix su nombre- el gigante acarició al ave.  
- ¿Crees que nos entenderá?- cuestionó Hermione.  
- Mm, en realidad no. Solamente entienden a los que hablan su idioma y... son muy pocos. Pero entienden un poco el idioma humano.  
- ¿Quiénes hablan el idioma de los fénix?- preguntó Ronald con curiosidad.  
- Un ejemplo sería el profesor Dumbledore  
- ¿Dumbledore habla con los fénix?- preguntaron sorprendidos los cuatro.  
- Pues, con Fawkes sí. El caso es que es muy raro encontrar a alguien que hable ese idioma. Y no se aprende y si lo haces, tardas años- y se alejó del grupo.  
- Pongámosle Giltred. Suena bien- dijo Ronald- terminemos con esto. Se supone que cuando le digamos el nombre tendrá que hacer algún movimiento o algo...  
- OK. A ver... - Hermione y Ron trataban una y otra vez que el fénix les hiciera caso. Draco, al ver que no lograban nada, también lo intentó sin lograrlo. Harry, por otra parte, le parecía ver algo extraño cerca del bosque prohibido... ¿qué era? Tenía forma de...  
- ¡Harry! ¿Puedes ayudarnos?- preguntó Ron al notar que Potter estaba en otra cosa. Harry miró primero a Ronald y luego al fénix.  
- ¿Cuál es el problema?- Draco gruñó ante la pregunta.  
- Que el fénix no reconoce su nombre o no le gusta... - explicó Malfoy con aburrimiento. Harry levantó las cejas.  
- ¿Pude ser tan difícil?  
- ¿Por qué no lo intentas?- dijo Ron empezando a enfadarse.  
- OK- Harry miró al fénix. Giltred lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos escarlatas- Muy bien, fénix, tu nombre es Giltred, ¿te gusta?- para la sorpresa de todos, el fénix movió las alas con entusiasmo y se posó en el hombro de Harry- Guau, que difícil- se burló Harry de los otros tres que lo miraban boquiabiertos.  
Hagrid elevó la voz para hablar con la clase.  
- La clase de hoy ha concluido. Uno de los integrantes del grupo estará a cargo del fénix hasta la siguiente clase. Ustedes decidan quien será el primero.  
Tanto Hermione como Draco querían el fénix. Ronald trataba de convencer a Malfoy de que Hermione era la adecuada para el cargo. Sabría como tratarlo.  
- Si me permiten la palabra- dijo Harry sobre el griterío que estaban ocasionando ellos tres. Sus tres compañeros lo miraron. Giltred estaba cómodamente en el hombro de Harry- Decidan pero no griten tanto y que sea rápido, faltan quince minutos para Transformaciones. Lamentablemente, también damos esa materia con Slytherin- pero sus tres amigos estaban muy sorprendidos al ver la confianza que el fénix le había tomado a Potter. Hermione, con media sonrisa dirigía a Malfoy y a Weasley, le dijo a Harry:  
- Estás a cargo del fénix, Harry  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry mirándola.  
- Fíjate. Giltred te obedeció con todo lo del nombre, cosa que no hizo con nosotros, y ahora te tomó confianza. Creo que eres el indicado- sugirió Hermione. Ronald y Malfoy asintieron aunque este último, de mala gana.  
- Yo no tengo problema pero...  
- Entonces, terminamos con esto. Quiero ir a buscar mis libros de Transformaciones- lo interrumpió Ronald- nos vemos luego- y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo. Hermione se alejó, diciendo que quería hablar con Hagrid y Malfoy simplemente desapareció de la vista de Potter.  
- Nos han dejado- dijo Harry al fénix alegremente- será mejor que te lleve a mi habitación. Dudo que McGonagall quiera un fénix en su clase.  
El fénix, que seguía posado sobre el hombro de Harry, volvió a mover las alas. En poco tiempo, Giltred estaba en una percha detrás de la puerta. Harry agarró sus libros de Transformaciones y se "despidió" del fénix.

Salió corriendo en dirección al aula de Minerva. Llegó justo cuando tocó la campana. Se sentó en el lugar que le había reservado Ronald aunque momentos después se tuvieron que separar. McGonagall quería que trabajaran en grupos de dos y cada uno con un compañero de la casa contraria. Pero al ver que no lograban ubicarse, la profesora los acomodó a su gusto. Harry, nuevamente y desgraciadamente, le tocó con Malfoy. Ronald con Crabe y Hermione con Parkinson.  
- Esto es el colmo- dijo Draco sentándose al lado de Harry- ya van tres clases que tengo que trabajar contigo. ¡Maldición!  
- ¿Y vos crees que yo estoy contento?- dijo Harry mirándolo con odio- ¡Nunca estuve tan contento!- dijo sarcásticamente.  
- OK. Trabajemos y ya- luego de una hora de estar trabajando en silencio, Malfoy volvió a hablar.  
- ¿Has pensando en lo que dijo Snape?- preguntó interesado.  
- ¿Con fin lo preguntas?- preguntó Harry extrañado. Malfoy se encogió de hombros y le reclamó una respuesta- Puras tonterías  
- ¿Eso crees?- preguntó Draco sonriendo malignamente- ¿y si fueran verdad? ¿Cómo sabes que son tonterías?  
- Malfoy, sabes perfectamente que nosotros dos somos como perro y gato. Desde el principio nos llevamos mal y ahora quieres que se olvide todo, y que hablemos como dos grandes amigos- dijo Harry- Agradece que te hable de forma amable sin insultos.  
- Harry, te hago una propuesta. No pido que olvidemos todo sino una tregua temporal a ver que tan buenos amigos podríamos ser, ¿no?- Harry lo miró sorprendido.  
- ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Estás enfermo? ¡Draco Malfoy pidiéndome una especie de perdón!- exclamó Harry en burla- dime razones por las que debo hacerlo- Malfoy sonrió.  
- Tu amiga ex sangre sucia estará a salvo y... obtendremos muchos beneficios  
- ¿Y para que quiero yo beneficios? Estoy muy bien así.  
- Sabes que no- le contradijo Draco. Su mirada se fijo en el brazo derecho de Potter y luego sonrió- ¿no te duele, Potter?- Harry se quedó pasmado. Luego de eso, empezó a sentir un mínimo dolor en el brazo. Miró a Malfoy con odio.  
- OK, acepto tu propuesta pero que conste que en cuanto algo raro suceda, esto se acaba aquí- aceptó Harry. El dolor del brazo aumentó.

Durante la hora siguiente, nada importante ocurrió. Draco y Harry trataban de no insultarse y hablar normal mientras que el dolor de la "herida" cada vez era más potente. Hermione y Ronald no dejaban de mirar a Potter de reojo. Lo veían muy extraño. Estaba algo pálido y un brillo extraño circulaba por sus ojos.

La clase terminó. Recogieron sus cosas y salieron del aula. Draco se despidió de Harry con una sonrisa burlona mientras Harry le sonreía alegremente. ¡Por unos gloriosos días no se cruzaría con ese maldito Slytherin!  
- ¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó Ronald.  
- Si- asintió Harry con aburrimiento.  
- Bue, ya terminaron las clases, ¿no? Vayamos a cenar y luego a la biblioteca- sugirió Hermione.  
- Luego de cenar tengo que ver al director- informó Harry.  
- ¿De que te hablo a la mañana?- preguntó Ron con interés.  
- Bah, solamente detalles. No tenía mucho tiempo- contestó Harry mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione pensó en cambiar de tema.  
- Se acerca Navidad. ¿Qué piensan hacer?- preguntó alegremente.  
- Creo que estas vacaciones no podré estar en Hogwarts. Mi familia quiere pasar la navidad en Egipto y quieren que vaya junto con Ginny- informó Ron sin ánimos.  
- Yo igual que siempre- dijo Harry sirviéndose papas en el plato- ¿y tú, Hermione?  
- No sé si me voy a quedar o no, Harry. Aunque quiero quedarme para hacerte compañía...  
- Si quieres ir con tus "padres", no tengo problema, Herm- le interrumpió Harry sonriendo- ve y pásala con tus padres.  
- Pero... ¿y tú, qué harás?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo sus mejores amigos. Harry hizo un gesto de no darle importancia.  
- Agradezco poder pasar las fiestas aquí y no con los Dursley- dijo lentamente. Sus amigos se miraron pero no dijeron nada- pasar una navidad sólo no tendrá ni una mínima importancia.  
- ¿Seguro?  
- Si- Harry alejó el plato de él. Había perdido el apetito nuevamente. No era la primera vez que apartaba el plato. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a sus amigos- iré a ver a Dumbledore- pero Hermione lo detuvo.  
- ¿No comes más? Vamos, Harry, necesitas recuperarte... estás un poco pálido.  
- No tiene importancia y he perdido todo el apetito- luego de esto, se alejó de la mesa Gryffindor, salió del Gran Comedor, se dirigió al segundo piso y le dijo la contraseña a la gárgola.

Al entrar al despacho, se encontró con Albus quien lo estaba esperando. Lo observó con sus ojos penetrantes, examinándolo.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?- preguntó Albus al verlo pálido.  
- Si, profesor- asintió tomando asiento- ¿de qué quería hablarme?  
- Creo que no sabes toda la verdad exactamente sobre tu pasado. Hay cosas que no sabes... - Dumbledore observó a Harry un momento antes de continuar- no conoces todos tus secretos como Heredero de Gryffindor- Harry no supo que decir así que asintió- la marca del fénix que tienes en el brazo izquierdo está vinculada bastante con Gryffindor. Esa marca no la tienes desde que conoces a Sean sino desde que cumpliste diecisiete años y tus poderes de Gryffindor empezaron a notarse. Pero como fue el mismo día, te confundiste.  
- ¿Por qué Sean también tiene la marca, entonces?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
- Porque él está destinado a enseñarte tus poderes y también a protegerte. Todos los que están para eso tienen la marca- Harry se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta- Sirius, Remus y yo seríamos los restantes. Solamente unas pocas personas. En realidad, son las personas que tus padres tuvieron mayor aprecio. Todas las demás son para proteger a la comunidad Mágica. Habrás escuchado de la Orden del Fénix, ¿no?- Harry asintió- pues, somos nosotros.  
- ¿Y todo eso para protegerme? ¿Qué tengo que soy tan especial?  
- Todo esto empezó con la primera predicción de Trelawney. Te la diría pero no me la acuerdo completa. En cuanto encuentre el pergamino donde la escribí, te la diré- contestó Dumbledore.  
- ¿Qué poderes tengo como Heredero de Gryffindor?  
- Los irás viendo con Sean, Harry. Pero te aseguro que te sorprenderás- sonrió alegremente el director.  
- Muy bien, ahora te hablaré de tu horario de entrenamiento. Será cada día (incluido el sábado) a las doce y media de la noche. Si alguno de los días estás muy cansado, avísale a Sean. No es necesario que te esfuerces de más- dijo Albus seriamente- si estás dispuesto, podrías empezar hoy- Harry sonrió, lleno de entusiasmo.  


Dos horas después, se encontraba a mitad del Bosque Prohibido acompañado de Sean. Él tenía un frasco en la mano. El contenido de este era un azul grisáceo.  
- ¿Seguro que estás con las energías puestas, Harry?- preguntó animadamente Riddle. Potter asintió.  
- Practicaremos hacerte animago- Harry lo escuchó pero no lo creyó.  
- ¿Animago?- preguntó alterado y animado a la vez.  
- Así es. Tienes el poder de ejecutar hechizos en tu forma animaga pero desgraciadamente solamente sirve con un animal- dijo Sean- El león. Así que ese será tu animal a pesar que quieras ser un ciervo- Harry asintió, un poco deprimido.  
- Para ser una animago hay que acostumbrarse a serlo. Por esa razón, existen Pociones animagas que son para que, temporalmente(días o semanas), tengas la habilidad de serlo. Una vez acostumbrado, te transformas sin necesidad de la poción- explicó Sean.  
- ¿Pociones animagas?- preguntó Harry.  
- Si, la poción Sogamina y la poción Gomania son las únicas pociones que sirvan para esto. Aunque la más utilizada es la Sogamina.  
- ¿Sogamina?- preguntó Harry. Le sonaba bastante... ¿de dónde lo había oído? ¡Pociones, la Clase de Pociones!  
- ¡En pociones practicamos esa poción!- exclamó Harry.  
- La poción es ilegal, por supuesto. Ah, sí. Le pedí a Dumbledore la poción, aunque sea una. Y como el Ministerio también quería la poción... pues, seguro que se las puso a ustedes, los de séptimo, para que Snape no tenga que hacer todo- Explicó Sean.

Sean le dio el frasco y le indicó que tomara un poco del contenido. Al tomarlo, Harry no sintió nada extraño y le preguntó el por qué a Sean.  
- No te preocupes. El dolor se siente después. Ahora concéntrate en ser un león. Tendrás que despejar todos tus problemas para lograrlo, Harry.

Harry suspiró. ¿Cómo sacarse los problemas de encima? Las palabras de Malfoy y de Snape no dejaban de retumbarle en la cabeza. La preocupación por Hermione... Hermione, no se había puesto a pensar en ella. ¿Qué opinaría sobre...? Pero Harry se dio cuenta que no era ni el lugar ni el momento para pensar en eso. Se concentró, como Sean le había indicado.  
Cerró los ojos y, pensó en la forma y características que tenía ser un león. A pesar de su esfuerzo, no logró nada.  
Volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez con más intensidad que antes y sin distraerse con nada. Concentrado en eso.  
La cabeza le empezó a dolor con potencia y una sacudida dio vuelta su estómago. Ahora entendía a lo que Sean llamaba dolor. Un calor pasó por cada parte de su cuerpo y al abrir los ojos... ¡qué extraña sensación! _Se había transformado en león._

Sean observó sonriente al león que tenía enfrente de sí. El león tenía un cuerpo musculoso y largo, con extremidades relativamente cortas y cabeza grande. La longitud del animal era de 1,7 m más o menos, sin incluir la cola que medía 90 cm de largo. La cabeza y el cuello estaban cubiertos por una melena castaña clara. Lo único que te daba indicio que el animal que tenías enfrente era un animago eran los ojos. Parecían ser castaños oscuros pero, de un momento a otro, cambiaban y aparentaban ser verdes brillantes.  
¾ Excelente, Harry. Creo que estarás realmente cansado. No es fácil transformarse por primera vez... - pero al ver que el león negaba con la cabeza, entendió que quería continuar con el entrenamiento- Bueno, si tú lo dices...  
¾ Para realizar magia en tu forma animaga deberás pensar que la varita la tienes en las garras o intentar hacerlo con la vista (un poco difícil pero con entrenamiento...) Trata de hacer un simple lumos, moviendo la pata en forma de luna (el símbolo del lumos)

Luego de estar quince minutos intentando, dando vueltas la pata y tratando de concentrarse en la forma de una luna, un pequeño destello iluminó por unos instantes el alrededor.  
Sean le indicó a Harry que por ser la primera vez que lo intentaban había logrado bastante y que volviera a la forma humana (simplemente pensándolo bastaba)

Luego de volver a ser "humano", Harry se dio cuenta del cansancio que tenía. Sean le dijo que la poción que tomó serviría cinco días más pero que sino fuera para el entrenamiento, no probara transformarse y que tampoco le contara a nadie sobre que estaba entrenando para ser animago.  
Después de despedirse de Riddle, Harry emprendió camino hacia el castillo, principalmente, hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.  
Para la sorpresa de Harry, no se cruzó ni con el celador Filch ni con su gata, la Sra. Norris. Al igual que no se tropezó con ningún profesor.  
Al llegar al dormitorio, se tendió en la cama, los párpados le pesaban. Vio a Giltred a su lado, volando, dándole una especie de bienvenida. Harry le sonrió al fénix.  
- ¡Qué día, Giltred! No soportaré otro como este- susurró acariciando la cabeza del fénix.  
- Lo entiendo, Harry Potter, luego de un día tan largo... - Harry se quedó boquiabierto mirando a Giltred. El fénix, al mover el pico, _había hablado_ y, sobre todo, _había entendido_ lo que había dicho él antes.  
- Hay dos posibilidades- murmuró Harry asombradísimo- o Giltred habla el idioma humano o yo hablo...  
- El idioma de los fénix- escuchó Harry que el fénix decía afirmando la segunda posibilidad. Estuvo apunto de gritar de la sorpresa.  
¿Ahora hablaba el idioma fénix? ¡En semejantes problemas que se había envuelto! Primero todo lo de Hermione, segundo Sean, ahora lo de ser un animago y... _hablar fénix._  
Por más que trató, el sueño lo venció, quedando rendido sobre la cama.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer mis ficts! Sé que no son gran cosa pero trato de hacer lo que puedo. A decir verdad, soy principiante en ff.net y medio que al principio no entendía NADA. Luego, averigué como hacer un mejor formato y agregar capítulos. Pero una vez publicados los ficts me dio vagancia tener que dividirlos en caps... y todo eso!!! Sobre todo HP y la Academia Prakigam. ¿Cómo hago para dividir 45 capítulos? Tendría que tener una gran paciencia y les juro que no la tengo!!!! JA JA. Así que... SORRY pero tendrán que leerlo como está expuesto. Sé que da un poco de... "vagancia" leer 113 páginas en un tiempo limite como es la Internet pero yo tengo una sugerencia. Pueden guardar el fict en el disco rígido y, luego lo leen tranquilitos y cuando tengan tiempo. Se los digo porque yo lo hago!!! JA JA.:D Y a los que escriben ficts, HA (www.harryargentino.com) es un excelente lugar para publicar ficts de Harry Potter. ¡¡¡De allí vengo yo!!! Y Germán, el web master, es re buena onda... así que bueno... ¡Mandenle sus ficts que él lo recibe con mucho gusto! (He de añadir que HA tiene más de 1000 ficts!!! Muchísimo para ser una página web) **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Thanks: Juli3ta, Briseis Ryddle, Lis*Jade-Lavigne, J.N.H!!!! Aquí tienen más para leer!!!**

**Bueno... creo que ya está todo... ¡AH! ¿Cómo opinan qué es este fict: H/R o H/Hr? Pues... ¡Yo lo sé pero no lo pienso decir hasta el final! JA JA JA. Quiero saber que aparenta ser... (Creo que las H/Hr me matarán por la parte 4, como saben, en los demás ficts soy H/Hr 100%. ¿Lo seré en este también? I don´t know!!!) **

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo... Reviews, Plissss!!!!! **

***Parvati***


	3. Parte 6

**PARTE 6**

- Escuche, Señor Potter, no tengo toda la mañana para estar despertándote- dijo el pelirrojo a la mañana siguiente- si tú te pasaste toda la noche fue de la cama, no es mi culpa. Así que hazme el favor de levantarte.  
- OK, OK- murmuró Harry. Se caía del sueño. En realidad si había dormido pero las energías usadas en el entrenamiento todavía no se habían recuperado- y NO estuve toda la noche despierto y caminando por Hogwarts- le contradijo Harry mientras se vestía.  
- Ya me contarás después, Señor Potter- dijo Ron imitando la voz de Snape- ¡Pero apúrate que Hermione nos matará a ambos si llegamos tarde a Historia de la Magia!  
- ¿Historia de la Magia?- gimió Harry.  
- ¿Todavía no te sabes el horario?- preguntó Ronald burlón- falta una semana para navidad y no te sabes el horario... ¡Madre mía!  
- Pero recuerda que unos días no estuve en el castillo y, aparte... - pero Harry no siguió, no quería empezar a discutir a esas horas de la mañana- Ya estoy listo, bajemos.  
- ¿Con tranquilidad o con apuro?- preguntó Weasley abriendo la puerta lentamente. Harry miró el reloj.  
- Faltan ocho minutos para HM- informó Harry con tranquilidad.  
- ¿Ocho minutos?- preguntó Ron alterado, abriendo la puerta de golpe y empezando a correr escaleras abajo- ¡No llegaremos!- bajaron a la sala común, donde los esperaba una Hermione muy calmada.  
- Buenos Días, Dormilones- saludó ella con una sonrisa dulce. Harry le devolvió el saludo mientras Ronald seguía de largo. Hermione se quedó con los ojos abiertos, mirando el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, donde Weasley acababa de irse.  
- ¿Qué apuro tiene?- preguntó Hermione. Harry rió entre dientes.  
- Le hice creer que faltaban ocho minutos para HM- dijo Harry con una cruel sonrisa. Hermione rió- cuando en realidad falta media hora.

Herm y Harry salieron de la sala común hablando animadamente. Entraron en el Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, sin divisar a Ronald que seguramente habría salido derecho hacia el aula.  
Veinte minutos después, el pelirrojo apareció en el comedor con la intención de matar a Potter.  
- Ya me las pagará, Señor Potter- dijo entre dientes mientras se sentaba enfrente de Hermione, la cual reía.  
- ¿Señor Potter?- preguntó divertida.  
- Se levantó del lado izquierdo de la cama, o sea, con la forma de Severus Snape- informó Harry. Hermione soltó una risita. Ronald omitió los comentarios de sus amigos.  
A la hora adecuada, se dirigieron al aula de HM. Se sentaron en los pupitres y, minutos después, el profesor Binns ingresó al aula, traspasando la puerta de entrada.

La clase, tan divertida como siempre, transcurrió más lentamente de lo esperado por Harry y compañía. Neville prácticamente se durmió, Seamus y Dean bostezaban cada dos por tres, Ronald murmuraba cosas incoherentes, Lavander y Parvati seguían con la vista al profesor mientras Hermione anotaba perfectamente todo lo que decía el docente, Harry simplemente estaba demasiado ocupado con sus pensamientos para prestar atención a la clase.

¿Hablar fénix sería uno de esos poderes que el Profesor Dumbledore había mencionado? Después de todo, la marca que tenía en el brazo izquierdo era de un fénix...

Por otra parte, transformarse en animago era una sensación bastante extraña y no tenía palabras para explicarlo. Al transformarse en león, había sentido una gran ola de calor y poder, una sensación nunca antes conocida.

¿Y Hermione? Miró a la muchacha. Ella anotaba cada palabra que el profesor decía. Harry sonrió recordando viejos tiempos. Observó al resto de la clase. Todos seguían igual. Volvió a mirar a su mejor amiga. En los últimos años, su antiguo cabello castaño enmarañado había pasado a ser brillante y lacio. Hermione también se había cortado las puntas en el verano. Su sonrisa se había vuelto más cálida para Harry y sus ojos, resplandecientes y claros, siempre estaban relampagueados de alegría. Siempre con un libro en la mano y nunca olvidando a sus amigos... era tan diferente a él... ¿cómo podía ser hija del Señor Tenebroso?  
Dejó de mirar la figura y personalidad de Hermione para concentrarse en el profesor, aunque sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a la muchacha.

- ¡Harry, Harry! ¿Me escuchas?- preguntó Hermione. La campana ya había sonado pero Potter apenas se había dado cuenta.  
- Sí, sí. Es que me quedé muy concentrado en Merlín- contestó Harry haciendo notar que "había-prestado-atención-a-la-clase".  
- Yo no le veo lo interesante a Merlín- opinó Ron haciendo un gesto de aburrimiento.  
- Pues, por más que no le veas lo interesante, fue un gran mago y deberías tenerle respeto- le contestó Hermione desafiante.  
- Bue, vayamos a almorzar- sugirió Harry. Los otros dos asintieron. Una vez sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, Ronald preguntó:  
- Esta mañana me dijiste que no habías estado despierto toda la noche y que no había estado caminando por Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Herm y yo te esperamos hasta bastante tarde pero no aparecías. ¿Dónde anduvo el señor Potter ayer a la noche?  
- Entrenamiento- murmuró Harry  
- ¿Entrenamiento?- preguntó Ronald sin entender.  
- Con Sean, Ron- le contestó Hermione en voz baja- ¿Pero tan tarde, Harry? Con razón estabas tan cansado a la mañana.  
- Pues, si- contestó Harry.  
- ¿Y qué tal?- preguntó Ron interesado. Harry recordó la prohibición de Sean para contar que estaba trabajando para ser animago así que no supo que decir.  
- Bien- susurró alzando la vista para ver la mesa de Gryffindor, buscando alguna salvación. Cómo no encontró ninguna, se volteó hacia Hermione- ¿qué tenemos ahora?- sabía que a continuación tenía Encantamientos con Ravenclaw pero capaz con eso, Ron haría alguna acotación sobre Chang.  
- Encantamientos con Ravenclaw- dijo Hermione mirando extrañada a Harry.  
- Nos cruzaremos con tu amada, Harry- se burló Ron como Potter esperaba.  
- Ahora que lo pienso- dijo Harry pensativo- ¿qué hizo que Cho tuviera que hacer séptimo devuelta?  
- No dio bien aparición y se llevó unas cuantas materias... - contestó Hermione molesta- le dio demasiada importancia a la belleza y se olvidó de los exámenes.  
- Bah, vamos, Hermione, no es para tanto- dijo Ron pero luego recordó el tema inicial- ¿y aprendiste algo interesante con Sean, Harry?- Harry, que había pensado que no iban a volver a preguntar, estaba comiendo tranquilamente, se atragantó. Hermione tuvo que darle unas palmas en la espalda para que recuperara el aliento.  
- ¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó preocupada Hermione observándolo con determinación.  
- Perfecto- dijo Harry todavía tosiendo.  
- No se nota- opinó Ron, también observándolo. Hermione y Ronald le enviaban miradas de preocupación. Lo habían visto muy extraño últimamente, más que en los últimos meses.  
- No se preocupen, estoy bien- dijo Harry dándose cuenta de la preocupación de sus mejores amigos.  
- Bah, ¡Cuánto nos preocupas, Potter!- escucharon que un alumno les decía. Se percataron que era Malfoy, por supuesto, acompañado de su sonrisa burlona.  
- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- preguntó Herm de mala gana.  
- Simplemente vengo en busca de paz (N/A: *Paz, amor y compresión* Como decía mi profesor de dibujo, que lamentablemente falleció hace dos años T_T)- dijo Draco.  
- Sabemos que no vienes por eso, Malfoy- contradijo Ron observándolo con un potente odio. Malfoy posó su mirada en Potter quien también lo miraba fijamente. Instantáneamente después, Harry sintió un agudo dolor en el brazo derecho. Bajó la mirada a este, tratando de no llevarse el brazo izquierdo al derecho. Eso preocuparía más a sus amigos.  
- Me iré... porque quiero armonía- dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa puesta en Harry. Tanto Ron como Hermione se dieron cuenta de que miraba a Harry. Luego de que la molestia se fuera, volvieron a mirar a Harry. Estaba muy pálido y sus ojos estaban algo oscurecidos.  
- ¿Te sientes bien, Harry?- preguntó Hermione. Al ver que él no contestaba, Hermione puso su mano sobre su frente. La sintió un poco más caliente de lo normal- tienes un poco de fiebre...  
- Estoy bien- susurró Harry mirando a Hermione.  
- Harry- dijo Ron- ve a la enfermería. Con esto que no has descansado bien y que tienes fiebre no pegarás una en la clase de Encantamientos. Te excusaremos con Herm- Harry asintió viendo que no podía convencer a sus amigos. Volvió a sentir la falta de apetito. Separó el plato como la noche anterior.  
- Harry, ayer no cenaste con la excusa que tenías que ver al Director. ¿Ahora que excusa me darás?- se quejó Hermione.  
- No te preocupes, Hermione, es simplemente que no me siento muy bien y bueno... - Harry le sonrió de manera dulce- te lo agradezco mucho- Hermione no pudo negarse. Cada vez que Harry le sonreía de esa manera, no podía resistirse a obedecerle.  
  


Media hora después, Harry estaba en la enfermería. Sentado en una cama, tomando la poción que le había dado Madam Pomfrey para la fiebre. No le había mencionado el dolor del brazo derecho ya que se imaginaba que llamaría a Dumbledore y estaba seguro que el Director tenía otras cosas importantes que hacer aparte de preocuparse por el Heredero de Gryffindor.

Durante el almuerzo, no solo le había dolido el brazo sino que también había escuchado una voz fría... estaba seguro que era Voldemort. Pero con las voces de Hermione y Ronald, no había podido entender sus palabras. ¿Podría ser posible?  
- Yo sé que es lo que te pasa, Harry- le dijo Madam Pomfrey acercándose a él- tienes demasiadas cosas sobre ti, demasiada presión. ¿Por qué no te quedas unos días?  
- Ya me he tomado mis días, Poppy- dijo Harry recordando cuando estaba inconsciente- y este es mi último año... ¡Los EXTASIS!  
- ¿Ves lo que te digo? Estás muy excitado, Harry. Aunque sea hoy... - siguieron discutiendo quince minutos más hasta que Poppy decidió dejar a Harry tranquilo.  
- Aunque sea, ve avisarle a Dumbledore que últimamente has tenido fiebre y... - Harry asintió. Ya estaba harto de discutir.  
- OK. Iré a ver al Director ahora mismo, si me da el permiso, Madam Pomfrey- la enfermera asintió diciéndole que cualquier cosa volviera a visitarla.

Harry decidió que sería lo mejor hacerle caso a Madam Pomfrey. Si el Profesor estaba ocupado, se retiraría simplemente.  
Caminó hacia el despacho en el segundo piso. Le dio la contraseña a la gárgola (por vez en el año) y tocó la puerta para ingresar a la sala. En este, estaba solamente Albus acompañado de Sean. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Harry.  
- Buenas tardes- titubeó Harry para romper el silencio.  
- ¿Sucede algo malo, Harry?- preguntó Sean mirándolo con determinación.  
- Pues... digamos que si... - respondió Harry sentándose en la silla que le indicó Dumbledore.  
- ¿Has visitado la enfermería?- preguntó Dumbledore.  
- Vengo de allí...  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Sean con preocupación.  
- Digamos que hace una hora tenía fiebre y... - suspiró antes de contestar- me empezó a doler el brazo derecho- Sean palideció mientras Albus volvía a preguntar.  
- ¿Ya te había dolido antes?  
- Si, ayer en la clase de Transformaciones... - Harry, que esperaba una reprimenda de parte de ambos adultos por no comentar el dichoso dolor, se quedó esperando. No le dijeron nada.

Fawkes se acercó hacia Harry. Él recordó a Giltred y como había podido hablar con el fénix. ¿Debería comentárselo al Profesor? ¿Y si todo había sido un sueño? Porque, según él recordaba, en ese momento se caía del sueño... capaz lo había imaginado... Pero, ¿qué perdía con preguntar?  
- Profesor... ayer a la noche, luego del entrenamiento, me sucedió algo extraño, bastante extraño...  
- ¿Qué cosa, Harry?  
- En CCM estamos trabajando con fénix y... - pero Albus no lo dejó continuar.  
- Eso lo sé. ¿Te tuviste que quedar con el fénix?  
- Pues, si... - contestó Harry extrañado- y cuando regrese del entrenamiento... fue como si el fénix me entendiera y... - Harry no sabía como explicarlo. ¿Decía que el fénix le había hablado?  
- ¿Entendiste al fénix o el fénix te entendió?- preguntó Sean mareando más a Harry.  
- Pues, según el fénix, yo le entiendo- Sean y Albus se miraron sonrientes.  
- Podría ser que hablaras fénix, Harry, después de todo, Godric Gryffindor hablaba con ellos- dijo alegremente Albus- deberías probar con Fawkes, por ejemplo... - pero Harry dejó de escucharlo. Una voz, fría como el hielo, era más fuerte que las palabras del director. Si Harry no recordaba mal, eso era pársel...  
_- La luz sigue brillando a pesar de todo... La oscuridad irá creciendo según pase el tiempo... Todo le será revelado cuando pueda superarlo... Una maldición cambiará sus vidas..._

Harry se acomodó mejor en su asiento con los ojos como platos. No había entendido nada... absolutamente nada. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Pero estaba seguro que era pársel, o sea que...  
Sean estaba un poco pálido. Él volteó a ver a Harry y al ver el terror en sus ojos aseguró sus sospechas. Miró a Dumbledore que los miraba extrañado.  
- Lastima que no entiendas el pársel, Albus- comentó Sean- te acabas de perder a una serpiente diciendo partes de la Predicción de la Oscuridad- Albus miró a Harry, él cual miraba a Sean extrañado.  
- ¿La Predicción de la Oscuridad?- preguntó Harry sin entender.  
- Es así como llamamos a la primera predicción verdadera de la profesora Trelawney- dijo Albus- Te la diré, aunque no sé si es así con exactitud. Yo no fui quien la escuchó decirla.

En la tierra gobernada por la oscuridad,  
La luz sigue brillando a pesar de todo.  
Pero lo débil que es, no alcanza para vencer al mal.

Aparecerá una gran esperanza.  
Que compartirá luz y oscuridad en su alma.  
la luz será tan poderosa como la oscuridad en el Señor Tenebroso  
Y la oscuridad irá creciendo según pase el tiempo.  
Juntos, serán invencibles.  
Separados, combatirán entre sí en busca del destino.

La hija del Innombrable crecerá en mentiras.  
Todo le será revelado cuando pueda superarlo.  
El niño que vivirá la ayudará, pero el peligro circulará sobre ellos.

Ambos unidos al poder por diferentes causas.  
Una maldición cambiará sus vidas.  
tendrán que elegir entre lo cómodo y lo difícil  
solo ellos podrán hacerlo,  
Solo unidos podrán vencer a la oscuridad.  
El destino que se les ha otorgado es este...  


Harry no entendió nada. Aunque, se dio cuenta que los nombraban a Hermione y a él.  
- Creo que me da lo mismo que me digas esto que me hables en chino. No he entendido nada- informó Harry. Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos. Ahora le dolía la cabeza. ¿Qué más podía pasar?  
- No es muy fácil de explicar y veo que sigues sin sentirte muy bien- dijo Sean mirándolo fijamente y viendo la palidez de su rostro- lo mejor será que descanses... y luego te explicamos todo- dijo mirando a Albus en busca de una aprobación. El director asintió.  
Así que Harry se incorporó y, luego de despedirse de ambos, se dirigió hacia la Sala Común lleno de curiosidad por saber que significaba la predicción.

Al ingresar a la sala común, la notó tan desabitada y enmudecida que inmediatamente se dio cuenta que los alumnos de Gryffindor continuaban en clases. Subió a su habitación y se acostó en la cama. Habían vuelto los mareos...  
- Maldición- susurró mientras cerraba los ojos en busca de relajarse.  
Puedo sentir un movimiento de alas, Giltred se acercó a él con preocupación. Harry abrió los ojos y acarició suavemente la cabeza del ave. Logró escuchar un murmullo suave, otra vez Giltred le habló.  
- Deberías ir a la enfermería, Harry, no se te ve muy bien...  
- Estoy bien solo necesito descansar, como dijo Madam Pomfrey... - contestó Harry. Era bastante diferente. Esta vez, Harry pensó en hablar fénix y pudo sentir su propio murmullo suave.  
- Entonces, trata de dormir un poco antes de la siguiente clase... - sugirió Giltred.  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella ingresó Ron mirando a Harry con preocupación. Menos mal que no lo había escuchado hablar con el fénix.  
- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Harry?- preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose.  
- Mm- Ronald reposó en la palidez del rostro de Harry. Seguramente continuaba mal...  
- ¿Entonces por qué saliste de la Enfermería?- preguntó tomando la duda de Harry como un NO.  
- Fui a ver a Dumbledore- contestó Harry simplemente- pero ya estoy mejor- mintió. Aunque sea los mareos ya había parado...  
- Pero no soportarás Adivinación, ¿o sí?  
- No pienso faltar más a clase- se negó Harry.  
- Ya te pareces a Hermione- rió Ron- entonces, si piensas ir... empieza a apurarte que no nos queda mucho tiempo...  
- OK- Harry se levantó y le sonrió a Ronald- ¡Marchando!  


Cogieron las cosas necesarias para adivinación y comenzaron a caminar hacia la torre norte, donde Sybill los esperaba ansiosa por hacer algún descubrimiento sobre el fenómeno que, según la Profesora, estaba sucediendo en ese momento con los planetas del sistema Solar.

Se sentaron en la especie de aula que era el salón de adivinación. Los vapores perfumados que emanaban del fuego de la chimenea eran más densos de lo que esperaban.

Por supuesto, Parvati y Lavander aún no habían perdido su entusiasmo con las clases de Trelawney. Seguían admirándola como el primer día de clases aunque había veces que no le daban importancia a la profesora ya que estaban mirando a los chicos. (N/A: Ja Ja Ja)

Sybill entró al aula. Les miró a todos con expresión sombría como si algo demasiado tenebroso iba a suceder después de eso. Le echó una mirada de advertencia a Ron, quien ya estaba empezando a reírse.  
- Buenas Tardes, queridos. Veo que nada bueno nos espera en nuestro futuro- dijo fijando su mirada en Harry pero dirigiéndose a la clase en general- hoy examinaremos nuevamente el fenómeno que está sucediendo con Neptuno y Urano, la posición de estos astros es bastante extraña y merece que nos paremos a estudiarla- Ronald observó a Harry de reojo con una expresión de preocupación. Harry siempre veía visiones cada vez que se paraban a estudiar los astros. Y esas visiones nunca traían nada bueno.

Trelawney agitó su varita e hizo que todas las lámparas se apagaran. El fuego de la chimenea era lo único que los iluminaba en aquella sala. La profesora se agachó y tomó de debajo del sillón una miniatura del sistema solar contenida dentro de una campana de cristal. Ya lo habían admirado varias veces en los últimos años. Aunque Harry nunca lo había mirada con determinación.

Trelawney les indicaba la desviación de la rutina de Neptuno y la precisión con la que el planeta concordaba con la silueta de Urano.

_Es el colmo- pensó Harry observando ambos planetas- Trelawney cada vez está más loca. Solo ella se cree ese cuento de que los planetas reflejan cosas extraordinarias_

Sin embargo, se puso a observar con más determinación. La cabeza de Harry empezó a darle vueltas y los mareos se advirtieron nuevamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no se encontraba con sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

Harry observó pasmado la sala de adivinación. Lógicamente, no era SU época.  
_¡Dios! Esto era lo que me faltaba- pensó Harry_

Miró su alrededor. En vez de que Trelawney fuera la que explicara había otra profesora. Parecía ser una señora mayor. Según entendió Harry, estaba regañando a un alumno por ver cosas "raras" en la bola de cristal.

Harry también se percató que los alumnos de aquella clase también pertenecían a la casa de Gryffindor. Se fijó en el muchacho que la señora reprochaba. Se le cayó el alma a los pies sin podérselo creer. Aquel chico tenía cabello corto y lacio, de color negro se le hacía extrañamente familiar...  
- ¡Black, como se atreve!- gritó la profesora. Harry miró boquiabierta a su padrino. Obviamente había retrocedido alrededor de treinta años. ¡Qué locura!  
- Pero profesora, ¡es eso lo que veo en la bola de cristal de James! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me haga el niño bueno que no vio nada, no sintió nada ni nada?- Se defendió su padrino. Harry observó a los compañeros de su alrededor.

Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos claros observaba a Sirius pasmado. Harry rió cuando comparo al Remus real con el de hace treinta años. El joven parecía alegre y sin preocupaciones.  
También había un muchacho de baja estatura, tenía poco cabello y su mirada estaba bastante perdida. Peter Pettigrew...

Al lado de Sirius, había un muchacho de cabello negro alborotado, disparado en todas direcciones, con ojos marrones oscuros. Su rostro estaba ruborizado y su mirada asesina fija en su mejor amigo. Harry observó a su padre mientras su estómago daba una sacudida y la angustia le recorría la garganta.  
- Pero, Sirius... - parecía que las palabras no le salían de la boca a James- ¿Cómo pudiste...?- se volvió a trabar- ¿Cómo pudiste ver algo así?  
- Viéndolo, amigo, y te digo que lo hacías bastante bien... luego te enseñaré como hacerlo correctamente- dijo Sirius en tono burlón. La profesora estaba que ardía. La campana salvo a Sirius de la disminución de puntos pero no de los reproches de James.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor levantaron sus cosas y se apresuraron para retirarse del aula. Harry no se quedó atrás. Capaz podría ver un poco más la vida de sus padres y sus amigos...

Al llegar al vestíbulo, cuatro chicas se acercaron al grupo. Una pelirroja, que Harry identificó rápidamente por sus ojos verdes, una chica rubia, otra morena y por último, una con cabello castaño claro un poco enmarañado. A Harry le recordó bastante a Hermione...  
- ¿Qué tal adivinación, muchachos?- preguntó la rubia.  
- ¡Una locura, Susan!- exclamó Sirius alegre.  
- Yo les dije que Adivinación es una porquería... - dijo la muchacha de cabello enmarañado- deberían cambiarlo por Aritmancia...  
- No empieces con tu discurso, Lidia- dijo Remus con cansancio- Sirius hizo que fuera una locura porque...  
- ¡Cállate, Remus!- dijo James con enfado.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿De qué nos perdimos?- preguntó la muchacha morena, la única que Harry todavía no conocía el nombre.  
- ¡De una bomba, Arabella!- exclamó Peter- ¡Adivinación fue una fiesta! Pero el final que le dio Sirius fue espectacular... - no pudo continuar porque una chica de séptimo se acercó a ellos.  
- ¿Qué sucede, Sybill?- preguntó Lily aparentando amabilidad aunque en realidad detestaba su presencia.  
- ¿Hablaban de la adivinación?- preguntó ¿Sybill? Harry casi se cae de al risa al suelo al comprobar que enfrente de él tenía a su profesora de adivinación solamente con unos treinta años menos.  
- ¿Qué te importa?- contestó de mala gana Lilian.  
- Oye, Lily, tranquilízate que asustas- rió Sirius. Lily miró a Sirius de manera para asesinarlo. James observó con más determinación a Trelawney. Sus ojos parecían perdidos en alguna parte y cuando empezó a hablar, lo hizo con voz profunda, muy distinta a la suya:  
- _En la tierra gobernada por la oscuridad, la luz sigue brillando a pesar de todo. Pero lo débil que es, no alcanza para vencer al mal.  
Aparecerá una gran esperanza. Que compartirá luz y oscuridad en su alma. La luz será tan poderosa como la oscuridad en el Señor Tenebroso y la oscuridad irá creciendo según pase el tiempo.  
Juntos, serán invencibles. Separados, combatirán entre sí en busca del destino.  
La hija del Innombrable crecerá en mentiras. Todo le será revelado cuando pueda superarlo. El niño que vivirá la ayudará, pero el peligro circulará sobre ellos.  
Ambos unidos al poder por diferentes causas. Una maldición cambiará sus vidas. Tendrán que elegir entre lo cómodo y lo difícil. Solo ellos podrán hacerlo, solo unidos podrán vencer a la oscuridad. El destino que se les ha otorgado es este..._  


Cuando Trelawney terminó de decir esto, todo se volvió oscuro para Harry. Comenzó a escuchar gritos en medio de la oscuridad... había como luces rojas... luego Potter se dio cuenta que era sangre que caía. Un gran dolor recorrió todo su brazo derecho y el enorme dolor de cabeza no le dejaba en paz.

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en la clase de adivinación, en SU época. Ronald estaba a su lado, con una mirada de preocupación mientras el resto de la clase lo rodeaba. Trelawney estaba bastante cerca de él con una expresión llena de entusiasmo.  
- ¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó Ron ayudándole a levantarse. A Harry le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y tenía mareos constantes.  
- ¿Qué has visto, querido?- preguntó a su vez Trelawney. Ron miró a la profesora con una expresión asesina. Harry estaba sumamente pálido y ella preguntando lo visto.  
- Lo lamento, profesora, pero no me siento nada bien y... - dijo Harry mirándola fijamente- me gustaría ir a la enfermería.  
- ¡Pero...!- quiso impedirlo Trelawney pero Ron la interrumpió.  
- Lo acompañaré, profesora, si usted me permite- dijo el pelirrojo, en realidad como dándole una orden.  
Así que ambos salieron de la clase de Adivinación. Comenzaron a caminar.  
- ¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar Ronald.  
- Pues... depende de que forma me lo preguntes... - se sorprendieron al ver a una muchacha de cabello castaño caminando hacia ellos tranquilamente, era Hermione.  
- ¿Qué hacen fuera de clase?- preguntó ella en tono de regaño.  
- Eso mismo te preguntamos- dijo Ron mirándola como no creyendo a sus ojos  
- El profesor Vector nos dio hora libre... ¿ustedes?- pero al ver la palidez del rostro de Harry no quiso una respuesta- Vayamos a la enfermería y mientras me explican que sucedió- así que el trío siguió caminando.  
Ronald le explicó que Trelawney les había mostrado el fenómeno de unos planetas y cuando Harry se había desmayado. Hermione no le encontró lo extraño ya que siempre que se ponían a ver los astros, el joven Potter siempre tenía visiones.  
- ¿Y qué has visto esta vez, Harry?- preguntó Hermione. Pero como ya habían llegado a la enfermería, Potter no tuvo tiempo de contestar.  
Poppy regañó a Harry nuevamente diciendo que de vez en cuando la escuchara e hiciera caso. Harry le volvió a comentar sobre los mareos y dolores de cabeza que tenía en el momento. No dijo nada del sueño.  
- ¿Te has dado cuanta, Harry, que todavía continuas con fiebre?- le dijo la enfermera en tono de regaño cuando se percató que el muchacho todavía tenía fiebre.  
- Supongo que la fiebre subió al estar en la sala de adivinación- dijo Ron tratando de defender a su amigo.  
- ¿Vienen de Adivinación? ¿Otra vez los astros?- preguntó Poppy, esta vez observando a Hermione y a Ronald. Ellos asintieron con preocupación.  
- Bueno, Harry, ya te he visto dos veces en este día. Y la primera fue hace una hora, ¿me quieres decir por que no me hiciste caso cuando te dije que te quedaras? Ahora te quedas y sin excusa, ¿eh?- dijo Madam Pomfrey.  
- Si no tengo otra opción... - suspiró Harry sin ganas de discutir más.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry observó el dosel de la enfermería. Hermione y Ronald ya se habían ido y ya era bastante tarde. Por suerte los mareos ya no se sentían pero los dolores de cabeza continuaban. Recordó aquella visión... las dudas saltaban en su mente con tal velocidad que le hacían doler más la cabeza. ¿Y la última sensación? Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordarlo. El brazo estaba congelado en un mínimo dolor... ¿qué significaba todo eso?

Quería distraerse con algo pero los temas que salían a discusión no le gustaban en ese momento.  
Por un lado tenía las vacaciones de Navidad que empezaban al día siguiente... por otro, Hermione... no la vería durante dos largas semanas al igual que Ronald. ¿Cómo le iría a Hermione con sus padres muggles? Seguramente...

El Quidditch... el siguiente partido sería unas semanas después de año nuevo. Harry era el Capitán/ buscador, Hermione era una de las cazadoras y Ronald era el guardián del equipo de Gryffindor.

Lo del hablar fénix y convertirse en animago, o sea en un animal, en este caso, león, también le tenía bastante preocupado. Aunque el entusiasmo tampoco faltaba...

- ¡Maldición, demasiados problemas sin solución!- susurró con cierta desesperación. Decidió concentrarse en el sueño y así reponer las energías gastadas aquella semana. Cayó en un sueño intranquilo...

***

_Hello: ¿cómo andan? Me alegro que el ficts les haya gustado. Creo que recibí más mensajes electrónicos que reviews pero no puedo quejarme!!! Sigo queriendo que me digan que pareja creen que será este fict (¿H/R o H/Hr?). Pues, pronto subiré la parte 7 la cual estoy revisando. La parte 8 la estoy escribiendo!!! no me agobien, pliss!!! Thanks por todos los e-mails, me dan las ganas que necesito para escribir. Sigan escribiendo, apesar que me llenen la casilla de correo, JA JA!!! _

_En cuanto al otro fict, Los Hermanos Potter y el Destino de los Herederos ando media trabada, trataré de escribir el siguiente cap. pero les aseguro que no tengo mucho más de lo que está expuesto en ff.net así que no me pidan que se los mande x e-mail. Trataré de des-trabarme pero estoy en examenes finales y se me hace difícil escribir. Es más fácil escribir de HP y el destino del heredero porque ya tengo todo planeado, o sea... ¿quieren un adelanto? Va a ver muchas muertes... _

_**Dedicaciones:** Romulo_Lupin (mi cybernovio(L): a ver cuando publicas esos capitulos y te pones a escribir, Romulo...) y Hermione-Iris(mi mejor amiga: oye, compinche, ¿donde te has metido? Ya me estás asustando. ¿te vienes para la argentina para matarme por todos los que voy a matar en este fict? Llegas a abrir esa boquita que tienes y te juro que eres torta frita!!!!) _

_Bueno, ¿algo más? Nop, pues, nos vemos dentro de poco... no tardaré más de una semana en subir el otro cap. así que no me manden e-mails ahora, sino dentro de una semana, ¿ok? Pero como nunca nadie me hace caso, creo que recibiré más e-mails. Les gusta llenar mi bandeja de entrada, ¿no? Bueno, les recuerdo mi e-mail: Parvati58@hotmail.com (este es el e-mail que utilizo en el msn de hotmail) y si alguno tiene msn de yahoo! este es el e-mail: blossom_mossolb@yahoo.com.ar _

_Hasta luego,_

_***Parvati* **_


	4. Parte 7

**PARTE 7**

Harry le levantó la mañana siguiente con las energías puestas. Se alegró que no le doliera la cabeza ni el brazo derecho. Observó el paisaje a través de la ventana. Por la posición en la que se encontraba el Sol, seguramente, eran las nueve de la mañana. 

Madam Pomfrey pasó por allí y, al verlo despierto, le dirigió una sonrisa. Le hizo una seña como que esperase algo. Unos minutos después, Poppy le traía el desayuno, le indicó que cuando terminara le avisara para que ella chequeara su estado y si se encontraba bien, podría retirarse de la Enfermería.

Una hora después, Harry salió de la enfermería alegremente. Caminó hacia la torre de Gryffindor y no tardó en percatarse que las vacaciones habían empezado por la falta de alumnos en los pasillos.

Pocos alumnos quedaban en la casa de Gryffindor. Colin y Dennis Creevey, y tres o cuatro alumnos de primer año. Algún que otro alumno de cuarto o quinto... pero nadie más "conocido". Harry subió a su habitación y vio su mochila sobre la cama.

_¿Qué más da? Hago los deberes y me los saco de encima pensó Harry con aburrimiento._

Así que se pasó el resto de la mañana en la sala común haciendo los deberes de Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y no llegó a terminar los ejercicios de Historia de la Magia cuando ya había que ir al Gran Comedor para almorzar.

Se sentó con los hermanos Creevey que le comentaban sucesos de sus clases. Harry los escuchaba con aburrimiento y casi sin aprestar atención, contestando de vez en cuando con un "Ah, que bien" "mira vos..." "¡Genial!" "Fantástico" "¡Qué mal...!"

Cuando terminó de almorzar, se apresuró a separarse de los Creevey diciendo que tenía un compromiso. Salió del Gran Comedor con el ánimo en el piso. Decidió darse alguna que otra vuelta por el castillo de Hogwarts para despejarse y luego volver a lo suyo, "los deberes".

La mayoría de la tarde se la pasó dando vueltas cuando decidió pasarse por el lago a pensar. Se sentó a orillas de este con una brisa que movía lentamente su cabello azabache. Su mente quedó en blanco, sin nada en que pensar. Nunca se había sentido tan vacío. Luego de aquella visión, cada vez que la recordaba, el estómago le daba una sacudida al recordar a sus padres jóvenes, en Hogwarts.

Alguien tocó su hombro sacándolo de su aturdimiento y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa alegre. A Harry al principio le dio asco pero luego entendió que era la única persona con la que podría "hablar" durante esas detestadas vacaciones de invierno. 

- Así que Weasley y Riddle (Hermione) tuvieron que dejarte en Hogwarts, ¿eh?- se burló Draco Malfoy.  
- Bah, no digas mucho. A ti también te han dejado, ¿no? ¿Qué, tu padre no podía ocuparse de ti?  
- Oye, ¿qué pasó con nuestra tregua temporal?- preguntó Malfoy observando el lago.  
- Pues, anda a saber...  
- Es un buen momento para ponerla en practica, ¿no? Ambos no tenemos a nuestros amigos y somos los únicos alumnos de séptimo. ¿Qué te parece?  
- Pero... - dijo Harry observando los ojos grisáceos de Draco- los profesores no deben darse cuenta... - Harry no podía imaginarse la cara de Ron si se llegaba a enterar que estaba de amigo con Drakito- ni otros alumnos... pensarán que nos hemos vueltos locos  
- Es fácil- dijo Draco con entusiasmo- cada vez que alguien nos ve, hacemos como si estuviéramos discutiendo. Nadie se va a imaginar que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy tienen una amistad temporal.  
- OK- Asintió Harry sonriendo- Estas vacaciones serán entretenidas, Draco.  
- Por supuesto, Harry.

El resto del día, Draco y Harry se la pasaron hablando mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo. Tenían muchas cosas en común, salvo en algunas cosas que opinaban totalmente diferente. Esos temas trataban de omitirlos. Nunca hablaron de Voldemort, cosa que Harry se extrañó bastante, pero supuso que Draco quería ganar su amistad sin mencionar al asesino de sus padres. 

Draco le enseñó a Harry algunos pasillos secretos en las mazmorras que solamente los alumnos de Slytherin sabían que existía. Esa tarde no tuvieron que hacer que discutían pero días siguientes, tuvieron que actuar bastante. Snape, cansado de verlos discutiendo, les había indicado que tendrían que cumplir unos cuantos castigos cuando volvieran a empezar las clases.

Era sorprendente como en una semana dos enemigos pudieron "convivir". Algunas que otras bromas surgieron en sus expediciones por el castillo. Como en Slytherin solo había dos alumnos más aparte de Draco, Harry volvió a visitar muchas veces la sala común de Slytherin. Algunas noches que Harry no tenía entrenamiento (Draco no sabía nada de Sean, todavía) invitó a Draco a la Sala común de Gryffindor, como el Slytherin había hecho con él.

Esa noche se encontraban en la sala común preparando algunas bromas para cuando volvieran los otros alumnos de las vacaciones. Pero existía el peligro de que la Sra. Norris los viera y Harry aún no le había comentado nada a Draco sobre la capa invisible. Pero Draco ya tenía la confianza de Harry y Harry tenía la de Draco (aunque los secretos profundos quedaban en silencio) Harry decidió comentarle a Malfoy sobre la capa de invisibilidad. 

- Quiero enseñarte algo que podrías llamar como: "el triunfo de mis aventuras" pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie- dijo Harry en tono serio.  
- Por supuesto, ¿me tratas de traidor?- dijo Draco en broma. Harry le sonrió. Subió a su habitación y saco la capa de invisibilidad. Volvió a bajar a la sala común.  
- Esto- dijo señalando la capa- perteneció a mi padre...  
- ¡Una capa de invisibilidad!- chilló Draco con enorme sorpresa- Así que con esto hacían todo esas salidas nocturnas... ¡Nadie sabe lo que tiene Harry Potter bajo la manga!  
- ¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie, verdad?  
- No hay problema. ¡Lo que haremos con esto...! Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabrá que somos nosotros. ¡Ningún profesor...! - Harry pensó que tal vez Dumbledore podría llegar a sospechar pero no comentó nada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pronto llegó Navidad. Aquella mañana, Harry se levantó en la habitación de Gryffindor, como siempre. Se incorporó y divisó una torre de regalos a un costado de la cama. Empezó a mirarlos y a leer las cartas adjuntas. 

El regalo de Ron era una caja repleta de los novedosos productos de los gemelos Weasley. Hermione, como siempre, un practico libro sobre las Artes tenebrosas (_Los conocimientos nunca revelados sobre la arte oscura_). El libro te informaba que son las Artes Tenebrosas, como defenderse, etc. Sirius, siempre tan practico, le obsequió un Set de ingredientes de pociones avanzadas con ingredientes de lo más extraños. Hagrid le regaló un libro sobre criaturas mágicas (contenía bastante información sobre los fénix) Sean le había obsequiado un libro de Transformaciones Animagas, que por supuesto, le serviría para el entrenamiento, el cual estaba andando sobre ruedas. 

Solo había un regalo más y Harry, cuando vio la tarjeta, todavía no se lo podía creer. Draco Malfoy... Por supuesto, Harry le había mandado un regalo pero no esperaba que Malfoy se acordara esas navidades de su nuevo amigo. 

Abrió todavía con sorpresa, el paquete envuelto en papel verde y plateado (N/A: Tenía que ser un Slytherin...) Era una bufanda roja con bordes plateados. A Harry le pareció muy extraña la mezcla pero rió sabiendo la intención de Draco: rojo por Gryffindor y plateado por Slytherin.

(N/A: me estaba olvidando de las cartas...)

La carta de Ron:

Querido Harry:  
¿Cómo estás pasando estás vacaciones? Espero que estés bien... al fin y al cabo, me fui del castillo sin tener noticias tuyas, no te has atrevido a ir a la pajarería y mandarme una inútil lechuza, ¿no? He estado preocupado... escribe pronto. ^_^  
Ah, me olvidé, je je ¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!! ¿Ya has hecho los deberes de Pociones? Es que tengo una duda con ellos y creo que al no estar ni conmigo ni con Hermione no tienes otra cosa que hacer que los deberes, ¿no? Y tampoco quiero preguntarle a Hermione... sabes lo testaruda que es.  
¿Qué tal el entrenamiento con Sean? Oye, casi no me has hablado de ellos y me da la sensación que me he perdido de algo muy emocionante. ¿Qué tal está Giltred? Lo extraño mucho :þ (le he metido cualquiera, Harry, apenas sé que existe un fénix en una habitación de Gryffindor)  
Me la estoy pasando genial aquí, en Egipto. Está toda la familia Weasley... pero lo más entretenido es volver a ver a Fred y a George. Hace mucho que no hablaba con ellos... ja ja. Fíjate luego el regalo... ten mucho cuidado ya que los gemelos son los que me dieron la idea. Piénsatelo dos veces antes de usarlos con Malfoy, pueden resultar bastantes repulsivas estas cositas.  
Aquí todos te mandan saludos(oye, especialmente, Ginny),  
Una muy feliz navidad, un abrazo,

**Ron**

La carta de Hermione:

~ Querido Harry: ~  
¿Cómo has estado? Espero que mejor que yo. Me ha costado mucho asumir que "mis padres muggles" no son mis padres en realidad... ya les he informado que sé la verdad. ¡Me costó mucho! Pero les pedí que todo siguiera como siempre... que yo fuera su hija, Hermione Granger, y que nada sobrenatural sucede conmigo. Ellos me quieren como una hija y no quiero que por un capricho mío tengan que dejar de hacerlo. Luego te sigo contando en el castillo.   
¿Qué has hecho en este tiempo? Supongo que ya tienes listo los deberes. ¿Alguna novedad? ¿Todo bien con los entrenamientos? ¿Sucedió algo anormal? Responde cuanto antes si es así. Además, ¡deberías haber mandado alguna carta esta semana! No sabes lo preocupada que he estado... y Ron decía que no tenía noticias tuyas... ¡Eres incomparable!   
Espero que mi regalo te sirva en tus entrenamientos. Ha sido el mejor que pude encontrar en el Callejón Diagon. He recibido cartas de Ronald diciendo que se la está pasando bomba con sus hermanos, Fred y George. Me ha regalado una caja llena de productos de los gemelos. No sé que me pude servir a mí, o sea, a mi no me gustan este tipo de bromas... más bien, no me gusta hacerlas...   
Cualquier cosa infórmame. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo,  
**Un beso,**

*Hermione*

Luego de leer las cartas y ojear un poco los libros (N/A: Sean, Hermione y Hagrid creen que la mejor manera de matar a Harry es con el estudio y los EXTASIS) se dirigió al Gran Comedor pero se percató que le faltaba leer la carta de Sirius... la leería luego, lo hambriento que estaba era más potente que su curiosidad. 

La decoración del Comedor estaba buenísima y, como en tercer año, habían quitado las cuatro grandes mesas y dejado una sola para que todos compartieran el almuerzo. Contando a los profesores y a los alumnos que quedaban de cada casa, no superaban las veinte personas en el Gran Comedor. 

Dumbledore los saludó a todos deseándoles una Feliz Navidad. Draco y Harry aprovecharon para sentarse cerca con la excusa de que no había más lugares. Aunque no pudieron platicar porque tuvieron que realizar sus miradas de odio, como siempre, actuadas. Por más que todos(incluso los profesores) intentaron, el almuerzo no estuvo acompañado de alguna conversación agradable ni llevadera.

Dos horas después, Draco y Harry se encontraban en la sala común de Slytherin. Harry le había regalado a Draco un libro sobre el Quidditch, así que lo estaban comentando. Harry ya había estrenado la bufanda por el frío que hacia aquel día. 

- ¡Qué aburrido fue el banquete!- se quejó Draco luego de un bostezo. La noche anterior se la habían pasado merodeando por los pasillos.  
- La verdad que sí. No recuerdo ningún banquete tan aburrido. Los profesores estaban más serios que de costumbre y los pocos alumnos que había... - dijo Harry mientras contemplaba la sala de Slytherin por décima quinta vez en esas vacaciones. 

Había algo que no terminaba de cerrarle respecto a esa sala común. Se sentía bastante incomodo y como si lo estuvieran observando... muchas veces había creído escuchar una voz que hablaba pársel... pero terminó convenciéndose que era su imaginación. Pero cada vez sus dudas aumentaban si era realmente su imaginación que jugaba con él o si no quería aceptar que Hogwarts había una serpiente. 

- Tengo muchísimo sueño- se quejó devuelta Draco refregándose los ojos.  
- Si quieres nos vemos esta noche y descansas, ¿quieres?- Sugirió Harry.  
- OK.

Harry, asegurándose que no pasaba nadie por la mazmorra, salió de la sala común dejando a Draco para que durmiera más. Caminó hacia el lago seguramente congelado. Él no tenía nada de sueño y como ya había terminado todos los deberes que le habían mandado para las vacaciones no tenía nada más que hacer que merodear por el castillo. 

Suerte que estaba bastante abrigado. Llevaba la bufanda que le había regalado Draco y la capa de invierno, ambas bastaban para que no se muriera de frío. En nochebuena (o sea, la noche anterior) había nevado como nunca antes hubiera visto. No dudaba que el lado estuviera congelado. La nieve le llegaba a los tobillos y cuando caminaba le daba una sensación de que se iba a hundir en ella. Alguien que estuviera con todos sus jugadores puestos (N/A: "todos los jugadores": significa, que una persona está cuerda, alguien que NO es loco. Si digo, "le faltan dos jugadores" estoy diciendo que es medio tontito o loco... capaz ambas :þ) no hubiera salido del castillo como Harry lo estaba haciendo. Seguramente, luego pescaría un terrible resfriado. Pero no le importaba, quería tomar aire fresco (N/A: congelado tendría que decir...)

Caminó un poco por los terrenos... podría visitar a Hagrid pero le faltaban las ganas para hacerlo... ¿Cómo estaría Sirius? Se había olvidado de leer la carta de su padrino. Desde Halloween que no lo veía y realmente estaría preocupado, luego de todo el escándalo que armó... Esperaba que Dumbledore le hubiera contado a Sirius que se encontraba bien o ya veía una enorme reprimenda en la carta de Sirius.

Sintió un tirón en su pierna. Miró para abajo y vio a un perro negro... parecía más blanco que negro por la nieve que tenía encima. Harry sonrió alegremente reconociendo a Hocicos. El perro le indicó que lo siguiera. Este lo guió hacia el Sauce Boxeador velozmente, parecía querer evitar el frío. Harry recordó su segundo año en Hogwarts cuando, con el coche volador de los Weasley, Ron y él habían llegado a Hogwarts, pero se habían cruzado con el Sauce Boxeador que, hasta ese momento, era desconocido por ellos. 

Ingresó al pasadizo secreto: la casa de los gritos, como la llamaban los habitantes del pueblo de Hogsmeade.

Al estar fuera del alcance de ser visto por alguien, Sirius mostró su forma humana. A Harry le sorprendió que su padrino lo abrazara. Luego de unos instantes, Sirius se separó de él. 

- Hola, Sirius, ¿qué tal? ¡Que sorpresa!  
- ¿Sorpresa?- preguntó Sirius extrañado- ¿Acaso no leíste mi carta?  
- La verdad que no...  
- Pues, allí te avisaba que vendría. Entonces, ¿por qué estabas caminando por los terrenos con el frío que hace?- le retó Sirius mirándolo fijamente.  
- No es para tanto. Además, quería tomar un poco de aire fresco- se excusó Harry haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
- Bueno... Dumbledore me contó todo lo sucedido últimamente, Harry. Me estás preocupando...  
- ¿Cuándo no lo he hecho?- rió Harry- Estoy bien, Sirius...  
- No es así según Albus, Harry- dijo Sirius seriamente- ¿Qué sucedió con la fiebre y los dolores de cabeza? ¿Y los dolores del brazo? No me digas que estás bien, Harry...  
- Sirius... creo que tengo diecisiete años y sé como cuidarme bien...  
- No lo parece, Harry. Has estado muy rebelde últimamente. ¿Por qué no me escribirte? Tuvo que escribirme Dumbledore para enterarme que estabas vivo... ¿Y cómo se te ocurre hacer lo que hiciste en Halloween? Me diste un susto de muerte, la angustia me ahogaba, Harry... ¿por qué nunca me contaste sobre Sean Riddle, el hermano del asesino de tus padres?- A Harry lo ultimo le cayó bastante mal.  
- Sirius, yo... - pero Harry fijó su vista en el suelo, no tenía excusa para entregarle a Sirius- no tengo ninguna excusa que darte. Pero intenté decírtelo muchas veces pero era como si algo me impidiese hacerlo... no podía- Canuto miró nuevamente a Harry.  
- Ya no importa. Ya lo conozco, al igual que Dumbledore.  
- ¿Hace cuánto que estás en Hogwarts?  
- Una semana...  
- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- se quejó Harry.  
- No estaba para pasear, Harry. Creo que ya sabes sobre la Orden del Fénix, ¿no?- Harry asintió lentamente- nos hemos reunido- Sirius miró a Harry determinación, como buscando algo fuera de lo común en su ahijado- Deberías cuidar mejor tus amistades, Harry- Potter frunció el entrecejo mirando a Sirius extrañado. ¿Podría ser que Sirius supiera que...?  
- Te he visto con Draco Malfoy, Harry- soltó Sirius todavía mirando a Harry seriamente. Los ojos de Harry se pusieron como platos y abrió la boca ligeramente, sintiendo un gran peso en su estómago- nunca pensé que tú y Malfoy llegaran a ponerse de acuerdo, estando en el bando opuesto, ¿no? Alguno de los dos tendría que flaquear sobre sus creencias... - Harry volvió a observar extrañado a Sirius.  
- ¿A qué te refieres, Sirius? Con Draco solo hemos hecho una amistad temporal, por Navidad. Hermione y Ron no pudieron quedarse y Malfoy tuvo que hacerlo. Cómo somos los únicos de séptimo decidimos tratar de llevarnos bien temporalmente... pero no entiendo eso que dices de las creencias... ¿acaso crees que yo...?  
- Te veo muy extraño, Harry- explicó Sirius- Capaz esa marca de serpiente que tienes en el brazo te está afectando y nosotros no nos damos cuenta. Entiendo que estés pasando por la etapa que tus poderes como Heredero de Gryffindor se muestran y te es difícil reconocerlo... pero si es así, trata de decirlo. Me preocupo por ti, Harry, yo solo quiero que estés bien... y me es difícil creer que Draco Malfoy no sea tan diferente a su padre y que quiera... llevarte con Voldemort- Absolutamente, ese rostro serio no iba con Sirius Black.

Harry sintió un dolor gigantesco en el brazo derecho. Sentía como una opresión en el pecho, algo que subía por su garganta y no le dejaba respirar. Su cuerpo quedó paralizado del terror. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para tratar de calmar el dolor. Trató de obtener aire, le faltaba oxígeno. Al volver a abrir los ojos, reiteradamente vio aquella visión, la misma que en la clase de Trelawney, la maldición de la oscuridad. Comenzó a temblar con violencia... 

- ¡Harry, Harry!- sintió que lo sacudían. Vio el rostro de Sirius, lleno de preocupación. Estaba en la casa de los gritos, nuevamente, apoyado sobre el suelo y Sirius inclinado a su lado.  
- Sirius... - logró murmurar Harry. Respiraba agitadamente y no dejó de sentir aquel dolor en su brazo.  
- ¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó Sirius lentamente.  
- Que preguntas haces, Sirius, obviamente que no está bien- dijo una voz detrás de él. Una mujer, alrededor de los cuarenta años, con piel oscura y cabello marrón oscuro, casi negro. Sus ojos eran marrones opacos. Se acercó a Harry y a Sirius. Tocó la frente de Harry y notó un sudor frío. No tenía nada de fiebre y estaba completamente pálido.  
- Creo que no me he presentado, ¿no?- dijo la mujer alegremente. A Harry se le hacia extrañamente familiar- Arabella Figg, mucho gusto, Harry. Por fin te veo de nuevo... la última vez fue hace dieciséis años, cuando eras solo un bebé- ¿de dónde le sonaba a Harry el nombre Arabella? Lo había escuchado a fines de cuarto año de la boca de Dumbledore y luego en aquella visión que había tenido en la clase de Trelawney...  
- Arabella fue amiga de tus padres, la mejor amiga de Lily- dijo Sirius- no sé si lo sabes, pero Arabella es tu madrina- eso a Harry le cayó como del cielo. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse nuevamente de la emoción y de la sorpresa.  
- ¡Sirius!- le retó Arabella- Harry se encuentra mal y tú le dices algo que él no tenía la menor idea y que lo impactarán... - luego, Arabella se volteó hacia Harry- ¿Qué sucedió, Harry?  
- De repente te pusiste pálido y comenzaste a temblar. Suerte que te agarré antes que te dirás contra el suelo cuando te desmayaste- dijo Sirius volviendo a poner cara de extrema preocupación- cada vez temblabas con más violencia... me asustaste de verdad...  
- No sé que me pasó... me empezó a doler enormemente el brazo derecho y... volví a ver parte de la visión que tuve en la última clase de Adivinación con Trelawney- no quería explicar esa opresión en su pecho, sentía que era muy extraño y eso preocuparía más a Sirius y, por supuesto, no quería hacerlo.  
- ¿Cómo era la visión?- preguntó Arabella.  
Harry les contó toda la visión tratando de no omitir ningún detalle. Le costó muchísimo hacerlo porque se sentía cansado y dolorido.  
Luego de un cuarto de hora de estar hablando, Arabella tomó la palabra.  
- La verdad que eso nos pasó... - luego de un suspiró agregó: - Deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería, ¿seguro que estás bien?- Harry asintió. Por lo menos, había dejado de sentir la sacudida del estómago cada vez que recordaba el sueño- Será mejor que te hable de mí. Como dijo Sirius antes, soy tu madrina. Soy hija de tu vecina en Privet Drive, la señora Figg. Pero muy pocas veces te veía... pero bueno, no importa. Yo era la mejor amiga de tu madre, por algo me seleccionaron como tu madrina cuando naciste.  
- ¿No te falta añadir algo?- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
- ¡Dios! Bueno, fui novia de Sirius en mi juventud...  
- Vamos, Arabella, ¿solo novia en tu juventud?- volvió a preguntar Sirius. Arabella se sonrojó y maldijo a Sirius. Harry soltó una risita.  
- OK, OK... ¡ESTUVIMOS A PUNTO DE CASARNOS! ¿CONTENTO?  
- Pero sucedió lo de tus padres y... - explicó Sirius- Caí preso en Azkaban...

Luego de un tiempo de estar hablando, Harry tuvo que volver al castillo asegurándole a Sirius que pasaría por la enfermería. Su padrino y su madrina, junto con él, quedaron verse al día siguiente por la tarde para que Sirius terminara lo que había dicho antes de que Harry se desmayara.

Pero Harry no cumplió la promesa que le había dicho a Sirius de pasar por la enfermería. Se encontró con Draco por el camino pero le informó que no se sentía bien y que aquella noche deseaba descansar. Draco asintió un poco preocupado pero se apresuró a disimularlo y a volver a su sala común. 

Harry se dirigió a su habitación situada en la torre de Gryffindor. Se tiró en la cama con cansancio. Observó de reojo sus regalos, desparramados sobre la cama desocupada de Ron. Le dieron ganas de contestar las cartas de sus amigos y, por una extraña razón, no quería leer la carta dejada por su padrino.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Querida Hermione:  
¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que mejor de cómo me contaste en la carta. Espero de todo corazón que puedas superar ese trauma. Olvídate de lo que te dijo Dumbledore en Halloween y actúa como actuabas antes de todo esto. Será lo mejor para ellos y para vos, hazme caso.  
Yo estoy aquí,, medio aburrido. Ya he hecho los deberes, no te preocupes. Muchísimas gracias por el libro de Artes Oscuras, ya lo he ojeado y parece que me servirá un montón. Por otro lado, estoy perfectamente. Lamento mi silencio durante estas semanas, lo que sucede es que me entretuve buscando pasillos secretos y todo eso... ya sabes como soy. Merodeador con mayúsculas.  
¿Te ha gustado mi regalo de navidad? Deseo que sí. No te has perdido nada excitante. El castillo está más aburrido que de costumbre, ja ja. Los profesores parecen estar muy ocupados y ya me he ganado como cuatro castigos de Snape por discusiones con Malfoy. Lamentablemente, Malfoy se quedó estas vacaciones en el castillo. Se la pasa fastidiándome...  
Ahora te dejo para ponerme a leer el libro. Luego te cuento,  
Un abrazo,

**Harry**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Querido Ron:  
¿Cómo has estado? No dudo que estupendamente estando con los gemelos. Mándales saludos.  
Aquí todo aburrido... Malfoy se ha quedado en el castillo para pasársela fastidiándome. Ya me he ganado cuatro castigos de parte de mí queridísimo profesor de pociones. ¡Mi profe favorito, en mi materia preferida, qué casualidad!  
Lamento mucho mi silencio las últimas semanas lo que sucede es que he estado haciendo los deberes, leyendo algún que otro libro y buscando nuevos pasadizos secretos. Tú sabes que no puedo contenerme cuando veo algo extraño. Mis entrenamientos con Sean van bien, ningún problema. Giltred está en su percha, como siempre, durmiendo una siesta. No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente.

Mándales saludos a tus padres y a tus hermanos, (no sé a que te refieres con Ginny)  
Un abrazo,

**Harry**  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Listo. No sospecharían que era el nuevo amigo de uno de los más Slytherin que existe: Draco Malfoy. Tenían cuatro castigos porque de vez en cuando, se pasaban con las actuaciones y terminaban haciendo un mini duelo de magos. 

Además, no tenía porque contarles lo sucedido con Sirius, ya habría otro momento para hacerlo. No podía comentarles los entrenamientos que tenía con Sean porque su "profesor" no se lo había permitido. 

Miró a Giltred, medio durmiendo, medio mirándolo a él. Tenía ganas de hablar con el fénix y nadie lo podía interrumpir, ¿no? ¿Por qué no intentar una buena conversación con su mascota? Harry ya estaba pensando que se había vuelto loco. Cada vez estaba peor. 

Sabía perfectamente a que se refería Ronald con Ginny pero no quería darle importancia. Después de todo, trataba de evitar ese tema sobre todas las cosas. 

- Se te ve preocupado, Harry- dijo el fénix dándole un sobresalto a Harry que se había acostumbrado al silencio de la habitación.  
- Mm, puede ser... - al fin y al cabo, el fénix no podía hablar con Hermione y Ron, ¿qué perdía contándole lo que sucedía? 

Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre el tema y no creía que Sirius fuera el indicado para hacerlo, lo preocuparía más de la cuenta.

Luego de unos momentos de estar pensando en eso, comentó con Giltred sus problemitas que lo agobiaban desde principio del curso o, como el caso de Draco, desde aquellas vacaciones de invierno. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la compañía de un Slytherin. Pero al fin y al cabo, _había estado a punto de ir a Slytherin.._

Entonces, en medio de su relato, se cuestionó sobre _qué hubiera sucedido_ si hubiera ido a la casa de Slytherin... ¿tan diferente sería la realidad...? 

Se disculpó con Giltred, ya que el sueño lo había vencido y quería descansar. Se tumbó en la cama y cayó en un sueño intranquilo...

E_ra una noche oscura de verano, en un cementerio cercano a la ciudad de Londres, una decena de magos con túnicas negras y máscaras rodeaba, en forma de circulo, a dos hombres. Uno de ellos, el que tenía brillantes ojos rojos y una mirada llena de maldad y de odio, estaba con una varita extendida hacia la otra persona que se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas. Pero no estaba suplicándole al ser maligno, sino tratando de sostener su cuerpo al instante que este estaba lleno de dolor. _

_El Señor de las Tinieblas avanzó hacia el hombre firmemente._

_- Tu confianza hacia él te ha costado mucho, Black  
- Todavía confió en él- contestó Black mirando a Voldemort con desprecio.  
- ¿Sí?- se burló Voldemort con una sonrisa- Eres más ingenuo de lo que pensé, Canuto.  
- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así!- gritó Sirius poniéndose de pie y enfrentando al asesino.  
- ¿Por qué no? No le veo nada malo a llamarte como te llamaban tus viejos amigos, Black. Tus viejos amigos: Peter Pettigrew, el gran traidor, Remus Lupin, el horrible licántropo y James Potter... el heredero de Gryffindor. Lastima que ninguno de ellos pueda protegerte ni ayudarte. ¿No?- Sirius sonrió amargamente.  
- No estaría tan seguro. ¿Qué sabes sobre eso?- replicó Canuto.  
- Muchas cosas, Black. Aquí, al lado mío, como puedes apreciar, está el gran traidor de los merodeadores, Colagusano, el cual me permitió matar a Cornamenta y a su esposa sangre sucia. Lupin está con Dumbledore, muy lejos de aquí, en Hogwarts. Y tú estás en las manos de Lord Voldemort. ¿Cómo no conocerás la muerte? Él te trajo, aquel al que le diste tu confianza...  
- ¿Qué le has hecho?- gritó Black lleno de odio.  
- Nada de lo que no estés enterado... - luego, Voldemort suspiró- pero si quieres verlo... - hizo un gesto con la mano._

_Entre los encapuchados, salió un muchacho alrededor de los dieciocho años. No tenía máscara y llevaba la sencilla túnica negra del colegio Hogwarts. Fijó sus ojos verdes brillantes en Black, que lo miraba sorprendido. Luego, desvió su mirada hacia el Señor de las Tinieblas que sonreía tenebrosamente._

_- Pues, aquí está nuestro centro de discusión, ¿verdad, Black? Lastima que yo tenga la razón, ¿verdad?- se burló Voldemort.  
- No veo que tengas la razón- dijo Black levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.  
- ¿Ah, no? Harry, demuéstrale que ya eres parte del lado oscuro. Pagarás tu insolencia, Black._

_El muchacho sacó la varita del bolsillo de la túnica y la extendió hacia su padrino, el cual lo miraba sorprendido.  
- Crucio- murmuró Harry lentamente ante el silencio que ocasionaron los mortífagos._

_El grito de Sirius, al recibir la maldición imperdonable, rompió los tímpanos de muchos de los que se encontraban allí. Se revolcaba por el suelo, con un tremendo dolor en el cuerpo. Minutos después, Harry dejó de apuntarlo y él dejó de gritar, pero mirando a Harry con ojos perdidos._

_- El dolor del maleficio es grande, ¿verdad, Black?- se volvió a burlar Voldemort- pero el dolor de la traición es aún mayor ¿A qué sí? Para que dejes de sufrir, terminaremos con tu dolor, Black- Voldemort se volteó hacia Harry quien miraba a Sirius de forma inexpresiva- Hazlo tú, Harry..._

_Potter levantó la varita nuevamente. Cuando iba a decir las palabras asesinas, Avada Kedavra, tres figuras se cruzaron protegiendo a la futura victima del maleficio al mismo tiempo que un rayo rojo le daba a Potter, haciendo que cayera al suelo, desmayado por los efectos del desmaius.  
_

_Voldemort adelantó hacia Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin y Arabella Figg._

_- OH, no los esperaba, especialmente a ti, Dumbledore  
- Pues, ya ves que linda sorpresa- dijo Albus burlonamente- déjalo en paz.  
- ¿Por qué? Tenía muchas ganas de verlo...  
- Sabes que no me refiero a Sirius Black, Voldemort  
- Digo, yo no fui quien lo trajo hacia mi, él vino... - Sirius, que se había recuperado ya del maleficio Cruciatus, se adelantó con fin de matar a Voldemort con sus propias manos. Pero Remus y Arabella lo agarraron de los brazos mirando a Voldemort con repugnancia.  
- ¡Sabes que eso no es verdad, maldito, te pudres en mentiras!- le gritó Sirius tratando de soltarse de sus compañeros.  
- Lo que pasa es que te duele la realidad, ¿A que sí?- se burló Voldemort con una sonrisa maligna- te duele aceptar que el hijo de tu mejor amigo resultó ser la misma basura que el asesino de sus padres hace dieciséis años- Sirius parecía querer matar a Voldemort en serio. Forcejeaba con fuerza mientras gritaba insultos hacia Voldemort.  
- ¡Eres una basura! ¡No tienes sentimientos! ¡Arruinas miles de familias con las muertes que ocasionas y no tienes un mínimo cargo de conciencia!- Dumbledore le hizo una seña a Sirius para que se callara y el director de Hogwarts tomó la palabra.  
- Sabemos que nada de lo que dices tiene coherencia, Voldemort. Y si lo que dices fuera verdad... - Sirius siguió insultando- no te quedaría mucho tiempo con vida- Voldemort miró a Dumbledore con repugnancia.  
- Si realmente quieren saberlo, lo he estado manejando a través de la marca realizada por el Radopole en Halloween. En Halloween, me di cuenta que Potter estaba en "el monte del mal ojo" y me apresuré a hechizar a alguna criatura del bosque con un maleficio tenebroso para que la herida que ocasionara en Potter fuera bastante similar a la marca tenebrosa con algunas diferencias que la harían especiales... pero esto JAMÁS lo diré así que... basta de charla, Crucio- dijo Voldemort señalando a Dumbledore, que logró esquivar le maleficio con cierta dificultad- saben que él estuvo a punto de ir a Slytherin... él pertenece a Slytherin...  
- Sabes que eso es producto de la cicatriz que le hiciste cuando tenía un año. Allí depositaste algunos de tus poderes oscuros, los cuales heredaste de Salazar Slytherin, pero sabes que naturalmente Harry no pertenece a Slytherin- dijo Dumbledore mirando a lord Voldemort fijamente.  
- Ah, ¿no? Crucio- nuevamente, Voldemort señaló a Dumbledore..._

Harry se levantó sobresaltado luego de aquella pesadilla. Un sudor frío circulaba por su joven rostro. La cicatriz le ardía como si el mismísimo Lord Voldemort estuviera enfrente de él. El brazo derecho quemaba igual que la cicatriz. Advertía algo en su garganta, algo que subía y le oprimía para no dejarlo respirar. La opresión en el pecho no lo ayudaba a calmarse. Comenzaba a faltarle el oxígeno y todo le daba vueltas. Sentía nauseas... Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse... no iba a dejar que el terror le ganase.

_Solamente fue un sueño, una horrible pesadilla... como tantas, no hay de qué preocuparsePensó sin dejar que el susto comandara en su cuerpo._

El dolor cesó de repente, salvo el de la cicatriz y el del brazo. Abrió los ojos, dejó de sentir nauseas. Respiró hondo para recuperar el oxígeno perdido. 

Observó su habitación con determinación. El único ser vivo era Giltred, el fénix, que dormía tranquilamente en la percha. Se puso de pie con esfuerzo y se dirigió a la ventana para obtener un poco de aire fresco, lo necesitaba. 

Miró por la ventana los terrenos del castillo que estaban cubiertos por la nieve caída en nochebuena. Contempló la luna llena que se asomaba entre las nubes oscuras que también cubrían las estrellas. Recordó a Remus Lupin, el licántropo. Debería estar pasándosela mal en su transformación.

Dejó de pensar en eso y de mirar el paisaje sombrío. Volvió a su cama lentamente y se acostó nuevamente. Esta vez Harry durmió sin ningún sueño que lo atormentase.

***

Hello!!! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que, como siempre, todo ande bien. Antes que nada gracias por seguir leyendo el fict y me encanta que les guste lo que escribo. A todos los que me mandaron e-mails, pronto les contestaré, no se impacienten. Es que soy una persona muy ocupada (especialmente sí estoy hablando por msn con mi novio, odio que me molesten en esos momentos) Gracias por los reviews. Cómo no me hacen preguntas no contesto, ja ja. Que incógnita, ¿no? ¿H/R o H/Hr? No se preocupen los H/R, que desconfían de mi por soy una H/Hr 4ever. Capaz estoy tan cansada de recibir quejas de parte de Uds., H/R, que a lo mejor quiebro mi orgullo de Hermione/Harry (sin comentarios) Y los H/Hr... ténganme paciencia. Yo ya sé como es la historia. ¿Quieren escenas de H/Hr? ¡Las tendrán! Pero para eso tendrán que esperar a la Parte 9 donde Harry vuelve a aclarar sus pensamientos. La parte 8 la tengo casi lista (Felicítenme, estoy en medio de exámenes y continúo escribiendo!!!) Y tratará del trauma que le trae esa maldita pesadilla a Harry... ¿Slytherin era su mejor lugar? Mmm 

¿Qué opinan de esta amistad temporal entre Harry y Draco? He tratado de expandirla, pero me gusta como está. No doy detalles porque revelaría lo que esta amistad afectará al futuro. ¿Cambiará su relación a partir de ahora? Mmm 

¿Creen que ese sueño que tiene Harry en este capítulo sea el futuro? Mm, I don't know (me encanta esta frase!! ^_^) 

En el anterior cap. dije que habrá muertes... (las que ya saben la cantidad (mis mejores amigas) me quieren matar porque dicen que estoy hecha una asesina, a mi no me parece tanto... aunque debo admitir que estoy hecha un diablo últimamente) todas muy dolorosas (salvo una), pero habrá una con la que de seguro todos me odiaran y será la más difícil de escribir. T_T 

Muchos me dicen que han llorado en ciertas partes de mis otros ficts... mm, yo solamente solté una lagrima por Neville, me dio tanta pena!!! Pero yo soy malísima para todo lo referente a la angustia. Mi humor capaz se nota en mi escritura, pero creo que no. Mi humor se nota más en las acciones de los personajes. Muchas escenas no las tenía pensadas en la Academia Prakigam y, sin embargo, me cambiaron el desarrollo de la historia, esos momentos de pésimo humor que me dieron esas ideas inesperadas. Trato de hacer este fict lo más deprimente posible para que noten la situación de los personajes, pero todavía no me sale bien escribir eso... seguiré practicando. 

Bueno... ¿algo más? Mm, creo que no. Si me quieren conocer, mi msn está disponible (aunque bastante lleno) pero si quieren mandarme e-mails y que les conteste enseguida, esperen sentados!!! Tengo una pésima memoria (los que me conocen lo saben) y a veces me olvido de contestar mensajes electrónicos:P por eso, prefiero que dejen reviews. Mi bandeja de entrada está llegando a su tope y tengan en cuenta que solo es de 2k. así que... T_T ¡No me maten con e-mails que tardaré semanas en contestarlos! 

**Dedicaciones:** Romulo_Lupin, mi novio (creo que el nombrado ni se entera que ha aparecido aquí porque nunca lee mis ficts desde ff.net ya que es la primera persona en leerlos) y a Hermione- Iris (creo que ella tampoco se entera que aparece aquí, ¿para qué mirar mis ficts en ff.net sí siempre tiene la versión original?) 

Bueno, se me ha hecho largo el mensaje. Si recibo bastantes reviews (e-mails NO, por fiss!!!, Ya tengo bastantes que contestar) subieré pronto la Parte 8, y si no recibo nada... creo que prepararé la Parte 9 para Año Nuevo y como me voy de vacaciones al día siguiente de Año Nuevo... tendrían que esperar otro mes completo para leerlo JA. Así que si quieren seguir leyendo, ya saben que hacer... mandar un review!!! JA JA. 

Hasta el próximo capítulo y recuerden mandar reviews, plisss ^_^ 

***Parvati***


	5. Parte 8

**PARTE 8**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó minutos antes del mediodía. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la sala común donde lo esperaban ansiosos los hermanos Creevey. Ambos se preocuparon al verlo algo pálido, pero Harry les dijo que había tenido una mala noche y que solamente era por eso, que no se alarmaran. En realidad, cada vez que la mente de Harry quedaba en blanco, sin ningún pensamiento, aquella pesadilla volvía abrumándolo. Por eso, Harry trataba de mantenerse entretenido con cualquier cosa para evitar esos momentos.

Bajaron al Comedor sin más prisas. Tanto Dennis como Colin tampoco habían desayunado y se encontraban hambrientos. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, como todos los días.

- Ah, ahora que me acuerdo... - dijo Dennis mientras se servían papas- he visto ayer al Prof. Lupin. Te manda saludos, Harry- Harry, que apenas lo escuchaba, soltó una sonrisa falsa. Pero luego miró a Dennis con los ojos abiertos, reposando en lo que él acababa de decir.  
- ¿El Prof. Lupin?- preguntó Harry sorprendido. Luego alzó la vista hacia la mesa de profesores y allí vio sentados al lado de Dumbledore, a Arabella y a Remus. Ambos conversaban con Albus de forma alegre e inocente.

Harry bajó la vista para no seguir mirándolos. La pesadilla había comenzado a invadir su mente. Seguramente sería otra reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

- La orden del fénix- murmuró muy bajo pero Colin y Dennis comprendieron sus palabras.  
- ¿La orden del fénix?- preguntaron ellos sin entender.  
- Nada, nada- Harry hizo un gesto de no darle importancia pero pensó en eso todo el almuerzo.

Al terminar el silencioso almuerzo, Harry se levantó de la mesa rápidamente y observó de soslayo la mesa de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy no estaba en ella. Frunció el entrecejo extrañado por ese hecho. Draco siempre bajaba a comer y siempre esperaba a que Harry terminase de hacerlo... sin embargo, esta vez parecía que Malfoy no hubiera almorzado.

Sacó a Draco de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la salida del comedor. No obstante, antes de llegar a esta, escuchó que dos personas lo llamaban y corrían hacia él apresuradamente. Harry, al voltear asombrado, observó los rostros sonrientes de Remus Lupin y Arabella Figg, seguidos por un perro negro al que Harry reconoció inmediatamente como Hocicos. Se acordó que habían acordado hablar sobre _Slytherin_...

- Harry, ¿cómo has estado? Es una alegría volver a verte, especialmente si te encuentras bien- sonrió Remus mientras salían del Gran Comedor, estaban llamando la atención y, tanto el licántropo como Hocicos, sabían que Harry odiaba aquello.  
- Gracias, Remus, yo también me alegro de verte- dijo Harry simulando alegría pero en cambio, estaba sumido en una amargura al recordar aquella pesadilla. Menos mal que había practicado las sonrisas falsas y todo eso...  
- Vayamos a la Casa de los Gritos, así Hocicos puede volver a su estado normal- sugirió Arabella en voz baja asegurándose que nadie la escuchara.

Caminaron por los terrenos hasta llegar al Sauce Boxeador. Remus se encargó de paralizarlo e ingresaron en el pasadizo secreto. Minutos después, Sirius estaba enfrente de Harry y de los demás.

- ¿Has ido a la enfermería como te he dicho ayer?- fueron las primeras palabras de Canuto.  
- Que linda manera que tienes de saludar, Sirius- rió Harry pero al ver el semblante serio de su padrino respondió: - Por supuesto- "Esta mentira me va a ahogar, menos mal que Draco me ha ayudado a dejar de sentir esa sacudida en mi estómago cada vez que engaño a las personas que se preocupan por mí".  
- ¿Y, todo bien?- preguntó Sirius preocupado. Asintió lentamente desviando su mirada, evitando notablemente encontrarse con los ojos celestes de su padrino.  
- Algo me dice que no eres totalmente sincero, Harry- susurró Canuto mirándolo fijamente. Harry frunció el entrecejo. Ya se había aprendido como tratar aquellas situaciones.  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Sirius?  
- Tú sabrás... - "¡Dios! ¿Cómo hace Sirius para saber que estoy mintiendo?"  
- Pues, a lo que dejamos inconcluso ayer... - dijo Sirius dejando el clima tenso que ni Remus ni Arabella sabían como romper- ¿Me puedes decir por qué te...?- pero no llegó a terminar cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir. Todos la miraron pasmados y aterrorizados pero no era nada más que Dumbledore acompañado por una mujer rubia y una mujer de cabello castaño un poco enmarañado.  
- ¡Albus, qué susto nos diste!- chilló Arabella. Albus soltó una risita al ver un brillo de terror en sus ojos.  
- Pues, no podía esperar a ver a los merodeadores juntos nuevamente- sonrió el director de Hogwarts. Sirius, Remus y Arabella miraron a las acompañantes de Dumbledore sorprendidos.  
- ¿Susan March?- preguntó Sirius sin poder creerlo.  
- ¿Lidia Plack?- preguntó Remus en el mismo estado que Sirius. A Arabella le brillaban los ojos.  
- Ja Ja. No has cambiado nada, Remus, sigues siendo el mismo licántropo de siempre- se burló Lidia Plack. Harry recordó aquella visión en la clase de Adivinación. _Los merodeadores..._  
- Ya me las pagarás, Plack- gruñó Remus. Sirius rió.  
- Oye, Susan, ¿todavía no te has conseguido pareja?- preguntó Sirius con aire curioso e inocente. Susan lo miró de manera asesina.  
- Por supuesto que sí, un español... - pero Sirius la interrumpió.  
- Pobre muchacho... debe de ser un desgraciado para ponerse a tu lado, Susan  
- ¿Así que has estado en España, Susan?- preguntó Remus para calmar a Sirius y a la rubia.  
- Si, ahí he estado todo este tiempo... hasta que me he enterado de lo del Innombrable y he decidido volver... volver a Hogwarts, al lugar de los recuerdos... - su mirada se perdió al contemplar el lugar.  
- ¿Y tú, Lidia?- preguntó Remus con más interés que antes.  
- He estado paseando por todo el mundo- dijo ella con aire aventurero- te sorprenderás de todas las anécdotas que puedo contarte. Luego charlamos y te cuento todo. Fue fascinante pero he vuelto... - Dumbledore interrumpió la conversación mirando a _los merodeadores_ con aire divertido.  
- Ya tendrán tiempo para hablar. Pero la cosa es que Harry y yo nos estamos aburriendo con todo esto, ¿verdad que sí, Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo. Susan y Lidia se voltearon a verlo. Susan fue la primera que saltó a abrazarlo, cosa que Harry no esperaba. Se sonrojó bastante cosa que hizo que Sirius y Remus soltaran risitas, al igual que Albus.  
- Es idéntico a James... - susurró la rubia en su oído con una sonrisa tierna.  
- Salvo en los ojos, tiene los de Lily- agregó Lidia acercándose. "¿Cuántas veces he escuchado todo eso?"  
- Así es- dijo Albus sonriendo alegremente- pero creo que Harry ya se sabe eso de memoria...  
- Pero te das cuenta al instante... sino fuera por los ojos, parecería que James ha vuelto y con su juventud- dijo Lidia contemplando a Harry con la misma sonrisa que Susan. Todos los presentes bajaron la mirada al suelo, sobre todo Sirius.  
- Bueno... también Harry tiene muchas cualidades de su padre- dijo Remus tratando de superar ese momento- es buscador estrella del equipo de Gryffindor  
- ¿Sí?- los ojos de Lidia brillaban mientras preguntaba aquello con cierta emoción- Así que también Gryffindor, ¿eh?  
- ¿Dónde esperabas?- preguntó Sirius indignado- ¿En Slytherin?- A Harry aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría. Dumbledore lo miraba de reojo y Harry se limitó a continuar con aquella sonrisa falsa que últimamente lo caracterizaba.  
- Pues... la verdad qué hubiera sido divertido. No me puedo imaginar la cara que hubiera puesto James si le hubieran dicho que su único hijo iba a ir a Slytherin... - aventuró Susan pero se frenó ante la mirada de Sirius.  
- ¿Divertido ir a Slytherin, con todos esos mortífagos?  
- ¿Qué sabes tú si todos son mortífagos?- Lidia acababa de preguntar lo mismo que Harry estaba pensando.  
- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Lidia? ¿_Todavía_ confías en esas sucias y desagradables serpientes?  
- No todas las serpientes son desagradables, Sirius- dijo Susan.  
- Dame un ejemplo, Susan, de alguna persona que estuviera destinada a ir a Slytherin y que no tenga pensamientos oscuros en su mente- dijo Sirius, se notaba bastante enfadado, Harry no entendía por qué.

Susan no sabía que contestarle a Sirius y Lidia tampoco tenía respuesta. Por alguna extraña razón parecía nerviosa y un cierto aire de culpa la rodeaba. Harry, al ver que si no lo decía Sirius no iba a parar de pelear por eso, se adelantó viendo que Dumbledore lo miraba de reojo animándole a que lo dijera.

- No todas las personas que el Sombrero Seleccionador sugiere mandar a Slytherin apoyan a Lord Voldemort, Sirius- dijo Harry con cierto nerviosismo en la voz, recordando aquel primer día que había pisado Hogwarts y se había puesto sobre su cabeza el famoso sombrero mágico que seleccionaba a los jóvenes magos para alguna de las cuatro casas del colegio Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Sirius lo miró sorprendido y frunciendo el entrecejo ante sus palabras.  
- ¿Qué sabes sobre eso, Harry?- Sirius pensó que tenía que lo decía por Draco Malfoy, su nuevo y misterioso amigo (N/A: ¡Qué ingenuo! ¿Harry nunca le comentó sobre aquel acontecimiento en su primer año?)  
- El sombrero le sugirió a Harry que el mejor lugar para él era la casa de Slytherin- dijo Dumbledore al ver que Harry no podía contestar ya que las palabras no le salían de la boca al observar el rostro de Sirius.

Sirius miró a Harry con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía un búho. Remus también lo miraba con cierta sorpresa mientras que los rostros de Lidia, Arabella y Susan estaban inexpresivos. Dumbledore continuó.

- Sin embargo, Harry le pidió al sombrero ir a otra casa que no fuera Slytherin, ya que había escuchado sobre la fama de esta casa y estaba decidido a no ir con _Draco Malfoy_ y sus compañeros de Slytherin. Pero sino fuera por eso... _Todo sería diferente, muy diferente... - pensó Harry con amargura recordando aquella pesadilla_

Albus se dio cuenta de lo aturdido que había quedado Harry cuando había terminado la frase explicativa. Sirius también se había percatado de eso. ¿Y si Harry ya hubiera pensado en eso, en lo que hubiera sucedido? ¿Acaso no estaba convencido que pertenecía a Gryffindor, tras ser el mismísimo heredero de él? ¿Cómo podía ser que el heredero de Gryffindor hubiera estado a punto de ir a Slytherin?

- Pero... ¿por qué siendo el heredero de Gryffindor, el sombrero quiso mandar a Harry a Slytherin?- cuestionó Remus pensativamente- me refiero a que... ¿acaso no se dio cuenta el sombrero seleccionador de los poderes de Godric Gryffindor en Harry?- Harry sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.  
- Por mi cicatriz- contestó Harry en voz muy baja pero todos pudieron escucharlo. Dumbledore se sorprendió de que contestara. Todos los demás lo miraban confundidos- mi cicatriz posee poderes oscuros que ya se habían revelado _antes_ que entrara a Hogwarts mientras que los poderes de Gryffindor recién ahora se empiezan a mostrar- Dumbledore lo observó extrañado y sorprendido a la vez.

Un silencio dominó la situación en aquel momento. Dumbledore se cuestionaba de donde Harry sabía todo eso mientras que los demás no sabían que decir. Harry mantenía su vista en el suelo, había recordado aquella visión por su propia cuenta y ahora esta amenazaba por ganarle la partida. No podía mirar a Sirius, sin verlo temblando y gritando de dolor. No podía ver a Dumbledore sin pensar en las palabras de Voldemort...

_Dentro de poco, esto me va a volver realmente locoPensó Harry amargamente sin despegar su mirada del suelo de la Casa de los Gritos._

Todos lo miraban fijamente como tratando de leer sus pensamientos, pero en los últimos tiempos, Harry se había vuelto sumamente cerrado y por más que Dumbledore o Sirius lo conocieran de pies a cabeza no podían saber que era lo que cruzaba su descabellada mente en esos instantes.

_Esto es el colmo... fue un SUEÑO, ¿por qué no puedes asumir entre la realidad y la fantasía? Te dormiste pensando en eso y ese fue el resultado... ¿qué te asegura qué será real? trató de tranquilizarse Harry mentalmente pero algo nuevo invadía su mente en ese entonces._

Recordó cuando se había incorporado luego del sueño, el sudor frío, el dolor de la cicatriz que era tan potente como si el mismísimo Lord Voldemort hubiera estado enfrente de él, como le había quemado el brazo derecho, ese algo en su garganta que subía y oprimía para no dejarlo respirar, y la opresión en el pecho... ¿Por qué había sucedido todo eso? ¿Si tan solo había sido un sueño, tanto le tenía que afectar un simple sueño?

El silencio continuaba reinando en el lugar. Nadie sabía como pararlo y que las voces volvieran a escucharse. Todos pensaban en alguna manera de que todo volviera a la normalidad salvo Harry que tenía otros temas más importantes para discutir que el silencio en la habitación.

Nadie se esperaba que una lechuza blanca ingresara por la puerta abierta. Todos la miraron pasmados, hasta el mismo dueño (Harry) que no se esperaba que Hermione contestara tan rápido y tampoco se esperaba el atrevimiento de Hedwig al ingresar en una "reunión importante".

Hedwig se posó en el hombro de Harry y él le sustrajo el pergamino que llevaba en las patas. Desplegó el pergamino y leyó para sí. La carta parecía escrita rápidamente, ya que no era acostumbrado que Hermione escribiera de tal manera.

_Querido Harry:  
Espero que cuando recibas esta carta estés cerca de Dumbledore o de alguien confiable como Sirius, porque lo que te voy a decir es muy importante y tendrías que avisarle al director inmediatamente.  
Hoy ha habido un ataque de mortífagos en el callejón Diagon. Dejaron restos a sus pasos. Yo me encontraba allí en ese momento y lo más peligro: había muchos funcionarios del ministerio que no se dieron cuenta a tiempo de que había un ataque. Más de 50 muertos entre niños y adultos. El 45% de las personas fallecidas eran miembros importantes del ministerio de Magia. El ministro, Cornelius Fudge, está en el hospital de San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, sumamente delicado. No sé como pero, he salido ilesa de los ataques. En ese momento yo ya había terminado unas compras que tenía que hacer por Ronald y me estaba retirando de allí. Toda esta información que te digo la he escuchado escondida en el Caldero Chorreante de parte de Amos Diggory (sugiero que esto de que he escuchado a escondidas quede "en silencio", ¿eh, Harry?).  
No te preocupes por mí, estoy perfectamente, excelente. Pero todavía me tiembla el pulso, escribo lo más rápido posible para que esto te llegue lo antes posible y estoy tratando de no olvidarme nada entre tantas cosas. Es muy difícil decirlo todo en una carta con detalle, luego supongo que se lo contaré a Dumbledore cuando regrese al castillo para las clases.  
Pronto te volveré a escribir,  
Un beso,_

_Hermione_

Harry quedó pasmado. ¿Un ataque al Callejón Diagon? Todo lo que hablaba Hermione eran desgracias en la carta, salvo que se encontraba a salvo, pero... ¿acaso no habían agarrado a ningún mortífago? ¿Había estado Voldemort con sus aliados? ¿Tan mal había quedado el Callejón Diagon? ¿Podría sobrevivir Fudge esta vez o tendrían que elegir un nuevo ministro? ¿Qué hacía Hermione en el Callejón Diagon? No confiaba en eso que estaba haciendo unas compras por Ron, era una excusa que se notaba notablemente que no era cierta. ¿Había estado Hermione cerca de los mortífagos? Era bastante raro que hubiera salido ilesa...

- No me lo puedo creer- susurró Harry todavía mirando estupefacto la carta.  
- ¿Qué sucedió, Harry?- preguntó Remus.  
- Es de Hermione- dijo Harry refiriéndose a la carta. Harry frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al ver a Lidia mirar fijamente a Dumbledore con cierto nerviosismo en la cara. Sin embargo, Dumbledore no quitaba sus ojos de Harry, al igual que el resto de los presentes.  
- Hubo un ataque al Callejón Diagon- informó Harry tendiéndole al Director la carta de Hermione. Él leyó la carta para todos y luego se la volvió a dar a Harry.  
- Tendré que ir al ministerio cuanto antes. Susan y Arabella acompáñenme. Sirius, Remus, ustedes se quedan en Hogwarts y Lidia... - indicó el profesor. Antes de que terminara la frase, Plack avanzó con paso decidido hacia Dumbledore.  
- Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, Albus  
- Perfecto. Entonces, todos a la carga- Dumbledore, Figg, March y Plack salieron rápidamente de la casa de los Gritos. Remus se volteó hacia Sirius.  
- Iré a hablar con Mundungus, Sirius... - Mundungus Fletcher era el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras desde ya tres años. Remus también se retiró dejando a Sirius y a Harry en la habitación.

_¡Dios, lo que puede hacer una carta!Pensó Harry mientras miraba la puerta por donde se había ido LupinCapaz se dieron cuenta que Sirius quiere hablar conmigo a solas... _

- Bueno, Harry, ¿qué te parece si aprovechamos para hablar de lo que quedo inconcluso ayer?- dijo Sirius de forma inexpresiva. Harry asintió con un poco de nerviosismo.  
- ¿Por qué eres amigo de Draco Malfoy, tu peor enemigo desde hace siete años? ¿Qué cambió para que esos siete años se fueran a la basura?  
- No se fueron a la basura, Sirius, nunca me olvidaré de lo que nos hizo pasar a Ron, Hermione y a mí, pero una amistad temporal, por las vacaciones de invierno... ninguno de los dos tiene nada que hacer, de tal manera decidimos hacer una tregua para tratar de pasarla bien durante estas semanas.  
- Pero veo que se llevan bastante bien...  
- No te lo voy a negar que ambos nos llevamos bien... o sea, nos agradan las mismas cosas, en la mayoría de los casos. El tema de Voldemort no fue tocado nunca durante este tiempo.  
- ¿Seguro...?  
- Si, Sirius- Harry sintió una sacudida en su estómago... ¿por qué? Realmente, en ese ultimo periodo no habían hablado del Innombrable... ¿por qué sentía como si le estuviera mintiendo a su padrino? _Porque Malfoy es un mortífago... antes de las navidades me quería tirar al lado oscuro... ¿por qué cambió de opinión estas últimas semanas? ¿O acaso es una trampa...? _  
- Bueno... espero que me hayas dicho la verdad, Harry. Te he visto muy distraído o capaz tembloso en la reunión, ¿sucede algo malo?- Harry se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Qué iba a contestar? ¿Debía decirle la verdad a Sirius o inventarse una historia? Ya empezaba a sentir unas sacudidas en su estómago si seguía mintiendo... pero, ¿cómo reaccionaría su padrino?  
- Sirius, yo... - bajó la mirada al suelo. ¿Cómo explicar? ¿Cómo empezar a contar aquella horrible pesadilla?  
- Si no me lo quieres decir, Harry, está bien... solo espero que no me estés ocultando algo de gravedad...  
- Ayer me dormí pensando en... - las palabras no salían de su boca... ¿o no querían salir?- _si hubiera estado en Slytherin..._ - Sirius lo miró preocupado y sorprendido a la vez- creo que esa es la razón por la cual tuve un sueño extraño o...  
- Cuéntamelo- indicó Sirius Black con el semblante serio.

Harry empezó su relato de la visión. No le era fácil porque parecía estar reviviendo algo doloroso. La voz le temblaba muchas veces y las imágenes no paraban de "volar" por su mente.

Una vez que había terminado, Sirius le miraba con gran preocupación, pero antes que él pudiera decir nada, Harry agregó aquello que más le preocupaba: los dolores de la cicatriz, el brazo derecho y del pecho... aquello que parecía subir por su garganta y no dejarlo respirar. Aquellas nauseas que había sentido desde que se había incorporado de ese sueño...

- Esto es lo que más me preocupa... - admitió Harry en tono de derrota- ¿Crees que esa pesadilla sea una premonición, una visión al futuro?  
- No lo sé, Harry, pero no de debes preocuparte por eso. Salvo por los dolores, luego se lo comentaré a Dumbledore cuando él regrese del Ministerio. Mientras tanto cuídate de Malfoy que esto empezó a aparecer cuando empezaron a hacerse "amigos". Trata de evitar pensar en cosas tenebrosas, que no te hará nada bien. Y sobre todo, Harry, esfuérzate en el entrenamiento con Sean. Dumbledore no me quiso decir que estás practicando pero... - hizo una pausa en la que tomó aire para recuperarlo y continuar con las indicaciones- ¿Entendiste, verdad? Cualquier cosa rara que suceda ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Ahora tengo que ir al despacho de Mundungus donde seguramente me estará esperando Remus...  
- Está bien, Sirius- dijo Harry soltando una débil sonrisa que Canuto le devolvió.  
- Nos veremos pronto, Harry, permaneceré en Hogwarts algunas semanas más hasta que Dumbledore me establezca una misión. Te cuidas, ¿eh, Harry?  
- Por supuesto- sonrió Harry alegremente. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo. Se había sacado un peso de encima y se sentía mejor por no haberle mentido _tanto_ a su padrino.

Salió de la Casa de los Gritos y entró en el vestíbulo del castillo. Allí, para su sorpresa, estaba Draco Malfoy esperándolo. Le sonrió animadamente mientras se acercaba a él tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo estás, Harry? ¿Te sientes mejor que ayer, no?- le saludó Malfoy. Harry recordó que le había dicho que se sentía cansado y un poco enfermo a la noche anterior y asintió a las preguntas de Draco.  
- ¿Por qué no estabas en el almuerzo, Draco?- preguntó Harry mientras comenzaban el habitual camino hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin. Ya comenzaba a querer a esa sala común como la suya propia de tanto tiempo que pasaba en ella. Pero nunca llegaría a tomar a Slytherin como "la segunda casa", NUNCA.  
- Estuve toda la noche caminando por las mazmorras y, para serte sincero, me quedé dormido a la hora de despertarme a la mañana- Harry rió burlón y alegre a la vez.  
- Nunca cambiarás, Malfoy  
- Mira quien habla, Potter- ambos rieron mientras decían la contraseña al muro-puerta de la sala común e ingresaban a la sala común. Como era normal, nadie estaba en aquella sala.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de hechizos y maleficios útiles. Entre ellos se enseñaron algunos de utilidad. Harry notó de inmediato que los maleficios que Draco le enseñaban no eran magia oscura y eso le extrañó. Al fin y al cabo, los Malfoy eran Mortífagos por más que lo quisiera negar. Seguramente, Draco trataba de ganar su confianza al no utilizar magia oscura... ¿o tal vez no? Cada día su mente se distorsionaba más a causa de todo lo que le llamaba la atención y le impedía concentrarse en su vida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry entró en su habitación con cansancio. Eran las diez de la noche y dentro de media hora tendría el entrenamiento con Sean. No había tenido tiempo para descansar en todo el día. Quedaría destruido luego del entrenamiento. Si ya estaba destruido ahora...

No se extrañó al ver a Giltred durmiendo. Era lo único que había hecho en ese invierno aparte de comer. Harry se había preocupado por criarlo como había indicado Hagrid para que lo pudiera presentar bien. A decir verdad, faltaban pocos días para que todos los alumnos volvieran y con ellos, las clases. Tendría que separarse de Giltred... no era que hubiera hecho una gran amistad con el fénix, pero poder hablar con éste durante las noches lo hacía sentir tranquilo.

Miró su cama y, sus ojos quedaron posados en un paquete y una carta que estaban sobre ésta. Pasmado, se acercó a su cama y tomó el paquete. Miró la carta, la dio vuelta para ver el remitente... Nada. Bueno, nada perdía con abrirlo...

Observó con más determinación el sobre. Era color rosa pálido y decía, con una letra roja sumamente prolija, _Para Harry Potter_. Tembloroso, abrió el sobre. Obviamente no podía ser nada tenebroso si el sobre era rosa... ¡Dios! ¿Una admiradora? No estaba para amor en esos momentos.  


Queridísimo Harry:  
Primero quiero desearte es una muy feliz navidad para ti, aunque creo que no recibirás mi regalo a tiempo.  
Sé que te preguntarás quién soy y por qué te escribo esta carta... quien soy, no te lo diré por el momento, pero puedo explicarte el por qué de mis palabras. El amor que siento por ti es más grande que la Vía Láctea y ya no puedo contenerlo más.  
La primera vez que te miré me perdí en tus ojos verdes brillantes, la primera vez que te vi quedé poseída por tu figura... pensarás que me enamoré de tu apariencia, pero no es nada de eso. La primera palabra que me dirigiste me hizo sentir pura de alma y corazón, y nunca olvidaré aquella frase por más que me apliquen un encantamiento desmemorizante. El amor que siento por ti no puede compararse con nada en el mundo. Nadie podrá igualar mi amor por ti. Sé lo que soy para ti y, por supuesto, lo que tú eres para mí. Déjame soñar contigo, déjame soñar con tus labios...

Tu enamorada Secreta

P. D: Adjunto a la carta vienen algunas poesías que escribí para ti, por supuesto. La inspiración me vino cuando me puse a pensar en ti. ¿Nunca escuchaste que el amor lo puede todo?

Harry observó la carta súper sorprendido. Advirtió otro pergamino dentro del sobre y lo abrió con las manos temblándole... ¿de emoción o terror?

Poesías escritas para mi amor, Harry Potter, el ser que se ganó mi corazón:

**Viaje al Destino**

El sol pega en mis ojos,  
Las nubes son escasas,  
El verde reina en los olmos  
Pero eso no me importa,  
Porque pienso en ti en este momento.

Tu sonrisa me enloquece,  
Tu mirada me ilumina en la noche  
Tus ojos son tan brillantes  
Como dos diamantes,  
Que existen solamente para mí.

Sueño cada día con tus labios,  
Estoy en tus manos.  
Cada vez que me sonríes,  
Siento aquí tus labios.  
¿Será por eso que te quiero tanto?  
_Tu enamorada Secreta_  
  


**El Tiempo**

Recuerdo esta frase  
Que me dijo una vez mi abuelo:  
"El pasado no puede modificarse,  
el futuro es difícil de conocer, y  
el presente hay que vivirlo"  
Y yo Ahora digo:  
"Lamento no haber estado contigo en el pasado,  
el futuro lo quiero a tu lado  
y el presente...  
con verte, me es suficiente"  
_Tu enamorada Secreta_  
  


**Colores y Emociones**

Los colores contienen secretos.  
Que aprenden quienes miran más allá del corazón.  
Si los miras con determinación,  
Lograrás admirar una colorida realidad.

Si juntamos odio y envidia,  
Lograremos un rojo sombrío.  
Si reunimos alegría y esperanza,  
Obtendremos un verde vivaz.  
Si unimos amor y pasión,  
Conseguiremos un rojo intenso.

¿Qué te parece si juntos mezclamos colores?  
¿Qué te parece si juntos mezclamos emociones?  
_Tu enamorada secreta_  
  


(N/A: Estas poesías las escribí yo inspirada en mi querido Romulo, a quien se las dedico con todo mi alma y corazón. O sea, estas poesías ME PERTENECEN y si quieren usarlas... ¡A pedir permiso, muchachas!)

Harry todavía no le entraba en el cerebro la idea que una chica estaba enamorada de él y, encima, escribía hermosos poemas para demostrarle su amor hacia él. Lastima que no supiera quien era... ¿Quién sería la enamorada? Tenía que conocerla. Según decía la carta, le había hablado alguna vez... ¡Dios! ¿A cuántas chicas le habló en su vida? Volvió a leer la carta. Su mente parecía un mar de ideas.  
Entonces, su mirada se fijó en el paquete con el que venía la carta... _el regalo de navidad de su enamorada secreta_, pensó. Inmediatamente obligó a su mente en dejar de pensar en eso y agarró el paquete, lo abrió. Un grito ahogado, lleno de sorpresa, salió de su boca. Era una túnica de gala.  
Una nota cayó al piso. Harry la tomó y leyó: _Ojalá puedas lucirla conmigo en un próximo baile, feliz navidad Harry._

Harry observó con más determinación la túnica. La túnica era escarlata intenso con los bordes y puños dorados. Sabía que seguramente la chica compró ese color de túnica en valor a Gryffindor, sabiendo perfectamente que él pertenecía a esa casa... o eso le parecía.

Dejó todo sobre la cama de Ronald y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Estaba verdaderamente exhausto de tantos problemas que agobiaban su mente. Miró el reloj y gruñó al ver que tenía que irse apurando para llegar al entrenamiento con Sean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En las últimas semanas, Harry había logrado comenzar a dominar la transformación animaga. Ya no necesitaba la ayuda de la poción Sogamina para transformarse. Pero como siempre tenía su mente ocupada en otro asunto le costaba más de lo normal y también le perjudicaba: estar distraído cuando tratabas de transformarte significaba algo: dolor. Sentías que tu cuerpo ardía. Aunque sea, eso sentía Harry. Según Sean, no era normal que pasara. Sean era un animago ilegal, se transformaba en serpiente, ya que siendo el segundo Heredero de Salazar Slytherin...

"La distracción es un paso en contra, Harry, así que deja de pensar en lo que sea que estés pensando y concéntrate" le había recomendado Sean.

Cuando lograba transformarse en animal, entrenaban realizar hechizos en aquella forma. Todos los hechizos aprendidos en primero, segundo y tercer año ya los controlaba. Habían comenzado a entrenar con los de cuarto y quinto.

Además, cuando Sean veía que estaba demasiado desatento o cansado no practicaban la transformación sino que le enseñaba algunos conjuros antiguos que le servirían, según Sean, en el día que enfrentara a Voldemort definitivamente. Ya había aprendido unos cinco conjuros de utilidad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al día siguiente, bajó solo al Gran Comedor. Era una de las primeras veces que lograba despegarse de los hermanos Creevey. Siempre que podían, ellos se acercaban a él y charlaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida (Harry pensaba que seguramente Colin y Dennis pensaban así) No era que no les tuviera aprecio, pero a veces disfrutaba estar más solo que acompañado. Eso también le sucedía con Ron y Hermione, con unas pequeñas diferencias: ellos si eran amigos de toda la vida y que ellos se daban cuenta al instante que quería estar solo, le conocían demasiado bien.

Ya habían acordado con Draco lo que iban a hacer luego de que las vacaciones terminaran: actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido durante las vacaciones y seguir siendo los enemigos de siempre. A pesar que tanto uno como el otro no quería que aquella amistad temporal terminara, sabían que era lo mejor. Harry no quería preocupar a Sirius y tampoco quería pelearse con Ron por un mortífago que se había vuelto amigable durante Navidad. Draco no quería tener problemas con su familia y tampoco quería que los demás alumnos pensaran que había perdido su orgullo de Slytherin juntándose con un Gryffindor, y justamente, Harry Potter. Habían decidido guardar todos los secretos del otro (como los pasadizos secretos de Slytherin y la capa de invisibilidad de Harry) Volverían a insultarse y Malfoy volvería a decir sus tontas frases acerca de Voldemort (esto último por supuesto no fue comentado, pero es lo que pensaba Harry).

Luego de desayunar, Harry echó una rápida mirada a la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy lo miraba, sin disimular para nada. Harry frunció el entrecejo extrañado, había acordado no volverse a juntar más. Se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Un fuerte grito casi le rompe los tímpanos.

- ¡Harry, Harry!- Potter se dio vuelta y abrió grande sus ojos verdes al ver a...  
- ¿Hermione?- la muchacha lo abrazó con fuerza como sino se hubieran visto en años y le sonrió animadamente.  
- ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente.  
- Muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces ya en Hogwarts?  
- El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que viniera. Quería escuchar mi relato y dice que aquí estaré más segura... que podría haber resultado herida en el ataque y capaz no fue casualidad que yo me encontrara allí- explicó Hermione mientras empezaban a caminar para la sala común. Harry miró de reojo la entrada del Gran Comedor. Draco Malfoy lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.  
- ¿Qué miras, Potter?- dijo Malfoy cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca- Ah, bienvenida nuevamente, Srita. Riddle- se burló Malfoy mirando a Hermione.  
- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- respondió Hermione mirándolo con asco.  
- ¡Qué pena que hayas vivido al ataque del callejón Diagon, Riddle!- Exclamó Malfoy con esa sonrisa maliciosa que lo caracterizaba.  
- ¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Harry comenzando nuevamente a sentir el mismo odio que siempre hacia Malfoy. Definitivamente, Draco ya había olvidado todo lo anterior y decidido a continuar con su vida normalmente- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar Riddle a Hermione?  
- ¿Acaso no es así como se llama, Hermione Riddle?- se burló nuevamente Malfoy- aunque eres una deshonra para tu familia... realmente deberías ser una sangre sucia. No mereces ser sangre limpia, y menos hija del Señor de las Tinieblas, lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso del mundo.  
- ¡Me siento honrada de deshonrar a los Riddle, Malfoy, y tú eres una deshonra para los magos!- respondió Hermione mirándolo con odio- Además, ¡Voldemort no es más que un asesino y tampoco es el mago más poderoso del mundo!  
- Deberías estar muerta, Riddle, no sé como pudiste sobrevivir a tu padre, seguramente el loco de Dumbledore y su apestosa orden del fénix se encargó de eso, ¿no? Bueno, ya no estás protegida. Voldemort ya sabe quien es su hija y no te queda mucho tiempo. Y tú, Potter, ¿esperabas que tu amiga, "la sangre sucia", fuera la hija de tu peor enemigo, el que mató a tus horrendos padres? Yo te dije que seleccionaras a tus amigos, Potter, pero no me hiciste caso. Ya no tienes tiempo que perder, o mejoras tu vida o mueres podrido en las manos del mago más poderoso del mundo. Tú eliges- Harry no podía más con su odio.

Malfoy había insultado a Hermione, que para Harry era alguien muy especial, al profesor Dumbledore, a quien Harry tenía mucho respeto, y a sus padres... sacó la varita y señaló con ella a Malfoy.

- Esto lo pagarás caro, Malfoy- amenazó. Draco elevó una ceja y su sonrisa burlona se amplificó más. Él también sacó la varita y respondió:  
- Mira como tiemblo, Potter- Cuando Harry iba a lanzarle un hechizo para callarlo de una vez por todas, Hermione lo tomó por el brazo y le susurró lo más rápido que pudo:  
- ¡Viene Snape!- Ni Malfoy ni Potter tuvieron tiempo de esconder la varita y disimular ante el profesor de pociones, quien ya estaba harto de encontrarlos peleando.  
- ¿Se puede saber que estaban por hacer?- dijo Severus mirándolos fijamente. Sus ojos reflejaban odio intenso hacia ambos estudiantes. Habían llegado a sacarlo de quicio, y sacar a Snape de quicio es sinónimo de problemas.  
- Lanzarnos algunos hechizos, tratar de matar al otro sin piedad alguna, caer al piso desmayados, aparecernos en la enfermería con profundas heridas y... ¿qué más? ¡Ah, sí! Perder puntos para Slytherin y Gryffindor, Profesor Snape- dijo sarcásticamente Malfoy. Snape lo miró furioso.  
- Por supuesto que sí, Señor Malfoy. ¿Cuántos castigos llevan ya?  
- Cuatro- contestó Harry en un murmullo.  
- Serán cinco, entonces. Y quince puntos menos para cada casa. Ya me han hartado. Los llego a ver devuelta peleando y les juro que hago que los expulsen, por más especial que seas, Potter- amenazó Snape mirando a Harry con una mirada tan conocida por el alumno.

Luego de eso, Hermione y Harry volvieron a emprender rumbo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.  
- ¿Cinco castigos? ¿Qué hicieron Malfoy y tú todo este tiempo?- preguntó alterada Hermione.  
- Tratar de matarnos, Herm- contestó Harry enfadado.  
- ¡Dios! Bueno... ¿noticias de Ron?- preguntó disimuladamente mientras se acercaban a la Dama Gorda.  
- Árboles dorados- dijo Harry a la Dama Gorda. Ella les cedió el paso a la sala común.  
- ¿Árboles dorados?- preguntó Hermione una vez adentro. Los pocos alumnos que estaban dentro realizaban los deberes, los cuales no habían hecho.  
- Contraseña navideña- sonrió Harry alegremente.  
- ¿Ya has hecho los deberes, verdad?  
- Si, Hermione- dijo con cansancio Harry, sentándose en uno de los sillones.  
- ¿Anoche tuviste entrenamiento, verdad?  
- Estás muy preguntona, Herm- sonrió Harry burlón- sí...  
- ¿Y, qué tal? No me has contado nada sobre ellos. ¿Podría ir yo también algún día de estos?- a Harry miró a Hermione pasmado. Su tono parecía infantil, como si fuera un detalle. Además, no sabía que contestarle.  
- Pues... lo consultaré con Sean y mañana te digo- contestó Harry lentamente.  
- ¿Hoy también tienes entrenamiento?  
- Si... - Harry decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema- ¿Ya te quedarás en Hogwarts o regresarás a tu casa luego de la entrevista con el Prof. Dumbledore?  
- Ya te dije que me quedaré- contestó Hermione. Parecía estar de mal genio. Harry la cuestionó con la mirada, pero ella hizo como si no lo hubiera entendido.  
- ¿Cuándo será el siguiente Partido de Quidditch, Capitán?- preguntó Hermione, la cazadora de Gryffindor, para romper el silencio.  
- Una semana después de que regresen todos los alumnos- contestó Harry cortante. Había momento en los que el Quidditch dejaba de importarle, ese era uno.  
- Eh... - Granger miró a su amigo con determinación. Su vista se posó en la bufanda roja con bordes plateador que llevaba el muchacho. Si Harry era un Gryffindor, ¿no convenía más una bufanda roja con bordes dorados?- ¿De dónde has sacado esa bufanda, Harry?- Harry abrió grandes los ojos, tratando de disimular su espanto.

_Invéntate algo, Harry, vamos... mm... ¡Estoy frito!Eso era lo único que pasaba por la mente del niño que vivió._

Una excusa, cualquiera, lo hubiera ayudado si enfrente tuviera a Snape o algún otro profesor. ¡Pero tenía a Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga que lo conocía de pies a cabeza! ¿Qué podía inventar? Hermione se daría cuenta al instante que estaba mintiendo y eso le ocasionaría más problemas porque la muchacha seguramente se enfadaría y... Aparte, no podía mentir, eso era distinto...

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Hermione?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.  
- Porque... me atacó la curiosidad- sonrió ella de manera tierna. Una idea se encendió en la mente de Harry y, evitando notablemente ver a la chica a la cara, contestó:  
- Sirius, es el regalo de Navidad de Sirius  
- Ah, ya veo- ella había fruncido el ceño mientras hablaba- ¿Por qué esos colores?  
- Ni idea- contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione frunció aún más el entrecejo.  
- OK

Hablaron un rato sobre sus vacaciones de invierno (Harry no sabía dónde decir la verdad y donde mentir) hasta que Hermione se levantó diciendo que tenía que ir a ver al Profesor Dumbledore mientras Harry tenía que prepararse para el entrenamiento con Sean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El viento de esa noche movió los árboles que se doblaron ligeramente. El aullido de un lobo no muy lejano a ese lugar resonó en el bosque. Su mano temblaba un poco del frío. Si le hubieran avisado que el bosque era un desierto helado, se hubiera puesto guantes y una capa más de la que llevaba siempre, la simple capa negra, uniforme del colegio Hogwarts. Aparte, la varita comenzaba a deslizarse por su mano, si no se apuraba podría llegar a caerse al suelo. Los nervios la traicionaban, era un duelo, un simple duelo para ver su nivel en ellos. Eso solo. Si Albus Dumbledore le dio permiso para hacer el entrenamiento, tenían que ver su nivel para perfeccionar sus técnicas. Pero no dejaba de temblar.

Esos minutos en los que miraba a su rival fijamente a los ojos le parecieron eternos. No podía bajar la vista de esos luminosos ojos porque así ordenaban las reglas, "Al principio del duelo, los combatientes se miran unos minutos fijamente, sin evitar la mirada del otro", pero tampoco quería dejar de verlos. Era como si estos fueran sus faros y ella era el barco en medio del mar. Se sentía tranquila, relajada, pero a la vez temblorosa y nerviosa. Era una mezcla de sentimientos que la hacían sentir bastante extraña.

- Varitas listas- escuchó que decía el entrenador.

Ambos combatientes pusieron la varita adelante del rostro todavía sin quitarse los ojos de encima. Volvieron a bajarlas rápidamente. Se dieron vuelta y caminaron algunos pasos alejándose del rival. Volvieron a mirarse, pero ahora una distancia considerable los separaba.

- A la cuenta de tres, empieza el duelo. ¿Listos? Uno... dos... ¡Tres!- Al mismo tiempo se señalaron con las varitas. Ella vio la duda en el rostro de su contrincante, como si tuviera piedad de ella. Frunció el ceño y se apresuró a dejar sus sentimientos de lado.

Hermione Granger y Harry Potter tenían un duelo en medio del bosque prohibido, por orden de Sean Riddle, que era su "profesor". Era solo una practica para evaluar el nivel de Hermione en un duelo. Debían dar lo mejor de sí, aunque Harry mostraba cierta debilidad al tener que pelear con su mejor amiga. Hermione, sin embargo, había decidido olvidarse de eso durante el duelo.

- **_Bolus Focus_**- gritó Hermione apuntando a Harry. Harry, inmediatamente, levantó la varita y olvidando por completo su debilidad, respondió:  
- _**Morus Hidrous**_- Dijo señalando la bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia él. Velozmente, un muro de agua lo rodeo y evitó que la bola de fuego, enviada por Hermione, tocara su piel- **_teremortus tierus_**- señaló el suelo mientras susurraba el hechizo. Una especie de movimiento símico movió el suelo, pero con más violencia donde se encontraba Hermione.  
- **_Finite incantatem!_**- exclamó Hermione concentrándose todo lo que podía en aquel hechizo. La tierra, lentamente, dejó de moverse. Hermione quedó shokeada unos instantes, por el impacto del movimiento y volvió a señalar a Harry- **_Skuge!_**- un rayo verde apareció en el extremo de la varita de Granger y se precipitó hacia Harry.  
- **_Escudo_**- dijo con total tranquilidad. Había perfeccionado aquel encantamiento que le había costado tanto aprender en cuarto curso. Para hábilmente el encantamiento skuge de Hermione- **_Heridus Saengrum_**- un destello intensamente rojo broto de la varita de Potter con destino a la muchacha de cabello castaño.

Hermione meditó unos instantes. ¿Cómo podía parar el encantamiento de heridas sangrantes? Si el encantamiento tocaba su piel, una herida notable obtendría de resultado. Tenía que pararlo... ¿Y si arrojaba el mismo hechizo para que no llegara a tocarle? Buena idea...

- **_Heridus Saengrum_**- gritó ella también. Un hechizo contra otro el mismo implicaba polvo de resultado. Potter la miró, cuestionándola con la mirada, una vez que ambos hechizos se encontraron y no quedó ni unos rastros de ellos.  
- **_Plantus actactem_**- un rayo verde/ marrón se dirigió a Hermione con potencia. Ella levantó la varita nuevamente y repitió el encantamiento dicho por el muchacho de cabellos negros.

Pero a diferencia del anterior hechizo, estos se encontraron, pero no se desvanecieron. Luchaban por tocar al contrincante. El que resistiera más con la mano firme ganaría. Las varitas de ambos temblaban fuertemente, tanto que Harry recordó lo sucedido en cuarto año el encantamiento invertido. Eso le provocó cierto aturdimiento lo que ocasionó que su encantamiento perdiera potencia y el hechizo de Hermione le diera del pleno, arrojándolo algunos metros hacia un árbol.

Hermione pensó que capaz Harry se había dejado ganar en ese conjuro, capaz no quería pelear más. Caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba su amigo, no había querido darle tan fuerte.  
Harry se incorporó con cierto esfuerzo y murmuró un nuevo maleficio con la mano izquierda apoyada cerca del codo derecho. Hermione vio una expresión de profundo dolor en su rostro. ¿Capaz le había fracturado el brazo derecho?

- **_Claktus, Mirax_**

Hermione no conocía ese hechizo, cosa que hasta ella misma se sorprendió. ¿Cómo defenderse de algo que no conocía? Y algo que le extrañaba más era el hecho de que ningún rayo había brotado de la varita de su amigo y nada extraño parecía suceder. Hermione señaló a Harry con la mano temblorosa, capaz el hechizo había fallado, tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad...

Pero de repente, la vista se le empezó a nublar y un dolor invadió su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sentía como si algo se deslizara por su piel... le pareció sentir como que sus manos fueran gelatina. No se podía mover, como si le hubieran lanzado un petrificus totalus y no hubiera podido defenderse. Nerviosismo invadió sus sentidos. No podía moverse y el ataque parecía no querer parar. No escuchaba nada de su alrededor. Ni una voz, ni unos pasos, nada. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de una sustancia verde... ya sabía que era su atacante y como sacárselo de encima, pero no tenía su valioso instrumento para hacerlo, no podía realizar ningún conjuro sin su varita, la cual estaba al lado suyo, pero no podía utilizar las manos. ¿Cómo...?

- **_Skuge!_**- escuchó que gritaba Harry. Todo cesó de repente y pudo pararse. Miró a su rival fijamente.  
- No deberías haberme ayudado, tenía que hacerlo por mi misma...  
- ¿Cómo pensabas hacerlo sino podías moverte?- le cuestionó Harry- Claktus es un hechizo que convoca a esa cosa gelatinosa (N/A: no me acuerdo el nombre!!!) Y el hechizo mirax es como un petrificus totalus, ¿Qué pensabas hacer para sacártelo de encima?- Hermione asintió lentamente. Miró a Sean, el cual le hizo señas para que atacara. Miró nuevamente a Harry y vio que estaba en posición de ataque: el duelo debía continuar.

Pero en el momento que iba a lanzar un "impedimenta" hacia Potter, todo se volvió oscuridad. Le costaba respirar. Sintió una voz fría como el hielo que le incitaba a que atacase a Harry, que no tuviera piedad, que utilizara aquel instrumento y su poder sobre él para vencer al enemigo. ¿Al enemigo? ¡Era un simple duelo! ¿Cómo que enemigo? Harry era su mejor amigo, aparte de Ron. Pero la voz insistía que utilizara un hechizo, pero no con cualquier hechizo. Era como si le hubieran lanzado un maleficio Imperius. No podía reaccionar como quisiera. No podía mandar a su propio cuerpo, alguien lo estaba controlando. Ella no quería, no quería...

- **_Enormem dolorem_**

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por no decirlas, las palabras salieron de su boca y su varita estaba apuntando firmemente a Harry, el cual al recibir el ataque cayó de rodillas al suelo y chillaba de dolor. Antes de caer desmayado llegó a musitar señalando a Hermione:

- **_Expelliarmus_**- la varita voló de las manos de Hermione y tiró a la muchacha varios metros, contra un árbol. Luego de eso, ella también cayó desmayada al suelo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tras aquel duelo que quedó marcado en la mente de Dumbledore, Sean, Harry y Hermione. Estos dos últimos, trataban de no encontrarse por ninguna parte. Hermione estaba comenzando a pensar que Harry quería olvidarla para siempre, sacarla de su mente. Por otro lado, Harry ya había tenido suficientes problemas para ponerse a pensar en serio en el inconvenientito con Hermione.

La semana de completo silencio entre los amigos pasó bastante rápido, más de lo que esperaba Harry. Ya solo faltaba horas para que volverían los alumnos y, al día siguiente, las clases.  
Esa noche, Potter se encontraba leyendo un libro sacado de la Sección Prohibida (con el permiso de Prof. Dumbledore) que le explicaba encantamientos antiguos, los que estaba viendo con Sean, en al sala común, la cual estaba desierta. Hermione se acercó, decidida a que todo volviera a ser como siempre.

- ¿Harry?- preguntó cuando estaba enfrente de él, pero Harry estaba demasiado concentrado en el libro. Levantó la vista- ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?- Harry asintió lentamente. Hermione se sentó en el sillón que estaba a su lado (se encontraban en la sala común)  
- Yo... - comenzó Hermione tras unos minutos de completo silencio- Yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo del duelo... No quiero que regrese Ron (o sea, dentro de una hora) y que el trío de Hogwarts quede separado por mi culpa.  
- ¿Lo haces por Ron?- preguntó Harry mirándola atentamente.  
- No, por nuestra amistad- contestó Hermione- no quiero que resulte bueno para nuestra amistad- Hermione se fijó en el libro que Harry tenía. Trató de leer el título... pero no tenía. Hermione quedó sorprendida y extrañada, y preguntó: - ¿Qué lees?  
- Un libro- bromeó Harry riéndose como siempre.  
- Eso ya lo sé... me refiero a que nunca lo he visto- dijo fijándose en la tapa. No tenía título, y eso le parecía extraño.  
- Claro que no, es de la sección prohibida- Hermione lo miró seriamente, y aclaró- Dumbledore me dio permiso. Es súper raro que, Hermione Granger, la alumna modelo, la "sabelotodo", la biblioteca con patas, la casi Premio Anual, ex Prefecta, no conozca un libro de la biblioteca. Si tuviera una cámara de fotos...  
- ¡No es gracioso!- reprochó Hermione- Además, por Ron y por ti no soy Premio Anual, y por vuestra culpa perdí el puesto de Prefecta. Además, tú también fuiste Prefecto, pero no duraste ni tres horas.  
- ¡No fue mi culpa!- exclamó Harry cruzándose de brazos- La cosa fue así. Ron estaba hablando mal de los Creevey (en broma) y Colin pasaba por allí. Trató de volcarle en la cabeza la sopa que llevaba en la bandeja, pero Ron lo evitó y le dio a Ginny en el cabello, la pobre quedó empapada. Ron no podía con su risa y se burlaba de ambos (tenías que haber visto el cabello rojizo de la hermana de Ronald). Ginny estaba furiosa con Colin, quien no paraba de disculparse. Y de tanto reírse, Ron provocó a Colin, que ya estaba harto, y sacó la varita. Comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y sinistra. Entre todo eso, se agregaron Parvati, Lavander, Dean, Seamus, ¡Hasta Neville! ¡Yo no podía hacer nada!  
- ¿Y por qué no le costaste a McGonagall o restaste puntos?  
- ¿Y tú que crees que hice? Cuando quise ir a avisarle a McGonagall, Ron sabiendo que yo era Prefecto de Gryffindor me echó un Petrificus Totalus para que no le vaya con el chisme a la profesora. ¡Y yo era principiante en eso de ser Prefecto! ¿Cuántos puntos le podía restar?- Harry respiró hondo y continuó: - Entonces apareció McGonagall y Ronald me echó la culpa... y... ¡Chao, insignia de Prefecto!  
- ¿Por qué no llamaste a un Prefecto?  
- Todos se habían ido a las salas comunes y solo nosotros quedábamos. Hasta los profesores se habían ido del Gran Comedor- Hermione se comenzó a reír como loca de la cara que había puesto Harry.  
- Bah, yo perdí mi puesto de Prefecta el año porque ustedes me metieron en unos líos y no me quejo- dijo Hermione. Harry maldijo en voz baja.  
- Lo tuyo es diferente... - ambos rieron.

Por un momento, sus miradas se unieron. El silencio comenzó a reinar mientras ellos se observaban fijamente. El que debió la vista fue Harry, que ya comenzaba a sentir nuevamente la sacudida en el estómago. Hermione suspiró con resignación, aunque lo disimuló.

- Hermione, yo... - Harry respiró hondo- quiero decirte algo, que ya te lo he dicho por otro medio. Pero quiero ver que se siente decirlo. No espero respuesta por tu parte, pero siento que me liberaré mi cuerpo de un peso grande se lo hago. ¿Me dejas repetirte mis sentimientos hacia ti?- Hermione quedó pasmada por lo directo que era Harry.  
- Harry, yo...  
- ¿Me dejas?- Hermione asintió mirándola con los ojos abiertos como un búho- Te quiero, Herm- Hermione se percataba que sus manos temblaban. No se esperaba eso de Harry, no se esperaba que quisiera repetirle sus sentimientos- Pero estoy seguro que hay personas mejores que yo, que merecen tu amor. Sé que fue cobarde de mi parte decírtelo por carta, pero...  
- No quiero explicaciones, Harry- dijo Hermione cortando el discurso.  
- ¿Me dejarías...?  
- Si es lo que pienso que es, eso no se pregunta... pero... - no llegó a terminar cuando sintió el contacto de sus labios con los de Harry.

Era bastante distinto al beso de Ronald. No sabía si era mejor o peor en ese tema, pero sensaciones diferentes producían sus besos. Con Ron, no podía saber que era lo que realmente quería él de sus labios. Con Harry, se dio cuenta que necesitaba cariño, deseaba cariño. Pero la situación no era ni tan distinta ni tan igual. Al igual que antes, no sabía cuales eran sus sentimientos por el muchacho que la besaba. Pero aquí era diferente, Harry no se animaba a tocarla, como si fuera algo demasiado delicado. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Hermione de pensar en eso, cuando ya estaban separados.

Harry estaba bastante rojo, pero la miró y dijo con decisión:  
- No quiero que me digas si te gustó o no, Herm, no quiero que me respondas. Si quieres, puedes olvidar lo que pasó... Si, eso es mejor. Olvídalo para que sigamos siendo el trío de Hogwarts- y antes que Hermione pudiera argumentar palabra, Potter había desaparecido en dirección a las habitaciones de chicos.

Hermione, luego de eso, había quedado más confundida que antes. Ella había creído que si Harry se le declaraba, sus dudas se le dispersarían y sabría a quien amaba. ¡Pero cuanto se había equivocado!  
Media hora después, fue a recibir a Ron. No sabía como haría para que todos esos problemas personales se esfumaran de una vez de su vida. Por ahora, dejaría que las cosas tomaran su dirección, a su manera.

____________________________________________________________________________

~ Hello a todos: ~

¡Cada vez me gusta más este fict! ^_^ ¡Se acerca, cada vez están más cerca...! Los celos, el amor y, sobre todo, las muertes!!! ¿Se nota que estoy emocionada? ¡Me encanta este fict! Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mis doce años de vida ^_^ ¡Y la historia me da la sensación que llegará a ser más larga que la Academia Prakigam! Les juro que sí!!!

¿R/H o H/Hr? O_O (espero sus opiniones) Les prometo a los H/G que en el siguiente Cáp. empezaran a sentir a Ginny, paciencia!!! _ ¿Quién es la enamorada secreta de Harry? Me parece que es demasiado obvio U_U Los que leyeron la versión anterior (o sea, la no revisada de este capítulo) tenían una pista más, pero la borré ya que era súper obvio. Ahora ya cuesta más... ¿no? ¿Qué les parecieron mis poesías? Son dedicadas a mi amorcito Romulo!!! *_* (lo que hace el amor, ¿no?) No conozco a muchas personas H/C (Harry + Cho) pero igual aviso que también habrá un poco. ¿Qué habrá pasado con el CFHP? (Club de Fans de Harry Potter) ¿se quedarán con los brazos cruzados? ¡NO! Ja Ja. Esto se pone divertido, caramba!!! Ja Ja. ^_^

Ya llega la acción. Uds. saben que lo mío es el romance... pero no todo el corazoncitos en este fict, no se preocupen. Ya en el Cáp. 9 hay un poco de acción y creo que en el Cáp. 10 ya habrá alguna muerte... capaz para el Cáp. 11. Mm, veré. Lo que sí, habrá muertes!!! ^_^ (creo que no están acostumbrados a que en mis ficts haya muertes, pero necesito angustia y acción así que me conformaré con unas cuantas muertes... uff) U_U

¡Una cosa más! Los premios anuales de HA (www.harryargentino.com): Harry Potter y el Destino del Heredero está nominado para mejor fict no terminado... si les gusta... ¿podrían votarlo, pliss? Y de paso, me votan a mí como mejor escritora de ficts menor a 16 años!!! Je Je. Y como de pasadita, votan a la Academia Prakigam como mejor fict terminado ja ja. Creo que pido demasiado... bueno, vótenme si quieren, y sino... bue, no problem. ^_^

Gracias por todos los e-mails y reviews. Me dan animo para seguir escribiendo ^_^ Sigan mandando, si quieren. Pero recuerden que me voy de vacaciones (casi todo el mes de Enero)y bueno... no me conectaré y no contestaré mensajes hasta el mes de Febrero. U_U ¡Tengan piedad de mí! T_T En cambio, los reviews no me caen mal... ¡todo lo contrario! Prefiero r/r a mensajes electrónicos... no ocupan tanto espacio!!! y los puedo contestar por mis ficts ^_^  
Felices fiestas y un abrazo a todos, espero sus r/r,   


~ Parvati ~


	6. Parte 9

**PARTE 9**

A la mañana siguiente, Ron Weasley se levantó para comenzar con sus clases de nuevo. Le sorprendió ver que su mejor amigo Harry no lo había esperado para bajar a desayunar. Si preocuparse mucho por este hecho, pensando que su amigo estaría en la sala común, se vistió velozmente, se peinó un poco (lo necesario) y bajó a la sala común, donde se encontró solamente con Hermione. Como siempre, la muchacha estaba leyendo un libro, que por la cara de Hermione estaba súper interesante, pero Ron ya conocía demasiado bien a Hermione para creerse ese cuento.

- Hola, Herm- saludó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa alegre.  
- ¿Qué tal, Ron?- preguntó Hermione sin sacar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.  
- Bien... ¿Has visto a Harry?- dijo Ron luego de echar una mirada a la sala común.  
- Todavía no bajó- contestó Hermione todavía leyendo.  
- No, si que bajó. No está en la habitación- le contradijo Ron. Hermione, por primera vez, levantó la vista hacia Ron.  
- Seguramente ya está desayunando y nosotros esperándolo, vamos- comentó ella levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la sala común.  
- Como mande, jefa- bromeó Ron.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, vieron instantáneamente a Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor hablando con Ginny Weasley y Colin Creevey (N/A: ¿Qué esperaban, a Malfoy?) Ron y Herm se miraron extraños y se acercaron.

- ¿En serio crees que mi hechizo es bueno, Harry?- preguntó Colin con voz desconfiada.  
- Si ya has logrado vencerlo, es bueno- aprobó Harry- me acuerdo que tardé en vencerlo, el año pasado.  
- ¿Sí? Pues, yo doy la parte explicativa y Colin da la parte práctica- informó Ginny- no me sale bien el hechizo, por más que lo intento.  
- Recuerdo que yo tuve que hacer el trabajo con Dean Thomas. Yo daba lo práctico y Dean lo explicativo... - Harry puso cara de dolor- reprobamos- Tanto Colin como Ginny rieron.  
- ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Hermione, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Harry le estaba contando a Ginny y a Colin algo sobre el encantamiento Skuge y ninguno de los tres se fijó en ella ni en Ron.

Tiempo después, Colin se retiró de la mesa, argumentando que tenía que repasar para Encantamientos. Parecía haberle agarrado miedo a la lección luego del relato de Harry. Aunque no por eso, Harry y Ginny pararon de hablar. La pelirroja atendía a cada palabra que decía Harry muy interesada y asentía, luego de dar su opinión.

Hermione sintió algo extraño. Había notado la mirada que le mandaba Ginny a Harry... esa mirada de...

_¡No puede ser!- pensó Hermione mirando pasmada a Ginny_

Esa mirada era de enamorada. Y lo peor es que Harry no se había percatado de eso y seguía hablando con Ginny como si fuera su mejor amiga. Hermione sentía nauseas... no, no eran nauseas lo que sentía, eran celos, celos de que, por primera vez, Harry no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia y no hubiera fijado sus pensamientos en ella, sin dejarla nunca de lado. En cambio, esa vez, Ginny gobernaba sobre Harry. Esa vez, Harry hablaba con la hermana de Ron sin importarle los demás. Sin importarle... _nada más que Ginny_. Ginny Weasley estaba ocupando su lugar.

Ron, por otra parte, miraba a su mejor amigo y a su hermana con aire divertido. Se había percatado de la mirada de Ginny, pero él, en cambio, no tenía porque sentir celos, pero si sintió nauseas.

- Oigan, tortolitos, ¿pueden integrarnos a vuestra fabulosa conversación?- dijo Ron riéndose.  
- No somos tortolitos, Ronald- contradijo Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido- puede que tú con Hermione lo seas, - ante esto, ambos se sonrojaron y, Ginny y Harry soltaron algunas risitas- pero Harry y yo sólo estamos comentando el hechizo Skuge, el cual no me sale nada bien. Harry me estaba explicando como aprendió él a manejar el hechizo. ¿Algún problema con eso?- dijo con voz amenazadora.  
- Ah, mira vos... - susurró Ron sin creerle una palabra.  
- Entonces, ¿qué sucedió con el árbol, Harry?- preguntó Ginny mirando de reojo a Ron, pero retomando la conversación.

Harry en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra a sus amigos. Se pasó todo el desayuno hablando con Ginny sobre el encantamiento y ayudándola a aprenderlo. Ron no le dio la mínima importancia, pero Hermione, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se comía en celos. No había hecho más que insultar mentalmente a la pelirroja en todo el desayuno y mirarla asesinadamente.

Una suerte fue para Hermione que, diez minutos después, tuvieran que ir a Pociones. Harry se despidió de Ginny, deseándole suerte con la evaluación de Encantamientos, y volvió a percatarse de sus amigos. Ron se pasó todo el camino a las mazmorras burlándose de Harry y Ginny, pero Harry reía con él, como sino no le importara. Eso sorprendió a ambos amigos.

En Pociones, Snape ordenó que se pusieran en grupos de a dos, los mismos integrantes que la clase anterior. Así que Harry tuvo que soportar a Malfoy nuevamente.

La clase de Pociones no resultó agradable para nada. Malfoy parecía haber olvidado todo, como si le hubieran aplicado un hechizo de perdida de memoria. Draco se la pasó hablando de Voldemort y sus mortífagos (Harry lo escuchaba por sí se le iba la lengua y soltaba algo de utilidad) como en la clase anterior de Pociones. Por lo menos no se insultaron, pero soportar dos horas hablando de ataques, marcas tenebrosas y demás... Harry tuvo que resistirse para no ponerle un bezoar en la boca y así se callara. No podía hacerlo callar, porque cada vez que lo intentaba, Malfoy hablaba más de eso. No podía sacar la varita y partirlo ahí nomás porque ya veía su sexto castigo con Snape. Además, el profesor de Pociones parecía leer sus pensamientos porque cada vez que Harry rozaba con la mano su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica, Snape pasaba por ahí para ver la poción de ellos. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado a Harry lanzarle un maleficio a Malfoy y a Snape, cuando él volvió a decir su famosa frase: "Excelente poción, señor Potter, señor Malfoy. Hacen una excelente combinación, un excelente grupo. Capaz... si se unieran, llegarían a ser algo..."!

Cuando salieron de Pociones, evitaron a toda costa encontrarse con Malfoy, sobre todo Harry quien ya no lo soportaba. Pero Hermione hubiera preferido encontrarse a Malfoy que a Ginny en la mesa de Gryffindor. La Srita. Weasley comenzó a contar a Harry su exposición en la clase de Encantamientos. Según lo que entendieron Ron y Hermione, le había ido excelente, gracias a las explicaciones de Harry.

Hermione, trató de disimular, hablando lo más tranquilo posible con Ron sobre Pociones. Pero por más que quisiera, el tono que empleaba Ginny daba a entender que acababa de salir de la guerra y el tono que le respondía Harry era de admiración incontenible. Eso ya era demasiado para ella...

- ¡Ya basta!- gritó Hermione poniéndose de pie. Toda la mesa de Gryffindor volteó a verla y, Ron, Ginny y Harry la miraban atónitos. El silencio en la mesa de Gryffindor fue cuestionado por las demás casas y los profesores.  
- ¿Qué sucede, Hermione?- preguntó Ron lo más bajo que pudo al ver que casi todo el salón estaba al pendiente de ellos.  
- ¡Olvidé un libro en la sala común!- mintió Hermione roja de la vergüenza. Ginny y Harry la miraban con la boca abierta, aunque por la expresión de Ginny, parecía estar aguantándose la risa- Iré a buscarlo, los veo luego en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas- y salió casi corriendo del Comedor, ante la mirada pasmada de todos los presentes.  
- Iré con ella- informó Ron comenzando a siguiéndola- ¿vienes, Harry?  
- No, todavía no terminé de almorzar, luego los alcanzo- dijo Harry todavía shokeado.  
- OK- Ron salió del Gran Salón y todo volvió a la normalidad.  
- ¿Qué me decías de Colin, Ginny?- preguntó Harry para retomar la conversación, luego de que Ginny no aguantara más y soltara una risita.

Luego de un rato de estar hablando, Harry se percató de que alguien no le quitaba los ojos de encima (además de Ginny) Miró extrañado hacia arriba, hacia la mesa de profesores. Quedó boquiabierto al ver a Remus y a Lidia en aquella mesa, al lado de Dumbledore. Ambos lo miraban sonrientes. Harry tuvo la insólita idea de bajar la vista hacia abajo, donde vio a un perro negro, babeándole los zapatos.

- Hocicos... -susurró. Ginny le miró estupefacta.  
- ¿Qué, Harry? Te estoy hablando de las Acromántulas y me saltas a hablar de los hocicos...  
- No, no, Ginny. Luego te digo. Me tengo que ir, tengo Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, y tengo que buscar a Giltred- se excusó Harry, viendo que el perro le señalaba con la pata la salida- te veo a la tarde- se levantó y salió del Comedor rápidamente con el perro pisándole los talones.

Se dirigieron al aula de Encantamientos, que era la más cercana. Cuando Harry cerró la puerta, Hocicos volvió a su forma humana: Sirius.

- Hola, Sirius, ¿cómo estás? ¿Sucede algo malo?- dijo Harry preguntándose que había hecho esta vez.  
- Quiero que hablemos, Harry- dijo Sirius mirándolo fijamente.  
- ¿Sobre qué, si se puede saber?  
- ¿Por qué el escándalo en el almuerzo?- preguntó Sirius bastante interesado.  
- No sé, estaba hablando con Ginny sobre el encantamiento Skuge cuando Hermione salta gritando que ya terminara. Ni idea que le pasaba a Hermione... - en ese momento entraron en el aula Remus y Lidia.  
- ¿Qué tal, Harry?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron desafiantes por un minuto y luego rieron alegres.  
- Bien... - dijo Harry, pensando cuantas veces le habían preguntado lo mismo.  
- ¿Seguro que no tienes idea de lo que le pasó a Hermione?- preguntó Sirius como si ni Lupin ni Lidia hubieran interrumpido la conversación. Algo en la voz de Sirius le hacía sentir incomodo.  
- Bueno... supongo que sabrás que nos peleamos hace dos semanas por lo sucedido en el duelo... - Sirius asintió, Lidia y Remus lo escuchaban en silencio- Ayer nos reconciliamos...  
- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Remus.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry confundido. ¿A qué se refería Remus con su "cómo"?  
- ¿Cómo se amigaron?- aclaró Remus.  
- Pues, Hermione se disculpó por su actitud en el duelo y me dijo que lo hacía para que nuestra amistad no se rompiera por su culpa.  
- ¿Nada más?- preguntó Sirius fulminándolo con la mirada. Harry estaba atónito. ¿Acaso sabía que...? No, no, no.  
- No- dijo Harry desviando disimuladamente la mirada- Tengo Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas dentro de cinco minutos y tengo que llevar a Giltred- ante la cara de confusión de los tres adultos, aclaró- estamos cuidando fénix en grupos y nuestro fénix es Giltred. Así que... tengo que irme  
- Ve- dijo Sirius con voz que a Harry le pareció algo desilusionada.

Tras salir del aula, suspiró con resignación. Era su vida, era su secreto. Por el momento no le contaría a nadie lo sucedido. Sabía que era lo que había provocado a Hermione, pero Harry también sabía que ella era muy inteligente para dejarse llevar por los celos.

Caminó rápido hacia la sala común, la cual estaba desierta. Subió a la habitación, donde encontró a Giltred, esperándolo. Se dirigió a él y le ofreció su brazo para posarse en él mientras se dirigían a la cabaña de Hagrid.

- Te extrañaré, Giltred- le sonrió Harry- pero debes comportarte bien con tus otros dueños, ¿sabes? No sólo yo soy tu dueño, también lo son Ron, Hermione y... Malfoy.  
- No podremos hablar, eso me molesta- dijo el fénix cuado ya estaban en los terrenos del castillo.  
- Nos veremos en las clases, tranquilo- Pero Harry dejó de hablar porque Rubeus Hagrid se acercó a él.  
- ¿Qué tal, Harry? ¿Todo bien con el fénix?  
- Si, todo bien- contestó Harry sonriendo.  
- ¿Cuál es el nombre?- dijo el semi gigante acariciando al ave.  
- Giltred- contestó Harry. En ese momento, aparecieron Hermione y Ron que se acercaron a él. Luego de un rato, los Slytherin hicieron su aparición. Malfoy tuvo que unirse al grupo.

Esta vez, tenía que aprender a alimentarlo bien y cuidarlo como era debido. Mientras dos se encargaban de eso, los otros dos tendrían que relacionarse con el fénix.

Muchos tuvieron problemas con esto. Al tener que alimentarlos, muchos de los fénix huían o no comían lo que les daba (N/A: Por miedo a que tuviera veneno, ja ja), pero Giltred no estaba entre ellos. Otros, se negaban a convivir con sus dueños intensamente. Cuando los fénix comenzaban a huir, muchos tuvieron que penetrarse al bosque prohibido en busca del fénix perdido. Pero Giltred no hacía nada de eso, para la sorpresa de Ron, Hermione y Draco. Pero la verdadera versión era que Harry y el fénix no se quitaban los ojos de encima, cuidando los movimientos del otro. De vez en cuando hablaban, pero eran conversaciones de segundos.

- Bien, hay que admitir que Giltred es un buen chico- dijo Ron al final de la clase. Harry miró burlón al fénix- ¿Quién se quedará con él ahora? Harry lo tuvo todas las vacaciones, así que alguno de nosotros tres- dijo refiriéndose a Hermione, él y Draco.  
- Yo- dijo Malfoy en tono amenazador. Tanto Harry como el fénix lo miraron con mala cara.  
- ¿No lo matarás de hambre, no, Malfoy?- preguntó Ron desconfiadamente.  
- No tanto como tú, Weasley, tú no lo podrías mantener- dijo Draco mirando malignamente al ave.  
- Solo espero que el fénix aparezca vivo la clase que viene, Malfoy- dijo Harry mientras acariciaba al pobre fénix, que lo miraba suplicadamente- y no te atrevas a hacerle daño.  
- Si lo hago, no tienes modos de darte cuenta, Potter- dijo burlonamente Malfoy  
- Tengo maneras de darme cuenta, Malfoy, aunque tú no las creas- dijo Potter mirando fijamente a Draco. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas y miraron extrañados a Harry. Malfoy simplemente no le hizo caso.  
- Ya sabes que hacer si eso ocurre, Giltred- susurró Harry sin que nadie lo escuchara, salvo el fénix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- ¿Creen que volveremos a ver al ave con vida?- preguntó Ron cuando caminaban hacia Transformaciones.  
- No bromees con eso, Ron- dijo Hermione- lo único que espero es que Giltred no aprenda los malos hábitos de Malfoy- Harry iba en silencio. Él creía saber cuales eran los malos hábitos de Malfoy, pero Giltred era demasiado fiel a Harry. Lo que más le preocupaba a Potter es que Malfoy pudiera usar al ave para herirlos a ellos o sacar información, capaz...  
- ¿Cuáles hábitos?- preguntó Ronald.  
- Sabemos que Malfoy es un mortífago- susurró Hermione- ¿te imaginas si usara al fénix para sustraernos información?  
- Malfoy no habla el idioma fénix, Hermione- razonó Ronald- si aunque sea alguno de nosotros hablara ese idioma, - Harry empezó a toser, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa- podríamos nosotros sacarle información a Malfoy... ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?  
- Nada de que preocuparse, Ron- dijo Harry. ¿Debía contarles que hablaba con los fénix? Era su vida, eran sus secretos... (N/A: me gusta esa frase... seguramente sea la que caracteriza este capítulo ^_^)

Llegaron al aula de Transformaciones enseguida. Volvieron a ver a los Slytherin, pero Malfoy ya no llevaba a Giltred. McGonagall los hizo sentar como la clase anterior, o sea, nuevamente con Malfoy.

- Creo que durante muchos meses, tendremos que soportarnos un día entero- bromeó Draco mientras se sentaba al lado de Potter.  
- JA JA JA, ¡Qué divertido, Malfoy, me muero de la diversión!- exclamó Harry sarcásticamente.  
- La vida no es precisamente diversión, Potter, pensé que eso ya lo sabías... especialmente tú- dijo el Slytherin lentamente.

Suerte fue para Harry que ahora Malfoy no se atrevía a hablar de Voldemort, estando Minerva muy cerca de ellos. McGonagall había solicitado que transformaran los pupitres en animales no muy peligrosos, aunque tampoco muy fáciles de convertir.

- Bueno, mi estimado compañero- dijo Draco sarcásticamente, sacando la varita y señalando al banco- ¿en qué lo transformamos? Yo digo en un basilisco- Harry lo miró seriamente.  
- Ni lo sueñes, Malfoy. Digo NO PELIGROSOS, el basilisco tiene miles de maneras de matar, y no es precisamente el mejor momento para mí, para luchar nuevamente contra semejante bestia. ¿Qué te parece un vacuno?  
- Ya tenemos una, Potter- dijo Malfoy señalando a Hermione, quien trabajaba con Pansy Parkinson.  
- Di algo coherente en tu vida, Malfoy- dijo Harry, quien no sabía dónde meter su odio.  
- Mm, ¿algo inofensivo? Una cebra, ¿contento?  
- Perfecto- asintió Harry sacando la varita. Al mismo tiempo, señalaron el pupitre y exclamaron: - **_Transformus corpus_**- una luz azul marina salió de ambas varitas y tocó el pupitre, que empezó a brillar intensamente.

El pupitre se transformó en una cebra adulta. Parecía un caballo con pelaje blanquecido con rayas negras. Pero la transformación había resultado perfecta. A la vista, no tenía ningún defecto. McGonagall, que pasaba por ahí, les sonrió con satisfacción mientras examinaba al animal, buscando algún error en la transformación. No, no tenía ningún defecto.

- Excelente, quince puntos para cada casa. Ahora, vuelvan a transformar este animal en el pupitre- volvieron a hacer el mismo procedimiento, y todo quedó normal- excelente. Sigan haciendo transformaciones- Malfoy miró a la profesora con aburrimiento.

Durante la siguiente media hora, nada anormal ocurrió, para la sorpresa de Harry. A la salida, Hermione y Ron se acercaron a él para planear lo que harían esa noche.

- Vamos a la biblioteca para terminar el trabajo de Pociones, ¿vienes?  
- No, ya lo he terminado...  
- ¿Cuándo? No tuviste tiempo... - dijo Ron mirándolo extrañado.  
- Durante la clase de Pociones. Malfoy y yo terminamos súper rápido la poción y aprovechamos para hacer los deberes- dijo Harry sin darle importancia- Además, tengo que hablar con Sirius- mintió.  
- OK, nos vemos en la cena- Ronald y Hermione se retiraron aún mirando extrañados a Harry.

Harry, luego de asegurarse que sus amigos no lo vieran, se dirigió misteriosamente al despacho de la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

Tocó la puerta del despacho antes de ingresar con el "adelante" de la profesora. Minerva se asombró de ver a Harry allí. Su expresión parecía preocupada.

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Sr. Potter?- preguntó la profesora de Transformaciones sacando la vista de sus trabajos.  
- Nada de lo que usted deba preocuparse, profesora- le tranquilizó Harry tomado asiento, como la profesora le indicaba- solamente quiero pedirle permiso para sacar un libro de la Sección Prohibida- Minerva lo miró con los ojos como platos.  
- ¿Se puede saber qué libro?  
- "Transformaciones Humanas"- contestó Harry inexpresivamente  
- ¿Para qué necesita ese libro?- preguntó McGonagall seriamente.  
- El Prof. Dumbledore me ha puesto un entrenamiento para transformarme en animago, profesora, y necesito leer el libro para sentirme más tranquilo.  
- Entonces, ¿por qué no le pide al profesor Dumbledore el permiso?  
- Porque ya me ha dado permiso para varios libros y Madam Prince va a terminar pensando que falsifiqué la firma del Profesor- contestó inteligentemente Potter- además, este libro pertenece al área de Transformaciones y me parece correcto pedírselo a usted.  
- Tiene razón, Potter- dijo McGonagall tomando un pergamino- pero con unas condiciones  
- ¿Cuáles condiciones, Profesora?  
- Que dentro de tres semanas vengas aquí y me muestres tu excelente transformación, Que tu transformación sea evaluada en los EXTASIS y... - miró a Harry muy seriamente- que no la utilices para romper las normas del colegio, que ya tienes demasiadas rotas.  
- De acuerdo, Profesora, tenemos un trato- sonrió Harry satisfecho- además, últimamente no he roto tantas reglas... - la profesora rió.  
- Eres igual a James- dijo ella mientras escribía en el pergamino:

_Yo, Minerva McGonagall, Profesora de Transformaciones y subdirectora del colegio, autorizo al Sr. Harry Potter a retirar el siguiente libro de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca: "Transformaciones Humanas"_

- Aquí tienes, Potter, espero que lo uses responsablemente y... - comenzó a decir la profesora entregándole el pergamino.  
- ¿Puede cortar el discurso, profesora? Es que todavía tengo que hacer los deberes de Transformaciones y... - la profesora le sonrió, algo poco común en ella.  
- Puede retirarse, Potter. Y recuerde el trato, dentro de tres semanas se presenta en mi despacho. ¿Entendido?  
- A sus ordenes, jefa- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras salía del despacho. Guardó el valioso pergamino en su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo.

Cuando entró en la biblioteca, vio a Hermione y Ronald en una punta entre montones de libros sobre Pociones. No les hizo caso (ellos no lo habían visto) y se dirigió hacia Madam Prince, la bibliotecaria. Cuánto antes saliera del lugar, mejor. Le entregó los tres pergaminos: el de Minerva McGonagall ("Transformaciones Humanas"), el de Mundungus Fletcher ("Como cuidarse de uno mismo") y el de Flitwick ("Hechizos, encantamientos, maleficios, maldiciones y demás") Madam Prince lo miró extrañada durante unos instantes mientras registraba que las firmas no fueran falsas y buscó los tres libros autorizados. Luego de esperar unos minutos, Harry guardó los tres libros (digamos que cada uno tenía 600 páginas...) en la mochila y salió de la biblioteca sin mirar en ningún momento hacia sus amigos.

Al salir de la biblioteca, algo que no esperaba sucedió. Una voz, una voz capaz de helar la medula ósea, una voz ponzoñosa que dejaba sin aliento, fría como el hielo. Harry ya conocía de quien provenía: de una serpiente. En segundo año, su experiencia con el basilisco le dejó claro que las serpientes no eran mascotas muy divertidas y para nada fieles.  


- _Huelo sangre gloriosa, llena de poder... tanto tiempo en su búsqueda..._

Escuchó con atención. Iba hacia abajo, hacia las mazmorras. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, empezó a correr hacia las mazmorras. Traspasó corriendo el vestíbulo como un rayo siguiendo los susurros casi inaudibles.

- _Ha llegado la hora de la verdad... ahora sabremos a donde pertenece... su sangre tan gloriosa y llena de poder..._

Una figura era divisible casi en el final del pasillo, parecía caminar tranquilamente. Comenzó a correr más rápido, con el corazón en la garganta. Debía detenerlo, ahora la voz sonaba más cercana, demasiado cercana.

- ¡Detente!- gritó a la figura. Capaz no llegaría a cruzar la esquina si seguía caminando. La figura se dio vuelta con una sonrisa maliciosa y Harry lo reconoció enseguida por su cabello intensamente rubio.  
- ¿Qué haces caminando por las mazmorras de Slytherin, Potter?- preguntó Draco Malfoy sonriendo maliciosamente. Harry frenó en seco con un sudor en su frente- ¿acaso buscas la sangre gloriosa y llena de poder?- entonces, Harry se dio cuenta. Era una trampa.  
- Maldito seas, Malfoy- susurró dándose vuelta y empezando a caminar, pero Malfoy se aferró con fuerza a su muñeca, haciéndole daño.  
- No te irás. Tú has venido a la boca del lobo, Potter, y te enfrentarás a ella solo por tu estupidez. ¿Creías que la serpiente iba a matar a alguien? Esa época ya pasó, Potter, te has quedado atrás- se burló Malfoy.  


- _Ha llegado la hora de la verdad..._

- ¿Sabes el idioma de las serpientes, pársel?  
- No, pero mi señor me avisó... - sonrió Malfoy malignamente.  
- ¿Voldemort? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?  
- Más de lo que tú piensas, Potter. Caerás en sus manos dentro de poco, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Te entregaste a Voldemort, Potter...

- _Ahora sabremos a donde pertenece..._

- Solo dices estupideces, Malfoy, ¿yo, entregarme a Voldemort? Sería lo último que haría en mi vida... - sin que se diera cuenta, Harry había agarrado su varita y se apresuró a lanzar algún hechizo, el primero que cruzó su mente- Expelliarmus!- Malfoy salió lanzado unos cinco metros, chocando contra la pared. Harry aprovechó y comenzó a correr nuevamente hacia arriba.  


- S_u sangre tan gloriosa y llena de poder..._

Harry no le hizo caso a la serpiente. Siguió escuchándola mientras subía hacia el vestíbulo. Siempre repetía lo mismo y Harry sentía como a través de las cañerías (suponía) la serpiente lo seguía. Al llegar al vestíbulo, con todos los alumnos charlando y riendo, la voz se dejó de escuchar. Dejó de correr, pero no pensaba cenar. Todo el apetito se le había ido y decidió ir a la sala común.

Tras darle la contraseña a la Dama Gorda (corazón de león) entró a la sala de Gryffindor, que para su extrañeza estaba totalmente vacía. Seguramente todos estarían cenando...

Subió a su habitación y se puso ropa normal. Algo llamó su atención: su túnica había quedado algo manchada de sangre...

- ¿Manchada con sangre?- murmuró Harry mientras examinaba la túnica. No recordaba haberse herido o algo por el estilo... ¿de dónde la sangre, entonces?

Dejó la túnica sobre la cama decidido a que era una estupidez preocuparse por algo así y volvió a bajar a la sala común, aún con la respiración algo agitada. Pero a la mitad de la escalera, algo le congeló la respiración. Sus ojos quedaron como platos...

_Enfrente de él Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley se estaban besando apasionadamente._  
  


~~~~~ ¿Qué les parece si vemos como Ron y Hermione llegaron a esto? ~~~~~  
  


- Últimamente Harry ha estado muy extraño- dijo Ron cuando entraban en la sala común.  
- Si, ha dejado de hablarnos, de contarnos sus secretos, sus temores... ¿tú crees que algo malo le está pasando?- preguntó con preocupación Hermione mientras se sentaban en los sillones. La sala común estaba vacía, todos estaban cenando.  
- No lo sé, Herm, pero me preocupa... mira, por ejemplo, ¿no quedamos en vernos en el Gran Comedor? ¡No se apareció en ningún momento de la cena!  
- Si... anda a saber donde andará- comentó Hermione preocupada.  
- De todas formas, quiero hablarte de otra cosa... no sé sí más importante que Harry pero...  
- Dime, Ron  
- Hermione, ¿tú te acuerdas de esa noche en que me declaré?- dijo Ron sonrojado mientras tartamudeaba.  
- Si... - contestó Hermione también sonrojada, sin saber a donde quería llegar con eso.  
- Quiero pedirte... quiero pedirte una respuesta- Hermione se quedó atónita. ¡Lo que le faltaba!- ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

Hermione no sabía que contestar. No sabía si amaba a Ron o a Harry. No sabía a quien prefería. Harry le había pedido que olvidase todo lo dicho y sucedido, y parecía que el joven Potter estaba decidido a olvidarla... después de su escenita con Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron. Hermione recordó el almuerzo y sintió nuevamente los celos. ¿Y sí...?

Por otro lado, Ron la quería, no quería olvidarla. La amaba de verdad. ¿Por qué desperdiciarlo si Harry quería olvidarla para siempre?

- Por supuesto- sonrió tiernamente mientras se acercaba a Ron lentamente.

Por segunda vez, sus labios se juntaron pero esta vez no se separó de ellos. Esta vez ella también lo besaba apasionadamente buscando en ellos el amor tan deseado...

La Dama Gorda se abrió, pero ellos no le dieron importancia a este hecho. Estaban demasiado ocupados para importarle eso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¿Por qué ese odio, esos celos, esos sentimientos negativos? ¿Él no había deseado que Ron, su mejor amigo, tuviera de novia a Hermione, sabiendo perfectamente que él no estaba destinado a recibir amor? ¿Por qué tuvo que verlo? No hubiera sido tan doloroso si ellos se lo hubieran contado... capaz... sabía que nunca volverían a ser el trío problemático de Hogwarts. Con Hermione y Ron de novios, él aparte, con sus celos y sentimientos negativos... no podría ver a Ron sin tener ganas de matarlo y no podría ver a Hermione sin contener las ganas de recuperarla. ¿Por qué esos sentimientos? ¿Por qué los celos si él había decidido que todo quedara en silencio para que esto que sucedía no sucediera? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de Hermione?

Se dio vuelta entre las sabanas. Eran las dos de la mañana y todavía estaba pensando en eso.  


- _Hay muchos peces en el mar, Harry_

Pero ningún pez sería como Hermione. Pero él lo había querido así. Trataría de no interferir en la relación de Ron y Hermione, y eso significaba alejarse de ellos lo más posible. Mantenerse aislado, como había estado recientemente. No sería tan difícil, además, ellos mismos se alejarían de él, sobre todo Hermione, quien seguramente no querría que dejaran de ser amigos. Salvo que Hermione quisiera darle celos... pero Hermione no era de esa clase de personas... ¿o sí?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A eso podían llamar pasillos desiertos. Solamente porque era el desayuno. Bah, el desayuno... no tenía hambre y paseaba por los corredores en busca de... ¿consuelo? No... recordaba los buenos momentos pasados con sus dos amigos, pero a partir de cuarto año habían dejado de ser aventuras. Todo había cambiado.

Recordaba quinto año, el profesor Dumbledore le había ordenado estrictamente estar siempre acompañado de sus amigos y no salir durante las noches con la capa invisible, por su propia seguridad. Eso había llegado a alterarlo, ya que ninguno de sus dos amigos lo habían dejado nunca solo y siempre habían andado mirando cada paso que daba.

En sexto año, habían dejado de ser el trío para pasar a ser el cuarteto. Amanda Ruiz, una española que se había cambiado del colegio por asuntos personales, había resultado ser la mejor amiga de Hermione. Pero lamentablemente, a fines del año pasado, Amanda murió en manos de lord Voldemort en el enfrentamiento con el mismo. Aunque Harry no lo recordaba con claridad, no recordaba que era lo que había sucedido con detalles... solamente que Voldemort la había matado... _extraño_...

Sintió una sacudida en el estómago al recordar a la bella muchacha. Su cabello rubio, lacio y reluciente, con ojos celestes brillantes y tez blanca, mirada tierna y reconfortante. Había sido una chica muy popular, inteligente y aventurera, todos los chicos la habían seguido. Pero ella solamente se había preocupado por Ron y Harry. Durante sexto año, Harry había pensado estar enamorado de Amanda. Por eso le había dolido más que a nadie su muerte. No le había confesado nunca sus sentimientos a Amanda, no había tenido ni el valor ni la oportunidad de hacerlo, y nadie sabía que él había gustado de ella, ni siquiera Sirius. Ese era uno más de sus secretos, en realidad el más profundo de todos. No sabía como había logrado superar su muerte, resultó ser un día para el otro... pero no lo recordaba. Le parecía bastante extraño estos hechos...

A principios de séptimo año comenzó a sentir diferente la presencia de Hermione en su vida. Esto llegó a resultar amor... capaz eso era lo que había ayudado a Harry a superar la muerte a Amanda Ruiz. Capaz por eso le dolía tanto lo de Hermione y Ron, porque ahora tenía que soportar el peso de la muerte de Amanda, capaz su alma gemela, la persona por la cual capaz había estado destinado, y la relación de Ron y Hermione...

Se obligó pensar en otra cosa. Había evitado todo el año pensar en Amanda, pero al dar una vuelta por sus recuerdos, le era imposible pasarla de largo. No podía comparar el amor que había sentido (¿o sentía?) Por Amanda con el amor que sentía por Hermione. Eran diferentes. Ellas habían resultado notablemente diferentes, a pesar de ser sumamente unidas y las mejores amigas. Amanda siempre en aventuras y líos, detestaba las normas. Inteligente, pero odiaba los libros. Popular por su sobresaliente personalidad e ilimitada belleza. Había encajado excelente en el trío de Hogwarts.

Tragó saliva, para sacarse el sabor amargo. Decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco...

El lago le traía tantos recuerdos... ¿dolorosos o hermosos? Mm... se dejó caer allí. Unas lagrimas inundaron sus ojos verdes. Tanto dolor... tanto sufrimiento... ¿por qué todo a él? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir Amanda? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de Hermione? ¿Por qué Voldemort insistía en su poder? ¿Por qué había confiado en el estúpido de Malfoy? ¿Por qué...? Hubiera podido seguir enumerando situaciones que lamentaba con todo su ser. Sobre todo la muerte de Amanda... si ella no hubiera muerto no se hubiera enamorado de Hermione y no estaría sufriendo tanto como ahora. No estaría solo... recordaba como en sexto año, Ruiz siempre lo había apoyado cuando la había necesitado, nunca lo había dejado solo. El lago había resultado ser el lugar preferido de Hogwarts de Amanda. Ella solía decir que el lago se llevaba todos los pensamientos negativos y relajaba los sentidos con solo mirar la suavidad del agua.

Se puso de pie, ¿por qué tenía que recordarla...?

- _Porque todavía la amas, Harry, y la odias por haberte dejado solo y, sobre todo, por no haber podido decirle tus sentimientos por ella..._

Pasó su mano por sus ojos, para sacarse las lagrimas. Lo que faltaba es que lo vieran llorar en el lago. ¿Ahora le importaba lo que los demás pensaran? No se sentía el mismo, no era el mismo desde hace mucho tiempo. Si, eso era verdad...

Caminó devuelta al castillo. Ese día la primera hora la tenían libre. El profesor Mundungus había tenido una reunión muy importante y no podía asistir a la clase y Snape también tenía reunión... una reunión llamada la orden del fénix.

Al entrar al castillo, la voz fría que había escuchado al día anterior comenzó a oírse lentamente. Hizo como sino escuchara nada y comenzó a subir las escaleras para llegar a la biblioteca y comenzar a leer esos libros que había sacado el día anterior. Pero... cada vez que subía la voz se escuchaba con mayor intensidad... ¿acaso la serpiente estaría arriba? Caminaba atento a cualquier movimiento...

- _Este es el día de la verdad... sabremos dónde pertenece y la capacidad de su poder..._

Si aunque sea pudiera sacarse esa voz la cabeza... pero no. Recordaba el accidente del día anterior con Malfoy.

Al ingresar a la biblioteca, había algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw de séptimo con los que cursaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No les dio importancia y se sentó en una mesa totalmente separados de ellos. Fijó su atención en el ejemplar: "Cómo cuidarse de uno mismo". La lectura y los deberes eran lo único que lo sacaba del mundo real y dejaba de pensar en cosas absurdas. "Si absurdo puede llamarse el amor, el dolor..."

Una hora después, guardó el libro en la mochila y salió de la biblioteca. Dentro de unos minutos tendría Herbología...

- _Ya no hay manera de escapar... ¡te tengo!_

Harry elevó la vista al corredor. Algo se movía detrás de él... ¿darse vuelta y ver que había detrás de él o salir corriendo antes de averiguar que era? Suspiró sacando sus temores de su mente, recordando su espíritu de Gryffindor, y se dio vuelta lentamente.

Si hubiera tenido los libros en las manos, se le hubieran caído de la impresión. Evitó a toda costa ver los ojos amarillos de la gran serpiente. Un basilisco suelto en el colegio. ¿Nadie lo vio? ¿Nadie se había cruzado con esa asquerosa serpiente?

Sacó la varita con decisión y comenzó a correr en sentido contrario. Sentía que la serpiente lo seguía. ¿Adónde podía ir para que la serpiente lo siguiera y no causara daño a nadie? Encontró la respuesta al instante: _La Cámara de los Secretos de Slytherin_... pero estaba seguro que él no saldría con vida... Mientras la serpiente no hiciera daño a nadie más... arriesgaría su vida.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, menos mal que todos los alumnos estaban en clase. El baño de Myrtle la llorona estaba del otro lado del segundo piso. ¿Cómo llegaría sin que nadie lo viese? Sentía demasiado cerca la piel del basilisco. Se dio vuelta y señaló al piso, sin elevar la vista, donde veía la piel verde la serpiente.

- **_Bolus Focus_**

Comenzó devuelta su carrera hacia el baño de chicas. La serpiente se había alejado un poco de él, ya no la tenía pisándole los talones.

¡Qué alivio fue llegar al baño sin cruzarse con nadie! Pero sabía que la serpiente todavía lo seguía, en busca de su sangre. Ignoró a Myrtle cuando ella lo saludó de forma bastante seductora y se dirigió al lavabo que tenía grabado una diminuta serpiente, la entrada a la cámara secreta.

- _Ábrete_

El grifo brillo con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. Se exhibió una tubería grande, se metió dentro lo más rápido posible y se dejó caer para volver, luego de largos cinco años, a la Cámara Secreta.

Cuando tocó suelo, se apresuró a susurrar lumos para tener una vista más iluminada de la cámara. Nada había cambiado desde la primera vez que había pisado aquel túnel secreto. Comenzó a caminar con cautela. Llegar al salón principal era su objetivo. Ya sentía a la serpiente atrás de él.  


Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la gruesa pared en las que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes enlazadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos, vio que una criatura yacía al lado de la pared.

Levantó un poco más la varita para ver que criatura se trataba. Era un león. Tenía alrededor de 2m de longitud, con extremidades relativamente cortas y cabeza grande. De pelaje pardo ocráceo y, como era un macho, adornado por una melena.

Pero la criatura estaba bastante lastimada, con una herida profunda en el lomo. Harry sintió como si un gran poder recorriera su sangre. Sin saber por qué, se acercó al animal. Se inclinó y mientras tocaba la herida susurró inconscientemente:

- _**Panthera leo**_

Una luz roja intensa invadió la cámara. Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos, pero a pesar de cerrarlos, seguía viendo el color intenso que traspasaba sus párpados. Al volver a abrirlos, el león no estaba apoyado en el suelo y la herida había desaparecido. El animal miró fijamente a Harry a los ojos. Caminó lentamente hacia él.

- Pensaba que estabas muerto, heredero- dijo el león, Harry tenía los ojos como platos _Ahora los leones hablan... ¿en qué mundo vivimos?_- pero no... - unas rocas cayeron del techo del túnel. Un ruido de destrucción detrás de ellos. La serpiente había vuelto a aparecer enfrente de Harry.

La serpiente estaba frente a ellos y los miraba amenazadoramente. Harry evitó a toda costa sus ojos, si la miraba se iría olvidando de la remota posibilidad de sobrevivir. Miró de nuevo la pared con serpientes incrustadas.

- _¡Ábrete!_

El muro se abrió lentamente dejando a la vista el salón con estatuas. Harry se volteó hacia el león, que estaba tratando de distraer a la serpiente.  


- Mejor pelear allí que aquí- susurró. La criatura asintió mientras se lanzaba hacia la serpiente para detener el ataque.

Ingresó corriendo al salón con estatuas de serpientes. Alzó la vista para volver a ver la estatua de Salazar Slytherin sobre él. Dejó de correr. Miró el rostro de Slytherin. Algo no le gustaba, algo había de distinto en la estatua desde la ultima visita a la cámara. Los ojos... brillaban de un color rojo como la sangre. ¿Acaso no era una estatua, cómo podían brillarle los ojos? Era sin duda su imaginación. ¿O Slytherin deseaba su sangre? ¡Cómo podía pensar eso!  


Miró hacia atrás para ver que la serpiente y el león habían ingresado a la sala, pero seguían peleando, lanzándose hacia el otro animal.

Pero su atención no estaba en la feroz batalla, su vista volvía una y otra vez hacia Salazar Slytherin. ¿Por qué lo atraía tanto? Se acercó más a la estatua, sin quitarle los ojos de encima... estaba como hipnotizado por la energía que brotaba de la representación.

El brazo derecho empezó a arder desprevenidamente. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Todo era muy raro...  


_Saben que él estuvo a punto de ir a Slytherin... él pertenece a Slytherin... _

Maldita pesadilla. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarla a cada momento? ¿Por qué...? ¡No pertenecía a Slytherin, no era un Slytherin, era un Gryffindor, el heredero de Godric Gryffindor! ¡Maldición!

Los ruidos de la batalla lo sacaron de su aturdimiento. Se dio vuelta para ver el estado de la situación.

El león estaba en el suelo, lleno de heridas provocadas por el basilisco. La serpiente parecía ya no tener ojos, pero se dirigía hacia el león con intención de devorárselo entero, sabiendo la posición del felino gracias a su olfato.

- _No te atrevas ni a tocarlo_- dijo Harry en pársel.  
- _Supongo que me detendrás_- escuchó que se burlaba la serpiente.  
- _¡Me buscas a mí!_- gritó Harry lleno de furia. Algo dentro de él era lo que hacía esa ira.  
- **_Enormus focus_**- gritó señalando con la varita a la asquerosa serpiente, antes de que esta llegara a morder al león. La inmensa bola de fuego que surgió del extremo de la varita de Harry dio de lleno a la criatura.

Caminó lentamente hacia el león, el cual no le sacaba la vista de encima. Al volver a tocar al felino, sus heridas curaron tras el destello escarlata. La serpiente se había recuperado del ataque de Harry, pero el muchacho esta vez no pensaba distraerse con ninguna estatua: la serpiente lo buscaba a él y se distraía con una estatua...

_El basilisco huye del canto del gallopensó HarryPero no puedo convocar a un gallorió mentalmente ante la idea._

-_** Espadus actactem**_- como si una espada estuviera en las manos de Harry, él se lanzó hacia la serpiente y elevó el brazo. Un gran corte apareció en la piel de la serpiente, que chilló de dolor. Miró a Harry de manera amenazante. Estaba furiosa. Se lanzó hacia él nuevamente, pero Harry preparó su varita para contraatacar.  
-**_ Escudo_**- murmuró para defenderse del ataque- _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_- preguntó en pársel.  
- _Tu sangre... tú eres Slytherin..._  
- _¡Mentira!_  
- _En tu sangre vive el poder de Slytherin, debes venir a mí... debes ser fiel al señor_  
- _¡Ni que estuviera loco! ¡No pertenezco a Slytherin!_

Otra vez el tema salía a debate en su mente. Una parte de sí estaba segura que pertenecía a Gryffindor y la otra no... ¿de dónde salía el poder de Slytherin? Serpientes... Artes Oscuras... ¡Maldición, Voldemort!

- **_Increment Dolorem_**- gritó de repente con un inmenso odio en su interior. Había entendido todo, maldito Voldemort...

La serpiente volvió a chillar de dolor, pero esta vez racionó más rápido de lo que Harry esperaba. Se lanzó sobre él, Harry hizo a tiempo de esquiarla pero...

Uno de sus largos colmillos venenosos del basilisco se hundió en la piel de Harry, en el brazo derecho, cerca de la marca de la serpiente. Él, lo más rápido que pudo, se arrancó el colmillo. La vista de le empezó a nublar mientras caía al suelo de rodillas tosiendo, el oxígeno comenzaba a faltarle y ahora la marca del brazo derecho no dejaba de hacerle presión.

El león se había encargado de la serpiente antes que esta pudiera devorarse a Harry aprovechando que estaba herido. Ahora, el reptil estaba en el suelo de la cámara, cubierto por sangre, su propia sangre. El felino se acercó a Harry velozmente y el muchacho escuchó que decía:

- **_Panthera leo_**

Ya no sentía tanto dolor, pero no se había ido totalmente. El veneno continuaba en su sangre, no le quedaba mucho tiempo... un ataque de tos le estaba jugando una mala pasada...

- Déjame presentarme- dijo el felino para la sorpresa de Harry- sirvo a Godric Gryffindor y a sus herederos. Sería una especie de protección, pero parezco más una mascota- Harry comenzaba a marearse.  
- Lo mejor será que regrese al colegio- susurró. El felino asintió con cierta preocupación mientras caminaba hacia la serpiente casi muerta.  
- Ve, yo me encargaré de que ya no moleste más...

Harry comenzó a caminar devuelta por el túnel, usando las pocas energías que le quedaban. Se detenía de vez en cuando y se apoyaba en la pared del túnel. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan largo? El tiempo se le acababa...

Sentía el veneno en su sangre... los mareos no cesaban y todavía no entendía como podía estar de pie. Cuando llegó al comienzo de la tubería, se dio cuenta que no tenía un plan para llegar arriba. Algo le dijo que solamente se relajara... ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil en un momento que su vida prendía de un hilo!

Cerró los ojos luego de un suspiró. Al abrirlos nuevamente, se encontraba en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, reiteradamente. Atrás de él, sintió que el lavabo volvía a la normalidad. Ni rastros que era la entrada de la cámara secreta. Myrtle estaba llorando, como siempre, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry...

Salió del baño de chicas, pero sintió que su cuerpo ya no podía sostenerse. El veneno ya parecía recorrer todo su cuerpo, sacándole las pocas energías que tenía. Los mareos se volvieron más intensos, la vista se le nubló completamente y el brazo derecho ardió como nunca antes. Cayó al suelo frío, desmayado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mm, la muerte parecía muy interesante. ¿Era eso la muerte? ¡Qué buena pregunta! Lastima que no supiera la respuesta...

Un túnel oscuro, sin salida, sin fin... eso era la muerte. Su vida pasaba ante sus ojos y él se lamentaba de tantas cosas que deseaba corregir. Pero el ser humano es el único ser vivo que se tropieza con una piedra y, días después, vuelve a tropezarse con la misma piedra. Ya nada tenía sentido en ese momento.

Sentía una opresión en su pecho. Sentimientos oscuros invadían su cuerpo en ese entonces, nunca había sentido nada igual... si, eso era morir. Dolor... quería morir ahogado en su propia sangre y lleno de dolor, si su vida había sido un completo sufrimiento. Gritar hasta más no poder, sacarse ese gusto amargo de encima... ¿Deseaba la muerte? Eso era una fabulosa novedad. Siempre había luchado por la vida, nunca dejándose caer a pies del Señor Tenebroso. ¿Iba a dejarse caer a los pies de una serpiente? No, no. Él no era así.

Pero no veía escapatoria. ¿Acaso no había disfrutado su corta vida? Si... pero nunca pudo hacer... muchas cosas no había llegado a hacer. Una que se lamentaba más que nada: no haberse dado cuenta de la importancia de Amanda en su vida. Desde que ella había muerto, ya nada había tenido sentido. Desde ese momento dejó de ser el mismo Harry Potter de siempre... desde ese momento...

Por lo menos ahora estaba seguro que la pesadilla de las vacaciones de invierno era una gran y horrenda mentira. Pero todavía esa pregunta sin sentido anda por su mente... hasta en la muerte se lo preguntaba... _¿Slytherin había sido su casa? ¿A ella pertenecía?_

¿Por qué no había muerto junto a sus padres cuando tenía un año? Le hubiera ahorrado tanto sufrimiento para nada. ¿Por qué una muerte lenta y dolorosa, y no una instantánea y sin dolor? Sólo morir y ya. El Avada Kedavra ahorraba tener que pasar por ese túnel del infierno. Pero había tenido que morir por el veneno del basilisco, una muerte lenta y dolorosa... ¿por qué todo a él? ¿Por qué no había podido ser feliz? ¿Por qué...?

Tantas cosas que lamentarse, tantas cosas...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Lo encontraron en el segundo piso, cerca de uno de los baños de chicas- dijo Arabella mientras corría junto con Lidia, Remus y Sirius hacia la enfermería. A Sirius no le importaba que le vieran, ya no tenía sentido ocultarse.  
- Albus ya está allá, ¿no?- dijo Remus inseguro.  
- Si, creo que si- contestó Arabella sumamente inquieta.  
- ¿Quién lo encontró?- preguntó Sirius en un murmullo.  
- Uno de los profesores, creo- dijo Lidia.

Por fin llegaron a la enfermería. Vieron al profesor Dumbledore en la puerta, visiblemente preocupado.

- ¿Cómo está, Albus?- preguntó Remus intranquilo.  
- ¿Está bien, verdad?- preguntó Sirius desesperado.  
- Pues... - hubo un momento de silencio que Sirius sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo- está bien, pero todavía inconsciente.  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Arabella interesada.  
- No lo sabemos todavía, Bella. Pero...  
- ¿Pero?- cuestionó Lidia inquieta.  
- Es milagro que esté vivo- dijo Albus, los merodeadores abrieron grandes los ojos- lo encontraron a tiempo- sacó del bolsillo de la túnica un colmillo lleno de sangre. Remus lo examinó con determinación.  
- No puede ser... - susurró.  
- Lo tenía apretado en la mano, pero se lo habían clavado en el codo del brazo derecho- explicó Albus, la voz le temblaba.  
- ¿Cómo es que está vivo?- preguntó sorprendido Remus, devolviéndole el colmillo con sangre.  
- Una magia antigua le salvó la vida... era como si una barrera de protección frenara el veneno, lo suficiente para darle tiempo. Justo a tiempo lo trajeron a la enfermería y utilizamos a Fawkes, nuevamente, para curar el veneno del basilisco...  
- ¿Nuevamente? ¿Basilisco?- chillaron alterados Lidia, Arabella y Sirius.  
- Sí...

Albus les contó a los merodeadores de la Cámara Secreta de Slytherin, de lo sucedido, en el segundo año de Harry, y del basilisco. Ellos lo escucharon pasmados durante dos cuartos de hora hasta que Madam Pomfrey, la enfermera, los dejó entrar a la enfermería.

Harry estaba acostado en una de las camas de la enfermería. No dejaron de notar la palidez de su rostro. Sirius se mordió el labio mientras observaba a su ahijado, que descansaba placidamente.

- ¿Quién lo encontró?- la voz de Sirius se quebró en ese instante.  
- Draco Malfoy- al ver la cara de horror de Sirius, agregó: - acompañado por la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape, sino estoy equivocado.  
- Lo trajeron inmediatamente, Sirius- agregó Arabella.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba desaparecido?- preguntó Remus observando a Harry.  
- Sus amigos no lo habían visto desde el día anterior- contestó Albus.  
- ¿Y no se preocuparon en buscarlo?- preguntó Sirius bruscamente. No obtuvo respuesta del director.  
- Ayer no estaba en la cena y no estuvo en el desayuno- dijo Lidia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El Prof. Dumbledore le había obligado a pasear un rato por el castillo, para despejarse, transformado en "Hocicos", como solían llamarle cada vez que tomaba esa forma. No soportaba el clima de la enfermería. Ver a su ahijado en ese estado... ¿qué habría sucedido? Harry había estado muy extraño desde su regreso del "mal de ojo" (el valle Godric) En Navidad, había sentido una magia negra que estaba dominando a Harry. Su rostro se tensó, y decidió pensar en otra cosa.

Las mazmorras le daban escalofríos. La oscuridad dominaba el lugar. Eran las doce de la noche, pero suponía que a toda hora las mazmorras estaban dormidas en esas sombras. Recordaba cuando era joven, cuando estaban reunidos todos los merodeadores, sin ningún traidor, sin ninguna preocupación en la mente. Las risas, las burlas, las bromas... recordaba cuando habían hecho el tan famoso "Mapa del Merodeador", cuando se habían hecho animagos, cuando se habían colocado los apodos y se habían bautizado como los "Merodeadores" ¡Qué buenos tiempos...!

Pero esos buenos tiempos habían acabado. Tras salir de Hogwarts, la realidad se les plantó en la cara. Lord Voldemort había conseguido el poder tan deseado, causando el caos en ambos mundos. Voldemort les había sacado la felicidad... a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, los merodeadores tuvieron que separarse, para nunca jamás volver a ser los mismos... siempre faltaría James, el brazo derecho de Sirius, siempre faltaría Lily, la sobresaliente y Premio Anual, hasta Peter había tenido un papel fundamental. Habían sido ocho, ahora eran cinco. Todo por culpa de Voldemort, que les había quitado la felicidad que tanto les había costado en conseguir...

Reprimió las lagrimas. No sería normal que un perro negro, parecido a un Grim, soltará unas lagrimas.

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se detuvo en seco y miró hacia todos lados. En el aula de Pociones, parecía haber una reunión. Se acercó silenciosamente, sin hacer ruido, ojeó el aula. Un muchacho rubio, que inmediatamente reconoció como Draco Malfoy, estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio del profesor. Parecía hablar sólo, ya que no había nadie más en la habitación, o eso creía Sirius hasta que escuchó una voz fría...

- Excelente, Draco... ¿cuándo harás lo que te pedí?  
- Cuando se recupere, señor. ¡Debería haber visto la cara de Dumbledore, señor! Y también se perdió la cara de los "merodeadores", fue todo un espectáculo. Pero lo mejor fue encontrar a Potter en ese estado...  
- Recuerda que tiene que ser antes de nuestro ataque, Malfoy.  
- Por supuesto, pero no me puedo meter en la enfermería y hacerlo. Está en constante supervisión de Albus Dumbledore. Sabe lo preciado que es Potter para él...  
- Claro, Malfoy. ¿Cómo no voy a saberlo? Pero ellos no saben que un poder especial ha sido liberado en el cuerpo de Potter... - una risa fría inundó el lugar.  
- No tienen idea, señor- sonrió malignamente Draco.  
- Y me encargaré que sigan sin saberlo. Si lo descubren... - pero Sirius, en su forma animaga, sin querer tiró un frasco con contenido desconocido del armario de estudiantes sobre uno de los pupitres.

El frasco se hizo trizas con un tremendo ruido. Los pedazos de vidrio quedaron repartidos por toda el aula. Malfoy pegó un salto ante la especie de "explosión" y miró el pupitre, que parecía haber cambiado de color (púrpura) Sirius aprovechó la distracción de Malfoy y salió corriendo del aula sin ser notado.

Esquivó a Filch, el celador, cuando se lo cruzó en una de las mazmorras. Sirius iba a todo lo que sus patas le permitían hacia la enfermería.

Al entrar en la sala, Hocicos se chocó con los pies de alguien, tan distraído que venía. Pegó un aullido de dolor a la vez que miraba hacia arriba para ver con quien se había chocado... Snape.

- ¡Sirius!- chillaron Albus Dumbledore y Remus Lupin, acercándose para ver por que tanto escándalo. Sirius volvió a su forma humana y comenzó a explicarse.  
- ¡Fue Malfoy, fue Malfoy! Está haciendo planes con Voldemort, están planeando un ataque, están planeando hacer algo con Harry. Estaban en el aula de Pociones, pasé por allí y escuché casi todo... - todo esto lo dijo tan rápido que lo único que se entendió fue: Malfoy, Voldemort, ataque, Harry, Pociones.  
- Sirius- dijo Remus en tono tranquilizador- relájate y explícanos bien lo que sucede.  
- Voldemort- tomó aire- está planeando hacer algo con Harry a través de Draco Malfoy. Están planeando un ataque. Estaban en el aula de Pociones... - suspiró- no vi a Voldemort, pero se escuchaba su voz fría. Y dijeron que un poder se había liberado en el cuerpo de Harry y que nosotros no sabíamos nada.  
- ¿EN EL AULA DE POCIONES?- el rostro de Snape estaba blanco como la tiza.  
- Sí, ¿por?- pero Snape salió corriendo de la enfermería, dejando a Sirius pasmado.  
- Había hecho una poción muy poderosa y está en el aula... - explicó Remus. Sirius rezaba para que no fuera el frasco con contenido desconocido.  
- ¿Cuál poción?- pero Albus negó con la cabeza.  
- No podemos decirte, Sirius.  
- ¿Cómo que no...?  
- Tranquilízate. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Lo necesitas...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sentía los párpados tremendamente pesados. Le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo como si le hubieran aplicado la _Cruciatus_. La cabeza le era un bombo y no podía pensar en algo sin recibir a cambio un tremendo dolor. Decidió mejor no pensar en nada. Sentía su cuerpo flojo, cansado, dolorido.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y le impactó la luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana de la enfermería. A pesar de no tener los anteojos puestos, pudo distinguir a Sirius y a Remus charlando al pie de su cama. La enfermera iba y venía de un lado para el otro de la enfermería. Volvió a mirar a su padrino y a Lupin. Los recuerdos frescos en su mente le hicieron doler aún más la cabeza. Miró la mesita de luz. Allí estaba su varita mágica, sus anteojos y _el colmillo de basilisco_. ¿Por qué...? No sé preocupó por eso, ya lo sabría luego.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó Sirius al notar que estaba despierto. Caminó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, Harry simplemente suspiró, dejándose abrazar por su padrino- ¿cómo te sientes?  
- Sumamente cansado- murmuró. Miró a Remus, que le sonreía aliviado de verlo bien.  
- ¡Llevas una semana aquí, Harry!- exclamó Remus riendo.  
- ¿Una semana?- Preguntó Potter extrañado.  
- Sí, Harry, una semana, siete días, ¿lo recuerdas? Una semana tiene siete días: lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo- bromeó Remus sonriendo.  
- ¡Ya sé!- respondió Harry con cansancio, dejándose caer entre las almohadas. Sirius lo miró con preocupación.  
- ¿Seguro que estás...?- en ese momento, en la enfermería, entró Albus Dumbledore.  
- ¡Albus, pensé que habías ido a ver al ministro!- exclamó Remus sorprendido.  
- Planes cancelados- en el rostro de Dumbledore había inquietud. Miró a Harry y le sonrió al verlo despierto- ¿cómo te sientes, Harry?  
- Pues... bien, podría decirse- contestó Harry pensativo, recordando lo sucedido en la Cámara de los Secretos... _Voldemort_. Entendía todo y a la vez nada. ¿Para qué...?  
- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó antes de desmayarte?- preguntó Dumbledore con ansiedad, al igual que Remus y Sirius que miraban a Harry expectantes.  
- Sí... - _¿Hubiera sido mejor dejar a la serpiente libre y simplemente huir, sacándose a la serpiente de encima?_  
- ¿Podrías... - _¿Por qué había tenido que descubrir la verdad?_- contarnos, Harry?- pidió Albus lentamente, mirando a Harry fijamente. Él volvió a la realidad y suspiró mientras comenzaba a contar lo sucedido desde que había salido de la biblioteca, la noche en la que había descubierto a Ron y a Hermione...

En la parte de "la escenita amorosa" simplemente no lo contó ni tocó el tema, argumentando que tras esa excitante corrida había quedado exhausto. Contó lo sucedido cuando subía las escaleras, al día siguiente, omitiendo sus pensamientos negativos sobre su vida, cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz y se percató que algo estaba atrás de él. Comentó sobre sus ideas para que la serpiente no dañara a nadie y cuando empezó la corrida hacia la Cámara Secreta. El duelo dentro de ella, el colmillo de basilisco clavado en su piel, la magia antigua convocada por el león y... la huida del túnel.

Luego de narrar todo, Dumbledore tomó la palabra, mirando a Harry con determinación.  


- ¿La serpiente no comentó nada extraño?- _Capaz Dumbledore se estaba refiriendo a la discusión de Slytherin... ¿cómo podía saberlo?_  
- Dijo que... - Harry tragó saliva antes de continuar- yo pertenezco a Slytherin, que en mi sangre corría el poder de Slytherin... - Los tres adultos se miraron fijamente antes de continuar. Dumbledore, con cierto temblor en la voz, le preguntó:  
- ¿Sacaste alguna conclusión de lo que quería la serpiente, Harry?- _Por supuesto que sí, Voldemort... _  
- Para nada, profesor- mintió Harry rápidamente. Quería pensarlo mejor antes de hablar- no tengo idea de lo que quería.

Días después, Harry salió de la enfermería. Tanto Sirius como Remus habían visto al muchacho sumamente pensativo, demasiado callado y mostrando sonrisas falsas, que no tardaron en reconocer. Estaban realmente preocupados ante la actitud de Harry, y supusieron que Potter sabía más de lo que decía.

Dumbledore le dio ordenes a Sirius que en ningún momento estuviera solo. Así que Sirius, acompañaba a Harry a todas partes, por supuesto, en su forma animaga. Potter no había tenido más remedio que decirle a Sirius porque no se juntaba con Hermione y con Ron, o sea, comentarle su declaración de sentimientos a Granger y _el beso apasionado de Ron y Hermione enfrente de su cara_.

"Entiendo lo que sientes, Harry, pero piensa bien en lo que estás haciendo" le había sugerido Sirius, luego de escuchar su relato "¿Siete años arrojados a la basura sólo por un amor juvenil?"

Valoraba el comentario de Sirius, pero estaba sufriendo demasiado. Y no era un simple amor juvenil. Sentía que eso era demasiado. Entre Voldemort, Hermione, Amanda, Ron, Sirius... no daba más. La odiosa marca de serpiente continuaba en su brazo y jamás dejaba de arder. Dumbledore solía llamarlo constantemente para hablar, para sacar la información que guardaba... Había logrado manejar completamente la transformación animaga y estaba decidido a mostrársela a McGonagall, como le había prometido. Con Sean estaban practicando algunos encantamientos complicados.

Esa noche estaba en su habitación en la torre Gryffindor. Sirius había ido a hablar con Dumbledore, dejándolo solo. Le había dicho estrictamente que no saliera de la torre. Harry suspiró, sabía que había algo que no le contaban, como él estaba haciendo.

Se mordió el labio con frustración. Aprovecharía ese tiempo para pensar en sus sospechas, sin que nadie lo molestara.

Suponía que la marca de su brazo derecho, hecha por el Radopole, estaba conectada a Voldemort. A través de ella, el Señor Tenebroso transfería poderes de Slytherin a Harry. La serpiente había querido llevarlo con Voldemort, para terminar transformándolo en el futuro heredero de Slytherin. Por eso todos sus sentimientos negativos... tras la muerte de Amanda había acumulado dolor, y Voldemort se estaba aprovechando de eso. Draco Malfoy era un repugnante mortífago que había actuado para conocer los secretos más profundos de Harry. De esa manera, Voldemort podía manipularlo con mayor potencia. Por eso Malfoy había dicho que se había entregado a Voldemort, ya que le había contado la mayoría de sus secretos a Malfoy. Por eso el león ya no lo reconocía como el Heredero de Gryffindor, porque en su cuerpo se había liberado una cantidad sorprendente de magia negra. _Y él había caído en la trampa..._

Esperaba que su teoría fuera totalmente incorrecta. Pero eran demasiadas las pruebas en su contra.

Todos los raros sucesos, la serpiente, la amabilidad de Malfoy en las vacaciones de invierno, esos sentimientos negativos que constantemente invadían su cuerpo, la pesadilla... ese pensamiento que le decía que había dejado de ser el mismo de siempre... lo difícil que le era contar un secreto a alguien y, de alguna manera, desahogarse. Esa nueva capacidad de mentir y no hacer más que eso. La nueva atracción por las Artes Oscuras... Harry ahogó un grito de angustia que pugnaba por salir.

- _Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Harry, ya no puedes hacer nada. Muy pronto estarás en mis manos... y no será exactamente por mi culpa, ¿verdad? Tú te entregaste a las artes oscuras. Tú te alejaste de los que te aman. Tú te aislaste del mundo. ¿Y ahora te das cuenta, cuando ya no hay tiempo para remendar errores?_

Harry pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco. Voldemort hablándole... ¡maldición! La angustia, el odio, la bronca... todo lo estaba sofocando en su propio mundo. Voldemort tenía razón, él se había alejado del mundo permitiéndole el acceso a su mente... sacudió la cabeza con angustia, ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Le iba a dar la razón a Voldemort? Pero en algo tenía razón, ya todo estaba acabado...  


Sirius ingresó a la habitación con extrema preocupación, que aumentó al ver el estado en que se encontraba Harry.

- Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?- Harry abrazó a su padrino, en busca de calidez.  
- No aguanto más, Sirius... - murmuró. ¿Por qué...?  
- Hay algo que no me has dicho, Harry- dijo Sirius mirándolo seriamente. _Y seguiré sin decírtelo, Sirius_  
- Necesito descansar, eso es todo- dijo Harry desviando la mirada. _La angustia no me deja contártelo, Sirius... ya todo terminó, estoy perdido en mi propio mundo, sin salida. Por más que pudiera contártelo, no podrías ayudarme_

Se acostó, ante la mirada de preocupación de Sirius. Ya todo estaba perdido...

**Hello a todos!!! ^_^ **

**Qué tal??? Todo bien??? ¡Eso espero! ^_^ **

**Ya sé!!!!!! No me maten!!! Ya sé que tardé un mes en publicar... pero miren el lado positivo... este cap. es largo!!! Además, ya tengo preparado el siguiente... solamente necesito por lo menos 5 reviews más para poder publicarlo ^_^ Tuve que revisarlo como 20 veces, ya que estos capítulos son claves en el fict!!! (Tengo testigos que pueden probarlo!!!) **

**Bueno, creo que casi todas las dudas fueron aclaradas en este cap... ¿no? Pues, aún continúa los elementales: ¿Quedarán Hermione & Harry unidos? ¿Se pasará Harry al lado oscuro? Mm, **cara de inocencia** ¡no me pregunten! ¿No es mejor leerlo antes de que lo cuente? Es como una película. ¿No es mejor verla antes de que te la cuenten? ^_^ **

**Buenoooooo... en el siguiente cap. las escenas H/G tan pedidas!!!!! Las escenas H/R se me hicieron tremendamente complicadas U_U No estoy acostumbrada a escribir escenas que no sean Hermione + Harry... estuve como una semana para escribir la escena H/R!!! Fue terrible T_T Pero la escena H/G fue más fácil... Además, pensé en mi queridísimo Romulo y todo salió bien n_n Así que si quieren leerla, a mandar reviews!!!**

**Comentarios, dudas, quejas, preguntas, respuestas, pedidos, tomatazos, howlers, flores: Mandar REVIEW. No e-mails, por fisss!!! También pueden agregarme al msn... parvati58@hotmail.com pero advierto dos cosas: **

**1- Está casi repleto. No se extrañen si no puedo aceptarlos, aunque siempre trato de hacer espacio **

**2- Les advierto: si me encuentran de mal humor y / o ocupada no me atareen, porque yo no dudo en apretar el botón no admitir. YO AVISÉ. Y si me encuentran en horarios... "tarde" significa que estoy con mi Romulo o sea... ejem. **

**Igual, suelo estar de buen humor... así que no se preocupen tanto. ^_^ Y... eso de estar ocupada... siempre encuentro espacio para hablar x msn, pero a veces tardo un "poquito" en contestar. ¿Sí? Y si me mandan e-mails... (NO, por fisss!!! T_T) tardo como unos 5 días en contestar. U_U Casi siempre contesto los domingos los mensajes electrónicos o de inmediato. Depende mi estado de humor y/ o lo ocupada que esté. (Van a pensar que estoy agobiada... jeje. Romulo puede confirmarles eso) ^_^**

**Bueno... ¿Han entendido bien quien era Amanda Ruiz, verdad? ^_^ Es... ¿cómo llamarla? "El principal problema en el corazón de Harry Potter" Si ella no hubiera muerto... este fict sería H/A & H/R, pero no lo es. ¿Qué será este fict? H/R & H/G??? O H/Hr & R/? **

**¿Quieren un adelanto de la Parte 10? Sí??? Bueno, aquí va:**

**- Más sobre el asqueroso mortífago = Draco Malfoy. **

**- Voldemort empieza a manejar la mente y el cuerpo de Harry, ¿qué sucederá...?**

**- Discuciones y demás con Ron y Hermione Vs. Harry. **

**- Algunas descabelladas conclusiones de Harry sobre su vida**

**- Declaraciones y advertecias sobre próximo peligro**

**- Visita a Hogmeade y sorpresas deseadas y no tanto**

**Bueno, eso es lo fundamental del siguiente capítulo. Espero sus reviews para la publicación del capítulo 10. **

**Kiss a todos!!! Thanks por leer mis ficts y por mandar reviews!!! Thanks and Thanks!!! Los quiero a todos!!! Kissssss **

**~ Parvati ~**


	7. Parte 10

**PARTE 10**

- Ya sé que odias a Snape, Hocicos, pero ya basta de gruñir- le retó Harry en el camino a la siguiente clase de Pociones. Hocicos solamente siguió gruñendo, haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de Harry. 

- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan enojado?- preguntó Harry al perro negro que lo acompañaba, extrañado de su comportamiento. Hocicos levantó la pata en dirección a... 

- _Malfoy- _susurró Harry viendo al rubio en la entrada al aula. Draco se volteó y le sonrió malignamente, en forma de saludo. Sus ojos grises brillaron despreciadamente, Harry le devolvió una mirada de odio y se volteó inmediatamente hacia Hocicos. 

- ¿Por qué...?- pero recordó que un perro no puede contestar a las preguntas con palabras, ya que no pueden hablar, así que calló enseguida- mejor quédate afuera del aula, lo único que falta es que Snape me quite puntos por "traer a mi mascota a clase"- rió imaginándose a Snape regañándolo por esa razón... Hocicos gruñó, en tono de no estar de acuerdo. 

- No puedes acompañarme hasta en las clases, Hocicos. No me pasará nada, estando un profesor en el aula... – aunque resaltó que en la clase de Pociones su profesor era Severus Snape. Malfoy podía hacer lo que se le plazca en esas clases... 

Tras un rato de estar discutiendo entre gruñidos y ladridos, Harry terminó ganando. Aunque Sirius estaría esperándolo a la salida de la clase, nada malo sucedería durante Pociones, o eso esperaba. 

Entró al aula luego de un suspiro de resignación. Sonrió tremendamente aliviado al ver los pupitres con calderos separados. Capaz no tendría que cruzarse a Malfoy después de todo... 

- ¡Por fin no tendremos que estar juntos, Potter!- Malfoy estaba atrás de él y había notado la sonrisa de alivio en el rostro de Harry- Aunque a decir verdad, no resultaste ser tan mal acompañante... – Harry sonrió maliciosamente, y respondió para hacerlo callar: 

- Lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo de ti, Malfoy- se burló. Al mirar de reojo el final del aula, vio a Hermione y a Ron, ambos lo estaban mirando, tratando de escuchar cada palabra de su "interesante" conversación con Draco. 

- En Navidad no decías lo mismo- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Harry lo miró pasmado. Draco, tras dirigirle una última sonrisa maligna, se sentó con los alumnos de la casa Slytherin. Harry, luego de recuperarse del shock, se sentó cerca de Dean Thomas, quien lo saludó animadamente. 

- Malfoy cada día está peor, ¿no?- comentó Dean mirando con desprecio al rubio. Muy cerca de ellos estaban Ron y Hermione, demasiado cerca. 

- Hay días que está peor que otros- opinó Harry mientras le sonreía misteriosamente a Dean. 

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Thomas extrañado y curioso. 

- Nada de lo que no estés al tanto, Dean- murmuró Harry bajando su mirada hacia el caldero. 

- ¿Seguro?- una voz demasiado conocida, era Ronald, quien ya no contenía las ganas de entrar en la conversación. Harry tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de lanzarle una mirada fría. _Trágate tu orgullo, trágate tu orgullo de Slytherin... _

- Demasiado- contestó cortante, tratando de parar sus pensamientos, pero Hermione se unió también a la conversación. _¿Por qué insistes en que soy un Slytherin?_

- Parece que tus navidades fueron más interesantes de lo que nos has comentado... – dijo ella fríamente. Harry la miró, sorprendido. Antes que pudiera replicarle, Malfoy, quien había visto que estaban hablando, se acercó. _Porque lo eres, Harry, solo un Slytherin es tan astuto que puedo engañar hasta al mejor espía_

- Puede ser, Granger, ¿a qué sí, Harry?- dijo Malfoy con los ojos brillándole de manera extraña. Harry le miró con odio intenso. _Slytherin... Slytherin... _

- ¿No crees que ya molestaste suficiente en nuestra vida, Malfoy, para seguir haciéndolo?- _Slytherin... Slytherin... _

- Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que pare de molestarte, Potter? Pero si ya sabes que tu tiempo se está acabando... – Harry palideció ante esto, sus pensamientos pararon en ese instante. Thomas, Weasley y Granger notaron su palidez y lo miraron preocupados. 

- Vete al infierno con eso, Malfoy- le dijo Harry. La voz le temblaba. _Slytherin... Slytherin... _

- No lo conozco, Potter, aunque creo que tú si... ¿cómo se siente saber que ya no tienes escapatoria y qué es por tu misma culpa? ¿Cómo es estar apunto de morirse, de la angustia o del dolor o de ambas a la vez?- _Maldito Slytherin asqueroso... ¡Maldito mortífago repugnante!_

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- los ojos de Harry brillaban de forma sobrenatural. _¿Acaso tú no lo eres, Harry?_- Pues, horrible... ¿alguna pregunta más?- no pudieron decir más, ya que el Prof. Snape acababa de entrar al aula de Pociones. 

- Esto no es un club social, Srs. Weasley, Thomas, Malfoy y Potter, Srita. Granger... – les regañó Snape. _¿Seguro que no, Profesor? Yo pensaba que si... _Harry rió internamente. Se acomodaron en sus asientos y escucharon las indicaciones del Profesor. 

Luego de una "entretenida" y "productiva" clase de Pociones, en la cual Malfoy no quitó su vista de Harry, Potter se dirigió a la biblioteca. Pero antes, cuando acababa de salir de las mazmorras, recordó que Sirius le había dicho que lo iba a estar esperando al final de la clase. Echó un vistazo alrededor y se sorprendió al no ver a Hocicos. 

- ¿A quién buscas?- escuchó que le preguntaban. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro de Ron, quien tenía a Hermione de la mano. Harry tuvo un ascenso de celos y odio, pero se apresuró a ocultarlo. Al ver que Harry no pensaba contestar, el pelirrojo agregó: - ¿A Malfoy, tal vez?- Harry trataba de controlar sus sentidos, pero se le estaba saliendo de las manos. _Maldito Voldemort... _

- No, a Malfoy no. Y si lo fuera, no sería asunto tuyo, ¿verdad?- tuvo que contestar de manera cortante. _Cómo si me fuera a juntar con Malfoy... después de todo, él es el tercer culpable de esto_

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede últimamente, Harry?- preguntó Hermione, su tono parecía preocupado. _Cómo si yo le importara... _ Se mordió el labio. Si no le había contado a Sirius que le sucedía, menos se lo contaría a sus _ex_ amigos. 

- Supongo que no lo saben, ¿verdad?- dijo Harry, durante unos minutos, el tono que empleó parecía burlón- se nota que no cursaste Adivinación. Sin embargo, tendrás que averiguarlo porque no pienso decirte- Sentía que el odio podía más que él. Necesitaba alejarse de ellos AHORA. Sin más palabras, se dio vuelta y empleó nuevamente su rumbo hacia la biblioteca. 

Sabía que Sirius se pegaría un gran susto al no verlo allí y al encontrarlo solo en la biblioteca, pero no podía ver esa escena, Ron y Hermione, los novios, tratando de averiguar que le pasaba. Si realmente querían saber que era lo que le sucedía, deberían averiguarlo por ellos mismos. No se los pensaba comunicar. Detestaba verlos así más que a su vida. Se detestaba a sí mismo por todo lo pasado con Malfoy. _Maldito Malfoy_ Sentimientos oscuros invadieron su mente, como siempre. 

Al llegar a la deshabitada biblioteca, tomó el mismo solitario lugar de siempre. Sacó sus infinitos deberes de Pociones y se dispuso a hacerlos. Mientras aquello ocupara su mente, no habría problema. Pero no estaba totalmente concentrado en su trabajo. No solía desconcentrarse con sus trabajos, pero esa vez, sus pensamientos podían más que el odiado profesor Severus Snape. 

¿Qué había retrasado a Sirius? ¿Algo malo habría sucedido? Por otra parte, ¿desde cuando Hermione y Ron sabían que él les había mentido respecto a sus repugnantes vacaciones de Invierno? 

En ese momento, un repentino, pero normal, dolor del brazo derecho lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se percató que su cabeza era un bombo y que no podría concentrarse. No le preocupaba que le doliera el brazo, eso ya era normal. Tampoco se sorprendió al sentir ligeros mareos. Ya estaba absolutamente acostumbrado. 

Separó los libros de Pociones de su mente, los guardó en la mochila y se puso en camino a buscar a Sirius. Auque sea, eso lo despejaría. Necesitaba pasear, tomar aire fresco, relajarse... 

El problema era donde empezar a buscar. El castillo era inmenso y no tenía ni idea por donde empezar. Pensó que tal vez el aire fresco había entretenido a Sirius (como siempre le pasaba a él) Así que decidió salir a los terrenos del castillo. 

Respirar el aire fresco siempre lo hacía sentir reconfortado. Tras un suspiró, comenzó a caminar hacia el lago. De reojo, vio la cabaña de Hagrid. Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo visitaba... pero no estaba de ánimo para hacerlo. Además, parecía que "la parejita de Gryffindor" estaba allí. Tragó saliva para sacarse el gusto áspero de la boca. 

Sentía cómo si lo vigilaran, cómo si vigilaran sus pasos, cómo si lo estuvieran espiando. No paraba de mirar nerviosamente, de reojo, hacia atrás. Pero no veía a nadie. Suspiró con resignación. _Deja de desconfiar del mundo, Harry_ ¡Maldición, Voldemort! 

Comenzó a temblar. Ya no le quedaba tiempo para pensar en tonterías. Necesitaba pensar en algo que lo salvara de aquel infierno. Necesitaba... 

- ¡Harry!- volteó rápidamente luego de un respingo y se alegró de ver a su padrino, que parecía aliviado al verlo bien. 

- ¡Sirius!- dijo alegremente mientras se acercaba, luego notó algo y dijo en tono regañón- ¿Qué haces _en tu forma humana_? ¿No ves que cualquiera te podría ver? ¿En qué pensabas? 

- ¿Y qué haces en los terrenos, dónde cualquiera te puede atacar? ¿Por qué no me esperaste en el aula de Pociones? ¿En qué pensabas? 

- Luego te explico, pero transfórmate, por favor- pidió Harry, le preocupaba que cualquiera pudiera ver a Sirius y... Sirius suspiró aliviado y a la vez con resignación, y se transformó en "Hocicos"- vayamos a la sala común. 

Tiempo después, Potter estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor, con Hocicos acostado cómodamente a su lado. El perro negro no dejaba de mirar el cuadro de la dama gorda con impaciencia. Harry lo notó y lo cuestionaba con la mirada. ¿Qué estaría tramando Canuto? 

El cuadro de la Dama Gorda se abrió y aparecieron Ronald y Hermione. Hocicos ladró con cierta alegría que Harry no dejó de notar y Potter le dirigió una mirada fría, de esas que congelan el fuego más caliente. Ahora entendía todo... _Sirius les había contado lo de Malfoy. _

Hermione y Ron voltearon animadamente hacia donde habían escuchado el ladrido y se acercaron a ellos distraídamente. Harry no quitaba su mirada de la chimenea. Amanda siempre había tenido una frase para muchas cosas y en ese momento se acordó de lo que solía decir Ruiz sobre las llamas de la chimenea: "Míralas cuando quieras quemar tus pensamientos, que ellas te ayudaran..." ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que recordarla? _¡¡¡Maldición, Voldemort!!! _

Hubiera deseado alejarse de ellos, de la sala común... subir a su habitación y tumbarse en la cama. Pero Hocicos lo mantenía en el sillón con la mirada seria. ¿Un perro con una mirada seria? Rió internamente. Se mordió el labio al ver que no tenía escapatoria y levantó su vista hacia Granger y Weasley. Ellos también lo miraban inexpresivamente. Se sentaron en los sillones más cercanos y miraron la desierta sala común. Todos estaban cenando felizmente en el Gran Comedor... 

- ¿Podrías volver a tu forma original, Sirius?- pidió Granger, la voz le tembló al encontrarse con los ojos fríos de Harry. El perro negro desapareció para dejar ver al "padrino-humano" de Potter. Sirius también miró a Harry, pero este ya había desviado su mirada del grupo, volviendo a concentrarse en las llamas de la chimenea. 

¿Qué era lo que quería lograr Sirius? Claro, volver a unirlo a sus amigos para que estuviera protegido. Para volver a ser el mismo de antes... pero eso era imposible, ya no había vuelta atrás. ¿Cuánto sabían Hermione y Ron sobre las vacaciones de invierno? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Dónde había estado Sirius durante la clase de Pociones? ¿Por qué desconfiaba de Malfoy? Sabía que Sirius no le tenía aprecio por lo de Navidad, pero nunca se había comportado como aquel día enfrente de Draco. ¿Tal vez sospechaba de la verdad? 

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba en la sala común? ¿Dos horas, una hora, media hora, quince minutos, cinco minutos, un minuto, algunos segundos? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que soportar ese absurdo silencio? En ese momento, podría estar haciendo los deberes de Pociones que no había podido hacer en la biblioteca o practicando encantamientos con Sean. Hoy tenía entrenamiento y tenía que descansar. Reprimió un largo bostezo. 

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Harry?- preguntó Hermione sabiendo perfectamente que Harry no se atrevería a irse con la mirada seria de Sirius depositada en él. _Creo que está bastante claro, sangre sucia _¡Maldito Voldemort! 

- ¿Por qué te has alejado de nosotros?- preguntó Ron fijando la mirada en él. _Capaz tenga algo que ver con cierta sangre sucia que conozco... _¡Maldito Voldemort! 

- ¿Por qué tan reservado en tus pensamientos, Harry?- preguntó Sirius. Su mirada pasó de enorme seriedad a preocupación inmensa. _Capaz porque tienes miedo a contarlos o porque te traen mucho dolor, ¿no, Harry?_ ¡Maldito Voldemort! 

El odio contenido durante semanas parecía querer explotar en ese momento. Capaz era lo que Voldemort quería lograr, hacerse odiar y a la vez odiar. Cerró los puños en un considerable esfuerzo por mantenerse decente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para evitar miradas frías, cerró sus pensamientos, evitando comentarios del Innombrable en su mente. ¡Maldición, todo por poder! ¡Él nunca pidió ser el Heredero de Gryffindor! Maldición... 

- Si quieren una respuesta sincera, no la tengo, porque ni yo mismo puedo responderme eso- se había puesto de pie, todavía con los ojos cerrados. 

Sentía la mirada de Sirius, pero no soportaba aquello. Sabía que recientemente su personalidad era rebelde, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Prefería ser rebelde a ser sensible. No hubiera llegado al presente sino fuera por su rebeldía. Hubiera caído inmediatamente en manos de Voldemort. 

Empezó a temblar. _No te descontroles, Harry _No podía evitarlo. Todo era un peso en su cuerpo, que no podía sostener... Unas voces empezaron a escucharse en su cabeza. 

- Se acerca nuestro ataque, Lucius, ¿crees qué para entonces tu hijo habrá hecho lo que le he pedido? – dijo la voz fría de lord Voldemort. 

- Por supuesto, señor. Draco se está demorando por la molesta protección que tiene el joven Potter... 

- Ese cuento hubiera funcionado en otros tiempos, Lucius. Sabes que ahora Potter está totalmente desprotegido. **_¡Crucio!_**- Unos gritos bloquearon la cabeza de Harry. No podía más del dolor. 

- Dentro de una semana, mi poder será absoluto. ¿Entiendes, Lucius? Si tu hijo no hace lo que le pedí para entonces, perderé muchas de las oportunidades. Y eso no es algo que quiera hacer. Supongo que debes comprenderme. 

- Por supuesto, señor- la voz de Lucius Malfoy temblaba después de la cruciatus. 

- Hogsmeade es un excelente lugar para hacerle notar a Dumbledore que el poder está en mis manos- la voz de Voldemort sonaba victoriosa- nada me detendrá... nada. Y para que le digas a tu hijo que se vaya apurando: **_¡Crucio!_**

Las ganas de gritar no le faltaron a Harry. Abrió los ojos de repente y notó su agitada respiración. Quedó pasmado al verse en la habitación de la torre de Gryffindor. Miró a ambos lados, examinando cada una de las personas que se encontraban en ella. Todos sus compañeros estaban durmiendo despreocupadamente y Hocicos estaba acurrucado a un costado de su cama, durmiendo tranquilamente. _Capaz me trajeron al ver que no me podían despertar_

Sintió el cansancio en su cuerpo. Recordó que tenía entrenamiento con Sean aquella noche, pero parecían ser las cuatro de la madrugada. Definitivamente, demasiado tarde se había acordado. Se dejó caer entre las almohadas y _milagrosamente_ el sueño lo invadió. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero en lo que pensó Harry fue en que Hocicos no estuviera a su lado. Le pareció sumamente extraño. Sirius nunca bajaba sin su ahijado... capaz estaba esperándolo en la Sala común, capaz estaba _hablando con Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley_. 

Se puso la túnica negra, normal en Hogwarts, trató de peinarse un poco (sin resultado favorable) y bajó a la sala común velozmente. 

Su sorpresa aumentó cuando al llegar a la sala común, se percató que Sirius tampoco estaba allí. Sin embargo, Hermione y Ron estaban a un costado. Pero nunca se acercaría a preguntarles, no se comería su orgullo. _Tu orgullo de Slytherin, Harry_ Caminó hacia el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, hacia el Gran Comedor, sin cruzar miradas con nadie. 

En medio del camino al Gran Comedor, se cruzó con nada más ni nada menos que con Draco Malfoy, quien parecía estar esperándolo, por su sonrisa maliciosa. Algo tramaba ese asqueroso mortífago. 

- Es raro que tú no estés en compañía de Sirius Black, Potter, ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Malfoy con su sonrisa burlona. Harry tuvo que evitar la mirada de sorpresa, _Malfoy sabía de Sirius. _Le dirigió una de sus mejores miradas de odio. 

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- preguntó Harry en tono cortante. Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente. 

- Menos de seis días, Harry, ¿ya te estás despidiendo, verdad?- se burló Draco. Harry palideció, pero siguió mirando a Malfoy. 

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?- repitió con impaciencia. 

- Mm, ¿tú que crees? Estoy sirviendo a mi señor y a sus ordenes... 

- Maldito mortífago... 

- OH, ¿acaso tú no lo eres?- se burló Malfoy- tienes la marca de Voldemort en tu brazo... 

- No es la marca tenebrosa, Malfoy 

- Casi lo es... 

- ¿Se puede saber que quieres?- Malfoy sonrió malignamente, acercándose cada vez más. Ante la sorpresa de Harry, sacó la varita de su túnica negra y lo señaló, amenazante. 

- Pagarás cada una, Harry, cada una de las que le has hecho al lado oscuro- murmuró lentamente, en tono amenazante. 

- Tú también, Malfoy, uno de estos días pagarás caro todo lo que has hecho- respondió Harry sin intimidarse. Eso era lo que quería Draco... 

- **_Theslyrin Morsmordre_**- gritó Malfoy enfadado señalando su brazo derecho con la varita. Un rayo verde le pegó a Harry en el brazo... ****

Harry sintió que la marca de serpiente le ardía como nunca antes. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, sin poder con el dolor de su cuerpo. Parecía que un veneno circulara por su sangre. La vista se le nubló junto a los mareos constantes. Quiso gritar, pero no podía articular ningún sonido. 

- **_Desmaius_**- sintió que alguien gritaba. No era Malfoy... ****

****

Escuchó pasos apresurados que se acercaban a él, distinguió a Sirius, arrodillado a su lado, y a Dumbledore, al lado del cuerpo desmayado el asqueroso mortífago. 

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. Se dio cuenta que temblaba con violencia. Sentía que la respiración se le cortaba, y reuniendo aire de donde no tenía logró susurrarle a Sirius, antes de caer desmayado: 

- Voldemort... es el culpable... de que no pueda revelar mis sentimientos, Sirius... ****

Todo se volvió una inmensa oscuridad. Cayó al suelo, desmayado, completamente frío y pálido. 

_Seis días... solo seis días más, Harry, estoy seguro que puedes soportarlos. Salvo que el niño que sobrevivió al Señor Tenebroso no pueda con unos seis largos días de dolor y tristeza... _

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

No quería abrir los ojos, si era que tenía la energía suficiente para hacerlo. Su cuerpo parecía aturdido, paralizado. Sentía que algo extraño subía y bajaba por su garganta. Su cuerpo ardía en calor, seguramente tendría bastante fiebre. Parecía tener un veneno de serpiente en su sangre. Un montón de sentimientos pasaban por su ser, todos ellos eran negativos. No había de que alegrarse, de que festejar. ¿Alegrase de estar vivo, sano y a salvo? Nunca estaría sano y a salvo, y preferiría estar muerto, así no sufriría tanto... 

Si tan solo pudiera asegurarse que sus seres queridos no sufrieran por su muerte... hubiera desaparecido del mundo. Asegurarse que aquellos que lo aman no sufrieran como él, en manos de Voldemort. Que no murieran como Amanda Ruiz, solo por estar en el momento menos indicado, en el lugar menos apropiado y en la fantástica compañía del niño que vivió. Que no sufrieran como Sirius Black, que se culpaba de la muerte de Lilian y James Potter, que sufría al ver aguantarse el dolor a su ahijado... Que no lloraran como Hermione Granger, por ser la hija de un autentico monstruo asesino y tener de mejor amigo al peor enemigo de su padre... 

¿Acaso merecía el amor de personas tan especiales como lo eran ellos? Si tan solo ellos no existieran, él se hubiera lanzado a Voldemort. Le importaría nada lo que pudiera pasarle a ese cruel mundo. Pero estando Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Arabella, Albus con vida... le pedía a la vida un poco más de tiempo para matar a ese monstruo asesino, hacer lo que todos esperaban que hiciera. Realizar lo que le solicitaba su destino. _Maldito destino. _

¿Por qué existía el poder? ¿Por qué Voldemort quería más poder que el que ya tenía? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el Heredero de Gryffindor, el mayor rival por naturaleza de Salazar Slytherin? ¿Por qué tanto dolor y sufrimiento? Esperaba que todo el dolor, todo el llanto, sirviera para algo más que eso: para causar dolor. 

Decidió abrir los ojos y ver en la situación que se encontraba. Aunque prefería quedarse tumbado en esa cama, sin tener que pensar en nada más que en... 

_Voldemort. _

La luz del mediodía le pegó en los ojos, cuando los abrió. Las blancas sabanas, el contorno blanco... se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería. La cabeza parecía querer explotarle. Mejor no ponerse los anteojos, mejor no forzar la vista. Mejor no pensar en nada más... se quedó allí en las almohadas, unos minutos en completo silencio. _Seis días... _

Entonces, alguien entró en la enfermería. Harry, a pesar de no tener los anteojos puestos, pudo distinguir a Sirius, quien inmediatamente se acercó, al ver que estaba despierto. 

- ¡Harry, ya estás despierto! Llevas tres días en la enfermería... – exclamó Sirius totalmente aliviado de verlo "bien". Harry miró a Sirius horrorizado, cosa que extrañó a Canuto. 

- ¿TRES DÍAS?- tuvo que contener las ganas de gritar. Eso significaba que le quedaban... _tres días. _¡Maldito Voldemort! 

- Sí... ¿cómo te sientes?- _Horriblemente horrible... ¿cómo voy a sentirme?_

- Bien... - _Maldito Voldemort_

- ¿Seguro?- preguntó Sirius desconfiando. _No, te estoy mintiendo_

- Sí... – suspiro interno. ¡TRES DÍAS! 

En ese momento, Dumbledore ingresó en la enfermería. Miró a Harry con una sonrisa, que luego se hizo bastante seria. Sirius también lo miraba así... querían que hablara, que dijera la verdad... 

_Pero Voldemort no me permite... ¿o yo no me lo permito?_

- Harry, necesitamos que nos expliques TODO lo que sabes. Necesitamos saber que te pasa, que sucede con Voldemort y los sucesos con Malfoy- dijo Albus luego de un tiempo de silencio absoluto. 

_Capaz sea interesante que Dumbledore se entere que ya eres parte de mí, ¿no, Harry? _¡Maldición, Voldemort! 

Harry suspiró con resignación. Debía explicarles... pero el problema siempre era el mismo: Voldemort. 

Se mordió el labio durante unos momentos y volvió a suspirar. Las palabras no le salían. Necesitaba relajar sus pensamientos y así Voldemort no podría manejarlo... _cómo últimamente estaba haciendo_. 

Se tranquilizó pensando que capaz, luego de su relato, podría sacarse a Voldemort de encima con la ayuda de Dumbledore, o simplemente "curar" sus pensamientos. Suspiró, pero esta vez las palabras salieron de su boca. 

- Todo lo que me sucede se reduce a una palabra, profesor: Voldemort- tomó aire y empezó a explicar: - Me di cuenta de todo en mi "visita" a la Cámara de los Secretos: la marca de mi brazo derecho, hecha por el Radopole, está conectada a Voldemort. A través de ella, el Innombrable me transfiere poderes de Slytherin. La serpiente me había querido llevar con Voldemort, para terminar transformándome en el futuro heredero de Slytherin. Por eso todos sus sentimientos negativos. Voldemort se está aprovechando de eso- tomo aire nuevamente y continuó: 

- Draco Malfoy es un mortífago que actuaba para conocer mis secretos más profundos. De esa manera, Voldemort puedo manipularme con mayor potencia. Por eso el león ya no me reconocía como el Heredero de Gryffindor, porque en mi cuerpo se había liberado una cantidad sorprendente de magia negra- había soltado todo de una. Todo lo que había pensado días atrás... se sentía más relajado de haberlo contado, pero el dolor del brazo había aumentado justo cuando había terminado de decir: "magia negra" Voldemort no iba a dejar que Dumbledore se enterara de todo... 

- ¿Qué te hace suponer todo esto?- preguntó Sirius, completamente pálido. 

- Todo, Sirius, todo me hace suponer esto. La horrible pesadilla de las vacaciones, la amabilidad de Malfoy en el Invierno... – suspiró antes de decirlo, tomó aire y soltó antes de que el Innombrable pudiera detenerlo- y la voz de Voldemort en mi cabeza... 

- ¿La voz de Voldemort...?- preguntó Sirius sin entender. 

- Si, constantemente diciendo comentarios o... interfiriendo en mis pensamientos... en mis acciones... 

- La noche antes de lo sucedido con Malfoy, tuve nuevamente un sueño con Voldemort- Albus le hizo automáticamente una seña para que lo contara. 

Luego de unos quince minutos, Harry explicó el sueño (la conversación del Señor Tenebroso con Lucius Malfoy) y lo extraño de levantarse en la habitación de la torre Gryffindor, cuando él no recordaba haberse acortado. Sirius lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, comenzando a pensar en la salud mental de su ahijado. 

- Cuando dijiste: "Si quieren una respuesta sincera, no la tengo, porque ni yo mismo puedo responderme eso" Luego dijiste que necesitabas descansar, por el entrenamiento que tendrías con Sean... – murmuró Sirius sumamente extrañado- ¿no lo recuerdas?- Harry negó con la cabeza, horrorizado. 

- Y si mal no recuerdo, Sean me dijo que habías asistido ese día al entrenamiento... – dijo Dumbledore mirando fijamente a Harry. Harry cerró los ojos inconscientemente por un momento... 

_Fue muy divertido conocer a mi hermano gemelo, Harry... ¿me dejarías conocer a otros de tus amigos? Me cayó sumamente bien, especialmente porque te está entrenando sobresalientemente... Pronto le premiaré con una de las mejores maldiciones... ¿te gusta el Avada Kedavra como premio para Sean Riddle? También me encantaría conocer a la versión de Dumbledore que tú tienes en la cabeza... ¿me dejas, Harry, me dejas?_

La risa maniática y fría de Voldemort se hizo escuchar luego de su comentario con voz infantil. Harry soltó un grito de horror, sabiendo que era lo que realmente había sucedido aquella noche: Voldemort había tomado posición de su cuerpo. Se llevó las manos en la cabeza, para dejar de escuchar la voz de Voldemort. El dolor aumentaba... 

Sintió que lo sacudían desesperadamente y volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente. Sirius le miraba con inmensa preocupación y a su lado estaba Dumbledore, con la misma expresión que su padrino en el rostro. Seguramente se habían alterado luego del grito de Potter. 

Harry tardó unos minutos en tranquilizarse. Su respiración se había vuelto a agitar y no podía relajarse. No quería cerrar los ojos por miedo a volver a caer en el trance. 

- ¿Qué sucedió, Harry?- preguntó Sirius después de un corto silencio. 

- Voldemort... – le costaba hablar. El terror podía más que la razón- tomó posición de mi cuerpo aquella noche... – sentía que todo le daba vueltas. _Maldito Voldemort..._

- Túmbate, Harry, debes tener fiebre- sugirió Dumbledore intranquilo. Harry se dejó caer entre las almohadas. Albus puso su mano en su frente para ver su temperatura. 

- Descansa, Harry, estás delirando de fiebre- volvió a sugerir el director de Hogwarts. Luego se volteó hacia Sirius: - Quédate con él. Tengo que ir un momento a mi despacho, vuelvo enseguida... 

Harry no pudo más y, sin proponérselo, cayó dormido en aquella inmensa fría oscuridad... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry se acomodó en la silla, en el despacho del Director. Allí se encontraban Albus Dumbledore, por supuesto, Sirius Black y Arabella Figg, escuchando cada palabra que decía atentamente. Llevaba más de una hora contando todo los sucesos extraños desde Navidad. También había contado sus sentimientos por Amanda Ruiz, ya que era sumamente necesario. Cuando lo hizo, se sintió enormemente relajado, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. Pero las misteriosas palabras que le había dicho Sirius todavía le corrían en su cabeza como un río: 

_"Remus pasó algo parecido, solamente que la chica a la que amaba no murió, sino que lo dejó por otro en medio de su relación. Llevaban un año y medio de novios para ese entonces..." _

Dumbledore había mirado de forma de reproche a Sirius cuando terminó de decir eso, como si hubiera dicho algo de más. Harry tenía sus remotas sospechas de quien era la que había dejado a Remus, pero no las iba a consultar con los tres adultos. Era un tema demasiado delicado para que un muchacho de diecisiete años se metiera en el medio, como si nada. 

- Sospechamos que mañana los mortífagos atacarán el pueblo de Hogsmeade en la salida de los estudiantes. Te dejaré ir con la siguiente condición, Harry: que no te separes nunca de Sirius ni vayas a lugares extraños, ¿entendido? Si es posible, en compañía de alguien más que Sirius- dijo Dumbledore mirándolo seriamente. Luego de dejarlo descansar unas horas en la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey le había dejado retirarse, pero Dumbledore lo llamó inmediatamente a su despacho para escuchar el relato completo. Ya era de noche y al día siguiente era la visita a Hogsmeade. 

Harry asintió a las condiciones que le había expuesto el director. Junto con Sirius en su forma animaga, se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor. 

Harry caminaba muy pensativo. Le extrañaba que desde que se había levantado en la enfermería, Voldemort no había hecho ningún comentario. Además, el brazo no le dolía y se sentía extrañamente normal. Si realmente pensaban atacar Hogsmeade, capaz se estaban preparando y no tenía tiempo de infiltrarse en su cuerpo. Harry se mordió el labio antes de decir la contraseña a la Dama Gorda. 

Al entrar no se extrañó de ver a gran parte de los alumnos de Gryffindor rodeando una mesa. Había escuchado del Torneo de Ajedrez que solían hacer algunas noches en la torre Gryffindor. No se había anotado porque el Ajedrez no era su fuerte y él tenía otras cosas más importantes que atender antes de una tonta partida de Ajedrez. "Un poco de diversión no te matará, Harry" le habían dicho Ron y Hermione cuando él se rehusó a participar. Había sido unas semanas antes de Halloween, antes de pelearse con Ronald. Sin embargo, no aceptó y no se arrepentía. Además, el ajedrez últimamente lo único que hacía era aburrirlo más y no podía gastar su valioso tiempo en aburridísimos juegos de mesa... 

Hocicos miraba excitado la reunión de los estudiantes de Gryffindor, seguramente recordando viejos tiempos, en los que los Merodeadores eran una celebridad en Hogwarts. Harry sabía que Sirius era un excelente jugador en ajedrez, tanto que podría llegar a ganarle a Ron, el experto. Lastima que no se pudiera presentar... ya llegaría el día que atraparan a Peter Pettigrew y Canuto tendría la libertad tan deseada. Ya llegaría el día que esos infelices cobrarían cada una que habían hecho... ya llegaría... 

El grito de victoria de Ronald resonó en la sala común. El pelirrojo se libró de las felicitaciones de sus compañeros y se acercó a Hermione, quien estaba sonriendo alegremente. El ladrido de Sirius les avisó que él también le felicitaba. Ellos voltearon ha ver a Sirius, vieron a Harry a su lado y lo observaron fijamente. Potter soltó una débil sonrisa de "felicitaciones", mientras decía: 

- Creo que te has vuelto a lucir en el juego, Ron... – se volteó hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones- los veo mañana en Hogsmeade. 

Harry subió rápidamente las escaleras, ingresó a su habitación y se sentó en su cama, esperando a que Sirius subiera. ¿Por qué les había hablado? Eso iba en contra de su orgullo... Dumbledore se lo había pedido. Sirius se lo había pedido. Capaz habían logrado convencerlo... 

Quince minutos después, Hocicos entró en la habitación. Mostró su forma original y le sonrió tranquilamente a Harry. 

- ¿Por qué no te olvidas de todo lo que pasó y vuelves con tus amigos? Si estás acompañado y despejado, Voldemort no podrá manipularte y acabará todo. ¿No te parece? Además, ellos quieren que vuelvas con ellos... – comenzó a decir Sirius tranquilamente. 

- Lo sé, Sirius, pero... – se tumbó en la cama, mirando el techo con nostalgia- no es tan fácil. Olvidar... ojalá la acción de olvidar fuera tan fácil como decir la palabra olvidar... 

- Vamos, ¡un amor juvenil, Harry! ¿Tú no me habías dicho que preferías que Hermione estuviera con Ron antes de contigo?- le recordó Black con los ojos brillantes. Sus ojos celestes brillaban como Harry nunca antes hubiera visto. 

- Sí... – admitió Harry recordando con nostalgia. 

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué la separación, Harry?- preguntó Black con impaciencia, sin entender los pensamientos de Harry. 

- Ya te lo expliqué, Sirius- suspiró Harry mirando a su padrino fijamente- no soy yo, es él. 

- ¿Te dejarás manejar tan fácilmente? ¿Dejarás que Voldemort le haga daño a tus amigos a través de ti? ¡Harry, te desconozco! ¡Tú no eras así!- exclamó Sirius preocupado y con la angustia ganándole la voz. 

- Ya lo sé, Sirius, ya lo sé... pero yo no quiero esto... ¡pero es él quien me hizo esto! ¡Es él quien que mató a Amanda!- Harry se tapó el rostro con las manos, destrozado. Las lagrimas, llenas de dolor, comenzaban a correr por su rostro. Hace tiempo que no lloraba _por alguien_. Exactamente siete meses... 

- Harry... – Sirius lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo, dándose cuenta que lo había presionado demasiado. Harry se dejó abrazar por su padrino, lo necesitaba- olvídate. Empieza de nuevo... 

- ¡No sabes lo que pasó es noche, Sirius!- chilló Harry destruido por la angustia. 

- Nunca me lo has contado... ¿cómo quieres que sepa sino me lo has contado?– contestó Sirius con paciencia. 

- Seguirás sin saberlo, Canuto. Se lo prometí, me lo prometí... – murmuró Harry lentamente. 

- Guardas dolor, Harry, cuéntame- sugirió Sirius aún abrazándolo. 

- No, no, no. Lo haré, pero no ahora, Sirius, no ahora... los recuerdos siguen siendo muy vivos... no quiero recordarlos– Potter se separó de su padrino y le sonrió débilmente- Gracias, Sirius, gracias por estar aquí. 

Harry volvió a abrazar a Sirius, pensando en lo que su padrino le había sugerido. Ojalá pudiera olvidar, ojalá. Era lo que más deseaba. Olvidar todo y volver a ser el mismo Harry Potter de antes. Olvidar todo aquello de lo que Voldemort se había aprovechado. Olvidar el sufrimiento, la angustia. Olvidar... 

Entre esos pensamientos, cayó dormido en los brazos de Sirius, de lo cansado que estaba. Cansado de tanto pensar, de tanto regañarse... necesitaba olvidar. Eso era lo que más necesitaba. Necesitaba tiempo para olvidar... 

Ahora solamente quedaban dos largos días... dos días que traerían más dolor del que ya tenían. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

- ¿Alguna vez te dije que detesto el invierno?- dijo Harry a Hocicos mientras se ponía la capa de invierno. El perro ladró, en señal que si se lo había dicho. Harry rió alegremente. 

Su vista se fijó distraídamente en la bufanda que Draco Malfoy le había regalado para Navidad. El odio podía más que la razón en aquel momento. _Maldito mortífago_ Sirius ladró, para sacarlo de su aturdimiento. Harry sonrió débilmente, sacando a Malfoy de sus pensamientos. Ese día era para despejarse, no para pensar en... 

- Van a pensar que estoy loco- dijo Harry mientras salían de la habitación- mis compañeros ya piensan que estoy loco por hablar con un perro negro- Sirius gruñó, en tono ofendido. Harry sonrió animadamente- ¿No te importa lo que piensen de mí? Excelente, ahora tengo un padrino que quiere hacerme quedar en ridículo- rió disimuladamente. 

En la sala común, todos los alumnos mayores de tercer año de Gryffindor se estaban preparando para la salida a Hogsmeade.. Hermione y Ron estaban en un costado, con bufandas de color escarlata y dorado, y capas de invierno gruesas. Hocicos jaló a Harry para que se acercase a ellos. Harry suspiró con resignación mientras reprochaba a Sirius. 

- Hola, ¿cómo están?- susurró Harry, algo tímido. Después de todo, hace unas semanas que llevaban sin hablarse, sin contar la conversación que habían tenido días anteriores. 

- Genial, muertos de frío y eso que no salimos todavía al pueblo- se quejó Ron acomodándose la bufanda. 

- ¡Siempre quejándote! ¿Verdad, Ronald Weasley?- bromeó Hermione riendo. Harry sonrió ante la mirada asesina que el pelirrojo le dirigía a Herm. 

- Aunque sea yo no me trago la biblioteca entera, Hermione- respondió Ron sonriendo. 

- ¿De que hablas? ¡Hace semanas que no piso la biblioteca...! – contradijo Granger. 

- ¡Dios, Hermione Granger hace semanas que no pisa la biblioteca! ¿Estarás enferma, Mione? 

- ¡Cállate, Weasley!- exclamó Mione roja de la ¿vergüenza? Harry soltó una risita al verla así. Sirius ladró alegre de ver a Harry riéndose. Aunque esa perspectiva no dudaría mucho más... 

Unos instantes después, bajaron a desayunar. Todos los alumnos comían rápido para ir cuanto antes a Hogsmeade. En cambio, Harry, Mione y Ron comían normal, hablando de vez en cuando, ya que el aire que se respiraba era tenso. 

Una vez terminado el desayuno, se dirigieron al pueblo de Hogsmeade. Ron quería ir a conocer la tienda de sus hermanos gemelos, Fred y George, que acababan de abrir esa Navidad. Según Ronald, la habían nombrado "Sortilegios Weasley" Los gemelos eran los directores junto a un Vice-Presidente anónimo. Harry levantó una ceja cuando Ron dijo aquello, pero no hizo comentario. 

Cuando entraron a la tiendo de los gemelos Weasley, no dejaron de notar dulces sumamente extraños y cosas por el estilo. La tienda parecía un arco iris por todos los colores de los envoltorios y posters. Inmediatamente, reconocieron a Fred y a George. 

- ¡Chicos!- chillaron ambos pelirrojos al mismo tiempo, al verlos adentro de la tienda. Sonrieron y se acercaron. 

- ¿Cómo andan, Fred, George?- preguntó Hermione alegremente. 

- ¡Genial! ¿Venían a visitarnos?- sonrió Fred. 

- No, veníamos a ver cuanto valen los caramelos longuilinguos- contestó Harry sonriendo maliciosamente, acercándose a un envase lleno de esos caramelos. 

- Diez sickles la media docena- contestó George sonriendo. 

- Dame una docena- sonrió Harry volteándose hacia George. 

- Perfecto- dijo Fred riendo. George le dio a Harry una bolsa con doce caramelos longuilinguos. Harry le entregó un galleon con tres sickles. 

- Harry, tenemos que hablar contigo en privado- le susurró George en el oído cuando Hermione y Ron se distrajeron con uno de los nuevos productos. Fred tomó a Harry del brazo y lo llevó a lo que sería el sótano de la tienda. Allí había unas cuantas cajas llenas de mercadería. 

- Creo que recuerdas que nos diste mil galleons para que invirtiésemos en la tienda, hace aproximadamente tres años... – comenzó Fred. 

- Y nosotros queremos devolverte el favor, Harry- continuó George- así que te hemos nombrado vice-presidente de la empresa de "Sortilegios Weasley" 

- ¡Increíble, chicos!- exclamó Harry sonriendo alegre- ¿han utilizado bien el dinero, no? 

- ¡Por supuesto, Harry!- respondieron ellos al mismo tiempo cuando volvieron a la tienda. Harry sonrió- luego hablamos con más privacidad sobre este tema... ¿te parece? 

- Cuando quieran- asintió Harry ante las miradas curiosas de Mione y Ron. Hocicos también lo miraba con curiosidad. Harry sonrió despreocupadamente para librarse de las miradas. 

Luego de media hora charlando con los gemelos, salieron para tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas. Se sentaron en una mesa, una de las pocas que había desocupada. La mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban allí, tomando bebidas y charlando, protegiéndose del frío de aquel día. 

Pidieron tres cervezas de mantequilla. No podían pedir cuatro (una para Hocicos) porque pensarían que estaban locos al darle a un perro negro una bebida. Aunque Hocicos quedó un poco enfadado con eso. 

Media hora después continuaban hablando animadamente, cuando Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron, se acercó hacia ellos con cierta duda. Tímidamente, habló, con una voz casi inaudible. 

- Harry, ¿podríamos hablar en privado? Es importante, por favor... – suplicó con voz tierna. Harry miró a Hocicos de reojo, quien miraba a Ginny sospechosamente. Hocicos le devolvió la mirada a Harry, indicándole en ella que podía salir, mientras se cuidara. 

- Claro, Ginny, ¿adónde quieres ir? 

- ¿Podemos tomar un poco de aire fresco?- sugirió Ginny mientras salían de las Tres Escobas. 

- Cómo desees, Gin- ella rió alegre por el sobrenombre. 

- ¡Qué bien suena eso, viniendo de tu voz, Harry!- murmuró Gin, aunque Harry la escuchó a la perfección- ¿cómo pasaste las navidades, Harry? 

- Bien. Ginny, estoy un poco apurado, ¿podríamos ir al grano?- dijo Potter mientras caminaban enfrente de "Sortilegios Weasley". Presentía que algo no muy bueno estaba por suceder. 

- Harry... es que... – la voz se le cortó- bueno, te lo diré así no gasto tu valioso tiempo... – Harry quiso decirle que no, pero ella no se lo permitió- Yo soy tu enamorada secreta de la carta de Navidad. 

Harry quedó boquiabierto, sin poder articular palabra. Miraba a Gin pasmado, no se lo esperaba de la hermana de Ron... no había pensado que ella, Virginia Weasley podría ser aquella muchacha que le había escrito en Navidad aquellas preciosas poesías... 

Pero antes que pudiera pensar en algo más o articular alguna palabra para responderle a la joven Weasley, sintió las manos de Virginia en sus mejillas, acercando su suave rostro al de ella. Su cabello, de un potente rojo como la sangre, parecía ser una cortina, para que nadie de los que pasaba por allí se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. 

Potter sintió el contacto de los labios de Ginny Weasley con los suyos. Muchas emociones circulaban por su cuerpo. Aquel beso no se parecía al de Hermione. Era completamente distinto, como la persona que lo estaba besando. Sentía la pasión del beso de Gin, sentía el cariño que desprendía, el amor tan deseado. En el beso con Hermione, lo único que podía sentir era miles de emociones, pero ninguna había podido identificarse. No sabía a quien prefería... ¡Pero qué decía! Él no estaba enamorado de Virginia Weasley... ¿O sí? 

Antes que pudiera dejarse llevar con ese precioso momento, Virginia se separó de él, completamente sonrojada, evitando su mirada verde esmeralda. 

- Harry, yo... – pero las lagrimas circulaban por su rostro. Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Virginia se dio vuelta, sin contener más las lagrimas, y se alejó corriendo de él... 

Hubiera querido seguirla, pararla y hacer que esas lagrimas dejaran de circular por su bello rostro. Pero las piernas no le reaccionaban y no podía moverse. Lo que acaba de pasar le había parado los sentidos, confundido la mente y el alma. Verla llorando le había traído una sacudida en el estómago, por la amargura. Verla tan mal... Ella había escrito esas poesías para él, ella si lo quería. Pero él quería a otra persona, a la que no estaba destinada. No quería usar a Virginia solamente para olvidar a Hermione. Sabía que si lo hacía, dañaría a ambas. Y a él mismo, engañándose con una mujer. 

Todo lo comprobaba. Esas ultimas semanas había tratado de fijarse en otras chicas aparte de Hermione, pero lo que acababa de suceder... había pensado que Ginny seguía viéndolo como un héroe, y ella era una de sus fans. Pero no, Virginia lo amaba. Pero a la vez había confirmado su único pensamiento: era Hermione Granger la chica que él amaba. Por más que no quisiera, que siquiera olvidarla... no podía. Una cosa era que él estuviera enamorado de Granger y otra que ella prefiriera a Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo. Pero no podía estarla mirando el resto de su vida, si Mione prefería a Ron, él debería fijarse en otra muchacha... Virginia. ¿Acaso ese sentimiento que había recorrido su cuerpo en el beso era amor? Lo dudaba... 

Con esos pensamientos, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia las Tres Escobas, nuevamente. Pero algo lo detuvo. Una ola de frío, de maldad... un estremecimiento en su espalda. Se dio vuelta inmediatamente mirando todo con atención. Vio, a unos veinte metros, aquellas criaturas horribles, del lado oscuro: Dementores. Aquellas criaturas que te hacían recordar los momentos más horribles de tu vida. Atrás de ellos, miles de mortífagos preparados para destruir Hogsmeade y toda persona que se les cruzara enfrente de sus ojos. 

Un dolor de la cicatriz de Harry le advirtió que no eran ellos los únicos en el ataque, sino que había cierta persona... Tragó saliva lentamente y volvió a voltearse. Una persona muy extraña, con una capa negra y capucha, que ocultaba su rostro, estaba acercándose sigilosamente hacia él entre los estudiantes. Nadie parecía verlo salvo Harry. Inmediatamente se puso a pensar en una manera de huir: las Tres Escobas quedaban demasiado lejos de donde se encontraba... demasiado lejos de Sirius, de Hogwarts, de la seguridad de Dumbledore... Tomó la varita, en el bolsillo de su túnica, disimuladamente y comenzó a correr en sentido contrario al misterioso encapuchado. 

Los callejones de Hogsmeade le hicieron recordar mucho al Callejón Diagon. Corriendo con toda su fuerza, sin detenerse a mirar atrás. Parecía que se estaba internando en la parte residencial de Hogsmeade. Había dejado de sentir las risas de los estudiantes y comenzado a escuchar los gritos de terror y... _dolor. _

Malditos Mortífagos, tenían que llegar y arruinar todo, toda la felicidad que estaban pasando en una simple visita al pueblo. Pero ahora no le preocupaban los otros estudiantes, sino él mismo. Escuchaba que lo seguían. ¿Quién lo estaba siguiendo? Quien más... 

Su suerte no mejoró entre los callejones. Tuvo la buena suerte de encontrarse con uno sin salida. Maldición... ¿por qué existían los callejones sin salida? Eso parecía una de las películas muggles que su primo Dudley y su tío Vernon solían ver a la noche. Donde los criminales huían y siempre los atrapaba la policía en uno de los callejones sin escape. Rió mentalmente, él no era un criminal y eso no era una película. Eso era al revés. Esa era la realidad y el criminal seguía al policía, ¡qué ironía! Dejó de pensar en las películas muggles, tenía un asunto que atender. 

Volteó ha ver a su seguidor. Sonrió pensando que cuatro años de estudios en Adivinación habían servido de algo. Enfrente de él, sin ningún obstáculo y/ o salvación, estaba lord Voldemort, el mago más temido de los últimos tiempos. Él también sonreía, acercándose lentamente y disfrutando de su visión: Harry Potter era todo suyo en medio de un callejón sin salida. 

- Que raro que Dumbledore haya descuidado a su alumno favorito, dejándolo en las manos de su terrible enemigo: lord Voldemort. ¿Verdad, Harry? ¿O tú eres un niño malo?- Voldemort rió fríamente. Harry dirigió su mirada de odio hacia Voldemort, la mirada que siempre le tenía guardada al asesino de sus padres, al asesino de la familia Potter... 

- Mm, capaz te guste ser un héroe para tener todas esas pobres muchachas detrás de ti... entre ellas, incluida mi hija- Voldemort sonrió malignamente mientras contemplaba el horror de los ojos de Harry- es bueno tener un par de espías en Hogwarts, Harry, te enteras de todos los movimientos de Albus Dumbledore. Aunque volviendo al tema, MI HIJA enamorada del heredero de Godric Gryffindor, que por naturaleza es el peor enemigo de la sangre de Slytherin- Voldemort rió mientras sacaba la varita- pero no te olvides que mi hija también tiene cosas mías, Harry... por ejemplo, ¿cómo has sufrido al enterarte que tu mejor amigo es el novio de tu amada?- un estremecimiento pasó por el cuerpo de Harry. ¿Acaso Hermione no amaba a Ron y se había puesto de novia solamente para darle celos? 

- Herm es tan ingenua como su madre- suspiró Voldemort disfrutando de cada palabra- su madre... – volvió a suspirar, recordando- una gran sangre sucia. Creyó que me había enamorado de ella... jajaja. Es un gran chiste, ¿verdad, Harry? Pero lo mejor es que era una de las amigas de tus padres... – Harry miró con gran horror a Voldemort. 

- No me digas que... – Harry no pudo continuar del horror. ¿Por qué habían ocultado todo aquello? ¿Por qué...? Pobre Hermione... 

- Así es, Harry, la madre de tu querida Hermione es _Lidia Plack_

Harry soltó un grito de horror. Voldemort volvió a sonreír malignamente mientras susurraba un hechizo: 

- **_Crucio_**

Harry gritó de dolor al recibir el maleficio, gritó lo más fuerte que podía. Alguien tenía que escucharlo... ¡estaban en medio de Hogsmeade! Seguramente Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix lo estarían buscando al notar su ausencia. Tenían que sospechar que estaba con lord Voldemort, tenían que escuchar sus gritos de dolor... 

- **_Traslade corpem_**

Harry, justo a tiempo, se agachó, esquivando la luz celeste brillante que salió de la varita de su enemigo. La luz le dio a la pared que Harry tenía detrás. Recordó el efecto de ese encantamiento y comprendió: Voldemort quería llevárselo de Hogsmeade. La pared era un traslador, ya no tenía escapatoria... Sin embargo, se le ocurrió una idea. Si Voldemort pensaba llevárselo, se lo llevaría, pero no sin antes avisar a la Orden del Fénix. 

- **_ Lumos Solem-_** gritó apuntando su varita hacia arriba, hacia el cielo. Un potente rayo de luz blanca salió de la varita de Harry, iluminando todo lo que rodeaba. Parecía un fuego artificial... con eso la Orden del Fénix debería enterarse de donde se encontraba. 

- Inteligente, Potter, muy inteligente- murmuró Voldemort mientras se acercaba más a él. Estaban a menos de un metro de distancia- pero ellos no saben del traslador. 

- Saben más de lo que tú piensas, Voldemort- dijo Harry imitando su sonrisa maligna. Rió al ver la cara del Innombrable. 

- No tienes salida, Potter... 

- Aunque sea lo intenté, ¿no? 

- Excelente- Voldemort rió maliciosamente, de nuevo. Harry tenía que hacer tiempo, tenía que hacer tiempo... 

- **_Stupefy_**- gritó, esta vez señalando a Voldemort. Tuvo un efecto parecido al Expelliarmus, solamente que no quitaba la varita. Voldemort se puso de pie, sin dificultad, así que Harry decidió usar uno de los encantamientos enseñados por Sean. 

- **_Ogimene laneuqatay redopus emneugertne sebiel setneilav solrodniffyrg_** ****

No era un encantamiento muy poderoso, pero a Harry, cuando tuvo que aprenderlo, le había costado notablemente la pronunciación del hechizo. Además, una vez que todo salía bien, el encantamiento tomaba muchas energías, por eso Harry quedó bastante débil. ****

Una luz escarlata, que nació en la punta de la varilla de Potter, tocó a Voldemort que chilló de dolor durante tres minutos que duró el encantamiento en su cuerpo. Luego de eso, el Innombrable miró a Harry con más desprecio que antes. Caminó más rápido hacia él, temiendo un nuevo ataque sorprendente y doloroso. Pero Harry ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Voldemort tomó nuevamente su varita y la apuntó hacia Harry. 

- **_Crucio _**

****

Harry, quien ya no tenía fuerzas para permanecer de pie, se dejó caer de rodillas cuando aquel punzante dolor dominó su cuerpo. Voldemort tomó bruscamente su brazo derecho. Potter notó la agitación de la respiración del lord oscuro. El encantamiento realizado por Harry le había afectado más de lo que esperaba. ¿Qué le importaba el brazo derecho en esos momentos? ¡NADA! 

Antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo más, vio como lord Voldemort tocaba la pared que estaba inmediatamente atrás de él, aferrándose a su brazo derecho, y sintió la misma sacudida que había sentido tres años atrás, la sensación de ser trasladado a miles de kilómetros, donde nadie podría ayudarle. Sin embargo, antes de dejar de ver el callejón donde se había iniciado la pelea con su enemigo, dos personas se acercaban hacia ellos rápidamente, corriendo con desesperación... Con anterioridad a caer desmayado, reconoció los rostros de esas dos personas, Sean Riddle, hermano gemelo de Tom Marvolo Riddle, y Severus Snape, su adorado profesor de Pociones.

____________________________________________________________________________

Hello a todos!!! n_n

Qué tal??? Todo bien???Eso espero ^_^

Tras recibir los 5 reviews mínimos que pedí, publico este cap. con la misma condición. Esta vez, vamos a aumentar... ¿capaz 7 reviews? ^_^ Cuéntenme que les gusta del fict, que no les gusta, si les gustaría que fuera H/Hr o H/R... No solamente que continue el fict. Para un escritor es más bueno recibir quejas que felicitaciones. Al fin y al cabo, se aprende más de los fracasos que de los éxitos. ^_^

Thanks a todos por leer el fict. Thanks a los que dejaron r/r. Thanks a los que dejarán reviews!!! XD. 

Bueno, los veo en la próxima actualización que espero que sea pronto, porque la parte 11 ya la tengo lista...!!! 

Kisss a todos,

~Parvati~ 


	8. Parte 11

PARTE 11

Harry Potter cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Sintió un agudo dolor en la pierna izquierda, donde se había golpeado con una roca al caer. _Como si eso le importara..._

Era un gran bosque, que se le hizo bastante familiar. Había tantos árboles que lo único que se veía era troncos y hojas. Miró hacia arriba, pero las copas de los árboles tapaban la visión al cielo abierto. Le recordaba claramente el Bosque Prohibido, pero estaba seguro que no lo era. 

Volteó de repente al sentir un movimiento cerca. Se puso de pie, con cierto esfuerzo, mirando a todos lados atentamente. Se escuchaban pasos... pisadas de un hombre. _Cómo si a él se lo pudiera llamar hombre... _

A la vista había un encapuchado, con una túnica negra hasta el suelo. A pesar de no poder verle la cara, recordaba con claridad lo sucedido en Hogsmeade, y no tenía ninguna duda de quien era el encapuchado. En su mano derecha tenía la varita, que comenzaba a apuntarlo lentamente. Detrás de la capucha, el destello rojo de los ojos de lord Voldemort se hizo visible. El Innombrable se sacó la capucha, para ver cara a cara a Harry Potter. 

- Este bosque es llamado "Mal de Ojo" por los habitantes del pueblo del Valle Godric. Ya has estado aquí antes, ¿no, Harry?- dijo Voldemort comenzando a acercarse lentamente. Una sonrisa maligna era visible en su pálido rostro. 

Harry metió disimuladamente su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, en busca de su varita para protegerse. La tomó con fuerza y la sacó velozmente. Apuntó a Voldemort, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún encantamiento, el lord oscuro había reaccionado, sabiendo las intenciones de Harry. 

- **_Expelliarmus_**

****

La varita de Harry voló a manos de Voldemort, quien la tomó intensificando su sonrisa en su rostro. Ya no tenía salvación... no tenía su varita para conjurar ningún hechizo, ¿qué iba a hacer? No tenía escapatoria... 

- Sé cada uno de tus movimientos, Harry- murmuró el Innombrable suavemente. Estaban a dos metros de distancia. Potter miró fijamente aquellos ojos rojos, sin desviar en ningún momento su mirada de ellos. No iba a mostrar miedo. No iba a acobardarse enfrente de Voldemort- estamos conectados por miles de formas, Harry, va a ser muy difícil que logres hacer algo contra mí... 

- Sin embargo, en Hogsmeade, no esperabas mi encantamiento, ¿verdad?- se burló Harry bruscamente. Voldemort rió tenebrosamente, observándolo burlonamente. 

- Eres muy inteligente, Harry, pero me olvidé decirte algo. En este lugar el Radopole te hizo la marca de serpiente, ¿recuerdas? En este lugar, es imposible que puedas escaparte. Está protegido con magia negra... ¿sabes? 

Un dolor agudo del brazo derecho hizo a Harry retroceder algunos pasos y bajar su mirada al suelo. La cicatriz le ardía notablemente. Comenzó a tener mareos... Pero no se iba a dejar caer. NO. 

- Dominé tu mente y tu alma, Harry... Es increíble lo que puede hacer la magia negra cuando es bien utilizada... ¿verdad que sí? 

- ¿Por qué no me matas y acabas con todo esto, maldito?- escupió Harry con odio. Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol para mantenerse en pie. Le faltaban fuerzas, le faltaba aire... Voldemort lo miraba astutamente. Estaba absorbiendo su alma... 

- Porque me eres útil, Harry. Tu cuerpo puede adaptarse a la magia oscura y perfectamente podrías ser el Heredero de Slytherin. ¿Por qué no te unes al lado oscuro y acabas con todo el sufrimiento que te agobia? Un cambio de vida nunca viene mal, Harry... te lo digo de experiencia. 

- ¡ANTES QUE UNIRME A TI, PREFIERO LA MUERTE!- gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas. No podía mantenerse en pie. Los mareos aumentaron su potencia. Voldemort quería manejarlo, no se lo iba a permitir. NO. 

- Tu cuerpo y tu alma me pertenecen, Harry... – susurró Voldemort en tono victorioso mientras levantaba la varita y le lanzaba un **_cruciatus _**contra Potter**. **

Potter gritó de dolor. Recordaba esa sensación: los huesos ardían, la cabeza parecía querer explotarle y los ojos daban vueltas como locos. Era como si cuchillos candentes le horadaran cada centímetro de la piel. No podía más, no podía mantener su cuerpo. Su vista se nubló y todo se volvió oscuridad... cayó en las sombras de su mente, se desplomó en el suelo bruscamente, desmayado. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lo sacudían, gritando algo que no lograba entender. El brazo derecho estaba inmovible. Parecía que se lo había fracturado. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sin lograr recordar nada con claridad. Su cuerpo parecía no querer reaccionar a las ordenes de su cerebro. Luego de unos instantes de completo aturdimiento, logró abrir los ojos y observar quien era el que lo sacudía. 

Le dio la sensación que esos ojos negros eran totalmente conocidos. Se reflejaban como infinitos túneles oscuros... Como si eso trajera algún recuerdo doloroso, recapituló lo sucedido en Hogsmeade. Entonces, todo a su alrededor obtuvo forma y sentido. La desesperación empezó a invadirlo... 

- ¿Profesor Snape?- preguntó Harry dudoso tratando de levantarse. Severus dejó de sacudirlo. Harry lo miró con más determinación. La usual túnica negra del profesor de pociones estaba empapada de sangre, rasgada en las puntas. Heridas profundas en los brazos. 

Harry contempló su entorno. Parecía ser un bosque... _"Este bosque es llamado "Mal de Ojo" por los habitantes del pueblo del Valle Godric. Ya has estado aquí antes, ¿no, Harry?" _Tragó saliva al acordarse con más detalles todo lo pasado. Sus ojos parecían arderle cada vez que las imágenes le traían recuerdos dolorosos... 

Volvió a la realidad, al bosque. ¿Dónde estaba Voldemort? El corazón casi se le detiene al ver la terrible escena. Sean combatía con Voldemort no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraban Snape y él. Sean si tenía bastante sangre, pero el lord oscuro estaba casi intacto. 

La hierba de su alrededor era totalmente roja potente. Examinó su propio cuerpo. Su brazo derecho tenía una forma extrañamente deformada y como no lo sentía, debería estar fracturado. En el brazo izquierdo, justo en el lugar de la marca de la orden del fénix, había una herida grave, profunda. Sus piernas estaban llenas de moretones, pero nada más grave. 

Se llevó la mano a la cicatriz, ya que pensaba que le estaba quemando, y cual fue su sorpresa al mirar nuevamente su mano y verla manchada con su propia sangre. La cicatriz de rayo en su frente estaba sangrando... ¡qué cosa más extraña! 

- Potter, escuche con atención- dijo Snape seriamente, luego de unos instantes de completo silencio- ¿Ve aquella pared?- Harry se percató que entre los árboles y arbustos había una solitaria pared, demasiado conocida... 

- Es el traslador que nos trajo aquí, y será el que te regrese a Hogwarts- indicó Snape mirando a Sean disimuladamente- con Sean nos quedaremos para darte tiempo a huir y tratar de detener a Voldemort. 

- ¡No los pienso dejar!- los ojos de Harry brillaban incontrolablemente- Ustedes vinieron para ayudarme... – susurró con nostalgia. 

- Potter, escucha bien. Tú eres la única esperanza del mundo mágico y también del muggle- la voz de Severus temblaba, Potter se sorprendió bastante ante esto- De ti depende todo, ¿entiendes? La Orden del Fénix prometió cuidarte y protegerte. Somos miembros de la Orden y si necesitamos arriesgar nuestra vida para que continúes con vida, no lo podemos dudar. 

Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Harry. Las manos le empezaron a temblar, no podía controlarse de la angustia ya conocida anteriormente. _Desesperación, vidas inocentes en su memoria..._

Un grito desgarrador de Sean les dio a entender que el valiosísimo tiempo se les estaba acabando. Los ojos de Severus inspiraban seguridad de su decisión tomada. 

- ¿Por qué- la voz de Harry también temblaba incontrolablemente, tanto que era casi imposible entender lo que decía- usted me odia tanto, por qué? 

- Potter, yo odiaba a tu padre, y tu parecido a él me hace recordarlo vivamente, recordar a cada momento cada una que me hizo tu padre, y lo que tú estás haciendo... – otro grito de Sean hizo terminar la conversación allí- Ve a Hogwarts y avísale a Albus de inmediato. 

Snape vio las lagrimas del rostro de Harry. Él también sabía que le esperaba. La **muerte**. Una muerte llena de dolor, una muerte inevitable, una muerte que acabaría con muchas cosas... Con demasiadas cosas... 

- ¡No pierdas más tiempo! ¡Ve! 

Harry miró unos instantes a Sean, sería la última vez que lo vería con vida... _No seas tan pesimista, Harry_ Pero sabía que necesitaba un milagro para volver a verlo _bien_. Ver como Sean trataba de salvarle la vida a él, como peleaba por su vida... Más lagrimas recorrieron su rostro y el dolor empezaba a superarle. El mundo se le estaba derrumbando por esa horrible realidad que lo agobiaba. 

Observó unos segundos más al profesor de pociones. La última vez que lo vería. Más dolor en su corazón... ¿por qué lo había odiado tanto? Nunca se había imaginado que Severus Snape llegaría a entregar su miserable vida por la de él, que no era más valiosa que la suya. 

Comenzó a correr, en contra de su voluntad, hacia aquella extraña pared del callejón de Hogsmeade. Los recuerdos volvían a él, los estaba reviviendo como si estuvieran sucediendo... El mayor dolor de su vida, _Amanda_... 

Un cementerio abandonado. La peor escena de todas. Una hermosa muchacha rubia estaba delante de un hombre con potentes ojos rojos. Un chico de cabello azabache y preciosos ojos verdes estaba contemplando todo eso con una terrible impotencia, por no poder hacer nada, ya que estaba paralizado por un encantamiento de magia negra. 

- Debes volver a Hogwarts, Harry. Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo. 

- ¡Amanda! 

La chica volteó a verlo unos instantes, pero continuó hablando sin sacarle la mirada a su futuro asesino. Sus ojos celestes brillaban a la luz de la luna llena, que se encontraba encima de ellos. Ese brillo de vida que siempre desprendían aquellos ojos estaba a punto de perderse para siempre. 

- Gracias por todo, Harry, nunca te olvidaré. 

- ¡Detente por favor, Amanda! 

- Recuérdale a Herm que nunca tuve mejor amiga que ella... 

- ¡Amanda, NO! 

Ruiz volteó a verlo, con lagrimas merodeando sobre su pálido rostro. Se acercó lentamente a él, se agachó y retiró el maleficio_. _Harry podía volver a moverse, pero eso no iba ayudar en mucho. Con Voldemort enfrente, preparado para matar en cualquier momento... Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta de la tristeza. Él también dejó caer sus lagrimas. Amanda lo abrazó con toda su fuerza y cariño, y murmuró en su oído con aquella voz dulce... 

- Por favor, nunca me olvides, Harry. Pero antes de irme quiero decirte algo muy importante que no he podido decírtelo antes. Pero te lo diré de una manera especial... y única. Nunca me olvides, Harry... porque yo nunca lo haré. 

Voldemort levantó su varita con aire triunfador y señaló a Amanda, con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin soportar esa escena totalmente sentimental. En el corazón de Voldemort no existía ni el amor ni la misericordia. Amanda miró los luminosos ojos verdes de Harry por última vez, cerró sus ojos celestes brillantes lentamente y, apresuradamente, juntó sus labios con los de Harry... en un apasionado beso. El primero y... el último de su vida. 

- **_Avada Kedavra _**

****

Con esa maldición, todo acabó. Amanda Ruiz murió en los labios de Harry Potter. Al recibir el maleficio asesino, cayó, sin rastro de vida alguna, en los brazos de Harry, quien estaba paralizado de las lagrimas, del dolor. Su mundo acababa de derrumbarse completamente, ese sería el final de todo... 

¿Era ese el final? 

*** 

Al tocar el traslador, todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Cuando sintió tierra firme, cayó de rodillas, no pudiendo aguantar el peso de su cuerpo. Nunca había logrado recordar cómo había muerto Amanda. Había sido como si lo hubieran borrado de su memoria y recién ahora los recuerdos volvieran a él _para torturarlo más. _

¿Más dolor? ¿Todavía quedaba más dolor? ¿Existía mayor dolor que ese? ¿Cómo su vida podía ser tan desgraciada? ¿Nunca habría felicidad para Harry Potter? ¿Jamás lograría la paz y la felicidad tan deseada y nunca conocida? 

Una varita mágica tocó su cabeza. Tragó saliva disimuladamente, aunque las lagrimas continuaban recorriendo su rostro. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y observó a su atacante. El indeseable Draco Malfoy... 

- Ver a Potter llorando... esto no es un espectáculo que se vea todos los días, ¿eh? ¿Verdad que sí?- risa malévola y llena de gloria. 

Harry levantó su vista con odio, hacia Malfoy. Ojalá él estuviera en su posición, así sabría lo que sentía. No, ese mal no era para deseárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Draco Malfoy... ¿o sí? Ese asqueroso mortífago merecía todo los males del mundo. 

- Llévate toda la gloria que desees, Malfoy- dijo Potter lentamente mientras se incorporaba. No tenía su varita mágica... se mordió el labio con frustración- Mátame y llenarás tu vida de poder, ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que deseas? Pues, debo advertirte que quien absorbe el poder de una persona, absorbe también sus desgracias y sufrimientos. Si me matas, algún día vivirás la desesperación de perderlo todo en la vida y no poder hacer nada. ¿Eso te gustaría, Malfoy? 

- Yo no tengo nada que perder, Potter. El amor es una tontería, la amistad es la hermana del amor, así que son lo mismo. Lo único que podría perder es el poder. Y perder el poder, para mí es perderlo todo. No tengo miedo a eso, Potter. 

- Mátame entonces. Cumple tu deseo y el mío. 

- ¿Tu deseo, Potter? 

- Así es. Seré libre de todo sufrimiento. La muerte es un descanso de la vida. Y mi vida ya no tiene nada por lo que pelear. Quiero morir, ¿entiendes? Quiero que todo acabe. Quiero... encontrarme con mi amada y lograr lo que en vida no he podido encontrar. 

Malfoy miró con sorpresa a Harry. Los ojos de Potter brillaban de tal manera, que parecían esmeraldas. Puedo ver en ellos dolor, tristeza... todo lo que se siente al perder lo poco que tienes y lo que tanto costó encontrar. 

- Te equivocas, Potter. Tu vida todavía tiene algo por lo que pelear. ¿Dejarás que las muertes que hay sobre tus hombros hayan sido en vano? ¿Dejarás a tus amigos en las manos del Innombrable? ¿Dejarás solo a la única persona que podría entenderte? 

- No puedes comprenderme, Malfoy. No trates de hacerlo, total, ¿no dijiste que la amistad y el amor son tonterías, que no tienen importancia? ¿Qué te importa a ti si dejo a mis amigos? Preocúpate por tus asuntos. 

Malfoy miró con cierta misericordia a Harry. Respiró hondo y caminó hacia él lentamente, observándolo con determinación. Pensó en lo que iba a decir unos instantes y habló con tristeza: 

- Puede ser que yo no tenga una vida llena de luz, como llaman a las vidas llenas de felicidad por la amistad y el amor. Pero, no hay que dejar escapar la oportunidad de conseguirlo. Todo lo que guía nuestro destino tiene un por qué, un cuándo, un dónde y un cómo. Todo lo que sucede tiene un por qué, el tiempo tiene un cuándo, la situación tiene un dónde y la manera que se realiza tiene un cómo. Todo guía a un mismo punto, que es el destino. ¿En serio quieres morir? 

Harry quedó aturdido por las palabras de Draco. Hace unos instantes, había dicho que el amor y la amistad eran tonterías y ahora decía el significado del destino... ¿quién lograba entenderlo? 

- Haz lo que quieras- susurró Harry- piensa lo que quieras. Pero decídete pronto. ¿Ahora cuenta mi opinión? Vamos, Malfoy, acaba y ya. No le des más vueltas al asunto. 

- **_Crucio_**

Miles de cuchillos candentes invisibles horadaron su piel. Gritó de dolor. Capaz sería la última vez que de sus cuerdas vocales saliera algún sonido... Sus lagrimas ya se habían secado. No tenía miedo a morir, más bien, deseaba morir. Que su corazón se aparara y todo en su cuerpo perdiera movimiento. Que le quitaran el alma, el sufrimiento. _Mátame y consigue todo el poder_

Malfoy levantó su varita mágica en contra de su voluntad, con su mano derecha temblando. No quería matarlo... sabía que no debía. Pero el poder ardería en su sangre, y toda la gloria deseada acudiría a él. Y así Voldemort lo premiaría con todos los honores. Capaz llegaría a ser más fuerte que ese asesino, con el poder de Godric Gryffindor en su sangre... 

- **_Avada... _**

_Aquí se acaba todo, Potter, ¿estás seguro?_

_Te equivocas, Malfoy, aquí empieza la verdadera felicidad_

- **_Expelliarmus_**- gritó una voz con energía y rapidez. Un potente rayo rojo iluminó el callejón. 

La varita de Malfoy salió volando de su mano y fue a parar a las manos de Dumbledore. Draco miró aterrorizado a su director. Harry se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas. Había visto la muerte tan cerca... ¿por qué no dejó Albus que lo matara? 

****

Gritos retumbaban en su cabeza. Imágenes borrosas y sangre... mucha sangre. _Sangre_. 

_¡Te odio, destino!_

Se desplomó en el suelo, desmayado. Tenía que continuar con aquella vida horrible. _¡Maldición! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

- ¡Es mi culpa, no debí haberlo dejado solo!- gritó Sirius tapándose el rostro con las manos. 

- ¡Sirius, por amor de Dios! ¡Está vivo!- le recordó Arabella abrazando a Black, para reconfortarlo. 

- Por la suerte de Dios está vivo, Bella- murmuró tristemente Remus mirando el cielo. La puesta del sol desprendía colores anaranjados y rojizos. Parecía sangre. La sangre que había corrido esa tarde de invierno... 

- ¿Dónde está Lidia?- preguntó Susan tratando de cambiar de tema. Todos la miraron con los ojos nostálgicos, demostrando que ese tema tampoco era muy divertido. 

- Hermione quedó notablemente afectada al ver a Harry en ese estado- explicó Bella mientras miraba a Remus- Lidia... 

- ¿No me digan que...? 

- Sí... – afirmó Remus amargamente y con preocupación. 

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Cuál fue la locura que le dijo que justo hoy es el día de...? 

- Es que Harry ya sabe la verdad, porque según pudo entender Albus, Voldemort lo comentó en su encuentro... – susurró Sirius distante de la situación- pero todavía no sabemos que fue lo que sucedió con exactitud con Harry... 

- Me pregunto porque... – Susan contempló los terrenos del colegio, lugar donde se encontraban ellos, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Una de esas antiguas reuniones de los Merodeadores- es este el momento. 

- La Profecía de la Oscuridad lo indica así. Que presuntamente Harry ayuda a Hermione a soportar todo, y Hermione necesita saberlo. Lo necesita... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Nunca había sentido tanto frío en su cuerpo. Nunca había experimentado esa sensación. Jamás había sentido que su cuerpo se congelara. Jamás... Sin embargo, las imágenes de la enfermería acudían a su mente, aturdiendo sus sentidos. La amargura subía y bajaba por su garganta. Un dolor extraño en su estómago. Una sensación de que todo se estaba perdiendo. La necesidad de vivir... Al verlo tan pálido, tan débil... ella sola había sentido las ganas de morir que el joven tenía. Ella sola había visto todo lo que había sufrido. Lo había visto reflejado en sus ojos esmeraldas. 

Era increíble como esa imagen le estaba afectando a su realidad. Quería llorar a su lado, pero se lo habían prohibido. Ella misma había sido una de las principales causas del dolor del muchacho. Se lamentaba. Ahora sabía... pero no había vuelta atrás. El muchacho había estado apunto de entregar su vida a la muerte, y ella sola lo sabía. Tendría que ayudarlo a recuperarse, y haría lo imposible por hacerlo. Lo imposible... 

Se dejó caer entre los pastos, a orillas del lago. Empezaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos. Hogsmeade había sido la escena de dolor más fuerte de su vida. Tantos mortífagos, tanto odio, tanta sed de poder, de venganza... tantos males juntos. Gritos desesperados de ayuda, de tremendo dolor... tanta sangre en el suelo, tanta muchedumbre corriendo en busca de algún refugio... Tanto dolor junto por culpa de 

aquel maldito asesino, por aquel monstruo, por aquel que debía ser su... _padre_. ¿A eso podía llamar padre? ¿A alguien que mataba sin piedad alguna a toda persona que se le podía enfrente y que no deseaba poder? ¡NO! _Más lagrimas..._

Habían muerto diez alumnos de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, los aurors del Ministerio de Magia habían hecho su aparición a tiempo para atrapar a veinte mortífagos. Entre los cuales se encontraban... 

Draco Malfoy y Peter Pettigrew 

Los alumnos muertos habían sido los que habían estado contemplando la Casa de los Gritos, y no llegaron a protegerse... Tragó saliva, para sacar ese gusto amargo de la boca. No obstante, el gusto continuó allí. 

Los nombres de la decena de alumnos muertos eran desconocidos para Hermione. Pero su alivio había sido que encontraran a Harry con vida... pero estaba segura que cuando el joven contara lo sucedido encontrarían más muertes detrás de su vida. _Más muertes..._ _Más lagrimas_... _Más dolor_... 

- ¿Hermione?- murmuró una voz encima de ella. 

Se secó las lagrimas con disimulo y elevó la vista para ver quien le hablaba. Era una de las Merodeadoras... ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Lidia Plack. 

- ¿Sí?- preguntó incorporándose del suelo velozmente, tratando de sonreír de alguna manera. No lo logró. 

- ¿Podríamos hablar? Tengo algo importante que decirte... – contestó Lidia mirando el lago, evitando la mirada de Mione. 

- Por supuesto... – susurró extrañada Hermione. 

Solo había hablado una vez con Plack y habían sido tres segundos. Un intercambio de presentaciones y listo. Tenía entendido que había sido una de las amigas de la madre de Harry, Lilian Potter... 

- Lo que te voy a decir podría cambiar el sentido de tu vida para siempre, Hermione... 

Hermione Granger abrió grandes sus ojos almendrados, donde claramente se reflejaban tres sentimientos: perplejidad, terror y amargura. 

Esa frase... esa condenada frase... Sus ojos volvieron a colmarse de lagrimas. Esa misma frase la había utilizado el profesor Dumbledore en Halloween, antes del baile de Halloween... Antes de que Harry se fuera con Sean Riddle al "Mal de Ojo". En aquella ocasión que no quería recordar, pero su memoria volvió a ese perverso momento... 

***-*-* Flash back *-*-* **

Era una de las primera veces que visitaba el despacho del Director, a pesar de sus siete largos años en Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore la había llamado antes de la fiesta de Halloween para decirle algo importante, que era urgente, según tenía entendido. 

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio del profesor. Estaba impaciente por saber que le tenían que decir. El Profesor la había hecho esperar y los nervios por la curiosidad la estaban matando. _La curiosidad no es un pecado..._

Unos minutos después, el anciano director, que mantenía sus energías, le sonrió débilmente a Hermione mientras él también se sentaba. Esa sonrisa, hizo temblar el cuerpo de Hermione. Tenía un mal presentimiento. 

- _Lo que te voy a decir podría cambiar el sentido de tu vida para siempre, Hermione..._ – murmuró Dumbledore mirando sus ojos almendrados fijamente. El brillo sobrenatural de los ojos de su director le hizo volver a temblar. 

- Adelante, profesor, lo escucho- dijo Hermione con decisión, a pesar de que sus manos temblaran. No podía ser tan grave, ¿verdad? Además, _la curiosidad por saber..._

- Hermione, no es tan simple... es sobre... tus padres... – dijo Dumbledore tartamudeando ligeramente. Hermione frunció el entrecejo con preocupación. ¿Habría sucedido algo con sus padres? ¿Por qué Dumbledore había _balbuceado _esas palabras? 

- ¿Les sucedió algo a mis padres, profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó Hermione sumamente inquieta por la respuesta a su pregunta. 

- No, Hermione, pero... tus padres muggles no son lo que realmente crees- murmuró Dumbledore por fin. 

Mione abrió grandes sus ojos. Estaba aliviada de que nada les hubiera ocurrido, pero lo que había dicho Dumbledore... ¿cómo que sus padres no eran lo que realmente ella creía? 

- ¿A que se refiere, profesor?- preguntó Granger sin entender las palabras del anciano. 

- Ellos no son tus padres, Hermione. Ellos son tus padres adoptivos... – dijo Dumbledore con tristeza notable en la voz. Miraba a Hermione esperando ver su reacción al descubrir la verdad. 

- ¿Qué...?- no podía completar la pregunta. La angustia estaba dominando su cuerpo. Decidió preguntar de otra manera, tratando de ocultar su angustia- ¿Quiénes son mis padres verdaderos entonces, Profesor? 

Lagrimas pasaban por su rostro en esos momentos. Su vida había sido una completa mentira. Hermione Granger no existía. La habían engañado. Su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Estaba apunto de levantarse e irse, para no saber la respuesta a su pregunta. Temía que esto tuviera algo que ver con la magia oscura. Quería levantarse e irse bruscamente, desquitarse con la única persona que llegara a entenderla... ¿Por qué le habían mentido durante _diecisiete_ años? 

- Tom Marvolo Riddle es tu padre, Hermione

Gritó de horror. De sufrimiento. De angustia. De desazón. Gritando que era mentira, que eso era mentira. Que estaba dentro de una pesadilla. Eso no era realidad. Estaba en un juego, en una broma de su mente. No podía ser que Lord Voldemort fuera su padre. Ese ser que nunca había amado a nadie. Ese ser que mataba sin piedad alguna en busca de infinito poder y vida eterna. Él no podía ser su padre. Ella no podía ser hija de Voldemort. Eso era mentira, mentira. Ella no era la heredera de Slytherin. Ella no. _Lagrimas y más lagrimas. Dolor. _Y lo peor de todo... ella no podía ser hija del asesino de los padres de su mejor amigo. Ella no podía ser hija de aquel monstruo que trataba de matar a Harry Potter a toda costa... 

- Mentira. ¡Eso no es verdad!- murmuró entre sus lagrimas, tapándose su bello rostro con las manos. 

En su sangre no podía haber genes de ese monstruo. ¡NO, NO, NO! Sin embargo, no todo era como uno quería y había cosas que el destino no te permitía elegir. Su destino era ese, y a él pertenecía. Pero jamás iba a aceptar a Tom Marvolo Riddle como su padre, JAMÁS. 

***-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-***

Volvió a la realidad. Tragó saliva y se animó a comentarlo. ¿Tendría algo que ver lo que quería decirle Lidia Plack con lo sucedido con Dumbledore y su descubrimiento de la verdad? 

- Ya me han dicho esa frase antes- murmuró Hermione mientras se tapaba el rostro con disimulo para que Lidia no le viera sus lagrimas de tristeza. 

- Lo sé. Y esto tiene algo que ver con eso- murmuró sentándose al lado de Hermione, a orillas del lago de Hogwarts. 

- No me digas... - susurró con horror. Tragó saliva y continuó: - Dímelo sin dar vueltas. Creo que eso fue lo que me afectó antes, que el profesor Dumbledore le diera tantas vueltas al asunto. 

Todavía no admitía la verdad. Diecisiete años de mentiras, de falsedades, de disfraces. Hermione Granger no existía. La inocente niña fenómeno del colegio muggle, la estudiosa, la sabelotodo, "la biblioteca con patas" como le decía Ronald, Hermione Granger no existía... Ni siquiera sabía si Hermione era su verdadero nombre, ahora que lo pensaba. 

- No, eso no fue lo que te afectó. Lo que te perturbó antes fue la noticia de que Voldemort fuera tu padre- razonó Lidia lentamente, tratando de animarla- Dumbledore no sabía que manera decírtelo, Hermione. Yo, en realidad, tampoco. Pero si tú quieres que te lo diga sin dar vueltas, así lo haré. 

- _Yo soy tu madre_

_Lagrimas y más lagrimas_. _¡Detesto mi destino! Maldición. _¿No podían haberlo hecho menos a lo espectáculo y pensado más en ella? Contempló a su "madre". Si, ahora que lo pensaba, si, ella era su madre. Sin duda, a ella se parecía físicamente. Cabello castaño un poco enmarañado, ojos marrones... Lidia Plack... Ahora, ¿por qué Lidia Plack la había dejado a cuidado de muggles, siendo que ella no tenía nada que ver con la magia oscura? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

- Vamos, Sirius, anímate. Eres libre, ¡atraparon a Pettigrew! Luego de cinco años en su búsqueda, hemos logrado encontrarlo- comentó Bella tratando de animar a Black, mientras caminaba con Remus, que estaba en las nubes, y Sirius, que seguía afligido por lo de Harry. 

Era verdad. Peter Pettigrew acababa de ser atrapado por el Ministerio durante el ataque a Hogsmeade. Luego de cinco interminables años... habían logrado demostrar que Sirius Black, padrino de Harry Potter, era inocente. Pero esos cinco años le habían salido muy caro a Sirius. Había estado doce años alejado de su ahijado en la prisión de Azkaban con los Dementores, y en esos cinco años "libre", tampoco había podido disfrutar muchos momentos con su ahijado. Ahora estaba viendo las consecuencias... 

Además, la noticia del ataque a Hogsmeade tampoco era para alegrarse... recordó cuando habían visto a los mortífagos en la colina... 

***-*-* Flash Back *-*-* **

- ¿Para qué querrá tu hermana hablar con Harry?- preguntó Hermione mientras observaban como Virginia y Harry se alejaban de las Tras Escobas. (N/A: Para los lectores que no son de muy buena memoria... Parte 10, casi al final, luego de que Ginny le pidiera a Harry si podían hablar un momento, ¿ok?) 

- Ni idea, supongo que... – contestó Ron todavía perplejo por las palabras de su hermana- de algo importante, Herm 

- ¿A qué llamas "importante"?- preguntó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo y apretando fuerte los dientes (con disimulo) ¿Era su imaginación o Hermione se estaba comiendo sus celos? 

- Ejem- tosió Ronald, tratando de ocultar algunas risitas que forzaban por salir de su boca- Sabes a lo que me refiero, Mione. ¿Tú qué opinas, Hocicos? 

Weasley miró hacia abajo, donde se encontraba el perro negro mirando hacia fuera del local. La extraña "mascota" levantó su vista hacia Ron y ladró en gesto totalmente afirmativo, estando de acuerdo con la versión de Weasley. Pero Sirius tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto... 

- Todos los hombres son iguales- oyeron murmurar a Hermione, mientras ella se levantaba bruscamente. Luego, dijo más alto, casi gritando: - Iré a dar una vuelta SOLA. Nos vemos luego. 

Sirius la miró con ojos de sospecha. _A que esta muchacha va a seguir a Harry y a... ¿cómo era que se llamaba? AH, sí. Virginia_ Sirius tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de echarse a reír. Un perro _riendo_ no sería "normal" (N/A: ¡Aunque en el mundo mágico de HP todo es posible! Y como dice mi amiga Iris, Con Parvati_Lupin escribiendo el fict, también todo es posible –_^) 

Ron observó con ojos tristes a Hermione. Sin duda, él también estaba pensando lo mismo que Sirius. Se mordió el labio y asintió apesadumbrado. Hermione no se dio cuenta en ningún momento de la cara de tristeza de Ron ni de la mirada de sospecha del perro negro. Solo se concentró en salir del local y tratar de localizar a Harry entre la multitud. 

(N/A: Creo que el Flash Back era de Sirius y no de Hermione... bueno, este Flash Back será en general, así también explico las versiones de la "parejita de Gryffindor", como los llama Harry... ^_^ En realidad soy yo la que los llama así y adapté mi pensamiento al de HP jaja. Tienen razón, soy una Mortífaga wuajaja) 

La luz del sol pegó en sus ojos castaños al salir. Al fin y al cabo, era invierno pero faltaba menos de una semana para que la primavera hiciera su aparición sobre el castillo y alrededores. Se sacó la capa de invierno (quedando con la capa de Hogwarts) y la bufanda de Gryffindor. No pensaba que el clima pudiera cambiar de un momento a otro... Acarició su cabello, mientras observaba su alrededor. No había rastros de Harry por ninguna parte. Empezó a caminar, mirando todo con determinación, fingiendo estar despistada. 

Muchos de los estudiantes se sorprendían al no verla con Ron (ya que todo Hogwarts sabía que eran novios) Y comenzaron a correr entre ellos los más estúpidos rumores. Sin duda, Hogwarts era básicamente eso. Chismorreo. Rumores indeseables. La gente podía llegar a creer cualquier cosa. Pero en cierta forma, algunos de los rumores eran _verdad, _a pesar de no quererlo admitir. 

Tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que tropezaba con alguien. Tras disculparse y observar a quien se había llevado por delante, pudo ver a Ginny Weasley. Su cabello rojizo era inconfundible en presencia de los rayos del sol. Pero en su bello rostro había... lagrimas de tristeza. De derrota. De dolor. De... muchas cosas que Hermione no quería descubrir. En definición, Virginia estaba _llorando. _

Hermione se sintió absolutamente mal. ¿Por qué? Porque al verla así se sintió tremendamente relajada y feliz, Harry seguramente la había _rechazado_. Así que eso era lo que había heredado de Tom Riddle... sus pensamientos malditos y malignos. 

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Hermione haciéndose la preocupada. (N/A: Ya sé. Herm es buena, Herm es buena. Pero las chicas somos así, ¿verdad? Cuando estamos tras alguien, nos importa nada los demás. No me digan que no... ^_^ (cosas de chicas, muchachos, no se metan) 

- Lo siento, Herm, pero... quiero estar sola. ¿Me permites?- dijo Ginny ocultando su rostro disimuladamente y pidiendo el paso con tono suplicante. Indudablemente no quería hacer el ridículo enfrente de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. 

- Pero Gin... – replicó Mione, pero un sollozo de Virginia la hizo callar. Se retiró de su camino de huida hacia Hogwarts, y Ginny, luego de una sonrisa triste de agradecimiento, se fue obviamente, en dirección al castillo. _Ahora solo tenía que encontrar a Harry..._

Por unos instantes, observó como Ginny se alejaba. ¿En dónde buscar a Harry? Capaz el muchacho deseaba pasar un momento solo, en busca de respuestas o algo así. Al fin y al cabo, comprendía como se sentía Virginia y como se sentiría Harry en ese momento. Los comprendía a ambos. Ella había pasado por ambas situaciones. 

Pero, unos instantes después, estaba decidida a encontrar a Harry. Debía buscarlo. Tenía la perfecta excusa: "no debes estar solo después de las advertencias del director" Rió mentalmente. Como aborrecía las mentiras, pero no había otra manera... 

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Otro mal presentimiento. Gritos. Se dio vuelta y ella también dejó escapar un grito de terror. Vio, a unos veinte metros, aquellas criaturas horribles, del lado oscuro: Dementores. Aquellas criaturas que te hacían recordar los momentos más deprimentes de toda tu vida. Atrás de ellos, miles de mortífagos preparados para destruir Hogsmeade y toda persona que se les cruzara enfrente de sus ojos. 

Retrocedió algunos pasos con pánico, pero su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar a la orden de "¡huye, corre!" No parecía querer moverse de allí. Todavía tenía que encontrar a Harry... 

Alguien tomó su brazo y jalaron de este. Hermione, aterrorizada, se volteó a ver quien la había sacado de su aturdimiento. _Un mortífago, seguramente_ No, era... un hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color claro. No tardó en reconocerlo, era... 

Remus Lupin (N/A: ¿Quién se lo esperaba? Ni yo misma... :þ) 

Jaló de ella indicándole que se alejara con rapidez de la zona de combate. Hermione echó una mirada atrás. ¡Harry continuaba allí! Tragó saliva y se volteó hacia Remus. 

- ¡Remus, Harry todavía está allí!- murmuró Mione suplicante mientras trataba de soltarse del brazo de su ex profesor e ir en busca de su amigo. 

- ¡Hermione, ya nos encargaremos nosotros de encontrarlo! Ve con Ron a Hogwarts, ¡rápido!- replicó Lupin señalando hacia el sentido contrario. 

Hermione, sin saber como contradecir a Lupin, asintió apesadumbradamente y comenzó a correr hacia Hogwarts, entre la multitud. Solamente esperaba que el Innombrable no hubiera encontrado a Potter... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hocicos había salido del local junto con él. Buscarían a Hermione y a Harry. Sobre todo Ronald tenía ganas de encontrar a Hermione, y Sirius a Harry. Le había prometido a Dumbledore no alejarse de él para protegerlo, y ya estaba tardando bastante en regresar a las Tres Escobas. Ese mal presentimiento lo estaba agobiando. El rumor de un posible ataque a Hogsmeade... 

Se empezaron a escuchar gritos distantes, en la zona de "Sortilegios Weasley". Ronald, quien no tenía idea de los rumores de un posible ataque, miró extrañado a Sirius, quien ya estaba comenzando a correr hacia allí, cuando una voz familiar los llamó, parando a Sirius. 

- ¡Hocicos, Ron!- gritó la voz muy cerca de ellos. Vieron a Lunático corriendo hacia ellos apresuradamente. Cuando estuve enfrente de ellos, enfrente de un Sirius preocupado y un Ron extrañado, explicó rápidamente y con un tono suplicante: 

- Los rumores eran ciertos. En la zona de la Casa de los Gritos hay Dementores. Y... cerca de "Sortilegios Weasley" los mortífagos están haciendo de las suyas... La Orden del Fénix ya está allí... ¿dónde están Harry y Hermione?- preguntó extrañado al no verlos cerca. Miró horrorizado al perro negro, con ojos como platos. 

- ¡Están en esa zona!- chilló Ron, comenzando a correr en busca de sus amigos, pero Lupin lo detuvo. Los ojos vidriosos de Weasley angustiaron a Lupin mientras le indicaba lo que tenían que hacer. 

- Ve al castillo, a Hogwarts. Yo buscaré a Hermione y a Harry. ¡No puedes arriesgarte tú también, Ron! Y Sirius, ayúdame a buscarlos- El perro ladró y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que le daban sus cuatro patas hacia la zona que indicaba Lupin. 

- Pero... – se quejó Ron. No iba a perder a sus amigos, NO. 

- ¡Ron, ve, no hay tiempo que perder!- gritó Remus mientras sacaba la varita y corría hacia Sortilegios, detrás del perro negro en el cual estaba transformado Canuto... 

***-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-***

Si eso no era dolor, no sabía que significaba la palabra. Bella lo observó, notando la angustia de sus ojos. Arabella lo conocía muy bien. ¡Cómo no iba a conocerlo si ella había sido su novia! Obviamente, Bella sabía lo que sentía, lo comprendía y trataba de animarlo. Pero nada podía animarlo en ese momento de recuerdos. 

Iban a la enfermería. Según Dumbledore, Harry ya estaba suficientemente consciente para contarles las malas nuevas. Sirius iba totalmente apesadumbrado. Figg sabía que Black se culpaba por todo lo sucedido con lord Voldemort. Lo había dejado solo cuando Harry más lo había necesitado. Seguramente, se regañaba a sí mismo por no ser un buen padrino, por no ser el padrino que Potter merecía y necesitaba... pero Arabella también sabía que Harry no pensaba aquello de Sirius. Pero Canuto estaba convencido de eso. Y ella no podría sacarle la idea de la cabeza por mucho que lo intentase. 

Remus también iba por las nubes. Por más que no quisiera admitirlo, a él todavía le gustaba Lidia y su preocupación por la reacción de Hermione lo estaba preocupando. ¿Y si Hermione se lo tomaba muy mal? ¿Y si Lidia...? Arabella sonrió tristemente. El antiguo grupo, los antiguos amigos, los sorprendentes "Merodeadores" estaban perdiendo el equilibrio y la confianza entre ellos mismos. Y varias eran las razones, aparte de las enumeradas... 

Había que recordar que Susan había permanecido esos dieciséis años en España, luego de enterarse de la supuesta muerte de Peter. Pettigrew también había tenido un amor en Hogwarts, y ese había sido Susan. Pero a pesar de no demostrarlo muy seguido, March le tenía muchísimo aprecio a Peter y luego de escuchar la versión "Black es el asesino" el odio por uno de sus mejores amigos pudo más que los viejos tiempos. Huyó de los recuerdos. 

Arabella, que había sido la antigua novia de Sirius, nunca pudo creer que Black hubiera traicionado a los Potter. Siempre había pensado que Sirius sería el último merodeador que le hiciera daño a James, a Lily y a Harry, su ahijado. Esos fueron los peores momentos de su vida. Había perdido a su mejor amiga, había estado apunto de perder a su ahijado (recuerden que Figg también es la madrina de Harry) y... había perdido a su Sirius para siempre (porque se suponía que era cadena perpetua en Azkaban y nadie podía escapar de allí, ¿verdad? ^.^) No se animó a escapar de Londres. Dumbledore la llamó un día. Un día que iluminó su futuro, a decir verdad. Su madre (o sea, la Sra. Figg) estaba a cargo del cuidado de su ahijado. Albus quería entrenarla a Bella para auror. Y así lograría vengarse de aquel que arruino todo... Así había pasado los últimos años, hasta que Remus Lupin la había visitado tres años atrás para informarle de la inocencia de Sirius y... del regreso del Innombrable. La Orden del Fénix volvería a unirse. 

Lupin tampoco había podido admitir la traición de Black. Uno de sus mejores amigos... a él también le costó superarlo. Se aferró a sus cortos contratos de empleo. Aunque a él también se le ofreció el estudio de auror. Pero no. Un licántropo no podría ser nunca un auror. Jamás el Ministerio lo admitiría. Y sus estudios se irían al diablo. Además, ¿quién iba a pensar que la Orden del fénix volvería a unirse? Nadie, sin embargo... Lupin viajó un par de años al exterior, también huyendo de sus recuerdos. Si no le habían informado mal a Arabella, había vuelto cuando Dumbledore le ofreció el puesto de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el colegio de Hogwarts, de Magia y Hechicería. Aunque también dudo la propuesta. Sería volver al hogar de sus recuerdos, donde todo había empezado. Pero cuando Albus le informó que tendría de alumno al hijo de James y Lily, esas dudas se desvanecieron. Protegería al niño con su vida, si era necesario. Era lo único que le quedaba de sus amigos... 

James y Lily Potter muertos. Peter Pettigrew "muerto" y Sirius Black en la prisión de Azkaban. Susan en España y Arabella practicando para auror. Lupin con todos sus asuntos... Y Lidia Plack... 

Lidia era hija única, hija de muggles, una sangre sucia, como solía decirle Lucius Malfoy en su época en Hogwarts. Había sido la novia de Remus por mucho tiempo, hasta que conoció por "casualidad" al adorable de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Los merodeadores, en especial Sirius, no dejaban de desconfiar de Riddle. Pero James, principalmente, obligó al resto de los Merodeadores a dejar que Lidia hiciera lo que quisiera con su vida... Aunque en realidad, James siempre estuvo en contra de Riddle. Siempre había tenido el mal presentimiento de que él no era quien aparentaba ser.

Cuando Hermione nació en septiembre de 1980, Tom fue a ver a su "querida hija" al hospital. En ese momento, ya todos sabían la verdad sobre Lord Voldemort. Sobre quien era realmente Tom Riddle...

James se encontraba, en ese momento, acompañando a Lidia en el hospital, para protegerla si algo llegara a suceder (por indicaciones de Dumbledore) cuando apareció Voldemort pidiendo a su hija. Él la quería para obtener más poder, más del que ya tenía. James protegió a la pequeña y a Lidia, como miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Voldemort desistió en el intento de conseguir a la pequeña Mione. Pero, el nombre de James Potter quedó grabado en la memoria de Voldemort. Por esa razón, Lidia se había sentido culpable de la muerte de James y Lily. Por su ignorancia, podría haber ayudado al Señor Tenebroso a conseguir más poder.

Por su seguridad y la de Herm, Hermione fue adoptada por la familia Granger para engañar al Señor Tenebroso y así su vida no peligrara. Lidia, luego de perder a su hija, decidió hacer un largo viaje para olvidar sus penas y volver cuando Hermione tuviera diecisiete años, para volver a vivir con ella todo lo perdido.

Tuvo que dejarla por la Profecía de la Oscuridad, dicha por Sybill Trelawney cuando los Merodeadores estaban en sexto curso. Según la profecía, Hermione tenía que crecer distanciada de la verdad hasta los diecisiete años más o menos. Lidia dejó a cargo de eso a Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts. 

Eso había sido todo lo que ocasionó un desequilibrio total de los Merodeadores. Habían pasado muchos años distanciados, tratando de olvidar lo posible y lo imposible. Pero, actualmente, estaban todos bajo la seguridad de Hogwarts, por indicación de Albus Dumbledore. Ellos sabían que su antiguo director quería volverlos a unir. Hogwarts traía recuerdos agradables... De diferentes maneras, cada uno recordaba. Pero entre ellos faltaban muchas cosas. Sobre todo, James entre los muchachos y Lily entre las muchachas. Peter también podría ser extrañado. Porque, a pesar de su traición, había sido parte del grupo. Parte de los... 

_Merodeadores_. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? 

¿Por qué tuvieron que morir Sean y Severus? ¿Por qué no habían dejado que Voldemort acabara con él? ¿Por qué era tan maldito su nefasto destino? ¿Por qué no había muerto de una vez por todas? ¿Por qué? (N/A: Me emocioné, lo sé. "_Por qué esto, por qué lo otro_" jeje. Pero, si tú estuvieras en la posición de Harry, ¿cómo no podrías preguntarte tantas cosas?) 

Capaz nunca encontrará la paz. Capaz nunca su destino pensaría en su felicidad. Capaz jamás lograría encontrar el amor... un amor que durara hasta el final de sus días. Capaz nunca podría morir Voldemort. Capaz nunca el mundo mágico encontraría la armonía. Capaz Hogwarts no era el sitio más seguro. Capaz Severus no lo odiaba tanto como él pensaba. Capaz Hermione no fuera tan preciosa como pensaba... 

Capaz Amanda no había merecido la muerte. Capaz Pettigrew realmente no hubiera querido traicionar a los Potter. Capaz Petunia Dursley lo quería como su sobrino. Capaz Prive Drive no fuera tan aburrido. Capaz fue casualidad que conoció a Draco Malfoy en su primera visita al callejón Diagon. Capaz Hagrid era un buen profesor... 

Capaz no merecía la muerte, que era el descanso del alma. Capaz no merecía que su vida descansara. Capaz quedaba algo por lo que luchar... 

Fue como si una luz lo sacara de sus pensamientos oscuros. Recordó las palabras de Draco Malfoy en Hogsmeade: 

_"Te equivocas, Potter. Tu vida todavía tiene algo por lo que pelear. ¿Dejarás que las muertes que hay sobre tus hombros hayan sido en vano? ¿Dejarás a tus amigos en las manos del Innombrable? ¿Dejarás solo a la única persona que podría entenderte? Puede ser que yo no tenga una vida llena de luz, como llaman a las vidas llenas de felicidad por la amistad y el amor. Pero, no hay que dejar escapar la oportunidad de conseguirlo. Todo lo que guía nuestro destino tiene un por qué, un cuándo, un dónde y un cómo. Todo lo que sucede tiene un por qué, el tiempo tiene un cuándo, la situación tiene un dónde y la manera que se realiza tiene un cómo. Todo guía a un mismo punto, que es el destino. ¿En serio quieres morir?"_

Se puso a analizar cada una de las frases de Malfoy. Capaz esas frases tenían algún sentido... 

_Te equivocas, Potter. Tu vida todavía tiene algo por lo que pelear. _Algo por lo que pelear... Mm. ¿En serio quedaba algo por lo que pelear? Lo dudaba... 

_¿Dejarás que las muertes que hay sobre tus hombros hayan sido en vano? _Cedric Diggory, Amanda Ruiz, Severus Snape, Sean Riddle, sus padres...

_¿Dejarás a tus amigos en las manos del Innombrable? _Hermione y Ron todavía continuaban con él... ¿y la familia Weasley? Lo que quedaba del resto de los Merodeadores... Sirius, Remus, Lidia, Susan, Arabella... 

_¿Dejarás solo a la única persona que podría entenderte? _¿Quién podía comprender lo que sentía? ¿Quién era capaz de entender esas ganas de... _matarse_ que tenía? ¿Quién había llegado a perderlo todo y deseado... la muerte? ¿Quién había conseguido una razón para vivir y solo por esa razón seguía con vida? Entonces, entendió... 

_Sirius... _

Sirius había perdido a sus mejores amigos por su misma culpa. Había estado apunto de perderlo todo, todo lo que te da ganas de existir, pero todavía le quedaba algo, o más bien, alguien... 

_Puede ser que yo no tenga una vida llena de luz, como llaman a las vidas llenas de felicidad por la amistad y el amor. _Así que las vidas llenas de amor se llaman vidas llenas de luz. O sea, su vida había tenido un 50% oscuridad y 50% luz. Pero la luz estaba perdiendo su potencia... 

_Pero, no hay que dejar escapar la oportunidad de conseguirlo. _¿Acaso la había dejado escapar? Había dejado ir a Amanda sin hacer nada por evitarlo... 

_Todo lo que guía nuestro destino tiene un por qué, un cuándo, un dónde y un cómo. Todo lo que sucede tiene un por qué, el tiempo tiene un cuándo, la situación tiene un dónde y la manera que se realiza tiene un cómo. Todo guía a un mismo punto, que es el destino. _¿Eso es el destino? ¿Eso es lo que le estaba pasando? Quería experimentar... 

Suponiendo que la versión de "destino" de Malfoy era verdadera, Amanda Ruiz murió y eso debería tener un por que. ¿Cuál debía ser ese por que? Le había salvado la vida, en cierta forma. Había impedido que Voldemort lo matara por quinta vez... 

El tiempo. Cuando el tiempo se aceleraba, era porque el momento debía ser disfrutado. Si el tiempo iba lento, significaba que el dolor se acercaba y que sucedería lentamente... El tiempo de las cosas iba de acuerdo a... ¿el "destino"? La verdad que eso de la filosofía no se le daba muy bien... Amanda había muerto el 15 de junio de 1997 a las... 23 horas aproximadamente. No quería precisión en ese punto. 

Si la situación tiene un dónde, significaba que Amanda murió en algún lugar... o sea, murió en un cementerio, cerca de la lápida de Tomás Fertin (N/A: No pregunten quien es porque se me acaba de ocurrir el nombre ^_^ No tiene importancia...) Y siendo más específicos, en sus brazos. En... sus labios, en los labios de Harry Potter. 

La manera en la que se realiza tiene un cómo... Amanda murió por una maldición asesina hecha por una varita, la varita mágica de Voldemort. Trece pulgadas y media. Núcleo: pluma de fénix. La misma que su varita mágica... 

Todo eso se comunica a una idea que es... _La muerte de Amanda_ Ahora que lo pensaba, esas palabras de Malfoy tenían algo de sentido... sobre todo filosófico. 

_¿En serio quieres morir? _Mm. Daba para pensar. Ahora que sabía quienes estaban con él, quienes lo necesitaban, quienes contaban con él... Ahora que sabía que todo lo que sucedía tenía un por que... (supuestamente) Todavía había una débil existencia de esa sensación de vida. 

- _No, todavía hay tiempo para luchar, ¿verdad?_- murmuró. Presuntamente estaba en un sueño-conciente. Y sin querer, en vez de pensarlo, lo había murmurado. Rayos... Mejor abrir los ojos. 

La luz del mediodía penetró por sus ojos verdes esmeraldas. A su alrededor, todo era blanco. Por un momento muy gracioso pensó que estaba en el cielo. Luego de unos instantes de parpadear, recordó que estaba en la enfermería, en Hogwarts. Todo cobró forma. Los estantes llenos de medicinas, las camas con sabanas blancas... Madam Pomfrey no estaba a la vista. Pero alguien que no era blanco lo observaba. Bueno, en realidad tenía barba y cabello plateado... Albus Dumbledore, el director. 

- Profesor Dumbledore... – susurró incomodo por la mirada penetrante que le dirigía su director. Albus caminó lentamente hacia él y colocó su mano en su hombro, demostrando su apoyo por el estudiante. 

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry?- preguntó observando sus profundos ojos verdes. Su voz contenía preocupación y cierta intriga por lo sucedido en Hogsmeade. Y por lo que Harry acababa de murmurar... 

- No tan bien como desearía, Profesor- respondió apesadumbrado, con su mirada en las sabanas. Estaría mejor si Severus y Sean no hubieran muerto... si Amanda no hubiera muerto... 

Dumbledore se sentó en un espacio libre de su cama. Miró los ojos entristecidos de Harry. Algo horrible debía haber sucedido. Esos ojos solos los había visto así en una única ocasión. La noche del 15 de junio del año anterior. Albus le dirigió una débil sonrisa de apoyo. 

- Sirius seguramente estará por aparecerse por aquí. Pero Harry... 

Dumbledore examinó al joven nuevamente, a través de sus anteojos de cristales media luna. No estaba seguro si era conveniente pedirle ese favor, con el muchacho en ese estado... pero necesitaba saber lo ocurrido cuanto antes, para tomar las precauciones necesarias. 

- ¿Podrías contarnos que fue lo que sucedió en tu encuentro con Voldemort? 

Potter tragó saliva y miró esos brillantes ojos celestes del anciano. Se sintió tranquilo, de nuevo bajo la protección de Dumbledore. Pero no quedaba ni una mínima existencia de esperanza... de esperanza por las vidas de Sean y Snape... 

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella entraron Remus, que se notaba totalmente distraído, Arabella, que no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás con cierta melancolía, y Sirius, que parecía apesadumbrado. Dumbledore se volteó y les sonrió débilmente. 

Black miró a Harry por unos instantes en silencio. La enfermería parecía un cementerio desierto. Nadie hablaba ni nadie se movía. Sirius fue quien rompió el silencio, cinco minutos después de que este surgiera. Caminó lentamente hacia Harry observando con atención al muchacho y lo abrazó con fuerza. Potter se dejó llevar por el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius. _Sirius lo necesitaba tanto como él_. Pero él no se esperaba lo que iba a suceder a continuación... 

- Atraparon a Colagusano, Harry... – murmuró Sirius en su oído con un tono débil de alegría- soy libre... 

Abrazó a Sirius con más fuerza. Su padrino era... _libre_. ¡Libre! ¡LIBRE! Después de tantos años escapando del Ministerio y de sus Dementores, después de esos años de lucha contra Colagusano... ¡Lo habían atrapado! ¡Lo habían atrapado en el ataque de los mortífagos en Hogsmeade! ¡Sirius era 

LIBRE! No lo creía. Su padrino, el mejor amigo de sus padres, era L-I-B-R-E. Sin duda, la mejor noticia en... _un año y medio_. 

Tuvo que aguantar las lagrimas de emoción. La palabra libre le resonaba en la cabeza. Era una felicidad inmensa la que lo invadía, pero también una tristeza que ni la mejor de las noticias podría sacar... 

Canuto se separó de su ahijado. Una tenue sonrisa de felicidad estaba en el rostro de Harry. Él también sonrió. Ahora solo faltaba escuchar lo que tenían que escuchar. 

Harry contó durante media hora lo que recordaba del ataque. Cómo Voldemort lo había acorralado en un callejón sin salida, su traslación al bosque del Valle Godric, su mini-duelo con el lord oscuro y... su despertar enfrente del profesor Snape. El estado de la situación en ese momento, la indicación de Snape... y los recuerdos. Los dolorosos recuerdos. 

Cuando llegó a la parte de su cruce con Draco Malfoy en el callejón, tuve que meditar rápidamente lo que deseaba contar. No quería mencionar su propio deseo de muerte, porque afectaría mucho a Sirius, y menos las palabras filosóficas de Malfoy. Si llegaba a mencionar que había deseado la muerte, no podría verle a la cara a Albus Dumbledore. Ahora que lo pensaba con mayor claridad, sus padres habían muerto para salvarlo... y no iba a permitir que esto hubiera sido en vano. Antes de la muerte, iba a exterminar a Voldemort... lo iba a hacer sufrir, como ese monstruo había hecho sufrir a miles de personas. 

Por suerte, no tuvo que hablar mucho de Malfoy, ya que Dumbledore completó el relato. Pero le dieron una noticia que no se la esperaba... Más bien, ni se la imaginaba. 

_Draco Malfoy_ estaba viviendo sus últimas horas de vida. Iban a darle el Beso del Dementor, ya que él había sido uno de los mortífagos del ataque y los aurors tenían entendido que era el causante de la muerte de un estudiante. Además, Dumbledore lo había visto apunto de matar a Harry Potter... si tan solo supieran la verdad. Que Harry le había pedido la muerte... 

Aunque Harry no iba a negar que Malfoy podía haber matado a un alumno totalmente consiente de sus actos y que, al fin y al cabo, había estado apunto de matarle a él también. Por cualquiera que fuera la razón de este hecho, lo que importaba era que había estado apunto de matarlo. No importaba si Harry se lo había pedido o no, lo fundamental era que el **_Avada Kedavra_** había estado apunto de salir de sus labios. 

La mente de Harry era un total desequilibrio. No sabía si darle la razón a Dumbledore, de que Malfoy merecía la muerte... no, ni siquiera iba a morir, le iban a sustraer el alma. ¿Y si Malfoy no había matado a ese alumno? ¿Acaso tenían pruebas suficientes? Pensamientos en contraposición en la mente de Harry. No sabía si creer que Malfoy _merecía_ eso o no... 

Parecía que Sirius se había dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba por la mente de Harry. Aunque ninguno de los otros presentes se había dado cuenta. 

Dumbledore, al escuchar el relato de Harry, apresuró a dar indicaciones a los Merodeadores. Canuto se quedaría con Harry, en Hogwarts. Esa tarde iban a darle de alta, y Dumbledore no quería que por ninguna circunstancia anduviera solo. 

March, Figg, Lupin y algunos otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix irían en la búsqueda de Severus Snape y Sean Riddle. Todos salieron de la enfermería rápidamente, salvo Sirius. 

En cuanto los otros cerraron la puerta de la enfermería, Canuto volvió a abrazar a Harry. Entendía como debía sentirse su ahijado. Él había pasado por eso... por esa situación... 

- Tranquilo, Harry, todo se solucionará y... – pero Harry no lo dejó terminar. 

- Yo le pedí a Malfoy que me matara, Sirius... – Harry se dejó caer entre las almohadas con tristeza- aunque Malfoy tuviera esa idea en la mente, yo le pedí que me matara... pero apareció Dumbledore y... 

- ¿Por qué querías morir, Harry?- trató de razonar Sirius. Iba a ayudar a su ahijado en todo lo que pudiese. 

- Creía que no había nada por lo que luchar... pero estaba equivocado- Harry volvió a abrazar a Black. Necesitaba cariño... 

- Todo va a estar bien, Harry... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

- Ron, tenemos que hablar- anunció Hermione en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todavía no habían dejado a Harry salir de la enfermería. 

- Dime, Herm- dijo Ron concentrado en la partida de ajedrez en la cual estaba jugando contra Mione. 

- No tengo más ganas de jugar, Ron- dijo Herm alejándose del tablero. 

Se volteó y miró por la ventana de la torre los terrenos del castillo. Se notaba que estaba por llegar la primavera. Las noches habían dejado de ser tan frías y estaba empezando a hacer calor. 

- ¿Qué sucede, Herm? 

Hermione suspiró con resignación. No podía seguir con esa farsa. No lo podía seguir engañando. No podía seguir mintiéndole al pelirrojo ni a su corazón. Ya basta de falsedades. La tenían harta. Ella detestaba las mentiras y si las detestaba, no podía seguir utilizándolas. 

- Yo... –miró al suelo con angustia. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Weasley que ella no...? 

- Lo quieres, ¿verdad, Herm?- susurró Ron mientras guardaba las piezas de ajedrez, sin levantar la vista de ellas. De esta manera, Granger no podía ver sus ojos. 

- ¿A qué te refieres, Ron? 

- Vi como lo mirabas ayer... vi como sufrías con él... ¿por qué, Hermione, por qué?- Hermione agachó la cabeza. Miró el suelo. Empezaron a brotar lagrimas en su rostro. 

- Antes de que volvieras a Hogwarts en las vacaciones, Harry... 

- ¿Se te volvió a declarar?- Hermione asintió mientras continuaba. 

- Pero me dijo que me olvidara de él... 

- Y lo hiciste conmigo, ¿verdad? Y ahora ya es demasiado tarde para pararlo, ¿verdad?- los ojos celestes de Ronald brillaban de lagrimas- Me _usaste_. 

- ¡No! Bueno, relativamente sí. Pero yo también te quería, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que... 

- Herm, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- dijo Ron acercándose a ella. Granger asintió temblando. 

- Entiendo que me odies y... 

- No, no. No podría odiarte. No. Quiero pedirte un favor- Miró los ojos almendrados de Hermione, quien asintió mirándolo nerviosa- Olvídate de lo que sucedió estos meses. Olvídate de mis besos y caricias. Vuelve a empezar con la persona que realmente amas. Yo seré feliz mientras tú lo seas. Por favor, Hermione... Harry te necesita- dijo Weasley mirándola fijamente y pasando su mano por su suave rostro, para sacar sus lagrimas. 

- Perdóname, Ron- lo abrazó. Se sentía tan mal. Había hecho sufrir a uno de sus mejores amigos... Había confundido la amistad con el amor. Y eso es un error que permanecería en su memoria. 

Weasley se separó y, tras desearle las buenas noches, subió a su habitación. Se tiró en su cama y, por primera vez, lloró desconsoladamente. Esa sería la primera y última vez que lloraría por Hermione Granger. 

Observó la cama desocupada de Harry Potter. No podía odiarlo, Harry era su mejor amigo. Harry tenía la fama, pero también el dolor. Voldemort detrás de él constantemente. Se merecía a alguien especial a su lado. Y esa persona especial era... 

_Hermione Riddle_. 

Él también se merecía el amor. Pero no el amor juvenil. No el amor entre estudiantes de Hogwarts. Estaba decidido. Tras terminar sus estudios, saldría de viaje. Dejaría Londres bien atrás y empezaría de nuevo. Volvería cuando hubiera encontrado a su pareja ideal... 

Con esos pensamientos, el sueño venció a Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Hello a todos!!! 

Qué tal??? Espero que bien ^_^ Antes que anda, lamento mi tardanza en actualizar... se me pasó volando el tiempo, y no me di cuenta. No era que quisiera desesperarlos... 

Thanks por todos los reviews!! ^_^ Aquí los contesto: 

**Marcelita: **Thanks!!! ¿En serio se parecen a los libros? ^_^ ¿Con sentimiento y emoción? ^_^ No te diré mi truco para hacer eso... obviamente que no. ^_^ Solamente mi bata-compinche Iris lo sabe (aunque ella dice que no lo sabe) y no lo pienso revelar, NO!!! jajaja. ¿Diversión? Pues... Yo me estoy riendo ahora mismo jaja. Todos me dicen que son divertidos... ¿Será por los comentarios de Voldie? Ermmm. ¿O por los pensamientos sarcásticos de Harry? ¿O por las peleas de Ron y Herm? ¿O...? Luego me dices por que, ¿vale? ^_^ En realidad tardé más de lo que quería en publicar en cap. No era mi intención desesperarlos... pero entre tanto y tanto.. se me fueron dos semanas... jeje. Veré si actualizo más seguido!!! ^_^ Thanks por tus opiniones, cualquier cosita, vuelve a escribirme un review ^_- Kisss!!! ^_^

**Diego: **Thanks ^_^ ¿Superar a Rowling? O_o Eso es mucho... O sea, yo quiero ser una gran escritora como ella ^_^ Pero ahora mismo... Dudo que sea mejor que Rowling. Además, no es un don, no es una habilidad, es la practica. De tanto esforzarme y buscar las vueltas... ya encontré mi terreno. El drama y el suspenso ^_^ ¿Verdad? ¡Eres H/Hr! Genial!!! n_n Yo in this moment... Ejem. Parece que HPdestino dejó de ser un H/R... faltaría que Harry aceptara a Herm!!! Pobre muchacho... ^_^ Yo soy una H/Hr 4ever, y tenía planteado hacer este fict totalmente H/Hr, pero me puse a pensar... en los tantos H/R que me dicen que debería escribir algo para ellos... Pensé que sería fácil, peor me equivoqué. Sin duda, lo mío es Hermione + Harry, y no le den más vueltas. Así que ten confianza en mis ficts... aunque HPdestino todavía no sé que va a ser... hoy mismo tuve otra idea para el final, la consultaré con Iris, pero me cambia casi todo lo que tenía planeado... ^_^ Mis ficts son y serán H/Hr. Puedes volver a escribirme para este cap, ¿no? jajaja. Me encantó intercambiar opiniones contigo, Diego. ^_^ Me haces acordar a alguien... jeje. (Mejor no lo digo porque ese alguien me mata) jajaja. Thanks por escribir and kiss!!! ^_^ (espero tu review ^_-)

**Crazy-Chan:** Leer las leí... jajaja. Pero si realmente piensas eso, lo acepto. No te preocupes ^_- Thanks!! Creo que el drama es lo mío ^_^ Ermm, ¿eres H/Hr o H/R? Si tus ficts son H/Hr, me los leo. Si no lo son... no me pidas lo imposible!!! jajaja. Oye... H/R significa Hermione+Ron... ¿no pensaras que Harry es rarito, no? jajaja. Ermm. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no mataré a Harry? Yo no te lo puedo decir, obviamente. tengo una duda con una de las muertes que me falta escribir... capaz cambie la última muerte... (Las insistencias de Iris y Romulo para que haga eso me están comiendo el cerebro U_U) Ermm. A Ginny mucha simpatía no le tengo, como te habrás dado cuenta. Por eso siempre he sido H/Hr. Y Cho... ¡Maldita demonio! En caso de otra pareja para Harry... me gustaría alguna chica nueva. Por eso existió Amanda Ruiz. Y yo estaría de acuerdo contigo en la idea "sería feliz con otra chica" Pero el problema es que las escenas que no son H/Hr me cuesta muchísimooooooo hacerlas y luego quedan horribles. Me gusta como quedan los pensamientos, pero no la escena. Siento que no muestra todo lo que yo quisiera mostrar. Mi pareja es H/Hr, y me dedico a ella. Mi especialidad. ¿Sirius? ¿Padfoot? jeje. ¿Crees que logre ayudar a Harry? Yo lo dejaré libre, pero no será él quien libre a Harry de la oscuridad, te lo aseguro. ¿Puedes imaginarte quien es? ^_^ (No pienses que te lo voy a decir!!!) Y Sirius libre... si, elevará los animos de Harry... aunque el Sr. Potter no piense eso. ^_^ Es quien le da el empujon a Harry para no matarse... Ejem. ¿Darme la lata? O_o Nunca entendí esa frase. Supongo que piensas que no me gusta contestar mensajes??? Pues... me encanta ^_^ Ojalá todos dijeran tantas opiniones como lo has hecho tú!!! jajaja. Thanks por escribir el review y leer mi fict... Kisss!!! ^_^ 

**Hermione-Iris:** Estoy harta que me digas loca!!! Sabes que no lo estoy T_T Eres mala!!!!!!! jajajaj. ¿Vueltas por el mundo? Yo doy vueltas con las manos por mi teclado jajaja. ¿Algo o mucho? Depende. Ahora mismo te digo NADA. T_T Mi inspiracion se tomó unas vacaciones!!! Justo cuando más la necesitaba T_T Me van a matar!!! Si, lo sé. Solamente me proteges de mis lectores que mi quieren agarrar y ahorcar. Lastima que si lo hacen, no sabrán como termina la historia ^_^ Así que por eso sigo viva. ¿Te imaginas lo que me harán cuando la termine? T_T ¡Dios me salve! Me cuido de la Orden del Fénix, si señor. Thanks, Iris... Eres la mejor amiga-beta que podría tener!!! T_T (Alarma: me estoy poniendo sentimental jajaja) Bueno, nos hablamos x MSN. Te veo en un ratito!!! Kisss!!! ^_^

**Amhy Potter:** ¿Tengo que decirte 36 veces Thanks por los 36 Genial? Empiezo, ¿vale? Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks. Listo. jajaja. Genial que te gusten mis ficts!!! ^_^ El Misterio es un buen amigo mío... ahora mismo está sentado al lado mío riéndose de lo que estoy escribiendo. Es que Inspiración se tomó unas vacaciones, y Misterio y Drama se pusieron a mirar lo que escribía porque están aburridos, como no tienen nada que hacer... Ahora me dicen porque hablo de ellos... Ermm. Mejor no les contesto porque con esto parezco una loca ajjaa. Acción es un compañero de trabajo muy duro, ¿sabes? Es muy terco... a mi me gusta cuando Voldie aparece ^_^ Son mis escenas favoritas. Pero Acción prefiere los duelos que hago Harry Vs. Draco. Ahora se me queja porque Draco "murió" (Acuardate que con los Dementores no mueres, sino que te sacan el alma) Sip. Me encantan las ideas originales, y sin duda... Este fict es mi favorito entre los míos ^_^ Me encanta el dark*Harry... nunca trabajé con esa parte de Potter, y sin duda, mi próximo fict será con dark-Harry en acción. Solamente espero que se me ocurra una buena idea para ponerla en acción... Harry nunca estará solo enfrente de Voldemort. Siempre hay alguien a su lado. Recuerda que sus amigos están con él siempre, que Sirius lo apoya en todo... y que Amanda está ahí todavía con él. Y si te refieres cuando Voldie lo maneja... en el próximo cap. sabrás como se libra de la muerte nuevamente ^_^ Están por llegar los mejores caps.!!! Voldie Vs Harry. No doy adelantos!!! (Aunque quisiera U_U) ¿Te dejé sin sueño? O_o A mi me pasa con algunos ficts de otros escritores... Siempre trato de imaginarme como sigue (Aunque nunca doy en la tecla, me creo un fict propio interno) ¿Será que mis ficts son demasiado... "impredecibles"? Eso es lo que todos me dicen cuando les pregunto ^_^ Vamos a pregutarle a Sybill Trelawney, que ella todo contesta con su ojo interno y su magnifica bola de cristal!!! jajaja. Thanks por dejar review. Fue muy agradable contestarte. Si quieres volver a mandarme reviews, los contestaré gustosa!!! ^_^ Thanks and Kisss!!! n_n

**Kento: **Thanks!! ^_^ Que bueno que te gusten!!! Espero que este cap. haya sido tan bueno como esperabas!!! Lamento la demora T_T Se me pasó volando el tiempo y no me di cuenta! Sorry T_T Espero no tardar en publicar la parte 12... Pero ahora Inspiración se tomo unas vacaciones en el Caribe... U_U Maldicion!! Espero que vuelva pronto T_T Thanks por escribir el review y opinar, kisss!!! ^_^

**Noe:** Thanks!!! Thanks!!! Aquí tienes el siguiente cap. Espero no demorar con el 12... T_T Thanks and Kisss!!! ^_^

**Rkitzel:** Thanks!!! ^_^ Seguiré escribiendo en cuanto vuelva Inspiracion!!! T_T Thanks!!! ^_^ Sin duda, hasta que no haya leído la última frase del 7° libro verdadero de Hp no pararé de hacer ficts, así que no te preocupes. ^_^ Thanks and Kisss!!!

**AnNa:** ¿Cómo que en donde me he metido? En mi habitación estoy metida ahora... jajaja. ¿Cómo te voy a poner NO ADMITIR? Estaría más loca que una cabra!!! Vamos, AnNa, eres una de mis primeras lectoras!!! Es como... es como si me botara a mi misma!!! Tú, Maria y Iris fueron mi impulso para escribir la Academia Prakigam, y tú sabes como me costó!!! Suerte que quedó bien, ¿no? ^_^ Bueno, los horarios ya te los di... espero verte más seguido!!! Thanks por tus opiniones, AnNa... Muchísimas gracias!!! ^_^ De verdad, gracias. Que me digas eso desde Julio del 2002 me ha impulsado, sun duda. ^_^ Thanks and Kisss!!! ^_^ See you soon in the MSN!!!

**Pau: **Thanks!!! Thankss!!! oye, no te mueras!!! jajajaj. Yo entiendo que sean irresistibles e impredecibles, pero tampoco te mueras por ellos que me harán juicio!!! ¿Sabes? jajaja. Bueno, ya creo que los celos quedaron en el olvido... jeje. Espero que te siga gustando el fict!!! Thanks and Kiss!!! ^_^

**La LoKiTa De La BoCa:** Thanks!! Que suerte que te hayan gustado!!! ^_^ ¿Te lo leiste todo de una? O_o Ya me imagino como habrás quedado!!! (Muy similar a mi, seguramente. Yo me la paso en la PC jaajaj. No vivo sin ella!!!) Que suerte que te guste mi trama. ^_^ Aquí tienes la continuación y no te me mueras, por Dios!!! Me harán juicio dentro de unos días... "Una fanática de Harry Potter, que escribía historias sobre él, ha matado por impaciencia a varios fans de HP" jajaja. Thanks por escribir el review and kisss!!! ^_^

**Glamb_Potter:** Thanks!! Bienvenida al club, glamb!!! Yo soy H/Hr. Ya veremos si los H/R se atrevan a interponerse en nuestro camino a la gloria!!! jajaja. (Uy, se supone que no debería decir eso... lo que se me viene encima!!!) ^_^ Thanks and Kisss!!!

**MarlenGryffindor:** ¿Tú no eres la de HA? Si, si. Si, eres tú. jajaja. ¿Qué haces paseándote por ff.net? Germán me quiere matar por publicar msi ficts en ff.net y tú vienes y me dejas review aquí O_o ¿Por qué no me dejas mensaje en HA? jajaja. Contesto más rápido allí... ^_^ AH! ¿Eres H/R? Uh. Lo siento, amiga, pero yo soy H/Hr 10000000% jajaja. Sorry, pero seguir me cuestan las escenas H/R. No sabes lo que me costó hacer esas escenas T_T Es como matarme, en serio. YO, la Hermione+Harry x siempre, escribiendo escenas H/R... Me quería matar!!! jajaja. Mm. Te admiro por leer mis ficts!!! ¿Cómo lo soportas? Yo soporto algunos H/R y H/G... pero definitivamente, los más buenos. O los de mi novio. Ya veré si lo convenzo de escribir un H/Hr algún día jajaja. Veré si me leo tu fict. En este momento me encuentro desesperada por leer algún fict... aunque ando buscando ficts dark*Harry... si sabes de alguno, ¿me dices? ^_^ Thanks por escribir el review and kisss!!! (¿Ya mandaste tu examen de Pociones y/o Herbología en HA?) ^_^

**Padme Relena: **Thanks, thanks and thanks!!! ^_^ lo sigo, lo sigo. ^_^ ¿Ya estás nás tranquila? Thanks!!! ^_^ Gracias por escribir el review and Kisss!!! n_n

Gracias por todos los reviews!!! ^_^ ¿Van a dejar más, no?^_^ Los recibiré con los brazos abiertos!! jajaja. Ya saben. Cualquier duda, pregunta, respuesta, comentarios, tomatazos, flores... ¡REVIEW! ^_^

Los veo dentro de algunas semanas... Cuídense, suerte y Besos!!! 

~Parvati~


	9. Parte 12

**PARTE 12**

Harry salió de la enfermería al día siguiente por la noche, con Sirius transformado en "Hocicos". A pesar de que podía estar en su forma humana, Black afirmaba que le era más fácil cuidarlo desde un perro negro. Era domingo, o sea, no tenían clases aquel día. 

Potter caminó hacia el Gran Comedor. Era la hora de la cena, y esperaba encontrar a Ronald y a Hermione allí. Sintió una sacudida en el estómago al pensar en Mione. ¿Ya le habrían comunicado lo de Lidia Plack? Sus ojos se centraron en el suelo, mientras caminaba pensativo. ¿Sería verdad lo que había dicho Voldemort sobre Hermione? ¿Qué ella en realidad se había puesto de novia con Ron para hacerlo sufrir a él? 

Entró al Comedor y se dirigió lo más rápido posible hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Buscó con la mirada a Hermione y Ron. Estaban casi en la otra punta, en la zona más oscura de la mesa. Se veía claramente que no querían llamar la atención. Observó de reojo a Hocicos, quien le hizo un gesto de "¡adelante!" Y se encaminó hacia ellos. Se sentó al lado de Ron, completamente silencioso. Ambos amigos parecían no querer dirigirse la palabra. 

- ¿Qué tal, Harry?- preguntó Ron sin levantar su vista del plato de comida. 

- Bien... – murmuró Harry incómodo. ¿Había pasado algo entre ellos? Hocicos ladró y, Weasley y Granger, también lo saludaron a él. Harry no pudo terminar de notar que Hermione estaba cabizbaja. 

- Esta mañana acaban de anunciar en el Profeta... – comenzó la conversación Ron, mientras levantaba la edición del Profeta y se la pasaba a Harry- que han encontrado a Pettigrew y que Sirius es inocente- sonrió alegre mientras Harry leía la nota con una sonrisa de satisfacción. 

- La mejor noticia en mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?- se animó a decir Hermione. Tanto Harry como Ron asintieron a su afirmación. 

Peter Pettigrew vivo 

Cómo lo leen, Señores y Señoras, Peter Pettigrew, al cual se le creía muerto desde dieciséis años, se lo ha atrapado vivo luego del ataque de los Mortífagos en Hogsmeade, el pueblo más cercano a Hogwarts. 

El ataque a Hogsmeade cobró diez vidas de alumnos de ese colegio. A pesar de que los Aurors llegaron a tiempo, no pudieron evitar esas desafortunadas muertes. De los miles de mortífagos que había, los aurors solo lograron atrapar a veinte, entre los cuales se encuentra **Pettigrew. **

Les recordamos que Pettigrew fue dado muerto después del supuesto ataque de Sirius Black, horas después de la muerte del matrimonio Potter y la desaparición del Innombrable. Presuntamente, su resto más grande había sido el dedo índice. Sin embargo, luego de las declaraciones de Peter con el Veritaserum, descubrimos la verdadera historia. Pettigrew había sido espía de Quien-ustedes-ya-saben desde un año antes de la muerte del matrimonio Potter y, en el momento del "ataque de Sirius Black", se había cortado el dedo mientras gritaba la traición de Black hacia los Potter, y se transformaba en rata. Y de esta manera, lograba escapar de los Aurors y de Black. Lo que nosotros no sabíamos era que Pettigrew era animago. 

Por lo tanto, el 5 de abril se hará un juicio para determinar el destino de Pettigrew y la liberación de Sirius Black. Ambos tendrán que declarar con el Veritaserum nuevamente. Esperemos que este caso quede resulto lo antes posible con todas nuestras dudas aclaradas. 

Harry observó sonriente a Sirius, quien, escondido debajo de la mesa de Gryffindor, acababa de escuchar la nota y parecía ser el momento más feliz de su vida desde esos dieciséis años. Hermione no había quitado su vista del plato, aunque era visible una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro y Ron también observaba radiante a Hocicos. 

- Así que dentro de dos semanas irás frente al Ministerio de Magia, Sirius- susurró Ron para que solo ellos tres lo escucharan. El perro ladró con emoción. Iba a probar que era inocente. Aunque ya no necesitaba probarlo. 

- ¿Qué haremos esta noche?- preguntó Hermione levantando finalmente su vista del plato. 

- Pues, podemos visitar a Hagrid... – comenzó a sugerir Ron. El perro debajo de la mesa ladró, no estando de acuerdo con la idea. Dumbledore había prohibido a Harry salir del castillo. 

- No puedo salir del castillo, Ron- informó Harry aclarando el ladrido de Sirius. 

- Bueno... entonces, ¿a la biblioteca?- volvió a sugerir Ron. Hermione negó con la cabeza. 

- Además de que hoy no quiero estudiar, ¿ir a la noche a la biblioteca? Simplemente, no quiero leer ni nada por el estilo- dijo ella lentamente. Su voz sonaba deprimida. 

- Bueno... – a Harry le sorprendió que Weasley no hiciera ninguna broma al respecto. ¿Habría sucedido algo?- Entonces, ¿qué hacem...?- pero no terminó de decir la frase. 

Miró a Harry extrañado. Los ojos verdes de Potter estaban centrados en la mesa de profesores, distante de sus dos amigos. Disimuladamente, Ron miró a Sirius y vio que este también estaba mirando aquella mesa. Se dio vuelta y observó el también la mesa de profesores. Él también se quedó boquiabierto. 

La mesa de profesores estaba casi vacía. Los únicos que estaban presentes eran McGonagall y Flitwich. Pero había alguien que hizo alterar los sentidos del cuarteto. _Lucius Malfoy_ estaba hablando con la profesora McGonagall bruscamente. Ron y Harry tuvieron la tentación de acercarse y escuchar la conversación, pero estaban seguros de que Sirius no los dejaría y... Ejem. Mejor ni pensarlo. 

La cena siguió en silencio, sin ningún otro suceso extraño. Lucius Malfoy se fue a los diez minutos de haber aparecido con el rostro crispante de ira. Seguramente protestando por su hijo y el paradero de Dumbledore. 

Ron notó que ni Sirius ni Harry se habían extrañado de la falta de profesores. Así que se apresuró a preguntarlo. 

- Eh... ¿Harry?- preguntó Weasley con cautela. El muchacho de anteojos asintió- ¿Sabes por qué no están los demás profesores?- Advirtió un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Harry. Sus ojos perdidos por algún lugar del comedor. Potter se tiró hacia atrás en su asiento y miró a Ron con sus ojos verdes reflejados de tristeza. 

- Sí... ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Respondió como quien no quiere la cosa. 

- Me resultó extraño, nada más... – Pero prefirió no volver a preguntar. Capaz Sirius luego les comentara a él y a Hermione que pasaba. 

Terminada la cena, se dirigieron a la torre Gryffindor en silencio. Por más que Ron y Hermione trataran de animar a Harry, este parecía haberse cerrado en sí mismo nuevamente. Se limitaba a asentir o negar con un gesto y no participaba en las conversaciones. Pudieron notar que Black no dejaba de ver con preocupación a su ahijado. 

Hermione y Ronald empezaron una partida de ajedrez, mientras Harry tomó uno de los libros de Encantamientos Avanzados. Pero no estaba realmente concentrado en la lectura, solamente lo usaba para ocultar su rostro. 

Harry pensaba en lo ocurrido. Se había convencido de que debía dejar de pensar en que merecía la muerte y tratar de no recordar lo sucedido. Pero ahora... El rostro de Lucius, las prohibiciones de Dumbledore, las imágenes que volvían una y otra vez a su mente. Otra vez deseaba que todo acabase. Que todo terminara. Que todo... Se mordió el labio. 

¡Qué distante parecía Halloween! Ese octubre de 1997... Había conocido a Sean. El Radopole. La marca de serpiente. Fiebre. Mareos. Distancia... pero todo había ocurrido muy rápido. Demasiado. No había tenido tiempo de detenerse a pensar. La pesadilla de Voldemort, su "amistad" con Draco Malfoy en Navidad, la reunión de los Merodeadores... Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. 

18 de marzo. Menos de una semana para la primavera. Faltaban dieciocho días para el juicio de Sirius... y para las vacaciones de Semana Santa estaban a menos de una semana. Aprovecharía para el estudio de los EXTASIS. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que seguir el curso de su vida. No podía parar sus estudios _justo _ahora. 

¿Dónde estaría la Orden del Fénix en ese momento? ¿Dónde estaría Dumbledore? 

_Buscando cadáveres, Harry_

Tuvo ganas de gritar. Sacudió su cabeza. Había sido su imaginación. Voldemort NO había hablado en su cabeza. NO. NO. NO. 

Se levantó de repente, sobre saltando a sus dos amigos y a Sirius, que lo miraron con más preocupación todavía al ver los ojos de Harry perdidos. Sentían la respiración agitada de Harry... 

- Necesito descansar. Estaré en mi habitación. 

Subió las escaleras con velocidad. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe y se tiró en su cama, boca abajo. Prefirió cerrar las cortinas. No dudaba que Sirius subiría en unos minutos a ver como se encontraba. Miró el techo de la habitación. 

Una energía desconocida parecía recorrer su sangre. Agitación. Nudo en su garganta, angustia. Dolor. Temblaba suavemente. ¿Frío? Si, sentía frío a pesar de que hacía un gran calor en la torre. ¿Tendría fiebre? Su mano izquierda se colocó en su garganta, la cual parecía latir. Fue bajando su mano lentamente. Sin saber por qué, se desvió hacia el brazo derecho, tocando la Marca de Serpiente. Más frío. 

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. En su cabeza resonaban gritos de dolor. Gritos de hechizos. Gritos... Ninguna súplica. Ninguna misericordia. Sólo dolor y poder. _Poder_. El poder de matar. El poder de sustraer la vida, el alma... los recuerdos. 

Imprevistamente todos aquellos gritos dejaron de escucharse. Silbidos comenzaron a gobernar su mente. Serpientes... Slytherin. Más frío. Se sentía helado. Necesitaba calor... 

Se incorporó. No iba a dejar que él lo dominara. No iba a dejar que él ganara la partida. No. Iba a evitar que gobernase su cuerpo y su mente. Sobre todo, su alma. 

Separó su mano de la marca repentinamente. El frío comenzó a descender. Había perdido el contacto con la magia oscura antes de que Voldemort pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. 

_No te escaparás tan fácilmente, Harry. Si no quieres servir a lord Voldemort, haré que todo acabe para el famoso Harry Potter. Y empezaré por tu vida, Potter_

Esas palabras retumbaron en su mente. Súbitamente Voldemort dejó de sentirse en aquella habitación. Suspiró aliviado, pero afligido a la vez. Voldemort iba a matarlo en cuanto pudiese... 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Pudo ver a Sirius en su forma humana observándolo. Pero Black no podía verlo, estaba detrás de las cortinas. Aunque Potter perfectamente divisaba a su padrino. No quería hablar con _nadie_. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie. 

Tras no sentir ningún ruido proveniente de la cama de su ahijado, Canuto salió de la habitación con la mirada al suelo. Otra vez culpándose de lo sucedido. Pero Sirius no tenía la culpa. 

Volvió a tenderse sobre la cama, tratando de sentir algo de sueño. Maldito insomnio. Nada. Se quitó los anteojos negros y los posó en la mesita de luz. Se dio vuelta y acomodó su rostro sobre la almohada (de modo que quedaba boca abajo) Sin duda, la felicidad no existía para Harry Potter. ¿Tal vez destruyendo a ese monstruo? Capaz... 

La habitación de los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor en la torre se desvaneció. Oscuridad a la vista... 

_No te engañes, Harry, NO EXISTE el amor ni la felicidad_

Voldemort no era nadie para decidir por él. Era su vida y Voldemort no influía en sus acciones ni pensamientos. Ni en sus decisiones. No lo iba a permitir. 

_Estoy tratando de hacerte entender, Harry, que la vida solamente tiene poder. Eso es lo único que vale la pena_

Capaz para Voldemort la vida era así. Pero cada uno tiene sus opiniones y había que respetarlas. Quería creer en un mundo de felicidad. 

_¿Mundo de felicidad, Harry? Pues, si esa es tu decisión, deberás atenerte a las consecuencias_

(N/A: No saben las ganas que tengo de putear a Voldie. Ejem. Siempre tuve la tentación de que Harry lo mande a... Ejem. Ustedes también, ¿verdad? ^_^ Lastima que decidí no meter "malas palabras" en este fict U_U) 

- ¿Qué consecuencias, maldito?- murmuró- ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Qué es lo que tienes conmigo? 

- _Estás obrando mal, Harry. Por maldecidme, no tendré piedad con este viejo profesor... _

¡Dumbledore! 

- **_Avada Kedavra _**

****

Gritó. La habitación de Gryffindor volvió a él. Se dio cuenta que había sido un sueño. No... había sido real. Había estado hablando con Voldemort. ¿Acaso había matado a Dumbledore? Estaba temblando. Su respiración alterada... 

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente ingresando Sirius, Ron y Hermione rápidamente. Habían escuchado su grito desde la Sala Común. Corrieron las cortinas y lo encontraron en esa situación de shock. Sirius se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Calidez... ya no sentía tanto frío, pero continuaba temblando. Respiró profundamente y cedió al cariño de Sirius. Ron y Hermione lo miraban con inmensa preocupación. 

- ¿Qué sucedió, Harry?- preguntó Black en un murmullo. Pero no tenía fuerzas para responderle... lo único que pudo murmurar fue: _Sirius..._ Antes de caer desmayado en brazos de su padrino. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ingresó con agitación a la enfermería. No estaba acostumbrado a andar corriendo. Su cuerpo ya no daba para eso. Pero le acababan de informar de un suceso extraño. Le pedían que volviera a Hogwarts. Eso hizo. 

Se encontró con Ronald Weasley, el menor de los hijos varones de Arthur, Hermione Granger y Sirius Black. Los tres rodeando una de las camas de la enfermería donde descansaba Harry Potter. Se acercó a Black. 

- ¿Qué sucedió, Sirius?- preguntó con preocupación mientras observaba el pálido rostro del joven Potter. 

- No lo sabemos- respondió el ex convicto- Harry había dicho que quería descansar. Subió a la habitación. Unos diez minutos después, lo escuchamos gritar. Subimos y lo encontramos en estado de shock. Luego, se desmayó. 

Instantes de silencio. Analizando información. ¿Qué podía haber ocurrido con Potter? ¿Algún ataque? ¿Algún recuerdo? ¿Alguna pesadilla? ¿Algún...? 

- Que extraño... ¿y no había sucedido nada raro antes?- preguntó. Había que armar un rompecabezas antes de que el tiempo del reloj de arena se acabara. Había que apurarse y recolectar todas las piezas antes de dar un paso en falso. 

- Sí. Antes de que subiera a la habitación, estábamos tranquilos en la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry pegó un salto mientras leía un libro y luego nos dijo que quería descansar, sin darnos explicaciones- respondió Weasley sencillamente. Extrañeza reflejada en su rostro. 

- Mm- respuesta pensativa. Podía ser perfectamente alguna intervención de Voldemort en su mente lo que había ocasionado ese sobresalto... 

- ¿Han encontrado algo?- preguntó Hermione Granger sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La observó con curiosidad. ¿Ya sabía la verdad sobre Sean y Snape? 

- Les he contado lo de Severus y Sean- aclaró Canuto velozmente. Asintió con aire reconcentrado. 

- Nada. Solo rastros de una dura pelea... – observó a Harry con intranquilidad. Se acercó lentamente y tocó suavemente su rostro. Frío. Completamente frío. Sin duda, Voldemort tenía algo que ver. 

Tomó su varita mágica del bolsillo de su túnica púrpura. Murmuró unas simples palabras. Necesitaba un rápido relato. Suponía que no podía ser tan grave... ¿o sí? 

- **_Ennervate_**- dijo señalando a Harry. Nada ocurrió. Frunció el entrecejo extrañado. Volteó su mirada hacia Sirius, que parecía pasmado. **_Ennervate_**no había funcionado... Eso era grave. 

Un silencio incómodo mientras todos observaban a Potter. ¿Cómo era posible que el encantamiento no sacara a Potter de su trance de inconsciencia? Eso era grave. 

Capaz la varita no se encontraba en buen estado. Era posible. Le pidió a uno de los jóvenes que le prestara su varita unos instantes. Volvió a probar con la varita de Granger. Nada. 

Podía ser perfectamente que no tuviera magia suficiente para sacarlo del trance. Después de todo, había pasado un día haciendo encantamientos complicados y su magia capaz necesitaba un descanso. 

Le pidió a Sirius que intentara él. Ronald le prestó su varita mágica. Canuto probó. Tampoco. Eso ya era _desesperante_. Pensó. Otro encantamiento para sacar de trance de inconsciencia. Tenía que ser un encantamiento poderoso... Ya lo tenía. 

- **_Interrumpiere Somnu_**- dijo con potencia volviendo a señalar a Harry con la varita mágica.****

****

**_Interrumpiere Somnu_** era uno de los encantamientos más fuertes para interrumpir el sueño humano. Un sueño creado de artes oscuras, en realidad. ****

Una luz celeste brotó de la varita y se colocó exactamente arriba del cuerpo de Harry. Instantes después, él habría sus ojos verdes brillantes. ****

Potter observó todo con determinación, como esperando encontrar algo anormal. Lo notaron agitado. Pero lo más extraño fue cuando observó a Dumbledore. Sus ojos esmeralda reflejaron impresión y un grito de terror salió de sus cuerdas vocales. Albus, Sirius, Mione y Ron se quedaron pasmados mientras Harry observaba a Dumbledore con determinación. De pies a cabeza. 

Black miró un momento a Dumbledore, y este le devolvió la mirada de extrañeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? 

Sirius se acercó a Harry y lo tomó por los hombros. Sus ojos verdes profundos... una oscuridad en el interior de ellos. Voldemort tenía algo que ver. 

- Harry, ¿qué sucede?- murmuró suavemente. Harry se dejó caer en sus brazos. Algo grave estaba sucediendo. 

- Él me volvió a hablar, Sirius- susurró Potter en un volumen casi inaudible- pero no exactamente para tratar de pasarme al lado oscuro... 

- ¿Qué te dijo, Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore acercándose más. 

Harry volvió a escuchar aquellas palabras en su mente: _Estás obrando mal, Harry. Por maldecidme, no tendré piedad con este viejo profesor..._ **_Avada Kedavra. _**

¿Le estaba avisando que iba a matar al profesor Dumbledore? ¿Debía decirle al director? ¿Y si simplemente Voldemort quería introducir miedo en su alma? Era imposible que el Innombrable matara a Albus, ¿verdad? 

- Me avisó que matará a alguien muy cercano... – murmuró Potter. No era necesario decirles _"Quiere matar a Dumbledore"_ ¿verdad? 

Pero Albus era suficientemente inteligente para saber quien era esa persona. Harry había gritado al verlo. Seguramente Voldemort le había dicho que él ya estaba muerto y Potter se llevó un gran terror al verlo vivo. Estaba seguro. 

- Descansa, Harry, lo necesitas 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Una habitación con una sola puerta. Sin ventanas. Hubiera preferido una cárcel... Encerrado con llave en una habitación subterránea no era la mejor manera de morir. Y tampoco "morir". Le iban a sacar el alma y eso tampoco era una linda idea. Pero se lo merecía. 

Los aurors habían tenido razón con él. Había matado a un alumno de Hogwarts, un niño de primer curso... Hufflepuff. Demasiado inútil. No pudo defenderse... aunque tampoco se esperaba que Draco Malfoy fuera su futuro asesino. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que un alumno de séptimo ya era mortífago? Nadie. Pero no era el único de séptimo... Había otra persona que ocuparía su puesto. Voldemort tenía todo bajo control. La perdida de un mortífago no le importaba. Además, Malfoy había fallado mucho. Demasiado. Y Draco sabía que el otro mortífago no lograría hacerlo mejor que él. Al fin y al cabo, la peor misión que le podía tocar era espiar a Potter y hacerle un daño que le durase por el resto de sus días. Mm, misión difícil. Tenías que entrar en la zona de Albus Dumbledore, y esa idea le hizo temblar cuando aceptó la misión. _Dumbledore_... 

Sin embargo, ya no le quedaba nada. Morir, Sustracción del alma... para él eso daba igual. Era lo mismo. Ya no tenía nada por lo que pelear. No tenía amor, no tenía amistad, no tenía poder... no tenía valentía. Había temblado en el último movimiento de su misión. Y por ese temblor, había perdido todo. Si hubiera matado a Potter... 

La puerta de la "prisión" se abrió y entró Cornelius Fudge. Seguido por Lucius Malfoy y Remus Lupin. Lupin mandado por Dumbledore. Su padre mandado por Voldemort. Fudge mandado por el Ministerio. Pero ninguno quería ver como un Dementor le sustraía el alma a Draco Malfoy... 

- Muy bien. ¿Disfrutó de su vida, Sr. Malfoy?- preguntó Fudge bruscamente. A finales de su quinto año en Hogwarts, Fudge había vuelto con Dumbledore. Se había puesto en el mismo camino. Ya no opinaba tan bien de la familia Malfoy... 

- Eso creo, Sr. Ministro- murmuró con tono angustioso. 

- La formalidad no servirá para salvarte la vida, Draco- susurró Lucius. Su padre se volteó hacia Fudge y Lupin- ¿Podrían dejarme un momento con mi hijo? 

- Nada de escapes, Lucius, o irás directo a Azkaban- amenazó Remus mientras salía de la habitación junto con Cornelius. 

Draco observó con desesperación a su padre. Seguramente había averiguado como salvarlo. Se iba a salvar. Esperanza. _¡Vamos, padre!_

Pero cuanto se equivocaba... 

- Lo siento, Draco. No he logrado sabotear al Ministerio y Dumbledore nunca aceptaría que vivieras luego de que intentaras matar a Potter... 

- ¡Padre! ¿Y nuestro señor? ¿No le importa perder a uno de sus mortífagos más fieles?- preguntó Draco sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta. _NO._

- A él le da lo mismo, Draco- Lucius miró a su hijo fijamente- Lo siento, Draco, aquí acaba todo. 

Remus Lupin y Cornelius Fudge volvieron a entrar, pero esta vez seguidos de un Dementor. Draco tragó saliva con desesperación. Iba a morir. No le tenía miedo a la muerte, ¿verdad? 

Observó su cuerpo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Se había engañado a sí mismo. Si le tenía miedo a la muerte. No quería morir. Bueno, si a eso se llama morir... Respiración agitada. _Aquí acaba todo, Draco. _

Los tres adultos salieron de la habitación, dejándolo solo con el Dementor. Un ser que se acercaba lentamente. Malfoy se apoyó en la pared murmurando: _No, no_ mientras negaba con la cabeza. Pero el Dementor tenía una orden e iba a cumplirla. No iba a parar por las súplicas de un chiquillo. 

El ser oscuro se bajó la capucha. En vez de ojos había una membrana escamosa y gris que se extendía por las cuencas. Pero tenía boca: un agujero informe que aspiraba el aire con un estertor de muerte. 

El Dementor rodeó su cuello con sus manos fuertes y frías. Tuvo que levantar el rostro. Terror... El aliento corrupto de esa criatura sería lo último que sentiría en su vida... 

Todo se oscureció. El grito desgarrador de Malfoy resonó en su cabeza. Él también gritó. Pero, a diferencia de Malfoy, volvió a la realidad. 

La enfermería. Quedó paralizado. Agitación, terror... en su cabeza todavía se escuchaban las voces... Frío. El frío del Dementor. Ese frío que sacaba toda la felicidad... 

Sintió que un calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. No entendía que podía ser. Capaz al alejarse del Dementor... 

Abrió los ojos, a pesar de que pensaba que ya los tenía abiertos. Sirius. Sirius lo estaba abrazando. Dándole calor para que el frío no lo sofocara. 

- Gracias- logró murmurar entre su agitación que iba desapareciendo. 

Todo dejó de darle vueltas. Era de noche. Estaba en la enfermería. Sirius se había quedado a su lado para asegurarse que todo anduviera bien y había notado que Harry tenía una _pesadilla_. Una pesadilla- realidad. 

Sirius lo volvió a apoyar en la cama. Sus ojos repletos de preocupación. Sentía una angustia en su cuerpo... en su estómago. Su garganta seca. 

- ¿Estás bien?- logró preguntarle a su ahijado. _Mm. Eso no era estar bien, ¿verdad?_

- Vi como el Dementor le daba el beso a Malfoy... – explicó Harry cerrando los ojos en busca de relajación. Black lo observaba con terror. Lo volvió a abrazar. 

- Todo saldrá bien, Harry... 

Pero esa promesa no se cumpliría tanto como esperaban. Bien no sería la palabra que explicara el final... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

De todo eso habían pasado tres días. Harry ya no tenía tantas pesadillas, ahora que Sirius estaba para ayudarlo. Además, sus dos amigos estaban con él siempre, tratando de no hacerlo pensar en cosas indeseables. Sin embargo, durante las noches, Voldemort le hablaba de esas cosas... 

Pero ya no le daba tanta importancia. Confiaba en la palabra de Sirius que todo saldría bien. Black reemplazaba a Sean en los entrenamientos. Pero lo hacían en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Las indicaciones de Dumbledore prohibían a Harry salir de castillo. No importaba la excusa. 

Estaban en las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Pronto sería el juicio de Sirius. El juicio que lo dejaría libre de sus cadenas... de las cadenas que llevaba puestas desde dieciséis años... Pettigrew merecía Azkaban más que nadie. Pagaría cada una de las que había hecho... 

Lidia y Hermione se estaban comunicando bastante seguido y bastante bien. Algunas tardes, Hermione iba a hablar con ella. No podía culparla de que Voldemort fuera su padre. Además, ella también había sido engañada. Así que Mione le contaba su vida a su madre y ella le daba consejos, como cualquier madre a sus hijos. Lidia también le contaba anécdotas de cuando era una "merodeadora joven". Se reían mucho juntas. La relación iba de 10. 

El resto de los Merodeadores, sin contar a Black, seguían en la búsqueda de los cadáveres de Sean y Severus. Pero, por supuesto, no se lo comentaban a Harry. 

Esa noche, estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor. Comentando animadamente sobre los EXTASIS. Todos estaban de acuerdo que no podía ser la muerte. Se lo tomaban muy en serio, pero había veces que no podían dejar de hacer bromas. Hasta Hermione se unía a ellas. Aunque de verdad, el carácter de Hermione había cambiado mucho este último tiempo. 

- Creo que desaprobaré Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas- comentó alegremente Dean mientras pinchaba con el tenedor una de las papas de su plato de comida- ¡Es demasiado difícil para mí! 

- ¡No! ¿En serio? Yo pensaba que aprobarías con un 10. Dean y todos los chicos. Al fin y al cabo, son unos animales y los animales se entienden entre sí, ¿no es cierto, Par, Mione?- bromeó Lavander mientras las otras dos chicas de reían. 

- ¿Qué insinúas con esos, Lavander?- preguntó Seamus molesto por la broma- ¿Qué todos los chicos somos animales? 

- 

- Mm. ¡La inteligencia de un animal! ¡Es tan inteligente que se dio cuenta de la indirecta!- chilló Parvati, mientras Hermione y Lavander se reían a carcajadas. 

- Yo aprobaré Pociones con la nota máxima- comentó Neville sarcásticamente, para intentar cambiar de tema- Y Snape me felicitará y me dirá que soy su mejor alumno en todo este tiempo como profesor- Hermione paró de reírse y junto con Ron observaron con preocupación a Harry. Pero para su sorpresa, estaba sonriendo. Pero no era de esas sonrisas "sinceras". Aunque, a decir verdad, hace mucho que Harry no sonreía _de verdad_. 

- Dalo por hecho, Neville- contestó Harry mientras miraba de reojo a Hocicos (debajo de la mesa) 

- Hablando de Snape... no lo hemos visto en estas dos semanas, ¿creen que le haya pasado algo malo?- preguntó Lavander mirando preocupada la mesa de profesores. 

- ¡Ojalá!- gritaron Dean y Seamus. Harry bajó la mirada al suelo. Ron, que estaba a su lado, le dirigió una triste sonrisa. Potter se puso de pie y les hizo señas a Ron y Hermione. Iba a irse a la sala común. 

- ¡Los veo luego, chicos!- dijo mientras salía del comedor con el perro negro pisándole los talones. 

- ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Neville mirándolo con inquietud. Todos miraron a Mione y a Ronald. 

- Ehhhh... ¡Ni idea!- chillaron ambos mientras se ponían de pie- ¡Nos vemos en la sala común! 

Salieron en búsqueda de Harry. 

Era una noche sin estrellas. Sin luna. Solo nubes oscuras que tapaban el firmamento. Brisas frías. Los árboles del bosque prohibido se agitaban tenebrosamente. Todo era visible desde la habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. Sirius estaba a su lado. No sabía que decir. 

Harry se tendió en su cama, mirando el techo con nostalgia. No había comido mucho en la cena, pero tampoco tenía hambre. Últimamente no comía mucho ni dormía lo suficiente. Todo por las pesadillas que lo agobiaban cada noche... 

- Vamos, Harry, relájate. Ya pasó. El pasado es pasado- dijo Sirius desde la ventana. 

- Pero no hay que olvidarlo... 

- No puedes pensar en eso todo el día 

- No puedo evitarlo... 

¿Cómo evitar recordar las muertes que estaban encima de tu espalda? ¿En tu conciencia? ¿En tu memoria? ¿En tus recuerdos? ¿En...? 

- ¿Sabes lo que necesitas, Harry?- preguntó Sirius con algo de entusiasmo. 

- ¿Unas vacaciones en el Caribe?- sugirió como respuesta. Se sorprendió de él mismo. Hace semanas que no hacía una broma. Rió alegremente, olvidándose por unos instantes de las muertes. Sirius sonrió al verlo riendo. No en muchas ocasiones lo había visto así. 

- Podría ser... pero yo me refería al Quidditch. Necesitas despejarte... – la sonrisa de Harry se borró al instante. Suspiró de nuevo, y respondió: 

- Dumbledore canceló todos los entrenamientos y todos los partidos. Me prohibió salir del castillo, Sirius, no quiero _volver_ a defraudarlo. 

- Lo sé. Solo pensaba que... – se volteó sorprendido. Harry ya no lo estaba escuchando. Se había dormido. ¡Qué rápido! Sonrió. Su ahijado estaba abatido. Necesitaba descansar... 

Pero no de esa manera. Y ese no sería su mejor sueño. 

Por más que quisiera, ver al joven Potter tan mal luego de dos semanas después de su encuentro con Voldemort lo tenía realmente preocupado. Harry no dejaba de tener horribles pesadillas que le recordaban lo sucedido durante la noche. No comía mucho. No dormía lo suficiente. Eso iba a acabar con él muy pronto. Pero confiaba en que Sirius Black lo ayudaría. Como el padrino que era...

Observó el bosque donde se encontraba. Muy cerca de la escena del crimen, como le decían los muggles. Era medianoche y apenas algunas estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. Noche despejada. La oscuridad era inmensa en medio de aquel bosque. El bosque "Mal de Ojo" Se preguntaba por que le habían puesto ese nombre los habitantes del pueblo... ¿tanta magia negra había en el aire?

_Sí_

Agarraba su varita con firmeza. No dudaba que cualquier animal oscuro podía salir entre los arbustos. Entre las copas de los árboles, entre el pasto, entre... Había muchos lugares de donde podían salir bestias salvajes del lado oscuro.

Debía investigar con más profundidad. No podía perder tiempo en busca de cadáveres. No podía. Había muchas cosas que hacer y preparar... sobre todo, en Hogwarts. 

El silencio que reinaba en el lugar le ponía los nervios de punta. Preparó la varita mágica ante cualquier movimiento de los árboles o arbustos de su contorno. Cualquier ruido y no dudaría en disparar algún encantamiento...

Caminaba con precaución, mirando para todos lados, tratando de no hacer el menor ruido. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Sintió que empezaba a llover. ¡Qué clima más raro!

El agua formaba charcos en la tierra con los que intentaba tener cuidado. No aguantaba semejante silencio. La tormenta no emitía ningún ruido o eso le parecía a Dumbledore dentro del bosque.

Sin previo aviso, una voz fría, detrás de él, resonó en el bosque. Le hizo pegar un gran sobresalto a su corazón. A su pobre corazón. Se dio vuelta al mismo tiempo que el individuo extendía la varita a escasos centímetros de su nariz, fracturada varias veces en el pasado. Ambos quedaron paralizados allí unos instantes. 

- Buenas noches- sonrió maliciosamente el ser encapuchado, _lord Voldemort- _¡Dulce encuentro, director!- rió tenebrosamente. 

- Igualmente, Tom- dijo Dumbledore con tono inexpresivo. El pulso le estaba subiendo, su corazón latía a mil por hora contra su pecho. Podía llegar a hacerle daño. Tono sarcástico en ese pensamiento. 

- No pensé que vinieras sin tus aurors, Dumbledore

- Hay muchas cosas que no pensaste pero sucedieron, ¿verdad, Riddle?- Miradas de intenso odio. Unas palabras inaudibles salieron de la boca del Innombrable (N/A: Inaudibles para la lectura, porque yo si lo escuché ^_^)

Voldemort habló con aquella voz fría que lo caracterizaba desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Iba de acuerdo al lugar y a la situación en la que se encontraban. 

- Tengo que sacarte del camino, mi querido profesor de Transformaciones. Sin ti, Potter no tendrá salida, el mundo no tendrá salida... Reinará el pánico en la comunidad mágica. No puedo perder esta oportunidad. ¿Qué me aconsejas: matarte y reinar el resto de los siglos, o que vivas y me saques todo el poder?

- Eso lo decides tú, Voldemort. ¿No era que manejas la muerte? Pruébalo- lo retó Albus. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria... los segundos de vida estaban contados. No podría hacer nada contra la maldición asesina...

- ¿Esas fueron tus últimas palabras, estimado profesor?

- Mm, no. Estas son: _Aparecerá una gran esperanza, que compartirá luz y oscuridad en su alma. La hija del Innombrable crecerá en mentiras. Solo ellos podrán hacerlo, solo unidos podrán vencer a la oscuridad- _Ante la cara de confusión de Voldemort, aclaró: - Sabes perfectamente que tu hija y Potter te vencerán, lo sabes y muy bien. Piensas que sacándome del camino, ellos se pondrán de tu lado... pero no es así. Ellos te vencerán, caerás en las manos de dos jóvenes de diecisiete años...

Albus sabía que no tenía salida. Quería que sus palabras fueran escuchadas por alguien, pero absolutamente nadie podría escucharlas nunca jamás. O eso pensaba él...

- ¿Listo?- dijo Voldemort omitiendo lo dicho por su antiguo profesor de transformaciones, sin intenciones de hacerle caso alguno- eso espero porque no puedo perder más tiempo... **_Avada Kedavra_**

El cuerpo del profesor Dumbledore cayó inerte en la hierba húmeda luego de la cegadora luz verde de la maldición asesina. Las gotas de la lluvia mojaban el cadáver del ex director de Hogwarts. Voldemort desapareció de la vista con una maligna sonrisa iluminada en su rostro...

Allí había terminado la vida del anciano profesor de Hogwarts para siempre. Capaz, con él, se había ido todas las esperanzas del mundo mágico... Menos dos, las cuales tendrían que destruir al tan odiado y detestado asesino... 

Harry se incorporó agitado en la cama. Observó con determinación la habitación. Sus ojos daban vueltas y admiraban cada detalle extraño. Nada fuera de lo normal. Neville roncando, Dean y Seamus durmiendo plácidamente, Ron dando vueltas en la cama, entre sus sueños, y Hocicos, transformado en perro, acostado al costado de su cama. 

Pero eso no era una situación normal. Aunque todas las noches se levantara con horribles pesadillas y luego sufriera insomnio por culpa de ellas, no solía levantarse con esa idea horrorosa en la mente. La peor noticia para el mundo mágico. _¿Sería aquella pesadilla la realidad?_ ¿Estaría Albus Dumbledore... _muerto_? 

Tragó saliva. Contuvo las lagrimas. No era verdad. No era verdad. NO ERA VERDAD. Su mano derecha se colocó en su garganta. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que levantarse con la respiración sumamente agitada? Su corazón latía como si hubiera estado corriendo durante una hora... Pero lo peor era esa sensación de frío en todo su cuerpo. Esos escalofríos que no lo dejaban en paz. 

Se acomodó entre las almohadas. Miró el techo de la habitación. Las sombras de la noche, las sombras de los árboles del bosque prohibido daban formas aterradoras. Menos mal que no estaban dentro del campo de visión de la torre Gryffindor. Pero había sombras en la habitación y sabía que eran producto de su imaginación. Le pasaba toda las noches de insomnio. No podía soportarlas. Llegaban a desesperarle... 

_Desesperación. Dolor. Sufrimiento. Lagrimas. Terror. Muerte. Mentiras. Falsedades. Súplicas. Gritos. _

Esas eran palabras que explicaban el estado actual del mundo. Si seguían así, a fines de julio no quedaría alma con vida. ¡Era marzo! Menos mal... 

Y como siempre le pasaba cuando Voldemort le hablaba, cayó en una inmensa oscuridad inconsciente. Donde solamente se escuchaban voces... 

_Cuánto tiempo sin hablarte, Harry_

- ¡Qué gusto volver a escucharte, Tom!- exclamó Harry sarcásticamente. 

_Quería darte una gran noticia, Harry_

- No puedo aguantar la curiosidad por saber esa noticia, Tom 

_No me llames Tom, Potter, porque lo lamentarás_

Hubo un silencio en el que solamente se escuchaban unas voces totalmente distantes. Imposibles de entender. Harry no sabía como contestarle a Voldemort... 

_Bueno, no te dejo con el suspenso, Harry, y te digo la súper noticia_

- Vamos a ver que tienes para decirme hoy, Voldemort 

_Algo muy bueno. Acaba de morir Albus Dumbledore, Harry. Recibiste esas imágenes en vivo, ¿verdad?_

- Mientes. Es una mentira. Una mentira que inventaste para sofocarme. ES MENTIRA. 

Volvió a la realidad. Fue como si saliera de una inmensa oscuridad y el sol le pegara por primera vez en muchos años. Cerró los ojos, ya que sentía como sí la luz fuera demasiada. Unos minutos después, volvió a abrirlos y nuevamente contempló la habitación de Gryffindor. Pero muy diferente a como la había visto antes de caer en ese trance. 

Sirius lo había estado sacudiendo y ahora tenía esa mirada de preocupación que ya Harry estaba harto de admirar. Ron estaba al lado de Black, con la misma expresión en su rostro. El resto de sus compañeros de habitación, rodeaban la cama mirándolo inquietos. Habían prendido las velas del dormitorio. Era alrededor de la una de la mañana. 

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntaron en un murmullo Ron y Sirius. Harry, quien sentía como si no pudiera hablar, solamente asintió con la cabeza lentamente, observando nuevamente la habitación. 

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó al cabo de unos minutos de silencio. 

- Hablabas en sueños, Harry- dijo Sirius mirándolo preocupado. Harry esperaba no haber mencionado nada de lo de Dumbledore... 

- Decías que era mentira. Repetías constantemente esas palabras- dijo Ron. Los otros tres "habitantes" del cuarto ya se habían ido a sus camas. 

- ¿Otra conversación con Voldemort, Harry? 

- Sí... 

- ¿Recuerdas que te decía? 

Harry pensó un instante en la respuesta. El estómago le dio un vuelco. Recordaba esa sensación. Iba a volver a mentirle a Sirius... pero no quería soltarle YA la noticia. No, iba a confirmarla antes de declarar que la había presenciado. 

- No. Solamente recuerdo su voz, pero no con claridad... – murmuró evitando disimuladamente la mirada de su padrino. 

- Será mejor que descansemos. Son la una y media de la noche- dijo Ron después de un largo bostezo- Mañana ya hablaremos, Sirius... 

- Pero... si es grave, habría que llamar a Dumbledore... – Harry últimamente tenía la tez sumamente blanca, como una tiza. Si no fuera por eso, Sirius y Ron se habrían dado cuenta que se había palidecido. 

- Estoy bien, Sirius. Dumbledore debe seguir con lo suyo. No quiero interrumpir la búsqueda. 

Se acomodó entre las almohadas. Al día siguiente pensaría que hacer con esa noticia. Con esa horripilante noticia. Y lo peor, había sido presenciarla... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tras aquella noche, muchas cosas volvieron a cambiar. Harry, quien últimamente contaba sus pesadillas a Sirius, dejó de hacerlo. No podía fomentar rumores falsos de una posible muerte del profesor Dumbledore. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que no eran solamente rumores que traían un sueño. Desde unas cuentas semanas que no veía al anciano profesor y al resto de los Merodeadores. No podía ni confirmar ni aprobar nada. Pero no le iba a creer a Voldemort... 

Harry, a partir de aquella pesadilla, se tomó las cosas en serio. Comenzó a analizar frases sospechosas dichas por Voldemort. Comenzó a leer más atentamente el Profeta. A aprestar atención a detalles. 

Pero una de las frases de Voldemort lo había dejado intranquilo. "_Es bueno tener un par de espías en Hogwarts" _¿Acaso Voldemort tenía otro espía infiltrado entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts? Debía andar con cuidado, por sí acaso. 

Sirius se había dado cuenta que algo raro había pasado en alguna de las pesadillas nocturnas de Potter. Pero no quería forzar al muchacho a decirlo. Sin embargo, le preocupaba bastante. ¡Lo que hubiera dado por volver a ver al Harry que había conocido años atrás! Sin duda, Voldemort podía ocasionar la muerte. Pero también perdidas de alma... En el caso de Harry, su carácter había dado vuelcos impresionantes en los últimos meses. Y todo por sucesos realizados por Tom Marvolo Riddle... 

Ronald y Hermione trataban siempre de evitar aquellos temas que sabían que no era correcto hablar en presencia de Harry. Siempre trataban de animarlo, si lo veían decaído, o tratarlo de hacerlo reír. Pero esto último se estaba volviendo muy difícil. Ellos entendían a su amigo, pero tenían que hacer algo por él. 

Estaban en el comedor desayunando. Hermione comentaba algo de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, la clase que tendría a continuación. La primera clase después de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, la cual había concluido. 

Sirius ya podía andar por Hogwarts en su forma humana. En los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas comía junto con ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor. El resto del día, en forma de perro. Y a la noche, cuando iban a la sala común, volvía a actuar como el padrino humano que era. Ya todos se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del ex convicto. 

- Hoy me tocará cuidar a Giltred- comentaba Hermione alegremente- ¡Toda la semana a mí cuidado!- Ron la escuchaba y solamente asentía a lo que decía. Harry no prestaba atención a la conversación. Pero Sirius parecía absolutamente interesando en el tema. 

- Los fénix son muy files a sus dueños- dijo Sirius sonriéndole a Hermione- Hay que aprender a comunicarse con ellos. Si solamente habláramos el idioma de los fénix ese punto no sería un problema. Pero desgraciadamente, ninguno de nosotros sabe hablar fénix, ¿verdad? 

Ron asintió estando totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de Black y Hermione sonrió con entusiasmo. Harry simplemente observaba a Sirius en un estado de shock. ¿Sirius no sabía que hablaba fénix? Mm. Capaz Dumbledore no se lo había contado... _Dumbledore_... No pudo evitar morderse el labio. Siguió con el desayuno absorto en sus pensamientos nuevamente. 

- Dicen que cuando una persona habla con un fénix siente una gran tranquilidad porque sabe que el fénix es una criatura fiel y le dará respuestas certeras- dijo Hermione con entusiasmo- ¡Ojalá pudiéramos hablar con Giltred! Sería interesante... 

- ¿Por qué crees que sería interesante hablar con un ave, Mione?- preguntó Ron quien comenzaba a gustarle aquel tema de conversación. 

- Podría contar muchas anécdotas interesantes... o hablar temas sumamente importantes. A mi gusto, sería muy agradable. 

- El problema es que si el fénix no es simpático... – razonó Black riéndose alegremente. 

- No hay fénix que no sea simpático, Sirius- comentó Harry, introduciéndose en la conversación por primera vez. Ron, Hermione y Sirius lo miraron un momento con cierta sorpresa y curiosidad. 

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo, Harry?- preguntó Ron curioso- Salvo que puedas hablar fénix, sería imposible darse cuenta... – Harry se tragó su risa de satisfacción y rebuscó en la mochila en busca de un libro. 

- Capítulo doce: los fénix- dijo pasándole el libro a Hermione. Mione abrió el libro y le echó una ojeada. Nunca lo había visto. Observó la tapa. _Seres Extraordinarios del Mundo Mágico. _Nunca había encontrado un libro con ese nombre. Con curiosidad, observó a Harry. 

- ¿De dónde has sacado este libro? Nunca antes lo había visto... – preguntó Granger frunciendo el entrecejo. Potter sonrió con tristeza mientras tomaba el libro y lo volvía a guardar. 

- Es uno de los libros que me dio Sean para leer... para el entrenamiento. 

- Nunca Dumbledore me comentó que también estudiabas los seres mágicos con Sean... – dijo Sirius mirando a Harry con cierto aire de sospecha. Harry sonrió ampliamente. 

- No los seres mágicos. Solamente los fénix... 

- ¿Y por qué Sean quería que tuvieras más información sobre los fénix?- preguntó confundida Hermione. Pero esta vez fue Ron quien ató los clavos. Weasley se quedó boquiabierto mirando a Harry. Al ver su cara, Harry soltó una risita. 

- Con esa cara me haces acordar cuando nos conocimos en el expreso de Hogwarts- rió Harry alegremente, recordando ese momento tan especial. 

- Muy gracioso... 

- Lo digo en serio. 

- Ya veo- dijo sarcásticamente Ronald. 

- Aunque tus hermanos tuvieron ese golpe en el momento... – dijo pensativamente Harry. 

- Me imagino- dijo Ron en ese estado inexpresivo que daba risa. 

- ¿Sabes? Parece que te afectó eso de estar más atento que Mione... 

- Ni que me lo digas. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? 

- ¿Decirnos qué?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sirius y Hermione llenos de curiosidad. 

- Se supone que somos amigos. ¿Te imaginas lo que podríamos haber hecho...?- Preguntó Ron con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo- ¡Sobre todo a Malfoy!- _Acabas de meter la pata, Weasley_ Sirius se quedó viendo a Ron con los ojos bien abiertos. Hermione tragó saliva y se volteó hacia Harry. Él simplemente estaba con su vista en el plato. 

Aunque sea era eso lo que ellos veían. Harry se encontraba escuchando las absurdas palabras de Voldemort. Aprovechando que Harry estaba recordando algunos cosas, también lo ayudaba a recordar esas imágenes horrorosas. _Maldito_. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, en un intento en vano de sacar la voz aguda y fría de Voldemort de su cabeza. De su mente. De tu cuerpo. De su alma. De sus recuerdos. Pero era imposible. Él estaba allí. Ubicado en su mente... _Maldición_

- Harry, yo no quería... – susurró débilmente Ron, sacándolo del shock. _Pero lo hiciste, Weasley_

- No importa, Ron- murmuró Harry lentamente. 

_¿Acaso nada te importa, Harry? Mira, por su culpa, ahora tienes que soportarme. ¿No vas a hacer nada?_ Maldición. Harry se sentía tan molesto con Voldemort... Su voz le hacía acordar a un loro que no paraba de hablar y no importara la forma, quería hacerlo callar. ¿Pero como hacer callar al loro Tom? Risas internas. 

- Es que yo... – comenzó a excusarse Weasley. 

_Eres muy gracioso, Harry_ A ver... vamos a seguir el consejo de Tom y fundemos un circo de payazos en Hogwarts. Mm. Se llamaría "MPLVI" 

- No importa, Ron 

_¿Qué significa PLVI, Harry?_ A Harry le dieron ganas de reírse del tono curioso de Voldemort. MPLVI: Mortífagos-Payazos Locos de Voldemort Inc. Risas internas. 

- Es que... yo no recordaba que... – Continuaba Ron. 

Harry ya casi no podía contener su sonrisa divertida. _Muy gracioso, Harry. O sea, estás admitiendo que eres un mortífago, ¿no?_ Las risas pararon. _Maldito_. El odio se acumulaba dentro de él. 

- Déjalo, Ron- dijo Harry secamente. _Vamos, Harry, ¡Es muy divertido!_ Divertido matar gente por conseguir poder. _Maldito_- estoy bien- le sonrió con las pocas energías que le quedaban. 

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que _hablabas con los fénix_, Harry?- preguntó Ron en un murmullo, asegurándose que nadie más que el cuarteto lo escuchara. 

- ¿Hablas con los fénix?- preguntaron sorprendidos Hermione y Sirius. Ron les hizo bajar el tono de voz. 

_Y cuéntame, Harry, ¿cómo va tu discurso para anunciar la muerte de Albus?_ Si hubiera podido maldecir a ese monstruo. De tenerlo enfrente y mostrarle quien era Harry Potter... 

- ¡Sirius!- se escuchó un grito desde el otro lado del comedor. Harry pegó un salto y volteó a ver quien llamaba a su padrino. Cruzaba los dedos debajo de la mesa para que fuera Dumbledore... 

- ¿Cómo andas, Bella? ¿Y tú, Remus? ¿De mal humor, Lidia?- saludó Sirius poniéndose de pie y sonriendo burlonamente. 

- Siempre con tus bromas, Black. ¿Cómo andan, muchachos?- preguntó Lidia alegremente, acercándose a la mesa de Gryffindor y mirando al trío de Gryffindor. Los tres se limitaron a sonreír. 

- ¿Cómo les fue...?- preguntó Sirius lentamente, mirando de reojo a Harry. 

_Momento perfecto para actuar, Harry. ¿Qué te parece gritarlo a los cuatro vientos? ¡Dumbledore está muerto! Ja Ja Ja_ La risa fría, malévola de Voldemort resonó en su cabeza, atormentándolo. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas. _Vete al infierno de donde saliste. _

- Nada- dijeron Lidia, Arabella y Remus tristemente mientras se sentaban ellos también en la mesa de Gryffindor. Arabella observaba a Harry de reojo. Lo veía extraño, como ajeno a la conversación. 

- ¿Todo bien, Harry?- se animó a preguntar. El muchacho posó sus ojos verdes brillantes en los ojos marrones opacos de Arabella. Sonrió y asintió. Respuesta simple, pero no confiable. 

- ¿Creen que Voldemort vuelva a actuar pronto?- preguntó lentamente Hermione con preocupación en la voz. Los adultos intercambiaron miradas sombrías y observaron al trío. _Avísales que ya actué, Harry, se quedaron atrás_

- Mm. Probablemente dentro de un mes. Tiene que fortalecer a sus mortífagos para un próximo ataque- contestó Remus seriamente. 

_¿Sabes, Harry? Es interesante saber los movimientos de tus enemigos... _ Harry se sentía como un espía al servicio de Voldemort. A través de él, Voldemort podía enterarse de los movimientos de la Orden del Fénix... Se mordió el labio. _Odio_. ¡Cuánto odiaba a aquel monstruo! Quería matarlo _ahora_. 

- Ha tenido unas veinte bajas de mortífagos. Es un número muy pequeño para las fuerzas que tiene en su poder, ¿verdad?- preguntó astutamente Ron- Para mí, que antes de fin de abril vuelve a atacar- _¿Sabes, Harry? Tu amigo hizo mal los cálculos. Ayer a la noche volví a atacar. Ja Ja_

- Pero no puede tirar todas sus reservas, Ronald- replicó Lidia- Si tira todas las reservas, se estaría arriesgando a perder un 50% de ellos. Y eso no le conviene. Solamente podemos hacer una cosa: _esperar_

- ¿Esperar a qué?- preguntó Hermione bruscamente- ¿A qué vuelva a matar? ¿A que vuelva a arrancar vidas inocentes? ¡Qué impotencia!- murmuró tristemente. 

- ¿Qué sugieres, Hermione? Nosotros no tenemos un número para desafiarlo a él- dijo Sirius lentamente- Lo único que podemos hacer es defendernos. No tenemos muchos aurors capacitados. El Ministerio está entrenando en absoluto secreto a unos jóvenes que podrían entrar en el círculo del Innombrable, de forma que sean espías. De esa manera, podríamos saber sus movimientos y contraatacar. Pero él no debe enterarse... 

Error. Ya se enteró. _¿Sabes, Harry? Eres de mucha utilidad. Debo darte las gracias... _ Error comentar esos secretos en presencia de Harry Potter. Maldición. Sentía odio, impotencia, desprecio... ¿Acaso Voldemort no podía irse al infierno? 

- Si es un secreto del Ministerio de Magia, no conviene andar contándolo a todo el mundo, ¿no te parece, Sirius?- opinó Harry suavemente. 

- Si... pero ninguno de nosotros está en el círculo de Voldemort, Harry, ninguno de nosotros es un espía o algo por el estilo- dijo Remus observándolo con determinación- Aunque tienes razón. En Hogwarts, hasta las paredes escuchan- Caramba. No habían entendido la indirecta de Harry. _Maldición_. 

- Pero ninguna de estas paredes está conectada a Voldemort- rió Lidia, aunque un poco presionada. _Pero hay un muchacho que si está conectado a mí, querida Lidy_ ¡MALDITO! Tenía ganas de... Grrrr ¡Maldición! 

- O eso esperamos- agregó Bella. Harry sentía que la impotencia y el odio comenzaban a superarlo. ¿Cuánto faltaba para Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas? Maldición. Media hora... 

- No seas absurda, Bella. Eso es _imposible_- dijo Sirius sobresaltando la ultima palabra. 

- Con Voldemort nunca se sabe, Sirius- opinó Remus suavemente. _Dale las gracias de mi parte a ese asqueroso licántropo, Harry_

- Totalmente de acuerdo. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?- preguntó Ron, quien el labio le estaba temblando. ¿Qué le estaba pasando al pelirrojo? 

_Quien adivine, se gana un millón de Galleons_ Hasta a Harry le dio risa. Pero tuvo que contenerse. No iba a reírse de una broma de Voldemort, no, no. Eso iba en contra de... 

- ¿Qué clase tienen ahora?- preguntó Remus interesado. _Mm. Ojalá tuvieran "Cacería de Inútiles" De esta manera, no habría tantos insectos en el mundo..._

- Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, con Hagrid- dijo Hermione ardiente de entusiasmo. Ron suspiró con resignación, aunque se veía claramente que ocultaba algunas risas detrás del suspiro. 

- No sé que te da gracia, Ron... – dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente. Ron sonrió mientras le murmuraba a Harry en el oído. 

- Capaz el fantástico, el divino, el único, el valiente, Gilderoy Lockhart, si lo sepa- Harry tosió y de esta forma evitó que notaran que se estaba riendo. 

- No importa, Herm- sonrió inocentemente Ron. Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante. 

- ¿Continúan con los fénix?- preguntó Remus. Eso hizo que Hermione, Ron y Sirius se voltearan hacia Harry. _Genial_. 

- Así es, Remus- contestó Harry mientras pensaba en algo que pudiese ayudarle a escapar. 

¿Capaz diciendo que se había olvidado la varita? No, Hocicos lo seguiría... ¿Y si se hacía el distraído y les indicaba a Herm y a Ron que la clase estaba apunto de empezar? No, faltaban quince minutos. ¿Y si...? 

- Disculpen. ¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo, Harry?- Pegó un salto. Se dio vuelta y observó a una joven de dieciocho años, de Ravenclaw... ¡Cho Chang! La salvación en persona... 

Ron se dio vuelta y miró a Cho con desprecio. Harry frunció el entrecejo extrañado por esa actitud. Hermione parecía querer levantarse y plantarle las cosas en claro a esa chica. Los adultos observaban a Chang con curiosidad. 

- Por supuesto- le sonrió Harry. Se volteó hacia Sirius disimuladamente. Black observaba a Chang con desconfianza. Potter miró a Ron- Los veo en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas 

Las ganas de Hermione de matar a la Ravenclaw mientras la veía alejarse con Harry no le faltaron. ¿Qué tenía que hablar esa... mocosa con Harry? Sólo esperaba que Harry fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que esa chica valía polvo. 

- ¿Quién es esa chica?- preguntó Sirius cuando Potter y Chang desaparecieron del Gran Comedor. 

- Cho Chang, de Ravenclaw- dijo Remus Lupin quien parecía aturdido- Pensaba que había terminado el año pasado... 

- Repitió- contestaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo. 

- Mm. Debe ser una de las pocas chicas de Ravenclaw que he escuchado que ha repetido- comentó Lidia emitiendo una mueca en el comentario- ¿De qué tendrá que hablar con Harry? 

- Mm. ¿No lo adivinas, Lidia?- sonrió Bella burlonamente. Lidia chasqueó la lengua en signo de reprobación. 

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos yendo. ¿Vienes, Sirius?- preguntó Remus nerviosamente. Si los ojos de Hermione no veían mal, le había hecho una seña. 

- Bueno. ¿Hermione, Ron...?- preguntó Sirius distraídamente. 

- ¡Mira la hora que es!- chilló Hermione mirando el reloj- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas!- dijo mientras agarraba su mochila. Ron la observaba boquiabierto sin moverse ni un centímetro- ¿Acaso te piensas quedar?- preguntó Hermione mirándolo molesta por su cara. 

- Mm. No estaría mal... 

- Muy gracioso. ¡Vamos!- dijo Hermione jalándolo- Quiero terminar ese trabajo de los fénix y necesito tu ayuda y la de Harry. ¿No es un trabajo en equipo? 

- Pero recuerda que ahora somos tres y no cuatro- advirtió Ron mientras tomaba la mochila. 

- ¿Qué sucedió con el cuarto miembro?- preguntó Lidia extrañada. Hermione se despidió velozmente y empezó a correr hacia la salida del comedor. Ron se ocupó de contestarle a Plack. 

- Era Draco Malfoy- murmuró lentamente. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

- ¿Y de que querías hablarme, Cho?- preguntó Harry mientras caminaban por los terrenos. Chang se mordió el labio y miró a Harry con ojos entristecidos. 

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Potter extrañado por las reacciones de la chica- ¿He dicho algo que...? 

- Es que... – Empezó la muchacha perteneciente a Ravenclaw. Chang tomó aire y un brillo anormal pasó por sus ojos- Me he enterado de lo sucedido en Hogsmeade... De lo que sucedió con Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes - Potter frunció el entrecejo atónito. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Solamente la Orden del Fénix sabía su encuentro con Voldemort. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, la muchacha volvió a hablar, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¿Te encuentras bien? Me he enterado también de lo de Malfoy... ¿Estás bien? 

- Eh, si, gracias por preocuparte, Cho, pero... ¿cómo te enteraste de...? 

- Escuché a unos profesores comentándolo- dijo simplemente Chang. El viejo cuento que muchos se creían. Pero ya no era el caso de él. - Harry, quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo en todo momento, ¿sí? 

- Sí, gracias... 

- ¡AH! Y me mandaron a decirte que... – Agrandó la distancia que mantenía con Harry y le sonrió de una manera que Harry sintió que un escalofrío lo invadía- No todo lo que sucede es porque el destino lo quiso, Harry. Hay cosas que no se relacionan entre sí. Y... la muerte de Dumbledore no se relaciona con la de Ruiz, Potter. Espero que te sirva de lección. - rió de la cara aturdida de Harry y se alejó corriendo. 

Harry paró de caminar. Miraba como la Ravenclaw se alejaba rápidamente y la risa de la chica aún retumbaba en su mente. Tembló de ira. 

_Cho es una buena chica, Harry... Ella es la chica ideal para ti_ Ninguna Mortífaga era su mujer ideal. Por supuesto que no. Pero... ¿desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? _Maldición..._

¿O estaría manejada por el _Imperius_? Podría ser perfectamente. No encontraba razones para que Cho Chang pudiera aliarse al lado oscuro. Eso era extraño. _Muy_ extraño. Además, ¿para qué revelarse ante Harry Potter, sabiendo que él estaba comunicado con la Orden del Fénix? Muchas cosas no se conectaban... 

Pero... ¿tendría razón en lo que decía? ¿Qué el Destino no siempre planeaba todo? ¿Qué había cosas que eran imposibles de evitar, pero que el destino no quería que sucedieran? Si lo seguían confundiendo nunca entendería su destino. 

Jamás se había sentido tan confundido, tan traicionado, tan herido... Últimamente todo a su alrededor era odio, desgracias, muertes, gritos, dolor... ahora también traición. Ya estaba harto de todo eso... Pero otra vez no iba a reclamar la muerte... ¿O continuaba deseándola? 

- ¡Harry!- escuchó que lo llamaban. Pisadas apresuradas y dos personas que se acercaban. Estaban detrás de él, ahora. Suspiró con resignación y se dio la vuelta. Hermione y Ron. 

- Ron, Herm... – murmuró suavemente, todavía aturdido. 

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?- preguntó Ron acercándosele más y observándolo fijamente. Reaccionó y asintió. 

- ¿Qué quería Chang?- dijo Hermione con desprecio. Negó con la cabeza lentamente y exclamó lo más alegre posible. 

- ¡Vamos a CCM, no vamos a llegar tarde! ¿Verdad?- ambos amigos asintieron, mirándolo preocupados. Otra vez los preocupaba... Se mordió el labio. Ojalá dejaran de sufrir por él... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

La sala común de Gryffindor nunca había estado tan silenciosa. El trío de Gryffindor se encontraba sentado en los sillones, enfrente de Sirius Black. La seriedad en el rostro de Sirius los ponía intranquilos. Había tristeza en sus ojos. Más que desde costumbre. 

La chimenea apagada. Primavera ya empezada. Lastima que las flores no mejoran la situación. Lastima que el aroma de las hierbas y el aire purificado por las plantas no reviviera a los muertos. Lastima que ese aire no se sintiera en ese momento en la torre de Gryffindor. Lastima... 

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Sirius?- preguntó Hermione en un murmullo. Ron parecía contener la respiración mientras esperaba una respuesta. Harry sentía que ya la sabía desde el día anterior. Desde la noche anterior. 

- Hoy, Lidia, Remus y Bella me informaron de una noticia... – empezó Sirius fijando su vista en la alfombra escarlata de la sala- De una de las peores noticias para el mundo mágico- Ron tragó saliva y Hermione se mordió el labio. Harry simplemente observaba a Sirius. 

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Ron tras unos minutos de silencio. 

- No queremos que esta noticia se extienda. Puede dar como resultado un caos tremendo en Hogwarts- murmuró el padrino de Potter. 

- ¿Hogwarts?- preguntaron extrañados Hermione y Ronald- ¿Encontraron el cadáver de Snape? 

- No, no es eso. Encontraron _otro_ cadáver. 

- ¿A quién mató ahora?- preguntó Ron con odio hacia aquel monstruo asesino... 

- _Albus Dumbledore_- Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos y ahogó un grito. Unas lagrimas empezaron a cruzar su rostro. Ron se quedó pasmado, mirando a Sirius horrorizado. Tragó saliva. 

- No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? Es una broma... – murmuró sin creer sus palabras. 

- No, no. Dumbledore está muerto. 

- Es imposible. Dumbledore... ¡Es imposible!- chilló Hermione mientras corría hacia las escaleras de la habitación de chicas. Ron se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Harry seguía mirando a Sirius. Su mirada inexpresiva. No reflejaba nada. 

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?- se animó a preguntar Sirius. Potter simplemente negó con la cabeza. 

- Dumbledore era... como un abuelo para mí, Sirius- dijo Harry mientras observaba los ojos celestes de Black- Siempre trataba de ayudarme y comprenderme. Me dio consejos muy buenos estos últimos años... Me protegía en todo momento y se lo agradezco enormemente. Pero no siento nada. Nada que se pueda reflejar con palabras, ni con lagrimas. Ni con gritos. Con nada. 

- ¿No tienes tristeza? ¿Dolor? ¿Nada, Harry?- preguntó extrañado Sirius observando a su ahijado perplejo. No se esperaba esa reacción inexpresiva. Pensaba que haría como Ron, que subiría a su habitación para llorar en silencio. Pero ni eso. Voldemort estaba convirtiendo a Harry en un... _monstruo_. 

- Voldemort no tiene nada que ver, Sirius- dijo Potter, como leyendo sus pensamientos- Voldemort se siente triunfador y orgulloso. Glorioso. Siente el poder en sus venas. Siente que ya ganó, que nadie le va a impedir su acceso al poder. Yo no siento eso. Y él no me ha hecho sentir lo que estoy sintiendo. Es solamente que ya he llorado suficiente. No soporto más mi vida. Quiero morir, pero sé que mi deseo no se cumplirá. No quiero que me comprendas. No quiero que nadie me comprenda. No quiero que me abraces ni me prometas lo imposible. No quiero que te preocupes por mí, ni que sufran por mí. Ya no quiero nada. Ya no puedo llorar. Ya no puedo reír como antes. Ya no soy libre. Estoy encadenado a este maldito destino, Sirius. Y siento que la única forma de librarme de ellas es la muerte. Pero no la merezco... 

- ¿Cómo dices eso, Harry?- gritó Sirius con lagrimas de ira en sus ojos- ¡Lily y James murieron por ti! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Dejarás que sus vidas...? 

- Ellos no querían verme sufrir- contestó Harry en el mismo tono que Sirius, pero aguantando las lagrimas en sus ojos- Ellos querían que viviera en paz y con la persona que me haría feliz. No existe la paz en mi vida y la persona que me hubiera hecho feliz murió... y yo no quiero condenar a Hermione a que me acompañe. Merece algo mejor. Una vida mejor. 

- Harry, Hermione te quiere... – Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, como no queriendo escuchar esas palabras- Harry, ¡Mira en lo que Voldemort te está convirtiendo! En un ser sin sentimientos... ¡cómo él! 

- ¡Yo jamás seré como él! Yo no quiero poder. Yo quiero la muerte- Sirius lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió con desesperación. 

- ¡Escúchate, Harry! Por favor, hazlo por mí... ¡reacciona!- dejó de sacudirlo y Harry dejó caer sus lagrimas. Abrió sus luminosos ojos verdes. 

- ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?- murmuró Potter. _Dolor_- ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si vieras morir a Diggory, Snape, Sean, Dumbledore... frente a tus ojos y no pudieras hacer nada para evitarlo?- _Tristeza_- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si escucharas el último grito de Draco Malfoy en tus sueños?- _Impotencia_. 

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó pasmado Sirius. 

- Yo ya sabía desde ayer a la noche que Dumbledore estaba muerto... – susurró- permíteme decirte, Sirius, que es horrible. Es horrible ver muertes a través de sueños. Y es horrible escuchar a Voldemort en tu mente. ¿Sabes? 

Se puso de pie, atravesó la sala común y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Se tiró en su cama y corrió las cortinas, tapando la visión al exterior. Sofocó su llanto en la almohada. Ya basta de lagrimas. Sus padres no descansarían en paz porque él llorara. Debía actuar. Matar a aquel que le arrebató todo lo que tenía... 

Pero no tenía lo suficiente. No tenía el suficiente valor para plantarle la cara a su destino. ¿Y si decepcionaba a todos? ¿Y si Voldemort lo mataba y absorbía su poder, haciéndose todavía más fuerte? ¿Y si no lograba matar a ese asesino? Nunca se había preparado de verdad contra él. 

Se sentía sofocado por el encierro. Solamente podía salir a los terrenos durante las clases y siempre en compañía de alguien. Nunca podía estar solo y en paz. Disfrutar del aire y las flores... Una idea cruzó su cabeza. 

Esperó a que Sirius subiera y se durmiera en forma de perro al pie de su cama. Tomó su varita de la mesita de luz y se señaló a sí mismo. Se aplicó el hechizo silenciador. De esta manera, nadie escucharía sus pasos o sus movimientos. Suspiro. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco. 

Salió de la cama lentamente. Que no hiciera ruido no significaba que no pudieran sentir sus movimientos. Si llegaba a pisar la cola de Hocicos... 

Se dirigió a su baúl. Lo abrió y buscó en él su tan preciada capa de invisibilidad. Hermione se la había devuelto en Navidad. Era su única herramienta para poder salir del castillo. Ya no le preocupaba su seguridad. Quería aire fresco y necesitaba soledad. Esa noche era el momento. 

Se colocó la capa con delicadeza. Dejó que la emoción de una aventura recorriera su sangre, como los viejos tiempos. Dejó que la emoción que su padre, James Potter, había experimentado cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts también corriera por su sangre. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no utilizaba la capa... Había llegado el momento. 

Con la capa de invisibilidad puesta y el encantamiento silenciador aplicado, caminó velozmente hacia la puerta de la habitación. Ya no importaba que pudieran sentirle. No podían ni oírle ni verle. Ya no había forma que pudieran detenerlo. 

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente. El aire a libertad era hermoso. Pero quería sentir la frescura de la libertad del castillo. De los terrenos del castillo. Bajó las escaleras con delicadeza. Y observó la oscura y solitaria sala común. Nadie. Adelante. 

Salió de la protección de la torre Gryffindor. Sólo faltaba librarse de los profesores... ¿Andaría Filch por allí? Mm. Extrañaba el Mapa del Merodeador. Hubiera sido útil en aquella situación... pero Dumbledore lo tenía. No, Dumbledore ya no podía tenerlo. Lo tenía el despacho de Dumbledore... No iba a arriesgar su temporaria libertad por un mapa que solamente le serviría en aquella ocasión. No, no. Mejor que el despacho de Dumbledore siguiera cuidando al mapa. 

Lentamente comenzó a caminar. Sus pasos eran silenciosos por el encantamiento. Menos mal. Si no la Señora Norris hubiera aparecido inmediatamente. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle. La emoción del momento, pensó. Por lo menos un año desde la última vez que se había puesto la capa. Añoraba esa sensación de libertad que la capa le otorgaba. Otra vez en su cuerpo... 

Bajó al sexto piso. ¿Por qué la sala común de Gryffindor estaba en el séptimo piso? Tendría que tomar los _alternativos_ pasadizos secretos del castillo. Pero se arriesgaba a que lo descubrieran... Pero cuanto antes respirara ese aire, mejor. 

Pasadizo del sexto piso... llevaba al segundo piso, del lado del baño de Myrtle. Estremecimiento ante los recuerdos. Rayos. ¿Tendría que hacerle una visita a la pobre fantasma? Capaz lograran llevarse bien... Risas internas. Ni loco pisaría ese baño. 

Pasadizo traspasado. Ya estaba en el segundo piso... Bien. Revisó con sus ojos esmeraldas el pasillo. Inexistencia de profesores y/o celador. Ninguna gatita a la vista... Continuó su camino con pasos calculados. No iba a pisar ningún escalón falso ni ninguna trampa de Peeves. Sería el colmo después de todo... 

Escaleras a primer piso. Increíble que nadie vigilara. Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, tendría que haber más profesores vigilando en vez de menos. ¡Qué loco era el mundo! McGonagall a cargo de los alumnos y del castillo. ¿Acaso la profesora de Transformaciones no era estricta y decidida? Error. 

Primer piso. Ya no había nada que pudiera detenerlo. Cruzó el pasillo sin precaución de chocar con nadie. ¿Quién podía estar por los pasillos a esas horas? Nadie. Eso no era como antes. Antes, los Prefectos y Premios Anuales siempre merodeaban en busca de alumnos con insomnio en rastreo de aventuras nocturnas. Un profesor por lo menos en cada piso. Sin embargo... Nada. 

Vestíbulo. Tenue era la luz de las pocas velas que iluminaban el salón principal del castillo, "La Gran Entrada." Pero la luz era suficiente para guiarlo a la puerta que lo separaba de la libertad. Giró el picaporte y... ¡SÍ! 

El aire libre. Eso relajaría sus sentidos... Salió apresuradamente a los terrenos. El aroma de la primavera recién llegada. Esa sensación de tranquilidad que no sentía hacía añares. Uff. Como si se pudiera estar tranquilo cuando miles de personas morían en manos de... "la guerra entre el bien y el mal", pensó sarcásticamente. Risas internas. La guerra en busca del poder. El poder de dominarlo todo. 

Quería dejar de pensar en eso. Quería liberarse de sus cadenas por algunos momentos. Se sacó la capa de invisibilidad, ya no le hacía falta. Sus pasos se empezaron a escuchar. El efecto del encantamiento también se había perdido. Sonrió satisfecho. Efectivo. Le agradecía enormemente a Sean que le hubiera enseñado ese encantamiento... 

Se dejó caer a orillas del lago, como siempre había hecho. Suspiró y respiró hondo. Ese aire puro entrando por sus fosas nasales y... rellenando sus pulmones de calidez. La calidez de la naturaleza. De la inocencia. De la libertad. De la tranquilidad. Esa calidad única, nuevamente con él. 

Si tan sólo las cosas que sucedían no estuvieran pasando se disfrutaría más de ese aire. Pero no. Ninguno de sus deseos se cumplía. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era demasiado tarde para pedir armonía y paz? ¿Para pedir felicidad y alegría? ¿Salud y bienestar? Mm. ¿Acaso él había pedido la guerra y la enemistad? ¿Había pedido dolor y tristeza? ¿Enfermedad y malestar? No. Pero no todo sucedía como uno quería. ¿Pero las cosas sucedían como el destino las quería o las desgracias también se le salían de las manos al destino? Nunca entendería su destino... 

La calidez se perdió. La tranquilidad se fue volando, dándole paso a... _ese maldito asesino_. Otra vez tratando de manejar su cuerpo. Pero a diferencia de antes, era una fuerza inconcebible con la que luchaba. Chilló no pudiendo resistirse a la magia oscura. Voldemort comenzó a controlar sus acciones. 

Su mano derecha se deslizó suavemente hacia el bolsillo de su sencilla túnica negra. La varita, hecha de madera de acebo y con núcleo de pluma de fénix, estaba fuertemente apretada en su mano. ¿Qué quería hacer Voldemort con él...? 

_Voy a cumplir tu deseo, Harry_

Lo iba a matar. Pero iba a parecer un suicidio. Una opresión en su pecho jamás conocida con tanta fuerza. Angustia. Impotencia. No, eso no era... 

_¿Acaso no querías morir, Harry?_

Si, eso pensaba hasta ese momento. Pero el ser humano no era perfecto. Podía cometer errores y fácilmente podía ser manipulado por el poder. El ser humano tenía muchas debilidades, pero la más destacada... _Miedo a la muerte._

_Yo te advertí, Potter_

¿Por qué tenía miedo a morir? ¡La había estado deseando! ¿Por qué...? ¿Acaso algo había cambiado desde la última vez que la había deseado? 

Sí. Algo había cambiado. 

La mano derecha temblaba. Trataba de sacar a Voldemort de su cuerpo. Pero era imposible. Imposible. La varita señalaba directamente a su corazón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, comenzando a murmurar en contra de su voluntad un hechizo desconocido para él... _Nabajem Sangrum_. El hechizo... "suicida" podría llamarse... pero también asesino... 

Pero antes que terminara de decirlas, unas manos suaves y cálidas rodearon la suya. La varita cayó en la hierba. Una persona enfrente de él. Voldemort había _desaparecido _de su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos verdes esmeraldas. 

_Hermione_.


	10. Parte 13

PARTE 13 

Nunca esos ojos almendrados habían estado tan brillantes. Su cabello liso y brillante lucía espectacular a la luz de la luna creciente. Marcaba su figura. Sus manos cálidas y suaves sostenían su mano derecha. Su rostro... _lágrimas_. 

Harry había quedado paralizado mirando a Hermione. Ella había detenido a Voldemort, salvándole de cierta forma la vida. Cerró sus ojos un momento y volvió a abrirlos pensando que capaz fuera un sueño... No lo era. Sus ojos quedaron conectados. Minutos de completo silencio. 

La muchacha separó sus manos de la de Harry y se acercó más a él. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo con infinito cariño. Potter pasó su mano lentamente por su cabello castaño. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel aire dulce y aquel precioso ambiente... 

- ¿Qué pensabas hacer, Harry?- preguntó Hermione en un murmullo casi inaudible. Había tristeza en su voz. 

- Era él... Voldemort... – susurró con un nudo en la garganta. El miedo y la angustia le estaban prohibiendo el habla- Me estaba manejando... 

- Te iba a matar, Harry- dijo ella separándose de él y mirando sus profundos ojos verdes. 

- Era una potente magia oscura... no podía... – respiró hondo de nuevo. Otra vez la calidez recorriendo su sangre. 

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el entorno. No había viento. Era una noche sin nubes. Las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. El bosque prohibido estaba silencioso y inmovible, como si lo hubieran paralizado. En la cabaña de Hagrid había una tenue luz.  

- No es tu culpa, Harry- dijo ella tiernamente inclinándose y tomando su varita que estaba en la hierba. La acarició con delicadeza- Ten cuidado- le devolvió su preciada varita. La tomó y la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica negra. 

- Si es mi culpa, Hermione- dijo Harry mirando la luna creciente que había en el cielo. Era una noche muy bonita.  

- No, Harry, todo es culpa de ese monstruo... tú no querías que nada de esto sucediera- _No todo sucede como uno quiere_

- Podría haberlo evitado... - _Si realmente el destino quería que sucediera, iba a suceder, a pesar de todos tus esfuerzos_

- Harry... – lo volvió a abrazar, mostrándole su apoyo. _Lágrimas_- Ron y yo siempre estaremos contigo, Harry, y lo sabes. Somos tus amigos, ¿no? Los amigos estamos para ayudar... – esas lágrimas de dolor, de tristeza. Harry se sentía el culpable de esas lágrimas.  

- No llores por mí, Hermione.- dijo Harry separándose de ella y pasando su mano por su rostro tiernamente.- Yo no merezco tus lágrimas. 

- ¿Por qué te niegas al cariño, Harry?

Potter se sentó en la orilla del lago. El lago... el agua helada como siempre. Las criaturas acuáticas conviviendo en él... Pequeñas olas se formaban en la orilla. Suavemente, chocaban con las antiguas rocas. Ojalá esa tranquilidad también fuera para el mundo terrestre. Habría que aprender de las criaturas mágicas y de la naturaleza. 

Hermione se sentó a su lado, aún esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Lo miraba con ternura. Como comprendiendo como se sentía. Pero eso era _imposible_. 

- No lo merezco, Herm. 

- ¿Quieres morir?- preguntó Hermione astutamente, mirando el lago- Si no quieres cariño, querrás otra cosa... ¿quieres la muerte? 

- No. También le tengo miedo a la muerte. 

- ¿Le tienes miedo al cariño?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida. 

- Tengo miedo que algo malo les pase. Que sufran por mi culpa. Que los defraude. Que jamás los vuelva a ver. Que me odien- susurró Harry cerrando los ojos y prohibiéndose soltar lágrimas. 

- Sabemos cuidarnos, Harry. Y jamás nos defraudarás. Sabemos que lucharás por lo imposible. No podría odiarte. No podría odiarte, cuando en realidad te amo. 

Harry se volteó hacia Hermione, con las lágrimas circulando su rostro pálido. Aquellas eran lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento. Sus ojos verdes iluminantes reflejaban esperanza. La luz de la esperanza. Su cabello oscuro y rebelde jamás había parecido tan negro. 

- Hermione, por favor- murmuró Harry mirándola fijamente- Olvídate de mí... 

- No, Harry... tú eres la persona que realmente amo... No Ronald.

- Ron te quiere de verdad, Herm... 

- Pero yo no lo quiero a él. Ya he hablado con él, Harry. No lo engañaré más ni a él ni a mi misma. Te quiero- Hermione se acercó súbitamente hacia él. Posó su mano izquierda en la mejilla de joven Potter y acercó su rostro al de él. 

Harry cerró los ojos antes de que sus labios se unieran. Aquellos labios dulces... Sintió que una sensación extraña se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Ya no había dolor. No había tristeza. No había recuerdos. No había lugar en su mente para eso. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese parado solamente para ellos. Acarició el cabello de Granger con delicadeza. Tan cálido... 

Y tan improvistamente como había empezado, terminó. Se separaron lentamente mirándose fijamente. Había sucedido lo mismo que en Navidad, pero diferente. Muy diferente. Era tan perfecto ese momento. Inolvidable. Era como si las muertes no estuvieran sucediendo y solo existieran ellos en el mundo. _Solo ellos_. 

Pero ya había acabado. ¿Cambiarían las cosas a partir de ese momento?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

No era fácil afrontar que alguna vez lo tuviste todo y lo perdiste. No lo era. Que alguna vez, sin darte cuenta, lo tuviste y no lo disfrutaste. Ahora te das cuenta, cuando ya no lo puedes disfrutar. Era irónico. Eso le había pasado con Amanda. 

Amanda y Hermione eran bien distintas. Incomparables. Eran anónimos imposibles de relacionar. Cada una en su mente, de diferentes maneras. 

Amanda había sido su "primer amor" por así decirlo. Ella descansaba feliz, ya que había muerto en los labios de la persona a quien más había querido. Su primer beso... pero no lo había disfrutado. No. El pánico del momento, la sorpresa del instante y la ternura del segundo de unión... Ella había sido ese amor juvenil del que tanto Sirius le había hablado. 

Hermione, en otro aspecto, siempre estuvo allí, a su lado. Como una amiga, como una hermana. La hermana que nunca tuvo. Recién aquel año se había fijado en su belleza, en su ternura, en lo que realmente valía la muchacha. Dos besos con diferentes sentimientos. El primero: inseguridad, rapidez y un poco de cariño, delicadeza. El segundo: amor, tiempo... El tiempo se había detenido. Le había permitido disfrutarlo, aunque sea un poco. Pero... ¿realmente se merecía a Hermione? 

Bostezó. Casi no había podido dormir. Caramba. Si continuaba así... Otro bostezo. ¿Por qué Encantamientos a primera hora? ¿Por qué no Historia de la Magia, la materia ideal para un buen sueño? Maldición... sí tan solo... tercer bostezo. Rayos. 

- ¿No dormiste bien, Harry?- preguntó interesada Hermione. Una sonrisa tierna oculta en su rostro. Le sonrió, reprimiendo otro bostezo. 

- Casi no pegué ojo en toda la noche- respondió Harry buscando con la mirada a Ron- ¿Dónde está Ron? 

- Creo que se fue a buscar a Sirius- dijo Hermione dudosa- Espero que el juicio salga todo bien. Demostrarán que Sirius es inocente. Que no tuvo culpa de nada. 

- Eso espero- suspiró Harry mientras bajaba su mirada. ¿Por qué dudaba? 

Vieron como un pelirrojo se acercaba hacia ellos velozmente. Se sentó al lado de Harry, luego de saludar animadamente. 

- Está con el resto del grupo, ya saben, "Los Merodeadores"... – comentó Ron. Su voz un poco deprimida. Aún no recuperado del choque de la noche anterior- ¿Qué tenemos ahora?

- Encantamientos- dijo Mione con poco entusiasmo. Ya no se extrañaban. Las clases habían dejado de ser interesantes, después de todo... 

- ¿Cómo durmieron? Yo horripilantemente- dijo Ron tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza. 

- No fue mi mejor descanso, pero bien- Hermione le sonrió a Harry. 

- ¿Dormí?- preguntó Harry en broma- Creo que no- Bostezó con cansancio. 

- ¿Cómo dormir sabiendo que ya casi no hay esperanza?- preguntó Ron en un murmullo. Hermione bajó la mirada, pero Harry desafió la pregunta de Ron. 

- ¿Dejarás la batalla antes de empezarla? Yo no dejaré que esa serpiente continúe con vida. 

A partir de la noche anterior, sus pensamientos se fijaron en una sola meta. Ya no importaba el significado de los sucesos ni el destino. Había entendido a qué estaba destinado. Sus amigos le miraron un segundo fijamente, luego sonrieron. 

- ¿Desde cuándo has vuelto con nosotros, Harry?- preguntó Ron alegremente. Harry lo miró confundido- ¿Desde cuando nuestro amigo Harry ha vuelto de la oscuridad?- Sonrió. Ellos siempre habían estado con él... 

- Desde que descubrí que aquí tengo dos fantásticas personas que no abandonaré jamás- dijo Harry mientras sonreía sinceramente, como hacía muchísimo tiempo que no hacía. 

- OH. ¿Esta es la parte en donde los tres nos abrazamos llorando de alegría?- preguntó Ron en broma mientras hacía como si se sacara una lagrima del ojo. Hermione rió a carcajadas. 

- Esta es la parte donde nosotros dos discutimos, Weasley- replicó Granger en broma. 

- ¿Qué tienes contra mí, Mione? 

- Lo mismo que tú tienes contra mí- respondió Hermione haciéndose la indiferente.  

- ¿Ah, sí?- la desafió Ron cruzándose de brazos, dejando de desayunar.   

- ¿Otra vez discutiendo, chicos?- preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. 

Harry miró para atrás a ver quien era. "Los Merodeadores" otra vez acompañando el desayuno. Los tres amigos se miraron un instante como meditando una respuesta en unidad, pero como ninguno contestaba, estallaron en carcajadas. Como hace tanto que no hacían... 

Susan, Lidia y Bella opinaban que lo que estaba sucediendo últimamente les había afectado el cerebro, mientras Remus y Sirius sonreían alegres de ver el humor de los jóvenes. 

- Nunca... me... reí... tanto- murmuró entrecortadamente Weasley unos minutos después, tratando de recuperar el aire. 

- Me las pagarás, Ronald- susurró Hermione culpando a Ron de su dolor de estómago. 

- Lo siento mucho, lo lamento tremendamente. Espero que algún día sepas disculpar mi tonto e incesado error. Si algún día llegas a disculparme, juraré que jamás volveré a molestarte ni burlarme de ti, señorita Granger. – dijo Ron sarcásticamente haciendo una profunda reverencia. Luego le murmuró en el oído a Harry: - Ese día caeré muy bajo. Mi dignidad Weasley al suelo. Ese día, tendrás mi permiso para golpearme en la cabeza, Harry. Necesitaré un golpe fuerte para volver a ser sensato- Harry se tragó las risas. 

- Así que se estaban peleando en broma... – dijo Bella suavemente. 

- ¡Nunca he hablado más en serio y jamás dijiste algo tan falso, Arabella!- exclamó Ron haciéndose el ofendido. 

- Ya.   

- ¿De qué se reían, muchachos?- preguntó Remus mirando curioso al trío. Sin duda, era sumamente extraño que hubiera humor en la mesa de Gryffindor en aquel tiempo. 

- No lo recuerdo- dijo pensativamente Ron. Parecía estar hablando en serio. 

- Tanta risa nos afectó el cerebro- rió Hermione mientras sonreía inocentemente. 

- TÚ iniciaste las risas- replicó Ron decidido. 

- No, vos. 

- No, tú. 

- No, vos. 

- Yo sé quien empezó las risas- dijo Ron volviéndose a cruzar de brazos. Los Merodeadores los observaban con interés- Harry y sus comentarios sinceros- dijo Ron haciéndose el frágil.

- No, fuiste tú. Dijiste después de mi comentario que era el momento que nos abrazábamos llorando de alegría, ¿recuerdas? Y Hermione dijo que era el momento en que ustedes se peleaban... 

- ¡AH! Todavía pienso que hubiera convenido el abrazo... 

- Es imposible hablar seriamente contigo, Ronald- replicó Hermione mirando divertida a Harry.

- Bueno, ¿y todo esto por un simple comentario?- preguntó Sirius con curiosidad. 

- Aja... – contestaron al mismo tiempo Herm y Harry. 

- ¡Pero era _sentimental_! Yo me emocioné. Deberías hacerlo más seguido, Harry, matarías a tus fans- opinó Ron sonriendo alborotadoramente.          

- Yo hablaba en serio... – suspiró Harry en broma.

- La seriedad me está matando, Harry- rió Hermione. Los Merodeadores no se podían creer como hacían las bromas y reían. Como si nada hubiera pasado y siguieran siendo los tres amigos de siempre. 

- Bien, muchachos. ¿Nos explican?- preguntó Lidia impacientemente.  

- Capaz... – suspiró Hermione.

- ¿Debemos?- preguntó Harry dudoso. 

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron curioso. Los tres rieron.

- Ya no puedo reírme más- se quejó Ron mientras se aferraba a Harry para no caerse de la silla de las carcajadas. 

- Nadie de obliga a reírte- opinó Harry con una sonrisa burlona mientras terminaba su desayuno tranquilamente. 

- Muy gracioso, Sr. Potter. Tanto que me hizo acordar cierta broma que me hiciste sobre el horario de Historia de la Magia en diciembre. (N/A: Véase **Parte 6** para más información XD)- Harry y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron recordando. 

- ¿Hola?- preguntó Remus dudoso. El trío de volteó a verlo, ya serios.- Siento interrumpirlos, pero... 

- ¿Ustedes que dicen, le perdonamos?- preguntó Ron a sus dos amigos en un murmullo. Rieron. 

El trío de Gryffindor había vuelto para quedarse. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

- ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?- preguntó Ron mientras caminaban por el casillo del tercer piso.

- Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- respondió Hermione mientras sonreía abiertamente- con Mundungus Fletcher. 

- ¿Creen ustedes que podamos presenciar el juicio de Sirius? O sea, tendremos que ir nosotros también... ¡Fuimos testigos en tercer año!- exclamó Ron con cierta emoción. 

Sirius no estaba con ellos. Hermione y Ronald le habían prometido que no se separarían de Harry en ningún momento. Black necesitaba prepararse para el juicio que tendría lugar dentro de algunos días.  

- Lo dudo. En ese momento éramos niños, Ron- dijo Harry lentamente- Nosotros no podemos declarar por aquella escena. Y dudo que necesiten tres adolescentes para darse cuenta que Colagusano es un mortífago. 

- ¡Yo tengo ganas de terminar el curso! Ya no quiero más libros... – suspiró Ron mientras doblaban en una esquina. 

- Los EXTASIS están cerca, Ron. Ya estamos en abril. ¡Sólo faltan dos meses!- exclamó Hermione agitada con recordar los exámenes.

- ¡Sesenta días, Mione! Tenemos tiempo... 

- ¡Tú ya sabes como pasa volando el tiempo! Hoy mismo empezaremos nuestros estudios... – comenzó Hermione. Luego comenzó a enumerar los libros que iban a consultar en la biblioteca. 

- Volviste a hacer el mismo. Ahora también Hermione volverá a ser la misma- susurró Ron a Harry entre suspiros de resignación. 

- Bueno, Hermione, tenemos toda la tarde para pensar en lo que vamos a hacer en la Biblioteca. Pero solo faltan cinco minutos para Defensa- Harry suspendió el discurso de Mione. Ella miró el reloj para asegurarse que no era una broma de Potter y empezó a correr, rumbo al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. 

- ¡Mione, espéranos!- gritó Ron mientras la seguía rápidamente. Harry sonrió alegremente mientras seguía a Ron en su carrera al cuarto piso. 

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula, Hermione estaba cruzada de brazos, esperándolos impacientemente. Los miró reprochadamente y entró al aula con aire de superioridad. Como lo viejos tiempos... 

Se sentaron en los pupitres del medio, como siempre. Sacaron los libros y sus varitas. Unos minutos después, el resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor entraron animadamente. El profesor Mundungus les siguió inmediatamente. 

Mundungus Fletcher, un hombre alrededor de los sesenta años, tenía un aire juvenil que muchos se preguntaban de donde lo sacaba. Alto y delgado. Ojos celestes opacos y mirada seria, aunque jamás dejaba de verse un aire divertido. Fletcher era uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Su manera de enseñar era muy parecida a la de Remus Lupin. Ejercitar las habilidades de los alumnos con entrenamiento. Nada de libros. Siempre la acción primero, y luego la lectura. 

Por esa razón, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se extrañaron cuando ordenó que guardaran las varitas, que sacaran el libro: "Conoce a tu enemigo, conoce las Artes Oscuras" y que se pusieran al leer el capítulo: "El Dominio del Sentido a través de las Artes Oscuras."

Una vez que hubieran leído el capítulo de diez páginas, el profesor empezó a explicar en que consistía la dominación del sentido, entre otras cosas. Les recordó vivamente al profesor Binns en Historia de la Magia. Lastima que el respeto que le tenían a Mundungus no les permitía dormirse mientras él contaba lo mismo que había leído en el libro. Harry tenía otras cosas que pensar aparte de lo que decía Mundungus. 

¿Cómo afectaría a la comunidad mágica la muerte de Albus Dumbledore? ¿Cómo afectaría al colegio Hogwarts y alrededores? Sobre todo al Ministerio de la Magia. Aunque Cornelius Fudge ya se hubiera sacado la venda de los ojos, ya no tenía a su guía para elegir el camino. ¿Y la Orden del Fénix? 

Tragó saliva mirando pesadamente a Fletcher. Reprimió un pequeño bostezo. Tendría que encontrar solución a sus pesadillas nocturnas y a la voz de Voldemort en su cabeza. No permitiría que lo de la noche anterior volviera a repetirse. No iba a permitir que Voldemort tratara de matarlo haciendo parecer que fue un suicidio. Por lo menos no iba morir hasta que esa horrible serpiente no cayera también.  

¿Y si no podía hacer caer a ese monstruo? ¿Y sino tenía el poder suficiente para sacarle la "vida" a Voldemort? ¿Y si defraudaba a todos? ¿A Dumbledore, a sus padres, a Ron y a Hermione... a Sirius? Tragó saliva amargamente. Primero lo primero. Y lo primero era evitar que Voldemort regresa a su mente. 

Obviamente, el Señor Tenebroso estaba usando artes oscuras para dominarlo. Se detuvo un momento pensando. Artes oscuras... Bajó instantáneamente su vista al libro de estudio que tenía abierto y sus ojos pasaron lentamente por el nombre del capítulo. _El Dominio del Sentido a través de las Artes Oscuras. _¡Aquella era la solución! Levantó su vista hacia Mundungus Fletcher y sonrió ampliamente. La _solución._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

- La clase de Fletcher me hizo acordar a las clases de Danielle Colfer- comentó Ron con aburrimiento en el almuerzo después de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Hermione soltó unas risitas divertidas mientras Harry dejó escapar una sonrisa tímida. Para él la clase había sido... _fantástica_. Pero obviamente no se lo diría a sus amigos. 

- No digas así, Ron- dijo Hermione no pudiendo esconder su sonrisa- Danielle tenía razones para no ser divertida ni simpática.  

Danielle Colfer había sido la profesora suplente de Pociones en quinto año. La condición de espía de Snape en el círculo de Voldemort no le había permitido continuar como profesor aquel año. Para la desgracia de la Orden del Fénix, a fines de quinto curso, Voldemort había descubierto que Snape era un espía. No, Harry corrigió sus palabras mentales. _Voldemort reveló que sabía desde hace muchísimo tiempo que Snape era espía de la Orden. _Y ahí, Danielle había dejado de ser profesora de Pociones para que Severus retomara el puesto. 

Harry observó con determinación la mesa de profesores. Flitwick conversando con Sprout. McGonagall platicando seriamente con Mundungus. Filch almorzando apartado de las conversaciones de su alrededor. Sinistra hablaba "animadamente" con Hagrid. Y por supuesto, los Merodeadores. Los profesores se habían hartado de ver a cinco adultos en la mesa de Gryffindor en algunas comidas. Decidieron que lo mejor era que comieran en la mesa de profesores. 

Pero Harry no pensaba en eso. No. Miraba con nostalgia los asientos vacíos de Dumbledore y Snape. Tragó saliva amargamente. No habían tenido clase de Pociones desde... la última visita a Hogsmeade. Los alumnos ya se estaban preocupando por el odiado profesor. Por más que lo odiaran... La profesora de Transformaciones les había avisado que ya habían conseguido un suplente para Snape. Potter sospechaba que volverían a tener a Colfer con ellos. 

Minerva terminó su conversación con Fletcher. Se levantó de su asiento, reclamando la atención de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Todas las conversaciones tocaron fin, y observaron impacientes y curiosos a McGonagall. Ella respiró hondo un instante, para luego comenzar con lo que quería anunciar. Harry sabía perfectamente que esa noticia no era relacionada con el _asesinato_ de Albus Dumbledore. Se volteó hacia Ron y Hermione, y les murmuró lentamente: 

- Veremos sino regresa Danielle al puesto de Pociones. ¿Cuánto apuestan?- Ninguno de los dos contestó. Unos instantes después, Hermione se animó a decir: 

- No es el momento de bromas, Harry... 

McGonagall comenzó su anuncio: 

- Les presentaré a la profesora que reemplazará a Severus Snape en el cargo de Pociones. – El trío de Gryffindor se miró unos instantes- Muchos de ustedes ya la conocerán... – Harry sonrió ligeramente. Lastima que Ron no hubiera aceptado la apuesta... – Danielle Colfer. 

La "nueva" profesora de Pociones ingresó en el Gran Comedor con una sonrisa cálida. Esa sonrisa con la que engañó a sus estudiantes en su presentación en quinto año. Todos creían que sería tierna y simpática... Error. 

Danielle era una mujer de alrededor de unos treinta años. Cabello rubio y lacio hasta la cintura. Ojos celestes brillantes. Era _preciosa_. Lastima que su personalidad no coordinara con su aspecto físico. Pero como había dicho Hermione, tenía razones para no ser simpática con el mundo. Aunque esas razones no eran conocidas para Harry, Dumbledore le había asegurado que eran muy buenos esos argumentos. Un estremecimiento al pensar en Dumbledore.

Aplaudieron a la profesora Colfer por cortesía. Pero si hubiera sido por ellos...  

- Volvieron las clases aburridas. – susurró Ron fastidiado- Solo espero que estos años que no la hemos visto le sirvieran para reflexionar que nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que le haya pasado... 

- Cállate, Ron. Aunque sea volveremos a tener Pociones. – Razonó Hermione suavemente. 

- Hubiera preferido continuar con Snape... 

- Cállate, Ron. 

- Aunque sea las clases no eran aburridas... 

- Pociones jamás será aburrida, Ron. Solamente que no sabes apreciar la calidez del caldero... 

- Cállate, Hermione. 

- Cállate tú, Weasley... 

- Cállense los dos. – Replicó Harry disgustado. 

- Próxima clase... _Pociones_

Caramba. Rayos. Caracoles. Diantre. Diablos. Demonios. (N/A: Ya sé que son todos sinónimos, pero hay cierta palabrita que encajaría perfectamente entre estas y no puedo decirla... T_T (Ya sabes de que hablo, Iris...) 

- Lo que nos hacía falta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Supongo que todavía no me han olvidado. Hace unos años yo fui la suplente de Snape... Y hoy vuelvo a serlo. Creo que no es necesario una presentación, pero igual. Yo soy Danielle Colfer, su nueva profesora de Pociones. Empecemos con la clase. – Hasta los Gryffindor bostezaron disimuladamente ante ese discurso. Los Slytherin simplemente reprimieron las risas. 

- Hoy veremos la poción Zarén. – Los ojos de Hermione brillaron con excitación mientras les murmuraba lentamente a Ron y a Harry: 

- Es una poción sumamente mortal. Veneno, podría decirse. Seguramente también trabajaremos el antídoto...     

- ¿Y eso es bueno?- susurró Ron incrédulo ante la excitación de Hermione. Granger iba a contestar cuando la profesora los interrumpió. 

- ¿Puedo preguntar, señor Weasley, Señorita Granger, de que rayos están hablando en medio de mi explicación?- dijo Danielle sumamente enfadada. 

Harry no dudaba que todavía ella recordaba lo que el trío de Gryffindor había hecho. Y sin duda... se vengaría. A Hermione se le subieron los colores al rostro y bajó la cabeza al suelo apesadumbrada mientras Ron miraba desafiante a la profesora. Así que la profesora levantó una ceja y se volteó hacia Harry. 

- ¿Puede decirme los ingredientes de esta poción, Señor Potter? Si no contesta, los tres tendrán un castigo de dos semanas. 

Ron daba por hecho ese castigo al igual que el resto de los Slytherin. Hermione levantó la cabeza suspicaz. Si ella no sabía los ingredientes, dudaba que Harry los supiera. Pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que el muchacho sonreía astutamente. 

- Por supuesto, profesora. Los ingredientes son huesos de serpiente, entraña de sapo, plumas de águila, flores de ajenjo y hojas de menta mezclado con agua o té. Aunque para que la muerte sea instantánea hay que agregarle un último ingrediente que sería... sangre de murciélago. – Dijo Potter mirando fijamente a la profesora. 

- Ya veo que ha estudiado, Potter. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Puede decirme en que libro se encuentra la receta?- preguntó la profesora Colfer suavemente. Los Gryffindor observaban atentamente a Harry, tratando de interpretar alguna expresión de intranquilidad. Imposible divisarla. 

- En el libro _Venenonu Potio,_ que se encuentra en la sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca- dijo Harry inexpresivamente. La profesora lo observó con determinación. 

- Es imposible que te hayan permitido tomar ese libro de la sección, Potter. Es el único libro que tiene la receta, así que... ¿cómo lo sabe?- dijo la profesora Danielle mirando sutilmente a Harry, como suponiendo que acababa de revelar una de las travesuras del trío. _Error_

- Si usted está suponiendo que _robé_ el libro, le aseguro que está totalmente equivocada. Como todo libro de la Sección Prohibida, le pedí permiso a un profesor. – Dijo Harry perspicazmente observando los ojos celestes de Danielle.  

- ¿Con qué propósito?- preguntó la profesora con un tono agudo de curiosidad. Harry hizo una mueca y contestó lentamente: 

- Creo que eso no le interesa ni a usted, ni al resto de mis compañeros, profesora. – Colfer le dirigió una mirada de recelo y se alejó del trío de Gryffindor. Continuó la clase como si nada hubiera pasado. 

Harry suspiró aliviado cuando la profesora se alejó. Pensaba que iba a recordarle el "accidente" del quinto curso, donde el trío de Gryffindor se había vuelvo involucrado sumamente. Habían estado apunto de ser expulsados, pero Dumbledore les salvó la vida, especialmente a Harry... 

Aquella broma en el que habían estado involucrados Fred y George Weasley, Ron, Hermione y Harry, entre otros, había causado... ¿devastación? No encontraba la palabra exacta para expresar el caos que habían hecho. Unas cuantas explosiones de calderos (con Danielle Colfer cerca, por eso odiaba tanto al trío), unos pupitres asesinos (con los de Slytherin dentro del aula), comida con efectos secundarios (afectó a todo el Gran Comedor) y ratas enloquecidas (era imposible caminar sin ver una rata loca.) Unas cuantas noches de insomnio con la capa invisible (especialmente para preparar todo)... Pero gracias a esa broma, los profesores se habían descuidado bastante y los mortífagos habían atacado Hogwarts... Habían estado a punto de morir tres estudiantes, entre los que se encontraba Virginia Weasley. 

Harry se estremeció al acordarse de Ginny. ¿Qué haría para arreglar las cosas con la hermana de Ron? 

Desde lo sucedido en Hogsmeade, no había cruzado palabra con la joven Weasley. Obviamente, ella evitaba cualquier contacto visual o intercambio de palabras con Harry. Siempre se encontraba demasiado alejada de él. Tendría que agradecerle esos poemas y aquella túnica de gala... 

Observó el aula con un poco más de fijación. ¿Era su imaginación o algo faltaba en aquella mazmorra? Ningún Gryffindor faltaba, pero Slytherin... Se estremeció al recordar el último sonido de Draco Malfoy. Era él quien faltaba en el aula. Sin él, las clases de Pociones no serían lo mismo... Se volvió a estremecer. ¿Extrañaba a ese asqueroso Mortífago? ¡Tenía que acabar con ese contacto mental con Voldemort ahora mismo! 

- Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?- escuchó que Ron le murmuraba mientras cortaba las hojas de menta. Potter asintió pensativamente sin hacer mucho caso a Weasley. 

- Harry, la verdad que no te creo. – dijo Hermione elevando su vista de la entraña de sapo a los ojos perdidos de Potter. 

- Estoy bien, Mione. – Dijo con un poco más de seguridad y dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa. Su concentración nuevamente en los huesos de serpiente. 

- Que poción más asquerosa. – Se quejó Ron mientras revolvía el caldero con brío. - ¿Cómo vas con la entraña de sapo, Mione? 

- Ojalá nunca más tengamos que trabajar con partes tan horribles de animales. – Suplicó Hermione mientras añadía lentamente al caldero de Ron la entraña de sapo. Weasley soltó una risita mientras le echaba un vistazo a la pócima. 

- ¿Seguro Harry que era con té? Esto no tiene un lindo aroma... – dijo con desconfianza el pelirrojo. 

- Es un veneno, Ron, no tiene que tener aroma a flores, ¿sabes?- rió Harry disimuladamente. - ¿Y estás dudando de mi fuente de información? 

- Permíteme decir que sí. – Se burló Ron mientras reía. Harry le dirigió una mirada fulminante mientras le lanzaba algunos huesos de serpiente. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

- Es imposible. – Se quejó Mione mirando un libro de Pociones. Ron la miró con curiosidad. 

- ¿Qué es imposible, Mione?- preguntó Harry desinteresado. 

- Que no se pueda cenar con tranquilidad, Harry. – Contestó Ron mirando burlón a Hermione. – Tenemos una semana para hacer los deberes de Pociones y ella se pone en medio de la cena a leer un libro... ¿lo crees posible?- Harry soltó una risita que hizo enojar a Hermione. 

- ¡Este trabajo nos llevará bastante realizarlo! Es mejor empezar desde ahora a recolectar información para el informe. Recuerden que Colfer no nos tiene mucha simpatía... 

- Por lo menos no beneficia a Slytherin. – Comentó Ron todavía con una sonrisa burlona. 

- Bueno, Mione, ¿qué te resulta imposible?- preguntó Harry enderezándose en su asiento y mirando fijamente a la muchacha, la cual se sonrojó ligeramente. 

- No encuentro los ingredientes del antídoto de la poción Zarén. – Ron hizo una mueca mientras Harry dejaba escapar unas risitas. 

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas buscando, Mione? 

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Ron? 

- Podrías haber consultado a Harry primero, ¿no te parece, Mione?- rió Ron mientras tomaba el libro de su amiga. Granger lo miró un segundo desconcertada y volteó ha ver a Harry. Esa sonrisa confirmaba que él sabía lo que ella estaba buscando. 

- No me acostumbro a que leas más libros que yo, Harry. Durante seis años yo era la que les decía las respuestas... 

- Las cosas cambian, Mione. – Dijo Harry con un tono raro de voz, titubeando. – Para bien o para mal, cambian sin quererlo. – Mirada perdida. Granger y Weasley intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. 

- Harry, nosotros no queríamos... – pero fueron interrumpidos por la profesora McGonagall que parecía querer dar otro discurso. - ¿Y ahora qué pasó? – Capaz informaría de la situación del profesor Dumbledore... Poco probable. 

- Queridos alumnos, todo el docente de este colegio está de acuerdo en la idea de hacer una baile dentro de dos semanas. El motivo de este baile es simplemente para despejar sus mentes. Todos sabemos la grave situación que tanto el mundo mágico como muggle está pasando, y un momento de diversión nos hará bien a todos. El baile empezará el doce de abril a las ocho de la noche. Durará hasta la media noche. Así que empiecen a buscar parejas. 

Las exclamaciones de alegría se intercambiaron por todo el comedor. Los muchachos protestando nuevamente y las chicas intercambiando diferentes opiniones sobre los chicos guapos a quienes obviamente aceptarían sin pensarlo. 

Parvati y Lavender se acercaron instantáneamente a Hermione, llevándosela hacia la torre Gryffindor. Los demás chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor – Dean, Seamus y Neville – se sentaron frente a Ron y Harry. Este último ya estaba pensando cualquier excusa para irse del Gran Comedor. Detestaba aquellas charlas entre sus compañeros y, aparte, porque ya estaba sintiendo los ojos de "CFHP" (N/A: Para más información, véase **Parte 3 **xD) sobre su persona.

- Esperemos que sea tan bueno como el de Halloween. – Opinó Neville sonriendo nerviosamente. Harry se estremeció con solamente pensarlo. _Halloween_. _Lastima, tú no estuviste en ese baile, ¿no, Harry? Tú estabas en el "Mal de Ojo"... ¿Verdad que te acuerdas?_ Esa risa maniática y malévola resonando en su cabeza nuevamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. 

- ¿A quién se lo pedirás, Neville?- preguntó Seamus totalmente interesado. _Harry, tú deberías pedírselo a Cho, es una linda chica... _ Al demonio con eso. _Antes muerto._

- Mm. Hay una chica de Hufflepuff que me cae muy bien. – dijo Neville sumamente sonrojado.

- ¿Susan Bones?- preguntó Dean burlón. Longbottom asintió lentamente. - ¿Y tú, Seamus?

- Obviamente con Lav. Y tú, Dean... con Parv, ¿no? 

- ¡Ni lo dudes!- exclamó Thomas con aire divertido. – No puedo esperar para verla con la túnica de gala y en la pista de baile... - _Los Gryffindor se caracterizan por su valor, pero también por su impaciencia. ¿Seguro que Gryffindor es tu lugar, Harry?_ Basta. Basta. Basta. Ya no más. 

- Lo siento, chicos, tengo que... - _Piensa rápido, Harry_. Miró la mesa de profesores y vio a Sirius comenzando a dirigirse hacia él junto con Remus. ¡Milagro! – Hablar con Sirius y Remus. ¡Los veo luego! 

Se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzó a caminar hacia Lupin y Black, quienes ya no estaban muy lejos de él. 

No podía dejar de darle las gracias al cielo de poder escaparse de allí. No solo de la mesa de Gryffindor, sino también del Gran Comedor. Y por lo menos, podría entretenerse un poco con Remus y Sirius... Capaz lograra distraerse y de esa manera que Voldemort no le afectara o... 

- ¡Harry!- lo saludó el dúo de Merodeadores. - ¿Dónde está Hermione? 

- En la torre de Gryffindor, supongo. – Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. 

- ¿Cómo que "supones"? – Preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona que hizo que Harry se sonrojara débilmente. 

- Sirius... por favor, ¡quiero salir del comedor! – suplicó Harry. 

- ¿Y puedo preguntar la razón?- continuó Sirius divertido mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. 

- No sé para que me lo preguntas, si ya sabes la razón. – Contestó Harry fastidiado, aunque calmado de haber salido del Gran Comedor. Por su parte, Voldemort había desaparecido improvistamente.  

- Eres un donjuán,  al igual que tu padre... - dijo Sirius mientras se reía con Remus, aunque este último más disimuladamente. Pero Harry había encontrado una manera de contraatacar. 

- Y al igual que tú, ¿verdad? ¡Pero si yo tengo el mejor profesor en ese tema! Sirius Black, ¡presente!- Se burló Harry. Remus estalló en las carcajadas mientras Sirius miraba a su ahijado fulminante. 

- Aunque sea yo lo admitía y no huía de las pobres chicas que caían rendidas a mis pies, Harry. – Dijo Sirius riéndose. 

- ¿Y entre esas chicas...?- preguntó Harry interesado.

- Se encontraban Bella y Lidia, por supuesto. – contestó Remus con tono burlón. 

- ¡Pero que dices! Lidia NUNCA estuvo a mis pies... Aunque no te negaré que Bella sí... 

- ¿Yo a tus pies, Black?- preguntó una voz femenina detrás de ellos. El trío se volteó y pudo ver a las tres Merodeadoras. – Jamás estuve a tus pies. Hay ciertas personas que eran tan débiles y tenían tan poco cerebro que obviamente no podían sumar dos más dos y elegir un chico al mismo tiempo. 

- ¡Si te refieres a esa chica de Ravenclaw...!- exclamó Sirius enfadado, pero Lidia lo interrumpió. 

- ¡Y a esa de Hufflepuff!- exclamó Lidia riéndose.- Y a la otra de Slytherin... ¿Y esa de Beauxbatons? ¿Y la otra de...? – las Merodeadoras y Remus estallaron en las carcajadas. 

- ¡Lunático, tú también...!- se quejó Sirius ofendido. Lidia le sonrió burlonamente. 

- Mira el lado positivo, Sirius. Tu ahijado no se está riendo, pero ya está informado de la clase de ejemplo que le darás cuando quedes libre. – Sirius miró enfadado a Lidia. 

- ¡Y mira quien habla de ejemplos!

Siguieron discutiendo durante algunos minutos más... que se trasformaron en un cuarto de hora, media hora... cuarenta y cinco minutos... Bostezó con cansancio entre medio de la discusión de los adultos. Podía apostar todo el dinero de su cámara en Gringotts que todos Merodeadores juntos no estaban más cuerdos que él solo. Necesitaba tranquilidad, pero había algo que no le permitía irse a la torre Gryffindor. Tenía que hablar con Sirius _en privado_ y eso era URGENTE. Volvió a observar al grupo. Calculaba otro cuarto de hora para dejaran de gritarse insultos entre sí y media hora para que reinara el silencio entre ellos. Calmadamente podían secuestrarlo y ellos no se darían cuenta para nada. Bostezó nuevamente. _Al diablo con la paciencia._

- ¿Pueden terminar de discutir?- gritó Harry arriba de los insultos. – ¡Realmente parecen que tienen diez años! Llevan casi una hora discutiendo sobre el pasado... ¿Podrían acabar de una vez? – se sonrojó cuando la mirada de todos los Merodeadores se fijó en él. 

- Lo sentimos, Harry, es que a veces nos dejamos llevar y... – comenzó Remus, pero Lidia miró con mayor intensidad a Harry. 

- ¿Una hora? – preguntó ella extrañada y un poco incrédula. 

Todos miraron a Plack unos instantes y volvieron a mirar a Harry. Y bajo esas miradas, Harry pudo entender por que la incredulidad de Plack. Se habían acordado de James Potter, Cornamenta, volviéndolo a comparar con su padre. Se mordió el labio y cuando iba a contestar, apareció Hermione bajando las escaleras del vestíbulo apresurada.  

- ¡Harry, a ti te buscaba!- exclamó ella sin notar la mirada curiosa del resto. – Vamos, te necesito para acabar el trabajo de Pociones... – dijo tomándole del brazo y empezando a arrastrarlo hacia las escaleras. 

- ¿Y para que me necesites, Mione?- preguntó Harry divertido. - ¿Quieres probar conmigo el veneno de la poción Zarén? – Hermione lo miró un poco enfadada. 

- ¡Sabes para que te necesito, Harry! No es hora de bromas... 

- ¿No exageras, Mione? Es un simple trabajo de pociones...

- No es eso. – Murmuró Granger sonrojada. Harry la miró sin entender. - ¡Acompáñame o te haré probar el veneno en serio! – rió ella un poco nerviosa. Harry asintió con curiosidad mientras subían hacia la torre de Gryffindor. 

Una vez que Hermione y Harry hubieron desaparecido de la vista de los Merodeadores, los cinco adultos estallaron en risas. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Una brisa suave agitó los cabellos castaños de su compañera. A la luz de la luna, la figura de su amiga parecía iluminada y remarcada. Sus ojos parecían brillar con más intensidad. Para Harry, aquellos ojos brillaban más que todas las estrellas del firmamento juntas... Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento que se posó en su mente. 

Otra brisa agradable y pacífica hizo temblar los miles de árboles del Bosque Prohibido, haciendo que este pareciera aún más terrorífico. En otros tiempos, el bosque parecía ser una aventura peligrosa. Ahora, lo miraba con aburrimiento. Por más que todos dijeran que era peligroso... ya no había nada _tan_ peligroso como la muerte misma enfrente de tu rostro. La muerte enfrente de tus seres queridos... el sufrimiento que provocaban los gritos... Ya no. 

El castillo desde los terrenos lucía pobremente iluminado. Rió sarcásticamente en su interior por su torpe comentario. Era la una de la mañana. ¿Qué más se podía esperar? Si dos jóvenes de diecisiete años se animaban a salir a un paseo nocturno a admirar las estrellas... no era problema del castillo. Volvió a reír interiormente. Mejor dejar ese estúpido tema.

Volvió a posar sus ojos verdes esmeraldas sobre su amiga. 

- Herm, ¿para qué querías salir de la torre? Podríamos habernos quedado allí... Imagínate como se pondrá Sirius si se entera que he salido del castillo durante la noche...

- Ya lo has hecho antes, Harry. Lo hiciste hace unas pocas noches, ¿recuerdas? – le cortó ella secamente. Pero luego sonrió cálidamente. – Quería un lugar más privado y relajante que el encierro de la torre, Harry. 

Se acercó a él y acarició delicadamente su pálido rostro. Sintió un estremecimiento al sentir el contacto de la piel cálida de Hermione con la suya, la cual estaba sumamente fría. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo tiernamente. _Cariño_. Un estremecimiento total de su cuerpo ante el contacto de su figura con la de Hermione. No estaba acostumbrado al cariño... 

Estaba acostumbrado a la _oscuridad_. 

- No te niegues al cariño, Harry... – dijo la muchacha suavemente en su oído. Suspiró, respirando hondo, para contener su impulso de alejarse de los brazos de Hermione. 

- Mione, yo... – ella colocó su mano delicadamente sobre los labios de Harry para hacerlo callar. 

- No digas más, Harry... – suavizó todavía más su tono dulce. Retiró su mano de la boca de Harry y lentamente comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. 

Solamente se separaron para volver a respirar. Harry notablemente agitado, había cerrado los ojos. Era una sensación tan hermosa... tan preciosa. Sentirse querido, sentir el cariño de la otra persona, poder demostrar su amor hacia el otro individúo. Sin embargo, todavía no podía olvidar que Voldemort estaba con él, en su mente, en su alma. Esa sensación cálida que producía Hermione era absorbida por el veneno de la arte oscura de Tom Riddle. Y también temía por Hermione. ¿Podría Voldemort hacerle algo a Mione a través de él? Un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. _Dios no quiera eso. _

- No te niegues al cariño, Harry. – Volvió a repetir Hermione mirando el lago de Hogwarts. Algunos de sus cabellos tapando la vista de sus ojos a Harry. 

_No te niegues al cariño__ Repitió una voz en su mente_ _No te niegues al cariño, Harry_

Obviamente no era la voz del Innombrable. No. Esta era cálida y suave. Reconfortó los sentidos alterados de Harry. Reconfortó sus estremecimientos. Olvidó completamente a Voldemort y... miró con más determinación a Granger. 

Suspiró suavemente mientras se acercaba a Mione. Ella volteó sorprendida hacia él, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos castaños. 

- Gracias, Mione. – dejó un momento de silencio. Con un tono más dulce y tierno dijo aquellas palabras que jamás había dicho con tanta dulzura: - _Te amo_.

Y junto a aquellas palabras, fue él quien inició el beso apasionado. No solo sintió el cariño de Mione, sino también aquella sensación hermosa de poder amar a alguien... Aquella sensación que casi nunca había experimentado. 

Estuvieron algún tiempo mirando las estrellas y comentando sobre la belleza de la noche. Comentando algunas cosas de las cuales no habían podido hablar o intercambiando opiniones sobre la _crítica_ situación en la que vivían. Pero finalmente, el tema se basó en el baile del doce de abril. 

- ¿Crees que realmente hicieron el baile para relajarnos o por alguna otra razón?- preguntó Herm mientras miraba el bosque prohibido a la distancia. 

- No lo sé, Mione. Capaz van a informar la muerte del profesor Dumbledore y de Snape... o tal vez solamente quieran distraernos... No lo sé. – Contestó Harry con tono terriblemente preocupado. – Pero hay algo que estoy seguro. ¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo? - El rostro de Hermione se iluminó en una sonrisa de felicidad. 

- Por supuesto, Harry... 

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero todavía había algo que le perturbaba... ¿Cómo arreglaría las cosas con Virginia Weasley? No quería que ella lo siguiera ignorando por el resto de su vida... Quería disculparse (aunque no sabía de que tenía que disculparse) Y devolverle de cierta forma su atención, su regalo de navidad y los poemas. ¿Cómo podría arreglar la situación? 

- Será mejor que regresemos al castillo. Está empezando a hacer frío... y necesitamos descansar. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Mione a hacer lo mismo. Ella tomó la capa de invisibilidad y la colocó arriba de ellos. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo. 

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando estábamos en tercer curso, cuando iban a ejecutar a Buckbeack? Cuando Canuto se llevó a Ron a la Casa de los Gritos... – comentó Hermione observando el paisaje. Harry le sonrió recordando los viejos tiempos. 

- Esas cosas jamás se olvidan, Mione. – Murmuró Potter dulcemente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero de repente recordó algo...

- ¿Qué harás con tu club de fans? – Se burló Granger riéndose. Harry casi tropieza de la sorpresa. Se sonrojó ligeramente mientras negaba con la cabeza. 

- Solamente espero que no se pongan molestas, tenemos que estudiar para los EXTASIS... 

- Me haces acordar a Viktor Krum. – Rió Hermione mientras ingresaban en el vestíbulo. – Con todas esas chicas detrás, no te podrás concentrar. – Volvió a reír burlona. 

- Yo no me reiría tanto, Mione. En cuanto se enteren que eres mi pareja, te van a querer matar. – Comentó Harry mientras se aseguraba que no había nadie cerca y que podía subir las escaleras al primer piso. – Pero yo no lo permitiré. – Le sonrió a Hermione mientras ella se ruborizaba. 

- Harry... 

El retorno a la torre de Gryffindor continuó en silencio. Pero les costó llegar al cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Se cruzaron con la Señora Norris, con Filch y con Danielle Colfer. Parecía que estaban subiendo la seguridad del castillo. La gata de Filch había estado apunto de descubrirlos ya que había salido de la nada en medio del pasillo. Colfer se había mantenido a distancia mientras Filch había estado rondando cerca del cuadro de la entrada a Gryffindor. Se les hizo un poco complicado, pero finalmente, llegaron exhaustos a la seguridad de la cálida sala común. 

- Ya no estamos tan atléticos como antes... Uff. Norris estuvo muy cerca y... ¡Colfer...! La maldita sabía que estábamos por allí. Ella sabe perfectamente que tenemos la capa... pero no sé como se pudo enterar de que no estábamos en la torre. ¿Tú que opinas?- dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaban en los cómodos sillones. 

- Yo opino que... – Harry estaba mirando la entrada a la habitación de los chicos. – Es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir. – Dijo rápidamente. Hermione lo miró atónita, sin entender. 

- ¿Sucede algo malo...? 

- Mm. ¿Qué te parece? C-A-N-U-T-O. – Murmuró casi inaudiblemente Potter. Granger chasqueó la lengua mientras se acercaba a Harry. 

- Buenas noches. – Y le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

Una vez que Granger desapareció por las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de chicas, Harry se volteó y respiró hondo. Le esperaba una larga noche de explicaciones. MUY larga... pero no podía... Tenía pendiente por hacer algo muy importante.

Caminó hacia la entrada de las habitaciones masculinas y la sombra que había visto desde la sala común se convirtió en su padrino, como él ya sospechaba. Su rostro inspiraba enojo, pero a la vez alivio al saber que su ahijado estaba bien. Pero eso no le impidió empezar a reprenderlo. 

- ¡Henry James Potter! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡No puedes engañar así a tu padrino! Me tenías tremendamente preocupado. ¿Dónde andabas solo? ¿Dónde, Harry? ¿Dónde?

- Sirius, por favor, tranquilízate. No estaba solo... ¡Y no me llames Henry! – murmuró fastidiado. Detestaba que dijeran su nombre completo.

- ¿Con quién estabas, Harry?- Black parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco, pero se  notaba que continuaba enfadado. 

- Con... – titubeó un poco antes de contestar. – Con Hermione... 

- ¿Dónde estuviste? 

- En los terrenos... – pero no le dejó terminar que ya estaba gritándole. 

- ¿SALISTE DEL CASTILLO? Por favor, Harry, ¡lo tienes tremendamente prohibido! ¿Acaso quieres que te pase algo...?

- Estaba con Hermione, Sirius... y no grites que levantarás a media torre de Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué hacías con Hermione? – Harry se sonrojó y desvió la mirada de furia de Sirius. 

- Sirius... Yo... – pero no pudo terminar porque alguien los interrumpió. 

- Yo le dije que quería tomar aire fresco, Sirius, y él simplemente me acompañó. Nos quedamos hasta tarde con el trabajo de Pociones y decidimos dar un paseo por los terrenos bajo la capa de invisibilidad. – Dijo una voz femenina detrás de ambos. Esa era la verdad, al fin de cuentas. – No nos pasó nada malo, simplemente queríamos charlar más libremente. – Sirius miró cuestionadamente a Mione y alzó una ceja, incrédulo. 

- ¿Charlar libremente?- dijo Black en tono burlón. Parecía que todo el enojo se había ido y... había regresado el viejo Canuto. - ¿No me estarán mintiendo, verdad? ¿No me ocultan nada? – Ambos se sonrojaron de pies a cabeza y bajaron la mirada al suelo. 

- Un par de tortolitos de Gryffindor... – murmuró divertido Sirius- Bueno, es hora de descansar, tortolitos. Mañana podrán seguir con sus mimitos. ¡A la cama, tortolitos! – dijo Sirius mientras comenzaba a subir hacia la habitación de varones de Gryffindor.

- Deja de decirnos tortolitos, Sirius... – murmuró nuevamente Harry fastidiado. Hermione soltó una risita mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Harry. 

- Hasta mañana, Henry. – rió Granger mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. 

- Dije que mañana podrán seguir con sus mimitos... – Exclamó Sirius desde la escalera. Potter se dirigió a su habitación pasando al lado de Sirius. 

- ¿Lo sabías, verdad?- le preguntó Harry antes de entrar a la habitación. Black soltó una risita. 

- Por supuesto, Harry. Soy tu padrino, al fin de cuentas. – Volvió a reír. – Me hice el enojado para ver que hacías. – Volvió a reír. – Pasado mañana es mi juicio, y quiero que estés presente para que puedas verle la cara a ese hipócrita de Pettigrew. Ahora a dormir, tortolito.    

- Sirius, ¡ya basta! 

Entró en la habitación y se cambió la túnica simple de Hogwarts por el pijama. Se acostó observando a Sirius, quien se había convertido en "Hocicos" para poder dormir cómodamente al lado de Harry. Potter, disimuladamente, sacó la varita del bolsillo de la túnica y la dejó en la mesita de luz. 

Luego de desearle buenas noches a Black, se acomodó en la cama de forma que este pensara que empezaba a dormirse. Pero la verdad que el sueño no le estaba ganando la partida en ese momento. Todavía faltaba hacer algo. Algo que ya lo tenía decidido desde la clase de Mundungus Fletcher. 

Un cuarto de hora después, empezó a sentir los "ronquidos" del perro negro. Tuvo que evitar soltar una risita al ver la cara angelical del perro. Tan tierno... volvió a reír internamente. Olvidándose de las bromas, tomó delicadamente la varita mágica apoyada en la mesita de luz con la mano izquierda. Extendió el brazo derecho y señaló con la varita la marca de serpiente que estaba posada allí desde Halloween. __

En un murmuro casi inaudible, con un tono de voz tan neutral que no parecía ser su voz, repitió cinco veces las siguientes palabras: 

_- Dominare Corpus Finite. Dominare Voluntatem Finite. __Dominare Anima Finite. _ 

Una luz blanca y luminosa salió de la punta de la varita mágica de Harry, chocando con la Marca de Serpiente e iluminando pobremente la habitación de séptimo de los alumnos de Gryffindor. 

Harry tuvo ganas de gritar, pero de su garganta no salía ningún sonido. La vista se le empezó a nublar, poco a poco, perdiendo la conciencia. Cerró sus ojos verdes con fuerza para aguantar el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Su varita mágica cayó al suelo sin hacer el menor ruido y Potter perdió todas las energías de su cuerpo. Antes de caer desmayado entre las almohadas de su cama, se le ocurrió que cabía la posibilidad de que jamás volviera a despertarse. _Ya no había tiempo para arrepentirse_.  

***-*-* Flash Back *-*-* **

(N/A: Este Flash Back empieza desde la clase de Mundungus: [...]Artes oscuras... Bajó instantáneamente su vista al libro de estudio que tenía abierto y sus ojos pasaron lentamente por el nombre del capítulo. _El Dominio del Sentido a través de las Artes Oscuras. _¡Aquella era la solución! Levantó su vista hacia Mundungus Fletcher y sonrió ampliamente. La _solución._)

Harry mantuvo su sonrisa unos instantes e inmediatamente después, empezó a escuchar atentamente cada una de las palabras de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aquella era la solución a uno de sus más grandes problemas. Pronto, _muy_ pronto, ya no quedaría nada de Voldemort en su cuerpo. 

- _Dominare Corpus Finite, Dominare Voluntatem Finite, Dominare Anima Finite _es un poderoso encantamiento de magia antigua que sirve para repelar toda la magia negra del cuerpo de un ser humano. Para repelar toda la magia negra que domina los sentidos de un ser humano. – Dijo el profesor Mundungus mientras caminaba entre los pupitres, sin notar que eran muy pocos los alumnos que lo estaban escuchando. - Pero en la actualidad, no hay muchos magos calificados para hacer este encantamiento. La magia es tan antigua y tan poderosa, que casi nadie puede manejarla. Pero a toda regla, hay una excepción. 

Harry observó con curiosidad las páginas del capítulo y leyó con curiosidad unas palabras que estaban en letra cursiva, sobresaltadas: _Salvo los herederos de los cuatro fundadores del colegio Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería_. Sonrió astutamente volviendo a escuchar el discurso de Fletcher.   

- Cualquier mago normal moriría a manos de este encantamiento. Es demasiada la magia que consume y la potencia del "antídoto". Pero es el encantamiento más eficaz. Se arriesga la vida de uno, pero asegura que no puedan volver a dominarlo. Por supuesto, hay otros encantamientos menos potentes y más fáciles, menos arriesgados, pero no tendrán los favorables resultados de este. 

- Para realizar este encantamiento, deben repetir cinco veces las siguientes palabras: _Dominare Corpus Finite, Dominare Voluntatem Finite, Dominare Anima Finite_. Deberán señalar con la varilla mágica el lugar donde se acumula toda la magia negra y una luz blanca hará que toda al Arte Oscura desaparezca del cuerpo. Caerán en un trance de inconsciencia... 

***-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-***

Bostezó con cansancio escuchado muy pobremente el discurso de Hermione sobre el trabajo de Pociones que había hecho con Harry la noche anterior. Apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha mientras observaba a lo largo de la mesa de Gryffindor en busca de salvación. Nada. 

- Herm, no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, pero Harry me lo explicará más resumidamente después, ¿vale?- pidió Ronald casi en tono suplicante. Granger le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras se cruzaba de brazos. 

- Tendrías que agradecer que Harry y yo ya hayamos hecho el trabajo, no tendrás complicaciones... – dijo Hermione con tono malhumorado. 

- Ya sé por que estás de mal humor, Mione. ¡Porque no tienes a Harry para divertirte!- sonrió burlón Ron. 

- ¿Por qué todavía no bajó a desayunar?- preguntó Mione con curiosidad y cierta preocupación. 

- Según Sirius, estaba profundamente dormido y no quería levantarlo. Además, hoy no tenemos clases hasta después del almuerzo. – Bostezó. – A mí también me gustaría estar durmiendo... 

- ¿Y por qué no te quejaste durmiendo?- preguntó Mione interesada. 

- Porque quiero conseguir una pareja para el baile cuanto antes. Y creo que es el horario más... _adecuado_. – Hermione lo observó irónicamente. 

- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Myrtle? – bromeó mientras se ponía de pie. – Iré a la biblioteca, Ronny. Quiero retocar mi trabajo de Transformaciones. Nos vemos luego, Donjuán. – Rió alegremente mientras colocaba su mochila en la espalda. Se alejó de la mesa de Gryffindor. 

Ron suspiró mientras observaba el resto del comedor. Inspeccionó la mesa de Gryffindor. Parvati y Lavender estaban chismorreando. Ambas tenían parejas: Dean y Seamus. Y no quería invitar a alguna de cursos menores. 

Inspeccionó la mesa de Hufflepuff. Allí estaba Susan Bones, a quien Neville quería invitar. Sus compañeras hablaban animadamente. Pero ninguna le gustó demasiado a Ronald. Omitió la mesa de Slytherin. Examinó la mesa de Ravenclaw. Cho Chang estaba apartada del resto de sus compañeras. Frunció el entrecejo. Recordó las miradas de odio que se lanzaban Harry y la muchacha desde aquella ocasión en que hablaron. ¿Qué habría sucedido? Se lo había preguntado a Potter, pero él jamás le contestaba su pregunta. Igual, no la pensaba invitar. 

Padma estaba hablando con otras dos chicas de Ravenclaw. Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo. Ella, en forma de saludo, le sonrió. Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras pensaba a quien invitar. Mm. No quería ir de nuevo con la gemela de Parvati, no. Ya se había hartado. Entonces... ¿quién? 

Tomó la mochila y se dirigió pensativamente hacia el vestíbulo. Antes de salir, se cruzó con "CFHP" quienes parecían estar buscando a su ídolo. Les sonrió burlonamente mientras ellas lo miraban con curiosidad, como preguntándole dónde se encontraba Harry. De respuesta, se encogió de hombros. Evitó reírse de la furia que pasó por el rostro de las niñas. Harry Potter tendría que hacer algo para dejar de llamar la atención de las niñas-mosquitas de Hogwarts. Esta vez, se dio el gusto de reír libremente.

Decidió ir a la biblioteca y acompañar a Mione en su repaso de Transformaciones. Subiendo la escalera del segundo piso, algo lo distrajo. Sirius –transformado en perro negro– bajaba rápidamente la gran escalera. Sirius no vio a Ron, parecía ir con apuro hacia el Gran Comedor. Se encogió de hombros. No podría haber pasado nada malo. Seguramente Canuto tenía demasiado apetito y estaba apurado por llegar al comedor. _O eso esperaba._

Se dio vuelta y por culpa de su distracción, chocó con alguien, quien parecía igual de distraído que él. Una muchacha de cabello rojizo, no tan potente como el suyo. Ojos almendrados, muy parecidos a los de Hermione. Alta (casi igual que Ron) y delgada. 

Se sonrojó mientras ayudaba a la muchacha a levantarse. En la túnica negra de Hogwarts, era visible el cuadro de Ravenclaw. Pero Ron se extrañó bastante al verla. No recordaba su rostro. Y no podía ser una alumna nueva. 

- Disculpa, yo... venía distraído y... lo siento mucho. – Se sintió nervioso bajo la sonrisa que le dirigió la Ravenclaw. Miró de reojo al suelo y vio que también había tirado al suelo los libros que llevaba la muchacha. Se inclinó y recogió los tres ejemplares, devolviéndoselos a su dueña. 

- No importa. Yo también venía distraída. – Una voz dulce y suave. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente. 

- Disculpa, pero... No nos habíamos visto antes. Ronald Weasley. – Extendió la mano. Ella amplió su sonrisa mientras la estrechaba. 

- Lilian Callejas. 

- ¿Eres nueva? – Lilian soltó una risita divertida. 

- No, hace un año que estoy en Hogwarts. Fui una de las chicas extranjeras. Estoy en séptimo curso. Supongo que como nunca nos hemos cruzado... No recordarás mi rostro. – Volvió a reír. Una risa que relajó los sentidos de Ronald. – ¿Y adónde ibas, Ron? ¿Te puede decir Ron, verdad?

- Por supuesto. – Sonrió afirmativamente. – A la Biblioteca. Aunque no quería realmente llegar a ella. – Lily rió disimuladamente. 

- Yo también iba para allí. Tengo que terminar mi trabajo de Transformaciones... 

- Hermione puede ayudarte en eso. – Comentó mientras caminaban juntos por el pasillo del segundo piso. 

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó la pelirroja confundida. 

- Hermione Granger. Es mi mejor amiga... 

- El trío de Gryffindor: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. Ya había oído hablar de ustedes. – Sonrió Lil con emoción reflejada en sus ojos. – Todos hablan de ustedes. El trío que se enfrentó a peligros inimaginables. – Ronald se sonrojó aún más. 

- No es para tanto... – Una idea atravesó la mente de Weasley. - ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?- preguntó nerviosamente. 

- No. – Contestó despreocupadamente la muchacha. Ya estaban bastante cerca de la biblioteca. 

- ¿Quisieras... venir conmigo al baile?- Lily le sonrió ampliamente. 

- ¡Claro!- dijo ella animadamente. – Me encantaría, Ron. – Sus miradas se conectaron. El silencio comenzó a reinar sobre ellos. Ninguno quería sacar sus ojos del otro individúo. Lily sonrió enérgicamente mientras decía: - Ahora... ¿entramos a la biblioteca? – Ron asintió, aunque todavía algo embobado. 

Al entrar a la biblioteca, inmediatamente divisaron a Hermione, quien agitó un brazo para que Ron la advirtiera entre las mesas de la biblioteca. Ron le sonrió a Lily, invitándola a que lo acompañara, y se dirigieron hacia ella. 

- Mione, te presento a Lilian Callejas. Lily, te presento Hermione Granger. 

- Un gusto. – Dijo Mione extendiendo la mano para estrechar la de Lilian. 

- El gusto es mío. – Contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa alegre. 

- Ahora, Hermione: Lily necesita tu ayuda para terminar el trabajo de Transformaciones. Y yo también lo necesito. – Dijo Ron sentándose en una de las sillas, al lado de Hermione. Lilian lo imitó. 

- Ya veo... – sonrió Hermione pícaramente. - ¿Ahora me necesitas? No debería hacerte caso, Ronald Weasley. Pero después me echarás la culpa de todo, así que vamos a hacerlo. Lily... ¿eres de Ravenclaw?- preguntó observando su túnica negra. La chica asintió. 

- Me pregunto dónde estará Harry... – suspiró Mione mientras abría uno de los libros. 

- Ya sabes que está... 

- No, es demasiado sospechoso. Ayer no nos acostamos muy tarde. Y sabes muy bien que Harry sufre de insomnio. Sería rarísimo que se quedara hasta tan tarde durmiendo... 

- No es eso. Lo que pasa es que lo extrañas y ya lo quieres tener aquí, a tu lado... ayudándote. Porque ahora es él el sabelotodo.

- Cállate, Ron. Trabajemos y listo. – Hermione se mordió el labio. Parecía que la curiosidad podía más que ella- Cuéntenme... ¿cómo se conocieron? 

- De casualidad, nos chocamos en uno de los pasillos... – contestó Lily sonriéndole mientras buscaba en el índice del libro de Transformaciones.   

Hermione sonrió pícaramente mientras escribía velozmente con su pluma una frase en su pergamino. Ron la miró un momento reprochadamente mientras sonreía nervioso. Lilian no se enteró del entre cambio de sonrisas y miradas. 

Trabajaron en silencio durante media hora más. Solamente se interrumpieron cuando Sirius se acercó corriendo hacia ellos. Parecía alterado y tremendamente preocupado. 

- Sirius, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione alzando la vista del libro de Transformaciones. Black observó un segundo a Callejas. Su mirada era de desconfianza. 

- Sirius, ella es Lilian Callejas, de Ravenclaw. – La presentó Ron dándose cuenta de la mirada de Canuto. 

- Necesito hablar un segundo con ustedes, Ron, Hermione... – murmuró Black. Parecía tener apuro. 

- Discúlpanos, Lily... 

- No hay problema. Nos vemos luego. 

Tomaron algunos de los libros y los metieron en la mochila apresuradamente. Siguieron a Sirius hasta la salida de la biblioteca. Black, sin embargo, continuó caminando por el pasillo. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas curiosas y ligeramente preocupadas mientras se apresuraban a seguirlo. Se sorprendieron cuando se dieron cuenta que el destino de Black era la enfermería. 

- Sirius, ¿qué sucede?- se animó a preguntar Hermione antes de ingresar a la enfermería. Black ignoró su pregunta y les hizo señas para que entraran a la enfermería. 

Adentro de la enfermería se encontraban Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher y Arabella Figg. Los tres llevaban semblantes de preocupación en sus rostros. Madam Pomfrey, la enfermera, estaba examinando a... 

_Harry._

Su amigo tenía el rostro completamente pálido, más que de costumbre. Se asustaron al verlo en una de las camas de la enfermería. ¿Qué había pasado? 

- ¿Qué...?- comenzó a preguntar Mione sin sacar sus ojos de la figura de Harry. 

- ¿Recuerdan de lo que hablamos en la última clase de Defensa?- preguntó Fletcher. Su voz seria y firme estremeció a Ron y a Herm. 

- La Dominación del sentido y los encantamientos que contrarrestaban el síntoma de dominación. – Contestó Granger con rapidez. 

- El encantamiento _Dominare Corpus Finite, Dominare Voluntatem Finite, Dominare Anima Finite_... – Completó Fletcher mirando a Potter fijamente. 

- ¿Qué tiene que ver...?- comenzó a preguntar Ronald, pero Hermione lo interrumpió. 

- ¡No me digan que...! 

- Parece que ha utilizado ese encantamiento en la marca de serpiente, resumiendo casi al máximo su magia. Cayó en síntoma de inconsciencia. – Contestó Remus. – Nosotros sabíamos que este era el único encantamiento que podría repelar las artes oscuras del cuerpo de Harry, pero era muy peligroso utilizarlo. Por esa razón, Dumbledore prefirió esperar. Pero... 

- No esperábamos que Harry hiciese el encantamiento por su propia cuenta. 

- ¿Se recuperará, verdad?

- Tardará unos días en hacerlo, pero sin duda, lo hará. – Aseguró Madam Pomfrey. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas. 

- ¿Ya tienen todo preparado para el juicio de mañana?- preguntó Ron nerviosamente. Sirius sonrió débilmente. 

- Por supuesto. 

- Mucha suerte, Sirius. Aunque creemos y esperamos que no la necesitarás. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estaba en una mazmorra oscura, con varias personas reunidas en ella. Altos miembros del Ministerio y medios de comunicación, prensa. 

Existen miles de palabras en el vocabulario humano que podrían describir sus sensaciones en esos instantes de silencio. Esos instantes de silencio que le estaba matando. 

_Ansiedad._ _Necesidad_ de respuesta. _Intranquilidad_ por saber un resultado negativo para el futuro. _Impaciencia. Inquietud. Nervios._ No podía mantenerse quieto. Las manos le temblaban. Esos minutos de murmullos inaudibles parecían miles de _cuchillazos_ en su cuerpo. _Necesitaba_ una respuesta. _QUERÍA_ una respuesta pronta. Si no iba a morirse de la ansiedad. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, rogando, en cierta forma. No podía _decepcionar_ a Harry... Todos aquellos años en espera de su _liberación..._ ¿Qué pasaba si... si el Ministerio lo condenaba al Beso del Dementor? Se mordió el labio con frustración. 

Recordó las palabras de Hermione antes de entrar en la mazmorra del juicio: "Piensa positivo, te estamos apoyando todos en esto, Sirius" 

¿Cómo pensar _positivo_ si lo único que le venía a la mente era que esos minutos le parecían siglos y que seguramente estaban discutiendo la mejor manera de _eliminarlo_ del planeta? Pero recordó las últimas palabras de Mione nuevamente: "te estamos apoyando todos en esto." A pesar de estar inconsciente en la enfermería del colegio Hogwarts, a cientos de kilómetros, Harry estaba con él en aquella mazmorra. Igual ansioso por saber la respuesta. Dándole su apoyo. Mirando el lado positivo... Sonrió con la tranquilidad que le trajo aquello. 

Abrió sus ojos celestes nuevamente y elevó la vista hacia el Ministro, Cornelius Fudge. Habían dejado de hablar, ya habían decidido el futuro de ambos, el suyo y el de Pettigrew. Ese era el momento. El momento que había estado esperando después de largos años... 

Aunque le costó, mantuvo la conexión de sus ojos con los del Ministro. Parecía como si los ojos le ardieran. No los cerró. No pestañó. No se movió. Solamente miró a aquel hombre adulto que distaría su futuro en la comunidad mágica. 

De reojo pudo ver al hipócrita de Peter Pettigrew igual de ansioso que él. Aunque, obviamente, temblaba más que Sirius Black. No había nada que lo salvase y no tenía nada para mirar positivo. Sirius sonrió con mayor seguridad. Bajo el Veritaserum ninguno de los dos habría podido mentir. 

Fudge aclaró su garganta y fijó su vista en ambos "acusados". 

- El acusado, Sirius Black, es liberado de todos los cargos en su contra. 

- La noticia de su inocencia será publicada en el mundo Mágico y Muggle. También se le ordena la inscripción inmediata como animago. Se le entregará una casa para poder vivir y una indemnización de un millón de galleons por todos los inconvenientes y los años pasados en Azkaban. Además se le devolverán todos sus bienes perdidos, al igual que su varilla mágica. 

- Se condena a Peter Pettigrew al beso del Dementor, mañana al atardecer.

Inmediatamente después de escuchar las palabras del Ministro y del juez, Sirius se vio rodeado de Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Lidia Plack y Susan March, sus amigos de siempre, que lo abrazaron con fuerza y total alegría. Sonrió ampliamente. Hermione y Ronald, que también habían decidido acompañarlo en el juicio, se acercaron a él y también lo abrazaron con fuerza. Eso era para festejarlo. 

- ¡Felicitaciones, Sirius! ¿Qué se siente ser de nuevo libre?- preguntó Ron con una amplia sonrisa. 

- _Fantástico_. – Dijo Sirius sinceramente. Esa era la palabra que definía todas sus sensaciones juntas. 

El juicio había durado alrededor de tres horas. Las declaraciones de Pettigrew y Black con el Veritaserum y las declaraciones agregadas de Lupin, Granger y Weasley, narrando lo ocurrido en el tercer curso, habían hecho que el juicio se prolongara más de lo pensado. Las tres horas habían valido la pena. Lo único que les faltaba era que Harry, su ahijado, recobrará el conocimiento y se enterara de la nueva noticia. De esa... _fantástica_ noticia, como había declarado Sirius. 

_Alegría_ era uno de sus sentimientos que estaba viviendo con mayor intensidad en ese momento. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione miró su reloj de muñera. Las seis y media de la tarde. Observó por la ventana de la enfermería el horizonte. El atardecer estaba apunto de empezar... y de terminar la vida de Pettigrew. Se estremeció al recordar el beso del Dementor. Pero un rápido pensamiento invadió su mente: _Pettigrew se lo merecía_. 

Sirius, Remus y las Merodeadoras habían ido juntos con Fudge a "ver" la condena de Colagusano. Ronald estaba en la biblioteca acompañado de Lilian Callejas, su nueva amiga, su acompañante en el baile. Parecía que se llevaban bastante bien. Y Lilian lo estaba ayudando bastante con los estudios. Así que, Hermione se encontraba en la enfermería, acompañando a un Harry Potter inconsciente desde hacia ya tres días. 

Acarició el rostro de Harry con ternura. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que iba a realizar aquel peligroso encantamiento? _Porque se lo hubieses impedido,_ contestó una voz en el interior de su mente_._ Suspiró con frustración. Todo lo que había sufrido Harry durante la prolongación de aquel curso... Seguramente quería sacarse uno de sus mayores problemas de encima. Pero había arriesgado su vida en su intento... Suerte que todo había salido bien. ¿Voldemort había andado mucho por la mente de Harry últimamente? Si era así, ahora debería estar furioso. Había perdido todo su contacto con Potter... 

O casi todo. Todavía existía aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente del muchacho. Pero esa cicatriz no _obligaba_ a Harry a actuar bajo los comandos de Voldemort. Entonces... ¿para qué servía aquella cicatriz? 

Para anunciar el acercamiento del Lord Oscuro. Para notificar la bronca y la ira del Lord Tenebroso. Para ver esos sueños realistas. Esos sueños que eran la realidad que estaba viviendo Voldemort. 

Acarició el cabello alborotado de Harry. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir tanto el hijo único del matrimonio Potter? 

Entonces, súbitamente, Potter abrió sus ojos esmeraldas. La observó un instante con aire confundido y ella notó la agitación de su respiración. ¿Acaso habría tenido un sueño? 

- Tranquilo, Harry, todo está bien... – En cierta forma, lo estaba. Él pareció tranquilizarse al verla junto a él, saber que contaba con ella en esos instantes. Suspiró suavemente y susurró con algo de esfuerzo: 

- Acabo de tener un sueño... relativo al... Beso de Dementor de Pettigrew. – Harry recordó aquel sueño-realista. 

***-*-* Flash Back *-*-***

Una habitación con una sola puerta, la cual permanecía cerrada con llave. Sin ventanas. Sin grietas para poder escapar. Sin _nada_. 

_Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa._

Ese era el sentimiento que lo embargaba desde dieciséis años atrás. Pero ahora con mayor potencia. Esos últimos minutos con vida... De su miserable vida... Respiró hondo mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Había sabido desde ese día que le había dicho al Lord Oscuro que podía entregarle al Matrimonio Potter que ese sería su destino. Había traicionado a sus únicos amigos. Había matado a Lily y a James... 

Unas lágrimas silenciosas circularon por su rostro. _Había matado a Lily y a James..._ Él no había querido eso... No... Había sido su única salida, aparte de la salida de la muerte, por supuesto. "_Todos habríamos preferido la muerte a traicionarte a ti_" Las palabras dichas por Sirius Black hace cuatro años resonaron en sus oídos como una sentencia. Aumentaron las lágrimas que rondaban su rostro. Entendió que debería haber muerto en el lugar de James y de Lily. Ellos no habían merecido su traición y sin embargo... 

_Los había traicionado para no morir en manos del Lord Oscuro._

Pero él no había sido y no era tan fuerte como Sirius, como Remus... Como James... No tuvo el valor de vencer la cobardía. Traicionó a sus amigos de la peor forma... Elevó su vista recorriendo la habitación. Él no tendría que estar en aquel lugar. Él ya debería estar muerto hacía muchísimos años.

Recordó el ritual del renacimiento del Innombrable, aquel ser que había quitado la felicidad y la paz al mundo mágico y muggle. Aquel ritual donde se había cortado la mano derecha... Hizo una mueca al recordar el dolor que había ocasionado la daga atravesando su carne... 

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, sollozando. Si hubiera muerto antes, todo aquello no hubiera pasado... 

- Colagusano... – Murmuró una voz suave. El nombrado alzó la vista y pensó inmediatamente que estaba teniendo una ilusión, se había vuelto loco... Era imposible. _Él_ estaba muerto. _Muerto_. ¿O había vuelto para castigarle? 

- _James_. – Murmuró entre sollozos levantándose lentamente sin sacar la vista de la persona que tenía enfrente, quien negaba con la cabeza.  

- No, Peter, James está muerto. Mi padre está muerto. Soy Harry, Harry Potter. – Peter lo examinó con mayor determinación. Y se dio cuenta del detalle de los ojos. Verdes, el verde esmeralda de los ojos de Lilian...  

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres el testigo que mandó el Ministerio? – preguntó Colagusano incrédulo. El muchacho negó con la cabeza. 

- Soy una especie de ilusión. Es uno de mis sueños realistas, donde formo parte y a la vez no. He decidido hacerte una... _visita_. – Su voz se notaba calculada. Como controlando un odio que pugnaba por salir. Pettigrew asintió mientras desviaba la vista. 

- No me queda mucho tiempo, así que apúrate...

- ¿Te arrepientes, Peter?- Volvió a mirar a Potter incrédulo. 

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Harry respiró hondo, armándose de paciencia. 

- Si te arrepientes de la muerte de mis padres. De Lilian y James Potter...

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Contesta. 

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Contesta, Peter. 

- ¿Quieres hacerme sufrir?

- Pettigrew, contesta. 

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter? ¿Quieres verme sufrir? ¿Quieres ver como muero en depresión? ¿Qué quieres lograr con esa pregunta? 

- Colagusano, contesta mi pregunta. Es una pregunta de evaluación moral. 

- ¿Y qué pasa si estoy arrepentido? ¿Qué cambiará las cosas?

- No puedo interferir en la decisión del Ministerio, pero... 

- No lo harás. Esto es a lo que me sentenciaste en tu tercer curso, Potter. Quieres vengarte. Quieres vengar las muertes de tus padres... ¡No querrás salvarme! – Potter respiró hondo, volviendo a tomar paciencia. 

- Punto uno, Pettigrew, yo no soy Lord Voldemort. No busco venganza. – Tembló ante el nombre de su antiguo señor. – Por más que mueras, mis padres no volverán a la vida. Y tampoco puedo salvarte. Pero contéstame, por favor. ¿Estás arrepentido o no de haber traicionado a tus amigos? ¿A mis padres, a mi padrino, a Remus, a mi madrina, a Lidia, a... Susan? 

_Susan March_. Ese nombre resonó en su cabeza. La cuarta miembro de las Merodeadoras. Aquella chica con la que había compartido tantos momentos especiales... Unas lágrimas silenciosas volvieron a surgir. Sus amigos... Se derrumbó en lágrimas.  

- Lo siento tanto, Harry... Yo no... ¡perdóname!- rogó entre lágrimas. – Con tu perdón, me será suficiente... 

- ¿A quién le ruegas, maldito hipócrita?- dijo una voz con todo odio. Abrió los ojos y al lado de él vio a Black, Lupin, Plack, Figg y March... Quien había contestado era Sirius. Buscó en la habitación alguna señal de Harry... _Nada._ Se puso de pie, temblando ante todas las miradas de odio que le dirigían sus antiguos amigos. 

- Cuanto tiempo sin tenerte enfrente, Pettigrew. – Le miró con asco Arabella. - ¿Cómo te atreviste...? ¿A quién le rogabas perdón, Colagusano? ¿Quién va a perdonarte? ¿Quién?

No le contestó. No valía la pena pedirles perdón. Ellos no lo iban a aceptar. Sin embargo, hubiera deseado escuchar la respuesta del hijo del matrimonio Potter, a quien él había matado. Por más que fueran palabras de odio... Hubiera deseado escucharlas de la boca de Potter. 

- ¿No pensaste en nosotros, en Lily, en James cuando los entregaste a Voldemort? ¿Ningún sentimiento de culpabilidad, de arrepentimiento te evadió, Pettigrew?- preguntó Lidia en un tono neutral. Peter se apoyó en la pared, sin prestarles atención. Sus palabras no le servirían a él. Ya sabía cuanto le odiaban. 

- ¡Contesta, maldito!- Los ojos de Black estallaban de furia. - ¿No nos dirás anda? 

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Black?- le gritó Colagusano mirándolo con furia. - ¿Pedirte perdón, si sé que no lo aceptarás? ¿Mostrarte mi arrepentimiento para que simplemente me sigan mirando? ¿Contestar preguntas que no tienen respuesta lógica? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – tranquilizó su tono. – Y por más que me perdonarán, yo preferiría el perdón de otra persona... 

- ¿De quien, Colagusano?- dijo Susan lo más suave posible. Pero Black había entendido y se adelantó hacia Pettigrew. 

- No podrás verlo. Tampoco escucharlo. Ni te permitiremos acercarte a Harry, Colagusano. Olvídalo. Y tampoco le haremos llegar tus perdones, no los mereces. ¿Te has puesto a pensar todo el mal que le has ocasionado? ¿Crees que él te disculpará? 

- No me importa. Pero sus insultos serán mejor escuchados que los tuyos, Black. Preferiría que fuera él quien estuviera aquí insultándome de vez de ustedes... 

- Le estabas rogando a él mientras nosotros estábamos esperando que volvieras a la realidad. ¿Por qué le rogabas si sabes que no te puede escuchar? – Los ojos de Pettigrew volvieron a recorrer la habitación. Capaz había sido su imaginación, capaz no. 

- Juro que estaba aquí... 

- Es imposible, Pettigrew. ¡Estabas alucinando!- chilló Figg con furia. - ¡Harry está en la enfermería, inconsciente por la culpa de tu señor! ¡Por la culpa de aquella maldita serpiente a la que te uniste hace más de diecisiete años!- Sin embargo, Black palideció. Se acercó a Peter con los ojos brillándole intensamente. 

- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó bruscamente, exigiendo una respuesta. 

- Me preguntaba si estaba arrepentido... que él no era el Innombrable, que no buscaba venganza... Que solamente quería saber si estaba arrepentido... – Black se mordió el labio.

- ¿Y estás arrepentido? 

- _Sí_... 

Entonces, Fudge entró en la habitación seguido de un Dementor. Los Merodeadores miraron a Pettigrew por última vez mientras salían de la habitación por ordenes de Fudge. Cornelius también salió, dejando al Dementor con Colagusano. 

Poco a poco, el Dementor se acercaba... Cerró los ojos con terror. Adiós mundo... Aquel mundo que hubiera estado mejor sin su presencia... 

_Te perdono, Peter. Solamente espero que tus arrepentimientos sean ciertos..._

***-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-***

Hermione miró un segundo a Harry mientras acariciaba su rostro, tratando de reconfortarlo. Harry se mantuvo callado un tiempo, contemplando al vacío. 

- Merecía morir, Harry. Ahora piensa que Sirius es libre... ¡Podrás pasar más tiempo con él! 

- Sí... – El asentimiento de Harry hizo dudar a Hermione. 

- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Harry?- preguntó mirando los intensos ojos de su amado. 

- ¿Podrás guardar el secreto, Mione?

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, Harry... –aseguró Hermione sonriendo débilmente. Harry la admiró un segundo antes de empezar a formular su respuesta. 

- Colagusano... 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Aquella noche del doce de abril parecía haberse adaptado al clima que reinaba en el castillo de Hogwarts aquel día. Una noche preciosa, con el cielo lleno de estrellas. Una luna creciente, comenzando a aparecer llena... Aunque todavía faltaba algunos días más para que aquel satélite mostrara totalmente una de sus caras. 

Llegadas las veinte horas, todas las parejas de estudiantes estaban reuniéndose en el vestíbulo del castillo, en espera de que se abrieran las puertas del Gran Comedor y que empezara la fiesta. 

Entre aquellas parejas se encontraban Ronald Weasley con Lilian Callejas y Hermione Granger con Harry Potter. 

Ronald vestía una túnica de gala color vino con botones dorados. Le combinaba muy bien con el rojo de su pelo y le hacía resaltar aún más el azul de sus ojos. 

Lilian lucía una túnica de gala de color carmesí potente. Su cabello rojizo brillaba sobrenaturalmente (seguramente se habría aplicado algún encantamiento) Suelto, caía delicadamente sobre la espalda de la muchacha. Estaba naturalmente bonita. 

Hermione usaba una elegante túnica de color lavanda. Se había alisado el cabello con una poción y lo llevaba suelto, al igual que Lily. La cortina de cabello castaño, liso y brillante como nunca, la hacía lucir espectacular. Obtuvo las palabras "Qué guapa que estás esta noche, Mione" de parte de Harry. Pero esas palabras no alcanzaban para demostrar lo bella que lucía aquella noche, según pensaba el adolescente de ojos verdes. 

Harry había tenido una gran indecisión a la hora de elegir la túnica de gala. No sabía si debía usar la túnica que le había regalado Virginia para Navidad o no. Pero pensó que ella preferiría que la usara antes de dejarla guardada en el baúl. Además, ya había diseñado una estrategia para devolverle el favor a Ginny. Solo esperaba que fuera lo suficiente... 

Así que Harry llevaba puesta la túnica de gala escarlata intenso con los bordes y puños dorados que le había regalado la señorita Weasley. Trató de arreglarse el cabello... _Misión imposible._ Pero sus ojos verdes se relucían como nunca antes. Si el fin de ese baile era relajarse, Harry haría todo lo posible por cumplir el cometido del baile. 

- Que guapa estás esta noche, Mione. – Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras observaba a su pareja. 

- Gracias, Harry... Tú tampoco te quedaste atrás. 

- ¿Y qué les parece Lil? ¿No es una belleza?- dijo Ron en tono bromista mientras le sonreía a Lilian. 

- Gracias... 

- Solo digo la verdad, señorita Callejas. – Con este comentario, Lily se sonrojó notablemente mientras que Hermione y Harry reían a escondidas. Ron tomó a Lily del brazo y le sonrió suavemente. Miró a sus dos amigos. - ¿Por qué no vamos entrando? Acaban de abrir las puertas... 

- Adelántense. – Hermione le guiñó el ojo a su pareja. - Quiero hablar unas cosas con Harry.. – Hermione miró a Ron un segundo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Nos vemos luego. – Se despidieron Lil y Ron mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor. Hermione miró a Harry de reojo y los dos rieron. 

- Creo que Ronald se lo pasará bomba esta noche. – Sonrió Mione mientras tomaba el brazo que su pareja le ofrecía. 

- Y nosotros también. – Le susurró Harry en el oído. Le devolvió la sonrisa. 

Al entrar al Gran Comedor observaron la decoración, muy parecida a de los anteriores bailes. Habían puesto mesas para cuatro personas en vez de las cuatro grandes de siempre. Una decoración muy adecuada a la estación del año en la que estaban: primavera. Había un aroma floral en el aire, que solamente podía sentirse en un campo repleto de flores. Ese aroma estaba mezclando con un sentimiento que hacia mucho tiempo que no sentían: alegría. 

Buscaron con la mirada al par de pelirrojos (Ronald y Lilian) y una vez encontrados se fueron a sentar con ellos animadamente. Cuando McGonagall dio por empezado el banquete acompañado del baile, todos empezaron a pedir sus diferentes menús de comida. 

- ¿Con quién ha venido Ginny, Ron?- preguntó Hermione despreocupada mirando alrededor observando las diferentes parejas de Hogwarts. 

- No tiene pareja, aunque Emma– la mejor amiga de Virginia– le ha insistido que debía venir aunque sea para distraerse. Ha estado muy deprimida últimamente... Ni idea que le pasa. 

A Harry se le encogió el estómago de la preocupación. ¿Tan mal estaba Ginny por su causa? La buscó disimuladamente por el salón con la mirada. Estaba con Emma Hartek y un chico de Hufflepuff (la pareja de Emma) Desde la distancia se la notaba desanimada. 

- Que mal. Habrá que hacer algo para levantarle el ánimo. – Dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a Harry. Recordó su encuentro con la señorita Weasley en Hogsmeade, cuando ella estaba buscando a Potter. Ahora se arrepentía de haberse sentido satisfecha. La pobre había caído en depresión... 

- Y cuéntanos, Lily, ¿a qué escuela ibas antes?- preguntó Ron bastante interesado.  

- A un colegio de España, obviamente de magia. Fui compañera de Amanda Ruiz y ambas nos transferimos a Hogwarts el año pasado... – su tono cobró tristeza. – Amanda era una gran amiga, pero como quedamos en casas diferentes, no podíamos vernos tan seguido... Además, no éramos "las mejores amigas" 

Tanto Ron como Herm miraron a Harry con expresiones de preocupación. Harry desvió la mirada de ambos hacia una de las mesas cercanas. Se mordió el labio al contemplar a una de las personas que más odiaba dentro de Hogwarts. Cho Chang. _Maldición_. 

Y con la mala suerte que lo caracterizaba, Chang se dio vuelta. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Miles de sensaciones invadieron el cuerpo de Harry: _Ira, rencor, odio, desprecio, frialdad, traición_. Por debajo de la mesa, oprimió sus puños con odio. La muchacha levantó una ceja mientras formaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. _Ángel del mal._

Apartó sus ojos verdes de ella. Chang no merecía ocupar sus pensamientos. No merecía su mirada. No merecía su atención. No merecía _nada_.

Suspiró con frustración. Nada podía distraerle. Todo le traía recuerdos o pensamientos oscuros. A pesar de no estar Voldemort con él, había quedado una huella de él en su alma, en su mente, en sus pensamientos. _Maldición, condenado asesino._

Sentía las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos sobre su figura. Tenía que distraerlos de alguna manera... _Debía_ distraerlos. Pensó unos instantes y luego sonrió despreocupadamente. 

- ¿Extrañan tanto el Quidditch como yo? 

- ¿Jugaban al Quidditch antes? ¿En qué puestos?- preguntó Lily interesada. 

- Cazadora

- Guardián

- Buscador

- Yo también era cazadora, Herm. – Comentó Lilian mientras sonreía. Así empezaron a hablar de los equipos de Quidditch y tácticas. Así pasó la cena. 

Cuando la música empezó a sonar en el Gran Comedor, todas las parejas se pusieron de pie y se pusieron a bailar. La música era neutral. Ni tan lenta ni tan rápida. Perfecta. 

Lilian y Ron hacían una espectacular combinación. Parecía que el par de pelirrojos se divertían bastante juntos y compartían muchos gustos en común. Por otra parte, Mione y Harry los miraban de reojo y soltaban risitas, que enfurecían a Ronald. La pareja de Gryffindor disfrutaba contemplando a Ron y a la Ravenclaw. Pero obviamente, los dejaron a parte y empezaron a disfrutar ellos también de la fiesta de relajación. 

A lo lejos, Dean y Parvati bailaban espectacularmente. Seamus y Lavender se la estaban pasando muy bien. Neville, con su pareja de Hufflepuff, Susan Bones, por fin estaba logrando no pisar a una chica durante los bailes. Pero lo que le causó más risa a Ron fue ver a la CFHP mirando con odio a Hermione, quien se divertía muchísimo con Harry. Si hubiera tenido una cámara de fotos... 

Y los profesores también estaban disfrutando. A una manera más seria, pero disfrutando. Lo que lo estaban pasando bomba eran los Merodeadores. Por unos momentos se habían olvidado de sus problemas y volvían a hacerse bromas entre ellos. El trío de Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw se apresuraron a alejarse de la zona donde los cinco adultos bailaban. Susan, acompañada de Mundungus Fletcher. Sirius con Arabella. Lidia con Remus. (N/A: Ni se imaginan la linda combinación que hacen Lidia y Remus ^.^ Aunque sea, como yo me los imagino ^_– )   

Entre tantas risas, era imposible darse cuenta de las situaciones románticas que cruzaban el Salón. 

Cuando la música cambió a estilo lento, las risas pararon inmediatamente. Ron estaba ligeramente sonrojado cuando Lil apoyó su cabeza en su hombro suavemente. Hermione disfrutó bastante aquellas piezas. Aunque no nos olvidemos de los Merodeadores... (N/A: Estoy indecisa, ¿cuál comienzo a contarles? Vamos con... _Marauders_ (Me encanta como suena en Inglés ^.^)

Sirius puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Arabella mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Ambos ligeramente sonrojados. La última vez que había bailado había sido en el casamiento de Lilian y James Potter y eso era decir mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había olvidado la sensación que esos bailes producían. Empezaron a deslizarse suavemente al ritmo de la música... 

- Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no hacíamos esto, Sirius. – Murmuró Bella al oído de Canuto.

- Ya lo estaba deseando. – dijo Sirius sonriendo sinceramente. 

- Sigues siendo el mismo Sirius... 

- ¿Debería haber cambiado?- Figg soltó unas risitas ante su comentario.  

- A mí me gustas así... – Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa. – Te he necesitado, Sirius... ¿por qué tuvo que pasar...? 

- Yo también te extrañé, Bella. – Dijo Black omitiendo la pregunta. – He extrañado tus besos, tus caricias... Pero también tus insultos. – Soltó una carcajada. Arabella le pisó haciéndose la ofendida. 

- Deja de andar diciendo tonterías, Black. ¡Pareces el niño que eras en Hogwarts!

- Pero si tú me has dicho que no he cambiado... ¿Por qué te sorprendes?- Ella sonrió dulcemente.

- Deja de decir tonterías, Sirius. Realmente te he extrañado. Y mucho. 

Los ojos de Sirius se deslizaron hacia sus labios y sin pensárselo demasiado fue acercándose hacia ella mientras sus manos se posaban en la cintura de Arabella. Bella sonrió un instante mientras cerraba los ojos expectantemente. Hacía años que no sentía los labios de Sirius en los suyos... Ese era el momento. Black, como él solamente sabía hacerlo, la besó con una pasión incomparable. Muchos sentimientos invadieron sus mentes: _Cariño. Amor. Ternura. Calidez. Dulzura. Suavidad. Apasionamiento._

El beso duró hasta que tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar. Pero inmediatamente después de recuperar el aire, volvieron a besarse, volviendo a representar los mismos cálidos sentimientos. Nadie iba a evitar ese momento tan precioso en sus vidas. _Nadie_. 

Remus y Lidia, por otra parte, se mantenían aislados de la situación de sus mejores amigos y un poco cohibidos en cuanto a ellos mismos. La última vez que habían bailado una canción lenta había sido en el último año de ellos en Hogwarts. Pero a diferencia de Sirius y Arabella, ellos no sabían si les convenía volverse a reconciliar después de estar tanto tiempo separados. 

_Hazle siempre caso a tu corazón. Sigue a tu corazón. _

- Has estado practicando baile, Remus. – Sonrió divertida Lidia cuando Remus la tomó por la cintura al comienzo de la pieza. 

- Francamente, no.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me he acordado de tus clases de baile cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts. – Le sonrió Remus tímidamente. 

- En ese baile ibas acompañado de una chica de Ravenclaw, ¿verdad? 

- Así es. – Asintió Lupin vergonzoso. 

- Eras un donjuán como Sirius, aunque lo niegues. – Rió suavemente Plack. 

- Más donjuán que James y Sirius imposible, Lid. 

- Hacía muchísimo que no me llamabas por ese sobrenombre. – Notó Lidia mientras continuaban bailando. 

- Solamente en Hogwarts. – Rió Lupin. - ¿Todavía lo recuerdas? 

- Nunca me olvidé de ti, Remus. – Sonrió Lid cariñosamente. Un silencio dominó a la pareja. Ella suspiró mientras continuaba hablando: - Me arrepiento tanto de haberte dejado... – miró fijamente los ojos cafés de Lupin. – Todavía... todavía te quiero, Remus. 

Lupin dudó un instante, pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa cálida. Lentamente comenzaron a acercar sus rostros hasta que sus labios quedaron a centímetros de distancia. Sus narices chocaban y ambos sentían la respiración ligeramente agitada del otro. Cerraron sus ojos, dejando de tener conciencia del Gran Salón y se besaron vehemente. La pasión que habían perdido en sus labios durante los últimos años retornó a ellos en esos minutos de intensa ternura... 

Harry soltó una risita mientras observaba a ambas parejas besarse. Hermione, que no entendía por que se reía su pareja, alzó una ceja curiosa. Potter al notar su mirada, le señaló con la mirada la zona donde estaban los Merodeadores. Al cabo de unos segundos, ella también soltó unas risitas. 

- ¡Ya era hora!- ambos rieron. Harry observó nuevamente todo el Gran Salón y volvió a señalarle con la mirada a otra pareja. Ella quedó pasmada, mirando sorprendida a la pareja. Luego le sonrió a Potter dulcemente. 

La pareja que había llamado la atención de Harry y Herm habían sido nada más ni nada menos que Lilian y Ronald. El par de pelirrojos estaba besándose, aunque un poco tímidos. Luego le preguntarían a Weasley los detalles... Hermione sonrió alegre por Ronald. Había encontrado a la muchacha que podía corresponderle. Ojalá fuera la indicada. Pero ella tenía a su propio chico para entretenerse. 

- Es una noche demasiado romántica para abstenerse, Harry. 

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se acercaba suavemente hacia sus labios. Nuevamente intercambiaron sensaciones cálidas y reconfortantes: _Cariño. Amor. Ternura. Calidez. Dulzura. Suavidad. Apasionamiento._ Aquella sensación de poder amar y sentirse amado... Aquella relajación única. Aquella cálida brisa que dominaba tus sentidos... Ni con mil palabras podría explicarse lo que era aquel sentimiento único y especial al que los seres humanos llamamos _amor_. Amor hacia el prójimo... (N/A: Me he puesto melancólica!!! Demasiadas escenas de amor me afectaron la cabeza O_o)

Luego de bailar unas cuentas piezas más, Hermione y Harry decidieron descansar un tiempo de tanta emoción. Ron y Lilian hicieron lo mismo que ellos. Se ubicaron en una de las mesas libres y, Potter y Weasley, se encargaron de traer las cervezas de mantequilla. 

- Bueno, tortolitos, ¡Cuenten, cuenten!- exclamó Hermione luego de unos instantes de silencio en la mesa. Lily y Ron se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras los colores se les subían a sus rostros. 

- ¿A qué... a qué... a qué te refieres, Herm?- tartamudeó Ronald visiblemente nervioso. Mione soltó una risita mientras Harry le pegaba a Ron con un suave codazo en las costillas. 

- ¿Cómo...?- pero Lily no podía articular palabra de lo pasmada y avergonzada que estaba. 

- No te preocupes, Lil, no hay ningún problema. Pero cuidas a Ronny, ¿eh?- dijeron Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasionó las risas burlonas de Weasley. 

Potter observó nuevamente el Gran Comedor. Muchas parejas estaban descansando de la agotadora jornada de baile mientras que otros disfrutaban la música al máximo. Buscó a los Merodeadores con la mirada, pero no los encontró en ninguna parte. Alzó una ceja, algo incrédulo. Luego sonrió pícaramente. Pero luego su vista se centró en cierta pelirroja, hermana de su mejor amigo. Distante de la diversión y calidez del baile. Era hora de alegrarle la noche a la muchacha y llevar a cabo su... _plan_. 

- Herm... – murmuró sin quitar sus ojos verdes de la pelirroja. Mione sonrió entendiendo lo que le pedía mientras asentía. 

- No te preocupes, Harry. Puedo aguantar una pieza sin tu agradable compañía. – Rió alegremente la muchacha de ojos almendrados. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie. 

Acomodó su túnica de gala mientras caminaba con destino a Virginia, que estaba de espaldas a él, sin saber que se acercaba lentamente. Una vez que estuvo detrás de ella, la tomó los hombros, haciendo que la muchacha se sobresaltara. Ella se dio vuelta bruscamente, algo agitada. Sus miradas se encontraron. El silencio tomó posición en ese momento. 

- Virginia. – Dijo Harry suavemente sin desviar su mirada de los ojos celestes de ella. – Yo te debo algo... ¿Verdad? 

- Harry, yo no... – dijo ella desviando la mirada hacia otro punto indefinido. 

- Tú me regalaste esta túnica, esperando poder bailar conmigo alguna pieza... en algún baile. ¿Me concedes el honor de cumplir mi promesa, Ginny?- tendió su mano hacia Ginny con una sonrisa. Ella lo miró unos instantes, con un brillo especial resplandeciendo en sus ojos. Luego de pensarlo unos instantes, ella también sonrió, aceptando la invitación. 

Harry la llevó hasta la pista de baile, entre medio de las parejas que disfrutaban la música. Ginny llevaba una túnica de gala de color azul oscuro con las mangas y los bordes de color plateado. Su cabello rojizo peinado delicadamente parecía cascada de lava. Caía suavemente hacia sus hombros y estaba apoyado finamente sobre su espalda. Estaba simplemente hermosa. 

Harry apoyó sus manos sobre la cadera de Virginia mientras ella rodeaba tímidamente su cuello con sus brazos. Comenzaron a deslizarse al ritmo de la música. 

- ¿Por qué has estado tan deprimida, Gin? – preguntó Harry en un murmullo. Ella titubeó antes de contestar. 

- No encuentro la felicidad de vivir, Harry... – Potter sonrió débilmente. 

- ¿Sabes algo, Gin? Mereces algo mejor que yo a tu lado. Eres una chica especial. Inteligente, dulce, amable... – Virginia se sonrojó ligeramente ante sus palabras. – Hay chicos mejores que Harry Potter. Hay chicos que te pueden prestar mayor atención, apreciar más tu belleza interior y externa. 

- Pero, Harry... 

- No soy el indicado para ti, Gin. No lo soy. Mira cuanto te he hecho sufrir... No amargues esta noche con los recuerdos. Quiero que me prometas algo en valor a nuestra amistad. 

- ¿Qué quieres que te prometa, Harry? 

- Que serás feliz. Que lograrás olvidarte de mí, Gin. Aunque sea, despéjate esta noche. ¿Quieres el consejo de un buen amigo?- Harry sonrió para darle confianza a Virginia. – Deja el pasado atrás y vive el presente con todas las ganas que puedas. No pienses que todo está perdido. Somos jóvenes. Te queda un año de estudio en Hogwarts todavía... Prométemelo, Gin. – Virginia suspiró un momento mientras escuchaba las palabras de Potter. Luego sonrió ampliamente mientras lo abrazaba. Pararon de bailar. Se abrazaron con fuerza.  

- Te lo prometo, Harry. Pero... ¿me ayudarás? Quiero disfrutar lo que queda de este baile... – Gin suspiró. - ¿A quien me recomiendas para bailar? 

- Colin lleva mirándote toda la noche... – Dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo. Ella soltó una risita mientras se separaba de él. 

- Gracias, Harry. – Sonrió Ginny sinceramente. – Gracias por todo. – Y se dio vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia Colin Creevey. 

Harry la observó un instante, sonriente. Si que era preciosa. Pero él tenía a su propia princesa para disfrutar. Ojalá Colin hiciera feliz aquella noche a Ginny... O se las vería con Harry Potter. Rió internamente ante su comentario. 

Caminó hacia donde estaba esperándolo Hermione, con una sonrisa alegre. Se acercó a él y lo besó tiernamente. Se sentaron a charlar en una de las mesas. Según Mione, Ron y Lil habían salido a los terrenos a disfrutar de la preciosa noche. 

- Hacen una combinación perfecta. ¿No son la pareja perfecta?- comentó Mione refiriéndose a Ron y a Lily. Harry le sonrió afirmativamente. 

- Pero no tan perfecta como tú, Mione. – La muchacha se sonrojó ligeramente. 

- Harry, deja de decir tonterías... 

- Harry Potter no miente, Mione. – Rió Harry burlonamente. Hermione soltó unas risitas ante su comentario. 

Hermione abrazó a Harry dulcemente. Acarició delicadamente su cabello alborotado. Luego volvieron a besarse suavemente. Pero alguien los interrumpió... 

- ¡AJÁ! ¡Encontré a los tortolitos en acción!- exclamó Sirius, quien estaba enfrente de ellos con los brazos cruzados. Al lado de él estaba Arabella. 

- Sirius... – Granger y Potter estaban sonrojados de la vergüenza. 

- Oye, Harry, después tengo que darte unos consejos sobre como tratar a las chicas para tenerlas rendidas a tus pies. – Murmuró Sirius en su oído para que solamente él pudiera escucharlo. Harry se sonrojó todavía más y miró a Black fulminante. 

- ¡Sirius!- le reprocharon al mismo tiempo Potter y Figg. Hermione soltó unas risitas. 

- Pero, Sirius, tú también eres un tortolito. Un tortolito-mayor. – Se burló Mione riéndose con Harry. Esta vez fueron Bella y Canuto los que se sonrojaron. 

- ¿Cómo...?- El par de jóvenes de Gryffindor rieron burlonamente como respuesta. 

_Esa noche fue especial... _

_Hello a todos! ¿Cómo están? _

_Lamento muchísimo mi demora! T.T En realidad, ya tengo lista la Parte 14... Solamente me he olvidado de actualizar en fanfiction.net... Prometo acordarme más seguido de ustedes. Lo siento! _

_Les sigo agradeciendo la paciencia que me tienen y el apoyo que me entregan. Muchas gracias! ^_^_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews!_

**Crazy-Chan**: Thanks!!! ^^ Lamento mi demora! T.T De verdad que estás loca! Jajaja. Me alegro que te alegres que Sirius ya esté libre! ^^ Y si, soy una mortífaga! *Risa malévola* Pero en esta Parte no se nota tanto, verdad? Aquí tuve un poco de corazón... Pero ya se está acabando la alegría. Ahora empieza la acción... Bueno, espero que está parte te haya gustado! Thanks ad kises! 

**Joyce Granger:** Thanks! Si, creo que soy joven para estar tan metida en esto O_o Pero me encanta! ^^ Es relajante ^^ Así que eres un fiel seguidor de mis ficts! ^_- Me alegro que te gusten! ^^ Si, Academia Prakigam fue más que un dolor de cabeza. Una gran experiencia para mi! En realidad, Prakigam fue un gran impulso para este fict. ^^ Lamento la demora!!! Lo siento mucho! T.T JAJAAJ. ¿En serio no te podáis despegar de la PC? ^^ Me alegro que te gusten! Muchas gracias por tus ánimos! ^^ Thanks and kises! 

**Dydrex Slytherin: **Thanks! ^^ Si, soy mala!!! Jajaja. Maté a Sean y a Severus sin piedad... Y todavía me faltan muchos! ^_- Prepárate para lo peor! *Risa malévola* Que bueno que te guste la pareja H/Hr! La vas a disfrutar mucho en estas últimas partes! ^_- ¿En serio Voldie te cae mejor que Colagusano? Jajaja. Que mal! Jajaja. No es mucho exagerar? ^^ Voldie es bueno! Jajaja. Bueno, lamento mi demora! Otra vez se me pasó volando el tiempo! T.T Thanks ad kises! 

**PAU:** Thanks! ^^ Buena conclusión a la que has llegado Jajaja. Pero yo no te puedo decir todavía que es lo que sucede. Ya entenderás todas esas pesadillas luego, en uno de los caps. finales ^^ ¿No te esperabas a Hermione? ^^ Bueno, tenía que tener una parte romántica nuevamente ^^ Pues, yo soy muy arriesgada. Me gusta dejarlos a todos con preguntas que luego no contesto ^_- O Capaz las contesto pero en código o a través de los caps... Muchas gracias por tus ánimos. Thanks ad kises! Lamento la demora!

**Lolo:** Muchísimas gracias! Si, cuestionarse el destino es algo fundamental en este fict... Por algo el nombre, verdad? XD Y si, aquí tienes otro fict H/Hr. Me era imposible no hacer otra clase de fict... ^^ Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Lamento las demoras! Thanks and kises!

**Lobezno**: Thanks! Me encanta que te encante este fict! ¿Un fiel seguidor desde HarryLatino? ^^ Yo te agradezco todo el tiempo que haz perdido leyendo! ^^ Lamento la demora nuevamente! T.T Muchas gracias por tus ánimos. Thanks and kises! 

**Doremi**: Thanks! Y te lo agradezco de verdad! Haz sido tú quien me ha hecho acordar de actualizar O_o Es que con todo lo del colegio y todo eso... Bue, gracias! He leído "Toda la Verdad" No es muy Dark que digamos (o sea, no del estilo que me gusta) pero es bastante bueno para entretenerse una rato ^^ Si, me enredo bastante con ese fict! Jeje. Bueno, lamento muchísimo la demora. Trataré de acordarme más seguido que ustedes existen jeje. Pero como no suelo recibir reviews, uno también pierde el interés de publicar. Pero me he dado cuenta que hay gente que no deja review, pero lee. Así que bueno... Lo siento mucho! Espero que esta parte te haya gustado. Thanks ad kisss!!

_Gracias a todos por los reviews. _

_Lo sé, lo sé. Esta parte me salió muy... "pegajosa." Demasiado romántica... Pero es que hace tanto que no escribía sobre amor, que me emocioné!!! (Y culpen a Iris que todo el día me pedía escenas de amor xD) Pero... ¿no estuvo muy lindo? ^.^ Este Harry... **Parvati suspira** ya no puede controlarse!!! Vamos a ver que hará en la próxima Parte... ¿Qué opinan de Lilian Callejas? ^_^ ¿Quieren saber de donde salió Lilian Callejas? ¿SÍ? Les cuento: es una de mis amigas por mail. Jaja. Es mi cyber-hermana de palabra. Y como la quiero muchio (a pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocemos) en honor a ella la pareja de Ron se llama así. ^_^ Así que ya ven... No soy tan mala, al fin de cuentas!!!! xD _

_Para los que quieran formar parte de "El Clan Loco de Parvati" (Iris, maldito el día que me dijiste que haga publicidad en mi fict T_T) Para quejas sobre el club, escríbanle a Iris (marijo146@hotmail.com) No tengo ganas de discutir sobre el tema del club. La idea fue de Iris. _

_Bueno, me despido. Mi MSN: Parvati58@hotmail.com Dejen reviews, plisss! Por lo menos pido 5 para publicar la Parte 14._

_Thanks por seguir leyendo el fict y apoyarme en estos días de tormenta!!! Tengan piedad, misericordia, de esta lokita y noble escritora de ficts!!! T.T _

_De nuevo muchas gracias a todos! Los quiero mucho!!! Gracias por vuestro apoyo y ánimos!!! __Lot's of kisesss!! __Nos vemos en la Parte 14!!! _

_~*~ Parvati ~*~_

__


	11. Parte 14

PARTE 14 

_Sangre._ _Quiero sangre..._ _Déjame rasgarte... romperte... matarte..._ _Tan deseoso... durante tanto tiempo..._ _Matar... la hora de matar..._ _Huelo sangre... ¡Huelo sangre!_

Se escuchaba una corriente de agua de caudal. Sin embargo, al encontrarse a la orilla de aquel río, en vez de ser una corriente de un líquido incoloro, inodoro e insípido, era de un líquido rojo... En otras palabras, sangre. Un río de sangre _humana_.  

La impresión de ver tanta sangre junta lo dejó pasmado. Su respiración era entrecortada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, para no seguir viendo aquello que empezaba a darle nauseas... 

_Sangre._ _Quiero sangre..._ _Déjame rasgarte... romperte... matarte..._ _Tan deseoso... durante tanto tiempo..._ _Matar... la hora de matar..._ _Huelo sangre... ¡Huelo sangre!_

Dejó escapar un gemido. Retrocedió instintivamente unos pasos. Volvió a abrir los ojos, fijándolos en el suelo húmedo... Comenzó a llover, pero eso no le importó demasiado. No podía, no quería pensar... Un dolor agudo de cabeza habitaba en su cuerpo. No podía hacer nada. 

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo intensamente poblado de nubes grises... La lluvia se volvió más poderosa. Extendió la mano para sentir el contacto del líquido en la palma de su mano... Pero nuevamente volvieron a sorprenderle. No era agua la que caía del cielo, sino...

_Sangre._

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sollozando. Apretaba los puños con fuerza, con una fuerza inimaginable. Casi haciéndose daño. No le interesó. 

Comenzó a oír pasos, no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraba. No muy lejos. Pasos que se acercaban lentamente a él. Unos minutos después, que le parecieron eternos, la figura llegó ante él. Alzó la vista. Ojos rojos le devolvieron la mirada. Una mirada llena de odio y venganza.

- _Potter_. – Murmuró la figura que se alzaba sobre él poderosamente. Una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. Una sonrisa que generó un escalofrío en su espalda, en su cuerpo. Sentía las lágrimas recorrer su rostro. 

- _¿Qué es lo que se siente, Potter?_- No iba a responder. No quería responder. No _debía_ responder... A pesar de eso, una fuerza sobrenatural le empujó a responder débilmente. 

- _Impotencia. Odio. Desprecio. Poder de venganza._

- _Muy bien, Harry... _– La figura se inclinó para estar a la misma altura. Tomó su barbilla, obligando a sus ojos verdes a ver los suyos. _– No somos tan diferentes... ¿Sientes lo que yo siento? _– Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sentimientos negativos. _Negativos_. - _¿Para que luchar si nada te queda, Harry? _– Se resignó a los sentimientos negativos. No iba a permitir que lo transformara en un ser similar a él. Suspiró, exigiendo a sus pulmones tomar aire suficiente, y respondió. 

- _Se los prometí._ – Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dejando de conectar miradas. Imágenes surgieron en su memoria. _Sangre_. 

- _Ellos ya están muertos, Harry. ¿Para qué luchar si nada te queda para hacerlo? _

- _Se los prometí... Vivos o muertos, debo cumplir la promesa... _

- _¿Cuál promesa, Harry?_- Tono suave. Totalmente calculado. Quería someterlo a su voluntad. No se rendiría. Se puso de pie con esfuerzo, pero rapidez, y enfrentó su mirada de odio. 

- _Destruirte._

El oxígeno parecía no querer entrar a sus pulmones. La vista se le nubló unos instantes. Luego, volvió con más claridad. Él había desaparecido, dejándolo solo a orillas de un río de sangre. La lluvia seguía, pero un poco más débil. 

Apoyó su cuerpo en una superficie firme, tratando de recuperar el aire. Una brisa helada despeinó su cabello negro. Todo su cuerpo tembló. Miró fijamente aquel río. _Sangre y más sangre._ Unas imágenes demasiado frescas volvieron a su memoria. Luces rojas oscuras y verdes brillantes. Gritos de dolor e impotencia. Sollozos inundados de arrepentimiento y tristeza. _Sangre. _

Habían muerto en su memoria. _Se los prometí_. Ya no tenía fuerzas. _Debo cumplir la promesa_. ¿Para qué sirve luchar si nada te queda en el mundo? _Se los prometí._ ¿Y luego de destruirlo, que harás? _Luchar con mi conciencia. Morir en angustia y soledad._ Murieron por tu culpa. _Lágrimas de pesadumbre._  

Cayó derrotado al suelo, sin fuerzas para hacer nada. Tenía razón... ¿De qué servía destruirlo si después... no podías disfrutar con tus seres queridos de la dulce victoria? Pero entonces... ¿qué hacer? 

Observó sus manos y recién en ese instante notó heridas en ellas. En sus brazos, en sus piernas. Casi en todo su cuerpo. Heridas de la vida y... heridas de la gran batalla. 

_Ríndete ante mí, Potter. Jamás. Entonces, sufre las consecuencias... _

Tenía razón. Habían muerto por su culpa. Por su valor e ignorancia. Por su necesidad de triunfo sobre el enemigo. _Los había perdido._

Sus ojos verdes se fijaron nuevamente en el río de sangre. _La sangre de aquellos que te amaron y dieron todo por ti. _Hasta la vida llegaron a dar... 

Un grito de dolor perforó sus tímpanos. Sollozos histéricos de una muchacha. Gritos de impotencia le siguieron. 

_Déjame rasgarte... romperte... matarte..._ _Tan deseoso... durante tanto tiempo..._ _Matar... la hora de matar..._ _Huelo sangre... Huelo sangre._ _¡MATAR!_

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron la habitación. Sus cuatro compañeros de cuarto durmiendo pacíficamente, sin ningún tormento en sus almas. Sin embargo, él no podía hacerlo. Había tenido esa misma pesadilla las últimas cinco noches. Cinco noches en las que no había podido dormir. El insomnio lo estaba matando. Unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos indican el poco tiempo de descanso que había tenido aquellos días. 

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el baile de relajación. Sirius había dejado de acompañarlo durante las noches. Los Merodeadores ya tenían su propia habitación situada en el castillo. Ya habían anunciado la muerte de Dumbledore y de Snape. El Profeta había estallado. El colegio era un caos inmenso. A pesar de las sugerencias de McGonagall de mantener la calma... Pero ni siquiera Minerva podía mantenerse calmada. Los nervios, el miedo a la muerte... 

Habían decidido adelantar los exámenes finales. Dentro de una semana, tendrían que dar los EXTASIS. Y a fines de mayo darían las respuestas... Las vacaciones se adelantarían. Tenían que elegir un nuevo director y la situación caótica del mundo mágico y muggle obligó al Ministerio a tomar esa decisión. Pero Harry no quería llegar a fines de mayo. Tenía un mal presentimiento...   

Se acomodó entre sus finas sabanas. Era una noche calurosa. Una de esas noches que el calor no te deja dormir... Aparte, claro, del sufrimiento de las pesadillas. Lo que te hacía tomar miedo de dormirte... Permanecer despierto. 

Esa pesadilla la había tenido los últimos cinco días. Había tratado de descifrarla, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, olvidaba detalles fundamentales. Llegado el alba, la pesadilla se perdía en su memoria. Y a la noche, volvía a su mente. Era frustrante. 

Pero aquella vez, había podido sentir las sensaciones... Escuchar las palabras de Lord Voldemort con mayor precisión y ver las escenas más claramente. Aquella vez se había sentido _parte del sueño._ No como los días anteriores, que simplemente eran las imágenes y las voces casi inaudibles. Cada día que pasaba, la pesadilla cobraba mayor sentido. 

Se estremeció. Sintió sus párpados cansados, sin embargo, no llegaban a cerrarse. Una fuerza lo mantenía despierto toda la noche. Y calculaba que eran las dos de la mañana... 

Decidió levantarse y entretenerse en la sala común en medio de su trance de vigilia. Despejar su mente unos minutos y... 

Salió de la sala común silenciosamente. Bajó las escaleras que llevaban a la sala principal de la torre de Gryffindor. Caminó hacia los sillones y se sentó en uno de ellos, contemplando la escasa lengua de  fuego que aún ardía entre las abundantes cenizas de la chimenea. Iluminaba tenuemente la habitación. Aquella luz radiaba una especie de esperanza...

Se acomodó en el sillón. Él cumplía la misma función que el fuego de la chimenea: daba calidez, paz y esperanza a la comunidad mágica (y muggle.) Todos confiaban en él... Pero poco a poco el fuego se iba extinguiendo hasta convenirse en ceniza. ¿Y si también su poder de calidez y paz sucumbía a manos de Voldemort, transformando la calidez, la paz y la esperanza en frialdad, guerra, muerte, sangre... el final del mundo? Se mordió el labio con frustración. 

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro derecho, en forma de apoyo. Pegó un salto sobresaltado (no se esperaba a nadie despierto a esas horas) e inmediatamente se dio vuelta. Quiso gritar o decir algo, pero lo único a lo que su cuerpo respondió fue a ponerse de pie, observar a aquel ser con cierto terror y retroceder unos pasos, desconfiando de sus ojos. _Pesadilla._ _Él no está aquí. Es una ilusión._

Se observaron alrededor de unos cuantos minutos, sin atreverse a cortar el silencio. Aquellos ojos carmesíes brillaron maniáticamente. Sonrió con malicia acercándose a Harry. Quiso retroceder, moverse, gritar, decir algo... Pero sus extremidades no respondían a los comandos de su cerebro. 

El "hombre" extendió una mano y acarició su mejilla delicadamente. El simple contacto de la piel de Voldemort con la suya estremeció todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Pero estaba paralizado. Voldemort amplió su sonrisa al sentir el estremecimiento de Potter y tocó suavemente su cicatriz. Recién en ese momento, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle tenazmente. Hizo una mueca de dolor y cobró sentido de sus acciones. Retrocedió unos pasos, mirando con asco y odio a aquel ser que le había quitado la paz al mundo mágico y muggle... 

La vista se le nubló y durante unos instantes tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Y como en el sueño, al abrirlos, la figura de Lord Voldemort había desaparecido de la torre Gryffindor, sin dejar ninguna huella. Lo buscó con la mirada intensamente, pero ni rastros. Solamente había dejado una huella. Solamente una. Y esa se encontraba en la mente de Harry. El dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando. Cansadamente, se sentó en el sillón tocándose la cicatriz levemente. Al simple contacto, una sensación helada recorrió su sangre. Cerró los ojos, en busca de relajación. _Pesadillas. Visiones. No era la realidad. No, no. Estaba delirando. Necesitaba descanso inmediatamente. _ 

Al apoyar su cabeza en la almohada, nuevamente acostado en su cama en la habitación de los varones de séptimo de Gryffindor, se preguntó si todo había sido su imaginación... Si era así, tendría que dejar de leer libros de ciencia-ficción.

¿Habría sido toda obra de su imaginación y falta de sueño?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jornada de estudio en la biblioteca: once de la mañana en la mesa contra la ventana del lado izquierdo.

Suspiró con cansancio mientras ingresaba en el salón repleto de libros de estudio. Buscó con la vista a sus amigos, los cuales no habían llegado. _Irresponsables._ Rió internamente mientras se sentaba en la mesa de siempre. Seguramente Ronald había ido a buscar a Lilian, y Hermione llegaría en unos minutos. No le incomodaba esperar... Lo que lo incomodaba eran los cuchicheos de las chicas detrás de la estantería más cercana. _Cobardes. Tienen que vivir siguiéndome como una sombra..._

Se hizo el indiferente al cruzar sus miradas con Cristina Phahn, la chica de tercer curso de la casa de los leones, líder de su club de fans. Fijó su vista en el libro de Transformaciones. _Concentración en los estudios, concentración en los estudios. Paciencia, paciencia..._ Dos chicas de Hufflepuff, una de Ravenclaw, dos de Slytherin y cuatro de Gryffindor mirándolo desde la estantería de la sección de Historia. Esas eran las más fanáticas. La que se sabían de memoria sus horarios de estudio... _Me pregunto quien se los habrá dado..._ Sus sospechas inmediatamente dirigidas hacia Sirius y Ron, que harían cualquier cosa con verlo avergonzado. 

Apretó su pluma de águila con furia. Todos los días lo mismo... _Maldita fama. Lo que haría por tener un día de paz..._ Nah, seguramente extrañaría a las chicas murmurando cosas sobre él. Se puso ligeramente rojo ante su pensamiento. _Concentración, libros, paciencia, concentración..._

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose hacia él. Miró de reojo disimuladamente para contemplar a Phahn. Una muchacha rubia, de ojos claros, alta y delgada. Sonrisa sutilmente seductora. Se prohibió soltar comentarios indebidos o gruñidos de enojo cuando Cristina se sentó enfrente de él. 

- Hola, Harry. Que sorpresa verte hoy tan temprano en la biblioteca. – No quiso decir su comentario sarcástico. _¿Sorpresa? Nah, tanto como verte a ti a estas horas._

- ¿Qué haces tan temprano en la biblioteca, Cristina?- preguntó Potter inocentemente. Cristina pareció excitarse al escuchar su nombre de una forma tan inocente y noble... y más todavía de aquella persona a la que _adoraba, amaba..._

- Supongo que lo mismo que tú. Trabajar para los exámenes. – Suspiró Phahn al no poder decir la verdad. Harry alzó una ceja interrogantemente mientras seguía con sus apuntes de Transformaciones. _Paciencia, paciencia, paciencia..._

- ¿Podrías ayudarme con un trabajo de Historia, Harry? La verdad que no entiendo nada sobre la caza de las brujas en los siglos pasados... – Harry tuvo el impulso de caer de la silla por las risas. Pero tuvo que contenerla. Pero se le escapó una sonrisa divertida que derritió a la pobre de Cris. Pero, para la suerte y alegría de Harry, Hermione entró en la biblioteca. 

Mione al ver a Phahn soltó unas risitas y se acercó a Harry. Antes de sentarse a su lado, lo saludó con un corto, pero intenso, beso en los labios.

- Hola, cariño. – Saludó dulcemente Mione. Luego miró a Cris quien tenía la boca abierta del espanto. - ¿Cómo estás, Cris? Que sorpresa verte por aquí... – deslizó sarcasmo en sus palabras. 

- Mira que bien, Mione. Cristina necesita ayuda para Historia de la Magia. La más indicada para explicarte cualquier cosa que tengas duda es Hermione. – Observó a Phahn sonriendo alegremente. La cara de odio que la rubia le dirigió a Granger fue sumamente intensa. 

- No, no te preocupes, Harry. Seguramente mis compañeras podrán ayudarme, no quiero molestarlos. Al fin y al cabo, ustedes tienen los EXTASIS... 

- Aunque con lo inteligente que es Hermione no necesitaría estudio. – Dijo una voz detrás de Cristina. Ron sonriendo burlonamente. - ¿Segura que no quieres que Herm te ayude? Después Harry y yo la ponemos a ella al tanto de nuestros estudios... 

- No, gracias... – Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento. Se fue casi sin despedirse. Moral totalmente por el suelo y... esperanza olvidada. Hermione y Ronald observaron a la niña un instante y luego rieron sonoramente. Harry ocultaba su sonrisa. Lilian también sonreía tímidamente. 

Tras la mirada seria y acusadora de Madam Pince, el cuarteto se tranquilizó y comenzó su jornada de estudio. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Merlín protegió a Arturo desde su infancia, hasta que pudo ascender al trono y, posteriormente, le sirvió como profeta, hechicero y consejero militar para garantizar el gran éxito del monarca... – Hermione escuchaba atentamente la información que Ron le estaba diciendo mientras se servía unas papas. 

- Y Merlín también ayudó a Arturo a conseguir su espada mágica a los quince años. ¿Cuál era el nombre de dicha espada, Ronny?- le preguntó Mione. Era un repaso de los estudios de aquel día.   

Harry revolvía su cena sin muchos ánimos de comer. Escuchaba vagamente todo el examen que Mione le hacía a Ron, sin embargo, no estaba del todo en la conversación. Estaba más concentrado en la clase de Adivinación que tendría aquella noche. (Trelawney había dicho que los planetas estaban brillando muchísimo durante la etapa de descanso del Sol y para apreciar mejor este proceso debían tener una clase durante la etapa en la cual la Luna dominaba el firmamento) Una de las frases dichas por Trelawney en una de las anteriores clases le estaba atravesando el cerebro. "Hay sueños premonitorios y otros con un significado en especial. Hay otros que simplemente son la increíble imaginación humana." ¿Y si aquella pesadilla era un sueño premonitorio o tenía algún significado?

- No me digas Ronny. – Se quejó el pelirrojo. – Y la espada de Arturo se llamaba... espera, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua... ¡Ay! Hummm. No me sale... 

- Excalibur, Ron. La espada mágica que cambió la suerte de una de las batallas de Arturo. La que desprendió una cegadora luz blanca que confundió a los enemigos cuando estos iban ganando y...

Bla. Bla. Bostezó cansadamente. Merlín había vivido hace miles de años... ¿De qué podía servirle en medio de una batalla contra Voldemort? Simplemente para largar la conocida exclamación: "¡Por la barba de Merlín!" Y demás... Se imaginaba la cara de Tom Riddle si llegaba a gritarle eso en medio de un duelo. Risas sarcásticas nacieron en su boca. 

- Deja de reírte de mí, Harry. – Se quejó Ronald mirándolo molesto. Harry lo miró levantando una ceja. 

- ¿Y quien dice que me río de ti, Ron? 

Ron iba a contestar cuando una persona apareció detrás de Harry con una sonrisa. Harry, quien no lo había visto, se sobresaltó cuando una mano se colocó en su hombro derecho. Recordó lo sucedido aquella noche y se volteó con cierta brusquedad y algo de terror en sus ojos. Se tranquilizó al ver que era Sirius y Remus. Sin embargo, su sobresalto no fue inadvertido. Sus dos amigos de Gryffindor, su padrino y Lupin lo miraron extrañados por esto.

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Harry?- preguntó Remus lo más calmadamente posible. Harry suspiró, tomando aire, esperando a que su corazón dejara de agitarse. 

- Nada, Remus. – Contestó Potter secamente. Lupin y Black se miraron extrañados y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, mirando disimuladamente a Harry de reojo. 

- ¿Cómo van con los estudios?- preguntó Canuto para aliviar el tenso silencio que se prolongó durante unos minutos. Hermione titubeó antes de contestar, sin sacar su mirada de los ojos de Harry. 

- Estábamos repasando para Historia de la Magia... – Posó sus ojos almendrados en los celestes de Sirius. – El mago Merlín, el Rey Arturo y la espada Excalibur. 

¿Por qué se había sobresaltado tanto? ¿Por qué? Cerró los ojos con cansancio. Hacia días que no dormía correctamente. Pesadillas, insomnio, sueño perdido... Más pesadillas. Pesadillas que reflejaban todos los males del mundo: _oscuridad, odio, dolor, condena, corrupción, muerte, pesadillas, poder..._

_Oscuridad_ en el mundo. _Odio_. _Dolor_ a los sensibles, desdichados con inservibles sentimientos. _Condena_ a los débiles, ciegos del poder. _Corrupción_ hacia los provechos, astucia al poderío. _Muerte_ a los esclavos. Inquietud al que se equivoca. _Pesadilla_ agotadora al que incumple la ley dominante. Desesperación a la impotencia. _Poder_ en la infinitud, encima del tiempo y de la muerte. Astucia a su costado...

Esos eran los pensamientos que dominaban sus reducidas horas de descanso. Que Voldemort no estuviera con él, no significaba haber quitado la huella que había dejado en él. La Herencia de Slytherin. La Herencia de la Serpiente. Allí seguía la marca de Serpiente, no tan brillante como antes, pero estaba allí... Marcando el poder en su cuerpo. El Poder de... 

Tragó saliva amargamente. Sus intentos de sacar toda magia oscura no habían surtido mucho efecto. Ya que la magia tenebrosa estaba en su sangre, no en su cuerpo... 

¿Y por qué en la sangre? Voldemort no tenía ningún lazo familiar directo o indirecto con él. Pero si tenían un lazo creado por la magia. Por la magia de la maldición imperdonable más "poderosa". Esa maldita cicatriz en forma de trueno... ¿Significaría algo?

De todas maneras, _esa_ cicatriz era el lazo más poderoso entre él y Tom Riddle. Ese lazo podía llegar a ser más poderoso que un lazo familiar. Magia oscura combinada con la mística. Negro y Blanco juntos. El Bien y el Mal en un solo lugar. En _él_. 

Y allí seguía la tentación de tomar el poder de Slytherin. El Poder de la Serpiente. El Poder de... 

_La Maldad._  

Volvió a suspirar con cansancio. Abrió los ojos percatándose que más de un par de ojos lo observaban con determinación. Tratando de leer sus pensamientos. Su mente. Pero él no era un libro abierto... Hacia muchísimo tiempo que se había cerrado aquel ejemplar. ¿A quién le importaba lo que estuviera pasando por su mente? 

Observó a Remus, Sirius, Hermione y Ronald, quienes lo observaban extrañados, preocupados... 

A ellos _sí_ les importaba que estuviera bien. Una débil sonrisa de alivio en su pálido rostro. Volvió a mirar su plato de comida. Se mordió el labio al notar que no había comido ni la mitad de los alimentos. Pero su estómago estaba cerrado. No quería ingerir nada más. Respiró con profundidad. Iba a terminar hecho un cadáver si no hacía algo _favorable_ para su organismo. 

Revisó el reloj de muñeca de su mano. Las... nueve y media de la noche. Guau. Y todavía no terminaban de comer... A las diez tenían que estar en lo más alto de la Torre Norte. Hizo una mueca a volver a ver a cantidad de nutrientes intactos en su plato. Su estómago dio una sacudida. Le dieron nauseas. Pretensiones de vomitar. Suspiró con frustración. _Tranquilidad_. Ese era un nuevo intento de Voldemort para atraerlo hacia las artes oscuras. Dormirse y así caer en otra de esas horribles pesadillas. ¡Claro! Ese era el horario de visiones tortuosas. Lastima que aquel día no estaba durmiendo. Ganas tremendas de echarse a reír burlonamente de Lord Voldemort. Suprimidas nuevamente... ¿Cuándo podrías ser libre? ¿Elegir sus acciones, su futuro? ¿Cuándo podría ser libre de su destino?

_Ya llegaría..._

¿Llegaría ese día? ¿Llegaría la hora de descansar en paz? ¿De vivir libre? ¿Poder elegir el futuro? ¿Poder disfrutar de la paz del mundo? ¿De la felicidad tan anhelada? ¿Las sonrisas olvidadas nuevamente recordadas? ¿Las risas ahogadas nuevamente a flote? ¿La hermosa vida acompañada de la deseada tranquilidad? ¿Llegaría el día? 

***-*-* Flash Back *-*-***
    
    **Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal,**
    
    **Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar,**
    
    **Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie**
    
    **Ahora que me va muy bien...**__

- _Tu mirada me inquieta. – Murmura ella sonrojada tenuemente. _

- _¿Quieres que deje de mirarte?- Risas suaves. Ella sonríe, un poco tímida, a pesar de que nos conocemos bastante bien. _

- _¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto en tono preocupado. - ¿Hay algo que esté mal?_

- _No sé. Me siento confundida... _
    
    **Ahora que con el tiempo logré superar,**
    
    **Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar**
    
    **Ahora ya no hay más dolor**
    
    **Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo...**__

- _¿Por qué?_
    
    **Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y otra vez pierdo la calma.**

- _¿Alguna vez te han dicho que preguntas demasiado?- bromea ella para alejar la pregunta. _

- _Solamente cuando estoy preocupado por una de mis mejores amigas. – Sonrío dándole confianza. Ella suelta unas risitas, aunque continúa sonrojada. _
    
    **Pero me acuerdo de ti**
    
    **Y se me desgarra el alma**__

- _Eres TÚ el que me inquieta. – Admitió ella contemplando el cielo raso. – Me preocupa lo que pueda pasarte. – Ella conecta sus ojos celestes brillantes con los míos. Mi rostro se vuelve serio, pero le entrego otra sonrisa de seguridad. _
    
    **Pero me acuerdo de ti**
    
    **Y se borra mi sonrisa**

- _No sé que te preocupa. Soy como un gato: tengo siete vidas. – Ella ríe ante la comparación._
    
    **Pero me acuerdo de ti**
    
    **Y mi mundo se hace trizas.**__

- _Eres como un gato. Eres un muchacho celoso. – Ella ríe al ver mi cara. Me sonríe alegremente. – Pero eres uno de los chicos más nobles que he conocido en mi vida. – Asegura ella. Me sonrojo. – Y el más guapo. – Agrega riéndose. Me sonrojo totalmente mientras le lanzo miradas fulminantes. _
    
    **Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar,**
    
    **Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad,**
    
    **Ahora ya no hay más dolor**
    
    **Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo...**__

- _Me preocupas. Eres una de las personas más importantes que tengo en este mundo... – Comenta ella sonriendo cálidamente. _
    
    **Pero me acuerdo de ti**
    
    **Y otra vez pierdo la calma**__

- _Voldemort no me matará. – Digo con firmeza. Una confianza sacada de no sé dónde. _

- _Tengo miedo de que te haga sufrir... _
    
    **Pero me acuerdo de ti**
    
    **Y se me desgarra el alma**__

- _Yo tengo miedo de que los haga sufrir a ustedes por ser mi _familia.****_– Ella me sonríe nuevamente. _
    
    **Pero me acuerdo de ti**
    
    **Y se borra mi sonrisa**__

- _Afrontaremos todo juntos. Así ninguno de los dos sufrirá solo. – Ella me abrazó amistosamente. _

- _Tenemos un trato. _
    
    **Pero me acuerdo de ti**
    
    **Y mi mundo se hace trizas**__

- _Y si algo nos pasa, lo guardaremos en secreto. Será nuestro secreto. Que nuestras vidas queden en secreto. Que nuestras experiencias queden en silencio. Solamente si es absolutamente necesario... – Le vuelvo a sonreír. _
    
    **Pero me acuerdo de ti**
    
    **Y se me desgarra el alma**
    
    **Pero me acuerdo de ti**
    
    **Mi sonrisa**
    
    **Pero me acuerdo de ti**
    
    **Mi mundo trizas**

- _Acepto. – Suspiro. – Gracias por estar conmigo. Gracias por entregarme tu amistad... _

- _Yo te agradezco a ti. _
    
    **Pero me acuerdo de ti**
    
    **Y otra vez pierdo la calma**
    
    **Pero me acuerdo de ti**
    
    **Y se me desgarra el alma**
    
    **Pero me acuerdo de ti**
    
    **Y se borra mi sonrisa**
    
    **Pero me acuerdo de ti**
    
    **Y mi mundo se hace trizas.**

(N/A: Este es un Flash Back combinado con songfict (esos que ahora están de moda de incluir canciones en los ficts xD) La canción que utilicé para esta escena HP/AR (Harry Potter + Amanda Ruiz) es "Pero Me Acuerdo De Ti", de Chistina Aguilera) 

***-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-***

Harry tragó saliva amargamente. Aquella promesa que le había quebrado el alma. La desazón de la mente y la intranquilidad de la conciencia. ¿Cuántas cosas Lord Voldemort había robado? ¿Cuántas cosas aquella serpiente había arruinado? ¿Cuántas cosas...? 

_Luz, Amor, Alegría, Justicia, Dignidad, Vida, Tranquilidad, Sueño, Esperanza, Paz..._

_Luz_ al mundo, destellos acogedores. _Amor_, entre ellos y entre nosotros. _Alegría_ a los corazones, placer y bienestar. _Justicia_, defendiendo sus ideales. _Dignidad_ a la razón, sabiduría y conocimiento. _Vida_ al pensamiento, ideas y experiencias. _Tranquilidad_ alrededor, cuerpo, mente y alma. _Sueño_ al pensamiento, imaginación y creatividad. _Esperanza_ a las almas, al mundo y a la vida... _Paz_ interna y externa, al que la pide y la desea...  

Y entre los sentimientos robados se hallaba la vida de Amanda. Se mordió el labio con frustración. Otra vez recordando... _Maldición._ Así jamás terminaría el sufrimiento...

¿O acaso quería el sufrimiento? 

Ya estaba tan acostumbrado al dolor que cuando se librara de él, lo extrañaría. Desearía esa presión en el alma... (N/A: Frase sacada de la serie "El Clon" xD Para quienes la ven/ la vieron, dicha por Samira. XD) Eso sería _el colmo_. Pero... había vivido dieciséis largos años conviviendo con él. ¿Y qué le aseguraba que no llevaba diecisiete? Capaz sus padres habían sufrido mucho durante aquel último año de vida... 

Cerró los ojos en signo de sufrimiento y amargura. _Basta._

Tan concentrado en sus pensamientos no se había percatado que tanto Remus como Sirius seguían cada uno de sus movimientos y lo miraban con preocupación. Al encontrarse con la mirada de Black, sintió otra opresión en el estómago. No le gustaba que se preocuparan por él... 

_Me preocupas. Eres una de las personas más importantes que tengo en este mundo... _ Rayos y centellas... ¿Por qué recordarla? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? 

- ¿Seguro que estás bien, Harry?- OH. Le parecía tanto tiempo la última vez que había escuchado la voz de Sirius preguntando siempre lo mismo. Pero agradecía que hubiera interrumpido esos _desesperantes_ pensamientos. 

- No te preocupes, Sirius. – Contestó Harry sin levantar mucho la mirada. La moral al suelo. Haber recordado a Amanda le hacía trizas la conciencia. Ambos merodeadores le miraron con desconfianza. Era obvio que no se encontraba bien. Las ojeras eran notorias y el plato de comida intacto no tranquilizaba a ninguno de los dos adultos. Intercambiaron miradas intranquilas antes de volver a hablar. 

- Harry, así no engañas a nadie. – Le reprochó Canuto suplicándole con la mirada. Harry alzó lentamente la vista sin muchas ganas de encontrarse con los ojos celestes de su padrino. Aquellos ojos penetraron en los suyos. Black pudo ver muchos sentimientos reflejados en ellos, ninguno le tranquilizó. 

- Harry... – empezó Sirius. Potter, no obstante, no tenía ganas de charlar. Quería relajarse, tratar de encontrar alguna solución productiva. Y de verdad sabía que nadie más podía ayudarlo. _Nadie_. 

- Basta, por favor, Sirius, basta. – Se puso de pie ante las miradas sorprendidas de Lupin, Black, Granger y Weasley. Comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia la salida del Gran Salón. Se asombró cuando no advirtió a ninguno de sus amigos siguiéndolo. Se cruzó con algunas miradas de otros compañeros que lo miraban extrañados. No les dio importancia. 

Salió al Vestíbulo. Recién ahí respiró hondo, apretando los puños. Pero en ese momento se percató que estaba temblando. ¿De qué estaba temblando? ¿De qué? 

_De impotencia._

Sacudió su cabeza, en intento de negación. Basta. Empezó a subir las escaleras velozmente, camino hacia la Torre Norte. Tratando de negar el paso de pensamientos negativos en su mente. ¿Acaso no había quitado a Tom de su mente, de su cuerpo, de su alma? Pero recordó: no de su sangre. 

_Sangre._ Esa palabra significaba muchísimas cosas para él. Y en la pesadilla la sangre era el núcleo. Tendría que averiguar que podía significar aquello... _Antes que ocurra._

No supo cómo ni entendió cómo llegó casi en un instante a la sima de la torre norte. Al contemplar el cielo, se dio cuenta que por primera vez Trelawney tenía razón. Las estrellas y los astros brillaban más intensamente de lo normal. Se concentró mucho en una de las estrellas brillantes que llamó su atención. Sin un telescopio le resultaría muy difícil saber algo sobre aquella... 

- Buenas noches, Harry. ¿Por qué tan temprano a clases?- preguntó una voz detrás de él, sobresaltándolo. Se volteó y le sonrió a la profesora de Astronomía, Sinistra. Recordó que Trelawney había comentado que también los acompañaría Sinistra. 

- Quería contemplar con mis propios ojos la iluminación de los astros. – Sonrió. – Antes que llegaran mis compañeros. 

- Ya veo, señor Potter. – Ella observó fascinada el cielo tenebroso y sombrío, iluminado por pequeñas luces denominadas estrellas o astros... – Marte y Saturno jamás estuvieron tan aliñados con la luminosidad del Sol. – Ella sonrió misteriosamente observando a Harry con una significativa mirada. – Recuerda, Harry, no confundas nunca astronomía con astrología. La astronomía es el estudio científico de los cuerpos celestes, como estrellas, planetas, lunas, cometas y meteoros, mientras que la astrología es una actividad más imaginativa que trata de explicar e interpretar la influencia de los cuerpos celestes sobre la vida terrestres.    

- ¿Por qué...?- comenzó a preguntar Harry confundido pero en ese momento los interrumpió Trelawney acompañada del resto de los alumnos. Sinistra le sonrió a Harry misteriosamente y le guiñó un ojo. Entonces supo que esa era una de las claves secretas de su pesadilla. Ahora solamente tenía que interpretar la astrología... Suspiró mientras escuchaba parlotear a la profesora de adivinación.

- Como ven, queridos jóvenes, hay ciertos astros que brillan más que otros. Si aplicamos la astrología, podríamos suponer que eso tiene algo que ver con la vida terrestre humana. Muy bien, tomen sus telescopios mágicos y observen las estrellas. Les doy veinte minutos a ver si encuentran algo interesante. Cosa que estoy más que segura.  

Ron y Hermione(quien había decidido asistir a aquella clase para no quedarse sola en la Torre de Gryffindor) se acercaron a él en menos de lo que se dice "Quidditch." Comenzaron a preguntarle que le había pasado, pero Harry ignoró todas las preguntas por completo, excusándose que no estaba de ánimo suficiente.  

Utilizando el telescopio mágico (N/A: ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un telescopio mágico y uno muggle? El mágico hace todavía más grande el campo de visión viendo los planetas/ cuerpos celestes con mayor detenimiento.) , La galaxia de estrellas en el cielo fue contemplada con más hermosura que antes. Pero Harry no se preocupó en investigarlas. Quería encontrar aquella luz que le había llamado su curiosidad apenas subir a la Torre norte. Y tampoco le fue muy difícil encontrarla. Tuvo que aumentar el acercamiento con el astro para darse cuenta que no era ninguna estrella. Tampoco ningún cometa ni nada por el estilo. Si no un planeta. ¿O eran dos? 

Acercado todavía más el telescopio, (N/A: O aumentando la visión, o como se diga :p) se dio cuenta que eran dos planetas. Uno de colores amarillentos, muy luminoso. Rodeado de anillos. Solamente eran divisibles dos de sus tantos anillos. El otro de un color rojizo de un brillo muy variable. Aunque también variaciones de anaranjados y otras zonas más oscuras y menos rojas. ¿Cuáles eran esos planetas? (N/A: ¡Quién no lo sabe, debe repasar astronomía porque Sinistra va a tomar un examen muy pronto! XD.) 

Saturno estaba tapando a Marte, aunque daba la impresión que muy pronto Marte dejaría de ser tapado. Marte, el planeta más brillante después de Venus, no podía lucirse del todo bien con Saturno tapando su visión planetaria. ¿Tendría aquello algún significado en la Astrología? 

- No muy seguido Saturno tapa a Marte, señor Potter. – Murmuró una voz suave en su oído. Se volteó para volverse a encontrar con la cálida sonrisa de Sinistra. 

- ¿Están relacionados con algún otro planeta o estrella?- preguntó Harry pensativamente mirando el cielo oscuro. 

- Con una estrella amarilla. – Le sonrió Sinistra tomando su telescopio mágico y observando el firmamento. Harry sonrió en entendimiento.

- El Sol... ¿Pero, cómo...?

- Astrología, Harry, astrología. – Contestó la profesora de astronomía antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta. Y se alejó hacia Parvati, quien parecía "haber encontrado un nuevo planeta." Soltó una risa interna. 

- ¿Y cómo te va, Harry?- preguntó Hermione acercándose hacia él. 

- Bien. – Contestó demasiado concentrado en tomar nota de los comentarios de Sinistra y sus descubrimientos acerca de Marte y Saturno. Ron también se acercó. 

- ¿Vieron que Venus es hoy el planeta más brillante?- preguntó con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro. Harry elevó una ceja, en signo de reprobación mientras Hermione soltaba una risita. 

- Venus es siempre el planeta más brillante desde la Tierra, Ron. Es el planeta más cercano a nosotros. – Explicó Potter volviendo a sus anotaciones. Weasley levantó una ceja, intrigadamente. 

- Harry, ¿qué te sucede últimamente? Antes muy estudioso... Además, yo lo decía en broma... – pero fue interrumpido. 

- Y hoy no es Venus el planeta más brillante. – Murmuró Harry apoyando la pluma en el mentón, dándole un aire de inteligencia y superioridad. 

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo sus dos amigos. Potter sonrió misteriosamente mientras enrollaba el pergamino y lo guardaba en su mochila. Justo en ese momento, Trelawney alzó la voz sobre todas las demás.

- Muy bien, mis dulces niños (Hermione soltó un gruñido mientras que Ron se reía disimuladamente.) Para pasado mañana un informe de los planetas. Se lo entregarán a Sinistra. – La nombrada sonrió mientras comenzaba a irse de la torre. – Mientras que para el jueves, repasen la taseomancia y vean a través de las hojas... Un informe sobre sus visiones y sus conclusiones. Obviamente, adivinación. Pueden irse, queridos. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Astrología. Astrología. Astrología..._

¿Cuánta información de astrología podía haber en la biblioteca de Hogwarts? 

_Montones y montones..._

¿Y cuenta información podía serte útil? 

_0,005%_

O sea que eso no era un gran avance en la investigación de Harry James Potter. Y el tiempo comenzaba a acabarse. Los exámenes encima de sus espaldas y...

Harry James Potter demasiado concentrado en buscar información de Astrología, el significado de los cuerpos celestes sobre la vida terrestre. Aunque debíamos tener en cuenta que el señor Potter es el actual sabelotodo de Hogwarts. ¿Para qué estudiar?

_Había un reloj de arena que poco a poco se iba acabando. Y ese reloj de arena representaba su tiempo antes de que la catástrofe ocurriera.   _

¿Había que preocuparse por unos exámenes colegiales _facilísimos_? Según sus presentimientos, la respuesta era negativa. 

· La astrología a través de los siglos

· La maravilla de los cuerpos celestes 

· Significados inquietantes de los astros errantes __

· "¿Y por qué brilla tanto...? ¿Y por qué está ubicado ahí...? ¿Y por qué...?" Preguntas y Respuestas a todas tus dudas sobre Astrología: más de un millón de preguntas con respuestas de expertos en el tema.__

Esos eran algunos ejemplos de todos los libros consultados. Y esos eran los que le habían dado un 0,005% de avance a la investigación de Harry. 

Y ya llegaba buscando dos días completos. Día, tarde y noche. Y... _nada._

Lo único que le quedaba era la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Pero el permiso de algún profesor... Se mordió el labio con frustración. Astrología estaba totalmente relacionada con Adivinación, para la idea de pedirle a Trelawney un permiso no estaba en sus prioridades. ¿Entonces? 

La respuesta fue tan obvia que quiso agarrar un libro de la mesa (uno de unas 1000 paginas...) y golpearse a sí mismo. Y, como no, luego pegarse contra la mesa un millón de veces más. 

Sinistra era la que le había dado el empujón y era la única quien parecía saber que era lo que hacía esos dos días en el salón de libros.    

~~~~~~~~~~~

Una vez con el pergamino con la bendita autorización, llegó agitado a la biblioteca. Ya era hora de cerrarla, y Madam Pince seguramente ya se estaba retirando. La encontró justo a tiempo. 

No le había resultado fácil llegar a la torre más alta de astronomía, donde se encontraba el despacho de Sinistra. Se cruzó varias veces con profesores interesados, con algún que otro de los Merodeadores (costó bastante sacárselos de encima) y otros Prefectos y Premios Anuales...

Odió más que nunca los escalones-trampa. Los pasadizos secretos no le ayudaron demasiado. Ninguno llevaba directamente al despacho de la profesora. Así que tardó más de media hora en lograr llegar... 

Y ahí no acaba su mini-aventura. ¿A quién más se pudo encontrar dentro del despacho aparte de Sinistra...? _Danielle Colfer._ A propósito, viendo que estaba apurado, Colfer sonreía malignamente mientras no dejaba de hablar con la profesora de Astronomía. Otra media hora perdida por culpa de la profesora de Pociones que se retiró solamente porque Potter ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse y buscando la varita en alguno de sus bolsillos... 

Sinistra no tardó en darle el permiso, con una sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro mientras firmaba el pergamino. No obstante, tardó otra hora en llegar a la biblioteca... 

La tarde perdida en un estúpido pero valioso permiso. Una vez con tres libros enormes de Astrología en sus manos, se dirigió lentamente, aunque tratando de apurarse, hacia la Torre de Gryffindor donde no quedaba ni una pluma de lechuza.   

Tres libros de la sección prohibida. Veinte pergaminos divididos en información interesante y no interesante (pero por sí las dudas, anotada.) Unos siete libros sacados de la parte simple de la biblioteca... En definición: la mesa que ocupaba Harry tenía diez libros abiertos, pergaminos por todas partes y otras cosas sin reverencia alguna.

Así lo encontraron Remus y Sirius cuando ingresaron a la Sala Común: sumergido en la investigación. 

- Harry, ¿demasiados deberes juntos?- Bromeó Sirius mientras agarraban dos sillas y las arrimaban a la mesa de Potter. 

- Humm, algo así. 

- ¿Astrología a través de los siglos?- preguntó Remus mirando uno de los ejemplares. - ¿Ya no habías estudiado esta parte de la adivinación? 

- Más o menos... 

- ¿Entonces?- Harry se mordió el labio. 

- Me llamó la curiosidad y quise investigar... – Sirius rió ante la excusa de su ahijado. 

- Si cada vez que algo llama tu atención haces estas investigaciones, descubrirás todos los secretos del mundo, Harry. – Volvió a reír algo más disimulado. Harry suspiró. 

- Lo siento, Sirius, pero todavía no puedo decirte. – Se disculpó Potter avergonzado. 

- Déjanos ayudarte, Harry. Lily era una experta en la astrología y siempre teníamos que escuchar sus profecías... – Comentó Remus sonriendo dulcemente. – Así que terminamos por saber las reglas básicas. 

- ¿Mi madre era experta en esto?- preguntó el muchacho de Gryffindor sorprendido. 

- Era lo que más le gustaba. No le gustaba en si la adivinación, sin embargo, la astrología le fascinaba. – Contestó Black sonriendo juguetonamente como recordando viejos tiempos. – Si me lo preguntas, tu madre estaba más chiflada que Remus y Lidia juntos... – Harry soltó sonoras carcajadas, mientras Remus miraba furioso a Canuto, aunque muy ruborizado. 

- ¡Sirius! 

- ¿Qué sucede, Lunático? – Sirius rió aún más fuerte y luego mantuvo su sonrisa inocente que nadie podía llegar a creerle jamás. 

- Grr. Me las pagarás, Canuto. – Remus se tranquilizó mientras le transmitía a Harry otra sonrisa de confianza. Harry no logró contenerse. 

- ¿Qué significa el planeta Saturno según la astrología?- La cara de Remus frunció el entrecejo, pero contestó sin mucha satisfacción. 

- Simboliza los obstáculos, miedos y desafíos. – Harry se mordió la lengua mientras anotaba la nueva información. De Marte ya sabía el significado. Solamente quedaba el Sol. 

- ¿Y el Sol? 

- ¿El Sol?- preguntó extrañado Black. Pero contestó: - La personalidad esencial del individuo, los rasgos básicos y la actitud general ante la vida. – Nuevamente el ruido de la pluma contra el pergamino deslizándose suavemente.  

- ¿Y para qué todo esto, Harry?- preguntaron interesados los Merodeadores. Harry embozó una sonrisa misteriosa mientras negaba con la cabeza. 

- ¡Es Secreto!- exclamó sonriendo mientras comenzaba a ordenar los pergaminos. 

- Ahora te haces el misterioso, ¿eh? Eres igual a James... – Murmuró Sirius algo fastidiado por lo reservado que era su ahijado. Harry le sonrió afirmativamente, burlándose de él. Remus miró el reloj. 

- Es hora de cenar. ¿Vamos yendo? – preguntó mirándose de reojo a Harry. 

- Adelántense. Tengo que dejar esto en mi habitación. – Se excusó Potter mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio masculino de séptimo.

Era simplemente otra excusa más para no ir a cenar aquel día. Como el resto de los siete días anteriores, ni en el almuerzo ni en la cena comía demasiado. Si era que comía... Ese noche ni siquiera quería ver el plato. Su estómago totalmente cerrado y su mente enfrascada en la investigación. 

Entró a la habitación. Se mordió el labio mientras apoyaba los pergaminos y los libros encima de la cama. Lentamente, se acercó a la ventana de la habitación para contemplar los terrenos. Una mínima curiosidad por el paisaje exterior. Allí, en el cielo oscuro, una estrella brillaba más que otras. Y si sus conocimientos no fallaban, esa estrella era en realidad el planeta Saturno. Y Marte debería seguir tapado por aquel planeta... 

Desvió su vista hacia el cuarto de baño, la puerta al fondo de la habitación. Casi inconscientemente, se dirigió a este, e inmediatamente después, se miró en el gran espejo del cuarto. Emitió una mueca de horror al verse el rostro. 

Su rebelde cabello oscuro estaba más despeinado de lo normal. Parecía que hacía más de un mes que no se peinaba (o intentaba hacerlo) y le daba aspecto de loco maniático. Su flequillo totalmente desorbitado de su órbita en la frente, no tapa la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, obviamente. Pero su color... parecía algo más oscuro. No entendió por que, pero a la mente le vino el planeta Plutón... Omitió sus pensamientos. 

Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, visibles a través de sus sencillos anteojos, ya no brillaban tanto como antes. Igual que su cicatriz, parecían haberse oscurecido de repente. Y tampoco ayudaban a su aspecto las terribles ojeras debajo de aquellos ojos. Esas ojeras ahora le daban aspecto de zombi viviente. Las noches sin poder dormir tranquilamente, aquella pesadilla que lo invadía cada anochecer le evadía la conciencia y el sentido común. Dominaba su calma y perturbaba su voluntad. Creaba un espacio vacío en su corazón, presionándolo fuertemente. Y le creaba los más fuertes insomnios llenos de dudas y preguntas a las que intentaba conseguir respuesta... 

Ese era el aspecto y las apariencias que daba actualmente Henry James Potter. 

_Impotencia..._ Se apoyó en la pared suspirando hondamente. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. De nada servía desesperarse ni tampoco tomar prontas venganzas... Tenía que asegurar un futuro favorable para sus seres queridos.           

Salió de la habitación de séptimo curso y bajó a la Sala Común. Para su sorpresa, allí estaba esperándolo Sirius. Se encontró con su mirada preocupada, que ya empezaba a incomodarle notablemente. Desvió su mirada hacia el fuego ardiente de la chimenea. 

- Tú no eres Harry. – Murmuró Black mirándolo fijamente. Aquellas palabras le sonaron tan estúpidas a Harry que no pudo contenerse contestar. 

- ¿Qué disparates dices, Sirius?- Preguntó bruscamente conectando sus ojos con los celestes de su padrino. 

- Aunque sea, intentas serlo para los demás. Intentas ocultar las cosas que realmente te suceden y tratas de engañarnos a todos. Pero a mi no me engañas, Harry. Te conozco muy bien, a pesar del poco tiempo que nos hemos estado viendo durante estos años. Yo sé que el Harry que conocí se fue hace un año. Desde la muerte de Amanda. Pero intentaste seguir adelante. Trataste de ser tú nuevamente. Ahora ya no lo intentas. – Harry bajó la mirada al suelo. El tono afligido y desesperado de Sirius le habían dejado sin el coraje de verle a los ojos. 

- Sirius... – susurró casi inaudiblemente. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para repelar esas ganas que tenía de caer de rodillas, rendido. Sollozando. Sintió alrededor de su cuerpo los brazos protectores de Canuto. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su padrino. Agradecía enormemente aquel soporte que le daba. Black se separó de él unos minutos después y acarició suavemente su rostro. 

- ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes, Harry? 

- _Alrededor de una semana..._

- ¿Por qué?

Las imágenes de la pesadilla fueron recordadas. Sus razones de insomnio, sus perdidas de sueño. Su apetito perdido. Sus presentimientos negativos. Sus ganas de caerse y dejar todo. 

- Una pesadilla que tengo todas las noches... – unas lágrimas solitarias cayeron por su rostro. _Dolor._

- ¿Por qué no comes nada durante los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas? 

- No consigo el apetito... 

- ¿Acaso no te has mirado en el espejo, Harry? – Una mueca figurada en el rostro de Harry. Ademán de disgusto de parte de Sirius. – Pareces un zombi... un muerto viviente. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que _él_ te está haciendo, Harry? Ya no eres tú... 

No tenía sentido. Él simplemente había cambiado sus actitudes al estar tan cerca de la muerte... Ya no le importaban las cosas simples. Tenía que ir más allá del presente. Ya no le importaba su salud, ni nada relacionado con su propio bien. Sabía que aquella batalla estaba sumamente cerca. ¿Para qué, entonces, preocuparse por las cosas simples? 

- No me entiendes, Sirius... 

- Te entiendo mejor que nadie, Harry. – Le contradijo su padrino. Colocó sus manos en sus hombros, sonriéndole débilmente. 

- Sé que has quedado afectado por todo lo pasado. Pero Harry... Preocúpate nuevamente por tu salud. Me importas. Y no quiero que nada malo te pase... – Lo abrazó cariñosamente. El calor que le transmitió aquel contacto físico, la seguridad y la esperanza volvieron a brillar en sus ojos. 

- ¡Ahora, vamos a cenar que Lunático ya se habrá comido mi cena!- chilló Sirius tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo a la salida de la Sala Común. – Y hoy me comes todo el plato, y dejas de quejarte, jovencito. – Imitó la voz de una anciana retando a su nieto desobediente. – ¡Vamos, Henry, muévete!- Soltó risas burlonas ante la mirada de odio que le dirigió su ahijado. 

- ¡No me digas Henry!

El Gran Comedor estaba ya repleto de alumnos cuando llegaron. Ron y Hermione llamaron la atención del dúo en la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde también estaba Remus. Sirius empujó a Harry hacia la mesa, indicándole que debía apurarse para conseguir las pechugas de cerdo. 

Lo primero que hicieron Ron y Herm cuando se sentó Potter en la mesa de los leones fue preguntarle dónde había estado toda la tarde. La usual respuesta de "en la Biblioteca" ocasionó un gruñido de parte de Ron y Sirius. 

- No sé para qué continúas leyendo, si ya te las leído todos los libros disponibles y te lo sabes de memoria. – Protestó Ronald mientras estrujaba la Patata, haciéndola puré. Con un desvío inconsciente del tenedor, un poco de puré fue lanzado en dirección a Hermione (quien estaba al lado de Harry, el cuál se había agachado por sí las dudas.) Herm, sin darle mucha importancia, esquivó el puré, el cuál fue a parar directo a... La profesora Danielle Colfer, que había elegido justo ese momento para pasar entre la mesa de Gryffindor... 

Ron se destornillaba de la risa en su asiento, mientras Granger se sonrojaba suavemente. Harry soltó unas risitas burlonas mientras que Remus y Sirius se apresuraron a ocultar sus sonrisas traviesas. Colfer los miró con recelo, observando su túnica púrpura ahora manchada con puré de papas elaborado por Ronald Weasley. Murmuró algo como "quince puntos menos para Gryffindor." Y se dirigió indignada hacia la mesa de profesores, con varios alumnos riéndose del suceso. Una vez alejada la profesora, Remus y Sirius no aguantaron más y comenzaron a reírse maniáticamente como Weasley. 

- Mejora la puntería, Weasley. – Le susurró Hermione, algo indignada por el mini-escándalo armado. Tomó la revista "Corazón de Bruja" apoyada en la mesa y se dispuso a leerla, para omitir los comentarios de sus amigos. 

- ¡Miss Simpatía! – Rió Ron burlonamente. – Una vez que logramos ensuciar con algo a Colfer, tú arruinas todo. Son solo quince puntos, Mione. – Ella alzó una ceja, sin prestarle mucha atención. 

- ¿Qué lees, Mione?- preguntó Harry suavemente mientras cortaba la carne.

- El Horóscopo. – Hermione le dirigió una cálida sonrisa. – Virgo: anticipa malos tiempos. Perdidas enormes. Precaución y alerta constante. Aunque tengas un futuro brillante, el presente es atormentador... – Pero fue interrumpida por Ron. 

- ¿Para qué lees el signo de Virgo, si Harry es de Leo? – Hermione lo miró indignada. 

- Yo soy de Virgo, Ronald Weasley. – Luego le sonrió a Harry. – Las patrañas que dice esta revista... – Harry soltó una risita. 

- Lee el mío, a ver que tal... 

- Leo: No pierdas la seguridad que te caracteriza. Mantén la confianza y el orgullo de tus trabajos y acciones. La valentía tiene que reinar en este mes de mayo. Elige siempre los caminos que te parezcan correctos y cree en ellos. Necesitarás mucha seguridad en tus decisiones. Leo: fuego. Simbolizado astrológicamente por la estrella amarilla: el Sol.         

La última palabra entró en su cerebro forzadamente. De intuición, levantó la vista hacia la profesora Sinistra. Ella lo miraba a él fijamente. Al encontrarse sus miradas, ella le sonrió con seguridad. Luego, Sinistra desvió la mirada sin mucha disimulación. Quedó ligeramente boquiabierto. Ese era el fin de su investigación. 

- ¿Harry?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sirius y Mione. Tragó saliva mientras pinchaba el tenedor en la Batata. Reunió en sus pensamientos la conclusión final de la investigación astrológica.

**_Marte_****_:_**_ Representa la agresión, la fuerza física y la habilidad de tomar la iniciativa. _

**_Saturno_****_:_**_ Simboliza los obstáculos, miedos y desafíos. _

_Estos dos planetas estaban alineados con el **Sol**. Pero no con el significado astrológico, sino con los signos del zodiaco. O sea... el signo de **Leo**. ¿Y quién de los presentes era del signo leo? _Sonrió con amargura._ Esos dos planetas, uno rojizo y el otro amarillento, estaban coordinados con **el destino de Henry James Potter.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

¿Qué es lo que veía en las hojas de té de la taza? Hum. Mejor preguntarle a Ron si él veía algo. 

- ¿Cómo te va con la taza, Ron?- preguntó Harry sin quitar la vista de la suya. Hermione estaba a su lado, aunque no le prestaba atención a la "estúpida actividad de inventar símbolos para sacar satisfactorias calificaciones." Ron, quien estaba enfrente de Harry, emitió una mueca de desagrado.

- El día que vea algo coherente en esta estúpida taza con té de hierbas, tus hijos ya tendrán nietos, Harry. – Potter se sonrojó cuando vio la mirada pícara de Ron, dirigida hacia él y a Mione. 

- Cállate, Ronny. ¿Y como te va con Lily?- se burló Hermione alzando una ceja sobre su libro de Transformaciones. Harry dejó soltar unas risitas.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntaron al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasionó más risas de Harry. 

- Hablando de Roma... – dijo Harry fijando sus ojos en la pelirroja que se sentó al lado de Ron. Weasley se sonrojó vivamente y Hermione río descabelladamente. (Lo que tuvo de resultado un sermón de parte de Madam Pince.) 

- Hola chicos. ¿Viendo la taseomancia? – Dijo Lil observando las tazas de Harry y Ron con curiosidad. 

- Estamos en intento de ver algo, Lil. – Rió Harry echando una ojeada al libro de Adivinación abierto. La muchacha dejó salir unas burlas. Opinaba igual que Hermione. Era mejor la Aritmancia. Así que Lilian propuso a Hermione practicar un poco del arte de la adivinación con números. Ella aceptó encantada. 

- Genial. Ellas se divertirán leyendo números y diciendo las personalidades de las personas mientras nosotros tratamos en vano de ver algo en la taza de té... – Se quejó Ron mirándolas con recelo. Sin embargo, Potter acababa de ver algo en su recipiente.   

- Ron... – murmuró suavemente (Aunque las chicas llegaron a oírle y le miraron con curiosidad.) – Acabo de ver algo... – Ron tomó con entusiasmo una pluma y un pergamino y exclamó expectante: 

- ¡Qué esperas para leerlo! Anotaré todo, Señor Potter. – Rió, aunque medio hablando en serio. 

Una forma rectangular. Profundizó su vista en la taza y dejó volar su imaginación. Le costó un poco, con tres pares de ojos fijos en su figura. Algo nervioso, sus ojos trataron de ver más allá de los restos de hojas de té. La imagen de algo flameando en el cielo raso inmediatamente cubrió a la taza... Una _bandera_.

- Una bandera. – Informó con seguridad. 

Giró un poco la taza hacia el sentido derecho. Una forma media extraña. Un rectángulo angosto. En la punta de este, se dividía en dos rectángulos que luego adquirían diferentes estructuras. Se concentró en dejar de ver eso como una figura geométrica. Y descubrió que se trataba de una _llave_.

- Una llave. – Susurró, un poco inseguro.

Giró lentamente la taza. Las manos le temblaban. 

Una forma curva y puntiaguda. Un mango para sostener una herramienta aterradora... Todo el cuerpo le tembló escalofriantemente al reconocer la forma. Con una cuchilla. Para segar. Uno de los símbolos de la muerte... La _guadaña_.

- Una guadaña. – La voz le tembló. 

En uno de los bordes de la taza, había otra forma. Una forma que se le hizo extrañamente familiar, como algo que había visto en el pasado. La imagen de un ruino seco y desgarrador. Fuego. Un arma. Una _pistola_. 

- Una pistola. – Las manos le temblaban, haciéndole muy difícil fijar la vista en la taza. 

Una forma circular y chata. La tenue luz de la biblioteca llegaba a iluminarla. Le daba aspecto de brillante y valioso. Bordes poco gruesos. Levantó la vista instintivamente hacia Ronald, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos... como una _moneda._

- Una moneda. – Susurró sin quitar sus ojos de los celestes luminosos de Ron. Volvió a concentrarse en la taza. 

Un círculo bastante estirado, gordito. En esa zona, la taza tenía un aspecto deteriorado y grisáceo. De la forma circular, salía una línea algo gruesa que se movía serpenteando por uno de los bordes de la taza. Del otro lado del circulo, nacía otro redondel, mucho más pequeño. Dos triangulitos finalizaban la forma de aquella... _rata_. 

- Una rata. – Eso de ver en la taza no le estaba gustando para nada. 

La siguiente forma lo dejó estupefacto. Simplemente un círculo. De lado que lo mirabas, no veías otra cosa. Se esforzó por encontrarle otro sentido a la forma, pero parecía ser simplemente una forma geométrica. ¿Por qué no?

- Un circulo. – Su tono lleno de extrañeza e incoherencia.

La anteúltima figura. Una forma curva, que luego proseguía con una línea gruesa. Mm. Se le estaba acabando la inspiración adivinatoria. ¿Qué podía ser aquello? Alzó la vista para echar un vistazo a la biblioteca, capaz encontraría algo que le inspirara o le trajera recuerdos relacionados con aquella forma. Buscó intensamente durante cinco minutos. Nada. Maldición, eso le estaba fastidiando mucho más que le dijeran Henry... 

_Y hoy me comes todo el plato, y dejas de quejarte, jovencito. _

Rió ante el recuerdo de Sirius imitando a una pobre vieja anciana que no podía sostener por si misma sin utilizar un... _bastón._

- Un bastón. – Sus tres amigos se sorprendieron de ver una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Harry. 

Y la última forma. Si la anterior le fue difícil descifrar, con aquella estaría medio año. Unas alas arrugadas como un paraguas machacado. Una flamas de fuego ardiente. Un poco de humo negro... ¿En qué se podían coordinar aquellas formas? El fuego y el humo negro podían ser un incendio. ¿Pero las alas? Una pájaro prendido fuego en medio de un incendio forestal. Rió disimuladamente ante su pobre imaginación. Alas arrugadas... ¿A qué le sonaba eso...? Su mente se echó a volar hasta aterrizar unos minutos después en su primer año de Hogwarts. La locura de Hagrid de cuidar a Norbert... un Ridgeback noruego. Una especie algo extraña de _dragones._

- Un dragón. – Harry finalizó la visión en la taza de té. Lily y Ron lo miraban boquiabiertos, sorprendidos por las conclusiones de formas sacadas, mientras Hermione tomó el libro de Adivinación y realizaba conclusiones. 

- No tienes un futuro del todo bueno, si esta taza dice la verdad. – Susurró Mione temblorosa. Se veía nerviosa y el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos. Le entregó el pergamino que había estado escribiendo hace instantes. Potter leyó lentamente, como admirando una sentencia de muerte. 

- Bandera –––– Peligro 

Llave––––Se revela un misterio

Guadaña––––Buena cosecha o Aviso de muerte

Pistola––––Peligro, catástrofe, dificultad

Moneda––––El pago de una deuda

Rata––––Peligro, se pierde algo

Circulo––––Amor

Bastón––––Necesidad de apoyo

Dragón––––Cambios 

- Todo eso según el libro de Adivinación... Es lo que significan las formas que sacaste de tu taza de té... – murmuró Mione con la voz temblándole. 

Los cuatro se miraron espantados. Harry tragó saliva amargamente. 

_Maldito destino._

~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

**_Horarios de exámenes EXTASIS_**

(**EX**ámenes **T**erribles de **A**lta **S**abiduría e **I**nvocaciones **S**ecretas)

_LUNES_

_09:00 en punto: Pociones_

_Comida (12:00 en punto)_

_15:00 en punto: Encantamientos_

_Comida (20:00 en punto)_

_24:00 (o 00:00) en punto: Astronomía_

_MARTES_

_Comida (12:00 en punto)_

_14:00 en punto: Historia de la Magia _

_17:00 en punto: Transformaciones_

_MIÉRCOLES _

_09:00 en punto: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_

_Comida (12:00 en punto)_

_15:00 en punto: Apariciones Mágicas*****_

_JUEVES_

_09:00 en punto: Herbología_

_Comida (12:00 en punto)_

_16:00 en punto: Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas_

_Comida (20:00 en punto)_

_22:00 en punto: Adivinación_

**_*Practica de aparición. Examen el viernes a las 10:00 en punto. _**

- ¡La verdad, que linda forma de empezar los exámenes!- se quejó Ron cuando le entregaron los horarios. Pociones con Danielle Colfer, primera hora. 

- Tenemos la practica de aparición el miércoles y el viernes el examen. – Dijo Mione muy entusiasmada. 

- Hoy tenemos astronomía... – murmuró Harry mientras chequeaba los horarios.

- ¡Adivinación el jueves!¡Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas!- Chilló Ron con una sonrisa de felicidad. Hermione rió por lo bajo y Lil se limitó a soltar unas risitas burlonas. Harry se encogió de hombros y miró su reloj de muñeca. 

- ¿Qué tienes a primera hora, Lil?

- Transformaciones. – Una sonrisa cálida acompañada de la respuesta. 

- Empecemos a ir a las mazmorras, porque a este paso no llegaremos... – Observó Potter con fastidio. Últimamente andaba de pésimo humor. 

- OH. ¡Qué Dios los bendiga y los ayude en el examen!- les gritó Lilian cuando ya estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor. Ron le agradeció riéndose junto con Mione, mientras que Harry sonreía suavemente. Por su parte, Lilian se destornillaba de la risa.     

El examen de Pociones no hubiera podido ser más nefasto para Ron. Hermione salió luego del examen bastante incomoda, aunque el nerviosismo de Harry no estaba presente. Parecía ser el único Gryffindor que tenía la seguridad de haber aprobado semejante examen. 

Danielle Colfer les había entregado los ingredientes de la poción Zarén y los ingredientes del antídoto. Tenían que elaborar ambas pócimas y luego ella las aplicaría en una criatura cualquiera para comprobar si los brebajes estaban bien preparados. 

Pero en sí, ambas pociones no eran fáciles. Y más si tenías a la profesora mirando cada uno de tus movimientos y anotando cosas en un pergamino. Las mazmorras habían quedado con un aroma bastante repugnante y más de uno había salido corriendo para ir al baño... Daba nauseas. 

Pero ya había terminado. Ron tenía el rostro bastante verde, cosa que no le daba un espléndido aspecto. Hermione tenía detrás de los oídos la piel amarillenta, mientras que Harry tenía las manos manchadas con una sustancia de color ciruela. (Según Mione, mejor que pronto se lavara las manos. Sospechaba que era un poco del veneno Zarén.)

Luego del almuerzo (que comieron sin mucho apetito), todos los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor se dirigieron al aula de Encantamientos. El profesor Flitwich había preparado un examen práctico y uno escrito. Uno más fácil que el otro, según Ronald. 

El práctico simplemente se trataba de batirse en un duelo contra un compañero que eligiera el profesor. (Harry – Lavender / Hermione – Dean / Ronald – Parvati / Neville – Seamus) Harry se lució bastante en el duelo mágico, ganándolo solamente con tres hechizos. En cambio, Dean y Hermione tuvieron un muy buen duelo. A pesar de que Hermione tenía abundantes encantamientos aprendidos, Dean sabía bien como contraatacar. Terminó ganando Hermione después de una hora de combate. Ron y Parvati duraron unos veinte minutos con hechizos simples pero fuertes. (N/A: Ganó Parvati ^^) El duelo de Longbottom y Finnigan fue un completo desastre. Hechizos yendo y viniendo por todos lados, dándole a todos, menos al contrincante correspondiente. Ganó Seamus por retirada. 

El escrito era ejemplificar con encantamientos cada una de las acciones que mostraban (por ejemplo: "Para atraer objetos: Accio") Harry tuvo que recordar desde el primer hechizo aprendido en primer curso hasta el último de séptimo. (N/A: ¡Flor de trabajo! ^_^) 

Luego de la cena compartida con Remus y Sirius (el trío preguntó por el paradero de Lidia, Susan y Bella, pero ninguno de los dos les contestó.) Los Gryffindor partieron hacia la torre norte para el examen nocturno de Astronomía. 

Astronomía, el estudio científico de los cuerpos celestes, fue un examen entre los más neutrales. No era ni tan fácil ni tan difícil (Según Hermione.) Como Harry pudo contemplar, Marte comenzaba a liberarse de las sombras de Saturno. Muy pronto sucedería lo que los planetas estaban indicando junto con sus visiones en la taza de té. 

Ron no se había tomado en serio los significados de las figuras aparecidas en su taza, sin embargo, Hermione se lo había tomado demasiado en serio (cosa que Harry no hubiera esperado, ya que Mione decía que Adivinación era una porquería, Bla, Bla.) Lilian estaba entre la opinión de Ron y Hermione. Había días que estaba preocupada por las visiones (preguntándole a Harry la mayoría del tiempo si alguna de los sucesos aparecidos en la taza se había hecho realidad) y otros días, parecía no darle importancia. Lilian tenía sin ninguna duda, una personalidad bastante extraña. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba a Weasley.    

Tras un buen tiempo de sueño (Harry llevaba tomando las pociones de dormir sin sueños durante los últimos días) y un riquísimo desayuno preparado como siempre por los elfos domésticos de las cocinas, se encaminaron hacia el aburrido y desinteresado examen de Historia de la Magia. Binns parecía no haberle afectado ni la perdida de Dumbledore ni la perdida de Snape, asegurándole a sus alumnos que en todas las historias del universo había muertes lamentables, pero con finales favorables para los que quedaran vivos. Harry remarcó las últimas palabras de la frase de Binns en su mente.  _"Para los que quedaran vivos."_

En conclusión, el examen de Historia de la Magia había resultado dificilísimo (Según Ron.) La cantidad de fechas importantes y lugares especificados que tenían que ubicar en un pergamino... Los acontecimientos ilustres del último siglo...

A las diecisiete horas, junto con Slytherin, marcharon hacia el salón de transfiguración. McGonagall les había preparado, al igual que Encantamientos, un examen práctico y otro escrito. 

Empezaron con el escrito. Preguntas sobre los animagos más famosos del siglo contemporáneo. Luego enumerar indicaciones para transformar a una persona en animal durante unos minutos, etc. 

El práctico era en privado e individual. Minerva los llamaba e iban entrando al aula para ser evaluados. Tuvieron que transformar objetos inmóviles a móviles, y viceversa. También móviles-móviles y inmóviles-inmóviles. Según Ron, el examen no había sido _tan_ difícil como esperaba. 

McGonagall había quedado bastante afectada luego del informe del Profeta, ya que había tenido que soportar la tensión de los alumnos, la de sus colegas y la suya propia. Al fin y al cabo, no es fácil perder a un patrón de casi toda tu vida de docente en un colegio. Y más si le tenías muchísima admiración, como ella le tenía a Albus. 

El miércoles, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Mundungus Fletcher, había sido un examen muy entretenido. Parecido al de tercer año, sin embargo sin criaturas mágicas a las que vencer. Era más bien un pequeño laberinto con Artes Oscuras... El deber final: vencer esa oscuridad. Granger había salido algo aturdida del laberinto, Weasley totalmente shokeado y Harry... algo perturbado.   

Pero ese día tendrían la primera y única clase práctica para aprender a aparecerse. Por más que hubieran salido aturdidos de la clase anterior, y después de haber disfrutado el almuerzo, la excitación de aquella clase no estaba ausente. Las compartirían con Ravenclaw, cosa que a Ronald le llenó de alegría. Y más todavía cuando se enteraron de quienes serían sus profesores, quisieron retorcerse de la risa... _Sirius Black y Remus Lupin._ Así que a la hora indicada, se encaminaron hacia Hogsmeade, ya que dentro de los terrenos del castillo no podrían practicar la aparición. 

Black, vestido con una túnica azulada que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, y Remus con una túnica de color oro, parecían estar recordando viejos tiempos a la vez que explicaban en que consistía la aparición.

- La Aparición requiere de una máxima concentración mental de ustedes. Concentrarse en el lugar que desean presentarse y sin distraerse. Con distracción, acabarán bastante mal. – Explicó Remus con una sonrisa cálida en su descolorido rostro.

- No querrán escindirse, ¿verdad?- Rió Sirius. Remus le miró con una ceja levantada, incrédulo. 

- El caso es que no tienen que tenerle miedo a la Aparición. – Dijo Lupin con voz potente mirando de reojo a Sirius, quien había ocasionado bastantes estremecimientos luego de su frase. – Si le tienen miedo, fallarán inmediatamente. Y no queremos heridos... 

- O se nos acabará nuestro tiempo de profesores... – terminó Black con una sonrisa divertida. Bastantes rieron, incluido entre ellos Ron.  

- Sirius... – Le reprochó Remus en tono amenazante. Canuto le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. 

- El caso es que nosotros estamos aquí para enseñarles la difícil tarea de aparecerse. No es cosa fácil, no se lo tomen a la ligera. Por más que consigan el carné, si hacen mal la aparición en cualquier momento de sus vidas, ustedes pagarán las consecuencias, no nosotros. Están prevenidos. – Susurró Remus suavemente. Sirius ahogó su risa, aunque no pudo suprimir otra sonrisa. 

Concentrarse, sin distracciones en el lugar al que quisieran llegar. Primero hicieron apariciones cortas y cercanas. E iban aumentando la distancia. Practicaron y practicaron. Algunos, como Neville, tuvieron bastantes problemas. Otros como Hermione y Harry entendieron la idea perfectamente. Y otros como Ron, estaban en el nivel intermedio. 

Conclusión, a las diecinueve horas, todo Gryffindor y Ravenclaw estaba dirigiéndose cansadamente hacia el castillo de Hogwarts, acompañados de ambos profesores... Que ironía llamar profesores a los originales Merodeadores... 

- ¿Verdad que somos buenos profesores, chicos?- bromeó Black mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del castillo, cruzando los tenebrosos terrenos.

- No estuvo _tan_ mal... – Contestó Harry alegremente, aunque remarcando la palabra _tan_. Canuto le miró fulminantemente. 

- ¿Está usted seguro de eso, Sr. Potter? – Se burló su padrino lentamente. - ¿O querré decir, Henry?- el grupo rió ante la mirada aguda de Potter. Harry simplemente los ignoró y miró el cielo, que estaba suficientemente oscurecido y ya se veían las primeras estrellas. 

Y según sus cálculos, a fines de mayo Marte lograría deshacerse de Saturno y se cumpliría su destino. El Sol nacería ese día con nuevos cambios. Y cambios que cambiarían el mundo. Según lo descrito en la taza de té. Se estremeció. _La Muerte se acercaba sutilmente..._

Sus tres amigos le habían contado a Remus y a Sirius sobre la taza de té. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era sobre los planetas alineados en su persona. La reacción de ambos merodeadores había sido de preocupación e inquietud. Y ellos ya sospechaban que Harry sabía más que lo que decía. El ejemplo vivaz era el día que lo habían encontrado investigando los astros en al torre de Gryffindor. No obstante, Henry no pensaba hablar. ¿De qué servía si ya entendía todo? Lo único que faltaba era que ocurriera y sucediera lo inevitable, obra del destino. De su destino. 

Parecía que para el jueves habían dejado todas las materias simples, aunque no había que tomarlas a la ligera... Salvo Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas...  

El jueves por la mañana, todos los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff de séptimo año, se encontraban encerrados en los calurosos invernaderos de Hogwarts junto a la profesora Sprout. Herbología. Un examen práctico. Tuvieron que cuidar durante dos horas a una planta mágica bastante vulnerable a la vida terrestre. Por esa razón les fue difícil mantenerla viva durante la prolongación de la evaluación. Pero aplicando sus conocimientos aprendidos durante el año, lograron... 

Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Los fénix. Giltred había quedado al cuidado de Hermione en el último trimestre, ya que las inasistencias de Harry en el tiempo del ataque de Hogsmeade... Y Ron simplemente había aceptado que al fénix le iría mejor con Granger. Así que la muchacha había cuidado al fénix dorado y escarlata. Y el examen simplemente era presentar el fénix y contar como había sido la experiencia de convivencia con la ave, etc. Hagrid, sorprendiéndolos a todos, les informó que el fénix quedaría en manos de ellos. Así que tendrían que elegir quien sería el auténtico dueño del fénix. Ron y Hermione que ya sabían de los dones de Harry con los fénix, le cedieron al ave alegremente, sabiendo que él lo cuidaría mejor que cualquiera de ellos dos.      

Adivinación. Trelawney les pidió que individualmente barajaran las cartas del tarot que habían visto al principio del año escolar. Ron tuvo ligeros problemas con la lectura, mientras que Harry estaba aterrorizado de volver a ver indicado en las cartas el mismo destino que le había indicado la taza. Y a Potter le enfermó la voz de Trelawney gritando de espanto al ver la muerte en dos de las cartas. Diciéndole que era una muerte doble, gritando que él poseía el futuro más horrible de todos, etc. A Harry no le importó la opinión de la profesora, pero sí lo aparecido en las cartas. Lo grabó en su memoria para luego analizarlo más tranquilamente. 

Y finalmente el viernes. Aparición. Esta vez no sólo estaban Sirius y Remus, sino también McGonagall. Probaron a cada uno desde Hogsmeade. El lugar de aparición sería el Callejón Diagon (donde los estarían esperando Sirius y Remus) y luego volver. (Sin tiempo de recreación) Ninguno de los integrantes del cuarteto (Lil, Mione, Harry y Ron) tuvo problema alguno. El carné asegurado. (N/A: YES! Terminé los exámenes!!! ^^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

**_Hermione Granger_**__

_Séptimo año, _

_Gryffindor _

**_EXTASIS_**

_Estimada señorita Hermione Granger: _

_Como Jefa de su casa, Gryffindor, tengo el orgullo de informarle que ha sacado la _**_nota máxima__ (10) en los EXTASIS: **EX**_ámenes **T**erribles de **A**lta **S**abiduría e **I**nvocaciones **S**ecretas. Con esta calificación tiene el impulso necesario para ingresar en el Ministerio de la Magia o en alguna Universidad Mágica, para seguir ampliando sus conocimientos. Esto queda a su plena elección. __**

_En cuanto a su carné de aparición, se le entregará el último día que permanezca en Hogwarts para usarlo por el resto de su vida y, como bien sabemos, con notable responsabilidad característica de un mago graduado._

_Muchas felicitaciones por sus logros. Fue un orgullo absoluto haberla tenido como alumna durante estos largos siete años en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Le deseo muchísima suerte para su futuro. _

_Hogwarts siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para usted, _

_Profesora Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora Asistente_

Hermione leyó su carta y empezó a gritar de la felicidad, con una preciosa sonrisa, abrazando a sus tres amigos, quienes también estaban leyendo sus calificaciones de los EXTASIS. 

**_Henry James Potter_**__

_Séptimo año, _

_Gryffindor _

**_EXTASIS_**

_Estimado señor Henry James Potter _(Harry gruñó con fastidio al sentir las risas burlonas de Ron)_: _

_Como Jefa de su casa, Gryffindor, tengo el orgullo de informarle que ha sacado la _**_nota máxima__ (10) en los EXTASIS: **EX**_ámenes **T**erribles de **A**lta **S**abiduría e **I**nvocaciones **S**ecretas. Con esta calificación tiene el impulso necesario para ingresar en el Ministerio de la Magia o en alguna Universidad Mágica, para seguir ampliando sus conocimientos. Esto queda a su plena elección. __**

_En cuanto a su carné de aparición, se le entregará el último día que permanezca en Hogwarts para usarlo por el resto de su vida y, como bien sabemos, con notable responsabilidad característica de un mago graduado._

_Muchas felicitaciones por sus logros. Fue un orgullo absoluto haberlo tenido como alumno durante estos largos siete años en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Le deseo muchísima suerte para su futuro. _

_Hogwarts siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para usted, _

_Profesora Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora Asistente_

- ¡Lo hemos logrado! ¡Lo hemos logrado!- exclamaba eufórica Granger mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Harry. - ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Calificación máxima, Harry! – En ese punto Granger ya estaba llorando mientras se reía con nerviosismo. En otras palabras, parecía que se hubiera vuelvo loca.  

**_Ronald Weasley_**__

_Séptimo año, _

_Gryffindor. _

**_EXTASIS_**

_Estimado señor Ronald Weasley: _

_Como Jefa de su casa, Gryffindor, tengo el orgullo de informarle que ha sacado la _**_nota media __(8) en los EXTASIS: **EX**_ámenes **T**erribles de **A**lta **S**abiduría e **I**nvocaciones **S**ecretas. Con esta calificación tiene el impulso suficiente para ingresar en el Ministerio de la Magia (un puesto base) o en alguna Universidad Mágica, para ampliar sus conocimientos. Esto queda a su plena elección. __**

_En cuanto a su carné de aparición, se le entregará el último día que permanezca en Hogwarts para usarlo por el resto de su vida y, como bien sabemos, con notable responsabilidad característica de un mago graduado.  _

_Muchas felicitaciones por sus logros. Fue un orgullo absoluto haberlo tenido como alumno durante estos largos siete años en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Le deseo muchísima suerte para su futuro. _

_Hogwarts siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para usted, _

_Profesora Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora Asistente_

__

- No se puede pedir todo en la vida. – Dijo Ron mientras doblaba el pergamino y se encogía de hombros, despreocupado. - ¡Aunque sea obtuvimos el carné de aparición!- Sonrió orgullosamente. – Y podremos entrar al ministerio, o empezar nuestros estudios para una carrera honorable. Y Herm, ¡lloras cómo si hubieras desaprobado! ¿Qué te pasa, loca? – Rió mientras abrazaba a su amiga y trataba de calmarla. 

- ¡Eres un tonto, Ronald Weasley!- sollozó audiblemente. Pero luego mostró una sonrisa burlona. - ¿Con todo lo que te enseñé sacaste solamente un miserable 8? – le reprochó sonriendo. Lilian rió mientras leía su carta:

**_Lilian Callejas_**__

_Séptimo año, _

_Ravenclaw _

**_EXTASIS_**

_Estimada señorita Lilian Callejas: _

_Como Jefe de su casa, Ravenclaw, tengo el orgullo de informarle que ha sacado la _**_nota alta__(9) en los EXTASIS: **EX**_ámenes **T**erribles de **A**lta **S**abiduría e **I**nvocaciones **S**ecretas. Con esta calificación tiene el impulso necesario para ingresar en el Ministerio de la Magia o en alguna Universidad Mágica, para seguir ampliando sus conocimientos. Esto queda a su plena elección. __**

_En cuanto a su carné de aparición, se le entregará el último día que permanezca en Hogwarts para usarlo por el resto de su vida y, como bien sabemos, con notable responsabilidad característica de un mago graduado._

_Muchas felicitaciones por sus logros. Fue un orgullo absoluto haberla tenido como alumna durante estos dos años (luego de su intercambio) en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Le deseo muchísima suerte para su futuro. _

_Hogwarts siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para usted, _

_Profesor Flitwich - Jefe de la Casa Ravenclaw_

_Profesora Minerva McGonagall - Subdirectora Asistente_

- Bueno, Ronny, ¡de todas formas estoy orgullosa de ti!- Exclamó Hermione mientras agarraba los cachetes de Ron y los estiraba, de forma infantil. Rió cuando Ron se alejó de ella bruscamente. Lily abrazó a Ronald. 

- No te preocupes, Roncito, todavía estás a tiempo de volver a empezar a estudiar primer curso. – Se burló Lilian. Hermione se hizo la indignada cuando Weasley sonrió a la pelirroja. 

- ¡Ella te dice Roncito, y no le dices nada! – Rió Mione con Harry mientras ambos pelirrojos se ruborizaban. – Ahhh. ¡Mejor los dejamos solos, tórtolos! – le guiñó un ojo a Harry pícaramente. 

- ¡Miren quienes hablan! – Exclamó Ron imitando la sonrisa pícara de Mione. El cuarteto rió libremente.

~~~~~~~~~~

- ¡Y yo pensé que fue ayer cuando tenías solamente un año de edad! – Exclamó Arabella emocionadamente mientras abrazaba a Harry fuertemente. - ¡Mírate ahora! ¡Ya un mago graduado!

- Bella, por favor... – Murmuró Potter avergonzado por las risas de sus amigos mientras trataba de separarse de su madrina. 

- ¡No sabes lo orgullosos que estarían Lily y James si te vieran en este momento! – Continuó Bella omitiendo las palabras de Harry. Sirius, quien miraba burlonamente a Harry, separó a Figg de Harry para encargarse el mismo de avergonzarlo. 

- ¡Pero también tengamos en cuenta que Harry es el donjuán de Hogwarts! ¿Cómo estarán tus admiradoras, Harry? Deben estar tristes porque dentro de dos semanas sales de Hogwarts... Pero te llevas a alguien contigo. – Dijo Black guiñando el ojo derecho en dirección a Hermione, quien estaba siendo felicitada por Remus y Lidia. Henry se sonrojó notablemente murmurando frases indescifrables.  

- No, hablando en serio. – Dijo Canuto ante la mirada de incredulidad de Bella ("¿Black hablando en serio?") - ¿Qué carrera seguirás, Henry? – Potter miró con fastidio a su padrino. 

- Deja de decirme Henry- Murmuró Harry lentamente, en tono amenazante. – Y ni idea de la carrera, Sirius. ¿Qué sugieres? 

- ¿Filósofo?- Bromeó Ron acercándose. Harry levantó una ceja ante las risas de Black, Figg y Weasley.

- Es justamente lo que jamás seré. – Susurró Harry seriamente, luego de morderse el labio. Miró el vestíbulo del castillo (donde se encontraban) con curiosidad. Muchos alumnos estaban comentándose sus calificaciones o hablando de sus carreras. Había algunos padres de ciertos alumnos. Ronald estaba a su lado, esperando a su familia que supuestamente vendría al colegio. 

- ¿Por qué permitieron que los padres de los alumnos vinieran a Hogwarts?- preguntó Mione acercándose al grupo junto con Lidia y Remus. 

- McGonagall dio permiso solamente a familias del Ministerio. Obviamente, los padres de hijos de sangre impura no podrán venir. Y tampoco los padres de magos comunes, sin importancia en el Ministerio. Solamente gente de confianza, como los Weasley. – Remus le sonrió a Ron.

- ¿Pero cómo se sabe de la gente de confianza? O sea... – Preguntó Ron con curiosidad, aunque mirando desconfiado a algunos de los adultos del lugar. 

- _Esa_ es una muy buena pregunta, Ronald. – Aprobó Susan quien andaba muy cerca de allí. – Pero no sabemos la respuesta.  

- ¿Dónde estuvieron estas semanas?- preguntó al mismo tiempo el trío de Gryffindor a las Merodeadores, las cuales se miraron incómodas. Harry miró de reojo a Sirius, y lo vio igual de nervioso que ellas. Y, astutamente, descifró que se trataba de los deberes de La Orden del Fénix. ¿Seguiría esta de pie al perder a Severus Snape y a Albus Dumbledore, el cual era el jefe de la organización? Parecía ser que sí...__

Una voz profunda resonó en la mente de Harry, aturdiéndolo sorpresivamente. 

_"La luz sigue brillando a pesar de todo. La oscuridad irá creciendo según pase el tiempo. Todo le será revelado cuando pueda superarlo. Una maldición cambiará sus vidas. __El destino que se les ha otorgado es este."_

¡La predicción de la Oscuridad! Se había olvidado completamente de ésta... ¿Cuánto había pasado desde qué había tenido esa visión al pasado en la clase de Adivinación? Más de medio año... No era extraño que se hubiera olvidado. Pero entonces, ¿por qué recordarla justamente en ese momento? Revisó mentalmente sus cálculos de astronomía sobre los movimientos planetarios. Y supo la respuesta a su pregunta inmediatamente.

- Discúlpenme, pero me olvidé de algo... Los veo luego. – Murmuró al grupo. Antes que Sirius pudiera preguntar a donde iba, él ya estaba subiendo las escaleras del vestíbulo. 

Quería matarse. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de los movimientos planetarios? Todo por culpa del resultado de los exámenes, donde se había distraído con fiestas en la Sala Común y hablando con los Merodeadores. Además de pensar en su futura carrera mágica, que era lo que de verdad le preocupaba desde que había recibido los resultados. 

Pero ninguna calificación servía de excusa para olvidarse de algo tan importante como aquello. No era que se "había olvidado". Ya que a las noches solía recordarse el tiempo que faltaba para que Marte se liberara de Saturno. Pero ese día, justo ese día... La visitas de los padres de Ron y todo eso le habían distraído. Grr. _No era excusa._

¿Y la predicción? ¿Cómo no pudo acordarse de algo tan importante como la primera predicción auténtica de la profesora Trelawney? ¿Cómo se había olvidado? Y volvió a conseguir la respuesta. En Navidad, todas sus especulaciones se habían desconcentrado por culpa de Draco Malfoy. No, no por culpa de Malfoy. _Por su propia culpa._ Al ceder su alma al demonio. Grr. 

Recordar a Malfoy y esa asquerosa Navidad no le trajo ninguna calidez. Malfoy ya no existía, o existía sin existencia física... Y las navidades... ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a su padrino cuando le había prevenido en la Casa de los Gritos? No hubiera sufrido tanto sino fuera por ese... por ese _idiota._

Pero recapacitó que todavía quedaba un mortífago en Hogwarts. _Una_ mortífag_a_. Cho Chang, Ravenclaw. Así que por eso había repetido de año... Para ser otra herramienta más para Voldemort a la hora de condenar a Harry en las manos del lord oscuro. Ahora que lo pensaba... Por eso Chang lo había invitado al baile de Halloween. Para adelantar el trabajo que había terminado haciendo Malfoy. También por eso se había preocupado por él cuando estaba en la enfermería, luego del ataque del Radopole. _Porque obviamente era la "espía" del Innombrable._

Todo concordaba, ahora que lo pensaba ampliamente. Sin embargo, todavía quedaban algunas dudas que pronto, muy pronto, se resolverían.   

Para ese entonces, ya se encontraba en la torre norte de astronomía. El viento soplaba fuertemente. Cosa extraña cuando estaban en primavera y con días preciosos, sin nada de viento. Pero había que tener en cuenta que era de noche y... que los astros estaban en un orden significativo... ¿Qué significaba...? 

Observó el cielo primero sin telescopio, sintiendo el frío a través de su sencilla túnica negra de Hogwarts. Sus cabellos agitándose libremente con el viento, que en esos momentos se le hacía bastante molesto a Harry ya que no estaba a su favor y obviamente, sus cabellos negros le obstaculizaban la visión. Se las ingenió para encontrar los dos planetas que buscaba. A simple vista, parecía que seguían unidos. 

Buscó en sus bolsillos el telescopio mágico práctico, que desde la clase de astrología llevaba casi siempre consigo. Miró el cielo con éste, y pudo comprobar lo que ya sospechaba. Marte se había liberado de Saturno y el Sol (o sea, él) no había registrado ese acontecimiento. O sea... _Su destino estaba en las manos del viento._

Apoyó su cuerpo sobre la pared de piedras que estaba detrás de él. El viento ahora le pegaba en el rostro. Cerró los ojos con cansancio. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones heladas de su organismo. Estuvo quieto, sin moverse ni un centímetro, hasta que algo tocó su rostro durante un instante y no era el viento. 

Al abrir sus ojos verdes esmeralda, pudo divisar enredada en sus piernas, una tela suave, algo despedazada en las puntas. La tomó con la mano temblándole del frío, y la estiró ante sí. Quedó paralizado mirando la tela insignificante para algunos, menos para él. Era una bandera, cuidadosamente tejida, de un solo color: rojo potente. _Bandera_. 

La soltó al viento y la observó flameando tratando de liberarse de las cadenas del ventarrón. Se alejó de la torre norte, estrellándose con algunas estatuas o piedras.    

Potter seguía aturdido, pero decidió entrar al castillo en vez de permanecer en la parte externa de la torre norte. Uno de los objetos vistos en la taza de té había estado enfrente de él. ¿Sería casualidad? No, no lo era. Su conciencia y su instinto le decían que no era casualidad. Que las casualidades no existían. Todo tenía un por qué, según Malfoy... Y esa bandera significaba algo: _peligro_. Y el color rojo: _venganza, muerte, dolor..._ Harry se estremeció. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sangre._ Una corriente de un río abundante de _sangre._ Otra vez aquella pesadilla... 

Nuevamente su respiración entrecortada, dificultada por el tenso aire que había en el ambiente. Sin embargo, ya tan acostumbrado a aquella pesadilla, ya no le daba nauseas la sangre. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la lluvia de líquido rojo. Ya era totalmente _normal._

La voz de la serpiente seguía escuchándose, pero él hacía oídos sordos a esas palabras insignificantes y tan repetidas, que ya eran como el canto de un ave al alba. Molesto. Fastidiaba la concentración de la mente. 

Igual que el dolor de su cuerpo. Ya era _nada._ Nada que le afectara. Llevaba tantos años conviviendo con el dolor...  

La diferencia entre la pesadilla que estaba viviendo en ese momento y la de hacía unas semanas, era que ahora era consiente de sus actos. Él manejaba su cuerpo. No como antes, que todo sucedía como si fuera una predicción. 

Se acercó al río lentamente. El ruido que éste provocaba le aturdía un poco sus oídos. Se inclinó en las orillas de la corriente y introdujo su mano derecha en la corriente, en la sangre humana. Una calidez recorrió cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Sintió como si subiera su temperatura corporal. ¿Qué importaba? 

Retiró su mano de la corriente lentamente. La sangre que jugaba entre sus dedos, recorriendo su mano con total libertad. La sangre humana. La sangre caliente. Guió a su mano hacia sus rojizos labios. La sangre tocando sus labios. Que sensación tan deliciosa... La sangre _humana_ cubriendo sus labios y algunas gotas entrando lentamente a su boca... Tan cálido y dulce... 

Se puso de pie firmemente al sentir unos pasos acercarse. Tal vez fuera otra vez el lord oscuro, tratando de convencerlo nuevamente. Pero algo le comunicaba que no era así. ¿Entonces quién...? 

Una pequeña figura, de no más de un metro de altura, se detuvo a poca distancia de él con la cabeza gacha. Escuchó que sollozaba amargamente. Sutilmente, se acercó a la pequeña criatura. Se agachó ante ésta y la tomó del mentón suavemente. Obligó a verlo a los ojos. Se paralizó un momento contemplándola. 

Era una pequeña niña, de no más de ocho años de edad. Tenía cabello castaño oscuro (marrón medio oscuro, más o menos), liso hasta las puntas, donde estaba enrulado ligeramente. Brillante, con algunos reflejos de marrones claros en algunas zonas. Sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda, sumamente resplandecientes. Parecía como si dentro de ellos hubiera unas flamas verdes. Sus delgadas cejas con forma perfecta remarcaban sus ojos, haciéndola aún más bonita. Centelleantes lágrimas recorrían lentamente su suave y pálido rostro. 

- Dime por que lloras. – Murmuró sin quitar su mirada de la niña. 

- Deberías saberlo. – Susurró la pequeña con una voz cálida y dulce, infantil e inocente.

Sin entender las palabras de la pequeña, se puso nuevamente de pie. Al verse muy encima de la niña, se sintió tremendamente poderoso. Podría hacer lo que se le plazca con esa mocosa. Nadie podría detenerle. ¿No era acaso ese un lugar desabitado? 

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña? – Su tono frío y amenazante. Exigiendo respuesta.  

Al escucharse a sí mismo, escuchándose como alguna vez había escuchado a Lord Voldemort, se dio cuenta de cual era el fin de aquella pesadilla. De cual era el significado de la anterior pesadilla y de esta. Se dio cuenta de que también formaba parte de su destino. Y recordó también aquella pesadilla en la Navidad. Estaban bastante comunicadas entre sí. Ya tenía todas sus ideas ordenadas. Ahora solamente tenía que despertarse... 

Comenzó a caminar hacia el río nuevamente, olvidándose por completo de la niña. Había otros asuntos que atender en ese momento... 

Una brisa sacudió sus cabellos ébanos, obligándolos a flamear junto con las cadenas del viento. La brisa también emitió un silbido suave, aunque algo estremecedor. Y junto con ese sonido una voz resonó en el lugar. 

- _Slytherin..._ _perteneces a Slytherin... _

- ¿Otra vez con esas patrañas, Voldemort?- murmuró cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para ver al más famoso asesino de todos los tiempos. Ojos rojos le devolvieron la mirada. Una mirada llena de odio y venganza. 

- No son patrañas, Harry. – Murmuró Lord Voldemort sonriendo malévolamente. – Tú mismo sabes que esto es la realidad... 

- La realidad futura en caso de que hubiera elegido el camino de la sangre de _Slytherin_ que hay en mí. – Completó Harry automáticamente con aburrimiento. – Es solamente una pesadilla que me avisa que este puede ser uno de mis futuros, ¿verdad? Un nuevo señor tenebroso que junto a Lord Voldemort matara a todos los insectos humanos del mundo. ¿Verdad? – Su tono burlón e indiferente. – Pero bien. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que esto es solamente uno de tus _fabulosos_ planes para conquistar el poder. El poder de _Slytherin_ que te falta, el cual Hermione y yo compartimos. ¿A que sí? – Voldemort sonrió astutamente. 

- Me sorprendes, Potter. ¿Mucho tiempo pensando en eso? – Harry llenó su expresión de odio puro. 

- ¡Maldito! ¡_Sabes_ que es lo único en que puedo pensar desde que te apoderaste de mí! Toda esa idiotez de "perteneces a Slytherin" que me estuviste metiendo en la cabeza... Toda esa idiotez de poder... 

- Sin embargo, muchas veces cediste al poder, Harry... – Voldemort sonrió nuevamente tomándolo de la barbilla y mirándolo fijamente. - ¿No se siente precioso apreciarlo en tu sangre, recorriendo tu cuerpo?  - Potter se mordió un labio, obligándose a no contestar. 

- ¿Todos esos sentimientos negativos juntos en un solo lugar? ¿Formando escalofríos y calores divinos? Sintiendo el poderío de realizar todo lo que pides, deseas y anhelas... Más de una vez lo sentiste y te dejaste llevar... Pero tu estúpida conciencia de Gryffindor siempre te detenía. ¿Y si te dejaras llevar? – Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Harry de pies a cabeza cuando las manos de Voldemort se apoyaron en sus hombros. – Tienes tres días para pensarlo, Harry... 

Abrió los ojos al dejar de sentir el peso de las manos de Voldemort en sus hombros. Ya no estaba allí. Lo había dejado aturdido, con las ideas mezcladas y nuevamente... con esa sensación que siempre le provocaba la Marca de Serpiente y la sangre de Slytherin que había en su organismo. _Dominio. Impotencia. Odio. Desprecio. Poder de venganza. Poder. _

Agitó su cabeza con pesar. ¿Cuándo diablos iba a despertarse de esa pesadilla? 

Una pequeña mano tocó su espalda, reclamando atención. Se volteó con curiosidad para volver a encontrarse con la niña. Ya no lloraba y sus ojos verdes estaban algo más apagados que antes. Se había olvidado de ella completamente. Le sonrió suavemente y se inclinó a su altura. 

- ¿Qué deseas, pequeña? – Tono suave y cálido. Totalmente diferente a la anterior ocasión. Esa jovencita se le hacía familiar. Tenía un aire que le hizo acordar mucho a... Agitó la cabeza. Pero era verdad que tenía un aire muy... muy cariñoso. O sea, jamás había sentido algo parecido... ¿quién era esa niña? 

- Usted antes preguntó mi nombre... – Harry se sorprendió del tono respetuoso de la chiquilla. Sin embargo, asintió lentamente, embargado de curiosidad. – Iris, Iris Potter.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry se incorporó en su cama situada en la habitación de séptimo, en la torre Gryffindor. Las imágenes de la semi-pesadilla rondaban nublosamente por su mente. La voz suave de la chiquilla la escuchaba lenta y lejanamente. Simplemente, Harry no había recobrado todavía el sentido común. 

¿Iris? ¿Iris Potter? La niña le había recordado destacadamente a Hermione. El cabello castaño... Lo único que le extrañaba era lo oscuro del castaño y los reflejos de colores claros. Sin duda, la niña no era Mione, pero tenía un gran parecido a ella. Y los ojos verdes... Harry se estremeció ante la idea que surgió en su mente sobre la descendencia familiar de la niña de su sueño. ¿Y sí...? 

Sonrió de forma cálida al recordar el rostro inocente de la chiquilla. Ese aire... ese aire que respiró en aquel sueño... Le había encantado sentirlo. ¿De que venía ese aroma? Agitó la cabeza, tratando de alejar esa visión de su mente. Trató de distraerse mirando la habitación. 

Ron durmiendo de forma muy... extrovertida, podría llegar a decirse. Todas sus sabanas por el piso, menos una que estaba totalmente enredada. Weasley tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, dándole un aspecto dormilón. Harry rió observando a su amigo. Escuchó que murmuraba algo como: "No te preocupes, jamás te abandonaré" mientras giraba hacia el otro lado de su cama. No pudo aguantar las risitas burlonas. ¿Ahora Ronald hablaba en sueños? La simple idea casi le hizo soltar una sonora carcajada. 

Dean, Seamus y Neville no estaban en su campo nocturno de visión. Solamente el borde de sus camas era divisible para los ojos de Harry, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la noche. Miró el suelo donde antes solía acostarse Sirius en su forma animaga. Lo extrañaba, obviamente... Pero esto le entregaba mayor libertad. Podía escabullirse durante las noches por el castillo, sin que nadie se enterase ni andar mintiéndole a su padrino. Ya se había "escapado" las noches anteriores el encierro de la torre de los leones. 

Se puso de pie y se colocó la bata. El frío continuaba. Y a Harry no le gustó esa idea. El viento también parecía estar relacionado con los astros y su destino... Parecía que el mundo entero estaba relacionado con su destino... Harry rió sarcásticamente. Era _obvio_ que el mundo estaba relacionado con su destino. Si su destino era liberar al mundo... Que ironía. 

La sala común estaba desierta, cosa que no sorprendió a Harry. Eran las seis de la mañana... No era tan tarde, pero si era temprano. Aunque sea no se había levantado a las tres de la mañana con insomnio. Dentro de pocas horas tendría que acudir a las clases extras. ¿O tenía que reunirse con los Merodeadores? Para lo próxima se acordaría de prestar mayor atención cuando Sirius le daba indicaciones. ¿Había dicho que iban a ir a Hogsmeade? No, eso en cuatro días, para festejar a lo grande la graduación del trío... Capaz simplemente, día libre. 

Se despedazó mientras soltaba un largo bostezo que no llegó a reprimir. Se acomodó en uno de los cómodos sillones de tapiz dorado y escarlata (N/A: Demasiado obvio, ¿verdad?) Decidió pensar en lo que de verdad le estaba preocupando. Si lograba a principios de junio pisar Londres con vida, ¿qué iba a elegir como carrera? 

Sirius le había dicho que tenía talento para el Quidditch. Pero Harry ya no estaban _tan_ interesado como antes en ese deporte. Le gustaba jugarlo y punto. A no darle vueltas al asunto. 

Arabella le sugería empezar en el Ministerio de Magia. Pero a Harry la simple idea le daba nauseas. Con Fudge a la cabeza... Aunque Cornelius se hubiera puesto al final del lado de Dumbledore, a Harry le seguía el recuerdo de lo sucedido en cuarto curso. De lo ingenuo que el ministro podría llegar a ser... 

Susan le había sugerido ser profesor en Hogwarts o en algún colegio de magia. La idea en si no estaba nada mal... pero buscaría otra opción posible. 

Lidia le había recomendado comenzar a viajar por el mundo hasta encontrar algo que le diera el empujón a una carrera. Explorar, disfrutar, vivir libre y luego elegir la carrera a seguir según la experiencia vivida... Tampoco estaba nada mal. 

Y finalmente Remus. Le había aconsejado una carrera como la de Charlie Weasley. La vida de un criador de criaturas mágicas no era nada mal, según el licántropo. Pero a Harry no le llamaba la atención considerablemente aquella carrera. 

Suspiró con indecisión. Futuro a la vista y él sin nada propuesto. Eso no era un buen comienzo... Le quedaban dos posibilidades: la de Susan o la de Lidia. Entonces supo a quien le podía pedir apoyo en decisión: Hermione. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no quería compartir su futuro con ella? Se sonrojó al recordar a Iris Potter. Grr. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba, maldición?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Que molesto resultaba ese dolor de cabeza que no quería cesar y que le oprimía incansablemente. No le permitía pensar con total libertad y tampoco reflexionar las cosas con la claridad de siempre. Y si que era inoportuno ese malestar...  

Ron estaba hablando con Lilian sobre... sobre... algo de lo que no tenía la menor idea. Trataba de mostrar curiosidad y escuchar a Ron, pero siempre el dolor de cabeza combinado con sus pensamientos pesados le ganaban la partida de ajedrez. 

Mione no estaba muy lejos de su situación, sin embargo, ella parecía escuchar a Ron y su interesante conversación con Callejas... 

También se sentía enormemente cansado. Todas sus extremidades le dolían agudamente como si hubiera corrido una carrera. El pesado cansancio en los hombros, junto con el dolor de cabeza y sus bostezos reprimidos hacían de él un Harry suplicando por una poción para dormir. 

Pero según sus cálculos, no había tiempo para eso. Y preferiría estar muerto antes de pedirle a Danielle Colfer una poción de sueño o a Madam Pomfrey, que seguramente le premiaría por tardar tanto en consultarle o quejarse de sus dolores. ¿Entonces, qué opciones le quedaban? Upps, un largo bostezo que no pudo reprimir. 

- ¿No dormiste bien, Harry?- preguntó Lily observándolo cuidadosamente. _Depende de que lado se lo mire..._

- Parece que no, Lil. – Se rió Ron de la cara de somnolencia de su mejor amigo. – Supongo que ayer te dormiste tarde. ¿Dónde anduviste? Sirius te estuvo buscando... – _¿Cuándo dejó de hacerlo?_

- Solamente estuve haciendo mis _rondas nocturnas_. – Murmuró mientras miraba el Gran Comedor escasamente poblado. Muchos estudiantes estaban disfrutando del Sol y de los jugos de calabazas... Sin embargo, Sirius le había prohibido... _Rayos_. 

- ¿Rondas nocturnas?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo sus tres amigos. Se encogió de hombros, sin darle interés. 

- Harry... – le regañó Hermione. - ¿Otra vez con tus secretos? ¡Somos tus amigos! - _Amigos que jamás podrán comprenderme_.

- Lo siento, Mione. – Contestó sin ni siquiera voltear a mirarla a los ojos. ¿Qué iba a lamentar? Lamentaba su existencia en la Tierra, ¿pero que se podía hacer? Emitió una mueca cuando Cho Chang atravesó la puerta del Gran Comedor. _Maldita bastarda_. 

La muchacha sintió la mirada de Harry Potter en ella y se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa burlona. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente durante los segundos de conexión con la mirada de Potter, y luego se volteó indiferentemente hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde estaban sus "amigas". Potter la observó con el entrecejo fruncido durante su caminata hacia la mesa de las águilas. Tenía ganas de delatarla... pero no tenía pruebas. ¿Cómo, entonces...?

- Por supuesto que no lo sientes, Harry. ¿Otra vez con esas mentiras? ¡Pensaba que habías vuelto a ser Harry, pero parece que no! ¿Y ahora qué es lo que sucede? Voldemort ya no puede dominarte, ¿entonces? ¿Pesadillas con Voldemort? ¡Harry, te estoy hablando!- Dijo Hermione enojada con la actitud de su amigo. Harry se llevó una mano a la frente con frustración, tratando de parar ese dolor de cabeza. Conectó sus ojos verdes con los almendrados de Mione. 

- No me siento nada bien, Herm. Y tus gritos no solucionarán ni mi dolor de cabeza ni mis problemas. – Dijo Harry sosteniendo la mirada de Granger. 

- ¿Cuáles problemas, Harry? 

- No ahora, Mione... 

- Vayamos a dar una vuelta por el castillo, ¿qué les parece?- sugirió Lilian nerviosamente.

- No. – Dijeron Ronald y Hermione sin quitar sus ojos de los de Harry. Lilian entendió la idea. Ellos sabían que Harry era muy astuto para escabullirse y era precisamente eso lo que no querían. 

- Harry, nosotros somos tus amigos, ¿verdad? Y los amigos están ahí para cuando se los necesita. Nosotros queremos serte útiles. – Harry suspiró. Eso lo había escuchado más de una vez en aquel año y en casi ninguna ocasión les había hecho caso a sus amigos. Ellos se preocupaban y él... ¿Alguna vez había sido útil para sus amigos?

- Mione, es simplemente un problema pasajero. No se preocupen... 

- Harry. – Le regañó Granger mirándolo dulcemente. – No existe problema pasajero. Porque si es pasajero, dejará algunas huellas débiles. Y nosotros no queremos verte así... 

Y ahí, como siempre, llegó la salvación de Harry. La profesora Sinistra se acercó hacia el cuarteto sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor y le pidió a Harry que la acompañara un minuto a su despacho. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aún aturdido, Harry se apoyó en la pared de la torre norte. El viento le pegaba en la cara y el frío recorría todo su cuerpo. Temblaba un poco, pero casi no lo sentía. Había otras que pensar que en enfermarse. En todo caso, Madam Pomfrey siempre podía hacer algo por un resfriado, ¿verdad? 

Sinistra lo había llevado hasta la torre norte, diciéndole que debería estar atento a los movimientos de los astros. Y lo dejó allí. Pero no era eso lo que le había aturdido. 

Cuando el frío tocó su piel, estremeciendo todo su organismo, la vista se le nubló y en su mente vio otra de las profecías de la taza de té: Una forma curva y puntiaguda con un mango, una cuchilla. Para segar. La _guadaña_. Aviso de muerte. 

Simplemente, las profecías le estaban avisando, sí. Pero... ¿cuándo sucedería? ¿Cuándo? 

–_ Tienes tres días para pensarlo, Harry..._

¡La última pesadilla! Eso era. Y ya había pasado uno... Dos días. Una electricidad mágica recorrió su sangre y se sobresaltó un momento. Se separó de su apoyo (la pared de piedra) y un dolor agudo atacó su cicatriz. Apretó los puños, haciéndose daño. Se mordió el labio, tratando de contraatacar el dolor. Sin resistir más, cayó de rodillas al suelo. La mano derecha tocó la misteriosa cicatriz. Una sustancia líquida se adhirió a sus dedos. Lo observó. Una sustancia dorada brillante. Parecía oro derretido... Pero obviamente no lo era. 

Se puso de pie. Se volteó hacia la puerta que comunicaba la cima de la torre con la parte interior del castillo. Allí, en la cerradura, había una _llave dorada_, que relumbraba tanto como aquella sustancia. Y comprendió. 

Allí, entre sus cabellos azabache, estaba su opaca cicatriz con forma de rayo. Su color oscuro como el planeta Plutón. ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a sus pensamientos aquella noche que se miró en el espejo y contempló su aspecto? Plutón significaba la obsesión, la mente inconsciente y la capacidad de transformar la propia vida. Oscuro, siniestro, Plutón se escondía detrás de los otros astros para que no fuera visto por el Sol, que siempre terminaba delatándolo. ¿Podría ser que Plutón representara a Lord Voldemort? 

Observó el vaso de vidrio que estaba apoyado enfrente de él. Su contenido dorado. Se había encargado de no perder ni una gota cuando llegó a la torre de Gryffindor. Tampoco había juntado demasiado, ya que en cierto momento, la cicatriz dejó de "sangrar." 

Lentamente, insertó la punta de sus dedos en el vaso, tomando contacto con la sustancia. Volvió a sentir esa electricidad en su cuerpo. Inconscientemente, llevó la punta de sus dedos manchados con la componente. Un ardor penetrante cuando tomó contacto con la cicatriz. Y miró su reflejo en el espejo. La cicatriz igual de oscura, pero los bordes estaban de un amarillento muy claro. Era sumamente extraña la apariencia de la marca... ¿qué sentido tenía?

Salió de la habitación de séptimo curso, y bajó velozmente la escalera de caracol. La sala común desierta, sin ningún habitante descansando en ella. La chimenea, que en el invierno había sido el centro de concentración de Harry, estaba apagada y las cenizas estaban esparcidas por su superficie. Imaginó las rojizas y amarillentas llamas sutiles. Agitó la cabeza. Estúpidos pensamientos. 

Y allí en la entrada estaba Hermione, observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. Se dirigió a él como un gato fastidiado por la presencia de un molesto ratón. 

- ¡Harry!- Exclamó enfada como Harry nunca antes la había visto. Detrás de ella apareció Sirius Black con una expresión bastante similar a la de Mione. 

- Hola Mione, Sirius. – Saludó, sonriendo inocentemente. Lo que enojó aún más a Mione.

- ¿Dónde...? 

- ¿Me acompañas a enviar una lechuza, Herm?- Preguntó interrumpiendo la indiscutible pregunta de su amiga. Sirius alzó las cejas, algo curioso. Inmediatamente su cara distorsionó una sonrisa pícara. Mione asintió mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como los de un búho. 

- ¿A quién le vas a mandar una lechuza, Harry? – preguntó Hermione cuando ya estaban los dos en la torre. Harry escribiendo en un pergamino con vivacidad y Hermione acariciando pensativamente a Hedwig.

- ¡Sorpresa! – Rió Harry con aire misterioso. 

- ¡No se vale! – Se quejó Mione cruzando los brazos. Quiso quitarle el pergamino a Harry, pero éste rió esquivándola fácilmente. Se acercó a Hedwig y le entregó el pergamino amarillento. Harry sonrió de forma extraña mientras ambos miraban a la lechuza del color de la nieve. 

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas nada, Harry?- Dijo Hermione con los ojos brillantes. Potter se apoyó en la pared, suspirando suavemente. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta de la torre. 

- ¿Volvemos a la sala común?- aconsejó distraídamente. Mione suspiró con frustración mientras se adelantaba a Harry. Entonces, sintió el aliento de Harry en su oído derecho. Un murmullo cálido... 

- Gracias, Mione. Eres una chica divina. Sabes cuanto te quiero, ¿verdad? – Granger se giró sonriendo y se encontró con los ojos esmeralda de Potter. Las manos de Harry se apoyaron en su delicado rostro y sutilmente besó sus labios afectuosamente. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Cuatro horas con treinta minutos y siete segundos. Cuatro horas con treinta minutos y seis segundos..._

Siete y media de la tarde. El Sol cayendo apagadamente sobre el horizonte, formando el crepúsculo vespertino. Entre luces de diferentes colores, vivaces y preciosos. Formando lo que capaz sería su último atardecer. 

El cielo oscureciendo a medida que el Sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Oscureciendo los terrenos del castillo junto con sus brillantes ojos, que cada vez estaban más oscuros. Por culpa de la cuenta regresiva. Y ni hablar de la oscuridad de la cicatriz... 

Cerró sus ojos detrás de los vidrios de sus anteojos con forma circular. Suspiró cansadamente mientras percibía los últimos rayos solares en su pálido rostro. Unos brazos rodearon su cuello de forma protectora. Se dejó llevar, apoyándose en la persona que estaba detrás de él. Una calidez recorriendo su piel de forma relajante y única. Abrió sus ojos verdes para encontrarse con el rostro al revés de Hermione. Sonrió débilmente mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos. 

- Harry... – susurró apaciblemente en su oído la muchacha de cabello castaño. Sintió el contacto de los tibios labios de ella sobre su mejilla. Luego acarició su cabello azabache... 

**¿Sabes, vida mía?**

**Que cuando cae sol y se apaga el día,**

**La luna brilla, pura y limpia. **

**Pues tú la iluminas con tu amor,**

**Con tu belleza y con tu olor.**

**Con tu cariño, tu alegría y con tu voz.**

Capaz fuera la última vez que la sintiera tan cerca de él. Su voz tranquilizadora, sus ojos almendrados, su belleza natural, su aroma refrescante, puro y limpio. Haciéndolo sentir valioso, querido y... simplemente feliz. ¿Qué haría sin ella? Ella era en resumen su vida... 

- Te quiero tanto, Mione... ****

- ¿Y yo, Harry? – Ella suspiró. – Me duele tanto verte así... Eres todo para mí... Eres mi mundo, y lo sabes, Harry. 

- ¿Qué harías en el caso de que...? – dejó que el silencio dominara unos instantes.

**Pero si tú no estás, si tú te vas,**

**la luna mengua y desaparece**

**Y las estrellas la encontrarán.**

**Y descubrirán que mis lágrimas**

**mecen en algún lugar,**

**Sin más amparo que mi propia soledad.**

- Me muero contigo, Harry. No soportaría la soledad. – Unas lágrimas cayendo lentamente por su cara. A Harry se le oprimió el corazón y dejó de apoyarse en Mione para mirarla fijamente. Quitó sus lágrimas, acariciando su rostro. Luego, la besó indomablemente.   

**Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia,**

**Que perderte para siempre.**

**¡Ay, mi vida, no te vayas!**

**Porque yo sé que esto es amor del verdadero.**

**Sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero.**

**Sin dudarlo ni un momento...**

- No lo dudo ni un minuto. No, no... Por favor, no. – Susurró Mione abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Mione... Tranquila... 

- Prométemelo, Harry... Que no me dejarás, por favor...  

- Mione... Deja de llorar, por favor. 

**Llora mi guitarra.**

**Cuando tú no estás**

**Se me parte el alma.**

**Me haces jugar malas pasadas.**

**Levantas mi ánimo cuando me hace falta.**

**Sabes hacerme reír a carcajadas.**

 ****

- ¡Prométemelo!

- Mione, no puedo... No dudaré ni un segundo en entregar mi vida por ti, si es para que continúes con vida. ¿Entiendes? Simplemente, deberías continuar... Pero no dejaré nunca de estar a tu lado, aunque no sea físicamente... – Hermione se aferró a él con más fuerza. 

- No. – Suspiró, tratando de relajarse. – A donde vayas, yo te sigo. – Sonrió. 

**Puede que mañana,**

**veas en mi rostro la luz del alba**

**O puede que ya no sientas nada.**

**Pero te aseguro que si hay algo de lo que no dudo,**

**Es que mi amor no encuentra fronteras en este mundo.**

- Te lo agradezco, Mione.

- ¿Qué me agradeces?

- Te agradezco por hacerme ver lo que es querer, - acarició suavemente su cabello castaño. - Dejarme ser quién quiero ser y darle sentido a esta vida. – Besó su frente.  

- Y yo te agradezco dejarme ver la vida con tu amor, que llena de ilusión y de esperanza cada día.  

**Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia,**

**Que perderte para siempre.**

**¡Ay, mi vida, no te vayas!**

**Porque yo sé que esto es amor del verdadero.**

**Sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero.**

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar para poder ser libres? – Preguntó Hermione mirando lo poco que quedaba del Sol en el horizonte. 

- Primero hay que vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir. – Contestó Harry poniéndose de pie sin quitar sus ojos del horizonte. – Y luego, seremos libres para siempre. – Sonrió débilmente. – Si logramos vivir para contarlo... 

- **No, no, no, no, no, no.**

No hay que perder la esperanza. Lucharemos hasta el final. ¿Verdad que sí?- Dijo Hermione con aire suplicante.

- No dejaré de luchar hasta el último momento, sí es para un futuro mejor. – Se besaron nuevamente, esta vez con más intensidad y un tiempo más extenso. 

- ¡Te quiero tanto! 

**Y Ahora morirme no sería más desgracia,**

**Que perderte para siempre.**

**¡Ay, mi vida, no te vayas!**

**Porque yo sé que esto es amor del verdadero.**

**Sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero.**

(N/A: Canción: "¿Sabes?" De Alex Ubago. Aunque entre las frases de Herm y Harry hay algunos fragmentos de otras canciones de Alex... Es que mientras escribía escuchaba el CD y se me pasaron algunas canciones... Y bueno, me gustaron tanto esas frases que las copié en el diálogo! XD ¿No me quedó _demasiado_ cursi, verdad? U.U) 

_Tres horas con veinte minutos y treinta segundos. Tres horas con veinte minutos y veintiún segundos._

~~~~~~~~~~~

Una túnica negra, la usual como uniforme de Hogwarts. La varita, hecha de madera de acebo y con núcleo de pluma de fénix, estaba lista en el bolsillo de su túnica. ¿Se olvidaba de algo más? No que supiera. Suspiró agotadamente. Ese era el día al que había estado destinado desde hace más de dieciséis años. ¿Horario y fecha de ese momento? Sábado, 31 de mayo de 1997 a las 22:25 horas. 

Una brisa relajó el tiempo y la necesidad. Pasó su mano por su cabello oscuro como el cielo en aquel momento. Esperaba que Hermione no perdiera la cordura al leer el pergamino que le había dejado. Sabía que no tardarían en darse cuenta de su ausencia. Y con los instintos de padrino que Sirius poseía... Colocó bien sus anteojos, mientras observaba con determinación el firmamento. Ahí estaba Marte, apunto de dar todo su resplandor. Saturno ya estaba brillando encima de él. Solamente faltaban una hora con treinta y cinco minutos para el suceso que marcaría el destino del mundo. El destino de las personas. Y su propio destino. 

Sus pasos eran amortiguados por el húmedo suelo de los terrenos. Sentía el rocío de agua tocar su piel y dándole la frialdad que necesitaba. Esa frialdad que lo acompañaba desde hacía ya suficiente tiempo. Era hora de vengar todas las muertes en su conciencia y parar el desastre del mundo mágico, y también muggle. Agitó su cabeza con frustración. Solo esperaba que Hedwig ya hubiera entregado su carta al destinatario y que éste cumpliera con su parte del trato. 

Aguantó unos minutos apoyado en la pared formada por piedras antiguas, de la época de los fundadores. De la época de Godric Gryffindor, del cual era descendiente natural. Capaz hacía miles de años, también Godric se hubiera apoyado en esa misma pared a esperar su encuentro con Salazar Slytherin, o en este caso, Lord Voldemort. ¿Por qué no? 

Y a pesar de su retraso, llegó. Aunque tampoco había sido tan impuntual. Solamente unos poquitos minutos más de suave respiración. A partir de ahora, todo se volvería agitado y costoso.

- ¿Me extrañaste mucho, Harry?- Esa malévola y maniática voz en su mente nuevamente. Aunque solamente fuera por unos minutos. 

- No sabes cuanto, Voldie. – Rió Harry en tono burlón. Sintió el odio y el enojo de su contrincante. Por algo estaban unidos por sangre, ¿verdad? 

- Ya veo. ¿Empezamos con la acción?

- Si tú quieres... – contestó Harry en un murmullo. No necesitaba hablar fuerte para que Voldemort lo escuchara. 

La escena cambió totalmente. Adiós, terrenos de Hogwarts. Bienvenido... lugar no especificado, pero absolutamente familiar para las hermosas y tranquilas pesadillas de Harry. El mejor lugar de combate: el río de sangre. 

Pero algo había cambiado en el ambiente. El principal fenómeno del lugar se había extinguido. ¿Dónde estaban las abundantes corrientes de sangre? En su lugar, había finos y poquísimos hilos de sangre. Una sequía sanguínea. Rió interiormente.   

Y también había una preciosa estatua en el medio del terreno. Una estatua con brillantes ojos rojos llenos de malicia y una nariz de serpiente única en su especie. ¿Se abrían extinguido todos los especimenes? Y también tenía una varita que estaba directamente apuntada hacia Harry. Pero él no parecía inmutarse. Indiferente ante la amenaza de su peor enemigo.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Tom? – preguntó Potter adoptando postura insignificante. - ¿Has matado muchas almas más? ¿Y cómo va tu plan para dominar Hogwarts? ¿Todo bien? 

- Déjate de estupideces, Potter. – Contestó Riddle. Luego sonrió malévolamente. - ¿Sabes dónde estamos? 

- En el paraíso de mis pesadillas. – Contestó Potter indiferentemente. El Lord Oscuro asintió afirmativamente. 

- Pero para tu información, esto es parte del Valle Godric. ¿Sabes? 

- ¿En serio?- Harry cambió su postura indiferente a sorprendida. 

- Una de las puntas del Monte del Mal de Ojo. – Informó el asesino como si estuviera enseñando que dos más dos es cuatro. 

- Ya veo. – Contestó pensativamente Potter mirando el río... seco. 

- Y ese río está relacionado con todos los herederos de Godric Gryffindor. – Continuó Voldemort mientras señalaba lo mismo que Harry estaba mirando. Harry se volteó hacia Riddle confundido. 

- ¿Con...? – No pudo terminar. La sorpresa era reflejada en sus ojos. - ¿Y qué función cumple? – preguntó interesado. Su enemigo sonrió con astucia mientras se acercaba lentamente. 

- Eso lo sabrás muy pronto, Harry. – Sin que el muchacho pudiera impedirlo, Voldemort puso sus asquerosas manos sobre sus hombros. Un escalofrío recorrió su medula espinal.

- Todavía estás a tiempo, Harry. – Murmuró mientras acercaba su rostro deteriorado a su oído de forma sutil. – Estás a tiempo de pasarte de mi lado... 

- Jamás. – Quiso alejarse de aquel hombre, pero éste lo agarraba fuertemente. 

- Piensa, Harry. Sean y Severus no hubieran muerto si no te hubieras rehusado a mi poder. Dumbledore continuaría _todavía_ con vida. Draco Malfoy – Hizo una pausa en la que agrandó su sonrisa – también. No hubiera sufrido en manos de los Dementores por tu culpa. ¿Y qué me dices de Peter, Harry? – Rió maniáticamente. Su sonrisa se volvió divertida mientras de forma dolorosa murmuraba: - Y Amanda tampoco hubiera muerto. – Harry comenzó a respirar de forma agitada. Se le cortaba la respiración. Pensamientos oscuros querían invadir su mente. 

- Jamás. Antes muerto. – Murmuró con cansancio. Voldemort no se dio por vencido. Suavemente, lo abrazó de forma fría y calculada. Todo los escalofríos de Harry subieron al máximo. Entonces entendió que trataba de dominarlo con artes oscuras. Se concentró totalmente en el hechizo que le había enseñado Sirius hacía bastantes semanas. 

Una sensación cálida comenzó a luchar en su interior contra los escalofríos. La primera parte de la predicción de la oscuridad estaba cumpliéndose. 

_En la tierra gobernada por la oscuridad, la luz sigue brillando a pesar de todo. _

_Pero lo débil que es, no alcanza para vencer al mal._

_Aparecerá una gran esperanza. Que compartirá luz y oscuridad en su alma. _

_La luz será tan poderosa como la oscuridad en el Señor Tenebroso_

_Y la oscuridad irá creciendo según pase el tiempo._

_Juntos, serán invencibles. Separados, combatirán entre sí en busca del destino._

En ese momento, la calidez le trajo muchísimos recuerdos de su vida. Las aventuras con sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, las conversaciones graciosas con los Merodeadores, besos y más recuerdos... El último atardecer al lado de Mione. Lo haría por ellos. 

- Aléjate, maldito asesino. – Logró separarse del Señor Oscuro. Lo miró con odio que fue correspondido por su rival eterno. 

- Ya veremos que harás cuando pierdas todo, Harry. – Murmuró Voldemort fríamente. – Ahí sabrás cuanto te has equivocado en tu elección. – Rió perturbadamente mientras agitaba su varita en el aire. 

Dejaron el Monte del Mal de Ojo para volver a aparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts. La guerra sería global y si era global, faltaban cuatro integrantes a los que iban a buscar.

_Hello a todossssss!!! ¿Cómo están? ^^_

A pesar de no haber llegado a los 6 reviews pedidos, decidí subir el cap. 14 para que lo disfruten ^^ Les advierto que el cap. 15 está en producción (lleva 11 pags.!!! ^_^) Así que tendrán que esperar unas cuantas semanas en leerlo. (Soy media lenta para escribir (cuando tengo suficiente inspiración para hacerlo) y ando con poco tiempo libre, además de malísima conexión a Internet) 

_Bien, ya sé. Un montón de dudas y reclamos. Aquí creo que están todas las preguntas generales que pasan por este momento es vuestras lindas cabecitas ^^ Las respuestas a sus "reclamos": _

_1- ¿Acaso no nos dijiste, Parvati, que en este cap. iban a morir tres personajes? _

_Rta: Ehhh, sip. Pero yo no esperaba que las escenas de misterio se me hicieran tan largas y las partes cursis... T.T Y tampoco tenía planeadas las pesadillas... _

_2- ¡Las pesadillas! No entendí nada... (Iris, esta es tu sección xD) _

_Rta: JAJAJAJA. ¡A llorar a los caminos! (Para quienes no entiendan esta frase, significa que yo no se los pienso contestar por más que lloren) Miren el lado positivo. En TODO el fict no usaron una sola neurona, porque Harry contestaba todas vuestras preguntas mentalmente antes que ni siquiera llegaran a formularlas. Pero en este caso, Harry no menciona sus conclusiones. ¿Por qué? Porque yo soy Dark Parvati y quiero que usen, si es que las tienen, sus neuronas!!! Capaz ahora no las entiendan. Pero les aseguro que lo entenderán un poquito mejor en el siguiente Cáp. No les prometo que lo entiendan totalmente... Y si ya lo entendieron (Como Lil ^^) felicidades! Jajaja. _

_3- ¿Quién es Iris? _

_Rta: Iris es mi mejor amiga chilena con trece años. Mi beta, mi compinche, mi Longui, la que me da muchas locas ideas. ^^ No, sé que se refieren a Iris Potter. ¬¬ Mi beta lo sacó al instante, así que el que no lo sacó... Tiene menos de una neurona xD Si Iris lo entendió... *Parvati alza las manos en forma de agradecimiento* (jajaja!!!) Harry da prácticamente la respuesta. Hasta les mencioné los sonrojos que tiene en sus pensamientos!! (Ya me imagino que más de uno estará pensando que le mete los cuernos a Herm ¬¬ JAMÁS!!) _

_4- Yo te mandé un largo mail que no contestaste. ¿Qué sucedió? (Rosalinda!!! ^^) ¿Y por qué tardaste tanto en escribir TREINTA y SIETE páginas? _

_Rta: Colegio, Colegio, Colegio, Colegio. ¿Ya mencioné Colegio? ¬¬ Además, combinar mis responsabilidades escolares con mis responsabilidades en HA como profesora (no se imaginan el trabajo que da! ¬¬) y escribir... Y contestar mails... Y escribir... Y chatear... y deberes... ¬¬ No me dan las manos! Y cuando veo mails largos, me encanta leerlos! Pero me da flojera contestarlos... Porque mis mails son larguísimos! (Rosalina, eres mi testigo) porque me emociono y me pongo a hablar de cualquier tontería... _

_5- ¿Es posible que Saturno se interponga entre Marte y la Tierra? ¿Es verdad todos los significados que diste de la astrología y el horóscopo?_

_Rta: Ehh, creo que no... –_– Pero este es mi fict, así que yo puedo inventar. Y la astrología, es real ^^ No saben lo útil que me fue el diccionario del mago!!! *Parvati besa el bendito libro un montón de veces* Y el Encarta! ^^ Leo es encabezado por el Sol... Y se ocurrió los cruces entre estos astros... ¿No me quedó perfecto? ^_–_

_6- ¿Y la taza de té? _

_Rta: Sip, es real también. *Parvati vuelve a alabar al Diccionario del Mago* La cosa es que ustedes entiendan porque aparecen todos estos "cruces." _

_Y creo que el cuestionario de preguntas estúpidas se acabó. _

_ ¿Qué les pareció la partes de "songfict"? ^^ Me quedaron bien? ^^ O demasiado cursi? @.@ _

_207 paginas totales ya lleva el fict! ^^ Para quien le interese: el lunes, 25 de marzo a las 03:09:00 p.m. cumplí un año como escritora de ficts ^^ Hace un año empecé a escribir la Orden del Fénix! T.T Como pasa el tiempo... *Snif*_

_Adelantos de la Parte 15: _

_- Tres muertes. _

_- Escenas de sangre y presión. _

_- ¡Depresiones! ^_^_

_- Respuestas a ciertas preguntillas ^^_

_Será la Parte más importante. ^^ En este cap. se sellará el destino del Heredero. (Demasiado obvio, verdad?) ^^_

_En cuanto a mis otros ficts: Los Hermanos... Ehhh. Ando media trabada (pero no tanto)... Lo que sucede es que... ehhh. Quiero terminar HPdestino para quedar "relativamente" libre... _

Llunaa: Muchas gracias por tu review ^^ Fue en conclusión, el único del chapter 10 T.T Pero bueno, para sacarme un peso de encima, lo he publicado para que lo disfrutes plenamente ^^ Para el cap. 15 vas a tener que esperar un poquitin... ¡Te suplico paciencia! (Más de la que ya me vas tenido T.T) 

**Me alegro muchísimo que te guste el fict. Le pongo mucho esfuerzo cuando logro obtener el tiempo para escribir. Y me encanta que les guste ^^ Al fin y al cabo, uno se siente así cuando sus esfuerzos traen un fruto dulce ^^ Y para mí, no hay mejor premio que los lectores que consigo. ^^ **

**Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que pronto dejes otro con más opiniones sobre el fict (si es posible, las conclusiones que has llegado con las pesadillas y los movimientos de los planetas... ) Nos vemos pronto!  **

  

_Bueno, como ya saben... Mi MSN: Parvati58@hotmail.com Dudas, preguntas, respuestas, flores, bombones (Humm, Sorry, pero es que tengo apetito!) Venenos (Avísenle a Nagini que ya estoy intoxicada @_@) etc... ¡REVIEWS! Se los suplico T.T Ya no pongo un mínimo porque simplemente no sirve T.T _

_Espero encontrarme entre los vivos próximamente. Para los que estén en estudios acuérdense de estudiar mucho! Parvati observa de reojo la pila de deberes para el Lunes... ¬¬* No quiero que después me echen la culpa @.@ Y Cuídense que la mortífaga Parvati está suelta!!! Los kero a todos!!! __Thankssssssss!!! _

_Besosss!!!_

_~*~ Parvati ~*~_


	12. Parte 15

PARTE 15 

Una oscuridad nocturna única, irresistible e inalterable. Una luna nueva que poco a poco iba creciendo, aunque apenas era visible en el cielo de las sombras. Solamente había ciertas estrellas que lograban divisarse, algunas sin mucha eficacia. Pero en sí, era una noche fría y oscura. Nubes llenas de tinieblas tapaban aquellas diminutas luces que solían verse. Pero esta no era cualquier noche de luna nueva. No. Esta sería especial y propia, aunque todavía no entendía por que su intuición le indicaba aquello.   

Sus brazos frágiles se cruzaron, en intento de calor corporal. Un abrazo a sí misma, podría llegar a denominarse. Su túnica no era suficiente para apagar el frío ambiental. OH, no. Ese frío que se deslizaba sutilmente por toda la espalda, por el cuerpo. Haciendo temblar las rodillas y las manos. Aumentando el color del rostro. Formando pequeñas cortinas de humo a medida que respiraba. Haciendo castañar los dientes y sacándole, de forma muy efectiva, las ganas de dar un paseo a la luz tenebrosa de la luna... ¿inexistente, capaz? OH, sí. Eso es lo que sentía Hermione Granger.   

¿Por qué demonios estaba caminando, temblando de frío, por los terrenos de Hogwarts cerca de las once de la noche? OH, ni ella podía contestar esa patética e estúpida pregunta. ¿Por qué no refugiarse en el fuego acogedor de la Sala Común? No, no era que había perdido la serenidad. Si no que sus instintos la habían llevado inconscientemente a dar un paseo... ¿Sus instintos? OH, no. Su preocupación, capaz. Algo le indicaba que Harry no estaba dentro de la protección del castillo. No lo había visto en la cena. ¿Y eso la llevaba a caminar a esas horas, con semejante baja temperatura? Si, porque las intuiciones de Hermione Granger nunca fallaban. Y esta no sería la primera vez. 

A Harry seguramente le hubiera encantado verla. Sus cabellos castaños caían suavemente sobre sus hombros, acurrucados en intento de calor. Estaba algo despeinada y desalineada, como generalmente nunca se la veía. OH, sí. El cabello de Hermione se había transformado en el último tiempo en liso y brillante. Sus ojos almendrados centellaban ligeramente, reflejando preocupación. Pero lo que más le hubiese gustado a Harry hubiera sido verla con su rostro angelical, encogida dentro de su túnica. Le daba aspecto de la pequeña niña que había sido. 

Una fuerte ventisca alborotó todavía más sus cabellos y elevó su túnica negra durante más de un minuto. Se sentía perdida en esos terrenos que tanto había recorrido. Por algo había sido Prefecta algún tiempo... Sonrió débilmente ante los recuerdos. Lamentablemente o afortunadamente, no se puede vivir de los recuerdos. Tampoco se puede vivir pensando en el futuro... pero tampoco hay que pasarlos por alto cuando se vive el presente. Soltó un pequeño gruñido de irritación. Odiaba esos sentimientos contradictorios. 

Una vez que la ventisca cesó, pudo elevar la vista del suelo para apreciar una figura a unos metros de ella. Aunque estaba de espaldas. ¿De dónde había salido? _El viento lo trajo. _ Rió interiormente por su burla sarcástica. Capaz era a quien estaba buscando, o capaz no. Había que arriesgarse. 

De manera lenta fue acercándose a aquella especie de sombra que parecía no haber advertido su presencia. Cuando no estaba a más de cinco pasos largos, éste se dio vuelta y la profundizó con su mirada verdosa. Sonrió al verlo, pero él no parecía tan contento de encontrarla por esas zonas. Unos instantes en silencio mientras se observaban. Regañó a Harry mentalmente. Llevaba simplemente el uniforme normal, que no era demasiado abrigado. Estaba segura que acabaría enfermizo en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Pero para su sorpresa, no temblaba como ella ni tenía el rostro rosáceo. Es más, tenía el rostro más pálido que la nieve. Sus ojos esmeraldas parecían contener unas flamas verdes en su interior. 

- Hermione. – Fue él el primero en hablar. Su voz sonaba algo temblorosa e inquietante. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz apenas audible. Parecía aterrorizado. 

- Eso mismo me gustaría preguntarte, Harry. ¿Qué haces desabrigado? Podrías enfermarte... – pero Harry sentía más calor que lo que sentía en el mediodía de un día de verano. Él negó con la cabeza suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella. 

- No, Herm, no puedo sentir el frío aquí, ¿sabes? – Mione no comprendió. – Si algún día tengo la oportunidad, te lo explicaré. Pero ahora debes irte... – Sin embargo, la muchacha poco caso le hizo a su sugerencia. Harry suspiró cansadamente mientras la abrazaba en forma protectiva, dándole la calidez necesaria. - ¿Sabes, Mione? Eres terca... – dijo con una débil sonrisa. – Creo que es por eso que te quiero tanto. 

- No es hora de cumplidos, Harry. – Sabía que era lo que se avecinaba. OH, sí. 

Sintieron pasos agitados acercarse a ellos por detrás. Era más de una persona, pero no más de dos. (N/A: O sea... Dos personas ¬¬) Antes que ni siquiera pudieran darse vuelta, esas dos personas ya los estaban abrazando. Eran inconfundiblemente Ronald y Lilian. 

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí?- Protestó Harry enfadado y a la vez tremendamente angustiado. 

- La próxima vez que enfrentaras a Voldemort el trío iba a estar junto, ¿lo recuerdas, Harry?- Dijo Ron que apenas se le veían los ojos bajo la gran cantidad de abrigo, al igual que Lilian. 

- ¿Pero cómo...? 

- Los mejores amigos tienen una conexión irrompible, Harry. Nuestros instintos lo decían. – Sonrió Hermione. Así que el engaño no había funcionado... Quiso gritar, capaz de impotencia. Capaz de derrota. En ese momento, no sabía muy bien cuáles eran los sentimientos que estaba experimentando. Lo único que Harry entendió era que había pasado demasiado tiempo con sus amigos durante los anteriores años. Y ellos no querían defraudarlo. 

- ¿Qué es lo que pretenden?- Murmuró. 

- Acompañarte hasta el final, Harry. – Contestó Granger cálidamente. 

- Eso no estaba en el contrato... – Bromeó Potter ligeramente. 

- Entonces, despídenos. Pero después de esta noche, porque hoy vencerá el contrato. – Dijo Ronald en tono bromista, aunque medio serenado. 

Había querido protegerlos... y ahora los había arrastrado hasta el final por la amistad que mantenían. Si en ese momento hubiera entendido sus pensamientos, estaría muchísimo mejor. Lastima que no podía controlarse, de cierta forma. Sus sentimientos se habían confundido cuando la oscuridad y la calidez se encontraron en su cuerpo, hacía algunos cuantos minutos. Simplemente, su cuerpo había quedado desorientado. Entendible, al fin y al cabo.      

Sonrió débilmente. Eran su familia, no quería que nada malo les pasase por su culpa... Pero ellos tenían razón: eran un equipo. Y el contrato de la amistad abarcaba hasta los momentos de tensión y sangre, ellos no querrían fallarle, como él tampoco quería hacerlo. Estaban entre todo y nada. Y ahí estaban dando todo. Sus vidas, sus experiencias, sus lazos de amistad... Todo. 

Una espesa neblina oscura les dificultó la vista, y aumentó el terror de Harry. Hermione se aferró a su brazo, asegurándole que no le iba a dejar solo por más que le insistiera hasta la muerte. Se sintió espiado en mente, alma, espíritu y cuerpo. Se sentía encadenado a su destino, expuesto a la voluntad de Voldemort. Y también se sentía como cadenas. Estaba obligando a sus amigos a acompañarlo hasta lo inimaginable solamente por el pacto de amistad que mantenían. Se odiaba, y los odiaba. Pero a la vez los apreciaba tanto... ¡Maldición, se sentía tan confundido!  

Solamente escucharon unas palabras antes de que todo perdiera color y forma. Cayeron en las manos de la pesadilla. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Que mágico era el aire de ese ambiente. Se sentía libre, única e inigualable. Se sentía como jamás se había sentido. Sabía que se merecía todo eso, después de tanto sufrimiento. Tantas confusiones. Tantas mentiras... Se lo merecía. Sí, sí. Eso era para ella y solamente para ella. OH, sí... 

Gritó de alegría mientras se dejaba caer en el mar de las margaritas amarillas y algunas rosadas. Un aroma profundo, personal e intenso, dulce. Todo era perfecto. Todo lo que quería, estaba allí. OH, si... Nada ni nadie arruinaría ese momento. OH, Dios, no. 

Cerró sus ojos del color de las almendras dejándose llevar por la excitación del momento. Solamente se había sentido así un momento, en un lugar y un tiempo. Solamente en los brazos de él, solamente acurrucada en sus brazos, solamente sintiendo su aroma y escuchando su voz suave. Apreciando sus brillantes ojos y... la pasión de su presencia. Él era el único que faltaba allí. Si Harry estuviera con ella, ese momento se transformaría en un sueño hecho realidad. ¿Por qué no? Al fin de cuentas, los sueños se hacen realidad si realmente lo intentas. ¡Cómo lo deseaba a su lado! 

Y como si alguien la hubiera escuchado y comprendido, sintió una sombra sobre ella. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los verdes esplendorosos de su amado. Estaba inclinado, a su lado. Sonriendo como jamás lo hubiera visto. Feliz, relajado y distraído. Sonriendo inocente y infantilmente. OH, sí. Parecía ser un niño de poca edad. Con su intacta inocencia ante los problemas tenebrosos e infantil ante las perspectivas importantes. Distraído, disfrutando de la libertad. Relajado al no sentir las cadenas. Feliz de verla allí. Y ella también se sentía así. 

- Déjate llevar, Herm. – Susurró en su oído lentamente. Su voz alteró todos sus sentidos, despertando una pasión jamás experimentada con tanta fuerza. Él era su debilidad. Lo que él le pidiera jamás podría ser discutido. Él tenía el poderío de su voluntad. 

- Harry... – murmuró con suavidad. Él la rodeó con sus brazos protectores. Acurrucó su cabeza sobre su hombro disfrutando de la calidez y del cariño que recorría su piel. Sentir el contacto de su piel con la suya la estremecía. 

- Mione. 

Se separó con lentitud y tomó su barbilla con delicadeza. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en sus labios rojizos inmediatamente. Casi ni le dio tiempo a pensar cuando ya la besaba vehementemente. Acariciaba su espalda, aturdiéndole el cuerpo. Sus labios buscaban amor en los suyos, demostrando el inmenso cariño al que Hermione no pudo rehusarse. Como bien le había sugerido, se dejó llevar por la violencia de la ternura. Sucumbió a su merced. 

Fue algo que ella no pudo controlar. Dejó de sentir, de experimentar. Ya no sentía ni pasión, ni felicidad, ni relajación, ni cariño... Nada. No sentía la calidez de los brazos de Harry alrededor de su cuerpo. Y ya no podía devolver sentimientos. Perdió el tacto. Y se dio cuenta que también había perdido la posibilidad de percibir los aromas, gustos y ruidos. También perdió la vista. Aunque se dio cuenta que mantenía los ojos cerrados: extraño, no recordaba haberlos cerrado. El caso es que... no podía hacer nada.

- Déjate llevar... 

OH, Dios. Él se lo pedía y ella estaba a su merced. ¿Pero que más podía dejar llevar? Había dejado sus sentimientos y sensaciones a su merced. Su cuerpo... OH, faltaba su alma. 

Y también la dejó ir. A través de aquellos besos apasionados, dejó de sentir también su alma. Se sintió vacía. Incapaz de sentir otra cosa que oscuridad y... vacío. Había dejado ir todo por él. Pero estaba relativamente feliz, había hecho todo lo que su amado le había pedido. 

Pero seguía sintiendo aquellos besos que habían sido su perdición. Él seguía buscando en ella algo más. No sabía que más, solamente faltaba entregarle la posición de su cuerpo. ¿Era aquello posible? Si lo hubiera sido, no lo hubiera dudado ni un instante. 

_Descúbreme, domíname y explótame con tu pasión...    _

Y esos besos dejaron de ser amorosos. Dejaron de transmitir cariño. Ahora transmitían una frialdad y oscuridad que le perforaba, le dolía. Le transmitía odio y codicia. Quería resistirse a esos besos, pero ya estaba a su merced. Se preguntó desde cuando Harry la trataba con tanta violencia... 

Y ahí comprendió. No era Harry quien la estaba besando. 

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente, de par en par. Allí, rodeándola con sus brazos, estaba su padre. Si pudiese ser llamado así. Esos ojos carmesíes que antes había imitado los de su amado... Maldito monstruo. La había engañado. Había explotado sus sentimientos. Su cuerpo estaba débil, Lord Voldemort le había comido todas las fuerzas. Pero tenía lo suficiente como para no dejar que esa serpiente siguiera jugando con ella. 

Lo alejó de su cuerpo, poniéndose de pie velozmente. El antiguo campo de margaritas de convirtió en una población de serpientes venenosas, repulsivas y horribles. Gritó con terror, retrocediendo ante la mirada astuta de su padre. Temblaba incontrolablemente. Estaba perdida en manos de su padre, por su propia voluntad. ¡Dios, se había dejado llevar por las artes oscuras! Que decepcionado debería estar Harry... Dios, lo había traicionado. Lágrimas oscuras surgieron de sus ojos. 

- Aléjate. – Logró murmurar. ¿Dónde estaba Harry? Rayos, lo necesitaba. No quería morir sin saber cuanto daño había hecho su estupidez.

- Hija mía... – sonrió malévolamente Riddle. – Ya veo que dejarías todo por Potter, ¿eh? ¡Qué fácil fue dominarte! – Rió maniáticamente. – Esperaba más de ti... 

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- Sollozó Hermione abrumada. Voldemort aumentó su sonrisa. 

- ¿Sabes? Tu amado se dio cuenta al instante que eran Artes Oscuras, y no tú quien le estaba acariciando. Supongo que sabes la tentación de Harry por la Orden Tenebrosa... – Sus ojos escarlatas brillaron intensamente. – Serías una buena presa para someterlo a mi poder, ¿sabes? Él me juró a gritos que no te tocaría ni un pelo sin pisar primero su cadáver... 

- Esto es una pesadilla, ¿verdad? Creada por la magia oscura para someternos a tortura a través de nuestras debilidades... 

- Muy bien, Hermi. Eres inteligente. Toda una Ravenclaw. Me pregunto por que habrás caído en Gryffindor... Tienes descendencia de sangre Slytherin, y te ponen justamente en la casa de los leones. Hubiera preferido mil veces Ravenclaw... ¡Hufflepuff! Antes que Gryffindor... – Voldemort se acercó a ella con pasos elegantes y la tomó de la barbilla, elevando su mirada parda llena de odio hacia él. – Slytherin es... poderoso, Hermi. ¡Te llenaría de poder para realizar tus metas! – Sonrió ante el aumento de odio de la mirada de Granger. – Veo que no valoras tu herencia... Dumbledore ha hecho un gran trabajo contigo, Mione. – La mirada furiosa perforó los ojos escarlatas. – Que lindo sobrenombre con los que te llaman tus amigos... – suavizó su tono, hasta llegar a serlo remotamente paternal. 

- El caso es que... me serás muy útil, querida mía. Demasiado útil... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Volvió a inspirar aquel aire tan relajante, tan pacífico, tan dulce y tan distintivo... Adormecía sus sentidos, hacía dormir sus pensamientos hasta caer en la inconsciencia total. ¿Era necesario seguir pensando en la oscuridad, en el terror, en el dolor? Dios, ¡le daban la oportunidad de olvidarte de todo! Simplemente dejarse llevar. ¿Para qué seguir buscando la esperanza dónde no la hay, por qué aferrarse a algo por lo cuál vivir, por qué buscar una justicia imposible en un mundo corrupto y sucio, criminal? ¿Para qué amar sino existían seres capaces de corresponder a ese incoherente e infundado sentimiento, que simplemente era producto de su mente dominada? ¡Perdida de tiempo! Podría estar en ese momento dejándose llevar por la paz interior que le ofrecía el momento... 

Sin embargo, él había pasado diecisiete años de su vida con un fin en especial. Él no era un simple muchacho, con una vida insignificante, sin nada en especial. No, él era Harry Potter. Y por algo habían muerto Sean, Snape, Malfoy y Ruiz. _Para permitirle vivir._ ¿Y por qué necesitaba vivir? _Para proteger aquel mundo de esas sombras fundadas por Lord Voldemort._ OH, sí. Todavía no podía dejarse llevar. Había gente que en ese momento esperaba de él la dulce victoria. Ya luego podría dejarse llevar, dejar de vivir y de sentir. Pero ahora no. 

Sintió unas tibias manos acariciar lenta y suavemente su rostro. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante el simple contacto. Él estaba tan frío, tan helado... Y esas manos estaban tibias, con una calidez maravillosa... ¿Cómo podían esas manos gastar su calidez en él? Se sentía tan bien... 

Y otra vez con eso de dejarse llevar. ¡Rayos, ya había dicho que _no! ¿Acaso no entendía? ¿Quién insistía tanto en que no cumpliera su final? _El dueño de aquellas plácidas manos._ Abrió sus ojos para distinguir el dueño. No, la dueña. ¿Hermione? Sus pensamientos se confundieron cuando aquellos ojos castaños encontraron su mirada verdosa. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, poniendo obstrucción a aquel pensamiento contradictorio a su meta final. Una parte de él quería dejarse llevar para poder disfrutar la eternidad al lado de su amada, y la otra quería primero cumplir con su mandado. ¿Y si cuando lograba cumplirlo ya no estaba ella a su lado para luego poder disfrutar? ¿Y si ganaba, pero ya nadie quedaba para compartir ese triunfo? _

Recuerdos borrosos. ¿De dónde le sonaba eso? OH, sí. La primera pesadilla de mayo. Donde Voldemort le explicaba que sí, podía matarlo, pero nadie quedaba para disfrutarlo luego. ¿Entonces, para qué hacerlo? Más recuerdos. Su último atardecer junto a Mione... Le había prometido luchar hasta el final por un futuro mejor, aunque eso capaz implicaría perder su vida. Se lo había prometido. Y no sólo a ella. ¿Y Sirius? ¿No le había prometido dar todo de sí para poder juntos disfrutar de la libertad? Sí, se lo había prometido. Y él no rompería esos pactos. 

Luchó nuevamente contra las cadenas. Debía hacer algo y no dejarse llevar. _Debía_ hacer algo y _no dejarse llevar. Tenía que destruirlo. _Tenía_ que destruir a Lord Voldemort. Y esa ya era una decisión, aunque para él no solamente era eso, sino también una obligación. _Debía_ matarlo para lograr la libertad. Y _lo iba_ a hacer. Nada de postergar, ya no había tiempo para otras cosas. Ya no había tiempo para volver atrás. _

Abrió los ojos completamente mientras gritaba de dolor. De ese molesto dolor. Quería hacerlo parar. Acabar todo sufrimiento y devolvérselo a quien lo enviaba. Quería vengar a sus seres queridos fallecidos. Quería ser un orgullo para su madre, quien debía descansar en paz, sin preocuparse ya no más por él... El dolor era insoportable, sí. Pero se lo merecía, de cierta forma. Por todas las vidas que había arrastrado con la suya. Cedric Diggory era un obvio ejemplo. El miembro de Hufflepuff había tenido una vida por delante... y él se la había arrebatado. 

Su vista era imprecisa, nebulosa y confundida. Nada tenía demasiada forma para ser algo. Nada tenía el suficiente color para ser llamado colorido. Nada tenía demasiado tamaño para ser denominado gigantesco o minúsculo. Nada tenía la suficiente ubicación para estar demasiado cerca o lejos. Todo daba igual. Solamente había algo con forma, color, tamaño, ubicación y... nombre. Y era nombrado como Lord Voldemort. Ese nombre le sonaba lejanamente. Capaz lo había escuchado más de una vez, pero sin ningún significado. O ahora que lo recordaba, una vez por mes escuchaba ese término... No, casi todos los días, pero no tenía ninguna alineación con su meta, ¿verdad? ¿O sí? Mm. ¿No era ese el monstruo feo y repugnante que mataba a los humanos sin piedad ni remordimiento alguno? Definitivamente afirmativo. ¿Y qué le iba a hacer? Pensamientos sarcásticos invadieron su mente mientras el sufrimiento continuaba. ¡Si hubiera tenido voz para reírse...!

Y aquella serpiente sonreía. Sonreía cada vez más, disfrutando de su agonía, de su sangre recorriendo su piel pálida, de su mirada suplicando la detención del dolor, de su débil figura cayendo lentamente de rodillas por aquel sufrimiento interminable, de su desesperación e impotencia, de su voz cada vez más tenue. Disfrutaba de cada uno de los sufrimientos de Potter. Había esperado años para ver esa sangre en su rostro, para ver la súplica de misericordia, para... Deleitarse de sus gritos retumbantes, sin nadie a su lado para tenderle una mano. Lo tenía a su merced. 

- _No vencerás, Voldemort._ – Un frágil silbido. El Señor Tenebroso no se sorprendió de escuchar a Potter hablar Pársel. Si él mismo le había entregado esa habilidad. Y más la había perfeccionado cuando había estado en el cuerpo del joven hacía no muchos meses.  

- _¿Me lo impedirás? _– Tono burlón. En ese estado, ¿cómo iba a evitar la derrota de "la magia blanca"? Pero Harry no se acobardó. Entrecerró sus ojos verdes. Por algo era un Gryffindor. Lucharía hasta el fin.   

- _Puedo intentarlo. _– Sonrió con cierta gracia. Era la esperanza la que se reflejaba en su joven rostro. No tenía demasiado que perder, solamente su vida. ¿Y qué más daba? Además, entregaría toda su vida entera si sus amigos podían vivir para disfrutar de la paz. 

- _Interesante. Gryffindor, ¿eh? _

- _Exacto, Voldie. _– Sonrió cansadamente entreteniendo por hacer enfurecer a su enemigo. – _A pesar de tus imponentes esfuerzos, sigo aquí._ – Riddle aumentó su sonrisa sádica. 

- _Es más divertido así, ¿sabes, Harry? Si hubieras muerto en marzo, este año sería más fácil. Pero si ahora te consigo _(lo cual estoy totalmente seguro) _este año será absolutamente más interesante. Ese ser Gryffindor en ti debe morir. _– Voldemort volvió a extender la varita. – **_Extremus_** **_Crucio. _ **

A Harry ya no le quedaba voz para gritar. Pero el sufrimiento se apreciaba en su rostro distorsionado (por el dolor) y en sus ojos verdes, que ahora empezaban a ser rojizos a causa de la sangre.  

- _Si disfrutas de tu agonía, Harry, dejarás de sufrir para comenzar a amar el dolor. Ya no sufrirás más. Goza, Harry._

****

Así que de esa manera Voldemort podía llamarse inmortal. Si uno dejaba de sentir el dolor, era casi imposible morir por él. Y si el cuerpo se adaptaba y también disfrutaba... El dolor no era la salida para matar a Tom Riddle. ¿Entonces...? 

- _Goza de tu agonía, Harry, goza de tu dolor. _– Tosió. Sangre en el suelo. Chilló aún más cuando sintió como el dolor comenzaba a aumentar. Ya casi no percibía su cuerpo. Estaba comenzando a caer en la inconsciencia que le entregaba Voldemort. 

- _Todavía no puedo defraudarlos._.. – Siseó más para sí que para el asesino. 

- _Ellos no quieren que sufras por su culpa, Harry. Y si tienes que dejar de sufrir, primero goza. Y luego... únete a la oscuridad. Ella nunca te abandonará, te protegerá y relajará eternamente. Ya no tendrás días contados. Solamente puedes vivir. Jamás morirás. Jamás. _

Recuerdos. Más recuerdos. Más claros y definidos. Más entendibles. La última pesadilla que había tenido, donde se había sentido poderoso y único sobre todas las cosas. Todopoderoso. ¿Eso era lo que le ofrecía la oscuridad? 

- _Si, la oscuridad te ofrece el poder. El poder más fuerte de todos. Junto con los poderes de la oscuridad y los de Slytherin, la eternidad está posada en tus manos. ¿No es precioso? _– OH, sí. Seguro. Indiscutiblemente. Voldemort sonrió triunfantemente al creer que ya le había poseído. Estúpido. Harry deslizó una sonrisa sarcástica, dentro de lo posible. 

- _Jamás me tendrás, Voldemort. _Jamás. – Esta última palabra la gritó en idioma humano, por más que le dolieran las cuerdas vocales. El dolor de su cuerpo aumentó. Poco importó. Ya había experimentado suficiente en la pesadilla. Estaba claro que eso no era lo que más quería. Obviamente que no quería ser poseído por Voldemort.   

- **_Nesect sednacni lasmaf_**. – Silbó Potter con cansancio y dolor. Dio un último respiro antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Se dejó caer al suelo, aún sostenido por las cadenas. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Abrió los ojos. No pudo detener el impulso que tuvo de sonreír con algo de alegría. Estaba tendida en el suelo, mirando el cielo oscurecido a través de las hojas de los grandes árboles de aquel bosque. Pero eso no era la razón de su alegría, sino que ya había terminado aquella pesadilla que había creado Voldemort para su mente. Aunque inmediatamente después la sofocó la desesperación y la preocupación. Se incorporó a medias. Un punzante dolor en su estómago se hizo notar, no le importó. 

Observó a su alrededor con rapidez. Lilian Callejas y Ron Weasley estaban a su lado, apoyados en uno de los árboles. La muchacha pelirroja tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo y una en el rostro. Mientras que Weasley una en la pierna derecha y otra en la muñeca de la mano izquierda. La observaron durante un momento. 

- Mione... – murmuró Ron suavemente. - ¿Estás bien? 

- Eso creo. Pero me duele terriblemente la cabeza y el estómago. – Obviamente. Tenía una herida no muy profunda justo en la parte del estomacal. - ¿Dónde estamos? 

- En el Mal de Ojo, el bosque del Valle Godric. – Dijo Lilian con una voz casi inaudible. Parecía costarle hablar. La respuesta alteró los nervios de Granger. 

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – Un silencio incómodo. 

- Aquí. – Contestó una voz detrás de ella. 

Se giró inmediatamente para encontrar a Harry apoyado contra un tronco. No parecía estar dañado, pero había cansancio en su voz. Hermione quiso levantarse del suelo para ir a abrázalo, pero él la detuvo con la mirada y se acercó a ella. Se inclinó lentamente y acarició su cabello con delicadeza. El dolor de cabeza desapareció. Luego, Harry colocó su mano derecha en la herida de Mione y luego de un destello cegador de luz, ya no existía. Se puso de pie y ayudó a Granger a hacer lo mismo. 

- Harry... – Dijo Hermione mientras daba un paso para abrazarle. Él la detuvo con delicadeza, sonriéndole dulcemente. 

- No es el momento de abrazos, Mione. – Potter fijó su vista en Ron y con un movimiento, las heridas de éste también desaparecieron. Lo mismo sucedió luego con Lilian. Estos dos se acercaron a ellos luego del procedimiento. 

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Fue lo primero que preguntó Ron. 

Harry le sonrió débilmente mientras observaba las copas de los árboles con un interés aparente. Su vista luego se fijó en el suelo. Allí el cuarteto pudo notar una zona donde la hierba había dejado de crecer, indiscutiblemente seco. Harry se acercó y se inclinó sobre aquella zona. Luego se volteó hacia sus amigos y con una sonrisa demasiado falsa les preguntó: 

- ¿Saben por qué aquí el pasto dejó de crecer? – Una pregunta no muy coherente en un momento mortal como aquel. Los otros tres negaron con la cabeza manteniendo el silencio. – Capaz si hago esto, lo descubran. _–_ Potter levantó su varita trazó un círculo en el aire. –_ **Dominare Energiem Serpentem Finite**_. – Un delgado rayo verdoso nació en la punta de la varita mágica de Harry y serpenteó un rato en el aire hasta caer velozmente sobre la zona seca. Ésta brilló intensamente durante unos segundos.

Y de esta brotaron velozmente pequeñas hierbas finas. Tres minutos después, ya había un arbusto colocado allí. 

- ¿Qué...?- preguntó Hermione sin comprender. 

- 1° de noviembre. – Dijo Harry con sutileza. – Aquí mismo quedé marcado por el Radopole. Aquí nació mi pesadilla, que acabará hoy... – Elevó la vista al cielo poco divisible. – 31 de mayo... Supongamos que a las 0 horas justas todo acabe sería 1° de junio. Siete meses exactos. El siete según la Aritmancia: Originalidad, imaginación, pesimismo, inseguridad e ironía, lo sarcástico. Bien. Entonces... ¿a qué definiciones llegan con estos términos? – preguntó Harry impacientemente, como un profesor a sus alumnos. 

- Nadie sabe como acabará esto. No hay seguridad, solamente ironía. Tenemos la posibilidad de imaginarnos el futuro, pero todavía no lo sabemos. Y siempre estará presente la duda sobre si sobreviviremos, cosa que podríamos no estar totalmente seguros... – Contestó Hermione casi sin pensarlo. Potter le sonrió afirmativamente. 

- Todo está conectado. Hasta los astros no saben el futuro, pero tienen ciertas pistas. 

Pasos ligeros se escucharon a pocos metros de ellos, chocando con la blanca tierra húmeda del bosque. La sombra de ese individuo se confundió con las suyas y las de los árboles, haciéndoles perder la pista de la ubicación del ser. Se guiaron por los ruidos. La respiración poco agitada de la sombra, no les era de ayuda. Los aromas que percibían eran... simplemente desagradables. Dos faros de luces rojizas iluminaron por un segundo el frente de Harry. Con ese segundo, el joven no necesitó ni sacar la varita. Estiró el brazo preparado para algún golpe mágico. 

La sombra en la oscuridad agitó la varita. Así varias llamas azuladas aparecieron flotando en el aire, iluminando el radio en el que el cuarteto de estudiantes de Hogwarts estaba situado. Aunque ya lo sabían de ante mano, descubrieron que estaban frente a frente a Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más temido de los últimos años. Y con otro movimiento... Hermione, Ron y Lilian salieron estrellados hacia los árboles más alejados de la zona iluminada, dejando solo a Potter frente a su mortal enemigo. 

- ¿Y, Harry? – Murmuró el Lord Tenebroso burlonamente. – Veo que ya curaste tus heridas... ¿Quieres repetirlas? Para mi no es ningún problema, es más... es un _placer_ que gozaré infinitamente. – Aumentó su sonrisa burlona. – Aunque... Sabes que puedo preferir otras cosas también...

- Antes prefiero la tortura. – Dijo Harry secamente, con palabras llenas de odio. – Jamás me tendrás en tus manos, Tom Marvolo Riddle. 

- Mira vos. – Su enemigo sonrió sarcásticamente. – Todo un Gryffindor para desafiarme a muerte, ¿eh, Harry? Intenta y falla en el intento, entonces, Potter. Te arrepentirás. **_Infanatid petrificus. _**

Con un rayo perturbador, Potter apareció atado mágicamente con cadenas invisibles en uno de los árboles más cercanos. Voldemort hizo un movimiento con la varita mágica, y las ataduras inmateriales de Granger desaparecieron, dejándola libre. El asesino se acercó a ella con pasos lentos, sin sacar sus ojos escarlatas de la muchacha, la cual lo desafiaba con su mirada castaña. 

- Hermione Granger... o mejor dicho... Hermione Riddle. ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de verte, hija mía! Pero Albus Dumbledore me lo impidió durante unos años largos... Ahora te tengo plenamente, sin nadie como escudo protector más que tu _amado_ Potter, que tiene otras preocupaciones más _importantes_ en este momento que dar la vida por ti. – Voldemort rió maniática y soberbiamente. Éste, una vez a un paso de ella, la tomó por la barbilla y la exprimió con su mirada llena de aborrecimiento y maldad, sed de poder. 

- No eres digna de llevar la sangre de Salazar Slytherin en tus venas. No permitiré que tú seas la última heredera de Slytherin. Eres una deshonra para tu familia. No mereces más que morir y seguir sufriendo eternamente. No mereces más que ser una repugnante sangre sucia y morir por ello. Y así dejarás de poseer los poderes de Salazar. Hoy será tu última noche. La tuya, la de Weasley, Callejas y Potter. Los cuatro irán juntos al infierno. Pero antes, les daré el placer de que sus últimos minutos sean de un dolor máximo. – Risa fría, helada. – **_Crucio Consientus_**

Hermione sintió estremecimientos por todo su cuerpo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Pero no de miedo, sino de impotencia. Ella no podía hacer nada contra aquel monstruo. Nada. Se sintió débil y desprotegida frente a la varita de su "padre." Recibió la Cruciatus con los ojos cerrados. Se obligó a no gritar. Se desplomó en el suelo de rodillas, jadeante cuando el dolor se amortiguó. Quería que ese fuera su último aliento. Dejar de vivir y de sentir. Ya no quería más. Nada más. Solamente morir y ya. En ese instante, dejó de escuchar, de sentir, de ver. Imágenes nublosas pasaban con velocidad por su mente. Rayos, ¡Qué el dolor terminara! 

Pero comprendió que estaba siendo egoísta. Muy egoísta. Más egoísta que el mismo egoísmo. Ella casi no había sufrido, era sencillamente un cruciatus. Mientras que Harry había sufrido tantos otros, y no tan preparada como ella. Había sufrido toda su infancia y adolescencia. Y ella... Él la necesitaba a su lado. No ella de escudo, sino él de apoyo. Para sostenerse, para no dejarse caer a los pies de la perdición. Ella le había suplicado que le prometiera no morir. Y ella se habría dejado caer en el primer momento. ¿A eso se le llamaba amor? ¿Amistad? No, y se sintió avergonzada de sí misma. 

Se puso de pie con energía nuevamente recorriendo su sangre, sus extremidades. Y volvió a observar con desafío aquel que era el núcleo de las pesadillas del mundo.   

_"La hija del Innombrable crecerá en mentiras._

_Todo le será revelado cuando pueda superarlo._

_El niño que vivirá la ayudará, pero el peligro circulará sobre ellos. "_

- Intenta y falla en el intento, Voldemort. Jamás me tendrás a mí a tus pies. Y te arrepentirás del día que hayas nacido. Porque ya no eres _nuestra_ pesadilla. Ahora nosotros seremos la tuya. – Dijo Hermione potentemente. 

Sintió las miradas sorprendidas de Ron y Lilian en ella. Y la mirada orgullosa de aquel a quien amaba con toda su alma. Sintió el poder en su sangre. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente y al abrirlos, notó como a su alrededor brillaban unos destellos plateados. Con un temblor de su mano derecha, las cuerdas impalpables que sujetaban a sus tres amigos desaparecieron mágicamente. Ahora estaban preparados. Hermione le demostraría a Lord Voldemort de lo que era capaz la heredera Slytherin, a la que él llamaba sangre sucia. Y también le demostraría otra cosa más: que la perdición más fuerte del hombre no era el poder, sino... El _amor_.    

- **_Inflamae Sensodyne_**

Una deslumbrante luz dorada cegó los ojos rojos de Lord Voldemort. El cuarteto de Hogwarts aprovechó esos pocos minutos en los que éste estaba inhabilitado para ahuyentarse rápidamente de la región alumbrada. 

Entre corridas pesadas, Mione notó un cansancio masivo en el rostro de Harry. Se extrañó intensamente y aumentó su velocidad para alcanzarlo. 

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?

- Sí, sí. – Contestó él con nerviosismo, inspeccionando el lugar con su mirada verdosa. 

- No me engañas, Harry... – Potter no le hizo mucho caso, estaba más ocupado mirando pasmadamente el ambiente que había enfrente de ellos. 

- No me lo puedo creer... – murmuró mirando más allá de lo que Mione podía divisar. 

Se acercó más a él mirándolo extrañada. A lo lejos puedo ver como si fuera una orilla en medio de un bosque. La curiosidad la atacó y comenzó a acercarse con pasos cautelosos. Miraba de reojo a Harry, quien parecía no quitarle los ojos temblorosos de encima. Ron y Lilian se mantenían justamente detrás de Potter mirándola con interés. No le sorprendió demasiado lo que distinguió y se extrañó todavía más de la actitud de Harry. Era simplemente un río no demasiado peligroso o violento, de agua limpia y pura. Se inclinó en el borde y cuando estiró el brazo para tomar contacto con aquel líquido, la mano de Harry la detuvo con delicadeza. Notó que temblaba y la observaba en forma vulnerable. Sus ojos verdes se encontraban perdidos en una dimensión desconocida. ¿Qué era lo que alteraba tanto a Harry? Lilian y Ronald se acercaron a ellos inmediatamente. Tampoco entendieron lo que sucedía. ¿Qué había de sobrenatural en aquella circulación de agua? Pero en la sencillez estaba siempre lo difícil y en lo difícil siempre se encuentra lo fácil, lo obvio. ¿Tendría algo que ver con todos aquellos misterios que Potter guardó esas últimas semanas?

Por otra parte, Harry no lograba entender que significaba aquel río. En sus pesadillas, siempre tenía un abundante desplazamiento de sangre. Hacía un poco menos de una hora, había estado seco, con hilos finísimos de líquido rojo. Y ahora... Estaba completamente normal, como un río totalmente vulgar, común. Con agua pura y limpia. Había algo que no le daba correctamente. 

Decidió repetir lo mismo que había hecho en su segunda pesadilla: que su piel apagada tomara contacto con la corriente, en este caso, de un líquido transparente. El agua no estaba ni demasiado fría ni demasiado caliente: tibia. Mantenía una temperatura normal, aunque no normal para un río que descendía de una montaña. Colocó su mano mojada sobre sus labios, para sentir el "sabor." Si bien el agua era una sustancia insípida, ésta no parecía ser el mejor ejemplo. Un sabor amargo, sumamente amargo. Tosió varias veces, al cercársele la garganta. ¿Qué quería decir? De la manera que Harry lo examinaba, podría reflejar tristeza, después de una escena dolorosa. Así podía ser tomado de acuerdo al gusto que poseía aquella agua. 

Y como si fuera una visión, cuando levantó la vista, la imagen de una arma de fuego ligera, de cañón corto, nubló su vista. Una _pistola muggle. Y su dolor de cabeza se volvió terriblemente insoportable. La taza de té... Nunca hubiera creído que le hiciera caso a Trelawney, pero esta vez era en serio. _

Se volteó hacia sus amigos, que raudamente se dieron cuenta del terror que brillaba en los ojos de Harry. 

- Corran. – Murmuró casi inaudiblemente. Su vista fija detrás de ellos, donde las sombras empezaban a moverse. Lily y Ron se miraron unos instantes y luego observaron a Mione. Ella se había acercado a Harry y le había agarrado el brazo derecho fuertemente. 

- Esto es una locura, Harry. Te vienes con nosotros... – Él negó con la cabeza, sin mirarla. Cerró sus ojos con fatiga. Cuando los volvió a mirar, sus ojos verdes resplandecían de una manera sobrenatural. 

- No son ustedes los destinados a matar la sangre de Slytherin, Mione. Y no son ustedes los causantes de los agobios del mundo mágico. No poseen el poder, ni la fuerza, para destruir a una serpiente inmunda. 

- ¡Harry! Yo soy la última heredera de Slytherin... – Dijo Hermione con cierta desesperación, sin soltar el brazo de Harry. 

- ¿Sí? Y dime cuando has usado tus poderes sin que esa serpiente te obligara. – Dijo Potter en tono algo desafiante. – Salazar Slytherin jamás iba a permitir que las mujeres dominaran poderes oscuros sucesores de él, Mione. Para que lo entiendas mejor, tú no eres la última descendiente. Puede ser que tengas la sangre de Slytherin, pero no la libertad para usarlo. Si muere Voldemort... – Potter titubeó un instante antes de continuar. – Serás libre de la sangre Slytherin. Y déjame repetirte, que este es mi destino.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Cuando sentías que algo definitivamente no iba bien. Cuando tu conciencia estaba alterada y tus sentidos increíblemente atentos y cautelosos a cualquier movimiento. Que era tu orgullo el que te impedía volver para atrás. También unos brazos que te jalaban a continuar, a no voltearte y volver para buscarlo. Que simplemente era su voz y la seguridad de sus ojos los que no te permitían ponerte a sollozar. _Ya no valían las lágrimas._ Llorar siempre muestra una debilidad que él quería que no mostrases. Y siempre quisiste complacerlo. Esa vez no lloraste. Esa vez no eras consciente. Esa vez no te permitiste pensar en el futuro. No te permitiste pensar en el pasado. Ni siquiera pensabas en el presente. Simplemente corrías junto a tus dos amigos, suplicando mentalmente que tu conciencia dejara de atormentarte tanto..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heridas poco profundas en su brazo izquierdo y una respiración algo jadeante era lo único fuera de lo normal en su organismo. A parte, obviamente, de sus ojos verdes brillando algo burlona e ingeniosamente. Una sonrisa astuta se extendía por su rostro, color tiza. Y no era para menos. Voldemort había estado descuidado y Harry aprovechó para atacarlo con uno de los mejores encantamientos que había aprendido. El resultado: un Voldemort con una herida profunda en el brazo zurdo y rasgones en casi todo el cuerpo. No le había resultado fácil dañarlo, pero al fin lo había logrado. 

Pero ese no era el punto más importante. Lo más sorprendente (y asqueroso, podría decirse) era el color y la contextura de la sangre de Tom Riddle. En vez de ser sangre rojiza y liquida, era verde sombría y viscosa. Aunque no 'brotaba' en gran cantidad. Lo que más le satisfacía a Harry, era haber comprobado que a Voldemort no le quedaba nada de humano. Era un simple monstruo, sin sentimientos. 

- Ya nada te queda de humano, Voldemort. – Murmuró Harry mirándolo con desprecio infinito. – El poder te ha hecho sucumbir entre las cenizas del infierno. El día que deseaste más poder, ese día, dejaste de vivir. Ya no eras libre y puro de decisión, simplemente te dejaste llevar por la soberbia y la ambición. Ellas te arruinaron. Me pregunto para qué estoy aquí, para qué es mi destino matarte, si ya estás muerto. 

- ¿Y qué sabes tú de poder, Potter? Él te hace vivir de una manera inigualable... 

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó Harry con los ojos brillándole anormalmente, de tanto sarcasmo en sus palabras. - ¿Es una vida lo que estás pasando? Me pregunto que clase de vida es la que en ella, no existe la vida. Vives, pero no vives. ¿Tan linda es la vida de ser la reencarnación del demonio? – Enderezó su postura arrogante y fría. – Antes me habías hecho una proposición, una _invitación_ al mundo de las tinieblas. Quiero saber... – Seleccionó las palabras adecuadas. – que es lo que tengo de especial. Que es lo que te hizo temer al Heredero de Gryffindor cuanto éste solamente poseía un año de edad. – El Señor de las Tinieblas sonrió con falsedad.

- ¿No te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza, Harry? Mm. Pensé que un ser tan inteligente como tú, ya lo habría averiguado. Bien... ¿Puedes imaginar como hubiera crecido mi poder, si también le agregaba el de Gryffindor? Porque no existe ni magia buena ni magia mala, Harry. Lo que depende es para que fines los uses. Todos dicen que 'el heredero de Gryffindor posee la magia blanca' Y no es así. Tú fuiste testigo que tus poderes también pueden usarse para la magia oscura, para fines no tan deseados por la comunidad mágica.

- Entonces, querías "absorber" mi sangre para aumentar tu poder. ¿Simplemente para eso? – Harry sonrió con ironía. – Que me quisieras matar a mi primer año de vida no es cosa de poder, sino de miedo, Tom Riddle. Tenías miedo que este poder descendido de Godric Gryffindor acabara con tus posibilidades de la vida eterna y el poder absoluto sobre el mundo. Temías que ese niño parara las sombras que comenzabas a extender y las volviera contra ti. Y fue justamente lo que sucedió esa noche de Halloween, ¿verdad? Las sombras se frenaron y quedaste débil, reducido de poder. – Su enemigo temblaba de la ira. Potter hablaba con seguridad y con una inocencia extraña: como si lo que hablara careciera de importancia. 

- Pero tengo que asumir que tenemos lazos que nos unirán hasta que alguno de los dos fallezca. Un ejemplo es la cicatriz de rayo, ¿verdad que sí? – Dijo pensativamente Harry. – Después... la sangre. En el fin del Torneo de los Tres Magos, reviviste gracias a mi sangre. Y el último, la marca de serpiente. Aunque esta perdió su conexión contigo y su eficacia de hacerme sufrir. Lo justo, sería que ambos muriéramos. Tú me has hecho la vida imposible desde mis primeros meses de vida y yo te he hecho la vida imposible desde mis primeros meses de vida. Pero siempre hay un ganador y un perdedor. Así que... 

- **_Crucio_**. 

- **_Nebulam_**

Ambos hechizos se cruzaron en el aire, se bloquearon y perdieron su potencia, reduciéndose a polvo y cenizas. 

- **_Somnuo eternu_**

- **_Bloquerem actactem _**

****

Lanzaron varios encantamientos antiguos de magia blanca y negra, dando lugar a un show de fuegos artificiales de diferentes colores y formas. Leves heridas y consecuencias. Nada que terminara la vida de ninguno de los dos adversarios. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sentías como si faltara una parte de ti. Tu conciencia te reclamaba, te gritaba, que estabas siendo una inmadura. Su indecisión la estaba llevando al colapso de sus pensamientos, estaba guiándola hacia la locura. ¿Si realmente lo amabas, por qué lo habías dejado solo cuando más te necesitaba en toda su vida? Ya lo habías dejado solo una vez, en primer curso. Pero esa vez, hiciste notar que estabas desesperada por acompañarlo y le brindaste tu apoyo incandescente. Dime que hiciste ahora. ¿Simplemente correr, huir? ¿De qué? Si Lord Voldemort iba tras él. Hacía ya más de veinte minutos que te alejaste de él, lo dejaste 'indefenso' frente a ese monstruo. Si algo le sucedía, seguramente ibas a cargar con la culpa y te ibas a lamentar el resto de tu existencia. ¿Querías vivirte lamentando? _

Se dio vuelta sobre si misma en el lugar donde había pasado parada unos cinco minutos y comenzó a correr velozmente en sentido contrario. Ronald y Lilian se le quedaron mirando unos segundos desde la zona donde estaban sentados, debajo de la protección de unos árboles. Habían quedado pasmados ante su decisión. Se observaron en una manera que no necesitó palabras para demostrar lo que ambos pensaban y se pusieron de pie con convicción: ellos también no iban a dejarlo solo. 

_No sabían lo que esa decisión les costaría._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jadeantemente, contempló el suelo, manchado con sangre roja, su sangre. La vista se le nublaba ligeramente por momentos. Tosió un poco antes de voltearse hacia el frente. Su adversario no estaba mucho mejor que él, y eso realmente llenaba de energía a Harry. Con movimientos lentos y cautelosos, sin sacar la vista del monstruo que trataba de incorporarse, tomó su varita mágica del suelo. Un punzante dolor en el estómago le obligó a gemir y hacer una mueca de dolor. Aunque ese dolor era como una picadura de mosquito comparado con el que acababa de recibir hacía pocos minutos. Nunca había sentido un cruciatus tan potente... Aunque sea, no en la realidad... Ya que su sección de tortura al principio de la noche era algo... Hummm, ficticia. Era una ilusión creada por Lord Voldemort. Así que el dolor no fue real, aunque a Harry le pareció demasiado real (a parte del cansancio y la fatiga que sintió al volver a la realidad.)

Los terroríficos ojos de Tom Riddle destellaron mientras erguía su columna. Esos ojos que muy pocos magos lograban mantener una conexión visual fija. Esos ojos que extendieron miedo, desconfianza, dolor, muerte, desprecio... en todo el universo. Esos ojos que alguna vez fueron de algún otro color y capaz no estaban tan llenos de sentimientos negativos. ¿Por qué Tom Riddle se dejó dominar por las tinieblas? ¿Por qué vendió su vida, espíritu y cuerpo al demonio? Se mordió un labio con frustración. _Lo que Tom Riddle pudiera haber sido..._ Pero una idea demente traspasó su mente unos segundos. ¿Y si él hubiera hecho lo mismo que Riddle? _La versión de Harry Potter que pudiera haber sido..._    

Pero si había algo que lo diferenciaba muy bien de Tom Riddle, aparte de sus decisiones, era su contorno, su círculo. Poseía amigos fieles y únicos, un padrino y una madrina estupendos y unos casi tíos extras (Remus, Lidia y Susan.) El apoyo que le había brindado Albus Dumbledore durante sus siete largos años en Hogwarts... Y muchas personas por las cuales sacrificarse. A pesar de un pasado tan trágico, no lo habían rechazado después. En esa parte, se apiadaba de Voldemort. Un pasado tan... oscuro. Era casi entendible que después se convirtiera en un Lord Oscuro, aunque la gente no tuviera la culpa de su pasado... Sus pensamientos le estaban provocando una jaqueca bastante considerable.

De reojo, observó secamente el río que se encontraba justamente detrás de él. El río permanecía allí, tan normal como cualquiera. Y eso aunque debería relajarle, no lo hacía. Para nada. Una inquietud y una ansiedad le invadía cuando recordaba las palabras de Tom Riddle: "_Y ese río está relacionado con todos los herederos de Godric Gryffindor." ¿Y qué función cumple? "Eso lo sabrás muy pronto, Harry." No le gustaba la manera en la que Voldemort había dicho esa última frase. Una astucia incansable en su tono de voz, en el brillo de sus ojos... Volvió a estremecerse.  _

¿Cuántas cosas serían diferentes si él no hubiera nacido? ¿Cuántas personas seguirían vivas? ¿Cuántas personas no hubieran sufrido tanto por su causa? ¿Cuánta gente no estaría decepcionada si él fallaba? ¿Cuánta gente habría que seguiría viviendo en paz? ¿Cuánto caos había traído al mundo? ¿Cuánta revolución? 

¿Y si Tom Marvolo Riddle no hubiera existido? ¿Cuánta gente no hubiera muerto? ¿Cuánta gente no habría sufrido? ¿Cuántas personas no se hubieran decepcionado de él cuando había resurgido como Lord Voldemort? ¿Cuántas personas serían libres? ¿Cuánto caos no existiría? Principalmente, los padres de Harry estarían vivos y todo hubiera sido totalmente diferente. 

Pero había que reconocer que sin Tom Riddle, Hermione tampoco existiría. 

No importaba lo que no hubiera sucedido y lo que no hubiera sucedido. Lo que importaba ahora era el presente... y el futuro. El pasado era una roca inmovible, lo único que puedes hacer es recordar donde estaba para no tropezarte de nuevo con ella. El presente y el futuro... Podía correr esa roca y darle una forma más "creativa y divertida." Y eso era lo fundamental en ese momento. 

- **_Dolorem infinite_**

- **_Escudem durem _**

****

A pesar de crear un buen escudo protector, el encantamiento convocado por su adversario llegó a tocar su piel, no con tanta fuerza como la que debería... pero llegó a tocarlo. Si bien no alcanzaba un dolor tan profundo como la cruciatus, un cansancio prolongado y un malestar agudo te impedían pensar las cosas con gran claridad. La vista de Harry se nubló temporalmente, con unas nubes borrosas y colores opacos interfiriendo parcialmente su campo de visión. Y estaba seguro que ese no era el mejor momento para que eso sucediera. 

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir luchando en vano, Harry? Lo único que haces es gastar tu energía mágica y física. Podemos dejar de gastar tanto el tiempo... – Dijo Voldemort con una voz que retumbó minutos en la mente de Harry. Las ideas confundidas y la mente con un dolor punzante le impedían reaccionar correctamente. O contestarle al Lord Oscuro. 

La varita mágica de Lord Voldemort se alzó entre las tinieblas de la noche. Parecía como si el universo entero se hubiera concentrado en esta herramienta mágica. La tensión y la lentitud hacían de esa escena una impaciente y alarmante. Una escena que todo podría acabar. _Todo. Pero cuando el Señor Tenebroso comenzó a decir con voz triunfante unas palabras, estas se mezclaron con otras que se cruzaban en ese momento. Varios destellos de colores diferentes bloquearon la vista. Un sonido intensamente estremecedor que paralizó imperfectamente los sensibles oídos. _

Al volver a poder distinguir las formas y al poder reaccionar, se vio estrujado entre los brazos de sus tres amigos. Los cuatro cayeron de rodillas al suelo, aún abrazados. A lo lejos podía llegar a distinguirse a un Voldemort que trataba de enderezarse, después de tres poderosos hechizos combinados dirigidos a él para noquearlo. 

Sintió el débil sonido que emitía Hermione, estaba sollozando en su hombro. Le acarició el cabello con lentitud. Sin demasiada brusquedad, volvió a ponerse de pie y ayudó a Mione a hacer lo mismo. Ron y Lily le sonrieron confiadamente, mientras Hermione no podía dejar de abrazarlo. Arqueó una ceja, mirando a ambos pelirrojos que al mismo tiempo soltaron risitas. 

- Mione, lloras como si me hubieras encontrado muerto. – Le sonrió animadamente. La separó de sí y suavemente, con movimientos frágiles, le retiró las lágrimas que en ese momento circulaban por el rostro pálido de Granger. – No debes llorar, Herm, ¿me entendiste? No quiero pensar que esas lágrimas son por mi culpa, ¿sabes? 

- Harry... 

- Ahora que lo pienso... – Dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla. – Les debo una, ¿verdad? – Sonrió sinceramente. – Gracias por volver... – Los otros tres le devolvieron la sonrisa. En ese mismo momento, un sonoro ruido les confundió. Voltearon para ver como un tornado de agua se formaba en el río. El agua estaba terriblemente perturbada. 

- ¿Qué...? – Preguntaron Ron, Lilian y Hermione observando sorprendidos el espectáculo. Harry frunció el entrecejo.  

La imagen de una forma circular y chata. Emitía una tenue luz. Le daba aspecto de brillante y valioso. Bordes poco gruesos... otra vez una de las imágenes premonitorias: la moneda.

- Increíble... – Murmuró inconscientemente al entender el fin de aquel río. 

Traía imágenes y sueños premonitorios a los herederos de Gryffindor. Estaba relacionado con su destino: su forma, su agitación, su sonido... Era una de las maneras que existía de saber su destino. Aquellos sueños habían sido visiones que le mostraban las diferentes formas que poseía su futuro. Y ahora repetía las figuras que habían aparecido en la taza de té. Y allí sería donde su destino terminaría de sellarse. Donde debería cumplirse. Donde había empezado (el Valle Godric) y donde iba a terminar (justamente, en el Bosque del Mal de Ojo) 

Mientras sacaba esas conclusiones volteó ha ver a Lord Voldemort, ya recuperado del golpe de los tres hechizos. Seguramente se sentía humillado ante lo sucedido: tres adolescentes sin ningún poder en especial lo había derribado y noqueado por algunos minutos. Algo definitivamente se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Y por la forma en que brillaban sus ojos rojizos, parecía haberse dado cuenta de qué iba mal. Y qué hacer para que dejara de ir de esa forma.

- Muy astuto, Potter. – Susurró dando pasos cortos hacia el cuarteto que lo observaba sin inmutarse. – Has usado el mismo método que usó Gryffindor contra Slytherin, la última vez que se vieron. Has utilizado tu poder más eficaz... Seguramente, para el que te entrenó Albus Dumbledore durante largos siete años... – Voldemort sonrió con ironía. – Un poder sumamente pobre si se lo compara con el de la oscuridad. 

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Hermione al no entender, mirando fijamente al maldito asesino. 

- Puede ser que no tenga gran fuerza... pero aunque sea es valioso y único. Prefiero mil veces este poder que el que tú posees, Voldemort. El poder que te hizo caer a los pies del infierno. Ahora es mi turno de preguntar, ¿te has puesto a pensar qué hubiera pasado si no te hubieras convertido en Lord Voldemort? ¿En lo que podrías ser ahora, Tom Marvolo Riddle? – Harry se adelantó unos pasos, sin quitar sus luminosos ojos de la figura de Voldemort. Nuevamente, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera parado y _todo estuviera pendiente de ellos.  _

- ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso, mocoso? – Preguntó bruscamente como respuesta, con palabras repletas de recelo. Harry sonrió inocentemente. 

- Atreviéndome, Riddle. (N/A: ^^ Yo suelo responder eso cuando no tengo ganas de explicar o no tengo respuesta ^.^ Y sino, para sacar de quicio. XD Así que... Ya saben de donde salen todas las respuestas sarcásticas del fict ^_– ) Jamás me transmitiste miedo. Ni tu "nombre", ni tu apariencia (esa más bien me da asco), ni tu poder ni tu presencia. Tengo miedo de muchas cosas, menos de ti. ¿A ti? Capaz llego a tenerte pena... Te maldigo como tú me maldices. Y ya que estamos siendo sinceros, dime... ¿alguna vez me tuviste miedo? – Voldemort jamás se había esperado (ni jamás hubiera permitido) semejante respuesta de un muchacho de diecisiete años. Y no pensaba contestarle. 

- **_Crucio_**. – Harry agitó su varita en una forma bastante llamativa (un par de círculos y formas irregulares.) Inmediatamente, el encantamiento se desvaneció antes de obtener el efecto deseado. 

- Esa es respuesta suficiente para mí. – Sonrió Potter con artimaña. Sus tres amigos, a unos dos o tres metros de distancia, lo admiraban pasmados: jamás hubieran esperado semejante descaro de parte de Harry para humillar al Innombrable, para desafiarlo y para defenderse. Jamás lo habían visto así. 

- Hay muchas cosas que pueden cegarte la realidad, Potter. – Susurró el monstruo con ojos horripilantes, tantos sentimientos negativos en ellos hacían imposible mantener la conexión visual. A todas las personas, menos a Harry. – Y uno de esos es el poder que has utilizado anteriormente. ¿Seguro que tienes el valor, la energía, la potencia, para eliminarme? Si lo tienes, ¿por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué no me matas? 

***-*-* Flash Back 1*-*-***

_Un cementerio abandonado. La peor escena de todas. Una hermosa muchacha rubia estaba delante de un hombre con potentes ojos rojos. Yo, un chico de cabello azabache y preciosos ojos verdes, estaba contemplando todo eso con una terrible impotencia, por no poder hacer nada, ya que estaba paralizado por un encantamiento de magia negra. _

- _Debes volver a Hogwarts, Harry. Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo. _

- _¡Amanda!_

_La chica volteó a verme unos instantes, pero continuó hablando sin sacarle la mirada a su futuro asesino. Sus ojos celestes brillaban a la luz de la luna llena, que se encontraba encima de nosotros. Ese brillo de vida que siempre desprendían aquellos ojos estaba a punto de perderse para siempre. _

- _Gracias por todo, Harry, nunca te olvidaré._

- _¡Detente por favor, Amanda!_

- _Recuérdale a Herm que nunca tuve mejor amiga que ella..._

- _¡Amanda, NO!_

_Ruiz volteó a verme, con lágrimas merodeando sobre su pálido rostro. Se acercó lentamente a mí, se agachó y retiró el maleficio. Podía volver a moverme, pero eso no iba ayudar en mucho. Con Voldemort enfrente, preparado para **matar en cualquier momento... Tenía un nudo en la garganta de la tristeza. También dejé caer mis lágrimas. Amanda me abrazó con toda su fuerza y cariño, y murmuró en mi oído con aquella voz dulce... **_

- _Por favor, nunca me olvides, Harry. Pero antes de irme quiero decirte algo muy importante que no he podido decírtelo antes. Pero te lo diré de una manera especial... y única. Nunca me olvides, Harry... porque yo nunca lo haré._

_Voldemort levantó su varita con aire triunfador y señaló a Amanda, con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin soportar esa escena totalmente sentimental. En el corazón de Voldemort no existía ni el amor ni la misericordia. Amanda miró mis luminosos ojos verdes por última vez, cerró sus ojos celestes brillantes lentamente y, apresuradamente, juntó sus labios con los míos... en un apasionado beso. El primero y... el último de su vida._

- **_Avada Kedavra _**__

****

Así terminó la vida de Amanda Ruiz. 

***-*-* Fin Del Flash Back 1*-*-***

***-*-* Flash Back 2*-*-* **

- _Dominé tu mente y tu alma, Harry... Es increíble lo que puede hacer la magia negra cuando es bien utilizada... ¿verdad que sí? _

- _¿Por qué no me **matas y acabas con todo esto, maldito?- escupí con odio. Me apoyé en el tronco de un árbol para mantenerme en pie. Me faltaban fuerzas, me faltaba aire... Voldemort me miraba astutamente. Estaba absorbiendo mi alma... **_

- _Porque me eres útil, Harry. Tu cuerpo puede adaptarse a la magia oscura y perfectamente podrías ser el Heredero de Slytherin. ¿Por qué no te unes al lado oscuro y acabas con todo el sufrimiento que te agobia? Un cambio de vida nunca viene mal, Harry... te lo digo de experiencia. _

- _¡ANTES QUE UNIRME A TI, PREFIERO LA **MUERTE**!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. No podía mantenerme en pie. Los mareos aumentaron su potencia. Voldemort quería manejarme, no se lo iba a permitir. NO.****_

- _Tu cuerpo y tu alma me pertenecen, Harry... – susurró Voldemort en tono victorioso mientras levantaba la varita y me lanzaba un **cruciatus.**_****

Así terminó la vida de Sean Riddle y Severus Snape. 

***-*-* Fin Del Flash Back 2*-*-***

***-*-* Flash Back 3*-*-*__**

- _Llévate toda la gloria que desees, Malfoy- dije lentamente mientras me incorporaba. No tenía mi varita mágica... me mordí el labio con frustración- **Mátame y llenarás tu vida de poder, ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que deseas? Pues, debo advertirte que quien absorbe el poder de una persona, absorbe también sus desgracias y sufrimientos. Si me ****matas, algún día vivirás la desesperación de perderlo todo en la vida y no poder hacer nada. ¿Eso te gustaría, Malfoy? **_

- _Yo no tengo nada que perder, Potter. El amor es una tontería, la amistad es la hermana del amor, así que son lo mismo. Lo único que podría perder es el poder. Y perder el poder, para mí es perderlo todo. No tengo miedo a eso, Potter. _

- **_Mátame_**_ entonces. Cumple tu deseo y el mío._

- _¿Tu deseo, Potter?_

- _Así es. Seré libre de todo sufrimiento. La muerte es un descanso de la vida. Y mi vida ya no tiene nada por lo que pelear. Quiero **morir**, ¿entiendes? Quiero que todo acabe. Quiero... encontrarme con mi amada y lograr lo que en vida no he podido encontrar._

_Malfoy me miró con sorpresa. Mis ojos brillaban de tal manera que parecían esmeraldas. Malfoy puedo ver en ellos dolor, tristeza... todo lo que se siente al perder lo poco que tenías y que tanto costó encontrar. _

- _Te equivocas, Potter. Tu vida todavía tiene algo por lo que pelear. ¿Dejarás que las **muertes que hay sobre tus hombros hayan sido en vano? ¿Dejarás a tus amigos en las manos del Innombrable? ¿Dejarás solo a la única persona que podría entenderte?**_

- _No puedes comprenderme, Malfoy. No trates de hacerlo, total, ¿no dijiste que la amistad y el amor son tonterías, que no tienen importancia? ¿Qué te importa a ti si dejo a mis amigos? Preocúpate por tus asuntos. _

_Malfoy me miró con cierta misericordia. Respiró hondo y caminó hacia mí lentamente, observándome con determinación. Pensó en lo que iba a decir unos instantes y habló con tristeza: _

- _Puede ser que yo no tenga una vida llena de luz, como llaman a las vidas llenas de felicidad por la amistad y el amor. Pero, no hay que dejar escapar la oportunidad de conseguirlo. Todo lo que guía nuestro destino tiene un por qué, un cuándo, un dónde y un cómo. Todo lo que sucede tiene un por qué, el tiempo tiene un cuándo, la situación tiene un dónde y la manera que se realiza tiene un cómo. Todo guía a un mismo punto, que es el destino. ¿En serio quieres **morir? **_

_Quedé aturdido por las palabras de Draco. Hace unos instantes, había dicho que el amor y la amistad eran tonterías y ahora decía el significado del destino... ¿quién lograba entenderlo? _

- _Haz lo que quieras- susurré- piensa lo que quieras. Pero decídete pronto. ¿Ahora cuenta mi opinión? Vamos, Malfoy, acaba y ya. No le des más vueltas al asunto. _

- **_Crucio_**__

_**Mátame y consigue todo el poder**_

****__

_Aquí se acaba todo, Potter, ¿estás seguro? _

_Te equivocas, Malfoy, aquí empieza la verdadera felicidad_

Así terminó la vida de Draco Malfoy. 

***-*-* Fin Del Flash Back 3*-*-***

__

***-*-* Flash Back 4*-*-*__**

- _Tengo que sacarte del camino, mi querido profesor de Transformaciones. Sin ti, Potter no tendrá salida, el mundo no tendrá salida... Reinará el pánico en la comunidad mágica. No puedo perder esta oportunidad. ¿Qué me aconsejas:** matarte y reinar el resto de los siglos, o que vivas y me saques todo el poder? **_

- _Eso lo decides tú, Voldemort. ¿No era que manejas la **muerte**? Pruébalo- lo retó Albus. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria... los segundos de vida estaban contados. No podría hacer nada contra la maldición asesina... _

- _¿Esas fueron tus últimas palabras, estimado profesor?_

- _Mm, no. Estas son: Aparecerá una gran esperanza, que compartirá luz y oscuridad en su alma. La hija del Innombrable crecerá en mentiras. Solo ellos podrán hacerlo, solo unidos podrán vencer a la oscuridad- Ante la cara de confusión de Voldemort, aclaró: - Sabes perfectamente que tu hija y Potter te vencerán, lo sabes y muy bien. Piensas que sacándome del camino, ellos se pondrán de tu lado... pero no es así. Ellos te vencerán, caerás en las manos de dos jóvenes de diecisiete años... ****_

_Albus sabía que no tenía salida. Quería que sus palabras fueran escuchadas por alguien, pero absolutamente nadie podría escucharlas nunca jamás. O eso pensaba él... ****_

- _¿Listo?- dijo Voldemort omitiendo lo dicho por su antiguo profesor de transformaciones, sin intenciones de hacerle caso alguno- eso espero porque no puedo perder más tiempo... **Avada Kedavra**_

****

Así terminó la vida de Albus Dumbledore. 

***-*-* Fin Del Flash Back 4*-*-***

***-*-* Flash Back 5*-*-*__**

****

_La calidez se perdió. La tranquilidad se fue volando, dándole paso a... ese maldito asesino. Otra vez tratando de manejar mi cuerpo. Pero a diferencia de antes, era una fuerza inconcebible con la que luchaba. Chillé no pudiendo resistirme a la magia oscura. Voldemort comenzó a controlar mis acciones. _

_Mi mano derecha se deslizó suavemente hacia el bolsillo de mi sencilla túnica negra. La varita, hecha de madera de acebo y con núcleo de pluma de fénix, estaba fuertemente apretada en mi mano. ¿Qué quería hacer Voldemort conmigo...? _

_Voy a cumplir tu deseo, Harry_

_Me iba a **matar. Pero lo iba a hacer parecer un suicidio. Una opresión en mi pecho jamás conocida con tanta fuerza. Angustia. Impotencia. No, eso no era... **_

_¿Acaso no querías **morir**, Harry?_

_Si, eso pensaba hasta ese momento. Pero el ser humano no era perfecto. Podía cometer errores y fácilmente podía ser manipulado por el poder. El ser humano tenía muchas debilidades, pero la más destacada... Miedo a la **muerte. **_

_Yo te advertí, Potter_

_¿Por qué tenía miedo a **morir**? ¡La había estado deseando! ¿Por qué...? ¿Acaso algo había cambiado desde la última vez que la había deseado? _

_Sí. Algo había cambiado. _

Así terminarían muchas vidas más. 

***-*-* Fin Del Flash Back 5*-*-***

Los recuerdos bloquearon la mente de Harry como una terrible tormenta inesperada. En su garganta se había formado una obstrucción que no le permitía hablar. Tenía el pecho oprimido por el dolor que le ocasionaban las imágenes. Esas imágenes que hace meses habían sido una realidad. Ahora era pasado... sin embargo, retornaban nuevamente para torturarlo. Para que jamás los olvidara. Para que no repitiera los errores. Para... hacer flojear a la hora de decisión. ¿Podría ser capaz de dar todo vuelta? ¿Podría eliminar a Lord Voldemort? 

¿Más dolor para su alma? ¿Todavía quedaba más dolor por experimentar? ¿Existía mayor dolor que ese? ¿Cómo su vida podía ser tan desgraciada y desdichada? ¿Por qué todas las muertes pasaban por sus ojos y se apoyaban en su espalda? ¿Nunca habría felicidad para Harry Potter? ¿Jamás lograría la paz y la felicidad tan deseada y nunca conocida? ¿Cuántas veces se había preguntado estas mismas preguntas? Dolor era una palabra demasiado repetida en el relato de su vida y todas las preguntas relacionadas con este sentimiento ya habían sido cuestionadas muchísimas veces. Nunca le contraría sentido coherente a su destino. Jamás encontraría una justificación a todas las muertes que habían pasado enfrente de sus ojos. Jamás lograría sacarse toda la culpabilidad. Jamás obtendría el perdón de las almas que todavía no morían en paz. Y no sabía si alguna vez lo harían.   

La presión era demasiada. Le impedía entender sus propios pensamientos. No podía razonar. No podía hablar, no podía escuchar ni sentir. El mundo volvía a darle vueltas como en una montaña rusa. ¿Cuántas veces le había pasado lo mismo? Cuántas veces sin conseguir el equilibrio interno. Así jamás lograría la acomodación con el mundo exterior.  

Pero tampoco quería lograrlo. Tenía miedo al sufrimiento de sus seres queridos por su culpa. Tenía miedo de tener más almas sentadas sobre la suya. Tenía miedo a no cumplir aquel destino que se le había otorgado. Tantas cosas que le gustarían cambiar. Que nada fuera igual. Que todo acabara de una maldita vez. ¿Para qué luchar si sabes que perderás, que para adelante nunca podrás ir ni mirar? Te avergonzabas de tus pensamientos, pero era lo que en verdad sentías. Todos los males concentrados en él. La galaxia absoluta al pendiente de sus movimientos. Estaba harto de no poder moverse con tranquilidad y libertad. Estaba harto del mundo y... De su propia vida. ¿Cuándo aparecería el cartel "Vivieron para siempre felices. The End"? Si pudiera moverse o hacer algo, estaría llorando de impotencia, como tantas veces lo había hecho. 

Pasado, presente o futuro. ¿Qué elegirías? ¿Un pasado lleno de tragedias o un pasado hermoso y lleno de armonía? ¿Un presente aterrorizador o un presente libre de elección? ¿Un futuro con promesas comprometedoras de un buen camino en la vida o un futuro sin posterioridad? ¿Qué elegirías si tuvieras el poder de escoger? 

¿Y cómo se lograba el poder de decisión...? Con el poder que poseía en sus manos. ¿Por qué no usarlo...? 

Ya no sentía el peso de su cuerpo, dejó que su alma se perdiera en el olvido... 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Comenzó a llover con potencia luego que un rayo cayera sorpresiva y estruendosamente en el cielo totalmente oscurecido. Los árboles se agitaron de un lado hacia el otro y algunas hojas cayeron suavemente con el ritmo imparable del viento. Las gotas de agua golpeaban fuertemente contra el suelo desgastando los materiales que lo componían. Al mismo tiempo que él lo abrazaba. 

Miles de sentimientos le recorrieron: los estremecimientos, los recuerdos, las visiones. Escuchó en susurros nuevamente voces llenas de palabras malignas hacia el mundo. Aquellas palabras que ya una vez había meditado. _Oscuridad_ en el mundo. _Odio. __Dolor a los sensibles, desdichados con inservibles sentimientos. __Condena a los débiles, ciegos del poder. _Corrupción_ hacia los provechos, astucia al poderío. _Muerte_ a los esclavos. Inquietud al que se equivoca. _Pesadilla_ agotadora al que incumple la ley dominante. Desesperación a la impotencia. __Poder en la infinitud, encima del tiempo y de la muerte. Astucia a su costado... ¿Serían aquellas frases verdaderas?_

_Con el poder te sientes completo y único, inigualable. Jamás ningún ser superará lo que tú lograrás con un simple movimiento de tu mano. Nunca nadie podría similar ser tú, porque simplemente sería imposible. El poder te transforma en un ser perfecto. Un ser sin defectos, ya que no poseerás más aquellos sentimientos que te hacen flojear cuando quieres lograr algo. Razonas con más claridad y libertad las cosas, no tienes la presión de la vida de los demás sobre la tuya. El poder es la salvación, el método de supervivencia y la manera en que vivirás por el resto del tiempo: ya no tendrás los días contados. Jamás volverás a temerle a la muerte, porque ella ya no puede afectarte. __No quieren que sufras por su culpa. Goza de lo que posees. Y tú posees el poder de la oscuridad, ella nunca te abandonará, te protegerá y relajará eternamente. En ningún tiempo estarás solo si ella está contigo. Disfrutas a tu manera el dolor de los demás. Nunca pudiste disfrutar de tu dolor. Pues, disfruta el de los demás. _

Aquellas palabras... Le hirieron demasiado el alma. Era una tentación majestuosa, que sin duda cualquier hombre no rechazaría. Pero él, que había sido la víctima de todo aquello, veía las cosas de otra forma. Capaz el poder lograra hacerte omnipotente, no temerle al dolor o a la muerte, pero Harry había visto la otra cara de la moneda. Con poder, desintegras tu alma, traicionas a los que pusieron todo en ti y que son una carga porque siempre estarán contigo, en los recuerdos o en la vida misma. A Harry le importaba sumamente poco lo que llegara a pasarle. Le preocupaba más el destino del mundo que su propio fin. O bien en este caso podía aplicarse la frase: "No le hagas a los otros lo que a ti no te agradaría que te hicieran." Y el dolor era lo principal allí. Él lo había sufrido casi toda su vida, y la verdad... No le veía el sentido de desquitarse con los demás.      

_Ambos unidos al poder por diferentes causas._

_Una maldición cambiará sus vidas._

Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente. Las imágenes que entraron a su cerebro le hizo sentir un odio que en ninguna vez había sentido. Sangre rodeándolo y sangre rodeando a aquellas personas que más quería. Cerró los ojos, sin encontrar el valor de mantenerlos abiertos. Se dio cuenta que estaba de pie, apoyado parcialmente en el tronco de uno de los árboles del bosque. Perdió el equilibrio, esperando que su cuerpo cayera al suelo con fuerza. Pero alguien lo sostuvo con resistencia y murmuró su nombre despacio, para hacerlo reaccionar dentro de esa niebla interna. 

- ¿Harry? – Repitió esta vez una voz diferente. Desencerró sus ojos. Esta vez, una visión más clara de la realidad. Pudo descubrir quienes eran las personas que lo sostenían, y que estaban tratando de reanimarlo. __

- Ron, Mione, Lil... – Susurró con desaliento, su garganta quejándose del esfuerzo que le costaba. Hubiera preferido hablar Pársel, pero se dio cuenta que era imposible que sus tres amigos lo entendieran. Pero en Pársel podía decir hechizos e iban a funcionar. Levantó la mano y murmuró un hechizo de curación bastante potente. A los instantes, logró sostenerse por si mismo y ver normalmente su entorno. Al igual que sus tres amigos habían dejado de tener las heridas graves, aunque se notaban algunas pequeñas en todo el cuerpo de ellos. __

- Harry... ¿estás bien? – Herm lo abrazó con cariño inmediatamente después de que lograra sostenerse. Harry no le contestó, capaz demasiado concentrado en captar el amor de Hermione para hacerlo o simplemente, no querer hacerlo. En la separación del abrazo, nuevamente sus labios rozaron en el encuentro. __

~~~~~~~~~~~~

***-*-* Flash Back *-*-***

_Una habitación con una sola puerta, la cual permanecía cerrada con llave. Sin ventanas. Sin grietas para poder escapar. Sin_ nada. 

Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. 

_Ese era el sentimiento que me embargaba desde dieciséis años atrás. Pero ahora con mayor potencia. Esos últimos minutos con vida... De mi miserable vida... Respiré hondo mientras me apoyaba en la pared. Había sabido desde ese día que le había dicho al Lord Oscuro que podía entregarle al Matrimonio Potter que este sería mi destino. Había traicionado a mis únicos amigos. Había matado a Lily y a James... _

_Unas lágrimas silenciosas circularon por mi rostro._ Había matado a Lily y a James... _No había querido eso... No... Había sido mi única salida, aparte de la salida de la muerte, por supuesto._ "Todos habríamos preferido la muerte a traicionarte a ti" _Las palabras dichas por Sirius Black hace cuatro años resonaron en mis oídos como una sentencia. Aumentaron las lágrimas que rondaban mi rostro. Entendí que debería haber muerto en el lugar de James y de Lily. Ellos no habían merecido mi traición y sin embargo... _

Los había traicionado para no morir en manos del Lord Oscuro.

_Pero no había sido y no era tan fuerte como Sirius, como Remus... Como James... No tuve el valor de vencer la cobardía. Traicioné a mis amigos de la peor forma... Elevé mi vista recorriendo la habitación. No tendría que estar en aquel lugar. Ya debería estar muerto hacía muchísimos años._

_Recordé el ritual del renacimiento del Innombrable, aquel ser que había quitado la felicidad y la paz al mundo mágico y muggle. Aquel ritual donde me había cortado la mano derecha... Hice una mueca al recordar el dolor que había ocasionado la daga atravesando mi carne... _

_Me dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, sollozando. Si hubiera muerto antes, todo aquello no hubiera pasado... _

- _Colagusano... – Murmuró una voz suave. Alcé la vista y pensé inmediatamente que estaba teniendo una ilusión, me había vuelto loco... Era imposible. _Él _estaba muerto. _Muerto. _¿O había vuelto para castigarme? _

- James. _– Murmuré entre sollozos levantándome lentamente sin sacar la vista de la persona que tenía enfrente, quien negaba con la cabeza.  _

- _No, Peter, James está muerto. Mi padre está muerto. Soy Harry, Harry Potter. – Lo examiné con mayor determinación. Y me di cuenta del detalle de los ojos. Verdes, el verde esmeralda de los ojos de Lilian...  _

- _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres el testigo que mandó el Ministerio? – pregunté incrédulo. El muchacho negó con la cabeza. _

- _Soy una especie de ilusión. Es uno de mis sueños realistas, donde formo parte y a la vez no. He decidido hacerte una..._ visita. _– Su voz se notaba calculada. Como controlando un odio que pugnaba por salir. Asentí mientras desviaba la vista. _

- _No me queda mucho tiempo, así que apúrate..._

- _¿Te arrepientes, Peter?- Volví a mirar a Potter incrédulo. _

- _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Harry respiró hondo, armándose de paciencia. _

- _Si te arrepientes de la muerte de mis padres. De Lilian y James Potter..._

- _¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

- _Contesta. _

- _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

- _Contesta, Peter. _

- _¿Quieres hacerme sufrir?_

- _Pettigrew, contesta. _

- _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter? ¿Quieres verme sufrir? ¿Quieres ver como muero en depresión? ¿Qué quieres lograr con esa pregunta? _

- _Colagusano, contesta mi pregunta. Es una pregunta de evaluación moral. _

- _¿Y qué pasa si estoy arrepentido? ¿Qué cambiará las cosas?_

- _No puedo interferir en la decisión del Ministerio, pero... _

- _No lo harás. Esto es a lo que me sentenciaste en tu tercer curso, Potter. Quieres vengarte. Quieres vengar las muertes de tus padres... ¡No querrás salvarme! – Potter respiró hondo, volviendo a tomar paciencia. _

- _Punto uno, Pettigrew, yo no soy Lord Voldemort. No busco venganza. – Temblé ante el nombre de mi antiguo señor. – Por más que mueras, mis padres no volverán a la vida. Y tampoco puedo salvarte. Pero contéstame, por favor. ¿Estás arrepentido o no de haber traicionado a tus amigos? ¿A mis padres, a mi padrino, a Remus, a mi madrina, a Lidia, a... Susan? _

_Susan March. Ese nombre resonó en mi cabeza. La cuarta miembro de las Merodeadoras. Aquella chica con la que había compartido tantos momentos especiales... Unas lágrimas silenciosas volvieron a surgir. Mis amigos... Me derrumbé en lágrimas.  _

- _Lo siento tanto, Harry... Yo no... ¡perdóname!- rogué entre lágrimas. – Con tu perdón, me será suficiente... [...]_

_Entonces, Fudge entró en la habitación seguido de un Dementor. Los Merodeadores me miraron por última vez mientras salían de la habitación por ordenes de Fudge. Cornelius también salió, dejándome con el Dementor. _

_Poco a poco, el Dementor se acercaba... Cerré los ojos con terror. Adiós mundo... Aquel mundo que hubiera estado mejor sin mi presencia... _

Te perdono, Peter. Solamente espero que tus arrepentimientos sean ciertos...

***-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-***

Volví a preguntarme por décima quinta vez en ese minuto por qué y cómo me había salvado, sin ser notado por los Merodeadores y por Fudge. ¿Acaso no habían revisado si había resto de mi cadáver o algo así? Bueno, conociendo a Potter seguramente se había encargado de encubrir todo. Me mordí un labio con impaciencia. Quería devolverle el favor cuanto antes y acabar con eso de una vez por todas. Quería saldar su cuenta pendiente de una maldita vez. Para lo único que quise seguir viviendo fue para no dejar deudas en mi cadáver. Aunque sea, morir de una manera honorable... Aunque lo dudaba después de tantos años sin lograr vencer mi cobardía y sin pocos cargos de culpabilidad. Recién cuando escuché la sentencia me di cuenta de todo lo que había hecho y había dejado de hacer. Recién ahí me arrepentí. Rogué entre el llanto. ¿Por qué siempre fui tan cobarde? 

Siempre me había hecho esta pregunta. ¿Por qué el sombrero seleccionador me había colocado en Gryffindor? ¿Por qué me clasificó como un ser valiente y caballeroso? Como diría Black, era una rata desechable, con características irrelevantes, cobarde e injusto, traicionero y... sin valor. Sin amor, con odio profundo hacia mí mismo. Jamás me perdonaré o me perdonarán del pecado que cometí: traicionar a aquel que confiaba en mí, que me creía un amigo fiel y amistoso. ¡Nadia había sospechado de mí, salvo Sirius! Y por defenderme a mí, por defender a mi sucia vida, había entregado a James y a Lily a "quien-ustedes-ya-saben", había mandado a Sirius a Azkaban... Y podría decirse que condené a Remus Lupin a una vida solitaria, que antes había estado llena de luminosidad. También quebré la confianza de Dumbledore y la de... Susan March. ¡Dios! ¿Cuántas cosas había yo hecho? ¿Cuántas? 

Y me doblé en lágrimas de dolor, angustia y soledad. Jamás tendría el perdón de nadie, ni el pésame de nadie. Mi cadáver poco valía y mi vida estaba ya sin sentido. Mi sangre era indeseable y poseía un calor sofocante. Dime que era lo que tenía que hacer. ¡Ni era un buen mago! Ni siquiera Hufflepuff podría llegar a ser. ¡Ni hablar de Ravenclaw! Jamás había agarrado por mi cuenta algún libro útil. Jamás. Ni tampoco pertenecía a Gryffindor, porque definitivamente el sombrero aquella noche de septiembre cuando me seleccionó, había visto otro futuro de Peter Pettigrew. ¿Dónde debería haber ido...?

Sólo quedaba una opción, y esa es la casa de las serpientes: Slytherin. El lema de las serpientes iba completamente con mi pasado "el fin justifica los medios." Vendí a James y a Lily para vivir. 

La verdad, hasta de mi nombre estaba dudando. Estaba tan confundido, tan indeciso, tan fuera de lugar... ¿Realmente me llamaba Peter Pettigrew...? ¡Qué absurda pregunta! Sin embargo, yo no tendría que haber poseído un nombre. Tampoco el cariño de amigos. Tampoco un sobrenombre en las misiones nocturnas (Colagusano), ni tampoco un amor que después de esa noche de Halloween se volvió platónico. Ni tampoco la confianza y protección de Albus Dumbledore. Y tampoco había merecido el perdón de Harry Potter. 

Pero el pasado no podía cambiarse. Y a mí me quedaba una cuenta por saldar: no había perdido mis principios. Antes de morir, iba a devolver los favores. Iba a ganarme un mínimo pésame. Iba a enfrentarme a mi pasado, a mi presente y a mi futuro. Terminaría de sellar mi destino: una vida traicionera y mugrienta. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Lo siento... Estuve a punto de traicionarlos y encima, los dejé abiertamente en manos de ese monstruo... – Se culpó Harry observando inexpresivamente los rastros de sangre en la hierba. 

- Lo importante es que pudiste salir de sus redes, Harry. – Le animó Ron emitiendo una sonrisa jovial y tranquilizante. Harry se la devolvió, frágilmente. Sus pensamientos todavía continuaban confusos y muchas cosas parecían haber perdido el sentido en su cabeza. 

- ¿Dónde está Voldemort?- Preguntó Harry extrañadamente al observar el ambiente y notarlo bastante pasivo, sin rastros de la culebra. 

- Luego de hacernos un daño considerable y de dejarte débil, se alejó, dejándonos algo boquiabiertos.     

- ¡Pensábamos que nos iba a asesinar o inmovilizarnos, aunque sea!

- Pero parecía concentrado en otro elemento... – Esa frase hizo palidecer sobrenaturalmente a Potter, quien observó con ciertos ojos desorbitados la frontera. 

- ¿Sucede algo malo...? – Preguntaron sus tres amigos, pasmados tras aquella actitud. 

- Necesito pedirles un favor. – Murmuró sin mucha potencia. Asintieron con duda. – Quédense aquí, y no se preocupen por mí... 

- ¡Otra vez no te dejaremos solo! – Harry los observó con ojos fríos, que los hizo estremecer hasta las entrañas. 

- Ahora a mí me toca salvar una vida y no quiero que se involucren... 

- Harry... 

Se dio cuenta que jamás los iba a convencer. Lo seguirían o se acercarían a la zona de batalla: así era la amistad. Así que estaba obligado a realizar algún encantamiento de parálisis total durante al menos treinta minutos. Sin embargo, le aterrorizaba la idea de que Voldemort los encontrara inmovilizados... ¿Qué podía hacer? Crear una barrera que no permitiera el ingreso... Sonrió con una satisfacción incansable.  

- **_Aparecem Panthera leo _**– Murmuró. Frente a los ojos de los cuatro alumnos de Hogwarts una cegadora luz rojiza fue tomando forma de un león. Tenía alrededor de dos metros de longitud, con extremidades relativamente cortas y cabeza grande. De pelaje pardo ocráceo y, como era un macho, adornado por una melena.  

El león sirviente de Godric Gryffindor, y por lo tanto... de sus Herederos. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suspiró con profundidad. Ya le había dado las indicaciones a su "mascota temporal." Pero ahora, tenía otra misión por delante: volver a salvar la vida de Pettigrew. Maldición, ¿cuántos problemas más le traería Colagusano? Volvió a suspirar, esta vez con cansancio. 

Ya había trazado mentalmente su estrategia. En su forma animaga era muchísimo más fácil debilitar a Lord Voldemort y permitirle a Pettigrew una escapatoria. Además de tener una fuerza más considerable en cuanto a brutalidad. Y utilizar magia en su forma animaga también podría serle de ayuda... ¡Cuánto tenía que agradecerle a Sean Riddle! Sin embargo, ya podría luego agradecer. Primero iba la acción. 

Después de que un incandescente rayo dorado rodeara su cuerpo, se reveló un felino en el lugar donde antes había estado un humano. El león tenía un cuerpo musculoso y largo, con extremidades relativamente cortas y cabeza grande. La longitud del animal era de un metro y medio más o menos, sin incluir la cola que medía 90 centímetros de largo. La cabeza y el cuello estaban cubiertos por una melena castaña clara. Lo único que daba el indicio de que el animal que tenías enfrente era un animago eran los ojos. Parecían ser castaños oscuros pero, de un momento a otro, cambiaban y aparentaban ser verdes brillantes. 

En su forma animaga, la movilización era mucho más cómoda y rápida. Y agradeció con ímpetu esa habilidad. Comenzó a galopar a toda la velocidad que le permitía su cuerpo (algo adolorido.) Lo último que quería, después de todos sus esfuerzos, era que el plan no surgiera efecto. 

Cuando el aire puro comenzó a transformarse en aire ya no tan puro, se dio cuenta que no estaba tan lejos. Tuvo que detenerse, con una respiración agitada. Caminó cautelosamente entre los arbustos, para escabullirse más fácilmente. En sus orejas algo más sensibles que antes, penetró un estremecedor grito de dolor que lo aturdió durante unos cuantos segundos. Los oídos parecían latirle después de que semejante bullicio penetrara por ellos. Meneó la cabeza, para serenarse. Y se arrojó hacia la zona donde sospechaba estaba ocurriendo el duelo. 

Pettigrew se destrozaba en el suelo del sufrimiento ocasionado por alguna de las súper cruciatus de Lord Voldemort. El felino apretó con fuerza los dientes mientras observaba con un recelo incomparable a su adversario. Se arrojó hacia delante, sirviéndole de escudo a la maldita rata. 

Y estaba vez el **_Extremus_** **_Crucio_ fue una experiencia real en su cuerpo. Sentía como si cada órgano de su cuerpo de encogiera y aumentara su peso, haciéndolo caer  al suelo e inmovilizándolo total e instantáneamente. Luego, sus pupilas se dilataron y la garganta quedó automáticamente seca y sin gusto. Y obviamente el dolor... Hasta las raíces de su pelaje castaño claro parecían arderle penetrantemente. La piel parecía expandirse lentamente haciendo que toda su "envoltura" le ocasionara un sufrimiento sobrenatural. Sus garras se agarraron con fuerza de la tierra, provocando heridas leves en sus palmas. Y la sensación que millones de cuchillos se clavaran en su cuerpo con vivacidad. _Dolor, dolor, dolor..._ Era lo único que su mente podía razonar. Hasta pensar le dolía. Quería que todo acabara, que el dolor terminara. ¡Maldición, dolía! ¿Qué más querían? ¿Querían ver más sangre rojiza, pura y brillante, recorriendo la tierra a su alrededor? ¿QUÉ MÁS QUERÍAN? **

Lágrimas transparentes, relucientes, saladas (N/A: ¿Alguna vez han saboreado lágrimas? Me encanta el gusto salado que poseen! ^^) Y cristalinas recorrieron sutilmente su rostro felino cubierto de pelaje. Aulló enérgicamente de tortura, del dolor de la tortura. De ese molesto dolor. 

Quería hacerlo parar. Acabar todo sufrimiento y devolvérselo a quien lo enviaba. Quería vengar a sus seres queridos fallecidos. Quería ser un orgullo para su madre, quien debía descansar en paz, sin preocuparse ya no más por él... Ya no más. Ya no daba más. Ya no quería más. Ya no podía hacer nada más. 

Tras la nublosa vista que se le presentó cuando pudo abrir parcialmente los ojos, pudo ver a un Voldemort y a un Colagusano totalmente pasmados al ver a un león sufriendo bajo los efectos de un cruciatus. Colagusano no entendía porque un león (De primera, que hacía en ese bosque) le había protegido y sufría por él. Aunque Voldemort ya sospechaba de quien se trataba, ya que recordaba los entrenamientos del joven Potter con su hermano _lamentablemente_ fallecido, Sean Riddle. Lo habían estado entrenando para animago. Y un león salvando vidas era una clara representación de Potter. Sonrió malévolamente disfrutando de la agonía del muchacho transformado en animal. Esos aullidos le deleitaban el alma y los oídos. 

- Potter... Así que luciendo tu capacidad animaga, ¿verdad? – Sonrió Lord Voldemort apetitosamente. Harry, en su forma animal, oprimió sus dientes filosos para dejar de aullar. No le iba a dar el gusto a esa serpiente de burlarse y disfrutar de su dolor. Pero el dolor era tan insoportable... Tan inaguantable. Dejó emitir un débil gemido de dolor que guardaba una tortura interna. Su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho más... 

- ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu figura humana? Así estás jugando en desventaja, Harry. Y yo quiero ser justo... – Murmuró Tom Riddle observándolo con complacencia, ojos rojos disfrutando cada segundo de la imagen que se le presentaba. Conectó sus ojos castaños fugases con los de esa serpiente. No iba a mostrar cobardía... pero, el dolor era demasiado. Dolía, OH, sí... Cada hueso, cada músculo... Cada movimiento... Ya no quería más dolor, ya no más. 

Peter se puso frágilmente de pie, observándolo con ojos temblorosos y culpables. No podía hacer nada para parar el dolor de Potter y eso le estaba presionando. Potter sufría por su culpa. Dios, ¡tendría que ser al revez! Sin duda alguna, el muchacho había perdido la cordura. ¿Al asesino de sus padres protegía? ¿A aquel qué la felicidad le había arrebatado? ¡Diantre! La culpabilidad jamás había sido sentida con tanta viveza. 

Caminó con torpeza hasta acercarse lo suficiente al animal que se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo. Le transmitió su dolor. Se derrumbó en el suelo de rodillas, de la impotencia que sentía. Imágenes de recuerdos centellaron en su mente indiferentemente, sin aviso. La voz de James, la sonrisa de Lil, las bromas divertidas de James, los ojos amables y dulces de Lil... Y sintió un odio incomparable crecía en su organismo. Por primera vez, aborreció y maldijo a Lord Voldemort. Y por primera vez, sintió el valor que le caracterizaba como Gryffindor. Se puso de pie mirando desafiantemente al perverso asesino y comenzó a caminar hacia él con pasos agigantados. 

- Hoy será tu última noche, Voldemort. – Gritó con rencor infinito. Hasta el nombre se animó a decir. Sonrió por unos segundos con satisfacción. Hoy había nacido y hoy moriría siendo Peter Pettigrew, miembro de Gryffindor y cuarto Merodeador. 

Se transformó en animago casi sin darle tiempo a ese monstruo a voltearse. Una _rata_ se lanzó hacia Voldemort de un salto enorme y se aferró (mordió) a la mano derecha de éste, para no caerse. Riddle agitó la mano para lanzarlo contra un arbusto, pero se sujetó fuertemente. Y la desviación de la varita hizo que el Extremus Cruciatus dejara de tener efecto sobre Harry, quien inmediatamente se incorporó a la brutal lucha. 

El león derribó de un envión a Voldemort, permitiéndole a la rata salvarse. Potter volvió a su forma humana: realmente Peter se aterrorizó del aspecto del muchacho. Heridas graves y algunas leves, cansancio insostenible se notaba debajo de sus ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en a batalla? En ese momento prefirió no preguntarse eso, y recobró su forma humana también. Voldemort estaba apoyado contra un tronco, sosteniéndose la mano derecha, en la cual era visible un buen, pero diminuto, mordisco. 

- Pettigrew y Potter, extraña combinación. – Rió divertido el Innombrable, acercándose más a ellos. – Así que fuiste tú quien salvó a Peter de los Dementores, Harry... ¿Podría preguntar por qué? – Aunque su garganta no estuviera vibrando como lo estaba haciendo, no hubiera contestado jamás. 

- Jamás creí que perdonaras a Peter, Harry... – Dijo Voldemort con sutileza, mirando al muchacho con atención. Harry sonrió con astucia y cierto signo de victoria. 

- Cómo se ve que no me conoces, Tommy. – Se burló Harry. Hasta sus ojos verdes brillaban con diversión. – Pero yo tengo la capacidad de experimentar sentimientos. Y Pettigrew demostró su culpabilidad, aunque haya tardado en hacerlo. Tú jamás podrás comprender lo que yo pienso. Y creo que yo jamás podré comprenderte a ti. Por algo somos tan iguales y tan distintos a la vez, ¿verdad?

- Podríamos comprendernos perfectamente bien si lo desearas, Harry. – Contradijo el Lord Oscuro. – Si anheladas poder y supieras utilizarlo... Seríamos un excelente dúo oscuro. 

- No hay suficiente espacio para dos Lord Oscuros en el mundo, Voldemort. – Sonrió Harry con suavidad. – Terminaríamos eliminándonos mutuamente. ¿Y para qué ganar tiempo? O sea, acabaremos igual que si hoy nos batiéramos a duelo, ¿sabes? 

- Eres astuto, Harry, ya te lo he dicho...

- Sin embargo, no pertenezco a Slytherin. – Observó Harry divertidamente. – Y jamás lo haré. La selección de casas es solamente una vez en la vida: y yo quedé en Gryffindor. No hay otra opción, ni otra oportunidad. El pasado no se cambia, aunque alguno quiera hacerlo. Se vive y se deja vivir, Tom.

- Esa es tu decisión definitiva. Perfecto. Acabemos con esto ahora, entonces. 

Allí dio comienzo la batalla que marcaría muchos destinos. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Corrió apresuradamente, esquivando arbustos y troncos, saltando las zonas pantanosas del bosque. Pero sobre todo, eludiendo espléndidamente los encantamientos que le lanzaban desde unos cuantos metros de distancia. Sentía las brisas frías pegarle en su rostro, arrojando su cabello obscurecido para atrás (además de despeinarlo todavía más.) La sensación del aire atravesando su cuerpo como si fuera un fantasma le dio escalofríos. Intensos escalofríos. Pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso. 

Redujo la velocidad cuando pronosticó la cercanía de su objetivo. Tomó con viveza la varilla mágica y se dio vuelta sorpresivamente. Habían dejado de lanzarle encantamientos y todas las sombras habían desaparecido. Ni una huella de Lord Voldemort cerca. Cómo si fuera tan estúpido de creerse el cuento. Compuso una barrera protectiva de su persona y siguió la carrera.

Entró en la zona despejada de vegetación, zona cercana al río. Distinguió claramente las figuras de sus tres amigos y el león de Gryffindor. Se acercó y retiró los encantamientos paralizantes de sus amigos. Ellos se pusieron de pie instantáneamente y Harry se preparó para una ronda de insultos mientras le agradecía a la "mascota" de Godric.

- ¿Era necesario paralizarnos y dejarnos con un león de vigía? – Le dijo Mione hondamente enojada. Lilian y Ron trataron de tranquilizarla al ver que Harry empuñaba la varita señalando hacia unos cuantos metros, lugar donde empezaba la zona de vegetación. 

- Saquen las varitas. – Murmuró simplemente Potter sin mirarlos. – **_Nesect sednacni lasmaf_. – Unas flamas doradas centellantes se dirigieron instantáneamente hacia aquella zona. Una mínima explosión al mismo tiempo que escuchaban una voz impasible murmurar estas palabras:**

- **_Enormem dolorem_**_._ – Harry se puso fugazmente delante de Hermione, para servirle de protección. Ella quiso separarse de él, pero Harry no se lo permitió. Luego supo por que. 

El encanto mandado por Voldemort rebotó estupefactamente en una barrera invisible que rodeaba a Harry, impidieron que llegara a tocar a alguno de ellos cuatro. El único daño que ocasionó fue una rasgadura en el rostro de Potter. Éste permaneció inmutable mientras Riddle caminaba hacia ellos con gravedad. Nada parecía moverse salvo él en el terreno. Nada emitía sonido alguno. _Nada_. Salvo, instantes después, la voz conquistadora de Lord Voldemort. 

- **_Daca Laqueu_**. – Hermione emitió un chillido tembloroso al reconocer ese encantamiento: el lazo de la daga. Uno de los encantos más sangrientos y... matadores del mundo mágico. Y sabía perfectamente para quien iba dirigido. **__**

Un haz de luz carmesí nubló la vista de todos. Mione apretó con fuerza la mano de Harry, sin intención alguna de apartarse de él. El ruido arrancador y horripilante cortó el silencio de armonía que había tenido el ambiente durante milenios. Un goteo de sangre... 

~~~~~~~~~~~

_La sangre recorría mi piel con agotamiento. Una cortadura demasiado profunda en el pecho me estaba impidiendo la continuidad de mi vida. La respiración se me suspendía y cada segundo era una ardua lucha contra aquello que más había temido: la muerte. Simplemente era el desenlace de una vida más. Una vida improductiva y sin razones de subsistir. Que deliciosa era mi sangre, nunca me había animado a saborearla. Era dulce y cálida. Me daba algo de energía. En ese momento, ya todo mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por ella. Mi rostro, mi cabello, mi boca, mi... cuerpo. Parecía una masa horripilante de sustancia rojiza. Recién entonces comencé a sentir el verdadero dolor que me proporcionó la daga mágica. _

_Si hubiera podido detener el dolor, no lo hubiera hecho. Al fin y al cabo, me lo merecía más que nadie. ¿Cuántas vidas llevaba sobre mi espalda? ¿Cuántas? ¿Cuántas personas no hubieran sufrido tanto si yo no hubiera existido? ¿Cuántas personas serían más felices y libres? ¿Cuánto daño había ocasionado al mundo? Incontable. ¿A cuánta gente había entregado para preservarme de mi suerte, de mi destino? ¿Cuánta? _

_Y otro dolor punzante casi me deja sin aliento para seguir hablando mentalmente. Escuché un llanto vivaz y comprimente de un ser que gritaba algo indescifrable para mis oídos anulados. Pero su voz me resultó tan conocida que no me importó lo que estaba diciendo. Su voz expresaba culpa y padecimiento al ver mi sangre. Y también solté lágrimas. La única persona que me había entendido y capaz la única persona por la cual vivía. Si no fuera por ese individuo yo ya hubiera desistido de vida hace muchísimo tiempo. Sin embargo, la hora había llegado. _

_Lancé un último grito de sufrimiento al cielo, con toda la fuerza e intensidad que me permitió mi estado actual. Respiré por última vez y cerré los ojos. Dejé que la sangre se llevara mi último aliento y mi alma. _

_Un alma que no merecía la comprensión de nadie. Un alma que tendría que haber sido diferente. Un alma que recién ahora había conocido su verdadera misión, su verdadera suerte. Un alma que a todo había temido y había traicionado a aquellos que lo habían querido y amado durante años. Un alma que había dado su último respiro para salvar a Harry Potter. _

_Peter Pettigrew murió entonces. Sin más culpa en su ser. Limpio y puro había muerto salvando la vida de aquel a quien él había ocasionado mayor daño. Ojalá James lograra disculparlo por fin... _

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione se aferró al brazo de Harry con horror al ver tanta sangre en el suelo y el cadáver de Colagusano en el suelo, cubierto por esa sustancia. Gimió de horror y de cierta desesperación. Al igual que Ron y Lilian. Harry, en cambio, lloraba en silencio observando con cierta anonadación el cadáver. Voldemort seguía sonriendo malévolamente disfrutando de la acumulación de sangre en la hierba y del grito de dolor que había soltado Pettigrew en su último aliento. Harry lo observó con odio incansable, aún sin recomponerse del choque. Peter había pagado su deuda pendiente con él, pero no esperaba que muriera de esa forma tan... tan injusta y dolorosa. Maldición... 

Volvió a maldecir el día que Voldemort nació. Volvió a maldecir en susurros el aborrecido día de Halloween de hacía dieciséis años. Y volvió a maldecir sobre todo su destino: todas las muertes que había provocado en el camino a ese desgraciado duelo. Quería acabarlo ya, para no seguir ocasionando más perdidas de vida. Pero... ¿cómo?  

Si hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para romper su orgullo, hubiera caído de rodillas sollozando y lanzando los insultos que jamás se había permitido decir. Quería dejar de llevar todo adentro, descargarse en las blasfemias. Dejar de acumular el odio. Pero su orgullo jamás se hubiera permitido ser partido. No por el momento. Pero se prometió a sí mismo que eso no acabaría así. Obviamente que no. 

No había muchas maneras de derrotar a Lord Voldemort. El dolor no le afectaba, sino que le daba más poder. Y tampoco era fácil debilitarlo en un duelo con hechizos y demás. Ya había intentado todas las formas posibles en un duelo: encantamientos de su antepasado, encantamientos poderosos modernos, su transformación animaga, combinaciones de ataques... Nada. Solamente leves heridas en el cuerpo de la maldita serpiente. ¿Cómo matarlo?   

Observó pensativamente el río que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Notó que en el camino seco de éste, había algo marcado sobre la tierra. Miró un instante a Lord Voldemort, pero parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Lo mismo pasaba con Hermione, Ronald y Lilian. Sonrió recordando. Sean Riddle le había dicho que si se concentraba demasiado en algo, sus poderes harían lo imposible por lograr algo que pudiera ayudarlo. Habían parado el tiempo para permitirle pensar con "tranquilidad" la manera de derrumbe del mago oscuro. 

Se dirigió velozmente hacia el río, sin perder el tiempo. La marca que estaba marcado en él era circular. Lo contempló frunciendo el entrecejo, extrañado. _Círculo. _Ahí estaba la solución a su pregunta. Y su sonrisa se volvió más amplia todavía. Preparó la varita con núcleo de pluma de fénix señalando al Innombrable y se concentró en que el tiempo volviera a la normalidad. Así lo hizo y Harry estaba listo para cualquier cosa, con las energías y esperanzas renovadas. 

- **_Vita Leone Ardere_**. – Susurró Harry trazando un círculo imaginario con su varita. La figuración de un animal ardiendo en llamas rojas nació de aquel círculo trazado. Inmediatamente, aquella ilusión se dirigió hacia Voldemort, quien permaneció paralizado en su lugar. El encantamiento lo rodeó y gritó con minúscula dolencia. La luz carmesí se evaporó, dejando ver a un Voldemort con quemaduras. Alguna que otra de cierta gravedad. **__**

- **_Serpente mordere venenososu. _**– Gritó Voldemort con furia señalando a Harry. Algo muy parecido sucedió: una serpiente nació del trazado y se lanzó hacia el joven, con la diferencia que éste tenía preparada una barrera de fuego para protegerse del ataque. **__**

- **_Tonu venenonu_**. – Los cuatro amigos se dispersaron hacia diferentes direcciones mientras contraatacaban. **__**

- **_Stupefy_**

- **_Heridus Saengrum_**

- **_Bolus enormus focus_**

- **_Inflamae Sensodyne_**

Así continuaron durante unos minutos más, lanzando hechizos, esquivando y alejándose. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que debieron detenerse para medir las circunstancias y tomar un aliento. Luego se lamentarían de ello. 

Voldemort no se cruzó de brazos a esperar que recuperaran la respiración. Hubiera sido demasiado idiota de su parte hacer eso.  Al notar que parábamos de atacar, aprovechó la oportunidad. Elevó su varita y observó a los cuatro muchachos. ¿Quién moriría primero? Sin duda, hubiera querido señalar a su _hija_, pero Potter ya estaba delante de ella protegiéndola, y la verdad que al hijo del Matrimonio Potter quería verlo sufrir de la peor de las formas. ¿Entonces...? Su vista pasó súbitamente hacia Weasley y Callejas. Y señaló a la pelirroja. 

- **_Crucio. _**

****

No la iba a matar sin verla suplicar por el dolor. OH, no. Se dejaría de llamar Lord Voldemort el día que tuviera piedad de alguien y lo matara sin hacerle sentir el dolor. Lily cayó al suelo de rodillas, pero midiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar. Obviamente, era del clan de Potter. No le iba a dar el gusto de escuchar sus gritos, ¿eh? Rió tenebrosamente. 

- Así que resistes al dolor, ¿eh, Callejas? – Se burló divertidamente. Dejó de apuntarla para observar a Weasley, quien estaba inclinado al lado de la muchacha. Y volvió a levantar la varita, pero esta vez la voz de Harry detrás de él lo sobresaltó. **__**

- Ni se te ocurra. **_Bolus enormus focus._** – Voldemort llegó a esquivar el golpe de pura suerte, o suerte de sus reflejos duelistas. Se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Potter. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, sintió un estremecimiento. Jamás alguien lo había mirado tan intensamente, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore. Y un simple muchacho de diecisiete años estaba logrando intimidarlo... **__**

- **_Crucio. _**_–_ Murmuró inaudiblemente. Potter ni se inmutó al recibir la maldición. Sencillamente apretó sus labios y le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica. 

- ¿Es lo único que puedes hacer, Voldemort? – Susurró Harry todavía bajo los efectos del cruciatus. Riddle se sorprendió notoriamente, y se notó sobre todo en sus ojos. 

- ¿Cómo...? 

- Otra de las maneras de no sentir el dolor es sentirlo demasiadas veces, ¿sabes? Además, el Cruciatus no es nada comparado con el Extremus Cruciatus... ¿Verdad? – Sonrió más ampliamente. – Y sabes que no te daré el gusto de escucharme gritar. 

- Me daré el gusto de escucharte gritar, no lo dudes. – Aseguró Voldemort mirando de reojo a sus tres amigos. - ¿Y si los hago gritar a ellos? **_Crucio._** – Esta vez, señalando a Ronald. Éste hizo lo mismo que Lilian: se mordió el labio y bajó la vista al suelo. Duró unos minutos más en los que el silencio se extendió. No obstante, el Innombrable retiró la maldición y se volteó ha ver a Harry nuevamente.    

- Yo conozco la manera de hacerte suplicar, Potter. – Sus ojos escarlatas brillaron en maldad. – Muchas maneras. Ya he elegido una, y te la haré probar a ver que tal... – Le observó con recelo mientras elevaba el instrumento mágico. Harry esperaba nuevamente otra dosis de cruciatus o algo por el estilo, cuando una desviación de la varita de Voldemort le tomó de sorpresa. 

- **_Somnum Eternu._** – Señaló a Lilian. **__**

~~~~~~~~~~~

_El sueño eterno. Sueño: Serie de escenas, imágenes o sucesos más o menos incoherentes que se presentan en la mente mientras se duerme. Eterno: que no tiene principio ni fin. Sueño eterno: la muerte. _

_¿Qué es la muerte? Cesación completa y definitiva de la vida._

_Agradeció todos los momentos vividos. Conocer esos amigos tan especiales, con lazos especiales que los unían le demostró lo que en verdad era la amistad. Conoció el amor. El amor, podría decirse, "a primera vista." Y un amor lleno de obstáculos y de cierta forma, prohibido. Ese era el amor de Harry y Hermione. Pero también recordó el amor clandestino. El amor que se reveló en el último momento. Harry y Amanda. Aunque nunca llegó a verlos juntos, recordaba perfectamente a su vieja compañera de estudio. Y reconoció que habrían hecho una grandiosa pareja. Lastima que la muerte se interpuso antes que todo.  _

_La amistad era un afecto personal, puro y desinteresado, ordinariamente recíproco. Y las miradas que Harry y Ron solían lanzarse cuando le hacían bromas a Mione demostraban lo mucho que se apreciaban y conocían mutuamente. Y volvió a agradecer la oportunidad de haberlos conocido. Le demostró que a pesar de las dificultades, diferencias, y todo lo demás, la amistad es el mayor tesoro que Dios le pudo dar al hombre. Harry muchas veces le había dicho que sin la amistad de Ronald y Hermione, él no estaría con vida. Y supo que era verdad, lo decían sus ojos. Y también supo que Ron y Mione pensaban lo mismo que Potter. Nunca conoció a un trío tan... ¿amistoso? _

_Y haber muerto luchando con ellos la llenó de armonía y de calor. Ella había conocido la amistad y el amor gracias a ellos. _

_Le deseaba a Ron todo lo mejor en la vida. No quería alejarse de él, pero el encantamiento ya la había sacado de su cuerpo. Era hora de ir al sueño eterno, no sin antes recordar todo el cariño y amor que sentía por Weasley. Recordó sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras cálidas, su risa desinteresada, sus ojos risueños y sus pecas encantadoras. Su sonrisa embrujadora y seductora. Nadie le quitaría eso ni en la muerte. Nadie. Ni el dolor que ahora le recorría el cuerpo, ni nada. No importaba cuanto sufriera, ya no tenía sentido. Ya todo estaba perdido y ganado. Por más sufrimiento que la agobiara, caería en manos del sueño. _

_Dio un último aliento, dejando caer su frágil cuerpo en manos de su amado. Ojalá en años, muchos años, volviera a encontrarse con el pelirrojo. Capaz en otro lugar, pero ojalá que el encuentro fuera posible. Su cabello rojizo cubrió su rostro y sintió por última vez los labios de Ron sobre los suyos. Le agradeció la intención. Murió en ellos. _

~~~~~~~~~~~

El encantamiento le dio a Lilian, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Ron instantáneamente quiso correr hacia ella, para protegerla, pero no llegó. Las lágrimas atravesaron su rostro cuando vio que la muchacha iba palideciendo y sus ojos almendrados perdiéndose en otra dimensión. Ni se percató que Harry forcejeaba tratando de soltarse de las manos de Voldemort para avisarle del peligro que corría si se acercaba. Sin embargo, Hermione si lo notó. Voldemort sostenía a Potter de los brazos y le tapaba la boca para que no pudiera decir nada. Mione vio los ojos desorbitados de Harry fijos en Ron con desesperación. Y quiso correr para detener al pelirrojo. Sin embargo, ella estaba muy lejos de Ron. Demasiado lejos. 

Ron sostuvo a Lilian en sus brazos cuando llegó hasta ella. Le suplicó en susurros que resistiera. Que no le dejara. Pero Lilian era incapaz de oírlo en ese momento, en aquella situación. Y el pelirrojo se llenó de impotencia y odio. No tuvo tiempo de maldecir a Voldemort. Se dio cuenta que la respiración de Callejas cada vez era más dificultosa y agitada. Y más lágrimas rebasaron su rostro. El cuerpo débil de su novia cayó en sus brazos. Besó sus labios con pasión desconocida. Sería el último. OH, sí. El último, aunque él no lo supiera en ese momento. 

Abrazó el cuerpo ya inerte de Lily. La abrazó vigorosamente, lamentando y maldiciendo, y no la soltó hasta que escuchó un grito desgarrador detrás de él, reconoció inmediatamente al provocante del chillido: Harry. Se volteó con preocupación y algo distante, su mente le daba vueltas y no se estaba sintiendo del todo bien. Había perdido a la persona que más había querido en el universo. No era para menos... Su corazón se había partido en pedazos y ya su vida estaba perdiendo el sentido. Tantos planes para el futuro con Lilian, y ese maldito se los había arrebatado... Como había sucedido con tantos otros. 

Se extrañó al ver a Harry en el suelo de rodillas, sollozando. Hermione estaba muy cerca de él, también mirando pasmada a Harry. Y Voldemort apoyado en un árbol con una sonrisa tan perversa que a Ron le perforó el alma. Lo maldijo más que nunca por haberle quitado a su amor. Pero se preguntaba porque Potter estaba llorando tan desesperadamente. Capaz era la impotencia y la culpabilidad por lo sucedido. Se puso de pie para ir a tranquilizarlo, ya tendrían tiempo para sollozar (aunque él iba a seguir llorando) y el arrepentimiento de esa acción lo invadió casi instantáneamente. Una punzada de dolor le recorrió el estómago sin justificación, extendiendo ese dolor por todo su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, sin lograr sostenerse por un aumento imprevisto del peso de su cuerpo. Y la vista comenzó a nublársele, los colores se iban perdiendo y las formas comenzaban a ser borrosas. Solamente pudo escuchar la voz amargada de Harry demasiado lejana, más de lo lógico. 

- Cuando una persona es afectada por el Somnum Eternu, no hay que tomar contacto con ella. Si no el encantamiento también te afectará a ti. – Hermione también cayó de rodillas al suelo, también llorando al entender lo que eso significaba. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Y más lamentos retumbaron en mi mente. Iba a morir. Iba a morir. Iba a dejar solos a Hermione y a Harry. Iba a abandonar mi hogar, a mis padres y a mis hermanos. Iba a ocasionar el dolor más profundo en mis seres queridos. Y recién ahora me di cuenta de lo que valía mi vida. No por los logros que consiguieras, sino por todos aquellas decisiones y sentimientos, todas aquellas personas con las que habías vivido. Yo  había tomado esa decisión. Morir al lado de mi amada. OH, sí. Pero también me di cuenta que era lo que dejaba atrás. _

_La vista se me nubló totalmente. Solamente oscuridad era visible. ¿Acaso había cerrado los ojos? Quise decirles a gritos desaforados a Mione y a Harry cuanto los quería, cuanto los apreciaba, cuanto les agradecía lo que habían compartido juntos, cuanto les pedía que hicieran para el futuro. Quería pedirles que dejaran de llorar por mí, no valía la pena, que prefería las sonrisas y risas.  Que vencieran a aquel que había matado a Lily y que muy pronto me mataría. Quería desearles un futuro feliz, juntos. Pero sobre todo, agradecerles esa amistad que habían compartido durante siete largos años. Nadie les quitaría eso.  Nadie, ni la muerte. Las experiencias, las aventuras nocturnas, los secretos en trío, las bromas algo estúpidas, algunas astutas, las charlas interminables sobre el Quidditch, las burlas con Mione para hacerla enojar, las peleas sin sentido que muchas veces habían sacado dolores de cabeza a Harry... Todo el cariño que sentía por ellos. Y les agradecí de corazón la oportunidad que me habían brindado. Conocerlos fue una de las cosas que jamás me arrepentiré y agradeceré eternamente, una de las cosas más importantes que le pudieron suceder.  _

_El dolor iba aumentando su intensidad mientras pensaba en todo aquello. No quería pensar en el dolor, pero ya no podía más. Mi cuerpo perdía peso y comencé a dejar de sentir la solidez de los cuerpos que me rodeaban, comencé a alejarme del mundo. Los ruidos se fueron apagando lentamente y los olores cada vez más debilitados, simplemente estaba en una oscuridad infinita. Ojalá dejara de sentir el dolor. Pero mirando el lado positivo de las cosas, sería lo último que sentiría sentimentalmente. Pensé en Lily Callejas. Muy pronto estaría junto a ella, en la eternidad del sueño. El dolor valía la pena, después de todo, si quería vivir una vida amorosa en la eternidad.  _

_Iba a morir por amor y salvando una amistad infinita. Iría con mi amada, ¿verdad? Siempre hay que mirar a todo el lado positivo. Esa era la frase de Ron, y nadie se la iba a sacar, nadie._

_"Amigos, nos vemos en la eternidad. Espero que no muy pronto. Sean felices por siempre y siempre. ¡Acuérdense de mí, pero no lloren! Moriré al lado de mi amada. ¿Ustedes no habrían hecho eso?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Y le di el gusto a Voldemort de escuchar mi llanto, mis gritos, mis maldiciones, mis insultos. Jamás creí liberar todo tan... tan fuertemente y tan rápido. Pero había perdido a mi mejor amigo. Y yo había podido evitarlo. Había podido evitar la muerte de mi amigo. Y ese maldito monstruo no me había permitido. Y él había muerto. El ser con el que más momentos había compartido. Ese ser que todo me había perdonado y todo habíamos vivido. La amistad más profunda que pude mantener con alguien. Y Lord Voldemort lo había matado. ¿Me entiendes? _

_Sientes como si una parte de tu corazón se fue con él, porque era tu camarada. Tu compinche. Sobre todo, mi mejor amigo. Esa persona que te comprendía, que guardaba tus secretos, con quien hacías todas las travesuras nocturnas... Es como perder un brazo, el brazo derecho. No, esa comparación estaba mal hecha. Porque perder un brazo no era nada comparado con perder a un amigo, el dolor era muchísimo más intenso, no era físico, sino espiritual, mental... Mi alma estaba quebrada.  _

_Si alguna vez me propuse tanto matar a Voldemort fue en ese momento. Ese momento, mis sentimientos y sensaciones se combinaron en el mayor dolor posible. Ningún cruciatus podría igualar aquello. Ninguno. Jamás iba a volver a sentir tanto dolor, pero en ese momento sentí como el mundo se me caía. Todo por lo cual había luchado durante años se había desvanecido por un simple encantamiento: una amistad inmortal. El paraíso que esperaba para el futuro se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Se levantó torpemente. El cuerpo de su mejor amigo ya estaba tendido en el suelo, inerte. Y los efectos del encantamiento ya no surgían efecto ante el acercamiento. Harry corrió hacia él sin parar de maldecir en el camino. Lo abrazó, aunque no sintió vida dentro de aquel organismo. Pero la realidad era demasiado dura y todavía no podía salir del choque. Quería cambiar el pasado. Quería morirse ahí nomás. Pero sobre todo, cobrar venganza. Sintió que otra persona se unía al abrazo. Mione. Ella pensaba lo mismo que él.

Y Voldemort observaba todo disfrutando, como si fuera el mejor momento de su vida. Esa sonrisa que tanto le hubiera gustado romper a pedazos. Que ese maldito sufriera tanto como su corazón en ese momento. Pero Lord Voldemort ya no podía sentir nada. Pero nada. Y se encargaría de que no viviera nada más. Y partiría esa varita maldita en mil pedazos. Los restos los tiraría al fuego donde arderían fugazmente hasta que se formaran suficientes cenizas. Y luego esos restos los tiraría al infierno, donde arderían nuevamente. El odio le estaba sobrepasando.  

Hermione lo abrazó para demostrarle que ella seguía allí con él. Harry se dejó llevar por el abrazo de apoyo y la besó mientras ambos no dejaban de sollozar. Capaz esa escena fue la que más asco le dio a Lord Voldemort, porque inmediatamente después actuó lanzándonos un Cruciatus Extremus. Pero no se dio cuenta que ellos ya sentían demasiado dolor natural como para que una maldición les afectara. Capaz ciego de poder no se dio cuenta que había actuado totalmente mal. No debería haber matado a Ron y a Lily, porque eso les había unido más contra él, aumentando el poder que poseían. Pero de eso no llegaría a darse cuenta nunca... 

Cuando Harry y Hermione se separaron, el primero observó el cielo oscurecido con nostalgia. Su instinto le marcó que era domingo, 1° de junio de 1997, 0 horas con 4 minutos. Marte y Saturno ya estaban totalmente separados. Y Marte ya había brillado en su totalidad hacía menos de cinco minutos. Así que eso era lo que había mostrado los astros. Eso era lo que habían estado prediciendo durante todo el mes anterior... Y percibió un mordaz dolor en el estómago, que le estaba sacando la capacidad de habla... ¿Había tenido que esperar un mes para saber lo que deparaba su destino...? _Impotencia_.   

_Tendrán que elegir entre lo cómodo y lo difícil_

_Sólo ellos podrán hacerlo,_

_Sólo unidos podrán vencer a la oscuridad._

Y la profecía resonó en sus oídos. Ya habían elegido entre lo cómodo y lo difícil. Y lo difícil había resultado demasiado difícil, más de lo esperado. Jamás imaginó que todo pudiera salir tan mal... ¿Por qué el destino había decidido que su mejor amigo tenía que morir? ¿Por qué? 

Y ellos ya estaban unidos, cómo jamás lo habían estado. Era hora de acabar con ese maldito. Y ya conocían la forma de hacerlo. El amor lo podía todo. Hasta lo imposible. 

***-*-* Flash Back 1 *-*-***

_Hermione_. 

Nunca esos ojos almendrados habían estado tan brillantes. Su cabello liso y brillante lucía espectacular a la luz de la luna creciente. Marcaba su figura. Sus manos cálidas y suaves sostenían su mano derecha. Su rostro... _lágrimas_. 

Harry había quedado paralizado mirando a Hermione. Ella había detenido a Voldemort, salvándole de cierta forma la vida. Cerró sus ojos un momento y volvió a abrirlos pensando que capaz fuera un sueño... No lo era. Sus ojos quedaron conectados. Minutos de completo silencio. 

La muchacha separó sus manos de la de Harry y se acercó más a él. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo con infinito cariño. Potter pasó su mano lentamente por su cabello castaño. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel aire dulce y aquel precioso ambiente... 

- ¿Qué pensabas hacer, Harry?- preguntó Hermione en un murmullo casi inaudible. Había tristeza en su voz. 

- Era él... Voldemort... – susurró con un nudo en la garganta. El miedo y la angustia le estaban prohibiendo el habla- Me estaba manejando... 

- Te iba a matar, Harry- dijo ella separándose de él y mirando sus profundos ojos verdes. 

- Era una potente magia oscura... no podía... – respiró hondo de nuevo. Otra vez la calidez recorriendo su sangre. 

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el entorno. No había viento. Era una noche sin nubes. Las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. El bosque prohibido estaba silencioso y inmovible, como si lo hubieran paralizado. En la cabaña de Hagrid había una tenue luz.  

- No es tu culpa, Harry- dijo ella tiernamente inclinándose y tomando su varita que estaba en la hierba. La acarició con delicadeza- Ten cuidado- le devolvió su preciada varita. La tomó y la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica negra. 

- Si es mi culpa, Hermione- dijo Harry mirando la luna creciente que había en el cielo. Era una noche muy bonita.  

- No, Harry, todo es culpa de ese monstruo... tú no querías que nada de esto sucediera 

- Podría haberlo evitado... 

- Harry... – lo volvió a abrazar, mostrándole su apoyo. _Lágrimas- Ron y yo siempre estaremos contigo, Harry, y lo sabes. Somos tus amigos, ¿no? Los amigos estamos para ayudar... – esas lágrimas de dolor, de tristeza. Harry se sentía el culpable de esas lágrimas.  _

- No llores por mí, Hermione.- dijo Harry separándose de ella y pasando su mano por su rostro tiernamente.- Yo no merezco tus lágrimas. 

- ¿Por qué te niegas al cariño, Harry?

Potter se sentó en la orilla del lago. El lago... el agua helada como siempre. Las criaturas acuáticas conviviendo en él... Pequeñas olas se formaban en la orilla. Suavemente, chocaban con las antiguas rocas. Ojalá esa tranquilidad también fuera para el mundo terrestre. Habría que aprender de las criaturas mágicas y de la naturaleza. 

Hermione se sentó a su lado, aún esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Lo miraba con ternura. Como comprendiendo como se sentía. Pero eso era _imposible_. 

- No lo merezco, Herm. 

- ¿Quieres morir?- preguntó Hermione astutamente, mirando el lago- Si no quieres cariño, querrás otra cosa... ¿quieres la muerte? 

- No. También le tengo miedo a la muerte. 

- ¿Le tienes miedo al cariño?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida. 

- Tengo miedo que algo malo les pase. Que sufran por mi culpa. Que los defraude. Que jamás los vuelva a ver. Que me odien- susurró Harry cerrando los ojos y prohibiéndose soltar lágrimas. 

- Sabemos cuidarnos, Harry. Y jamás nos defraudarás. Sabemos que lucharás por lo imposible. No podría odiarte. No podría odiarte, cuando en realidad te amo. 

Harry se volteó hacia Hermione, con las lágrimas circulando su rostro pálido. Aquellas eran lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento. Sus ojos verdes iluminantes reflejaban esperanza. La luz de la esperanza. Su cabello oscuro y rebelde jamás había parecido tan negro. 

- Hermione, por favor- murmuró Harry mirándola fijamente- Olvídate de mí... 

- No, Harry... tú eres la persona que realmente amo... No Ronald.

- Ron te quiere de verdad, Herm... 

- Pero yo no lo quiero a él. Ya he hablado con él, Harry. No lo engañaré más ni a él ni a mi misma. Te quiero- Hermione se acercó súbitamente hacia él. Posó su mano izquierda en la mejilla de joven Potter y acercó su rostro al de él. 

Harry cerró los ojos antes de que sus labios se unieran. Aquellos labios dulces... Sintió que una sensación extraña se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Ya no había dolor. No había tristeza. No había recuerdos. No había lugar en su mente para eso. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese parado solamente para ellos. Acarició el cabello de Granger con delicadeza. Tan cálido... 

***-*-* Fin del Flash Back 1 *-*-***

***-*-* Flash Back 2 *-*-***

Una brisa suave agitó los cabellos castaños de su compañera. A la luz de la luna, la figura de su amiga parecía iluminada y remarcada. Sus ojos parecían brillar con más intensidad. Para Harry, aquellos ojos brillaban más que todas las estrellas del firmamento juntas... Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento que se posó en su mente. 

- Herm, ¿para qué querías salir de la torre? Podríamos habernos quedado allí... Imagínate como se pondrá Sirius si se entera que he salido del castillo durante la noche...

- Ya lo has hecho antes, Harry. Lo hiciste hace unas pocas noches, ¿recuerdas? – le cortó ella secamente. Pero luego sonrió cálidamente. – Quería un lugar más privado y relajante que el encierro de la torre, Harry. 

Se acercó a él y acarició delicadamente su pálido rostro. Sintió un estremecimiento al sentir el contacto de la piel cálida de Hermione con la suya, la cual estaba sumamente fría. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo tiernamente. _Cariño_. Un estremecimiento total de su cuerpo ante el contacto de su figura con la de Hermione. No estaba acostumbrado al cariño... Estaba acostumbrado a la _oscuridad. _

- No te niegues al cariño, Harry... – dijo la muchacha suavemente en su oído. Suspiró, respirando hondo, para contener su impulso de alejarse de los brazos de Hermione. 

- Mione, yo... – ella colocó su mano delicadamente sobre los labios de Harry para hacerlo callar. 

- No digas más, Harry... – suavizó todavía más su tono dulce. Retiró su mano de la boca de Harry y lentamente comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. 

Solamente se separaron para volver a respirar. Harry notablemente agitado, había cerrado los ojos. Era una sensación tan hermosa... tan preciosa. Sentirse querido, sentir el cariño de la otra persona, poder demostrar su amor hacia el otro individúo. 

- No te niegues al cariño, Harry. – Volvió a repetir Hermione mirando el lago de Hogwarts. Algunos de sus cabellos tapando la vista de sus ojos a Harry. 

Suspiró suavemente mientras se acercaba a Mione. Ella volteó sorprendida hacia él, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos castaños. 

- Gracias, Mione. – dejó un momento de silencio. Con un tono más dulce y tierno dijo aquellas palabras que jamás había dicho con tanta dulzura: - _Te amo_.****

***-*-* Fin del Flash Back 2 *-*-***

***-*-* Flash Back 3*-*-***

- Harry... – susurró apaciblemente en su oído la muchacha de cabello castaño. Sintió el contacto de los tibios labios de ella sobre su mejilla. Luego acarició su cabello azabache... 

- Te quiero tanto, Mione... ****

- ¿Y yo, Harry? – Ella suspiró. – Me duele tanto verte así... Eres todo para mí... Eres mi mundo, y lo sabes, Harry. 

- ¿Qué harías en el caso de que...? – dejó que el silencio dominara unos instantes.****

- Me muero contigo, Harry. No soportaría la soledad. – Unas lágrimas cayendo lentamente por su cara. A Harry se le oprimió el corazón y dejó de apoyarse en Mione para mirarla fijamente. Quitó sus lágrimas, acariciando su rostro. Luego, la besó indomablemente.   

- No lo dudo ni un minuto. No, no... Por favor, no. – Susurró Mione abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Mione... Tranquila... 

- Prométemelo, Harry... Que no me dejarás, por favor...  

- Mione... Deja de llorar, por favor. ****

- ¡Prométemelo!

- Mione, no puedo... No dudaré ni un segundo en entregar mi vida por ti, si es para que continúes con vida. ¿Entiendes? Simplemente, deberías continuar... Pero no dejaré nunca de estar a tu lado, aunque no sea físicamente... – Hermione se aferró a él con más fuerza. 

- No. – Suspiró, tratando de relajarse. – A donde vayas, yo te sigo. – Sonrió. ****

- Te lo agradezco, Mione.

- ¿Qué me agradeces?

- Te agradezco por hacerme ver lo que es querer, - acarició suavemente su cabello castaño. - Dejarme ser quién quiero ser y darle sentido a esta vida. – Besó su frente.  

- Y yo te agradezco dejarme ver la vida con tu amor, que llena de ilusión y de esperanza cada día.  ****

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar para poder ser libres? – Preguntó Hermione mirando lo poco que quedaba del Sol en el horizonte. 

- Primero hay que vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir. – Contestó Harry poniéndose de pie sin quitar sus ojos del horizonte. – Y luego, seremos libres para siempre. – Sonrió débilmente. – Si logramos vivir para contarlo... 

- No hay que perder la esperanza. Lucharemos hasta el final. ¿Verdad que sí?- Dijo Hermione con aire suplicante.

- No dejaré de luchar hasta el último momento, sí es para un futuro mejor. – Se besaron nuevamente, esta vez con más intensidad y un tiempo más extenso. 

- ¡Te quiero tanto! ****

***-*-* Fin del Flash Back 3 *-*-*******

Le reconfortó plenamente recordar todos aquellos momentos amorosos vividos durante el transcurso del año con Hermione. Y ojalá hubiera muchos más. Quería compartir su vida con ella hasta la eternidad. Pero eso solamente era posible eliminando a ese monstruo. Y se iban a encargar que no viviera ni una hora más. Ni una. 

Afirmaron sus varitas con decisión, apuntando a Lord Voldemort desafiantemente. Él los observaba burlonamente. ¿Qué podía hacer una pareja de enamorados contra el grandísimo Lord Voldemort? Su engreimiento le iba a costar caro, muy caro. Debería haberlos tenido en cuenta, en vez de enderezar la columna en forma de grandeza. Solamente consiguió más odio de parte de ellos. Solamente eso. 

Muchas veces uno se pregunta si está haciendo lo correcto. Pero cuando las circunstancias pueden más que tu voluntad, no tienes poder de decisión. Y Hermione y Harry capaz no eran del todo conscientes de sus acciones, porque el dolor no les permitía pensar o meditar con claridad. Lo único que sabían era que Lord Voldemort tenía que desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y solamente ellos podían hacerlo. Nada de lo demás importaba. 

Un duelo comenzó luego de una fuerte explosión provocada por uno de los encantamientos de Mione. Así estuvieron largo rato atacando, defendiendo y contraatacando. Era agotador, sí. Pero ellos no sentían ese agotamiento. Capaz lo sentirían después. Pero en ese momento no. Y ni siquiera si estuvieran apunto de morirse hubieran parado de atacar, si querían que Ron y Lily descansaran en paz... 

- **_Ventu Gyrare._** – Susurró Hermione lentamente. Un tornado de tamaño considerable hizo su aparición en la escena, dirigiéndose inmediatamente contra Tom Riddle. Recién en ese momento Hermione se puso a observar las heridas de su rival. Realmente habían hecho un gran trabajo en equipo. 

****

Dios, nadie hubiera imaginado que Riddle llegara estar tan lastimado en manos de un dúo de adolescentes. Pero sí, estaba llegando su hora. Hacía bastante tiempo que la serpiente no soltaba algún comentario y eso parecía ser un buen indicio para ellos. Miró un segundo a Harry. Tenía una herida grave en el brazo izquierdo y todas las demás eran leves. Había mucho cansancio en su rostro, él llevaba luchando más tiempo que ella. Pero en ningún momento lo vio aflojar. Supuso que también se culpaba de la muerte de Callejas y Weasley. Agitó la cabeza para que la depresión no la volviera a consumir. 

Por su parte, Harry estaba demasiado concentrado en la batalla como para ponerse a pensar en otras cosas. Pero tampoco quería desocupar su mente. Sabía que si hacía eso, caería nuevamente en su propia oscuridad interna. Y no era ese el momento de dejar a Mione. No, obviamente que no la dejaría. Sus ojos le ardían suplicando por descanso, pero tampoco les permitió una tregua. Cada una de las extremidades de su cuerpo le dolía con furor, pero no quería parar. Ni iba a parar por más que su cuerpo no diera más. Sus energías cada vez iban disminuyendo más, pero casi ni se dio percató del detalle. Su piel estaba áspera y su garganta suplicaba por algo de líquido. Un calor sofocante le invadía el cuerpo, parecía habérsele multiplicado el peso de éste. Algo le indicaba que esa batalla iba a traer muchas consecuencias para su organismo. Pero como tantas otras veces, no le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle a su salud. 

- **_Sangrem Dolorem_**. – Dijo Voldemort señalando a Harry. **__**

****

Él se mordió el labio para contener el grito de dolor. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre gracias a ese encantamiento. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Hermione lanzó otro hechizo hacia Voldemort y corrió hacia Harry para sostenerlo. Ahora que lo veía de cerca, no estaba del todo bien. Y apenas tocarle el rostro se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre, y muy alta. 

****

- Harry... – Susurró acariciándole el rostro. – Resiste un poco más... **__**

Él asintió levemente. Voldemort estaba recuperándose del golpe. Hermione supo que tenía que hacer. Le tomó el rostro con las manos y lo besó con ímpetu. Eso fue lo que le permitió a Harry no desplomarse en ese momento. Al separarse, voltearon a observar a Voldemort. Él elevó la varita al mismo tiempo que ellos. 

****

- **_Dolorem somnum Eternu. _**– Gritó el Innombrable. **__**

- **_Basiu Spiritu Eternu. _**– Gritaron los dos Gryffindor al mismo tiempo, y no fue casualidad. **__**

****

Los dos rayos que brotaron de la varita de los Gryffindor se unieron para formar uno solo. Los dos encantamientos se dirigieron hacia el oponente con potencia y rapidez. Chocaron en el aire y una enorme descarga dio origen allí.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

_Si realmente tuviera que describir con palabras ese momento, ni usando todas las expresiones conocidas podría demostrarles a ustedes que lo sentí en ese momento. Sin embargo, he de intentar de expresarme para que conozcan lo sucedido aquella noche._

_Jamás se iba a repetir una noche con tantas muertes y batallas en la historia de la humanidad mágica. Jamás. Sabíamos que estábamos marcando una especie de momento histórico, pero más sabíamos que estábamos sellando miles de destinos. Si me hubieran contado lo que iba a vivir esa horripilante noche, no lo hubiera creído por la ceguedad del dolor de perder a mi mejor amigo y a la novia de éste. Creo que no es necesario contarles la impotencia que sentí en el momento que Lilian fue absorbida por el encantamiento y cuando Ron se desplomó por el suelo, inactivo. Pude haber evitado sus muertes, pero una serpiente no me dejó avisarle. Todavía siento esa obstrucción en mi garganta al recordar la escena que invade mis pesadillas... _

_Si pudiera volver a atrás, ¿qué cambiaría? Si me dan opciones, creo que serían éstas. La noche de Halloween cuando murieron mis padres, la noche del resurgir de Voldemort o esa noche en la que murieron dos de mis mejores amigos. ¿Tú si estuvieras en mi lugar, cuál de estas opciones cambiarías? Pues, yo no te voy a decir la respuesta, porque es un secreto. ¿Nunca tuviste un secreto que te prometiste nunca decir, ya sea por respeto, dolor o demasiada felicidad junta? Eso me pasa a mí y espero que logres comprender mis deseos. _

_Bueno, me estoy yendo de tema. ¿Qué pasó luego de esa descarga de poder? _

_Miles de sentimientos invadieron mi cuerpo. Toda la oscuridad del poder de Voldemort y todo el amor que descargamos con Hermione en ese encantamiento: "__Basiu Spiritu Eternu." La sed de venganza, el odio creciente, el amor infinito, la paz interior y externa con el mundo... Todo en un mismo lugar. Y recuerdo el chillido de Voldemort, como si mi mente pudiera llegar a olvidarlo alguna vez. Creo que ese grito batió mi alma, mis anhelos, mis sueños... Claro, Voldemort no soportaba el sentimiento de amor como yo soportaba el del poder. Ese creo que fue el momento más culminante de la batalla y en el que necesité todo el apoyo de Mione... _

~~~~~~~~~~~~

El grito de Voldemort casi les rompe los tímpanos. Hermione se aferró al brazo de Harry con terror mientras que éste contenía las ganas de caer de rodillas y desplomarse en el suelo. La humareda rubí fue poco a poco dispersándose. Observaron como Voldemort se revolcaba en el suelo, con gritos que le salían desde la médula espinal. Su garganta muy pronto se quedaría sin voz, si seguía gritando así. El bosque pareció contemplarlo, porque nada se movía. 

Harry le hizo señas a Hermione para que aguantara en ese lugar. El heredero de Gryffindor se acercó lentamente al monstruo asesino. No podía sacar sus ojos esmeraldas de la figura retorcida de Tom Riddle. Sintió una punzada en el estómago. Supuso que sería su conciencia, su alma. 

- Nunca tuviste amor... – Murmuró Harry con voz piadosa, demostrando el dolor que sentía en esas palabras. 

Voldemort tenía debilidad por el amor porque jamás lo había conocido y le deseaba tanto que llegó a enfurecerse al no encontrarlo. Se llenó de odio hacia los demás. Y así había nacido Lord Voldemort. Harry cerró los ojos para no seguir viendo la escena. Se mordió el labio inferior. Retrocedió hasta volverse a reunir con Mione. 

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, comenzando nuevamente a sollozar. Harry, por encima de su hombro, sintió como Voldemort perdía la voz. Ya no se revolvía más por el suelo. Sus ojos escarlatas se fueron por las órbitas. Y se dieron cuenta que Voldemort ya no tenía vida. Lo observaron desplomarse por el suelo. Ambos muchachos abrieron de forma descomunal los ojos al ver como el organismo de Voldemort se desvanecía en cenizas por un fuego imaginario e invisible.  

**_El destino que se les ha otorgado es este..._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_No creo que haya sido uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. No, creo que no. Porque en ese cadáver vi a un ser que había sido criado sin amor, crecido sin amor... Y cuando quiso acordarse, ya era demasiado tarde: el odio y el poder lo habían dominado. Capaz ese ser alguna vez fue capaz de amar. Pero no lo había demostrado. _

_Sin embargo, no te puedo decir que he dejado de odiarlo. No. Voldemort le quitó la felicidad al mundo, especialmente a mi amado. Luego mató a Ron y a Lily, a Amanda, mi mejor amiga. Al Profesor Dumbledore, a Sean, a Cedric... Y la lista de nombres continúa. Capaz tenga un poco de lástima, pero no por Lord Voldemort.  _

_Pero sé que el cadáver que cayó al suelo no era Lord Voldemort, el señor tenebroso. No. Era Tom Marvolo Riddle, el muchacho inocente, noble y amable que había estudiado en Hogwarts hacía bastantes años... Y recuerdo que en su última mirada hacia nosotros había un sentimiento que recién ahora he comprendido: agradecimiento. Nos agradecía haber terminado con su pesadilla. Entonces, ¿quién era Lord Voldemort? Creo que jamás lo sabré. Y Harry tampoco. Y eso fue lo que ocasionó una gran furia en mí. Harry no soportó esa mirada, todavía sueña con ella durante las noches... _

_Y al mismo tiempo que Voldemort moría, Harry se desmayaba en mis brazos. Creo que estaba demasiado oprimido, demasiado culpable. Confundido. Y había gastado todas sus energías mágicas. Pero me alegré de ver que me sonreía. En sus ojos vi esa... libertad desconocida. Por fin había cumplido su destino, su misión. Era libre de las cadenas. Y se sentía feliz sobre todo por el futuro que sabía que le esperaba a mi lado. Pero creo que las siguientes semanas a la batalla fueron... horribles para él. Lo vi sufrir demasiado. No te digo que yo no sufrí, pero... Harry ya había tenido demasiadas almas en su espalda. Y ahora tenía la de su mejor amigo. Creo que eso le hubiera podido ocasionar su estadía en coma durante un buen tiempo. Pero eso no sucedió, gracias a Dios. _

_Cuando se desmayó en mis brazos, y vi que Tom Riddle había muerto, decidí que era hora de volver a Hogwarts. Reuní todas mis energías en aparecerme en Hogwarts, sabiendo que era imposible. Pero no si el heredero de Gryffindor era el que se trasladaba, ese pequeño detalle que La Historia de Hogwarts no incluía. Maldito libro... Le prometí mentalmente a Ron y a Lily que luego la Orden del Fénix regresaría por sus cuerpos, no los dejaría al lado de las cenizas de Voldemort, ¿verdad? Además, merecían un buen lugar donde sus cuerpos pudieran descansar en paz.  _

_Pero en ese momento mi prioridad era la salud de Harry...    _

**Hello a todos! ¿Cómo están? **

Ya sé, tardé cincuenta días en publicar! T.T Apiádense de mí! Exámenes, Exámenes, Exámenes... T.T Y agradézcanle al Señor porque un día me puse MAÑANA, TARDE y NOCHE a escribir T.T (Escribí la mitad del Cáp. Ese día xD) Pero miren el lado positivo: 39 páginas!! El fict ya tiene 249 páginas totales! O_o No me lo creo! T.T  

****Parvati se esconde debajo de su cama sollozando y suplicando****

**No me maten! T.T Soy una poco escritora con ideas que no me benefician, pero... ¡Ron y Lilian tenían que morir! ¿Razones? Más abajo se las doy xD **

**Gracias a todos por los reviews! ^^ **

****

Lady Deind: Muchísimas gracias! Me siento honrada de tu admiración. Gracias! ¿Desde HarryLatino? ^.^ Mira, ya continué con Los Hermanos Potter. ^^ Y ahora con este ^_- Gracias por la paciencia. Espero tus opiniones sobre esta parte ^_- 

Llunaa: Muchas gracias por la compresión! (y la paciencia!) ^^ ¿Verdad, Llunaa? Los sueños con sangre se consideran mejor pesadillas! xD Pero realmente son escalofriantes, sip ^-^ Viste? La astronomía y astrología son sumamente interesantes ^.^ Pero no tenía forma de incluir otro astro. Y... La luna no afectaba a Harry, de todos modos xD Yo tampoco soy experta en astrología, solamente me divertí investigando para el capítulo ^-^ Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Espero que este cap. te haya gustado. 

Duende: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Nah. Si fuera tan angelical, el fict sería bastante aburrido y no traería interes ¬¬ Pues, tardo bastante en escribir los caps. por la extensidad de ellos. Si publico solamente fragmentos sería poco interesante, y tampoco me gustaría. Me gustan los caps. completos. Y a mi me gusta la espera! jaajjaja. Seguiré escribiendo, no te precoupes ^_- Soy de Argentina, Buenos Aires. ^^ Podrías haberlo leído desde HarryLatino o HarryArgentino. (Esta ultima es bastante posible ^.^) Muchas gracias por el review. ^^ 

****

**Aquí inserto otro cuestionario idiota de las preguntas que puede que estén pensando. **

**1° PI (Primera pregunta idiota): ¡MATASTE A Ron y a Lily! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¿Y por qué los mataste?**

**- Rta: Pues, gracias por el cumplido de lo de mala, malosa ^-^ Sé que soy cruel y no tengo corazoncito. ^^ ¿Por qué? Porque si solamente mataba a Peter y a Voldie (*Parvati continua llorando por este último*) todo quedaría muy "Y colorín colorado, este fict se ha acabado" Y yo no quiero que eso suceda. Además, DEPRESIÓN! ^^ Yeah. Harry-pooh tiene que sufrir! (Y tb Hermione) **

**2° PI: ¿Y por qué los mataste a ellos?**

**- Rta: Mis opciones eran: alguno de los Merodeadores, el cuarteto (Lil, Ron, Harry o Hermione), Cho Chang o... ¿alguno más? Primero: después de todo, quería que quedara como H/Hr! Así que ni Herm ni Harry podían morir (aunque a este último me lo planteé bastantes veces) Cho Chang, tiene otro destino por verse en la Parte 16... No quería matar a Sirius (porque después de todo, cuando logra la libertad... lo mato? Muy trágico) Remus y Lidia no T.T Arabella ni soñando. Aunque Susan fue una posibilidad. Pero nadie le ha tomado cariño, o sí? No iba a doler tanto. Ya ven que mala que soy xD **

**3° PI: Malditos encantamientos, ¿en qué idioma están y que significan?**

**-Rta: Quienes quieran dejar un mensaje en el libro de visitas, *deseo* que traten de descubrir esto. En todo caso, en los comentarios de la siguiente parte se los diré ^-^**

**4° PI: ¿Peter no estaba muerto? ¿REVIVIÓ? (Esta si que es pregunta idiota xD)**

**- Rta: Peter Pettigrew NO ESTABA MUERTO!!! ¬¬ Harry lo salvó en el último momento, clonó su cuerpo y transportó al verdadero Peter a otro lugar donde estuviera a salvo hasta la batalla final. Es a Peter a quien Harry escribe en la Parte 14 cuando le pide a Mione que lo acompañe a la pajarera de lechuzas: quería avisarle que había llegado la hora. Espero sus opiniones sobre las partes donde Peter participa en este Cáp. ¿Les gustó la perspectiva en primera persona? ^_- **

**5° PI: AHHHHH! Ya entendí las pesadillas ^-^ Pero... ¿Quién es Iris Potter? O_o **

**-Rta: Si todavía tus neuronas no se activaron, sigue intentado. Hasta la Parte 17 tienes tiempo. **

**6° PI: En la última parte del Cáp., Hay muchos fragmentos en primera persona, por que?**

**- Rta: Porque a Parvati se le dio la gana xD No, esa no es la respuesta xD La respuesta a esta pregunta la obtendrán en la Parte 17.**

**7° PI: En la "pesadilla" que tiene Mione al principio del Cáp., Voldemort dice que le será muy útil. Pero al final... ¿qué hizo con ella? **

**- Rta: Simplemente, le quitó todo su poder que había heredado de Slytherin (pero no podía usarlo ya que era una miembro femenino de la familia Slytherin) Así aumentó su poder :p Por eso, capaz le costó tanto a Harry lograr debilitarlo. **

****

**No se me ocurre ninguna pregunta más ^-^ Pero ya saben que pueden preguntar lo que quieran, cuando quieran y cómo quieran mientras que yo quiera y pueda contestarlo como quiera, en el lugar que quiera y de la manera que quiera. XD jajajajaja. **

**Quiénes se hayan encontrado conmigo el Sábado 31 de Mayo en mi MSN de Parvati58, vieron que estaba muy... "pacífica" y traté de contestar algunas preguntas sobre la Parte 15 (quien va a morir??? Jajaja) Tras esas conversaciones, me di cuenta que muchos no querían que Ginny muera, ni Hermione. Así que los he complacido ^-^ (Aunque muchos creo que querrán matarme) Estoy tratando de aparecerme más en este correo y aceptar a todos. Ténganme paciencia sino me ven conectada... **

Ténganme paciencia con la Parte 16. Todavía estoy pensando si cuando la terminé la mandaré o la mandaré junto con la 17. Espero sus comentarios sobre esto. ¿Prefieren el Cáp. Y el epílogo juntos en una misma actuali**za**ción?

**Para quienes sigan el fict "Los Hermanos Potter" hay un nuevo Cáp. Espero sus comentarios. **

Adelantos de la Parte 16: Simplemente DEPRESIÓN, un poquitín de acción (demasiado poco, no se ansíen por esto) y fin del curso escolar. 

**Para los que quieran formar parte de "El Clan Loco de Parvati" Para quejas/ideas/sugerencias, etc sobre el club, escríbanle a Iris (marijo146@hotmail.com) Ahora con nuevas secciones y usos! (No se los pierdan ^_- xD)** ****

**Bueno, como ya saben... Mi MSN: Parvati58@hotmail.com Comentarios, dudas, preguntas, respuestas, flores, dulces, venenos (Estoy terriblemente intoxicada @_@) etc... Review! Espero sus "votaciones" sobre la siguiente actualización. (Por lo menos 4 reviews para subir la actualización apenas termine los caps.) **

**Acuérdense de estudiar muchio! Cuídense que la**** Mortífaga**** Parvati está suelta!!! Los kero a todos!!! ****Thankssssssss!!! ******

**Kisses!!!******

**~*~ Parvati ~*~**


	13. Parte 16

**PARTE 16**

_Las dos semanas que le siguieron a la batalla fueron extensamente duras e interminables para nosotros, sobre todo para Harry. Por más que Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Lidia, yo... ¡Hasta McGonagall le ofreció su comprensión! Pero nunca vi tan vulnerable, tan sensible, a Harry. Jamás iba a volver a mostrarnos esa debilidad, no iba a permitir volver a flojear su valor y su moral, su conciencia. Si alguna vez tuve más miedo del suicidio de parte de mi amado, fue en esas dos semanas. Juro que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Tanto miedo tenía de que se dejara llevar por su oscuridad interna... _

_Recuerdo que a las doce y media de esa maldita noche, observaba a Harry tendido en una de las camas de la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey aseguraba que estaba delicado: había gastado más energías de las debidas y estaba delirando en fiebre. Esa noche no dormí, no me aparté de su cama en ningún momento. Hablaba en sueños, suplicaba en sueños, gritaba en sueños... Esa noche se me hizo incesante. Creo que le pasó lo mismo a Sirius, quien tampoco se apartó de su lado. No sé qué me sucedía, pero tenía terribles ganas de sollozar. Sin embargo, no lo hice. Sabía que si me desesperaba, si lloraba, no sería la Hermione madura y positiva que Harry necesitaría esas dos semanas. No quería fallarle. Y espero no haberlo hecho._

_Todavía tengo miedo de recordar...     _

~*~

Sirius apretó la mano de Hermione con una débil sonrisa de apoyo al ver que los ojos almendrados de ella estaba comenzando a inundar de lágrimas cristalinas. Mione le agradeció el gesto con otra sonrisa de devolución y recorrió lentamente con la mirada la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey estaba revisando a Harry a unos pocos metros de distancia del lugar donde se encontraba con Sirius. Todo lo demás estaba como siempre, sin ninguna anormalidad. 

Arabella, Remus y Lidia entraron batidamente e inmediatamente se aproximaron a ellos. Los ojos marrones opacos de Bella estaban abultados por las lágrimas, al igual que los de Lidia, quien sin pensarlo, abrazó a Hermione fuertemente. Remus estaba bastante desalineado, seguramente tomado de sorpresa por Bella en su "despacho". Lupin apoyó su mano izquierda en el hombro de Sirius y le ofreció una sonrisa que proporcionaba seguridad. 

~*~

_Lidia, mi madre, trató de demostrarme apoyo y confianza, para que no cayera en la depresión. Pero yo estaba ajena a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Cada segundo era una espantosa tortura, en el recuerdo de lo sucedido. Lilian siendo besada por última vez por Ron, Weasley cayendo sutilmente al suelo, a pocos metros de distancia de donde yo me encontraba... En esas imágenes se mezclaba la voz de Dumbledore informándome de la muerte de Amanda y tiempo después, en Halloween, cuando me informó de mis lazos familiares auténticos. Había leído casos así en libros, ¡hasta en películas muggles!, Pero vivirlo en primera persona... Estremecedor. Sin evidencia, salvo los cadáveres tendidos en la hierba humedecida por tanto rocío y sangre. Los recuerdos no eran reales, ¿o sí? Estaba tan confundida, tan dolorida. ¿Qué me importaba los abrazos cálidos y sonrisas de respaldo? Tenía miedo del pasado, de que fuera una realidad, del presente, del ver a Harry tan... inconsistente, del futuro... De que todas las penas le llevaran a él o a mí dejarnos llevar por la muerte, por el suicidio. Miedo era lo único que yo sentía en mi sangre. _

~*~

- Tranquila, Herm, todo estará bien... – Le aseguró con vivacidad su madre mientras no dejaba de abrazarla y rodearla con sus brazos acogedores. ¿Cuántas veces habían asegurado eso, sin fundamento? ¿Cuántas veces? **__**

- Nada será igual, mamá... – Murmuró con resentimiento, con furia. El pasado modificaba al futuro. Lidia se separó lentamente y le acarició su pálido rostro. **__**

- ¿Qué sucedió, Mione? – Preguntó Remus con cuidado y sutil curiosidad. La muchacha simplemente dejó que una gota de sustancia salina navegara libremente por su rostro. __

- Mataron a Lilian y a Ron, Remus, los mataron. – Se aferró bruscamente al brazo del licántropo en busca de comprensión. Remus intercambió miradas rápidas con sus tres amigos antes de acariciarle el cabello castaño a la joven. __

- ¿Dónde, Mione? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién...? __

- El Bosque del Mal de Ojo... Hace una hora, creo. – Respiró hondo antes de continuar. – Voldemort. Para cobrar venganza... __

- ¿Cobrar venganza de qué, Mione?__

- Venganza a Harry, venganza del desafío que le ofrecía... Venganza de la resistencia. Venganza de todo... – Y no sabían cuanto valor tenía esa última oración. No sobrellevó más y dejó que las lágrimas la vencieran aunque sea por unos minutos. Gimió de dolor interno, de la opresión de las memorias. Se tapó el rostro con las manos durante unos pocos minutos, hasta que volvió a percibir que la abrazaban.__

- Tranquila. __

~*~

_En ese momento recuerdo que paré el llanto. No me dejé ceder, ya habría otro tiempo para sollozar. Ellos necesitaban saber qué había pasado y cómo. Pero no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo. Obviamente, recordé la promesa que la había hecho a Ron y a Lily: regresar por ellos. Pero... era dueña de mi silencio pero esclava de mis palabras. No pude después de tanto sollozo armar y emitir una oración coherente. Necesitaba tiempo para meditar y ordenar ideas. Para lo único que hablé fue para pedirle algún pergamino a Remus. Hacía mucho tiempo que me di cuenta que la escritura era un modo de descargarse, de tranquilizarse. Inmediatamente me entregó uno y me las ingenié para hallar una pluma y algo de tinta, no me importó el color (creo que era verde oscura.) Ante las miradas curiosas y preocupadas de los Merodeadores, deslicé mi pluma por el pergamino durante más de cuarenta minutos. Descargué mis pensamientos, mis recuerdos, mis conclusiones, mis anhelos, todo cuanto se me cruzara por la mente... _

_Actualmente, creo que ya no lo tengo. Pero sí que lo guardé. Me pregunto donde habrá quedado... _

_El caso es que relaté el encuentro totalmente detallado, más mis pensamientos. Se lo tendí a los Merodeadores que rápidamente lo leyeron. Remus salió de la enfermería a avisarle a la Orden del Fénix de la misión que tenían encargada y... Sirius se limitó a acercarse a Harry y apretarle la mano que descansaba suavemente sobre las colchas de la cama. Lidia no dejó de estrecharme las manos y acariciarme. Mm... Me negué al cariño y por primera vez comprendí parcialmente lo que había sentido Harry tras la muerte de Cedric, Amanda, Sean, Severus, Albus... No quería recibir el cariño que pensaba que no merecía o no necesitaba, o simplemente, no lo deseaba. Yo no poseía ganas de un abrazo, ni de caricias, ni... nada. Solamente deseaba el descanso de la vida, de la muerte y del tiempo. ¡Qué el tiempo se hubiese detenido! Dominar el tiempo para cambiar el pasado. Y mis ojos suplicaban por descanso, pero no quería. No, no iba a dormir tranquila. _

_~*~_

****

- Necesitas descansar, Herm. – Sugirió Sirius tras un rato de largo e incómodo silencio. 

- No podría conciliar el sueño, Sirius. Tendría un sueño bastante intranquilo, para no decir terrorífico.

- Una poción para dormir, capaz...  

- Quiero conseguir una paz interna, y no la lograré sin entenderme o tranquilizarme, por lo menos. Una poción simplemente es un apaciguador. Luego, llegará con más potencia, y no quiero que eso suceda... 

Se acercó a Harry y le regaló unas caricias suaves y delicadas para sentir la frialdad de su rostro. Se estremeció al verlo tumbado en aquella cama con sabanas blancas nuevamente. Madam Pomfrey se había encargado de las heridas leves y de tratar de cicatrizar las graves, aunque algunas tardarían en sanar. Recordó las llamas esmeraldas que parecían haber tenido sus ojos antes, cuando lo encontró en los terrenos, y su mirada llena de libertad antes de que se desmayara en el bosque. ¿Hasta qué punto llegaba su libertad?  

~*~

_Harry había luchado diecisiete años por conseguir aquella irrealizable libertad. Me di cuenta de todo lo que le había costado y todo lo que había tenido que sacrificar para conseguirlo. Capaz... yo era la culpable de algunos de esos sacrificios: yo apuré la libertad de Harry a aparecer. Creo que de no haber sido así, Voldemort hubiera vivido algunos años más. Y capaz Harry se hubiera dejado caer luego en la muerte. No sé, en ese momento me sentía la culpable. Luego Sirius me hizo reconocer que sin mí, Harry se hubiera suicidado muchísimo antes... pero... Apuré la sangre. Apuré la muerte. Apuré la libertad. _

_Remus llamó a la Orden del Fénix y ellos inmediatamente fueron a buscar los cuerpos inertes de Ronald y Lilian. Encontraron uno que... no recordé mencionarles a los Merodeadores. Peter Pettigrew. Se sorprendieron tanto cuando les conté que Harry lo había salvado del Dementor y que luego Peter le había salvado la vida a Harry que creí que Sirius se iba a desmayar ahí nomás. Pero respetó la decisión de Harry de perdonarlo y toleró el alma de Pettigrew. Qué en paz descanse, creí escuchar ligeramente de sus labios. _

_Me preguntaron por los restos de Voldemort. No me sorprendí cuando me dijeron que ni siquiera las cenizas quedaban. Al fin y al cabo, el viento las habría volado... ¿verdad? O capaz había ardido en el fuego del infierno. No sé, pero la última frase me pareció muy brusca. Pero era lo que sentía, a pesar de la lástima que había comenzado a tenerle a Tom Riddle. _

_¿Y...? ¿Qué hicieron con los cuerpos? Cuando Harry recobró el sentido (dos días después) enterraron de forma muggle (no estaba enterada que los magos hacían lo mismo que los muggles (aunque obviamente, con magia) los tres cuerpos. El Ministerio nos entregó a Harry y a mí premios honorables por el servicio a la comunidad mágica, y también homenajearon a los tres difuntos, cómo no. Conjeturo que si Harry no partió en trizas el premio fue simplemente porque no le dio el valor. Pero que tuvo ganas, se los afirmo veinte mil veces. No le dimos importancia a los premios: cómo si hubiéramos hecho todo eso por conseguirlos solamente. Nada que nos dieran que tuviera forma sólida nos serviría para tapar las nostalgias. Nada.    _

~*~

_El día del entierro, perfectamente recuerdo que no me retiré del lado de Harry. Me aferré a su brazo y de vez en cuando le abrazaba para encontrar el apaciguamiento  que siempre entre sus brazos cálidos. Pero sobre todo, para demostrarle que yo seguía allí, y seguiría por siempre. No sé... Sabía que era mi obligación no permitirle pensar que estaba solo. _

_Casi me desfallezco cuando vi a la familia Weasley, vestidos de un negro espeluznante que entró en mis ojos como una maldición. Estimo que Harry también sintió esa punzada de culpabilidad a escuchar el llanto apaciguado de Molly. Ella se acercó a nosotros casi corriendo y nos abrazo con tan fuerza que pensé... También me puse a sollozar y aunque no pude comprobarlo, creo que Harry también. Luego de separarnos de Molly, pude ver en los sombríos ojos verdes de Harry una mirada tan profunda de abatimiento y culpa, que junto a su rostro descolorido y sus ropas negras remarcaban sus tinieblas internas. Le acaricié el rostro con mi mano fría (habían elegido justo el día más frío de Verano para hacer el entierro, qué casualidad) y él me dirigió una débil sonrisa de optimismo. Pero sabía que era una falsedad esa sonrisa. Sin embargo, no dije nada. _

_Sirius, Remus, Lidia y Bella no estaban muy lejos, estaban hablando lúgubremente y con total respeto a Arthur Weasley. No obstante, el padre pelirrojo parecía estar en otra dimensión paralela. Todavía no creía que el menor de sus hijos varones hubiera muerto en manos del Innombrable. Pero... también había orgullo en su mirada. Orgullo del valor de su hijo de enfrentar a Voldemort junto a su mejor amigo. Harry evitó a toda costa la mirada de Arthur. _

_Me pregunté interiormente si los padres de Lilian acudirían. Al fin y al cabo, eran altos empresarios en el Ministerio de la Magia, ambos magos originados de España. Lily no salía hablar de ellos, aunque había contestado mis preguntas sin ninguna vacilación. Supongo que la vida empresarial no era la que más le había gustado a la muchacha. _

_Buscando lentamente con la vista mientras caminaba al lado de Harry, los reconocí. La madre, pelirroja y alta, con unos ojos pardos oscuros, y el padre, alto y con ojos idénticos a los de Lilian. Supuse que, de haber estado alegre, la sonrisa del señor Callejas era la misma de Lily. _

_Pensé un momento antes de indicarle a Harry donde estaban los padres de Lilian. Capaz le haría una dolencia enorme a su novio, pero yo realmente quería presentarme como amiga de Lily y ofrecerles una explicación... No sé... Harry asintió cuando le murmuré y nos dirigimos discretamente hacia ellos. Hablé yo primero. _

_"Disculpen... señores Callejas..."_

_"¿Sí?" La voz de la madre parecía la más cercana a la de Lil. _

_"Somos (no quise decir éramos) amigos de Lilian, de Hogwarts..." Dudé en continuar un instante. "Hermione Granger." Seguiría usando ese nombre por el resto de mi vida. Jamás me llamarían Hermione Riddle. _

_"Harry Potter" Murmuró Harry con cierta pesadumbre. Sabía perfectamente que en ese momento se odiaba más que nunca y le apreté la mano disimuladamente, en forma de apoyo. _

_"Lilian nos habló de ustedes..." Contestó su padre. _

_"Ustedes estaban allí cuando... cuando..." La voz de la señora Callejas se quebró y contemplamos sus lágrimas. Horripilante perder a tu única hija de una manera tan cruel... Asesinada. Tan joven... _

_No tuvimos valor para seguir hablando. Harry me suplicaba con la mirada alejarnos de allí. Ya no teníamos muchos lugares a los cuales dirigirnos...   _

~*~

_Lo demás es fácil de contar ahora que simplemente son recuerdos. Enterraron los cuerpos de Ron y Lilian en un cementerio cercano a Hogsmeade. Esa noche tuve las peores pesadillas de toda mi vida. Tampoco quiero dejar de lado a Peter... que como dijo Sirius, "qué en paz descanse."_

_Un día después del entierro de mis amigos me empecé a preocupar en serio por "la salud mental" de Harry. ¿Por qué? Se estarán preguntando ustedes..._

~*~

Lo buscó con la vista por todo el terreno de Hogwarts. Se desesperó bastante, hasta que lo vio sentado a orillas del lago, como acostumbraba a hacerlo cotidianamente. Se acercó corriendo, feliz de encontrarlo. Se sentó a su lado con una frágil sonrisa en su rostro. Se preocupó considerablemente, más de lo usual, al ver las lágrimas de su rostro. Le acarició el rostro, retirándole algunas de esas gotas invasoras. 

****

- Harry... ¿qué sucede? 

- No doy más, Mione, no doy más... – Murmuró observando profundamente el extendido lago de Hogwarts. – No soporto la carga... 

- ¿Qué carga, Harry? ¡No tienes la culpa de lo sucedido...! 

- Sí la tengo, Hermione. – Susurró dolorosamente. – Yo los encaminé a seguirme... 

- Nosotros lo elegimos, Harry. Eras su amigo... 

- Aborrezco la amistad, Hermione. Por ella, ellos murieron. Por la amistad que mantenían conmigo, por esos malditos lazos tan fuertes de confianza y apoyo. Por esa necesidad de... comprenderme, de ayudarme. ¡Yo los arrastré a eso...! 

- Nadie tiene la culpa, sólo Voldemort. Solamente él, Harry... 

- Ni siquiera él tiene la culpa, Hermione. Porque... era un cuerpo poseído por la maldad, por el poder de la maldad. Tom Riddle ya había muerto muchísimo antes. Podría decirse que matamos a un espíritu. 

- Pero tuvo la culpa por dejarse llevar por la maldad... 

- No eliges si te dejas llevar o no, Mione. Simplemente lo haces, porque el poder de la maldad lo llevas en la sangre. Yo lo tenía, lo tengo y lo tendré por siempre. Sencillamente, sino hubiera sido porque yo sí poseía amor, también me hubiera convertido en un Lord Oscuro... 

- Gracias a nuestra amistad no lo hiciste, Harry. – Sonrió dulcemente Hermione, tratando de que comprendiera el valor de ello. No obstante, lo que hizo fue confundirlo más. Él la observó inexpresivamente antes de tumbarse en el suelo, cerrando los ojos y agarrando con sus manos su cabeza, en forma clara de no entender nada.

- No entiendo a qué estaba destinado. No lo entiendo. ¿A matar a un espíritu? ¿A traer la muerte a mis seres queridos? ¿A qué, Hermione? 

- A salvar a la humanidad de ese monstruo asesino, sin importar las consecuencias. – Le abrazó para mostrarle su apoyo. Ambos sintieron que otra persona los abrazaba a ellos también: Sirius. 

- A ser desafiado por la vida y por la muerte, Harry. A demostrar que una persona se puede contener de seguir a la maldad, aunque ella esté instalada en su cuerpo, si posee una conciencia pura y limpia, una amistad y un amor a su alrededor. No sabes lo orgullosos que estarían tus padres. Y lo están, donde sea que estén. ¿Te diste cuenta que eres libre de tu destino? 

- ¿Pero a qué costo tuve que pagar mi libertad, Sirius? Hubiera preferido seguir prisionero.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Lo único que puedo llegar a agregar es que me sentía paralelo al mundo. Me sentía solo y abandonado, por más personas que me rodearan y abrazaran. Me faltaba ese alguien con quien reírme, esa muchacha con la cual opinar. Me faltaba esa mirada fría de un profesor de Pociones, me faltaban las indicaciones de un entrenador para el desarrollo de mis poderes y me faltaba sobre todo un anciano director que con una sencilla mirada, me reconfortara el alma. Me faltaba, y no voy a negarlo. Y los seguiré extrañando por más años, milenios, que acontezcan. Deseaba ver de nuevo todo aquello que de sus inigualables personalidades no había disfrutado. Valorarlos más, demostrarles más mi cariño y mi respeto. Tantas cosas que me faltó vivir con ellos. Y tantas cosas que jamás viviré. Porque la vida es una sola y no puedes pedir lograr todo en una sola vida. _

_Supongo que quieres que intente redactarte mis sentimientos y sensaciones, que todavía minúsculamente me percato que están en mí esas noches de tormenta que no consigues descansar y comienzas a reflexionar. Tantas veces reflexioné sobre ellas... No sé, intentaré que logres comprenderme. Aunque no quiero que te pongas en mi lugar. Solamente... creo que tienes curiosidad por saberlo. _

_Cuando ves a alguien que realmente aprecias caer inanimado al suelo, la vida, tu vida, da un giro de trescientos ochenta grados enteros. Vuelves a ver el proceso de tu vida, lo que hiciste hasta ese momento con tu tiempo de vida. Sobre todo, los momentos que viviste con esa persona que ya no posee viveza. Capaz te das cuenta de lo egoísta, inconsciente, despreocupado, hasta inútil, respecto a los asuntos, personalidades, favores, pedidos, de ese individuo. Y realmente presientes que hubieras deseado morir con él o en su lugar. Hacer todo por evitar su fallecimiento. Hacer todo para cobrar la culpa que te invade. Hacer todo... La locura y la desazón te invaden, eres inconsciente de tus actos. Ya no te puedes contener, quieres matar, asesinar, cobrar venganza. Quieres sollozar a gritos. Quieres suplicar a aullidos que la mentira termine. Quieres... desgarrar tu cuerpo en sangre y carne, por causa del dolor incesante de tu organismo. Dolor interno, personal, espiritual. Quieres que todo acabe o que todo vuelva a comenzar, una nueva oportunidad. Anhelas que sea una pesadilla, que despiertes agitado en la cama placentera. Y quieres cegarte de la realidad. Porque te das cuenta que sino paras, te dejarás caer en la oscuridad. Te matarás. Te matarás de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para que todo cambie. Y más que nunca necesitas que alguien te abrace, pero a veces estás tan ciego de dolor que no te percatas de que transmites tu sufrimiento a los demás. Cuando te das cuenta, más razones para que tu corazón deje de latir. Tienes que contenerte capaz cuando ves un cuchillo o cuando ves las profundidades de los lagos, ríos, etcétera, cuando ves un frasco de poción venenosa y mortal... Te contienes si posees el valor y la fuerza. Sino..._

_Yo me contuve al suicidio, había luchado por mi libertad. No quería que todo hubiera sido en vano. Sin embargo, no me tranquilicé hasta ese día en que Sirius quiso hablar conmigo para ayudarme. Ese día me descargué intensamente en mi padrino, liberándome de la presión que estaba sometido. Hermione me ayudó a curar mis heridas. Pero todavía tengo miedo de que no hayan cicatrizado... Todavía tengo miedo del pasado. _

_Una de las escenas que más recuerdo es mi primera entrada al Gran Comedor luego de la batalla. Una semana después de ésta, creo. La había estado evitando durante cinco días yendo a las cocinas. Pero ya no podía contenerme. Decidí comenzar a afrontar la realidad, y la empecé aquella noche cruzándome por primera vez directamente con los ojos celestinos de Virginia... _

~*~

Gente corriendo a su lado, sin embargo, se sentía como un espíritu. Nadie lo tenía en cuenta. El bullicio entraba por sus oídos, pero le hubiera dado lo mismo el silencio: no se percataba de los gritos. Una habitación vacía o repleta también era uniforme. Sus ojos no se alteraban ante las imágenes, ni siquiera cuando miles de miradas se centraron en su figura cuando lo vieron ingresar por la entrada del Gran Salón. La indiferencia y la ignorancia lo dominaron hacia todo el trayecto a la mesa de Gryffindor. La mayoría de sus miembros (los cuales ya lo habían visto anteriormente en la Sala Común) le dirigieron miradas de ánimo y angustia. De reojo vio a Virginia, con sus ojos relucientes de lágrimas. 

Sus miradas se centraron y creyó que toda la presión del universo se centrara en esa conexión visual. Sus ojos celestes brillaban de la tristeza y desconsuelo. Ojeras debajo de su rostro impedían en su totalidad apreciar su belleza. Sus cabellos rojos como la sangre caían descabelladamente sobre su espalda, no parecía importarle su apariencia. Sus delicadas manos estaban apoyadas en la mesa, como no pudiendo sostenerse por sí misma. Pero eso no fue lo que más le punzó el alma a Harry, sino la profundidad de sus ojos. Aquellos luceros mostraban más que su sonrisa llena de tristeza el pesar que estaba pasando. Y no se animó a desviar esa mirada. 

Terminada aquella cena, cuando a la salida se la encontró sola, no pudo evitar la tentación de brindarle su apoyo incondicional. La abrazó con calidez, justamente lo que ella necesitaba. Le agradeció el gesto y Harry se sintió mucho mejor y peor a la vez. Había muchas cosas que Ron había dejado...     

~*~

_Hermione vio aquella escena, pero no sintió absolutamente nada de celos. Sabía que yo lo hacía por apoyo. Era la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Y ella necesitaba calidez, que bien Colin le ofreció después. Pero ella recordó luego de ese abrazo que todavía me poseía como amigo, a pesar de los hechos pasados. Más adelante, cuando salimos de Hogwarts en el verano, me buscó y me pidió que le contara cómo había muerto Ron. Y desde entonces hemos poseído una conexión amistosa. Hermione también le brindó su apoyo, y se convirtieron todavía más en amigas. Luego premiaríamos su amistad, ya verán. Todavía no llegué a eso, me estoy acelerando demasiado... _

_No sé si encontrarme con los ojos de Virginia fue tan deprimente como notar cada día la ausencia de Ron, acompañado de Lilian. A Hermione le faltaba con quien discutir y a mí me faltaban escuchar esas discusiones e intentar de detenerlas. Mirando el dormitorio de Gryffindor, una de las camas no volvería a ser habitada por lo menos hasta el Septiembre próximo. Y cada noche, en cada pesadilla, repetía esa maldita noche en la que perdí a mi mejor amigo... Cada noche veía como el cuerpo inerte de Ron caía lentamente como en cámara lenta al suelo... Y cada mañana me levantaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Llegó a fastidiarme mi debilidad durante esas pesadillas. Y llegué a odiarme como nunca creí posible. Llegué a despreciar sutilmente mi respiración, mi alma... Mis acciones, mis sentimientos, mi vida... Mi cuerpo... Realmente me culpaba de su muerte y deseaba morirme. Esa vez si deseaba morirme. Pero tampoco me olvidé de Hermione y Sirius. Esa vez no fui tan inconsciente y soporté el dolor... Todavía lo sigo soportando. _

_No fui egoísta con los demás. No me dejé caer a los pies de Voldemort. No otra vez. Esa vez resistí y me alegro de haberlo hecho. Tantas cosas que me hubiera perdido si hubiera cedido a mi sed de descanso del dolor... _

~*~

Sonrió frágilmente ante la pregunta de Sirius, sin apartar la vista del plato de comida. Sintió la mirada preocupada de su padrino sobre su figura y levantó la vista para conectar sus ojos con los de él. Trató de transmitirle algo más de seguridad en la respuesta. Sirius le devolvió esta vez la sonrisa y se sentó a su lado, enfrente de Remus. Hermione conversaba de forma bastante animada con Lidia, mientras que Arabella charlaba con Lupin sobre temas del Ministerio. 

- Solamente falta una semana para que salgas de Hogwarts, Harry. – Observó Sirius con aire inocente. Harry le sonrió divertidamente al entender la inocencia de Sirius. 

- Supongo que ya te habrás comprado una casa, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Harry casualmente. 

- Querido Harry, es uno de los puntos que el Ministerio decidió encargarse. – Sonrió Sirius despreocupado por ese tema. 

- Entonces... ¿cuál es el problema? – Preguntó Potter con aire de duda. 

- ¿Ya elegiste qué piensas hacer de tu vida, señor Potter? – Preguntó Black sumamente interesado. Harry vaciló un momento antes de continuar.

- Me ha costado decidir... – Momentos de silencio que le pusieron los nervios de punta a Sirius. 

- ¿Y...? – Le incentivó Sirius a continuar. Harry suspiró con aire teatral. 

- Jamás he tomado una decisión tan difícil, Sirius. Me costó mucho decidir... 

- ¿Y...? 

- Pero al fin lo he conseguido...

- ¡Dilo de una vez, Harry! – Exclamó Sirius fastidiado tras la prueba de paciencia que le expuso su ahijado.   

- No tienes paciencia, Sirius. – Rió Harry levemente. – Está bien, creo que seré Auror... – Hermione se volteó a verlo con una amplia sonrisa. Remus, Lidia y Bella observaron a Potter con la misma sonrisa de orgullo que Black. 

- James también era Auror. – Le dijo Bella con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Harry pensó que tuvo suerte de estar del otro lado de la mesa, porque sino Arabella lo hubiera abrazado con viveza. 

- ¿Y tú, Herm? ¿Ya elegiste tu profesión? – Preguntó Lidia con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Hermione sonrió misteriosamente mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza. 

- No nos hagas lo mismo que Harry, Mione. – Suplicó Sirius con un nivel alto de impaciencia. 

- Si alguna vez tuve duda de que eras Gryffindor, Sirius, ya se han despejado mis dudas. – Rió Hermione burlonamente. 

- ¡Qué graciosa! Justo hija de Lidia tenías que ser... – Murmuró Black fastidiado. Hermione y Harry rieron ante aquel comentario. 

- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, Black? – Le preguntó Plack por encima del hombro de Hermione. Plack emitió una mueca de desagrado que inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que era una broma. 

- Muchos, Plack. Algún día tendríamos que arreglar cuentas... 

- Pues, necesitaríamos más de una vida para que me devolvieras todos los favores que te hice, Sirius Black. – Masculló molesta Lidia. 

- Y tú me debes muchísimas otras cosas, como... como... – Harry y Hermione rieron ante la cara de auxilio que demostró Sirius al quedarse con la mente en blanco. Remus alzó una ceja irónicamente y Arabella se limitó a observarlo con una débil sonrisa.  

- Bueno... ¿les digo o no qué profesión estoy pensando estudiar? – Preguntó Mione mientras le guiñeaba un ojo a Sirius. Éste le devolvió el gesto. 

- Si es usted tan amable, señorita Granger... – Dijo Sirius educadamente mientras reprimía las risas.  

- Medimaga. – Dijo Hermione con aire de importancia y autoridad. No se sorprendió al recibir cinco miradas pasmadas, que no le daban crédito a sus oídos. 

- ¿Medimaga? – Preguntaron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo sin creerlo. 

- Sí, ¿algún problema, caballeros? – Les miró burlonamente Granger. 

- Solamente pensábamos... – Comenzó Remus pensativamente. 

- Que te dedicarías más a la enseñanza. – Terminó Sirius rápidamente por el licántropo. 

- Mm. No, creo que no. Lo pasado los últimos meses me levantó la curiosidad por la medicina, el salvar vidas... En cambio, la enseñanza, a pesar de ser mi fuerte, no me atrae tanto la curiosidad. No sé, ¿ustedes creen que no seré buena Medimaga...? – Preguntó Mione titubeando suavemente. 

- Hermione, eres el milagro de la sociedad mágica. – Esperanzó Sirius divertidamente. – La medicina mágica será perfecta si tú estudias para Medimaga... No quedarán enfermos en los hospitales... ¡eres la salvación! – Exclamó en broma. Harry le pegó un codazo por debajo de la mesa disimuladamente mientras trataba de ocultar sus risas. Hermione levantó una ceja algo ofendida. 

- Muy gracioso... 

- Tranquila, Hermione. Se te verá muy bien como Medimaga. No sé por que lo dudas... – Harry le dedicó una sonrisa de confianza a Mione. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, provocando más risas de Sirius quien recibió otro codazo más brusco de parte de Potter.   

- ¡Uy, eso dolió, Harry! – Dijo Sirius aferrándose a su estómago. 

- Te lo merecías. – Se defendió Harry secamente y soltando algunas risitas ahogadas. Hermione miró con el entrecejo fruncido a Remus, quien toda no parecía salir de su asombro. 

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Remus? – Se arriesgó a preguntar la muchacha de cabellos castaños. Él sonrió pícaramente observándola con determinación.  

- ¿Sabes, Herm? Lily Potter también quería ser Medimaga... – Un suspiro al principio triste de los Merodeadores, pero Sirius se apresuró a demostrarles el lado cómico. 

- Mm, vaya, vaya... – Dijo Sirius con aire de detective, totalmente misterioso e intrigante. – ¡Esto es una señal del destino! Lo único que falta es que también sea yo el padrino de la boda, ¿eh? ¿Qué dicen, Harry, Mione? – Los últimos dos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado mientras los Merodeadores soltaban carcajadas que medio Hogwarts se volteó pasmado al escuchar. 

- Sería tan lindo volver a ser padrino... – Suspiró Sirius como recordando viejos tiempos. - ¿Y cómo se llamará el pequeño? ¿Henry Júnior? – Si el dúo de jóvenes de Gryffindor hubiera podido sonrojarse más, hubieran simulado dos tomates bien maduros. 

Sin embargo, por un momento, Harry se serenó entre tanta risa de los cuatro adultos. Los recuerdos de aquellas pesadillas seguían vigentes en su memoria y por supuesto que no había olvidado a la niña de aquellos sueños nocturnos...  

- _¿Qué deseas, pequeña? – Tono suave y cálido. Esa jovencita se le hacía familiar. Tenía un aire que le hizo acordar mucho a... Agitó la cabeza. Pero era verdad que tenía un aire muy... muy cariñoso. O sea, jamás había sentido algo parecido... ¿quién era esa niña?_

- _Usted antes preguntó mi nombre... – Harry se sorprendió del tono respetuoso de la chiquilla. Sin embargo, asintió lentamente, embargado de curiosidad. – Iris, Iris Potter._

- Iris... – Murmuró con la mente en otra parte, Potter, de forma casi inaudible, aunque los Merodeadores y Hermione llegaron a escucharlo ligeramente. 

- ¿Qué dices, Harry? – Preguntó Bella estupefacta al volverse a encontrar a ese Harry encerrado en sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, el susodicho sonrió con enigma y con los ojos brillándole como hacía semanas que no lo hacían. 

- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Bella. – Sonrió sinceramente Harry mientras se echaba hacia atrás en el asiento y adyacentemente a ese movimiento, se puso de pie con la simple excusa de querer dar un paseo por los terrenos. 

Los Merodeadores y Hermione lo observaron irse misteriosamente. Se miraron sin entender por un mínimo de cinco minutos hasta que Sirius venció el denso silencio...    

~*~

_Poco a poco íbamos ocultando el pasado, pisándolo y saltándolo. Las conversaciones se hicieron cada vez más placenteras y divertidas a medida que recobrábamos la esperanza. Pero mi problema no era el día, sino la noche. Le temía a la oscuridad, le temía a lo que ella pudiera llegar a hacer conmigo y mis seres queridos. Volver a dominarme y hacerme obrar en contra de mi voluntad... _

_El miedo lo perdí parcialmente algunos pocos días antes de abandonar Hogwarts. Me costó muchísimo dejar de temerle a mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. Sin embargo... Muchos me ayudaron dándose cuenta cuál era mi problema. Me tendieron una mano para no dejarme tropezar eternamente en el abismo oscuro... _

_Los recuerdos poco a poco se fueron borrando, las pesadillas cada vez eran menores, las esperanzas cada vez más iban creciendo. Los anhelos para el futuro eran muchos y todos éstos hicieron que me aferrara a la vida también. La verdad que tantos factores me ayudaron a pasar esa etapa que nombrarlos todos sería simplemente imposible... Había perdido la fe en mis decisiones durante una semana y media. Capaz podría considerar, haber perdido el control sobre mi propio organismo. Sin embargo, llegué a recobrar la confianza y la seguridad en el momento indicado. O eso creo...     _

~*~

_Supuse que era el destino de todo ser no poder desistirse a su suerte. Por más obstáculos que se interpongan, el destino de todo ser jamás podría ser cambiado. Todo tenía un porqué de existencia y un porqué de terminación. Toda causa tenía su consecuencia. Toda vida tenía su muerte. Todo blanco tenía negro... Todo amor en lo profundo tenía odio. Odio del abandono, de la soledad... De la infidelidad. Del fracaso de tomar una decisión incorrecta. _

_Si no sabes el porqué de lo que haces, directamente no lo hagas. La culpabilidad luego te acosa, te persigue. Te arrepientes. Quieres cambiar el pasado, no puedes. Así que siempre medita el porqué de tus acciones.    _

_Muchas veces me había preguntado realmente que era el destino... Las definiciones "profesionales" decían que era un encadenamiento de los sucesos considerado como necesario, inevitable y fatal. Pero yo tenía mi propia definición: todo aquello que guía nuestro destino tenía un porqué, un cuándo, un dónde y un cómo. Todo lo que sucedía tenía una justificación, el tiempo tenía un momento(cuándo), la situación tenía un lugar y una manera de realizarse. El conjunto de todo aquello, se orienta a un mismo punto, el destino, el cual es inevitable. _

_Tú decides tu destino cuando eliges lo que quieres llegar a ser para el futuro. Yo marqué mi destino cuando le dije totalmente que no a la propuesta del poder maligno. Ahí mi destino se selló por aquella decisión. Y nunca dejará de ser mi culpa que Ron y Lilian hayan muerto, sus muertes fueron las consecuencias de mi decisión. Pero me pongo a pensar... Si hubiera elegido el poder sádico y asesino, muchas otras más personas hubieran muerto. Y si me hubiera acobardado, otras tantas personas también hubieran muerto y seguirían muriendo...   _

_Pero siempre me quedaba la duda... ¿realmente era inevitable? ¿Realmente ningún acontecimiento podía cambiar el futuro cuando ya habías elegido tu destino? ¿Realmente no se puede evitar ese futuro que indica el destino elegido? ¿No existía una solución para que aquello no sucediera? Y si existiera, ¿convendría realizar ese cambio? ¿Sería para bien o para mal? Realmente nadie en la faz de la tierra podía predecir las respuestas a aquellas preguntas. Porque solamente hay una oportunidad. Sólo una. La vida es una sola... No hay doble oportunidad. _

_¿No la hay? Mis pensamientos se confundían a medida que trataba de reflexionar. La filosofía realmente no era mi fuerte, ni lo iba a ser jamás. Sin embargo, hay veces que quieres organizar tu mente, y te das cuenta que la dificultad es cada vez mayor. Cada vez que intentas justificar tus pensamientos, te complicas más. Hasta llegas a engañarte para sacar alguna respuesta... _

_Pero el primer paso hacia la tranquilidad interior era entenderse, entender tus tendencias. Y realmente me costó lograrlo. Enormemente._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Harry, ¿seguro que estás bien? – Preguntó Sirius observando a su ahijado con determinación. Sus ojos azules tratando de encontrar algo anormal en los ojos del muchacho. 

- No sé para qué lo preguntas. – Suspiró Harry mientras se sentaba enfrente de Sirius. Mundungus les había prestado momentáneamente su despacho para charlar tranquilamente sin interrupciones. 

- Quiero que me contestes, que me cuentes, que es lo que sientes. – Dijo Black inclinándose para delante con el fin de estrechar las manos de Harry entre las suyas. 

- Sirius... 

- Quiero serte útil alguna vez, Harry. Y creo que es el momento en el que necesitas mayor apoyo. Quiero demostrarte que soy un buen padrino, que me preocupo, ¿sabes? Me siento un irresponsable, un inútil, cada vez que veo esa tristeza en tus ojos.  

- No eres ningún inútil, Sirius. Y ya sé que te preocupas por mí... No sabes lo importante que es para mí verte a mi lado. Pero... no me puedes ayudar. – Harry desvió la mirada de Sirius. Le oprimía el encuentro con ellos. Le hacía recordar a Ron... 

- Tú te pones tus propios límites. No te permites, y luego crees que no puedes lograrlo. Pero puedes, Harry. Y ya no es una propuesta, es una orden, ¿entiendes? Soy tu tutor, así que mejor hazme caso... Cuéntame. – Y exigió también que lo mirara a los ojos. Harry pensó inmediatamente que se había vuelto loco. Vio en los ojos azulados de Sirius la escarlata aborrecida de los ojos de Voldemort. Aquellos ojos que tanto lo habían atormentado... Aquellos ojos tan... perversos y malignos. Tan escasos de amor y calidez. Harry cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza en intento que los recuerdos se borraran de su mente. 

- Haz que pare, Sirius... – Se aferró a su padrino con cierta desesperación. 

Llevaba teniendo ilusiones desde hacía ya unos cuantos días. Y realmente le aterrorizaban sus propios pensamientos. Tenía miedo de sus lágrimas secas, miedo de sus manos, temblando indefensas y repletas de pánico ante cualquier riesgo de dominio. Sentía su cuerpo temblar ante una fría brisa interna en su organismo, la más escalofriante, espiritual e impura de toda su vida. Se sentía desprotegido ante el poder de los recuerdos. De la tristeza. De la impotencia. Del dolor. 

- Harry... ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó Sirius rodeándolo con sus brazos protectores durante unos instantes. Cuando se separó, le tomó por la barbilla y vio la exasperación en sus ojos verdes. 

- Me persiguen, Sirius... – Murmuró Potter titubeando con terror a alejarse de la realidad y ser nuevamente manipulado por aquellas ilusiones. 

- ¿Quiénes?

- Los recuerdos... – Respondió respirando hondo. – Se crean alucinaciones... Imágenes de sangre, de muerte, Sirius. Por favor, ya no sé que más hacer para que dejen de atormentarme. Ya no sé que más quieren de mí. – Sirius acarició su rostro con suavidad y cariño. 

- Son las secuelas que Voldemort dejó en ti, Harry. Quiere... quieren que... – Sirius se prohibió continuar a sí mismo. 

- Que me suicide. – Terminó Harry aferrándose nuevamente al brazo de Sirius. Esta vez, con pánico al futuro. – No quiero que él me vuelva a vencer, Sirius... No quiero. No quiero decepcionarlos a ustedes... No quiero flojear ahora, no quiero que vuelva a vencerme...  

- Nunca te va a vencer sino se lo permites, Harry. – Le aseguró Black mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo. – Debes tú mismo hacer que paren. Que ya no puedan someterte más a su voluntad. 

- ¿Cómo? – Sirius le sonrió con confianza y seguridad, como demostrando que estaba al tanto de la solución.

- Déjate de culparte de lo que no pudiste evitar. Deja de creer que todo lo que pasó, eres tú la justificación. Deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Déjate vivir en libertad. Crea tu mismo las armas para volver a romper las cadenas que dejó Voldemort a tu alrededor. 

- Es tan fácil decirlo... – Se lamentó Harry observando los terrenos del castillo por la ventana del despacho con los ojos llenos de decepciones y desesperanzas. 

- Y es todavía más fácil lograrlo. – Le aseguró su padrino con firmeza y una sonrisa en su vivo rostro. 

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – Preguntó Potter con desconfianza. Sirius agrandó todavía más su sonrisa. 

- Yo pasé por lo mismo. – Y ahí Harry logró comprender. 

- Tú no tienes la culpa de la muerte de mis padres, Sirius. 

- Y tú tampoco de la muerte de Ron y Lilian, Harry. – Y sonrió ampliamente.     

- ¿Sabes lo que necesitas, Harry?- preguntó Sirius con un entusiasmo vivaz. Recordó aquella noche que había estado deprimido por causa de las muertes de Sean y Severus. Sirius le había preguntado lo mismo... Que lejana parecía esa época. Sólo habían pasado unos meses... Tan pocos. 

- Esta vez sí, unas vacaciones en el Caribe. – Le guiñó un ojo su padrino divertidamente. – Y me daré el honor de acompañarte, ¿qué te parece? – Harry rió levemente. 

- Eres un caso perdido, Sirius... 

- El perdido eres tú, que siempre andas en otra cosa. Hablando en serio, necesitas unas vacaciones afuera de Londres para distraerte unas cuantas semanas. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos este verano? – Sugirió Sirius mientras revolvía el cabello de Harry con energía. 

- No estaría mal, siempre y cuando... 

- Llevemos a Hermione. – Terminó Sirius como recitando una frase memorizada para una actuación. – Eres igual a tu padre, Harry. Me acuerdo que cuando salimos de Hogwarts, también nos fuimos de viaje. Y me dijo la misma condición. – Le sonrió cariñosamente. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa sinceramente. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hacía muchísimo que no se reunían para comentar los sucesos vividos y los integrantes de Gryffindor creían que sería bueno comentar sus perspectivas para el futuro. En caso es que estaban Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean y Hermione sentados en dispersos sillones en la sala de Gryffindor.  

- Nunca pensé que quisieras ser Medimaga, Herm. Te veía más como profesora de Transformaciones y Aritmancia, y jefa de Gryffindor en el futuro. – Dijo Parvati sonriendo alegremente. 

- No, otra McGonagall no necesitábamos... – Bromeó Seamus riéndose levemente. 

- ¿Y qué  seguirás, Seamus? – Preguntó Mione observándolo con curiosidad. 

- Ya tengo un lugar asegurado en el Ministerio. – Dijo Finnigan con énfasis. Dean lo observó burlonamente. 

- ¿Dean? – Preguntó Hermione nuevamente. 

- ¿Yo? Pues... Viajaré a España y estaré allí un año, más o menos. Ya veré que haré en el futuro. – Sonrió Thomas con esperanzas reforzadas. – Parvati, ¿tú que seguirás? 

- Periodista... Supongo. 

- ¿Lavender? – Ésta soltó una carcajada obteniendo así las miradas pasmadas de sus compañeros de séptimo de Gryffindor.  

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Dean observándola sin entender y suponiendo que su novia había perdido la cordura. 

- ¿Saben? Voy a profundizar mis conocimientos en la adivinación. También me agrada la idea de estudiar los astros... – Dijo Lavender observando a un punto indefinido en el vacío. 

- Suena bastante interesante. – Rió entre dientes Seamus. 

- ¿De qué te ríes, Finnigan? – Le replicó la joven fingiendo ignorancia. 

- De tus suspiros anhelosos, Brown. – Se burló de nuevo el muchacho de Gryffindor. 

La discusión terminó allí porque en esos momentos Harry traspasaba el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, ingresando a la Sala Común. Dean le hizo señas con las manos que inmediatamente el muchacho se percató. Pero lo vieron vacilar un momento antes de dirigirse a ellos. Hermione lo observó preguntonamente, Sirius ya le había informado que quería charlar un rato pacíficamente con Harry. 

- Harry, ¿dónde estabas? Te estuvimos buscando. Ya sabes, queríamos charlar... – Exclamó Seamus alegremente. Harry hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano mientras se sentaba al lado de Mione en uno de los plácidos sillones de la Sala Común. 

- Estuve charlando con Sirius... – Dijo distraídamente. - ¿Y de qué estaban charlando? 

- El futuro. ¿Qué piensas estudiar, Harry? – Preguntó Parvati interesada notablemente. 

- Auror. – Murmuró Harry con una débil sonrisa. Realmente parecía tener la mente en otra parte. – Lo siento, chicos, pero ando bastante cansado... Los veré mañana, ¿vale? – Sin agregar ninguna palabra más, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación a zancadas. Lavender se volteó hacia Hermione discretamente. 

- ¿Todavía no se recupera...? 

- Tengo miedo de que trate hacer alguna locura... – Susurró Mione sin sacar la vista de las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de los chicos. 

- Tranquila, ya ves que no se pasa el día encerrado, aunque sea... – Le dijo pensativamente Dean. – Aunque no te voy a negar que a las noches tienen constantes pesadillas, aunque cada vez menores parecen ser... 

- Tengo miedo. – Volvió a repetir Hermione insegura. – Y esa sensación no se irá hasta que no vuelva a ver a Harry Potter... 

- ¿Pero que dices, Herm...?

- Es solamente una impresión, pero ese Harry no es el de siempre. 

- ¿Qué dices, Hermione? – La observó pasmada Lavender, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. 

- Tengo miedo de que Harry Potter haya muerto... – Murmuró Mione. Sus ojos perdidos en una dimensión totalmente paralela a la realidad, como hipnotizada. De repente pareció reaccionar vivazmente y pegó un respingo. – Lo siento, chicos... Es solamente que ando tan preocupada que digo estupideces... – Ellos asintieron sin sacarle sus pares de ojos de encima mientras ella se alejaba por las escaleras de Gryffindor de las integrantes femeninas. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenía miedo de que aquel muchacho que se negaba al cariño hubiera desaparecido junto con el alma de Tom Riddle. Tenía terror a que Harry se volviera insensible a los demás al estar tan evadido en su oscuridad interna. Tenía tanto pánico a perder a aquel muchacho con aquella espléndida sonrisa esperanzada y esos brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda tan cautivadores. Tenía pavor a todo aquello... A perder a Harry... 

Se sentía tan inútil tendida en la cama con las cortinas tapándole la vista al resto de la habitación. Harry estaría sufriendo pesadillas, necesitando su apoyo. Y ella ahora con un insomnio perturbador, sus ojos carecían de algo más que sequedad. Observaba el techo de su habitación como abstraída en las tinieblas que reflejaba de la noche. Escuchó resonar un relámpago en sus oídos y se dio cuenta que había comenzando alguna precipitación potente. La lluvia comenzó a caer primero lentamente, bañando los suelos de Hogwarts con un rocío ligero. Minutos más tarde, caía fuertemente y abofeteando los vidrios del castillo con viveza. La fría brisa que ingresó por la ventana le indicó que se encontraba abierta. Sin embargo, la vagancia no le permitía levantarse... Aunque sabía las consecuencias: quedarían bañadas en agua si ésta seguía ingresando en la habitación. 

Lavender y Parvati dormían como troncos, sin nada agitándolas. Ni se habían percatado de la lluvia precipitada, Hermione era la única despierta en la habitación. Se puso de pie con suavidad, sin ganas de incorporarse realmente. Se acercó al ventanal abierto y por un momento dejó que el agua helada del temporal refrescara su rostro inexpresivo. Cerró la ventana con sutileza, pero no regresó a su cómoda cama. No, no tenía nada de sueño. Contempló los terrenos a través de la ventana que ya empezaba a empañarse. Qué deprimente era el ambiente... Capaz el fuego de la Sala Común reviviera sus sentidos. 

Salió de la habitación tapada con una bata color lavanda. Bajó con finura las escaleras y observó maravillada lo acogedora que estaba la Sala Común. 

No le impresionó ver al joven Potter sentado frente al fuego. 

Su mirada verdosa perdida en otro espacio. Acurrucado placenteramente en uno de los sillones frente a las llamas de la chimenea. Su rostro continuaba algo desmarcado, pero las ropas hacían disimular más la palidez de su rostro. Sus brazos abrazándose a sí mismo... Hermione tuvo tremendas ganas de acercarse y besarlo, pero se dio cuenta que le daría un susto de muerte. 

Caminó casi sin emitir sonido alguno hacia él por atrás del sillón. Tan entretenido en sus pensamientos, Harry no se percató de ella. Mione rodeó su cuello con sus brazos en forma protectiva. Potter pegó un salto y se volteó a verla lentamente. Le sonrió suavemente. Hermione dio la vuelta y se sentó a su lado mientras él se enderezaba.       

- ¿Tú también con insomnio, Mione? – Le preguntó Harry acariciando su rostro con su mano derecha. Hermione la sintió tibia, no muy fría. Sin embargo, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza entera.  

- Sí... Y ahora que comenzó un diluvio, es muy difícil que el sueño me invada. – Respondió Hermione acomodando su cabeza sobre el sillón. Sus cabellos castaños enredados rodeando su rostro. 

- Dime qué es lo que te perturba, Mione. – Dijo Harry en un tono ordenante y autoritario, aunque preocupado a la vez. 

- Supongo que el futuro... – Suspiró la muchacha mientras observaba las llamas con anhelación. 

- No me mientas, Mione... – Le susurró Harry en su oído. Ella se sintió avergonzada y algo intranquila ante aquella frase. 

- Harry... 

- Deja de preocuparte por mí, Herm. No soporto ver esa nostalgia en tus ojos. No soporto ser la causa de tu desvelo. No soporto tener la culpa de que no puedas concentrarte en las conversaciones. No lo soporto... 

- Yo tampoco soporto saber que te estás culpando por algo que no tuviste la menor intención de realizar. No fue por tu mano. No fue por tu causa... Fue el destino... – Harry la interrumpió en medio de su oración. 

- Fue mi destino el que cambió los suyos, Hermione... 

- Fue nuestra decisión de acompañarte hasta el final. 

- Si yo no los hubiera obligado... 

- No nos obligaste, nosotros éramos libres de decisión.

- Pero... 

- Nada de pero, Harry. No hay vuelta atrás, por más que sigamos discutiendo. Solamente gastas tus pensamientos en culpabilidad. Así nunca te librarás de los recuerdos... de las pesadillas. ¡Ahora eres libre! Cumpliste el destino que estaba sellado para ti, disfruta ahora de la vida, Harry... 

- Ellos son los que deberían estar aquí, y no yo... – Se lamentó Harry observando con determinación el techo de la Sala Común. 

- No hay más vueltas atrás, Harry. Esto es la realidad y no las dimensiones paralelas que quieres crear... No se puede hacer nada para cambiar el pasado. Lo único que podemos modificar es el presente y el futuro. – Le sonrió dulcemente la muchacha mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura. Harry se mordió el labio impotentemente. La muchacha se tentó a abrazarlo para brindarle nuevamente su apoyo. Lo rodeó nuevamente con sus brazos. 

- Mione... 

- Siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites, ¿sabes? Cuentas conmigo para todo... 

- Gracias, Herm... – Ella se separó de él lenta y cuidadosamente y Harry pudo ver la sonrisa amplia y alegre que tanto extrañaba ver en la muchacha. 

- Nada que agradecer. Por algo te quiero tanto, ¿verdad? – Esta última frase la murmuró casi inaudiblemente, pero Potter llegó a escucharla perfectamente. 

Harry se acercó cautamente su rostro al de Hermione con timidez, como si fuera la primera vez que se tentaba a acariciarla. Sus labios rozaron durante unos minutos interminables. Hermione había quedado como dominada por los ojos esmeraldas de Harry, no podía separar sus ojos almendrados de aquellos resplandores. Fue Harry quien no dejó que los infinitos minutos continuaran pasando. La besó con apasionamiento, dando a conocer los deseos que había tenido durante esas semanas de volver a besarla. Ella se dejó llevar con el enamoramiento penetrante de su ternura. 

Estuvieron varios minutos sin poder separar sus labios. Añoraban sentir el cariño del otro. Añoraban los besos, el aroma apacible del otro. Añoraban sentir el fuego interior que estimulaban los besos, la excitación de la cercanía de los labios. Los pensamientos apagados centrados en la complacencia del momento, en el deseo de que jamás se acabaran los besos, en besarse hasta que sus labios se desgastasen, en dejar emerger todo el sentimiento. En formar e idealizar con ese amor, sin importar la amenaza al dolor, agradeciendo la ilusión de cada amanecer. En no dejar que la valentía desapareciera cuando las heridas retornen sangrando, en que aquella pasión no dejase de incrementar sin dimensiones, que no muriese nunca aquella tibia esperanza que invadía sus espíritus. 

Se separaron soñolientamente, como despertando de una quimera. Se observaron cálidamente durante varios minutos. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo con esperanzas y alegría. Nunca se habían sentido tan libres, tan completos. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Observó la taza de té con vacilación. Jamás creyó dudar tanto en una decisión. Y más en aquella pregunta que tanto había deseado escuchar durante más de veintidós años. Las palabras escuchadas seguían pasando por su mente sin aparente sentido. No podía comprenderlas, del desconcierto que le habían traído. 

_"¿Algunas vez has dudado que me amabas?" _Preguntó él inocentemente, pero concentrado en sus ojos para ver el reflejo auténtico de la respuesta.

_"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" _Preguntó ella sin entender la justificación de aquella pregunta tan incómoda. 

_"Curiosidad_..." Se limitó a responder él.

_"No te creo." _Replicó bruscamente. Cómo si no lo conociera demasiado... __

_"Está bien, voy directo porque ya veo que eres de mi clase, de los impacientes. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

Elevó sus ojos almendrados hasta los celestes relucientes e ilusionados de él. Le sonrió dulcemente, conteniendo una alegría que pugnaba por salir a explosiones. 

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Sirius? – Preguntó Bella sin poder creerle ni una palabra. 

- No, estaba bromeando. – Le dijo sarcásticamente pero al ver la duda en el rostro de su amada, negó con la cabeza. La tomó por la barbilla y le murmuró suavemente: – ¿Cómo crees que sería capaz de jugar así con tus sentimientos y fantasías? 

- Eres capaz de todo, Sirius... – Respondió ella burlonamente. Le devolvió la sonrisa. 

- Está bien, me pongo serio. – El semblante de Black perdió toda la burla y diversión para pasar a ser un rostro maduro y seguro. – ¿Querrá usted, Arabella Figg, casarse conmigo después de todos estos años de gran espera? Tengo que compensar la expectativa cuanto antes... – Bella comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. - ¿Sucede algo malo...? – Ante la sorpresa de Sirius, Figg comenzó a reírse descabelladamente. 

- ¡Estoy loca de la alegría, Sirius! No sé por qué me lo preguntas, ¡por supuesto qué acepto! 

- Pues, por sí las dudas, Bella. A ver si andabas con algún otro y me querías poner los cuernos... Después me ibas a decir que fue mi culpa por no preguntártelo antes... – Bella le pegó un codazo mientras soltaba algunas risitas. 

- ¡Nunca cambiarás, Sirius Black!

- ¿Acaso quieres que lo haga? – Preguntó regocijadamente. 

- No, me gustas así. – Dijo Arabella mientras se acercaba a él y le entregaba uno de los besos más emotivos que habían tenido hasta la fecha. Permanecieron largo rato abrazados ardientemente hasta que Bella susurró unas palabras en el oído derecho de Canuto. – Nunca cambiaste, Sirius...

- Ni cambiaré, te lo aseguro. – Le respondió guiñeándole un ojo divertidamente. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Después me dices a mí que soy un seductor... – Se burló Harry de su padrino en el desayuno del otro día cuando Sirius le comentó la noticia de la boda. Su padrino le miró de reojo con una sonrisa ardiente de felicidad. 

- Hace tanto tiempo que quería casarme con Bella, Harry... – Suspiró Sirius teatralmente. Su ahijado le devolvió la sonrisa. 

- Me alegro por ti. – Se rió Harry. – Has logrado cumplir tu sueño, ahora podrás dormir en paz durante las noches. – Le comentó sarcásticamente. 

- Hoy andas muy sarcástico, Potter. – Le observó mordazmente Black con determinación. – Me pregunto que bicho te habrá picado... – Sonrió pícaramente. - ¿El bichito del amor? – Harry se sonrojó levemente, pero se hizo el distraído fijando su vista en el plato del desayuno. Hermione eligió justamente ese momento para presentarse en el Gran Comedor y sentarse enfrente de Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¡Buenos días! – Exclamó alegremente con una prolongada sonrisa en su rostro. Sirius la miró un instante sorprendido, pero luego estalló en carcajadas. Mione le observó extrañada mas no le dio mucha importancia y tomó la jarra de jugo de calabaza para servirse. 

- ¡Tortolitos! Ya quería volver a verlos juntos... – Les contempló bufonamente Sirius. Hermione se ruborizó al entender las burlas de Sirius. 

- ¿Pero que dices, Sirius, por favor? – Dijo Hermione actuando como ofendida, cosa que provocó algunas risas ocultas de Harry.  

- La parejita estrella de Gryffindor, ¿eh? – Bromeó Remus mientras se sentaba junto a Lidia y Bella en la mesa de los leones. 

- Mira quien viene a abrir la boca... – Le replicó Harry sonriéndole de forma malévolamente zumbona. Remus le contempló con curiosidad, como sin entender a qué se refería. 

- Yo todavía no tengo nada formal, señor Potter. Son Sirius Black y, próximamente, Arabella Figg de Black, los que ya están formalmente comprometidos... – Se defendió Lupin mirando maliciosamente a su mejor amigo.     

- Remus, yo te mato... – Le maldijo su compañero en un murmullo. 

- ¿Se van a casar? – Los ojos de Hermione iluminados momentáneamente de la emoción y alegría. Arabella le dedicó una resplandeciente sonrisa afirmativa. La muchacha de cabello castaños dejó escapar una exclamación de euforia. 

- Todavía hay que decidir quien será el padrino de la boda... – Susurró Sirius mirando maléficamente a su ahijado. Éste negó con la cabeza. 

- Yo no. Mejor Remus... 

- ¡NO! ¿Padrino de estos dementes? Por favor... – Se escandalizó Lupin en broma. Sirius puso cara de perro inocente maltratado con los ojos celestes brillándole incandescentemente. 

- Pero... – Su voz sonaba totalmente angustiada, aunque con un toque de diversión. – Yo quiero... – Murmuró apenas audible. – Yo quiero de Henry sea el padrino... – Todos estallaron a carcajadas agudas, menos Harry quien miraba con ojos matadores a Black. 

- Esa no es la mejor forma de convencerme, Sirius. – Le advirtió Harry levantando el dedo índice, como un padre sermoneando a su hijo. 

- OH, Harry, di que sí. ¿Qué te cuesta?

- ¿Ser el padrino de la boda de mi madrina y de mi padrino? Suena muy insólito... – Resaltó Potter mientras terminaba su desayuno.

- Pero si somos unos anormales a primera vista... Seguiremos siendo fenomenales por más que los años continúen pasando. – Sonrió Sirius empezando a convencer a Harry. – Además, luego cambiamos papeles. Primero tú eres el padrino de mi boda, y luego yo el de la tuya. 

- Suena muy repetitivo, Sirius. – Le miró burlonamente Hermione. – Dale la oportunidad a otras personas... 

- ¿Eso significa que no seré el padrino de la boda? – Preguntó Canuto con los ojos brillando de la agonía. – Dime quien será que voy y lo extermino. – Bromeó con gestos escénicos. Volvieron a reír. 

- Está bien... Seré el padrino de tu boda, Sirius, ¿contento? – Aceptó Harry derrotadamente después del término de las risotadas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sus pasos ligeros resonaban contra el suelo del corredor agudamente por la presión inexistente del aire. Caminaba lentamente con la vista fija en un punto indefinido en la mitad del pasillo, más adelante. Su respiración tan sutil parecía ser el único sonido viviente en el castillo o, aunque sea, en aquel pasillo. Las ventanas con vista a los terrenos estaban cerradas totalmente, la lluvia todavía pegando contra los cristales antiguos, sin embargo, sin tanta energía como la noche anterior. Los cristales estaban empañados casi en su integridad. 

Percibió como una fuerte ventisca maltrataba las ventanas produciendo el movimiento leve de éstas. Si realmente todas estaban cerradas, la brisa no hubiera sido sentida en su piel pálida y fría. Sin embargo, la última estaba abierta y una sombra parecía estar apoyada en su marco, apreciando las gotas de lluvia sobre sí. Mejor no quedarse allí parado. Avanzó suavemente hacia la sombra, tardando varios minutos en llegar hasta ella, con dos metros de distancia. 

La figura oscurecida por la escasez de iluminación volteó a verlo cuando paró de caminar. Sus ojos se encontraron y destellos carmesíes anularon sus sentidos por un instante. Sus ojos esmeraldas se cerraron en intento de auto convencerse que era una pesadilla. Esos ojos ya no existían. 

- ¿Le tienes miedo a las ilusiones, Harry Potter? – Murmuró una voz femenina casi en su oído. Abrió nuevamente sus ojos para ver a esa maldita Mortífaga sonriendo asquerosamente. Los ojos carmesíes habían desaparecido para transformarse en los castaños claros de Cho Chang. 

- Aléjate. – Murmuró Harry retrocediendo algunos pasos sin quitarle la mirada llena de odio de encima. 

- Nadie me da ordenes, y menos tú, Potter. – Le sonrió malévolamente. - ¿Creías que estabas libre? ¿Llamas libertad a qué los recuerdos te persigan y continúen atormentando tu mente, tu alma...? – Preguntó con sus ojos brillando de desprecio. – Voldemort vive en ti, Potter. ¿Dónde crees que quedaron todas esas conexiones? ¿Creías que la cicatriz quedaría impotente de poder? Voldemort podrá haber muerto físicamente, pero lo que los demás no saben es que él convive en ti. En tus pensamientos, tus acciones. No te engañes, Potter. No eres libre, jamás lo serás. 

- Mientes. Tom Riddle murió tanto físicamente como espiritualmente... – Le contradijo Harry sin creerle ni una palabra. Una intranquilidad empezó a invadir su cuerpo. ¿Y si realmente...?  

- Yo no estoy hablando de Riddle, Harry. Yo estoy hablando de Lord Voldemort, la maldad en persona. – Le contestó Cho pacientemente. 

- Solamente quieres obstruir mi mente otra vez con tinieblas... – Respiró con profundidad. No podía permitirle que le convenciera. Era una farsa. 

- Eso es imposible, Harry. Tu mente ya es tinieblas. – Le sonrió con burla. – Tu cuerpo, tu mente, tu alma... Todo eso le pertenece al Lord... Una manera para que lo entiendas: tenían una conexión que podía transmutarlos en la misma persona.  

- Entonces, Chang... – Le miró Harry astutamente. – Yo también lo puedo controlar a él, ¿verdad? 

- Sí, ¿pero crees que tienes el poder suficiente cómo para vencerlo definitivamente? – Le desafió la Ravenclaw pausadamente.  

- Si pude hacerlo una vez, lo podré hacer otra, ¿no te parece? – Le sonrió Harry socarronamente. 

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa que estremeció el cuerpo de Harry de pies a cabeza. La misma sonrisa perversa que emitió Lord Voldemort cuando Ronald había caído inerte al suelo. La misma sonrisa que le había perforado el alma. La misma sonrisa de sus pesadillas... Ahora una realidad. 

Chang caminó hacia él mirándolo hondamente, captando todos los pensamientos de Harry en sus ojos. Le tomó por la barbilla sin retirar la sonrisa de su rostro. Harry permanecía paralizado, sus extremidades inmovilizadas parecían no querer reaccionar ante las órdenes. Ella acercó sutilmente sus labios hacia los de él, uniéndolos en un penetrante y congelado beso sin sentimientos reconfortantes. Chang inmediatamente con una fuerza invisible lo jaló contra la pared para tenerlo retenido. Fue cuando Harry sintió que su mente se volvía caos y sus sensaciones se engañaban hasta llevarlo a la inconsciencia. 

Lo primero que sintió fue un frío estremecedor en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en sus labios unidos con los de Cho. Luego la profundidad que la muchacha buscaba en su boca, presionándolo cada vez más contra la pared humedecida. Un sabor amargo e irritante ardió en su garganta y como si fuera una sustancia distribuyéndose, comenzó a sentirlo en todo su cuerpo con intensidad. Parecía un veneno mortal. Y eso fue lo que provocó el aumento de su dolor de cabeza. Sus sentimientos se confundieron y ahí empezó el caos en su interior. 

Podía sentir el frío helado recorriendo sus venas, que lo mantenía paralizado en el lugar pero, al mismo tiempo, una flama ardiente de calidez estaba prendida dentro de él. Un desprecio y asco terrible nacía en sus labios para luego perderse en su faringe en forma de deseo sagaz y placer seductor. Su cuerpo no interpretaba tantos sentimientos contradictorios dentro de sí. Terminó cediendo a la ambición de Cho. Se dejó besar, se dejó dominar. Su cuerpo no obtenía las fuerzas para contradecir todo. Las Artes Oscuras se sentían desde sus labios hasta las puntas de sus dedos. Sentía la energía de las tinieblas circulando en sus venas. La excitación de permitirse llevar por la adrenalina de la soberbia exaltación de poderío... 

Cho Chang se separó de él paulatinamente disfrutando de su aroma confortable cada segundo. Se alejó unos cinco pasos para quedar medianamente alejados. Contempló a Potter que permanecía apoyado sobre el muro. Se notaba cansancio en su rostro desmarcado y pálido. Su boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos cerrados vigorosamente. Su respiración era sospechosamente agitada. Su cuerpo parecía exhausto, como si la muchacha le hubiera quitado toda su energía. Sonrió satisfactoriamente. 

- _Ahora empieza tu verdadera pesadilla, Harry Potter_. – Le murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que le entendiera. – _Veremos quien gana... Si Lord Voldemort o el grandioso niño que vivió. Veremos, veremos y luego sabremos..._  

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nuevamente, bostezó largamente, disimulando ligeramente. Había dormido desastrosamente, peor que las primeras noches después de la muerte de Ron. Revivió muchas cosas, pero sobre todo la sensación de poder, del poder maligno que podría gobernar sobre todos los elementos contemporáneos en la faz de la Tierra. Voces y recuerdos enmarañándose en su mente, solamente lograron aturdirlo. Y sentía una presión en su cuerpo. 

¿Sería verdad que mantenía una conexión con Lord Voldemort que le permitía a este subsistir en su cuerpo? ¿Capaz de volverlo a dominar? ¿Jamás sería libre? ¿Seguían esas cadenas atándolo rigurosamente a su destino? ¿Todavía no lo había cumplido, todavía no lo había sellado? ¿Lord Voldemort no había muerto...? 

Pasos se escucharon detrás de él acercándose. Rodearon el sillón donde estaba sentado y Hermione entró en su círculo de visión obstruyéndole la vista a las flamas de la chimenea. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y le besó momentáneamente los labios. _Estremecimientos_. Había sentido tanto calor en sí en ese momento... Pero la noche anterior había sentido tanto frío. ¿Cómo dos besos podían ser tan diferentes? ¿Por qué inspiraban a tener tantas diferencias, si la forma de originarse era exactamente igual? 

Hermione pudo ver aquella desorientación de la realidad reflejado en sus ojos. Se sentó a su lado con preocupación sin quitarle sus ojos almendrados de encima. Se sintió incómodo bajo su mirada. Los recuerdos del beso nocturno andaban en su mente como una sentencia. Le había sido infiel... no se había resistido a la pasión falsa de la Ravenclaw. _Culpabilidad_.    

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Mione acariciándole el rostro suavemente. Tembló y ella pudo percibirlo. – ¿Qué sucede, Harry? – _Culpabilidad, desprecio, miedo, inseguridad_. Se sentía tan vacío, tan insensible. Lo único que percibía era un frío interno potente, incesante. Dejó ir un suspiro, vacío de sentimientos. – Harry... ¿qué...? – Pero no pudo continuar. 

- Hermione, él sigue vivo... – Susurró abatidamente. Todos sus intentos de cortar conexiones con Voldemort... Todos sus intentos habían sido absolutamente en vanos. Él seguía vivo gracias a él.   

- ¿Pero qué dices, Harry? – Preguntó sin entender Mione, observándolo perpleja. – Lo vimos desvanecer, desaparecer. Es solamente cenizas esparcidas en la tierra... 

- Físicamente... 

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Exclamación alterada y exasperada de Hermione. - ¿Qué incoherencias dices, Harry? 

- Él está vivo, Hermione. – La miró fijamente a los ojos, sin pestañar un solo momento. 

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

- Mione... 

- Harry, yo no bajo a desayunar hasta que me digas quién te dijo o cómo te enteraste de esto. Y me cuestas cómo es posible que esté vivo... – En ese preciso momento, Lidia ingresó en la sala común casi desierta ya que casi todos los Gryffindor se encontraban desayunando. Se dirigió al dúo y atrajo a Hermione a ponerse de pie.   

- Te necesito un minuto, Herm. – Le sonrió su madre alegremente sin percibir el aire abrumador que había entre su hija y Harry. Mione quiso protestar, pero era tanto el entusiasmo de Lidia que tuvo que desistir a quedarse con Harry. 

Se retiró junto con su madre de la sala común en dirección a la planta baja. Veinte minutos después, buscó a Harry en la sala común de Gryffindor suponiendo que allí continuaría ya que no lo divisó en la mesa de los leones. No encontró rastro alguno de su presencia en la sala de descanso. Acababa de venir del Gran Comedor... ¿Dónde estaba Potter?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Frialdad. Odio. Ira. Rencor. Desprecio. Poder. Maldad. Oscuridad. Envidia. _

_Codicia. Indiferencia. Insensibilidad. Traición. Dolor. Condena. Corrupción. Muerte._

Palabras que traslucían tanto y nada a la vez. Palabras que el ser humano era incapaz de entender y dominar. Palabras llenas de una luz oscura, aunque incorpórea. Palabras que podían llegar a significar sentimientos o estado de una persona... ¿Pero cuál es el verdadero significado del _odio_? Antipatía y aversión hacia una persona cuyo mal se desea. ¿La _Ira_? Pasión violenta que mueve a indignación y enojo. ¿El _Rencor_? Resentimiento tenaz. ¿La _Frialdad_? Desafecto. ¿El _Poder_? Tener expedita la facultad o potencia para hacer algo. ¿La _Maldad_? Carece de bondad que debería tener según su naturaleza. ¿La _Oscuridad_? Falta de luz. ¿La _Envidia_? Tristeza o pesar del bien ajeno. ¿La _Codicia_? Apetito desordenado de riquezas. ¿La _Indiferencia_? Estado de ánimo en el cual no se siente inclinación ni repugnancia a una cosa. ¿La _Insensibilidad_? Escasez de propensión natural del hombre a dejarse llevar de los efectos de compasión, humanidad y ternura. ¿La _Traición_? Violación de la fidelidad debida. ¿El _Dolor_? Sensación molesta y aflictiva de una parte del cuerpo causada por ciertas heridas, carencia de ánimo o arrepentimiento. ¿La _Condena_? Sentencia en la cual se impone la pena al acusado de un delito o falta. ¿La _Corrupción_? Alterar o trastocar la forma de algún elemento. ¿La _Muerte_? Cesación de la vida, separación del cuerpo y del alma.         

¿Quién era lo adecuadamente experto en la vida para decir que había odiado lo suficiente? ¿Para decir lo que era corrupto? ¿Para decir lo que era una traición? ¿Para decir quien tenía la razón y quién no? ¿Quién era lo suficientemente indiferente como para no sentir el dolor? ¿Quién tenía todas las razones para poseer la ira y el rencor? ¿Quién tenía el poder de dictar el destino del mundo? ¿Quién era lo bastantemente insensible para que una traición llena de muerte no le afectara? ¿Quién era tan corrupto para declarar a la felicidad o la tristeza un sentimiento invisible? ¿Cómo podías decir que la felicidad o la tristeza era pasajera, si no sabías que iba a suceder después? ¿Existiría alguien capaz de dominar con un poder divino la muerte y la vida? ¿Por qué el hombre prometía cosas que luego no llegaría a cumplir? ¿Quién era lo suficientemente sabio para decir que esos eran los significados verdaderos de las palabras? ¿Quién tenía el poder...? 

Jamás iba a saber la respuesta, porque no la ostenta. No existía una verdadera respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas, porque el hombre nunca iba a entender más allá de sus propios intereses. ¿Cómo podíamos llamar al prójimo egoísta, si nosotros cada segundo lo gastábamos en el bien propio, sin preocuparnos por nadie, ni siquiera por nuestros seres queridos? ¿Cómo podíamos llamar al otro codicioso, si nosotros mismos vivíamos deseábamos un futuro parecido al de...? ¿Cómo podía dolernos una traición, si cada día del año le dábamos vuelta la cara a la gente que alguna vez necesitábamos, y ahora nos necesitaba? ¿Cómo podíamos decir que alguien poseía maldad, si no sabíamos nada de él? Porque a nuestra forma de ver, aquello era malo. Pero a su forma de ver, capaz era un bien. "_De qué lado estés no es cuestión del destino, sino de tu propia elección._"

Ahora tenía la capacidad de elección. ¿Entre qué podía elegir? 

Entre la frialdad y la calidez. Entre el rencor y la benevolencia. Entre la ira y la serenidad. Entre el desprecio y la estimación. Entre el poder y la subordinación. Entre la maldad y la bondad. Entre la oscuridad y la luminosidad. Entre la envidia y la conformidad. Entre la codicia y la generosidad. Entre la indiferencia y la perseverancia. Entre la insensibilidad y el fervor. Entre la traición y la fidelidad. Entre el dolor y el gozo. Entre la condena y la inocencia del perdón. Entre la corrupción y la honestidad. Entre el odio y el amor. Entre la muerte y la vida.

_Tenía la capacidad de elegir... _

Se mordió el labio para contener las lágrimas cristalinas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos esmeraldas oscurecidos en sus propias tinieblas. Llorar no solucionaría nada... Entre la lágrima y la complacencia, ¿qué preferiría? La complacencia. Las lágrimas solamente eran un signo de debilidad. Una sustancia salina deslizándose por su rostro. No representaba más que un desequilibrio interno. Nada más. 

_Insensibilidad_ ante los sentimientos. Insensibilidad hacia la tristeza era lo que estaba mostrando. ¿Realmente le daba igual? ¿Realmente era indiferente a lo que su mente, su corazón, parecía sentir? ¿Realmente podía evadirse del dolor y gozar la agonía? No podía existir persona imperturbable. Porque aunque sea una vez, deberías haber sentido la opresión del alma. Aunque sea una vez. Sentirte abandonado, paralelo al mundo real. A nadie parecía importarle tu dolor y a ti no te importaba el de los demás. Odiabas, odiabas diferentes cosas. Él odiaba su vida. 

Entonces, ¿qué iba a elegir?   

Se acomodó sobre uno de los troncos de los árboles del límite del Bosque Prohibido. El viento sopló medianamente potente, trayendo consigo una ola de estremecimientos. Era viento de lluvia, de más lluvia torrentosa. Las nubes grises del cielo rebelaban la continuidad de las precipitaciones, que solamente habían cesado unas pocas horas. Entrelazó sus brazos sobre su pecho, para intentar conseguir algo de calidez para eliminar la frialdad que lo dominaba desde la noche anterior. Pero estaba seguro que no encontraría el calor por lo menos en algunas horas más. 

Inconscientemente, trasladó su mano derecha a la cicatriz en forma de trueno. Esa cicatriz que había sido el lazo más poderoso entre él y Tom Riddle. Podía ser más potente que un lazo familiar. Magia oscura combinada con la mística. El negro y el blanco concentrados en un solo lugar. El Bien y el Mal. ¿Acaso Harry representaba el punto medio entre aquellos dos? ¿Era el punto medio del odio y el amor...? ¿El punto medio de todos los demás sentimientos nombrados anteriormente? ¿Tenía la capacidad de centralizar dos sentimientos contradictorios? 

- _Déjame rasgarte... Déjame romperte... Déjame matarte..._ _Déjame dominarte... – Aquella voz nuevamente en su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba muerto. Estaba muerto. Muerto... –  __Físicamente... – Gimió al sentir sus rodillas caer al suelo, al perder la sensibilidad de su cuerpo a causa de tantas artes oscuras concentradas en sus pensamientos. _

- _Ilusiones. Son ilusiones provocadas por los rastros que dejó Lord Voldemort. Él está muerto. _– Se aseguró a sí mismo, en intento de auto convencerse. 

- _Te evades de la realidad, Harry. Dumbledore seguramente esperaba que te hicieras cargo de la verdad. De la verdad que gracias a aquella cicatriz llegamos a ser la misma persona. Por eso tanta conexión... _

- _No estás vivo, no estás vivo. _– Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, tapando sus oídos con sus manos y con los ojos cerrados en la oscuridad máxima. – _Es mentira. _– Sollozó. La pesadilla había terminado, Voldemort había muerto. Farsa, era una farsa. Ahora él era libre, Voldemort había desaparecido. Tenía la libertad de elegir... 

- _No te engañes, Harry. _– La impotencia lo dominaba. Sentía el aura de Voldemort en el aire, más bien, en su respiración. En su mente sentía el peso de los pensamientos... Le daba la sensación de estar delirando. – _La pesadilla todavía no terminó, ni lo hará jamás. Pero podría convertirse en un sueño. Un hermoso sueño, Harry... Simplemente, déjame dominarte y yo te concederé la libertad divina. _

- _Tú te entregaste a las Artes Oscuras. Tú te alejaste de los que te aman. Tú te aislaste del mundo para morir en tu agonía. ¿Por qué no permites que ese aislamiento agonioso se transforme en placer insuperable? En el placer de sentir la energía. El poder. La libertad. Sentirte completo. ¿Eso no es lo que quieres, Harry?_

- _Cállate... Déjame de una vez por todas... _

- _¿Quieres la libertad sin mi ayuda, sin mi presencia? ¿Ser libre de mí? Solamente hay una solución, y ya sabes perfectamente cual es... _

- _La muerte. _– Susurró automáticamente. Negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas abundaban todavía más en su rostro. Él lo estaba convenciendo... Dios, se estaba dejando dominar sin darse cuenta. No lo iba a hacer... Pero estaba tan expuesto a la merced del demonio...

Escuchó lejanamente pasos apresurados que minutos después se apaciguaron hasta sentirlos débilmente en sus oídos. Manos cálidas lo tomaron de las tinieblas, sacudiéndolo para que reaccionara. Estaba tan destruido, todo le parecía una incoherencia. Nada parecía ser verdad. Abrió levemente los ojos, hasta abrirlos completamente al divisar la figura desesperada de Sirius. 

- Harry, Harry, reacciona... – Exclamó Sirius zarandeándolo al notar sus ojos fijos en el vacío. 

- Sirius... – Murmuró el muchacho con aire perdido y distante. 

- Harry, ¿qué sucede? – Le preguntó exasperadamente, con una inquietud sofocante expresada en sus ojos celestes luminosos. 

- Haz que se aleje, Sirius... Haz que desaparezca, por favor... – Murmuró suplicantemente, nuevamente con los ojos cerrados. Escuchaba a lo lejos los susurros indescifrables de Voldemort, mencionando aquellas palabras que tanto había reflexionado. 

- ¿Quién, Harry, quién? – Preguntó Sirius en una exclamación aguda. Le desesperaba ver a su ahijado en un estado tan... delirante y casi inconsciente ante lo que se refería.

- Él... él está vivo, Sirius... – Lágrimas sombrías cayeron suavemente por su rostro. Se le oprimía el estómago de la presión que sentía sobre sí y sus pensamientos ya no poseían claridad. Ya no podía razonar sus palabras... Sentía como poco a poco perdía el dominio de su cuerpo bajo el dolor interno al que estaba sometido. 

- Tranquilo, Harry. Yo estoy contigo, no permitiré que te haga daño... – Le abrazó estimuladamente, tratando de que la calidez tratara de separar el frío que sentía de su cuerpo, creando un escudo protectivo impalpable. Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius y lloró obscuramente durante unos instantes de la incredulidad y el tormento que sentía. Su cabeza estaba metía en las tinieblas y no encontraba la forma de alejarse de él. Hasta sus lágrimas se vieron afectadas por su poder maléfico. 

- Haz que me abandone... Aléjalo de mí, Siri... – No dio más y autorizó a la pesadilla a esclavizarle. Cayó entre las sombras de su alma...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- _Estaba delirando, Sirius. Es imposible que Tom Riddle esté vivo. – Razonó Lidia esa tarde, horas después de que Black llevara a un desfallecido Potter a la enfermería. _

- _Tendrías que haber estado allí, Lidia... Vi la sumisión de su alma en sus lágrimas, en el brillo casi inexistente de sus ojos. La desesperación de sus movimientos y el enajenamiento de sus ideologías. Sus ojos... En ellos vi atrapada su libertad. Tuve miedo y me juré que mis ojos me engañaban... pero había destellos escarlatas en ellos. Lidia, tengo pánico de perder a Harry... Pensé que todo estaba solucionado, pero ahora de nuevo. Me siento destrozado al pensar que nunca conseguí ayudar en verdad a Harry, y que no lo conseguiré... _

- _Sirius, eres un excelente padrino... Pero nadie sería lo suficientemente excelente como para entender a Harry. Es tan cambiante, tan desequilibrado... Nunca sabes si sus risas son verdaderas o si realmente dice la verdad sobre sus esperanzas... La vida lo volvió cerrado... hasta capaz insensible a lo que realmente está pasando a su alrededor... _

- _Harry nunca se apartó de la realidad, Lidia. Vive pensando en nuestra seguridad y bienestar... _

- _¿Cómo puedes saberlo...? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no vive pensando en un mundo inexistente? ¿Qué está realmente interesado en el presente y en mejorar el futuro? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – Preguntó bruscamente una de las Merodeadoras antiguas. Sus ojos almendrados centrados en sus escalofriantes pensamientos para convencer a Sirius de la imposibilidad del retorno de Lord Voldemort. Ella lo hubiera sentido... Su hija lo hubiera sentido. Había una conexión al fin y al cabo entre ellos._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¿Cuándo sabías de verdad que realmente eras tú quién pensaba lo que quería y no que alguien te estaba obligando a pensar en ello? ¿Cuándo sabías que no estabas subordinado? ¿Cuándo sabías efectivamente si estabas razonando lo que decías o si había una persona que pretendía que lo dijeras? ¿Cómo sabías si lo que componías ya estaba planeado desde antes? ¿Sabía Albus Dumbledore que algún día, tarde o temprano, iba a _compartir_ su cuerpo con su peor enemigo? ¿Lo sabía ciertamente? 

¿Qué pasó para que Lord Voldemort reviviera? Maldita cicatriz... Ella era la culpable de todo. Podía transformarlos a Voldemort y a él en una "misma persona", en un mismo organismo. Con pensamientos unitarios.

¿Cuándo se efectuó la conexión? Esa noche de 1981... Desde entonces podía llegar a decirse que compartían los poderes. Luego compartieron la sangre... Luego los pensamientos. Ahora... ¿llegarían a compartir el cuerpo y el alma? 

¿Por qué? Ese era su verdadero destino. Elegir entre la frialdad y la calidez. Entre lo cómodo y lo difícil. Y su destino era revolucionario: su elección cambiaría el destino del mundo. Si él no caminaba para tal lado, los demás no podrían ir para el otro... 

Si elegía la frialdad... Podría decirse que sería Lord Voldemort Júnior en un nuevo cuerpo... No había limitaciones para esto. Nada le dificultaba esta elección. Salvo el destino de sus seres queridos. Su seguridad. Su prosperidad. Pero era prácticamente posible someterse a la frialdad. Dejar de sentir... 

Elegir la calidez poseía todas las dificultades. Todo se le venía en contra. El dolor y la agonía continuarían hasta quien sabía cuando. Las pesadillas... Tendría que luchar para vencer esa fuerza irresistible que tenía adversa. Luchar contra un Lord Voldemort espiritual, sin forma física. 

¿Y la posibilidad de simplemente ser libre de la frialdad y de la calidez, sin tener que elegir entre ninguna de las dos? Implicaba el suicidio. La muerte, el descanso incesante del alma. Ser libre de su destino, sin elegir ninguna. Eran las tres posibilidades que poseía.  

¿Cuál era la difícil? La calidez. ¿Cuál era la cómoda...? El suicidio antes que la frialdad. 

¿Qué elegirías si se te diera el poder de decisión...?          

¿Qué es el poder de decisión? Tener expedita la potencia para la resolución adoptada de algo dudoso. ¿Cómo podría decidirse? ¿Cómo podía encontrar una solución a los diferentes destinos que podían estarle esperando ahora? _La muerte._

Se negó mentalmente. Sabía perfectamente que ese era uno de los deseos de Voldemort: no permitirle la felicidad junto con la libertad. Si moría, si se suicidaba, era un cobarde. Un cobarde de la vida. Un cobarde de no poder tomar una decisión. Un cobarde de dejar a sus seres queridos solos. Cobarde de decepcionarlos. Cobarde de muchísimas cosas... Dejaría sola a Mione. ¿Las penas de Sirius y Bella no le pesaban? ¿Ganarse el odio de Lidia por hacer sufrir a su hija no le importaba? ¿La incomprensión de Remus sería suficiente para darse cuenta de lo incoherente que era esa alternativa?

Necesitaba ayuda, y la necesitaba ya. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caminó durante treinta minutos extraviados por las dimensiones del castillo. Sentía esa nostalgia invadía su cuerpo. La sensación de sentirse abandonada la invadió, haciéndola perder la razón durante largos minutos en los que el llanto no cesó. Pensaba que ya lo había superado, que podría ahora comenzar a vivir de verdad, libres. Pero Sirius se cruzó con ella horas antes para informarle del estado en el que había encontrado a Harry. 

Creyó que se desplomaría allí. No lo podía creer, no podía entender. Días anteriores habían estado conversando sobre los planes para el futuro. Días antes había pensado que por fin Harry Potter había vuelto... Sin embargo, otra vez las mentiras quebraron su alma. Otra vez las sombras del pasando, afectando el presente y modificando el futuro destinado. 

Otra vez había regresado el miedo a perderlo. A perderlo todo. El miedo a perder los besos profundos, miedo a perder esos ojos verdosos espléndidos... A muchos elementos les tenía miedo, pero el mayor terror que la invadía era perderlo a él, a Lidia y a sus padrastros muggles, que siempre estarían allí a pesar de todo. Perder las ganas de vivir le producía pánico. 

Con las lágrimas poco se solucionaba. Pero de algo sirve llorar: demuestras que no eres insensible. Demuestras que puedes flaquear en todo momento. Demuestras que sientes dolor y tristeza. Demuestras que necesitas desahogarte de tantos pesares. Debilidad sonaba muy mal término para denominar la acción de llorar. A su entender, era pedir un hombro en donde apoyarse. Pedir comprensión, sugerencias. Y era lo que Hermione Granger necesitaba. 

~*~

_Lo que yo necesitaba era volver a sentir que Harry ya no pensaba en el pasado, que levantaba la vista optimistamente y que la inocencia y la ignorancia nunca habían abandonado su personalidad. Necesitaba que Harry dejara de pensar que estaba dominado por las sombras. Estaba cansada de Voldemort, de que no dejara ser feliz y libre a Harry. Lo odié, por no permitirme disfrutar de la sonrisa de Harry durante todos esos siete años. Lo odié por tratar de hacerme flojear a mí también, de tratar de guiarme hacia la muerte. Si le había tenido lastima, desapareció cuando vi a Harry después de su decaída. _

_¿Quién era realmente Lord Voldemort? ¿Quién era Harry Potter ciertamente? ¿Quién era Hermione Granger y quién era Hermione Riddle? ¿Quién era verdaderamente Amanda Ruiz y Lilian Callejas? ¿Quién era Ronald Weasley? ¿Quién era...? _

_¿Cuándo sabes que realmente conoces a una persona? ¿Cuándo sabes que puedes comprenderla, entender perfectamente sus pensamientos, interpretar sus gestos? ¿Cuándo sabes que tu manera de ver a esa persona es la correcta? ¿Qué no te está engañando o qué tú no la comprendes? ¿Cuándo te das cuenta que tus ojos no te están mostrando una realidad? ¿Cuándo sabes que una pesadilla es irreal? _

_¿Cuándo lo sabes? Cuando sientes la muerte al lado. En tu ser. En tu alma. En tu mente. En tu cuerpo. En tus movimientos. En tus esperanzas. En... todo. _

_Lo que ambos necesitábamos era liberarnos de las cadenas de lo acontecido. Y creo que si de algo estoy orgullosa y agradecida, es de haberme dado cuenta a tiempo para evitarla, evitar la muerte..._

~*~

_Desesperación. Preocupación. Abatimiento. Turbación. Intimidación. _

_Dolor, agonía de perderlo. Dolor del miedo que sentía. _

_Dolor de su corazón, que latía fuertemente contra el pecho, alterado. _

_Dolor inimaginable de la tristeza, del tormento y de la inquietud._

Las mazmorras quedaban muy lejos. Todavía faltaban muchas escaleras por bajar. Y nunca había explorado con profundidad aquellos pasillos escalofriantes. No tenía un guía, y se sentía perdida. Pero sabía donde él estaba. Sentía sus gemidos en sus oídos. Sentía su intranquilidad en su corazón, como si estuvieran conectados. Sentía los gritos de auxilio que él emitía. Los sentía, y eso la guiaba lo suficiente. O eso esperaba. 

¿Cómo había desaparecido de la enfermería sin que Madam Pomfrey se hubiera dado cuenta? ¿Cómo? ¿Y, por qué, maldición, habían tardado tanto en descubrir su ausencia? ¿Por qué no le avisaron antes? ¿Por qué? Contuvo nuevamente las lágrimas. No era el momento de sollozar, maldecir o atormentarse.

Corría traspasando aulas que anteriormente habían sido de la clase de Pociones donde había acudido. Creyó traspasar rápidamente el despacho de Danielle Colfer, aunque lo primero que pensó era que Snape salía de allí para bajarle puntos a Gryffindor. Se reprochó por recordar de esa manera a Severus. Entre corridas jadeantes, con los pies doloridos, vio una sombra en la mitad del pasillo en el cual estaba transitando. Tuvo las ilusiones de pensar que era Harry... Pero estaba segura que no era el momento de ilusionarse. 

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver la sonrisa malévola de Cho Chang enfrente de sí. Sus cabellos negros nunca resultaron ser tan sombríos y estremecedores como ahora. Hacía una diabólica combinación con sus ojos castaños perspicaces y aquella sonrisa. Una túnica negra fúnebre hasta el suelo cerraba la figura de Cho. 

- No tengo tiempo para pararme a charlar, Chang. – Le miró amenazadoramente Granger observándola con repugnancia. Ella le miraba de la misma forma, solo que con un toque triunfal. 

- ¿Ah, no? – Se burló la Ravenclaw. Sus ojos destellaron en maldad. - ¿Qué es tan importante para no prestarme atención? – Tras un instante de tenso silencio, prosiguió. - ¿Acaso... la vida de Harry Potter? 

Hermione nunca sintió tanto rencor hacia una persona como en ese momento. Hubiera querido tomarla por sus cabellos y hacerla chillar de dolor al estilo muggle. También hubiera deseado tener la capacidad de hacerle un buen proyecto de Cruciatus y descargar todo su odio en el encantamiento. Esos pensamientos eran desarrollados por la impotencia que sentía. 

- Sal de mi camino. – Le ordenó con los ojos flameando brillantemente. 

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que haré eso? – Se burló nuevamente la Mortífaga. 

- ¿No quieres por las buenas? Lo harás por las malas. – Sacó su varita mágica del bolsillo de su túnica verde azulado oscura. Trazó un círculo con ímpetu e impaciencia, murmurando palabras inaudibles. A continuación, señaló a su contrincante. – **_Expelliarmus_**. 

- **_Escudo_**. **_Heridus Saengrum Extremus. _**– Mione no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el hechizo, provocando más de una herida profunda en su brazo izquierdo. Gimió un instante de dolor, aferrándose a su brazo. Luego, levantó la varilla... 

- **_Duplicáis Dolorem. _**– Susurró suavemente mirando fijamente a Cho, quien salió volando hasta estrellarse con el muro más cercano. Dejó escapar un grito ahogado de dolor, mirándola con furia. – **_Desmaius. _**

Respiró hondamente cuando la muchacha cayó inconsciente en el suelo gracias al encantamiento utilizado. Había concentrado bastantes energías en retrucarle el encantamiento de heridas, y eso la había dejado incapacitada de comenzar a correr nuevamente. Sin embargo, con paso algo más lento, volvió a intentar captar el aura de Harry cercanamente. 

Caminando a pasos agigantados empezó a dirigirse lo más veloz posible hacia la última mazmorra de aquel pasillo. Llegando a ese punto, sintió como un frío tremendo le irrumpía el cuerpo, llenándolo nuevamente de desesperanzas. Temblando ligeramente, empujó la puerta para ingresar en la sala. Lo vio arrodillado en el suelo, murmurando palabras que sus oídos y su mente no lograban entender. Pársel. 

Corrió hacia él con toda la energía que le permitían sus heridas. Le abrazó, sin que él al principio se diera cuenta de quien era (atacándole con unos instantes de desconcierto y terror.) Estrechamente, lo mantuvo entre sus brazos durante extensos minutos. Cuando se separó, acarició su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas que hacía no mucho habían corrido por éste. 

- Harry, gracias a Dios estás bien... – Agradeció sonriéndole débilmente. 

- Hermione... – Vaciló él mirándola aún con desconcierto. 

- ¿Qué te ha hecho, Harry, qué te ha hecho? – Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de terror, extraviándose momentáneamente en otra dimensión. Hermione lo sacudió fuertemente, para volver a traerlo a la realidad. 

- Mione, por favor... Por favor... – Instantes de mutismo, fracturados por un susurro de Harry en la lengua de las serpientes. – Haz que... 

- Yo haré que desaparezca, Harry. No permitiré que te siga haciendo daño. – Tomó su rostro entre sus manos ligeramente cálidas y vehementemente besó los labios flemáticos del muchacho. 

~*~

- _Yo haré que desaparezca, Harry. No permitiré que te siga haciendo daño. – Tomó su rostro entre sus manos ligeramente cálidas y vehementemente besó los labios flemáticos del muchacho. _

La voz de Voldemort quedó absolutamente fuera de su mente durante esos minutos que Hermione no separó sus labios reconfortantes de los suyos, transmitiéndole la sensación de relajación, tranquilidad y sobre todo de cariño. De sentirse amado y de poder devolver el sentimiento con la misma intensidad. Si antes había estado colmado de frialdad, ahora podía decirse que estaba colmado de calidez. Aquella sensación que parecía haberse olvidado. La sensación de estar viviendo un sueño. Un sueño placentero. 

Dejó que Hermione eligiera la forma de llevar el contacto de los labios. Le exigió ponerse de pie mientras transportaba sus manos desde el rostro del muchacho hasta la cintura, para allí abrazarlo intensamente, suplicándole con el gesto que no apartara sus labios de los suyos. 

Minutos después, separaron sus labios tenuemente para poder respirar. Aunque momentos después el joven la volvió a besar, para luego bajar mansamente hasta su cuello, acariciando con sus labios la piel estremecida de Hermione. Ambos blasfemaron el momento que se distanciaron.

- Dime, Harry, cuál es tu elección. – Demandó Mione tenazmente. Sus ojos mirándolo con determinación increíble. Potter suspiró levemente sin cortar la conexión visual. – Si luchar contra las tinieblas, dejarte llevar por ellas... O extinguir tu vida. Quiero que sepas y recuerdes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo en la dificultad.

- ¿Realmente no te alejarás de mi lado? – Murmuró con la cara y la voz de un niño inocente, como preguntándole a su madre sí de verdad iba a permanecer a su lado esa noche tormentosa. Mione sonrió tiernamente y lo besó durante menos de quince segundos para luego murmurarle:

- ¿Cómo crees que te dejaré solo? – Él sonrió ampliamente. 

- Entonces ya tomé una decisión. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era fácil decirlo, pero fue enormemente difícil lograrlo. Como contradecir tus _propios_ pensamientos, y aquellas tentaciones que le tomaban sorpresivamente en los momentos menos adecuados. Pero lo que necesitaba hacer era sepultar a Voldemort en su alma. Sepultarlo para que no despertara jamás nuevamente en su espíritu. 

Pero Voldemort no se iba a dejar vencer fácilmente. Los forcejeos en las noches le dejaban un interminable insomnio, que terminaba por exprimirle la cabeza. Los dolores de cabeza y la pérdida de apetito fueron unos de los síntomas de rechazo de su organismo. Tuvo que conversar duramente con Sirius, para demostrarle lo sujeto que estaba a la voluntad de las tinieblas, y la necesidad de que lo apoyaran se hizo más intensa que nunca.

Todo parecía ser un suplicio. Las noches llenas de imágenes dolorosas, sangrientas, tétricas. Palabras y más palabras adornaban las imágenes. Los recuerdos en las pesadillas, las alucinaciones durante el insomnio... Sus pensamientos mezclados, perdiendo la claridad que siempre habían tenido. 

Pero tampoco todo era una tortura. Tanto Hermione como Sirius se encargaron de distraerlo los últimos dos días que les quedaban en Hogwarts antes de retornar a Londres. Hablaron con Hagrid durante más de cuatro horas (N/A: Lamento la poca participación de Hagrid en el fict ;_;) y prometieron mandarse cartas hasta que volvieran a verse en algún momento no muy lejano. 

¿Dos días le quedaban en Hogwarts? Aja. El tiempo volaba, ¿no parecía ayer cuando el sombrero seleccionador los destinó para Gryffindor? ¿No parecía ayer cuando pasaron los diferentes obstáculos para llegar a la Piedra Filosofal? ¿Tanto había pasado de su encuentro con el Basilisco en el segundo año? ¿Y su encuentro con Sirius en la Casa de los Gritos, la revelación de la auténtica verdad sobre la muerte del matrimonio Potter? ¿El Torneo de los Tres Magos, el retorno de Voldemort? ¿Las medidas de seguridad que tomó Dumbledore en su quinto año, sin permitirle andar solitariamente por el castillo? ¿La selección de Amanda, su amistad con el trío de Gryffindor en el sexto año? La muerte de la muchacha... Y el séptimo curso. Tantos acontecimientos importantes y espeluznantes habían pasado en aquel año...  

La develamiento de la mentira sobre los padres de Mione, el encuentro de Harry con Sean Riddle en el bosque del Mal de Ojo, la Marca de Serpiente provocada por el Radopole. Las "entretenidas" vacaciones de invierno con Draco Malfoy, causantes de un caos en su organismo y su caída al lado oscuro. Diferentes líos amorosos... El descubrimiento de los poderes de la Marca de Serpiente luego del enfrentamiento en la Cámara Secreta y la voz de Voldemort en su cabeza en intento de persuadirlo hacia las Artes Oscuras. La horripilante visita a Hogsmeade donde habían muerto Sean y Severus, tratando de salvar a Potter. El beso inevitable del Dementor a Draco Malfoy. El juicio de Sirius, la libertad de su padrino. Después de aquello, la muerte de Dumbledore tras las amenazas del Innombrable y el descubrimiento de Chang como Mortífaga, aunque sin poder probarlo al Ministerio. La terrible escena de suicidio bajo el poder de Voldemort que Hermione logró evitar. La inaplazable amistad del trío con Lilian Callejas. El encantamiento _Dominare Corpus Finite. Dominare Voluntatem Finite. Dominare Anima Finite_, el cual logró librarlo parcialmente de Tom Riddle.Finalmente, el baile de fin de año, las pesadillas premonitorias nocturnas, estudios astrológicos tras las acotaciones de la profesora Sinistra y las apariciones en la taza de té... Los EXTASIS y el encuentro con Lord Voldemort, las muertes de sus dos amigos y de Peter Pettigrew...

¿Había sido un año emocionante sí o no? Risas sarcásticas. ¿Llamar emocionante a una pesadilla llena de sangre? No, no era ninguna pesadilla. Sino la realidad. 

~*~

_Nostalgia_. Al fin y al cabo, había sido su hogar durante largos siete años. Hermione le repetía una y otra vez que volvería a verlo prontamente, pero él insistía en que nunca volvería a ser lo mismo. Volvería como un ex alumno, ya no sería más un alumno de Gryffindor, con la capacidad de sumar o restar puntos a su casa, con la inocencia de hacer enfadar a los profesores... 

Extrañaría la calidez de la sala común, lo tranquilizante de sus terrenos, las aventuras en el bosque Prohibido, ver a Rubeus Hagrid, profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, en su cabaña. Los pasillos oscuros durante las noches con pasadizos secretos que ni Filch ni la señora Norris sabían ni sabrían por largos años. Cruzarse con los fantasmas. Las raras contraseñas del cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Las clases, los profesores... ¡Los banquetes! E innumerables cosas más... 

Ella rió junto con él cuando mencionó las suculentas comidas que había gozado durante los años. Observó un instante el lago, una sombra pasaba lenta y cautelosamente debajo del agua, el Calamar Gigante. Jaló el brazo de Harry para seguir recorriendo por última vez Hogwarts con los "ojos de estudiantes." 

Pero tenían la certeza que volverían y eso les animaba a no amargarse tanto por pasar a ser independientes... Aunque ya les estaba esperando otra jornada intensa de estudios para sus profesiones. Mejor no extrañar tanto.     

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- Será mejor que nos internemos entre la muchedumbre, salvo que quieras que Rita Skeeter nos vea y venga corriendo hacia nosotros para una súper noticia para el diario Profeta sobre la derrota del Innombrable. – Le susurró Hermione señalando en dirección contraria a la que iban. Harry se volteó lentamente y miró de reojo a Mione. 

- Me pregunto donde se habrá metido Sirius, no nos podemos ir sin ellos, ¿verdad? 

- Creo que no, Harry. – Rió Herm tratando de ver a través de los diferentes estudiantes y sus padres que salían de la estación King Cross. - ¿Dónde se habrán metido los Merodeadores?

- Capaz se encontraron con el amigo del amigo del tío del primo de Remus. – Se burló Harry ligeramente. Hermione soltó una carcajada ahogada. 

- Podría ser cierto. – Cuando bajaron del Expreso de Hogwarts, los Merodeadores no pararon de saludar, parecían conocer a todas las personas de Londres. Por eso sospechaban que aún deberían estar entretenidos. 

- ¿Qué hacemos? 

- Cualquier cosa menos permitir que alguien del Profeta nos vea. ¿Te diste cuenta cuantos periodistas estaban por la zona? Menos mal que fuimos rápidos... 

- Me pregunto cómo... 

- ¡Harry, Hermione! – Gritó alguien que estaba esquivando personas para llegar hasta los ex Gryffindor. Una muchacha de cabello rojizo les sonrió cansadamente después de tanta corrida. 

- ¡Gin! ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Mione devolviéndole la sonrisa. 

- Estaría mejor si tanta gente no me hubiera pisado y acorralado contra los muros. – Se quejó la muchacha divertidamente. Su melena rojiza estaba enmarañada totalmente y la chaqueta muggle que llevaba puesta estaba algo desalineada. 

- ¿Para qué nos buscabas? – Preguntó interesado Harry elevando las cejas. 

- Pues... No nos vamos a ver en unos cuantos meses, y la verdad que quería despedirme. Sirius me contó que se van de viaje dentro de una semana, ¿verdad? 

- Pues, sí. – Afirmó Hermione. - ¿Vas a estudiar mucho para los EXTASIS, verdad? Mira que son bien difíciles... – Advirtió en broma. 

- Lo haré, no lo dudes. Bueno... ¡Buen viaje! – Se dio vuelta para irse, pero Harry la tomó del brazo con delicadeza y le guiñó un ojo pícaramente. 

- Guarda con Colin, ¿eh? Nos mantenemos en contacto. – Ella se fue con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. 

- No puede ser... – Murmuró Granger mirando a un punto entre los estudiantes con sus carritos. – Es mi imaginación... O ese es alguien del Profeta que nos ha divisado... – Harry rió mientras se volteaba a ver. 

- Es Sirius, Mione. Tendrás que revisarte los ojos antes de irnos de vacaciones... 

- Muy gracioso. 

- ¿Se puede saber dónde se habían metido? – Les regañó Black en cuanto llegó a su lado. La pareja se miró inocentemente mientras contestaban al mismo tiempo. 

- Aquí. ¿Ya podemos irnos? 

- Malditos periodistas... Creo que corrí una maratón para que no me alcanzaran. 

- Están fuera de forma para no alcanzarte. – Se burló Potter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Esto parece más una casa comunitaria que un hogar para seis personas... – Observó Harry mirando con atención el inmenso comedor. – Dijeron que te iban a dar una casa, no una mansión. 

- Pero bueno, también es de ustedes. El ministerio la agrandó como premio a... – Sirius cortó la frase inmediatamente después de un codazo muy obvio de Lidia. 

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver las habitaciones? – Sugirió Remus tratando de recobrar el ambiente alegre. – Y después, ¿una salida al estilo muggle no les gustaría?

- ¿Al estilo muggle? – Preguntaron divertidos Herm y Harry. 

- Podríamos ir a uno de los restaurantes muggles más cercanos. Tengo ganas de ver lo locos que siguen estando estos no mágicos. – Se burló Sirius mientras los seis subían las amplias escaleras de la mansión. 

- Los locos somos nosotros. – Contradijo Harry provocando las carcajadas de Mione. 

- Te apuesto un millón de Gallones a que tienes razón, Harry. Los muggles se las ingenian sumamente bien, aunque a veces son muy ignorantes e ingenuos. 

- Bueno, muchachos, sus habitaciones son estas dos primeras. – Sonrió ampliamente Sirius abriendo la puerta de la primera habitación. – Tu habitación, Mione. 

La primera impresión que le dio a Hermione era que era la princesa de un palacio. La habitación era altamente excepcional en tamaño. Había una cama con cubrecamas de color lavanda. Las ventanas tenían vista al patio, donde era claramente visible un mini campo de Quidditch, que Harry enloqueció al ver. Del lado izquierdo, un armario con grandes dimensiones (podría guardarse una tienda de ropa allí, le dio la impresión a Granger) Después del lado izquierdo había una biblioteca para la futura Medimaga (con libros referentes a medicina) y unos tres sillones color azul pálido. La habitación estaba alfombrada de un azul oscuro y amueblada perfectamente.   

- ¿Lo amueblaron ustedes? – Dijo Granger maravillada, con los ojos brillándole esplendorosamente. Sirius miró para otro lado, distraídamente, mientras los otros estallaban a carcajadas. 

- Sirius, aunque no lo parezca, tiene muy buen gusto para adornar las habitaciones. Si fuera por él, hubiera adornado tu cuadro con cuadros, pero como no sabíamos si te iba a gustar, le prohibimos tocar algo más. – Aclaró Lidia sonriente. Sirius, algo ruborizado, agregó: 

- Aunque los colores los eligió tu madre. Al fin y al cabo, eres su responsabilidad. – Rió entre dientes, tratando de ahogar sus risas sin resultado alguno. – Ven, Harry, yo te voy a mostrar el tuyo mientras los demás siguen charlando, ¿eh? – Arrastró a Harry fuera de la habitación y lo guió a la contigua. – Quiero saber tu opinión sincera, ¿vale? Si no te gusta, me dices y cambio todo, no hay problema, ¿sabes...? – Harry lo cortó con una sonrisa tranquilizante.

- Te lo diré si me lo muestras, Sirius. 

Su padrino le devolvió la sonrisa nerviosamente. Abrió la puerta, con la mano temblándole notablemente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Harry, quien estaba inmediatamente detrás de él. Potter entró en la habitación lentamente observando todo atentamente. Embozó una sonrisa sincera y agradecida luego de analizarla completamente. 

Realmente Lidia no bromeaba cuando había dicho el buen gusto de Sirius para la decoración. La cama tenía cobertores rojizos con detalles dorados. La habitación estaba alfombrada de un rojo pasivo. Igual que en la habitación de Hermione, había una biblioteca con libros sobre magia oscura y "blanca." Había también en uno de los costados de la inmensa habitación, un tablero antiguo de ajedrez. En las paredes había diferentes cuadros, de Quidditch, paisajes y cosas así. Sin embargo, lo que le dio un toque especial fueron las dos espadas desusadas cruzadas colgadas en una de las paredes. 

Harry se acercó con curiosidad hasta ellas y cuidadosamente tomó una de ellas y la examinó delicadamente, inspeccionando cada esmeralda incrustada. En la empuñadura había tallado un nombre que Harry se sorprendió leer. Se volteó hacia Sirius que estaba detrás de él observándolo determinantemente. 

- ¿De dónde sacaste esta espada, Sirius? – Preguntó volviendo a centrar su mirada verdosa en la espada plateada. Su padrino sonrió tristemente antes de contestar. 

- Tu padre me la entregó unos meses antes de que muriera. Conservo muchas cosas de él, ya que quería asegurarse si o si que llegaran a tus manos cuando las necesitaras. Están en el sótano, ¿qué te parece si luego vamos y observamos todo? – Dijo Sirius nostálgicamente. Harry asintió pensativamente, absorto en sus pensamientos. Luego le sonrió a Sirius nuevamente. 

- Gracias, Sirius. – Le abrazó fuertemente. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- ¡Nos vamos al Caribe! – Exclamó emocionadamente Hermione aferrándose cariñosamente al brazo de Harry. Éste rió ligeramente mientras observaba una de las pinturas colgadas en la pared del recibidor donde estaba la pareja. 

- Me pregunto por qué Sirius y Bella tardan tanto en bajar. – Se cuestionó Harry con curiosidad increíblemente inocente. 

- Y Remus y Lidia, ¿dónde se metieron? – Agregó Mione comenzando a sospechar. - ¿Qué se estarán tramando estos locos? 

- No me gusta nada esto de que los Merodeadores hayan desaparecido... – Murmuró Harry sin quitar la vista del cuadro. 

- Mm... ¿A qué hora habíamos quedado viajar, Harry? 

- Erm... Dentro de media hora. – La puerta principal se abrió, permitiendo ver a la pareja a Remus y a Lidia que se acercaron a ellos sonriendo considerablemente. 

- Ya llevamos todo el equipaje, ¿están listos? – Preguntó Remus mirando intrusamente a Granger y Potter. 

- Sí, pero Bella y Sirius no bajan... 

- Esos dos... En todo caso, los dejaremos aquí solos. Yo no me voy a perder el Caribe porque se hayan entretenido... – Se quejó Lidia bromeadamente. Los demás rieron tenuemente.

- ¿Leyeron el Profeta de hoy? – Preguntó Lupin entregándoles el ejemplar. Harry observó el titular resaltado y buscó ágilmente entre las páginas del diario una de las noticias. Los otros tres lo observaban sin comprender la alteración plasmante que había sufrido sus ojos.

- ¿Leyeron esto? – Dijo Harry mostrándoles una de las fotos y señalando el artículo. 

Joven Mortífaga enviada A azkaban

Hace pocas semanas ha terminado su séptimo curso en el colegio Hogwarts, de Magia y Hechicería, luego de repetir este último año insólitamente. La joven Cho Chang sorprendió a los medios y al Ministerio tras entregarse _voluntariamente _al Ministerio de Magia, declarando su antigua unión al lado oscuro. Se supone que luego de la muerte del Innombrable, reflexionó sobre su decisión, arrepentida, quiso pagar sus actos delatándose. 

Declaró haber matado a muchas familias en el verano pasado en los múltiples ataques a las casas en la zona de Londres, y haber estado relacionada, muy cercana, con la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. También haber sido colega de Draco Malfoy, quien murió tras el Beso del Dementor meses atrás. Haber participado en el ataque a Hogsmeade, entre otras cosas. 

El Ministerio de Magia tras discutirlo durante semanas, decidió condenarla perpetuamente a Azkaban. ¿Cuántas muertes se podrían haber evitado si se hubiera investigado más profundamente a los mortífagos antes de la sospechosa caída del Innombrable? Decenas de mortífagos se entregaron a la justicia estas últimas semanas, tras estar bajo la mirada fija de los aurors. 

Parece que por fin podremos vivir en paz... Sin embargo, nos quedan las dudas. ¿Alguna vez sabremos como realmente desapareció Lord Voldemort?_ Harry Potter permanece apartado de los medios, sin hacer ninguna declaración._

Harry soltó una risita burlona tras la última oración. ¿Esperaban que saliera a la luz y les contara todo? Mejor mantenerlo en secreto, junto con el Ministerio. Por largos años... Hasta capaz, toda su vida... 

Hermione lo abrazó vigorosamente y Lidia y Remus se sonrieron entre ellos. Recién en ese momento, sintieron los pasos apurados de Sirius y Bella bajando las escaleras mientras discutían quien tenía la culpa de que llegaran tarde. Si no se apuraban, perderían el traslador al Caribe... Y eso era algo que Sirius Black no se iba a perder sino quería enfrentar los gritos de regaño de Lidia, Remus, Hermione y Harry.  

Ahora podían decir que habían empezado a vivir en paz. ¿Qué les deparaba el futuro? Como había dicho Hagrid años atrás, lo que tenga que llegar, llegaría, y habría tiempo para afrontarlo. ¿Para qué preocuparse de antemano por el futuro? Mejor disfrutar cada instante del presente y no vivir ni de las ilusiones para el futuro ni de los recuerdos del pasado. Todo tenía una razón de existencia.   

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios en la Parte 17 ^^**


	14. Parte 17

PARTE 17 – EPÍLOGO 

**Advertencia: PG13. ****Escenas *ligeramente* perturbadoras, si posees *todavía* una mente inocente. No son "demasiado", teniendo en cuanta que yo no supero el PG13, porque no podría leerlo xD**

Lentamente, con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba, cerró el grueso cuaderno protegido con pergaminos finos. En la tapa, hermosas y delgadas letras doradas resplandecían de forma única y especial. Un dibujo complejo de una criatura mágica decoraba la tapa debajo de las letras. 

Suspiró cansada y felizmente mientras observaba el dosel de la habitación con los ojos verdes resplandeciéndole sobrenaturalmente. Había pasado diez meses para redactar toda la historia. Con orgullo, sonrió al vacío. Dio una vuelta completa en su silla giratoria y observó el calendario que estaba colgado al costado de la ventana con marcos blanquecinos. 22 de Junio de 2016. 

Sus cabellos extremadamente castaños cayeron suavemente obre su rostro ligeramente pálido. Castaños desteñidos, hechos con reflejos mágicos. Le daban a su cabello un toque de preciosidad y brillo. Sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas estaban deslumbrantes de alegría, inocencia y esperanza. Sus labios tibios, delicados y suaves hacían una perfecta combinación con la palidez normal de su rostro. Algunas ojeras podían verse debajo de sus ojos, como sombras. Había pasado horas de desvelo en la noche y la madrugada para lograr darle los últimos detalles a su historia. Meditó un instante la última frase. No, no era su historia.  

Dejó escapar un bostezo mientras la puerta de su habitación se abría suavemente, pudiendo así verse el rostro de una mujer de alrededor de treinta y cinco años de edad. Sus cabellos castaños eran muy parecidos al de la niña, solamente que ésta última poseía colores más oscuros. Los ojos almendrados de su madre le sonrieron alegremente acercándose a su escritorio y tomando el cuaderno en el que tanto había trabajado. 

- ¿Lo has terminado, Iris? – Preguntó su madre con una voz llena de dulzura y orgullo dirigida a su hija, Iris Potter. 

- No lo sé, mamá. Me parece que le falta algo... – Dijo algo desilusionada mirando el ejemplar. – ¿Podrías leer la última parte y darme tu opinión? Le falta algo, estoy segura. 

- Indudablemente debe estar perfecto. – Le sonrió con ánimo Hermione Potter mientras abría el libro en las finales páginas. Estuvo alrededor de quince minutos, en los cuales reinó un incómodo silencio, leyendo las últimas diez páginas. Iris, mientras tanto, jugueteaba inocentemente y temblorosamente con las manos. 

- Capaz deberías agregarle el final de cada uno de los personajes y otras anécdotas, como el viaje al Caribe. – Le sonrió divertidamente Hermione. 

- ¿En serio me permitirás escribir esas partes? – Los ojos de Iris brillaron anormalmente. 

- Si, pero primero baja a desayunar. Me di cuenta que no dormiste a la noche, así que será mejor que descanses un poco antes de continuar. No vaya a ser que escribas cualquier cosa por el sueño, ¿eh? – Se burló Mione mientras la jalaba afuera de la habitación. 

Iris bajó detrás de su madre las elegantes escaleras de la mansión en la que había vivido desde que había nacido. Le sonrió a uno de los cuadros con movimiento cuando éste la saludó educadamente. Avanzaron en unos largos pasillos hasta llegar al comedor donde estaba sentado en una mesa de forma rectangular y larga, Sirius Black, o como le gustaba decirle: "abuelo".

- ¡Abuelo, buenos días! – Saludó enérgicamente la muchacha mientras se sentaba enfrente de él luego de darle un beso en la mejilla. 

- Hola, Iris. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? – Preguntó el abuelo Sirius sin levantar demasiado la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo.  

- Igual que ayer. – Bromeó Iris ligeramente mientras tomaba el plato del desayuno que su madre le ofrecía. – No dormí en toda la noche. 

- ¿Otra vez con la historia? – Le preguntó estaba vez más interesado, dejando el periódico de lado y mirándola fijamente. 

- Ya la he terminado, pero mamá me dio unas sugerencias para expandirlo un poco más, Abu. – Contestó antes de tomar un poco de té. 

- Sirius, ¿por qué no le cuentas a Iris el viaje al Caribe para que lo narre en el Epílogo? – Sugirió Mione mientras se colocaba una túnica verde mar sobre los hombros y se acercaba a la chimenea. – Tengo que salir urgente hacia San Mungo. Cuida a Sirius, Iris, que no haga ninguna locura o tontería. 

- Ve tranquila, mamá. Yo me encargo del abuelo. – Se burló con malicia la joven muchacha, recibiendo luego la mirada amenazante de su abuelo. Herm sonrió y luego de lanzar los polvos flu, desapareció de la mansión. 

- Bien, abuelo, empieza. – Dijo instantáneamente después Iris tomando un pergamino de la nada y una lapicera muggle. – ¿Qué sucedió luego de que bajaran apresuradamente de las escaleras Bella y vos...?

***-*-* Flash Back (30 de Junio de 1998) *-*-***

[...]_Recién en ese momento, sintieron los pasos apurados de Sirius y Bella bajando las escaleras mientras discutían quien tenía la culpa de que llegaran tarde. _

- No tenías por qué maquillarte de forma muggle, Arabella. 

- Y tú no tenías por qué comenzar a buscar fotos escolares, Sirius. 

- ¡No eran fotos escolares! Eran fotos de cuando egresamos de Hogwarts...

- Si no fuera por que estamos llegando tarde al traslador, ya te estaría matando, Sirius Black. 

- ¿Tendrías el corazón como para hacer eso...? 

Y así era la conversión que Canuto y Bella mantenían. Hubo un momento que se detuvieron en la mitad de la escalera y se miraron desafiantes, luego de amenazarse con toda clase de elementos (venenos, caída mortal desde un acantilado, etc.) Figg sacó la varita mágica que se encontraba entre sus ropas azules grisáceos y apuntó fijamente con ella a Sirius, quien con sus reflejos desarrollados, también le apuntó con su varilla. Se miraron inmutablemente, como si estuvieran a punto de comenzar un duelo de espadas mortal. 

Harry levantó una ceja irónicamente y emitió una mueca de incomodidad ante las risas de Remus y Lidia, quienes parecían estar recordando entre murmullos una escena muy conocida y comparable con la actual. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente cuando empezaba a subir las escaleras sin hacer ningún sonido que distrajese a los dos comprometidos. 

- Y ahora Harry va tratando de detenerlos y ellos se la agarran con él... Y luego entre todos los gritos, se caen de las escaleras bruscamente. – Susurró Remus cerca del oído de Hermione. 

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó con curiosidad la muchacha sin quitar la vista de Potter. 

- Lo mismo pasó cuando nos fuimos todos de viaje después de egresar de Hogwarts. Sólo que en vez de Harry, era James el que intervino. – Informó Lidia sin elevar demasiado la voz. Sus ojos destellando en diversión. 

- Sirius, Bella... ¿qué están haciendo? – Preguntó Harry lo más pasivo posible. Ellos lo ignoraron completamente, sin quitarse las miradas de odio de encima. – Sirius, Arabella... – Dijo en un tono más brusco y autoritario. Sirius le hizo un gesto con la mano, como diciendo:  "luego hablamos."

- Y tendrás que pagar lo que me hiciste anteayer, Sirius Black. Eso no se paga fácilmente... La cuota es cara. 

- ¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Me demandas eso, cuando tú ayer hiciste algo mucho más grave?

- ¡No hacerte el desayuno, por amor de Dios!

- ¡Claro! Tuve que comer el desayuno que preparó Lunático, y te juro que no preferirías el desayuno de Lupin. 

- Sirius, Arabella... ¡basta! – Dijo Harry ya comenzando a enfadarse por tantos gritos sin justificación. No era que fuera muy paciente, después de todo. 

- Ella empezó, Harry. – Se quejó Canuto señalando temblorosamente a Figg. – ¡No me digas nada a mí, que yo no hice nada...!

- ¡Eres un mentiroso, Black! Algún día pagarás por todos tus engaños... – Otros gritos más tratando de defender a su propia persona cruzaron el aire por más de cinco minutos. Harry no aguantó más y sacó la varilla él también. Señaló con ella al dúo. 

- Si no se callan, les haré callar yo. – Les murmuró amenazadoramente, con los ojos brillándole peligrosamente.    

- Inténtalo, Potter. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo sus tutores. 

Lo que continuó después fueron luces de diferentes colores cruzando el salón de la mansión. A causa de tan iluminación Lidia, Remus y Mione tuvieron que privarse de ver lo que sucedía cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Un golpe seco y gemidos le advirtieron al trío que el mini duelo había terminado. 

- ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Hermione acercándose rápidamente al descanso de la escalera donde estaban los dos adultos y su amado tumbados en el suelo. 

- Creo que sí... – Murmuró Potter tambaleándose cuando intentó ponerse de pie. Remus lo sostuvo unos instantes hasta que consiguió mantener el equilibrio. – Creo que me he quebrado la mitad del cuerpo... 

- No seas exagerado. – Gimió una voz a sus pies. Sirius estaba en el suelo, tendido. Parecía haberse quebrado la mitad del cuerpo en la caída. Lidia se inclinó para examinar su estado. En ese mismo momento, Black abrió los ojos y murmuró con voz ida. 

- Tienes unos preciosos ojos anaranjados, Susan. Combinan con tu túnica rojiza, ¿sabías? – Luego se desmayó. Lidia le miró pasmada mientras Remus se reía a carcajadas. 

- ¡Te confundió con Susan, te dijo que tenías ojos anaranjados y túnica roja! – Lidia se levantó haciéndose la ofendida. Acomodó su túnica verde oscura mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Bella, que se había salvado de la brusca derrumbamiento gracias al haber caído encima de Black. 

- Estamos llegando tarde... Estamos llegando tarde... – Murmuró Hermione fastidiada mirando su reloj de muñeca. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- ¿Alguna vez habían viajado al Caribe? – Preguntó Harry interesado mientras sonreía maravillado por el místico paisaje que le mostraban sus ojos. 

- Mm. No. – Dijo Lidia después de pensar un instante y elevando la vista al cielo ligeramente oscurecido. – Y menos a Jamaica. – Remus sonrió mientras escuchaba el prolongado discurso de Hermione la isla donde estaban hospedados. 

- Jamaica está formado por una isla, la tercera más grande de las Antillas, al sur de Cuba. De oeste a este la longitud es de 235 Kilómetros y de norte a sur 80 Kilómetros. Kingston es la capital. El terreno es montañoso excepto las zonas bajas de la costa meridional. La cima más alta de las Antillas es la montaña Azul (2.256) Esta isla posee muchísimos y excelentes puertos naturales. En áreas de esta isla hay aguas se encuentran fuentes termales, no hay ningún fenómeno volcánico, pero la isla está sometida a fuertes terremotos. Hay pequeños ríos, pero no son aptos para la navegación. Los suelos fértiles están en las zonas costeras. La temperatura anual de Jamaica es 26, 7 °C de promedio. Los meses de precipitación máxima son Mayo, Junio, Octubre y Noviembre. La isla está sometida a huracanes a finales del verano y comienzo del otoño. La vegetación exuberante y extraordinariamente diversificada caracteriza la flora de Jamaica. La fauna jamaicana comprende pájaros muy diversificados. No existen grandes mamíferos autóctonos ni reptiles venenosos. La población es sobre todo de origen africano o mestiza, descendientes de esclavos. Entre las minorías estables se encuentran ciudadanos del Sureste asiático, europeos y chinos. El inglés es la lengua oficial, aunque incorporan palabras africanas, españolas y francesas. La economía de Jamaica es principalmente agrícola, pero los ingresos de la minería, la industria y el turismo han diversificado su actividad económica.

- Hermione, si pudiera... Te pondría un diez en Geografía de Jamaica. – Bromeó Sirius quien había escuchado solamente la parte final. Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente mientras con la mano hacía un gesto de desinterés. 

- Yo solamente quería saber un poco de la isla donde íbamos a pasar las vacaciones... Capaz tendría que estudiar otro idioma, o capaz yo pensaba que el clima era diferente... Necesitaba confirmar y sacarme todas las dudas... – Harry soltó algunas risas burlonas que provocaron la falsa mirada ofendida de Mione.  

Realmente era un precioso paisaje el que le ofrecían sus ojos al observar hacia horizonte, que parecía a su vez tan lejano. El mar tranquilo y manso, sus olas cálidas y sin demasiado movimiento, tranquilizaban con la simple vista haciendo una perfecta combinación con el silencio de los exóticos pájaros, sentados divertidamente sobre las palmeras de la playa. Sin embargo, había algo que hacía especial esa imagen. El crepúsculo matutino.

Aquel amanecer había sido uno de los más espectaculares que hubiera podido apreciar en su vida. Colores anaranjados, rojizos, amarillentos y similares a éstos adornaban el cielo despajado, sin ni siquiera alguna nube limitando la belleza natural. Harry sonrió misteriosamente mientras admiraba la escena. Le parecía tan romántica, tan pacífica, tan única. Se hubiera quedado hipnotizado observando sino fuera por el chillido de un pájaro que empezaba a emprender su rumbo hacia el horizonte. Una ligera brisa sacudió sus cabellos. 

- ¿Cuánta diferencia horaria hay de aquí a Londres para que recién esté amaneciendo? – Preguntó finalmente a Herm mientras se volteaba hacia ellos. 

- Cuatro horas, aproximadamente. – Respondió Granger con una sonrisa resplandeciente de alegría en su rostro. – ¿No es fantástico? 

- Sí, sí, fantástico. Si llegamos a encontrar nuestro hotel, ahí estaré más tranquilo. – Gruñó Sirius quien continuaba de mal humor a consecuencia de la caída por las escaleras de la mansión.

- Que romántico que eres, Sirius. Nunca conocí a alguien que apreciara tanto un clima tan amoroso y laxante. – Dijo sarcásticamente Bella mientras elevaba una ceja de forma curiosa. –  ¿Continúas molesto?

- ¿Qué te parece? – Le contestó irónico su prometido. Bella rodeó sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente. 

- Ya, paren de una vez. – Dijo Lidia mientras decidían empezar a averiguar la localización del hotel muggle que había contratado desde Londres. Emprendieron rumbo hacia la parte urbana de la isla. Caminaron unas veinte cuadras bastante prolongadas tratando de familiarizarse con la zona cuando Hermione hizo una atrayente sugerencia. 

- ¿Y si tomamos dos taxis y les preguntamos sobre el hotel, y de paso que nos lleven? Estoy harta de caminar sin rumbo ni pista alguna de éste. – Sirius y Bella la observaron desconcertados, sin entender que hablaba cuando se refería al término taxis. Remus tenía una remota idea de lo que era, sin embargo, los únicos que parecían estar al tanto eran Harry y Lidia.  

- ¿Taxi, Mione? – Preguntó Sirius como si le estuviera hablando en Japonés. 

- Automóvil de alquiler con chofer, Siri. – Se limitó a explicar Harry mientras distraídamente se dedicaba a observar la avenida principal de la zona urbana, en busca del algún taxi. 

- Tendríamos que dividirnos en grupos de tres personas. No podemos ir los seis en un mismo automóvil... 

- ¿Acaso los muggles no amplían sus autos para más capacidad? 

- Sirius, ¿nunca tuviste relación activa con muggles? Eso es demasiado obvio... ¿Cómo quieres que...? 

- Ya veo, Hermione... 

- ¿Pero cómo se manejaban cuando salían todos de viaje a alguna zona muggle?

- Lidia y Lily se encargaban de todo... Hasta de nuestras vestimentas. – Murmuró algo azorado Remus.

- Remus, estás colorado... ¿Te está afectando la alta temperatura? – Se burló Black con una sonrisa malévola. 

Finalmente, consiguieron convencer de la división del grupo en dos automóviles muggles, luego de advertirle a Sirius que ni se le ocurriera opinar de éstos dentro de ellos. El primer grupo, Hermione, Bella y Harry consiguieron rápidamente el vehículo, pero el segundo grupo tuvo que esperar más de quince minutos para detectar alguno de ellos. Consecuencia: Harry, Bella y Mione estuvieron esperando más de media hora a los otros tres en la puerta del hotel jamaicano, con un nombre bastante plasmante. 

- ¿A quién se le ocurre poner a un hotel el nombre "Sparky"? – Dijo Black media hora más tarde cuando ingresaban al salón principal del edificio. – Me suena a nombre de perro... – Murmuró por lo bajo. Lidia, haciéndole burla, se acercó a una de las estatuas inmensas del salón y leyó la placa grabada en él.

- _Hotel Sparky de la Isla de Jamaica. Fundado en 1920 por Sirius Black Júnior, apodado también Canuto o Sparky, lo cual justifica el nombre del establecimiento. _– Leyó con voz teatral. 

- ¡A mí no me apodan Sparky! 

- ¿Y esa abuelita con la que te cruzaste en la casa de Lilian en tu forma animaga? – Recordó Remus mientras los restantes se reían incansablemente, provocando una mirada de desaprobación de la recepcionista. 

- Ejem, ejem... Buen día, señores y señoras. ¿Gozan ustedes de reserva en este hotel? – Preguntó educadamente mientras los observaba de manera contraria a como se dirigía a ellos. 

- Por supuesto, señorita. – Dijo Sirius sonriendo pícaramente, lo que provocó un codazo bastante fuerte de Bella. – Sirius Black. – Sirius sacó de su túnica bermellón una tarjeta con su nombre y número de las habitaciones reservadas. 

- Tres habitaciones... 142, 143 y 144... – Susurró la recepcionista mirando fijamente la tarjeta y a su vez críticamente las vestimentas de Sirius, quien no había estado consciente todavía de que se encontraba en una zona muggle. Los demás habían guardado las túnicas en sus bolsos antes de viajar hacia la isla. 

- Aquí tienen las llaves. Según su pedido, serán dos semanas, ¿verdad? 

- Catorce días que le deleitaré con mi presencia, señorita. 

- Sirius, ya basta. – Le regañó Hermione sigilosamente mientras ellas les indicaba el camino hacia el ascensor. 

- Las habitaciones se encuentran en el duodécimo piso. Les sugiero tomar el ascensor...  

- ¿El qué? – Exclamó Sirius chillonamente. Lidia hizo un gesto de no-le-des-ni-la-más-remota-importancia-a-este-demente. Remus arrastró tiempo después a Sirius hacia el elevador muggle mientras continuaba insultando a Lidia por el gesto hecho. 

- Bien. – Dijo Hermione observando la serie de botones de diferentes colores que había dentro del ascensor una vez que las tres parejas estuvieran dentro de éste también. – Doceavo piso... – Oprimió un botón azulado y se volteó burlonamente hacia Sirius. 

- Cuando quieras vivir en el mundo muggle, empieza a aprender sus artefactos más usados. No puedes ir a un edificio de veinte pisos sin saber que es un ascensor... 

- Sirius Black si puede, Hermione, recuerda que es el gran Sparky. – Le replicó Plack sacándole infantilmente la lengua a Canuto. 

Hermione miró pensativamente a Remus por un instante mientras analizaba sus pensamientos, sin afectar ni decir nada a la conversación, que comenzaba a transformarse en discusión, de Canuto y su madre. El ascensor se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que tanto Lidia como Sirius que no había previsto la sacudida, se cayeron al suelo. Remus y Bella soltaron risas burlonas mientras la puerta del elevador se abría, permitiéndoles acceder al doceavo piso. 

- Hoy, sin duda alguna, no es tu día para los accidentes, Sirius. – Se mofó Figg de su comprometido, próximamente marido mientras Hermione y Harry buscaban las tres habitaciones. 

- 142. ¿Quiénes la van a...? – Remus tomó inocentemente la llave que Hermione había elevado levemente. 

- Lidia y yo, Herm. – E ingresó la llave en la cerradura, girándola en sentido derecho, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación seguido por Lidia. Antes de que los demás pudieran a decir algo, ya habían cerrado la puerta en sus narices. 

- Perfecto... – Susurró Mione mientras se dirigía a la siguiente. – Espera, Canuto... Son tres habitaciones para seis personas. O sea que en cada una dormirán dos personas... 

- Gran observación, Hermione, hay que darte un premio... 

- Pero... Supongo que habrás pedido camas separadas, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Hermione sonrojada totalmente, avergonzada de su pregunta. 

- ¿Sabes, Mione? Me _olvidé..._ – Dijo angelicalmente el padrino de Potter mientras tomaba la otra llave de la mano de Herm con un hábil movimiento y la giraba rápidamente en la cerradura. – Disfruten de su habitación, Harry, Mione, nos vemos en el almuerzo... – Y tras entrar Arabella, cerró la puerta secamente. Potter y Granger se quedaron boquiabiertos mirando la puerta durante largos instantes y luego se observaron mutuamente mientras un rubor subía por el rostro de Harry. 

- Me las pagarás, Sirius Black... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- ¿Sabían que existen hamburguesas asesinas? – Preguntó Sirius mientras almorzaban en un restaurante de comidas rápidas. Hermione, que no disponía de buen humor, le respondió amenazadoramente. 

- Claro, si yo le pongo veneno... 

- Mione, la verdad que te lo tomaste muy en serio... Es que simplemente me olvidé que... 

- No me importa. Fue una falta de respeto a mi... – Miró un instante a Harry y se auto corrigió. – nuestras personas. 

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Mione. Yo solamente quería adelantar... 

- Dejemos el tema ahí, ¿quieren? – Dijo Remus mientras tomaba una de las papas fritas de Arabella, ya que Sirius se había comido todas las de él. Arabella le miró asesinadamente y le pegó en la mano como si fuera un mosquito. 

- Se pide permiso, señor Lupin. 

- Como si Sirius te lo estuviera pidiendo, Bella. – Le sonrió Lupin mientras delataba a Sirius, quien ya estaba intentando sustraerle más papas fritas. – La próxima vez, pide otra docena de papas fritas extra, Sirius. En resumen, tú te comiste todas nuestras papas fritas. 

- Y tú te tomaste toda mi coca-cola, y yo no te dije nada. – Dijo Sirius melancólicamente, poniendo ojos de perrito lastimado. 

- No es mi culpa que a Lidia se le haya caído gran cantidad de pimienta en mi hamburguesa y no me haya avisado...

- Y tampoco es mi culpa que... – Y entre ellos, los Merodeadores trataban de justificar sus acciones ya realizadas, y las causas y consecuencias de éstas. Hermione y Harry se encogieron de hombros, dejando de prestarles atención. 

- Parecen cuatro niños de cinco años... – Murmuró Hermione mientras los observaba de reojo. 

- ¿Ya terminaste la hamburguesa? – Preguntó Harry mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón. 

- Aja...

- ¿Le apetece un helado, señorita Granger? – Le sonrió pícaramente Harry mientras se levantaba de su asiento, seguido por Mione. 

- No tengo muchas ganas... 

- Pago yo, no te preocupes. – Le tranquilizó burlonamente su pareja. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa burlona. Diez minutos después, se volvían a sentar cada uno con un helado de tamaño considerable. Los merodeadores, que había parado de discutir, los miraron con cierta envidia y recelo. 

- No podrían habernos comprado, ¿verdad? 

- No me alcanzaba, Siri... 

- Claro... 

- Deja de hacerte el niño rechazado y desdichado, Canuto. Tienes suficiente plata en tu bolsillo como para comprar unos mil helados de éstos. 

- Mi ahijado se aprovecha de mí. – Sollozó falsamente Sirius. Harry le sacó la lengua contentadamente. – Por cierto... ¿de qué gusto se compraron el helado?

- Crema americana con dulce de leche. – Respondió Harry disfrutando de cada palabra y sonriéndoles maléficamente a los demás. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa mientras de forma sumamente melodramático también contestaba.  

- Frutilla con chocolate. – Sonrió ingenuamente.

- ¿Hay de pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir? – Preguntó Sirius desinteresadamente mientras comenzaba a buscar su monedero en el bolsillo de su simple campera de Jean. 

- Recuerda que estamos en un sector totalmente no-mágico y si hubiera, en todo caso, no sería del todo agradable y delicioso... – Opinó Hermione reprobadamente mientras los seis se ponían de pie casi simultáneamente. Luego de que Harry y Mione tuvieran que esperar unos quince minutos a que los Merodeadores compraran sus helados (no llegaban nunca a decidirse las combinaciones exóticas de gustos), todos juntos comenzaron a pasear por las calles de Jamaica, admirando cada una de las diferencias que tenía con Londres. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apoyó asperezadamente su bolso rojizo sobre una de las sillas que había disponibles dentro de la amplia habitación del hotel. Bostezó ligeramente, con suavidad. Sus pies estaban sin duda magullados después de recorrer casi toda la isla a pie y, encima, con botas. Inmediatamente se sentó sobre la cama y se sacó las botas mientras observaba con curiosidad a Harry, quien la miraba de reojo, con una leve sonrisa divertida. 

- Te juro que si llegas a soltar una mínima risa... – Le amenazó junto con una mirada asesina. Harry la miró pensativamente y tuvo que voltearse para tapar sus risas. 

- Potter... – Murmuró enojada Hermione. – Me pregunto como estarías tú si te hubieran hecho recorrer casi toda la isla con botas. ¿Sabes lo que es tener los pies doloridos como los tengo ahora?

- Supongo que no muy diferente a mis botas de Quidditch, ¿verdad? – Se burló mientras se sentaba a su lado tranquilamente. – No te preocupes, Sirius ya pagará por sus delitos algún día. 

- Esperaré ese día con ansias. – Sonrió Hermione maléficamente. 

- Das miedo, Mione. No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Sirius... Pero te aseguro que pagará pronto sus delitos... 

- ¿Te parece? No lo creo. 

- Ya verás. – Sonrió esta vez Harry mientras miraba atentamente cada rincón de la habitación. Su pareja le miró irónicamente durante un instante antes de cambiarla a sospecha. 

- Bien. Son las dos y media de la noche. ¿Qué hacemos? – Cuestionó Granger mientras señalaba su reloj de muñeca. 

- Mm. ¿Tienes sueño? 

- Relativamente. 

- Pues, vayamos a dormir, entonces. 

- Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle. – Marcó Hermione algo fastidiada mientras señalaba con un gesto la cama. – La cama es _matrimonial_. – Potter la observó durante un segundo antes de sonrojarse y levantar la mirada al techo, como un niño inocente. Hermione le contempló dulcemente momentáneamente antes de volver su mente al tema principal. 

- Podemos acudir a la gente del hotel y pedirles que cambien las camas, ¿no? 

- Harry, son las... _dos y treinta y dos minutos de la noche._ ¿Quién diantre va a estar despierto a esta hora?

- Pero... el hotel dice "veinticuatro horas de servicio personal a los clientes." 

- Eso es lo que dicen, pero nunca lo hacen. ¿Sientes algún ruido en el edificio? Todos están dormitando como angelitos y... ¿seremos nosotros quienes vayamos a despertarlos? Si quieres continuar aquí, mejor no, Harry.

- Bueno, entonces... Tendremos que simplemente dormir, _por hoy,_ juntos. Salvo que nos turnemos para dormir, pero me parece muy estúpido. – Suspiró Harry mientras se ponía de pie y se enderezaba hacia la maleta que estaba a un costado de la puerta.

- Harry... ¿Te estás escuchando? – Preguntó la muchacha aturdida mientras le observaba como si fuera un desconocido. Harry le devolvió la mirada atentamente y con naturalidad.

- ¿Solución que se te ocurra ahora, señorita Granger? – Preguntó acercándose peligrosa y calculadamente, desde atrás, a Hermione. 

- No... – Titubeó, volteándose a ver a Harry dudosamente. - ¿Qué...? 

- Shh. Calla, Mione, no tengas miedo que no soy Sirius. – Le murmuró en su oído derecho, mientras le obligaba con suaves movimientos a mirar al frente. Ella se estremeció tenuemente cuando sintió los labios tibios de Harry sobre su piel, en su cuello, acariciándola con elegancia y discreción. Percibió las caricias de las manos frías de su amado en su cabello castaño. 

- Harry... – Dijo estaba vez su voz temblando desproporcionadamente, a consecuencia de enmascarar la excitación que sentía de volverlo a sentir tan cerca. Se percataba como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, tanto que pensaba que golpeaba contra su pecho, y sus manos se agitaban a medida que trataba de controlarse. 

- Calla, mi niña. – No lo ordenó, ya que su voz sonaba demasiado débil para que fuera una orden. Sin embargo, le obedeció asintiendo. 

Se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos, tomando en el camino sus manos entre las suyas fuertemente. Fue el fulgor de sus ojos verdosos lo que terminó por quebrar su mascara de control. El deseo de besarlo fue más ardiente que nunca.  

Aún con las manos entrelazadas, cerró sus ojos en una mínima vacilación y se acercó a su rostro perdiendo el dominio de su anhelo de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos nuevamente. Se besaron profundamente, con una pasión tenaz invadiendo sus organismos, como tantas veces la habían sentido. Sus manos enlazadas se separaron minutos después, al perder la fuerza que las unía.

Harry la rodeó con sus brazos mientras continuaban besándose y ella colocó sus manos sobre su espalda, aferrándose a él, sin permitirle que la soltara y se alejara. Sentir el contacto de su piel con la suya la estremecía tanto como la pasión que estaba experimentando. Sin embargo, esos estremecimientos eran a causa de la agitación que le provocaba sentirlo tan cerca. Harry acariciaba su espalda suavemente, con sutileza venenosa, deleitándola con el cariñoso contacto, desconcertándole el cuerpo y a la vez llenándolo de calidez. Sus cabellos castaños se mezclaron con sus manos. Hermione no pudo rehusarse a aquel calor, a ese sofocador y delicioso calor que le provocaban impulsos impensables. Él se separó con lentitud, casi con esfuerzo, ya que lo que menos deseaba era apartarse de ella, y tomó su barbilla con delicadeza, obligándole a verle nuevamente a los ojos.

- ¿Me tienes miedo, Mione? – Le preguntó con cierta timidez en el titubeo de su voz y en el brillo de sus ojos. 

- ¿Cómo te voy a tener miedo, Harry? – Le respondió Granger con voz suave, hipnotizada por sus ojos y por sus labios ligeramente abiertos. 

- No le temas a nada, Mione... Te adoro... 

Primero le permitió acurrucarse en su pecho, mientras hacía movimientos tiernos, circulares y lentos en su cabello y lo besaba con exquisitez. Luego deslizó sus labios rojizos y arrebatadores hasta su cuello, rozando su piel pálida y suave en todo el trayecto, para volverla a acariciar con ellos, envolviéndola en ardor. Ella le rodeó con sus brazos reiteradamente y volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, desgastándose los labios, en un absoluto afán de seguir merodeando en el aroma complaciente y sumiso del otro. Casi inconscientemente, cayeron tendidos sobre la cama con suavidad inesperada. No le dieron demasiada importancia a causa de la efervescencia y continuaron con las caricias, ahora algo más descuidadas e impetuosas. 

Minutos después fue cuando Hermione percibió como las manos cuidadosas de Harry, que ya no pudieron resistirse a los impulsos, comenzaban lenta y torpemente a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa con un color como la nieve... 

_Descúbreme, domíname y explótame con tu pasión...    _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius observó al dúo de reojo, con una sensación pícara, inquietante y curiosa reflejada en sus ojos celestinos. Estaban muy callados y conversaban entre murmullos, desayunaban sin intercambiar palabra con los Merodeadores. Los otros tres apenas se habían dado cuenta, concentrados como estaban en analizar la comida jamaicana. Y aquel silencio a Sirius sin duda le llenaba de curiosidad y deseo de saber por que tanta timidez. Se lanzaban miradas cuidadosas y algo tensas, y él quería romper aquel hielo. 

- ¿Durmieron bien? – Preguntó pausadamente, examinándolos con la mirada. Ellos conectaron miradas y por un instante pudo percibir en ellas una inconsciente felicidad y tranquilidad. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo, como respuesta a la pregunta de Sirius. 

- ¿Tú, Sirius? – Cuestionó Harry alzando las cejas inocentemente. 

- Perfecto. – Le sonrió afirmativamente su padrino. 

Conversaron sobre temas totalmente triviales y decidieron separarse en grupos de acuerdo a lo que cada uno quería hacer. Lidia, Arabella y Herm se fueron hacia la playa, queriendo admirar el mar. Remus iba a encontrarse con un viejo amigo en la bahía. Sirius y Harry decidieron caminar un rato, conversando mientras tanto.   

- Cuéntale a tu padrino, Harry, ¿qué pasó anoche? – Preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara mientras observaban como los otros cuatro se retiraban del hotel a paso animado. Potter se ruborizó ligeramente y le dirigió una mirada asesina a su tutor. 

- No sé para que lo preguntas, si ya lo sabes. – Tono fastidiado, dicho entre dientes. 

- No lo sabré, si tú no me lo dices. – Dijo ingeniosamente Sirius con una sonrisa maniática en su rostro jovial. – No tengas vergüenza, soy tu padrino... 

- Sirius... – Susurró Harry comenzando a enfadarse y más rojo que un tomate. 

- Solamente dime si pasaste una buena noche o no. Con eso lo sabré todo. – Harry se mordió un labio. Aquella noche había sido la mejor de su vida y nunca la olvidaría, aunque todavía no podía creer como habían llegado a aquel extremo... 

- Muy buena. – Sonrió esta vez, libremente. Sirius le observó intrusamente por unos instantes antes de sonreírle con alegría y con los ojos centellando en esperanza. - ¿Viste, Harry, que Hermione te quería...? – Se burló levemente mientras abrazaba a su ahijado. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Las brisas suaves y plácidas del viento acompañado por las olas del mar le rozaban los oídos con gracia. Una gracia llena de armonía y optimismo. Ellas llevaban al compás de su ritmo su cabello de un hermoso color negro. Sus ojos parecidos al color de la hierba fresca, al del mar y a la de una esmeralda despedían una intensa tranquilidad interior combinada con alegría causa por aquel cálido y vivo sentimiento: amor. Y gracias a éste, podía disfrutar ahora de las enormes profundidades de la libertad, libre de los sujetadores al poder extraño y autoritario.

Pero estaba seguro que éste continuaba allí. Y continuaría hasta que sus pulmones dejaran de respirar y su corazón de latir. Porque podría haberlo sepultado, pero jamás sacado de su alma. Siempre estaría como una marca en sus recuerdos, siempre como una herida en su pasado. Siempre como una tormenta vehemente en su vida. Siempre en su mente, en su cuerpo, en su alma, como una sombra quebrada y perdida, pero presente. El demonio de Lord Voldemort jamás se separaría de él, pero nunca le dejaría volver a salir a la superficie de la vida. Nunca... 

Suspiró con cansancio. Cansancio de cargar aquellas culpas y pesares. Él no tendría que estar allí, disfrutando de vacaciones en el Caribe. Él no tendría que estar ni siquiera sobre la faz de la Tierra. Él no tendría que estar vivo. Pero no podía hacer nada por cambiar lo vivido. Pero si podía cambiar el futuro y modificar el presente. 

_Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti. De tu fuerza de voluntad y tu lealtad a tus convicciones._ Eso alguna vez le había dicho Albus Dumbledore, con una sonrisa risueña y rellena de seguridad. Elevó la vista al cielo raso con nostalgia. Extrañaba sentir la intensidad del poder de su antiguo director. Extrañaba sentir esa sensación protectiva que el anciano profesor siempre le había generado. 

_Somos Gryffindor. Nadie va a cambiar nuestra cabeza dura ni esos impulsos estúpidos que nos dan siempre._ Ron... ¿Qué diría su amigo si supiera la viva relación que ahora estaba manteniendo con Hermione? Sonrió al vacío imaginando su cara sorprendida y burlona. Nadie podría reemplazarlo jamás. Su primer amigo, al fin de cuentas. 

_La vista se mantiene en alto, no importa cuantas bofetadas te dé la vida... _Como añoraba esas frases confiadas de Sean Riddle. Aquellas frases que te enseñan que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Pero capaz extrañaba más aquellas ingeniosas estrategias que le había enseñado en aquellos meses que habían estado entrenando antes de que lo asesinaran...

Lilian a su vista de ver, había sido una versión de Hermione, pero menos Gryffindor. Inteligente, ingeniosa para las bromas, pero muy tímida para hacerlas ella misma. Nunca se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, siempre pensando antes de dar un paso a delante. Capaz Hermione era más súbita... _Ojos que no ven, corazón que no llora. _Ella en su momento de morir, no sabía que su amado la seguiría. No tuvo tiempo de bravatearle, pero estaba seguro que así lo hubiera hecho si lo hubiera sabido.  

Peter Pettigrew. ¿Quién habrá conocido en serio a aquel traidor? No sólo traicionó a los Merodeadores, a la Orden del Fénix, sino también años después a su señor, el Señor Oscuro. Capaz había descubierto donde estaban sus lealtades o donde estaba su verdadera vida. Donde más había recibido... Porque jamás podría compararse unas amistades tan penetrantes con un poder inexistente, un poder maligno inutilizable. _Vano el arrepentimiento, cuando tarde es para recomenzar_. ¿La realidad sería muy distinta, si en alguna parte de su historia, se hubiera arrepentido y se habría puesto a recomenzar? Sí... Distinta sería...     

Y a quien nunca lograría comprender: Severus Snape. Una persona tan fría y calculadora, tan maligna parecía en apariencia, vistiendo siempre aquellas oscuras vestimentas... Sin embargo, le había salvado la vida. No había conocido lo suficiente a Severus como para evaluarlo sinceramente... _Una buena capa, todo lo tapa._ Y Harry no había sabido buscar en el interior de la capa para hallar la verdadera personalidad de Snape y su pasado...  

Que irónica era la vida. Recién te dabas cuenta de lo que tuviste, cuando lo perdías. Capaz tenías una minúscula idea de lo que valían las personas que estaban a tu alrededor, pero cuando ellas desaparecieron... Te diste cuenta de lo importante que eran en tu vida, y lo seguirán siendo. Porque aquellas personas que alguna vez dejaron una huella en tu vida, ninguna lluvia vigorosa borrará aquella marca. Añoraría siempre la frialdad, mordacidad y lugubricidad de su profesor de pociones, los consejos de Albus y sus ojos optimistas, la compañía de Ron, su personalidad inigualable, la inteligencia de Lilian y su sonrisa tranquila, aquellas lecciones de hechizos y consejos de duelo de Sean... Y jamás olvidaría la traición de Peter: aquella era la herida más profunda, acompañada por aquella cicatriz: símbolo de la unión que había mantenido con Lord Voldemort, y que mantendría por el resto de su vida.  

- ¡Harry! – Hermione se sentó a su lado, con el entrecejo fruncido y mirada pensativa, observándolo fijamente. Harry le miró algo distraído, a causa de estar sumergido en el abismo de sus pensamientos. 

- Mione. – Le sonrió con flaqueza. Agitó la cabeza con intranquilidad que Hermione incuestionablemente distinguió.

- ¿Estás bien? – Murmuró, acariciando con dulzura su cabello azabache y mirándolo con remordimiento. Tantas veces le habían preocupado si se encontraba perfectamente... Podría decirse que estaba ya cansado de escucharlo, pero... ¿cuándo uno podía decir que estaba suficientemente cansado para nunca más volver a poder oírlo?

- Ellos deberían estar aquí y, sin embargo, no lo están. – Suspiró Potter agobiadamente. 

- Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso...

- Y lo habíamos hecho. No obstante, me pregunto porque la vida es tan injusta... 

- La vida no es injusta. Lo que te saca, te lo devuelve con intereses. Y si das, regresará multiplicado. – Sonrió Hermione enérgicamente mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Harry permaneció un instante meditando las palabras de Mione, luego se separó sutilmente y la besó en los labios con delicadeza. 

- Y si que lo ha multiplicado... – Le susurró en el oído y Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente. Sin embargo, luego jaló de él, obligándolo a ponerse de pie. 

- Vamos, los demás deben estarse divirtiendo y nosotros aquí...  

~*~

- ¡Oigan, Herm, Harry! ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido? – Exclamó Sirius mientras no dejaba de bailar divertidamente con Bella, quien su peinado ya se había estropeado después de tanto baile agitado. Sirius tenía el rostro ligeramente rojizo, a causa del calor. 

- Tranquilo, Sirius, nada que debas preocuparte. – Le sonrió Hermione elevando una ceja en dirección al padrino de Potter y su futura esposa. Lidia soltó algunas risas antes de servirles un poco de jugo de ananá. 

No hacia falta advertir que no estaban en el hotel, sino en uno de esos centros de baile en la bahía, disfrutando de la luz de la luna menguante. Sirius llevaba una ropa muggle muy extraña, si llegaban a preguntarle a Harry a quien se parecía, éste no hubiera vacilado en decir: 'en un payaso que ha tomado demasiado alcohol.' Bella, con su cabello totalmente desorbitado, contradiciendo su aspecto usual, bailaba con Sirius de forma muy alocada, luciendo una falda larga de color lavanda con una marinera de manga corta haciéndole juego. Remus, al contrario de su mejor amigo, sonreía apaciblemente, sentado en una de las sillas tropicales de verano, escuchando la música, absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Lidia estaba a su lado, con un conjunto de ropa bastante playero: una remera sin mangas de colores tranquilos y un short corto, con colores combinados. 

- ¿Cómo está el baile? – Preguntó Harry, sentándose del otro lado de Remus y aceptando con una sonrisa agradable la copa de jugo que le ofrecía Plack. 

- Con Sirius bailando, ya te imaginas como está. – Contestó Lidia con una radiante sonrisa. 

- No lo suficientemente caliente para que Lunático te saque a bailar, ¿no? – Bromeó Hermione riéndose en voz baja y con una sonrisa de delincuente juvenil. Remus pareció caer por fin en la realidad y miró a Hermione con una sonrisa sumamente calmada. 

- Lo mismo le digo a Harry, Mione. – Dijo Remus mientras le guiñeaba un ojo a Harry disimuladamente. Éste se apresuró a observar absorto algo que no tuviera cercanía con Granger para no sonrojarse más de lo adecuado, con semejante calor. 

Observando la pista de baile, recordó el último baile que había participado en Hogwarts. Sonrió mansamente mientras conmemoraba los diferentes sucesos que habían acontecido. Las piezas suaves que habían aromatizado agradablemente y dándoles el impulso a las parejas de demostrarse cariño. Sirius y Bella, Lidia y Remus... Lily y Ron... Hermione y él... Desvió su vista para fijarla en la muchacha que hablaba serenamente con su madre y volvió a incrustarla en Canuto. Y esta vez, sus ojos acompañaron la alegría de su sonrisa. Remus intercambió una mirada entusiasmada con el chico Potter antes de que ambos se lanzaran en pos de sus parejas.

Hermione le miró un tanto sorprendida cuando Harry le tendió la mano para sacarla a bailar. Realmente no esperaba que su pareja tuviera las ganas de invitarla a bailotear con piezas tan movidas que le costarían unos cuantos tropiezos y pisones. Pero aceptó encantada e inmediatamente comprobó que esa noche iba a ser inmortal de diversión, sobre todo por la cara pícara de Sirius que los observaba por encima del hombro de Arabella.  

- Oye, no bailas tan mal... – Se burló quince minutos después mientras soltaba algunas risitas. 

- ¿Estás insinuando que generalmente bailo mal? – Harry dramatizó, haciéndose el ofendido. Hermione asintió, con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro. Pero luego aquella sonrisa se modificó por una dulce.

- Bailas mejor la música lenta. – Opinó, ocasionando el sonrojo de Potter. 

Y como si el que controlaba la música muggle les hubiera escuchado, la música cambió de ritmo, siendo cada vez más suave y romántica. Harry opinó mentalmente que la cara de Sirius había sido para fotografiar: una mueca de incomodidad emergió de su rostro cuando las manos finas de Bella se colocaron en su cintura y fue burlado por sus dos mejores amigos, quienes no estaban muy lejos de la pareja.    

La música, la maravillosa magia de combinar diferentes sonidos, realmente llegó a relajarlos y a llevarlos a disfrutar al máximo la diversión de aquella noche. Los Merodeadores de vez en cuando cambiaban de parejas de baile entre ellos, 'aburridos de ver siempre el mismo rostro enfrente.' En cambio, la pareja de jóvenes de Gryffindor paró varias veces de bailar en el transcurso de aquella pacífica noche de 1998...

***-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-***

Iris paró momentáneamente de escribir al darse cuenta que su abuelo se había quedado en sus propios recuerdos, aparentemente absorto y sin comprender como era que los años le habían pasado tanto por arriba. Sonrió divertidamente tratando de hacerse la distraída disimulando que estaba corrigiendo los errores ortográficos de su borrador. Sirius, pocos minutos después, le miró entusiasmado y con un brillo especial en los ojos.  

- Tu padre era todo un genio para avergonzarme. Hubo un tiempo que tus padres pararon de bailar y fueron a buscar una máquina de fotos muggle (ni idea de donde la sacaron.) Si mal no recuerdo, todavía conserva las fotos en un baúl chapado a la antigua.  

- ¿Podrías buscarlas, abuelo? Me encantaría verlas. – Sonrió la muchacha Potter inocentemente, una sonrisa muy similar a la de Harry cuando estaba en aprietos y necesitaba ayuda. 

- ¿Para qué las necesitas? – Preguntó su abuelo observándola con sospecha. Su "nieta" le entregó como respuesta una sonrisa enigmática, idéntica a la de Hermione cuando sabía algo trascendente que los demás no tenían en su conocimiento. 

- Buenos días. – Bostezó una voz cansada, Lidia, seguida inmediatamente por Remus. La casa en la que habitaban era lo suficientemente grande como para contener quince invitados, aunque no llegaba a ser una mansión. En ella vivían oficialmente el matrimonio Lupin, Black y Potter (con su respectiva hija, obviamente.) 

- ¿Ya tan temprano escribiendo? – Preguntó Remus dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa a la joven muchacha. 

- Necesito terminarlo cuanto antes, ya sabes que se acerca el cumpleaños de papá. Y quiero darle una inmensa sorpresa. – Dijo Iris mientras se ponía de pie con lentitud. – Sirius, ¿dónde dices que está el baúl?

- Si mal no recuerdo, en el ático... Ten cuidado, te llega a pasar algo y Mione me mata... 

- Sirius, ¡no tengo cuatro años!

- Ah, ¿no? – Contestó Black con una sonrisa agradable e inocencia. – Tú di que sí, sino me siento un viejo... – Iris rió burlona mientras salía del comedor, debajo de su brazo, el borrador del viaje a Jamaica.

Subió las escaleras, saltando los escalones de dos en dos infantilmente. Al llegar al primer piso, miró para ambos lados del pasillo. No tenía ganas de que Smooth apareciera y tratara de quitarle los papeles que llevaba bajo el brazo o babearle la ropa en sus saltos emocionados. Para quien no lo supiera, Smooth era la mascota de Iris: un perro de la raza cocker americano. 

Iris siguió caminando sigilosamente hasta el final del pasillo y como si estuviera cometiendo un delito, abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones tensamente. Ingresó con agilidad y la cerró bruscamente, antes de apresurarse a prender las luces. Estornudó un poco, cuando el polvo del ático llegó a sus fosas nasales. Se dirigió al fondo, donde se inclinó a los pies de un baúl realmente antiguo. Con suavidad, lo abrió y examinó su contenido, antes de tomar el álbum de fotos "familiares". 

Decidió que ese no era el mejor lugar para ponerse a admirar la juventud de sus abuelos y sus padres y salió de la habitación maldiciendo a los elfos domésticos que todavía no se animaban a preguntar a su ama si tenía que limpiar aquella habitación. Se preguntó brevemente si había algo realmente valioso por lo cual su madre no quisiera que limpiaran... Luego investigaría. 

Entró en su habitación con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro y no tardó demasiado antes de que se echara sobre la cama y abriera el libro de fotos. La primera que le sorprendió fue la de cuatro amigos, dos mujeres y dos hombres, sonriendo a la "cámara". Uno de los muchachos lo reconoció inmediatamente como su padre y a su lado, un pelirrojo que no dudó ni un instante que sería Ronald Weasley. Su madre, inminentemente al lado de su novio (en aquel momento) intercambiaba miradas pícaras con una pelirroja. Tardó en reconocerla, y no lo hubiera logrado sino hubiera visto el escudo de Ravenclaw en su túnica de Hogwarts. Miró la fecha de la foto... Un día después de haber terminado los ÉXTASIS. No se animó a reír de las burlas que le estaba haciendo el joven Weasley a Mione por la espalda, por cuestión de respeto a la memoria del muchacho.  

Giró la hoja, sintiéndose realmente incomoda al considerar que estaba quebrantando la privacidad de los recuerdos de sus padres y que debería esperarlos para que vieran juntos las fotos, y no a escondidas como se encontraba ahora. Aunque sea, verlas con Sirius... Pero algo la detuvo cuando estaba por ponerse de pie. Ella tenía la enorme necesitad de saber si había elaborado bien el relato de la vida de sus padres, tenía la enorme necesitad de descubrir que era lo que había estado escribiendo. Y eso solamente podría conseguirlo examinando las fotos en soledad. 

Siguiente foto. Todo el séptimo año de Gryffindor luego de los ÉXTASIS. Reconoció a muchos, no solamente por las detalladas descripciones que le había hecho su madre sobre ellos, sino también de conocerlos en persona. Igualmente, debajo de cada uno se mencionaba su nombre. Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas y Ronald Weasley. Todos sonriendo satisfechos y contentos. Lavender, la primera de la izquierda, sonreía pícaramente mientras acariciaba su cabello absortadamente, mirando la cámara. Seamus, la miraba de reojo con cierta frustración y recelo. Dean, detrás de Seamus, con la mano derecha encima de la cabeza de su amigo le hacía burla en representación de cuernos. Hermione estaba colgada del brazo de Harry y sonriendo felizmente, momentáneamente saludando con la mano. Ron, al lado derecho de Harry, tenía el brazo pasado por detrás del hombro de su mejor amigo y de vez en cuando, le sacaba la lengua a la cámara. Neville sonreía inocentemente mientras hablaba (se notaba en los labios) con Patil con suavidad, la muchacha con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

Fue el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la que la sustrajo de la bahía de sus pensamientos. Sirius la observaba atentamente mientras acercaba la silla hasta el costado de su cama y se sentaba en ella, mirando el álbum con una sonrisa de nostalgia. 

- Ron y Harry eran fantásticos amigos. Y junto con Hermione, hacían un trío espectacular. Siempre en líos y con las narices en los asuntos que no les incumbían. Pero ellos eran así: se apoyaban entre los tres. Y se notaba la ausencia de uno cuando no estaba, porque cada uno era una parte del trío. – Dijo Sirius con tristeza, observando la foto en la que su ahijado sonreía aún sin saber lo que semanas después le esperaba. – Cuando Ron murió, tus padres pasaron una dura etapa, como ya sabrás... Hubo tantas veces que pensé que había perdido a mi ahijado, Iris... 

- Pero papá nunca les hubiera dejado. – Dijo Iris con voz ligeramente segura, temblando por aquel vacío que se estaba formando en su estómago y el nudo de su garganta. 

- Tu padre no, pero no sé si el Harry poseído por Voldemort no lo hubiera hecho... 

- Lo importante es lo que pasó, Siri. – Al ver la sombra de agonía en los ojos celestes brillantes de Black a causa de los recuerdos. – Papá quiso seguir viviendo, y ya ves como terminó. – Sonrió con toda la fuerza que pudo antes de continuar. – Con una hija orgullosa de él y de su fuerza de voluntad.

Pasó la hoja nuevamente para seguir contemplando las fotos. Muchas eran fotos grupales de todo séptimo, otras de casas mixtas y otras ya más individuales. Todas sacadas después de la entrega de calificaciones. Pero llegó a la parte que realmente le interesó: el viaje a Jamaica, especialmente las fotos de aquel baile. 

Se veía a Sirius, con aquella ropa ridículamente ridícula, bailando con total cuidado y suavidad con Arabella. Lo que más hizo reír a Iris fue observar la cara de Sirius y verlo con la boca ligeramente abierta, abstraído en los labios de su futura esposa. Bella observaba hacia otro punto indefinido, sonrojada. 

Otra. Remus y Lidia en un baile medio alocado. Rojos por tanto movimiento y diversión (carcajadas), Lidia parecía estar en medio de un salto y Remus bailando como Iris nunca hubiera podido imaginarse. Solamente faltaba escuchar la música de ese momento para que la muchacha no se aguantara estallar en carcajadas. 

Tercera. Lidia Plack de Lupin y Sirius Black, bailando una pieza lenta y conmovedora, mirándose con puro odio y era irrefutable que se estaban lanzando insultos medianamente fuertes, por las caras de furia y expresiones de sus labios. No era seguramente de su agrado bailar ese estilo de música juntos. 

Y por fin llegó una que alteraba las expectativas de Iris. Los cuatro Merodeadores se acababan de dar cuenta que Harry y Mione les estaban sacando fotos y miraban a la cámara con expresiones asesinas. Sirius lanzándose hacia ella y la foto moviéndose hacia el otro lado (como sí la cámara hubiera volado hacia el otro lado del salón.) 

- Harry y Mione rebelaron las fotos y prepararon la poción para el movimiento a escondidas nuestras, nosotros los queríamos matar después. Pero quedamos de acuerdo que sería un genial recuerdo. – Iris asintió concentradamente, sonriendo casi sin saberlo. Black tomó el álbum y fue a una de las últimas partes. – Creo que te gustará volver a ver esta foto. 

Y sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas resplandecieron enérgica y alegremente, aunque se notaban algo entristecidos todavía por el shock de ver aquellas fotos, sobre todo por aquellas dos personas que no se encontraban en ese momento en el mundo de los vivos, hacía ya dieciocho años. Aquella foto que le mostraba Sirius ya la había visto, aunque hacía muchísimo tiempo que no la había contemplado nuevamente. 

Era ella, Iris Potter, de bebé. Su cabecilla pequeña tenía una escasez de cabello, pero se notaba que era castaño claro sedoso, como el de su madre. Tenía sus ojos verdosos inmensamente abiertos, entretenida y absorta en la luz de la cámara (supuestamente), con sus frágiles brazos extendidos. Adorable, encantadora, como todo bebé recién nacido. Su mamá, cargándola con suavidad y elegancia, sonreía con profunda y eterna alegría. A su lado estaba Harry, con una sonrisa orgullosa de padre y eternalmente llena de felicidad. Había sido pocas horas después de su nacimiento.

Observó a Sirius y sus ojos llenos de melancolía. El estómago de Iris se había dado vuelta y el nudo de su garganta había crecido. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, capaz conteniendo lágrimas de la emoción, tal vez. Pero fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra, se limitó a sonreír radiantemente. 

- No sabes lo feliz que se puso Harry cuando se enteró que iba a ser padre. Me recordó tanto a James... Cuando naciste, estuvo absolutamente orgulloso de ti. Iba a tener una familia... cómo tanto había deseado. Y te iba a dar la niñez que no tuvo, y todo el cariño y atención que un padre le puede dar a su hija. – Black sonrió con intensidad, recordando ese momento.  

- Y lo cumplió, abuelo. – Le devolvió la sonrisa. 

- Deberías decirlo. – Opinó Sirius mirándola atenta y pensativamente 

- No tengas duda que lo haré. – Aseguró mientras tomaba entre sus manos el álbum de fotos para continuar observándolo en soledad.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smooth era un perro de raza cocker americana. Pesaba alrededor de veinticinco kilos y sólo medía entre treinta y cinco centímetros de alto a la cruz. Tenía un cráneo redondeado, orejas largas y anchas, y lleva la cola, cortada, en línea con el lomo. El pelo, sedoso, era liso, moderadamente largo; las orejas, pecho, abdomen y patas estaban muy cubiertos de pelo. El pelaje era totalmente color chocolate, con algunas zonas castañas. Astuto, fiel e inteligente.

Crookshanks había muerto cinco años antes, por una inverosímil enfermedad, según recordaba Iris. En cuanto a Hedwig, la lechuza seguía siendo una orgullosa miembro de la familia Potter, aunque algo ya más envejecida, la lechuza seguía entregando las cartas sin fallar en ningún momento. El búho de Lidia, Coldness, era un ejemplar bastante extraño. Frío y calculador, parecía estar siempre de mal genio. Sin embargo, resistía los más peligrosos viajes sin un solo chillido. Color de pelaje oscuro como la noche, con ojos ambarinos. 

Iris tenía muy buenos recuerdos de su infancia, sobre todo con su mascota Smooth que la acompañaba desde que poseía tres años de edad. Sirius solía transformarse en perro, su forma animaga, y hacía pequeños duelos con el cocker americano para contentarla. Y los años todavía sin compañía de Smooth, recordaba a Hocicos haciéndose pasar por un perro doméstico, cargándola de un lado para otro. Adorable recuerdos. 

Ese era el resumen de la parte "mascota" de la casa habitada por las familias Potter, Black y Lupin.

Iris Potter estaba actualmente en vacaciones de verano, en espera de empezar su tercer curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. No resultó ninguna extrañeza de parte de su familia enterarse la elección del sombrero seleccionador de ponerla en Gryffindor. A pesar de tener toda la mentalidad de una Ravenclaw, siempre metía las narices donde no le llamaban y obrando como detective luego de aventuras. Sus mejores amigas, Eris Random (hija de muggles) y Alice Thomas (hija de Parvati Patil y Dean Thomas), también de Gryffindor. 

Y como siempre, siempre estaba el grupo escolar rival y enemigo. En el caso de Gryffindor, generalmente los Slytherin eran los adversarios. Un grupo de muchachas bastante... molestas, al gusto de Iris. Insolentes, parcialmente astutas y pocamente inteligentes. Erica Misth y Anyan Polleks, principalmente. Con la compañía de diversos muchachos de la casa de las Serpientes...   

En cuanto a Hermione Granger de Potter y sus ideales de ser Medimaga, fueron transformados en realidad. Estudió tres años con profundidad la medicina tanto mágica como muggle (nunca se sabía cuando tenías o no la varita mágica en el bolsillo) y cada año rendía un curso leve para modificar algunos conocimientos a medida que la medicina iba avanzando. Ahora trabajaba para el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, en una de las más altas categorías. 

No hacía falta agregar que Henry James Potter logró el título como Auror y fue aceptado para trabajar en el Ministerio en la Sección de Entrada en vigor de Leyes Mágicas, Cuartel General de los Aurores. Dos años y medio de estudio de las diferentes materias que un Auror debía manejar notablemente, hasta lograr el importantísimo título.  

Lidia Plack de Lupin fue aceptada como profesora de Transformaciones en cuanto Minerva McGonagall tomó el puesto de Directora del colegio Hogwarts. Remus Lupin fue contratado para la Sección de Transporte Mágico en el ministerio. Sirius Black ocupó un gran puesto en la parte en Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica en el Ministerio de Magia. Arabella siguió con su profesión de Auror inconclusamente oficial del ministerio.

En cuanto a los viejos compañeros de estudio de Harry y Mione... 

Parvati Patil y Dean Thomas se casaron años después y tuvieron una hija, Alice Thomas, que era una de las mejores amigas de Iris, y estaban esperando otro hijo, esta vez del sexo masculino. Lavender Brown y Seamus Finnigan habían tardado en ponerse de acuerdo, pero finalmente se habían casado y poseían un hijo que iba a comenzar su primer curso aquel año. Neville viajó a Estados Unidos y permaneció allí durante aproximadamente un año antes de regresar a Londres. Se casó con una joven que conoció casi de casualidad en el Caldero Chorreante un día que iba a buscar sus libros sobre Hierbas y Hongos Mágicos, ya que modernamente era profesor de Herbología en el colegio Hogwarts. Tenía un hijo que estaba por comenzar a cursar su segundo año.

En cuanto a la restante miembro de los Merodeadores, Susan March, viajó a América y todavía continuaba allí, explorando los países del Occidente junto con su pareja. Tenía una hija un poco más grande que Iris, pero nunca se habían visto. Solía cartearse con los Merodeadores seguidamente. Extraño, en el punto de vista de la hija del matrimonio Potter.   

¿Qué pasó con Cho Chang? (N/A: Sí, esta pregunta va para las que la odiamos con nuestra alma, sangre y carne. ^^) Pues... Que la familia Potter supiera, continuaba viva en Azkaban, aunque según los informes, su energía cada vez más débil y apunto de morir. Pero Harry ya no quería pensar en el pasado, ya no más. 

Rubeus Hagrid continuaba siendo Guardabosques de Hogwarts. La mayoría de los profesores de Hogwarts vigentes eran nuevos, excepto McGonagall que continuaba siendo la directora. El Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, había sido permutado por Percy Ignatius Weasley, una inmensa alegría y satisfacción para la familia Weasley. 

En cuanto al casamiento de Hermione y Harry... El padrino fue definitivamente Remus Lupin, para el colosal regocijo de éste que, al recibir la noticia, se burló de Sirius en broma durante una semana entera (Sirius tuvo que contenerse a asesinarlo.) 

El padrino de Iris también resultó ser Lunático. En cuanto a la madrina, concluyó siendo Virginia Weasley, que se volvió una íntima amiga de Hermione con el paso del tiempo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eris le sonrió alegremente, mientras terminaba de leer la última oración de la concluyente página del ejemplar. Era la sexta persona a la que acudía para recibir opinión. Más que nunca se notaba la desconfianza que poseía en decepcionar a su padre. Pero era la sexta persona que le decía que estaba perfecto, y lo que menos haría sería desilusionar. Todo lo contrario, decían, pero Iris no se fiaba y quería tener la total seguridad. 

- ¿Y que has hecho en estas semanas de vacaciones, Eris? – Preguntó la muchacha Potter tomando el libro y volviéndolo a guardar en su escritorio distraídamente, fijando su vista en su mejor amiga. 

- Lo de siempre. – Sonrió ella libremente, casi socarronamente. – Realizar los deberes. ¿Ya hiciste los de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Tengo una duda en la segunda pregunta sobre los demonios... 

- Luego me lo consultas, pero creo que la he hecho. – Dijo Iris despistadamente. Era muy atenta en muchas cosas, pero siempre había algo que su memoria no le entraba. Lo primero, los nombres de las personas y en acordarse de sus identidades. Lo segundo, repetir algo que ya había escrito y terminado. Para todo lo demás, solía tener buena memoria. 

- ¿Quién crees que será el nuevo profesor de Defensa? – Preguntó su amiga mientras bebía del jugo de manzana que Herm había traído hacía unos diez minutos. Continuaba la tradición de que un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no durara más de un año. Algunos un año y medio, a lo sumo... Pero la cuestión era que cuando se mancomunaban con uno, pasaba un suceso extraordinario que acababa con el profesorado de esa persona.  

- No tengo ni la más pálida idea. Espero que la profesora McGonagall encuentre un buen profesor este año... 

- Oye, ¿ya escuchaste la nueva canción de Kronzek? – Preguntó Iris de repente, subiéndose a la cama al lado de su amiga para comentar las novedades recientes. 

~*~

En su primer año en Hogwarts, Iris no terminó siendo asesinada por Hermione de pura suerte, a causa de todas sus aventuras nocturnas que llegaron a sacar de los nervios a su madre. En un solo año, se internó más de tres veces en el Bosque Prohibido, usó la capa de Invisibilidad más de un millón de veces, solamente para comprobar si el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era murciélago, por que lo habían contratado y por que él solía salir del castillo a medianoche y dirigirse al Bosque (en caso que no fuera murciélago.) 

Segundo año... Fue en ese año que se obsesionó con saber la historia completa de su padre y todas sus aventuras y desventuras. En esas vacaciones de verano entre su primer curso y el segundo, empezó a escribir el relato del séptimo año de su padre, con los sumos detalles que pudo encontrar. Sin embargo, una vez en Hogwarts, no se olvidó ni de escribir ni de hacer sus propias aventuras con sus amigas. Consecuencia: Hermione terminó por confiscarle la capa de Invisibilidad y esto provocó que el trío de chicas buscara todas las maneras posibles para o hacer una capa (o comprar una) o tomar pociones avanzadas para la invisibilidad. 

Y tenían muchos más planes para su tercer curso. Especialmente, explorar el bosque prohibido hasta hacer un mapa preciso de sus terrenos y los animales fantásticos que vivían en ellos. Por supuesto, Hermione no tenía ni idea de esto...  

En definición, Iris Potter era la viva imagen de Harry Potter, aventurera, pero con la astucia e inteligencia óptima de Mione. En cuanto a las aventuras y cómo se las arreglaba, capaz tener de abuelos a los viejos Merodeadores no había sido una gran influencia para su infancia.      

~*~

Después de la desaparición de Lord Voldemort en el mundo mágico, los mortífagos fueron más fáciles de encontrar y arrestar. Pero muchos de ellos habían viajado a países extranjeros para seguir estudiando Artes Oscuras por sus propias cuentas. A consecuencia de ello, era muy posible que nuevos Señor Oscuro surgieran con el paso del tiempo. Solamente la comunidad mágica esperaba que los Aurores actuaran a tiempo... O nuevas eras oscuras se acercarían. 

Pero eso no era lo que estaba inquietando en ese momento a Iris. Innegablemente, era joven y todavía los problemas de la vida no le importaba tanto para ponerse a estudiarlos con determinación. Sin embargo, él semblante pálido que lucía en ese momento, sentada en la mesa del comedor al lado de la cocina, intranquilizó a Hermione, quien estaba cocinando tranquilamente. 

- ¿Sucede algo, Iris? – Preguntó Mione mirándola de reojo, sin dejar de supervisar la cocción de los alimentos. Su hija tartamudeó primero algo incomprensible. Luego, habló con voz temblorosa.

- ¡Escribí "lucir" con s! – Chilló la niña antes de agarrar su varita y tocar con ella una palabra en el pergamino que estaba pasando prolijamente. Había que aclarar que las reglas había cambiando, y ahora a los alumnos de Hogwarts se le permitía usar magia durante las vacaciones, salvo que vivieran en un ambiente muggle y no era precisamente el caso de la joven Potter.   

- ¿Lo estás pasando ya? – Era bastante de noche y Hermione comenzaba a intranquilizarse porque su marido todavía no había regresado del Ministerio. 

- Sí, creo que ya no me falta modificar nada más. Le he revisado montones de veces... Y como la letra que utilicé en el borrador del viaje a Jamaica no me gusta, lo estoy pasando nuevamente para incorporarlo al ejemplar original. Pero me distraje y escribí mal esa maldita palabra... – Dijo entre dientes la muchacha fastidiada. Contiguamente, continuó escribiendo con la lapicera muggle de tinta azul oscuro. 

Y Harry Potter entró en escena. Túnica azul ceniciento cubierta de cenizas de chimenea. Aquellos brillantes ojos verdosos que asemejaban esmeraldas habían cambiado nulamente. Continuaban brillando en vida, acompañados por la sonrisa que le ofreció a su esposa y a su hija, antes de besarla a cada una en la mejilla. Su piel continuaba siendo pálida, aunque ya no tan escasa de color. Sus cabellos negro lúgubre seguían subsistiendo rebeldemente, a pesar de los años ya pasados. Con una expresión ya algo más seria, se sentó en una silla muy cerca de Iris cansadamente. 

- ¿Pasó algo, cielo? – Preguntó Hermione dejando de controlar la cena y sentándose al lado de su amado.  

- Magos oscuros atacaron el callejón Diagon, entrando por el Leaky Cauldron. Pasaron, entonces, por Londres _muggle_. 

- Dios. – Murmuró Hermione, llevándose las manos a la boca, en sensación de horror. - ¿Muchos heridos, Harry? ¿Testigos? 

- Diez muggles que estaban en la cuadra de Leaky Cauldron y otros siete magos que paseaban por el Callejón Diagon. Suerte que inmediatamente se alertó a los aurores, no obstante... cincuenta heridos. ¿No te llamaron de San Mungo?

- Para nada. Solamente a la mañana, un paciente con una de esas nuevas enfermedades que están buscando la cura, todavía...

- Hubo que modificar la memoria de unos... cuarenta muggles. – Suspiró con agotamiento el señor Potter. Extendió su mano hasta su frente, para indicar que poseía un jadeante dolor de cabeza. Fijó su vista en Iris, que no había parado de escribir vigorosamente desde que su padre había llegado. 

- ¿Qué haces, Iris? – Preguntó con una sonrisa de intriga y elevando las cejas de forma curiosa. 

- Pues... escribo. – Contestó simplemente su hija. Harry soltó una risa y intercambió una mirada con Hermione. Ella sonrió enigmáticamente y se encogió de hombros, volviéndose a centrar en la cena. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gimió ahogadamente cuando sintió una Bludger zumbar en su oído, a escasos centímetros de dar en ella. Viró en un giro de ciento ochenta grados y aceleró para esquivar el nuevo ataque de la pelota asesina. Respiró profundamente antes de arrojarse en picada hacia abajo, bajando unos cuantos metros en casi segundos. Todavía a gran velocidad, giró lo suficiente para que Alice se encargara de alejar de Bludger de ella. Le sonrió agradecidamente antes de voltear su atención al semi campo de Quidditch. 

La casa de Alice, ubicada a unos cuantos kilómetros de Londres, estaba centrada en una zona totalmente habitada por hechiceros, así que aprovecharon ese fin de semana para reunirse los chicos de tercer curso (más bien, los que estaban por empezarlo.) y jugar un divertido partido de Quidditch, en el campo de los Thomas. 

Eris elevó una ceja al verla pesar como una bala hacia el lado opuesto del campo. Sonrió divertidamente, todavía maravillada por la sencillez con la que su mejor amiga manejaba semejante velocidad. Pero decidió concentrarse en atajar la Quaffle antes de que lograran cometer un tanto por su simple distracción. 

Alex Harris, uno de los compañeros de curso de Iris de Gryffindor, tras recibir la Quaffle de la guardiana, Eris, se dirigió con agilidad hacia los aros, esquivando en el camino una Bludger enviada por Doris Doming, del equipo contrario. Le lanzó la pelota rojiza a su cazador acompañante, Charlie Kuding, quien al evitar a la guardiana del equipo contrario, Anne Haloy, realizó un gol. 

El equipo primer equipo estaba formado por Eris (guardiana), Alex (cazador), Charlie (cazador), Alice (golpeadora) e Iris (buscadora.) El segundo, Doris (golpeador), Anne (guardiana), Chistian Dolphin (cazador), Rupert Weasley (hijo de Fred y Angelina; cazador) y Miranda Grower (buscadora.) Tuvieron que poner solamente dos cazadores en cada equipo por escasez de otros dos, y lo mismo iba para los golpeadores. 

No era para nada increíble decir que Iris Potter volaba tal cual a su padre. Con excelentes maniobras, se las ingeniaba muy bien para manejar la escoba de forma efectiva y eludir las Bludgers en caso de que los golpeadores de su equipo no estuvieran atentos. Y para ser buscadora, poseía como un encantamiento para ver la Snitch en cuanto estuviera a la vista. Idéntica a su padre, solían decir los que habían visto volar a Harry Potter alguna vez.

Iris observó el campo vigilantemente, con sus ojos verdosos examinando cada uno de los extremos del campo en busca de la rebelde e imperceptible bola dorada. Supervisó disimuladamente a la otra buscadora, que estaba del otro lado del campo observando hacia el suelo atentamente. La muchacha Potter elevó una ceja curiosamente y sonrió complacidamente al hallar por fin a la Snitch. 

Luego de una última mirada a Grower, subió con velocidad unos cinco metros y viró hacia la derecha fuertemente para esquivar una Bludger. Otra picada de reducidos metros y la Snitch relucía en su mano, vigorosamente apretada. 

Luego del descenso y del festejo del triunfo del equipo de Iris, Parvati Thomas les ofreció a todos una merienda antes que se retiraran nuevamente a sus casas. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terminó de inspeccionar los pergaminos, contándolos silenciosamente. Era hora de devolverlos a su dueño, después de varios meses en sus manos... Solamente quería asegurarse de que había recolectado todos los relatos que necesitó para narrar la historia y que no se le extraviara ninguno. Miró de reojo su escritorio, suspiró antes de abrirlo y sacar el pergamino que le faltaba. No haría mal maltratarle con otra leída... Pues esa leída ayudaría a su ánimo, estaba segura.

~*~

_25 de Agosto del 2003 a las 9:03 AM._

_El reloj me estaba impacientando y la mirada de Sirius que me seguía a todas partes de la habitación me estaba empezando a perturbar y a desesperar más de lo planeado. No era el único que estaba nervioso en la habitación, pero... Uno no era padre por primera vez todos los días... _

_Remus me sonrió con parcial tranquilidad cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron casi por plena casualidad. Pero las casualidades no existían... Todo tenía una razón... ¿Y en este momento me ponía a pensar en ello? Hermione del otro lado del salón, en la habitación contigua, produciendo chillidos y concediendo a una nueva criatura en el mundo de los vivos de la cual yo era padre, y mis pensamientos centrados en estas cosas... _

_No me podía quedarme quieto. Las manos me temblaban, supuse, de la emoción e impaciencia. Y los gritos de Mione no me estaban ayudando a relajarme... Tenía un lío de pensamientos en mi cabeza, no me podía concentrar en nada. Que seres tan raros son los humanos... Cuando estaban en el punto máximo de alegría, no lo sabían disfrutar. ¡AH! ¿Pero acaso no lo entiendes? Yo, Harry Potter, iba a ser padre con veintitrés años de edad... AH. Dios, creo que el entusiasmo y la felicidad me iban a volver loco. Una locura que iba a disfrutar, incuestionablemente._

_Y el grito más agudo nos puso a todos los pelos de punta. Sirius dejó de mirarme fijamente para ponerse de pie y mirar la puerta cerrada con los ojos como platos. Hubiera disfrutado de la imagen sino fuera por un vuelco de mi estómago y temporalmente la pérdida del sostenimiento. Remus se acercó a mi lado con una espléndida sonrisa y puso una mano en mi hombro de forma de apoyo. Sirius, instantes después, hizo lo mismo al darse cuenta que necesitaba aire... Porque el mundo me estaba dando vueltas inadvertidamente..._

_Lidia salió de la habitación y se acercó a mí lentamente. Me daba la sensación que quería provocarme un soponcio. Era una tortura como el tiempo pasaba tan lentamente. Finalmente, ella llegó enfrente de mí y me sonrió afectivamente. _

- _¿Sabes algo, Harry? Ya puedes entrar. – Me dijo sosegadamente. Me quedé paralizado. _

- _¡Ve! – Exclamó Sirius empujándome suavemente. Me volteé a verlo momentáneamente y él me sonrió con espíritu. _

_Sentía el mundo temblando a mis pies mientras caminaba hacia la puerta entreabierta. La empujé con delicadeza, sin mucha fuerza, pues no la tenía. Observé que en la cama estaba Hermione, mirándome con los ojos brillantes de las lágrimas. Me quedé inmovilizado en el marco de la puerta admirando la criatura que reposaba mansamente en los brazos de Mione. Caminé unos pasos, acercándome pausadamente. Mi corazón latía fuertemente contra mi pecho. _

_Y la pequeña criatura abrió sus inmensos ojos y reparó en mí. Creí que me desmayaba al ver sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, perfectamente idénticos a los míos. Miré a Mione, conteniendo un grito de alegría que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta. Ella me devolvió la mirada, hasta sus ojos almendrados me sonreían. Me aproximé a mi hija. ¡Dios, MI HIJA! Acaricié su delicado rostro y la pequeña soltó un mini chillido juguetón. Mione me entregó a la niña con sutileza. Yo la tomé en mis brazos con suma ternura y atención. Qué frágil que era... Era preciosa. Se notaba las raíces de su cabello, el mismo color que el de su madre. Le besé levemente la frente cuidadosamente y luego me incliné para besar a Hermione en los labios. Ella me correspondió el cariño sin insistir.  _

_Veinte minutos después, la niña había pasado por los brazos de los Merodeadores y por supuesto, de su madrina. También estaba Molly y Arthur, quienes no habían podido resistirse y habían acudido al hospital junto con Virginia. La enfermera se acercó a Mione y a mí cuando Sirius entretenía a la infanta junto con Arabella, Remus y Lidia._

- _¿Cuál será el nombre que le entregarán a la pequeña? – Preguntó ansiosamente observándonos con atención. Hermione cruzó una mirada afirmativa conmigo antes de contestar orgullosa, feliz y optimistamente. _

- _Iris, Iris Potter._

~*~

Sonrió encantadoramente. Recordó cuando le preguntó a su padre y a su madre por que le habían puesto ese nombre. ¿La respuesta...?

_Te pusimos Iris porque, cuando nos enteramos que ibas a ser niña, empezamos a buscar en todas partes algún nombre precioso para nuestra hija. Iris, en la mitología griega, es la diosa del arco iris, hija del titán Taumante y de Electra, hija del titán Océano. Se la consideraba una consejera y una guía. Viajando a la velocidad del viento, podía ir de un extremo al otro de la tierra y también al fondo del mar o a las profundidades del submundo. Aparecía representada como una hermosa joven, con alas y con ropa de colores brillantes y un halo de luz sobre su cabeza, atravesando el cielo con un arco donde proviene el término arco iris que formaba su estela. Nos encantó el nombre, así que decidimos colocarte ese nombre. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vio a su abuelo Sirius charlando con su padre con entusiasmo, ambos con relucientes sonrisas. Su mamá estaba terminando de acomodar la mesa, que poseía sobre sí montones de exquisitos manjares preparados exclusivamente por Mione. Molly la estaba agasajando, diciendo que los bizcochos estaban riquísimos, e Iris estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Su madrina estaba un poco más allá junto con su esposo, un hombre muy elegante llamado, si la memoria de Iris no estaba fallando, Christopher Sihmon. 

¿Por qué tanta preparación, tanto festejo? Porque ese día era el 31 de Julio. Harry Potter cumplía treinta y seis años de edad. Y no había mejor forma de festejarlo que en familia. 

Iris sintió como sus manos temblaban nerviosamente, aferradas al paquete que tenía entre sus manos: el regalo a su padre. Eris, a su lado, le sonrió para darle ánimos. La joven Potter le agradeció con una inclinación de la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia su papá, que no se encontraba muy lejos.

- Papá. – Murmuró Iris llamando la atención de su padre, quien se dio vuelta para observarla expectantemente. Sirius, a espaldas de su ahijado, le sonrió a Iris y le guiñó un ojo graciosamente. 

- Dime, princesa. 

- Pues... – Iris maldijo mentalmente su timidez a la hora de la acción. Comenzaba a percibir como la sala se estaba silenciando. – Mi regalo... – Le tendió el paquete envuelto esmeradamente con papel de refulgentes colores. Harry lo tomó, observándola hurónmente, le sonrió alegremente. 

- ¿Qué...? – Preguntó Harry al desenvolverlo y ver el conjunto de páginas encuadernado magistralmente.

- Pues... – Iris jugueteó con sus dedos buscando las palabras precisas para explicarse. – Escribí... ermm... Tu historia, Pa. Espero que te agrade... – Harry la observó por un momento atentamente y luego su vista se fijó en el libro. Abrió en la primera página donde relucía el nombre... 

- ¿No piensas dedicárselo a alguien, Iris? – Preguntó Harry tendiéndole el libro nuevamente y sacando del bolsillo una lapicera mágica que escribía con tinta verde. 

- No, Pa. Es tu historia, y creí que sería conveniente que tú la dedicaras. 

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó su padre mirando el pergamino pensativamente para luego sonreír con enigma. Ahora ya toda la sala estaba al pendiente de ellos. Tomó la lapicera y comenzó a escribir con letra refinada. 

- ¿Para quién, Pa? – El señor Potter le mostró con una sonrisa enorme lo que había escrito. 

_A mi querida hija Iris, con mucho cariño..._

_Su padre, Henry James Potter_

_31/7/2016_

**~*~**

_El aire es necesario para respirar. Respirar, imprescindible para vivir._

_Más importante que el aire es el amor._

_Y aunque el amor te ahogue a veces, ama, pues vivir sin amor es vivir muerto._

****

**~*~**

****

_Recuerda, el futuro no está escrito, nuestro destino lo forjamos cada día. _

_Haz que tu vida sea digna de ser repetida._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hello a todos! ¿Cómo están? ^^

Lo primero que quiero hacer es agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes por haberme acompañado y tenido paciencia a lo largo de este año que me llevó hacer este fict. Un año donde sufrí largos shocks de inspiración, donde tuve que estudiar varias materias para armar cada parte. Creo que yo también aprendí muchas cosas de este fict, y les quiero agradecer porque sin vuestro apoyo, creo que no me hubiera esforzado tanto!!! GRACIAS!!! ^.^

Dedicatorias especiales:

- **Longui Iris:** ¿Qué puedo decirte a ti, Longui querida? Que sin tu locura ni tu apoyo, ni tus bromas, ni tus risas, ni tu llanto, sin ti, nada de esto hubiera sido posible! Tú estabas ahí siempre, siempre para hacerme acordar que "me ganaste en una apuesta y que para fines de marzo este ficts tendría que haber estado terminado." ¬.¬ Para hacerme acordar que tengo que escribir! Y para hacerme acordar que la amistad es un tesoro que no quiero perder y amiga es una palabra mágica que quiero conservar! Y tú hiciste posible el epílogo, viste??? XD Te kero, Longui! Eres la mejor amiga que pude haber encontrado en todo el mundo. Y te dejo una frase que me salió del alma cuando estaba escribiendo, un día muy tranquila, y es para ti, Iris! 

_Amigos son aquellos que, a pesar de todas las diferencias y dificultades,_

_siguen estando a tu lado como el primer día._

Gracias por ser mi Longui! No existe ninguna como vos en el mundo! 

Te kiero muchio, Longui Shoshiera! ^-^

- **Eris:** SI, SI!!! Tú! ^.^ A que no te lo esperabas? Me ayudaste muchísimo cuando tenía shocks de inspiración en la parte 16 y 17! Me diste ideas! Me hiciste reír, sonreír, llorar! Y de verdad te valoro como una gran amiga, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos de habernos conocido! Porque tú hacías/haces/harás las tardes de los sábados y domingos sean una fiesta! Tus críticas siempre me suben el ánimo! (y la inspiración ^_–) Gracias por tu apoyo, amiga! Te re-kero! ^.^ 

- **Germán y Diana:** Oye, Ger... Recuerdas... la nochecita del 4 de Noviembre... que yo te prometí dedicarte este fict como regalo de cumpleaños? Lamento la tardanza ;_; Espero que esto valga por muchos años... porque la verdad, si cada año te tengo que dedicar un fict, todos van a ser retrasados! Jajajaja. Les agradezco a los dos por enseñarme el valor de la amistad! Y por hacerme descubrir que existen personas que te apoyan aunque no las veas! ^-^ Personas con las cuales se puede compartir muchas cosas y que siempre estarán para tenderte una mano! Los quiero a los dos, muchas gracias por estar siempre a mi lado! Gracias también por crear HA!!! GRACIAS!!! ^-^

- **Lilian Callejas:** Si, tengo que aclarar, amiga ¬.¬ Existen muchas Lilian en el mundo xD Pero ninguna como tú! ^_– Gracias por apoyarme, por criticarme, por todo! Sobre todo, por no matarme por la muerte de Ronny! Jajaja. Además, me diste muchas ideas para la parte 14 y 15, así que... como no voy a agradecerte? Además, obviamente, por ser una amiga incondicional! Podrías ser una cuñada estupenda, ya te dije? XD El problema es que... o mi hermano se va para allá o tú te vienes para aquí, hermana! Te cruzas las cordillera, y listo! XD Tenemos que enviarnos mail más seguido! ^^ Igual, yo siempre te recuerdo! (aunque no te escriba ¬.¬) Te kero muchio, hermana por palabra! ^-^ 

- **Romulo: **a pesar de todo lo que pasamos hace unos meses, tu amistad me ha sido muy importante! Saber que si quiero reírme o discutir ridículamente con alguien, te tengo a ti me hace sentir muy bien! Siempre has opinado con el corazón y me has levantado el ánimo muchísimas veces! Gracias por ser mi amigo, Romu. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y tus oídos para mis problemas! GRACIAS!!! ^-^ 

Esas son dedicatorias especiales, pero quiero recordarles que este fict va para cada uno que disfrutó el fict! Si lo hiciste, esto es para ti! Gracias! ^-^ 

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! ^^

**Bunny1986:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! ^^ Te agradezco tu review. Espero que la partes 16 y 17 te hayan gustado! Kisses! ^^

**Draconier:** Gracias! ^^ Lloraste? ^.^ Eso significa que salió lo suficientemente deprimente como yo quería! Muchas gracias! ^-^ Si, aquí ya tienes el final. Espero que te haya gustado! Sí, la parte 15 fue realmente larga y muy entretenida de escribir! ^^ La más larga del fict, cabe agregar. Muchas gracias por tu review. Kisses!

**Alyssa Black:** Me alegro muchísimo que te agrade mi fict! Espero no haber tardado demasiado T.T Próximamente me leo tu fict y te dejo un review, vale? Trataré de acordarme, tengo una larga lista que leer ¬¬ Pero al estar en vacaciones de invierno, creo que será posible! ^^ Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te hayan gustado estos dos caps. Kisses! 

**Dark-Veaney**: No sabes cuanto me alegro que te digan gustando mis ficts, Veaney! ^^ Gracias T.T Espero no haber tardado demasiado... Me tardé un mes más de lo que yo quería *malditos exámenes muggles* ^^ Espero que el final de este fict te haya agradado  también. ^.^ Sorry por no hablarte en el MSN, es que... No suelo iniciar yo las conversaciones... Pero eso no significa que no me gusta charlar contigo! ^^ Muchas gracias por tu review. Kisses! ^^

**D.G:** Muchas gracias! ^^ Espero no haber tardado mucho en subir las partes... Tardé más de lo que yo misma esperaba ¬¬ Sí? Por fin alguien que no quiere matarme por haber asesinado a Lil y a Ronny ^^ Hubiera terminado muy happiness. ^.^ Espero que el final te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review. Kisses! ^-^

~*~

Pues... Hemos llegado al fin de este fanfiction ^^ Sí, FINAL!!! No habrá más, ninguna continuación ni nada! Entendido? ^^ 

Ermmm. En la Parte 17 aparece un... erm... Proyecto de Lemmon. Ese día andaba con inspiración pervertida ¬¬ Puse una advertencia al principio del cap... ^^' 

- Para aquellos que les haya parecido muy fuerte: Sorry T.T No saben lo colorada que estaba al escribirlo ¬¬

- Para aquellas personas que... ermmm... Quieren más... *ejem*: Lamentable o afortunadamente (lo dudo ¬¬) Parvati escribió la continuación de la escena... Pero como hay personas con... inocencia... (_Léase ejemplo: Longui Iris – Beta 1_) Además que subiría demasiado el ranking del fict, no lo incluí en el fict. Pero si lo quieres, lo encuentras en: Les vuelvo a repetir: es fuerte para mentes que quieren seguir teniendo la inocencia de siempre. 

Ahora vamos con el cuestionario... 

PI1: ¿Por qué, entonces, en el final de la Parte 15 y desarrollo de la Parte 16, hay partes donde se habla en primera persona?

Rta: Porque Iris escribía la historia de su padre guiada en relatos de sus *abuelos* y su madre. Un día se le presentó la oportunidad de hallar el diario (conjunto de relatos) de Harry... Ermm, lo tomó prestado y seleccionó. Las partes donde Herm habla en primera persona, Mione le prestó sus relatos. Y la versión de Ron, Lily y Peter, ella se lo imaginó. Ya ven ^.^

PI2: ¿Por qué Iris lloraba en la segunda pesadilla? 

Rta: La pesadilla donde apareció Iris era un mundo paralelo, donde Harry se convertía en un Dark Lord. Ahora capaz se entienda mejor? ^^ Vendrían a ser... los dos mundos conectados, donde Iris no estaba orgullosa de su padre y su voluntad.    

PI3: Todo ese lío de que Voldemort estaba en el cuerpo de Harry... ¿Por qué desapareció?

Rta: Sí, flor de embrollo que me hice ^^U;; Voldie ermmm *revivió* en el cuerpo de Harry... Tenía que dominarlo para controlarlo a su voluntad y tenerlo a su merced. Desapareció cuando Harry fortaleció sus ganas de seguir viviendo... Y no les voy a negar que Hermi tuvo algo que ver! ^_- No desapareció *Parvati se vuelve a contradecir* sino que está ahí, pero no puede contra el poder del amor y la felicidad! (Que cursi sonó eso ¬¬) 

PI4: ¿Qué pasó con... aquellos personajes que en el epílogo no nombraste? 

Rta: Si era un personaje importante y no lo nombré, pues... Me olvidé ^^U;; Si es uno como Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, etc, etc... no influyen en la nueva generación 2016. (Tendríamos que viajar al futuro! Jajaja) Así que no especifiqué su... destino. ^^' Pueden crearle el que quieran que a mi no me interesa. ^.^ La sangre pura se perdió parcialmente, como habrán notado. Draco Malfoy era el último heredero de la familia, así que la enorme raya de sangre pura de esa familia se destrozó. Tom Riddle y Sean Riddle eran la última generación de Slytherin, también concluyó... (a pesar que Herm es Riddle, Tommy paralizó sus poderes aquella noche...) Lo mismo con Snape, Callejas, Pettigrew... Así que la nueva generación está integrada por mitad-sangre e impura. Hay sangre pura... pero... minoría. 

PI5: ¿Y qué se supone que pasa a partir de este final?

Rta: Ermmm. Buena pregunta ^^U;; Lo dejo para tu imaginación. Cada uno cree el final que quiera ^^ Mi final? Todo happiness... Con algún toque dark porque... puede aparecer algún nuevo Dark Lord! (Me encanta esto de final abierto xD) Hazle el final que desees. Si quieres, me lo cuentas y yo te doy mi opinión ^.^ O simplemente... quédate con el happiness y ya...

PI6: Y... Ahora que hará Parvati? *Esta pregunta es demasiado disparatada ¬¬*

Rta: Sigo trabajando, don't worry. ¿Quieren saber mis futuros proyectos? Pues... Ahora estoy trabajando profundamente en el argumento de los Hermanos. Con Rómulo estamos empezando a escribir un sexto *libro* tomando la verdadera versión oficial del 5to libro. Yo... estoy también trabajando en un mini fict de los Marauders (sugerencia de Eris ^^) Estoy empezando un mini-fict dark con Naginy, una de mis amigas... Y estoy comenzando a desear escribir otro fict (no, no mini) Dark solita... Ya veré ^^ Pero no se preocupen, Parvati sigue ¬¬ Aunque acompañada xD        

Vuelvo a pedirles a quien desee dejar opinión sobre estas dos últimas partes. Por fiss, reviews! ^^ Mi MSN: Parvati58@hotmail.com Si tenían alguna duda, pregunta, que no contesté, avísenme, pregunten, que se las contesto! ^^

Espero volverlos a ver pronto en otro fict, aunque supongo que la próxima actualización será en los Hermanos Potter, ya que tengo bastante del cap. (alégrense, este cap. viene con nuevos personajes y misterio ^^ (ya tiene 5 pags.)

Muchas gracias nuevamente. Kisses!

Harry Potter y el Destino del Heredero fue empezado el 31 de Agosto del 2002 a las 18:20 p.m. y concluyó con 301 páginas (sin dedicatorias) y 17 partes el 20 de Julio del 2003 a las 13:30 p.m.

**Autora****: Parvati**

**Con colaboración: Iris, Eris, Rómulo y Lily**


End file.
